


Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Creature Fic, Dark Arts, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, FINISHED FINALLY!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Miscarriage, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot Twist Galore!, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Split Personalities, Trauma, Violence, kiss, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 196,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer after his second year, something unexpected happens to Harry. Changes are occurring, though he doesn't know it. What will he do when he realizes that the Basilisk venom and the Phoenix tears are turning him into something new entirely? How will this change the outcome against Voldemort? What will happen?</p><p>Under revision!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear Leads to Safety, Really?

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been under a second revision as of June 4th 2016. I added more detail and fixed the mistakes that I could see. Mind you, I hate Grammar so not everything is fixed and I'm sure the Grammar Nazi's will still hiss a fit. Nevertheless, I endeavored to find and fix my errors. I also attempted to Brit this out more now that I can finally say my British vocabulary is passable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is attempted rape in this first chapter. No, there will be no detail in that(as I could never write out such a thing). But it shapes his future. His future teeters between bleak and good. And all non-con stuff happens off screen because I will not write out those scenes.
> 
> The first few chapters follow the third book closely. You have been warned properly I hope. Things do eventually change a shit ton though. 
> 
> I don't own quotes from the books or movies.

** **

 

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

He didn't know how it happened! It had been a normal day for him. A day where he was avoiding his 'family' like one would avoid the Bubonic Plague. How did he achieve this? He stayed outside for several hours and refused to return, even when hunger gripped him like a vulture latching onto its unsuspecting prey. He didn't want anything to do with his 'family' and they surely didn't want him around any more than usual. It was like a silent agreement between them and Harry couldn't be more grateful for once. 

He had taken to remaining outside for hours upon hours. And he even went so far as to use his 'freedom' to help the neighbors who didn't think he was a 'freak' or a 'disgraceful bastard'. By doing this, he ensured that he had a few pounds in his pocket and would have it to either buy himself a drink or an actual meal when he made enough. He wasn't picky and simply cracked down on his own. And with Dudley still a bit terrified of him and his magic, he was mostly free of his enormous cousin's gang. Harry Hunting was no longer the game of choice on Privet Drive. They had to turn their attentions elsewhere.

Harry had gotten used to staying outside until nine, where he would return to 4 Privet Drive and immediately sequester himself in his room. He did not pay his 'family' any mind and ignored them to the best of his ability. They let him be for the most part, because his accidental magic had been acting up and he'd been able to focus it enough to make a small threat and get his point across. Aunt Petunia was 'gracious enough' to follow through with his request after that incident.

It was on a particularly muggy night in late July, that the strangest and most uncomfortable thing had happened to the Boy-Who-Lived. And Harry had been trough a lot of bloody things in the past two years, so this certainly was bad if all things were considered.

It was nearing nine and he knew his aunt would go spare if he was late and ended up waking the sleeping members of the house. While she wasn't as annoying as she used to be, she could still shriek and whinge like the best of them and he really didn't want t deal with her caterwauling so late in the evening. He barely had enough time to jog down the street.

It was dark and much too hot for Harry's liking. It had been like that a lot lately, he noticed. Summer had decided to come in with a massive wave of heat and following it up, was sweat. The only downside in Harry's opinion. He was surrounded by nearly unbearable heat at every moment.

Just as he passed an alley, something grabbed a hold of his collar and yanked him into the surrounding darkness. Harry could not see his attacker and struggled against the strong arms that had him pinned. One thick arm wrapped around his own arms, keeping him from flailing like he wanted to, and the hand from the other was holding his mouth shut. There was a leather glove on said hand and Harry knew that biting would be futile. It smelled horrible too. He was a Gryffindor but he wasn't stupid to try something when he didn't have the advantage nor a method of escape available.

He tried to move and kick his feet out. Tried to get away, but this man was too strong. And Harry knew it was a male, because he knew that very few women had such muscular torsos and arms and would be able to dwarf Harry's size  _that_ much! This man was dangerous. This man was going to hurt him!

There was a rhythmic and deep shushing near his ear, proving that it definitely was a man who was restricting his movement. He shivered for some reason, uncomfortable with the breathing against the shell of his ear. It was hot and made him squirm in displeasure.

"I've been watching you for the past week," the man breathed in a near whisper, making him shiver in revulsion. There was something off about his tone. Something told him that this man wasn't magical in the least. But you didn't need to be magical in order to be dangerous, Harry knew that very well.

"You, with your pretty green eyes like I've never seen before. Your thin, little body so innocent looking. Even those dorky glasses you wear seem to just make you look so sweet. I want to _taste_ you."

Taste him?! Why?! And how?! And more importantly,  _why_?! What was  _wrong_  with this stranger? Was he a cannibal?! How the bloody hell did a cannibal go unnoticed?

Harry couldn't do anything as the strange man pulled him even deeper into the alley and forced him to the ground. With some maneuvering, Harry was pinned on his back, to the dirt of the alley, his arms forced behind him until he was laying on them as well. The man let out an odd sound that creeped the teen out even more.

"You're so lean and flexible. _Perfect_ ," he crooned, waving a long blade in Harry's face.

The teen's eyes went wide, locking on the weapon instantly. Was he about to be tortured?! Would his face be carved into a disfigured grin?

"Now, you aren't going to scream, are you? We wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little body now would we?" the man asked with a creepy smile. Though Harry could barely see him, he could see the blue eyes and the bright teeth of this monster. And they unnerved him greatly. And he wasn't pretty!

He shook his head in answer to the questions that didn't seem to need an answer. The man ceased his trailing of the blade across his chest and lifted it away. Harry's heart pounded rapidly against his rib cage. It wasn't over, he was sure of it.

"Good boy. Now, I want you to remain quiet and let me have my fun. Can you do that, beautiful? Will you let me enjoy our time together?"

Harry was still staring at the blade, contemplating what would happen if he were to scream. Most of the neighbors did not like him and would probably get the wrong idea about this sort of situation. With the lies his 'family' spat, they'd think it was some sort of sick game he liked to play. Idiots, the lot of them.

And the strange things the man was saying, scared him. More than the thought of facing Voldemort again. More than nearly dying in the Chamber of Secrets. More than anything. What about eating and fun? What kind of fun was he talking about? Harry was sure that he wasn't going to think it was fun. Cannibalism did not sound like fun in his opinion.

" _Beautiful…_ " the man drawled, bringing the blade closer to his face.

Harry nodded suddenly, acquiescing to the man's previous questions/demands.

There was a full smile and a chuckle. "You are such a _good boy_ , aren't you, beautiful? What's your name, love?"

Love? Why was this man calling him 'love'? Wasn't that something that married couples called one another?

"H-harry," he stuttered out, still worried about the blade. It was serrated. He would know. He had to use many of them in his childhood.

" _Harry_ ," the man hummed with strong emphasis. "Is that short for something or is it just that?"

"Hadrian," Harry answered instantly, not liking the fact that there was something sharp digging into his cheek. 

"Ahh... Hadrian. I rather like that. Yes, my little Hadrian. My _good boy_ ," the man praised with a smile.

"And how old are you, Hadrian?"

With eyes still on the blade, "Thirteen in a couple of days."

Why the bloody hell did he say that?! Merlin, was he just  _asking_  for this creep to stalk him?!

"Oooh! A birthday boy as well. Yes, I think I'll give you a nice gift for being so good for me. Now remember to be quiet, love."

Again with the 'love' business. He didn't understand. Didn't want to understand. He just wanted the strange man to go away and leave him alone. To stop calling him a 'good boy' and to just disappear. He wanted his wand. He wanted to be with his friends. He wanted Hogwarts. He'd even take Snape! He just wanted to be anywhere else but here with this strange man who was doing and saying strange things.

A hand on his stomach had him tensing. What was going to happen to him? Was the man going to use the knife and torture him with it? Would he be gutted and have to watch as his intestines were ripped out? Was it possible to even live through that?

He was shaking and faintly he could hear his heart beating harder and harder. He could practically feel it pounding in his chest. Loud and hard. It felt like it would beat right out of him!

The hand dipped lower and rubbed right across his abdomen and then over his trousers, touching him  _there_! Why was this man touching him in such a place?! And why was he smiling like he was happy about it? That was creepy! Didn't heknow that he wasn't supposed to touch people there?! Did he not care?

The man's hand pulled at the zipper and button. And then he was pulling Harry's trousers down, making the teen panic. Why was he touching him there? Weren't only women supposed to do stuff like that to men? And only when they were married?

This situation seemed similar to something he read once, but he couldn't remember what it was called. And the thing it reminded him of, happened with a girl and a guy and  _not two males_!

Wait! Did men do things like that with each other? Things that married people did? Was that even allowed?! And he was pretty sure that grown up people weren't supposed to touch kids and teens like this man as touching Harry.

Not only was he scared and repulsed, but he was worried about what would happen and disgusted that a bloke he didn't know was touching his… _that_!

He didn't know why, but he felt dirty. Almost like this man was infecting him with some disease. Like his touch carried some form of malady that would never go away.

Now the man's hands was fully touching him! Holding him!  _Why_?! Why did he feel the need to shove his hand down Harry's pants a grab his... penis?

His breathing was coming in quicker. He thought he was going to die from lack of air. But at least he wouldn't be able to feel and see the strange man anymore.

It was hot and air wasn't coming into his lungs like it was supposed to. His head was pounding. Throbbing. Maybe he'd pass out and never wake up. He'd suffered headaches form the heat several times during the holiday. 

There was a pressure on his chest and he saw the man's free hand, rubbing circles.

"Shhh… it's okay. I promise you'll enjoy it, Hadrian. I said it would be a nice gift for being good for me."

 _Enjoy what_?!

The man was touching him too much! Way too much! He wanted it to stop! To go away!

His eyes burned with what he assumed to be tears. He locked gazes with the man and let out a squeak of horror when the man's blue eyes rolled back and he collapsed backwards, hand finally free from Harry's person.

The teen shifted away in relief, grabbing the blade as he went. He then rolled to his feet and situated himself while keeping an eye on the man. What had happened? Had he accidentally used his magic to knock the guy out? Not that he was complaining or anything! But he really couldn't handle another threat from the Ministry.

He stared down at the body, feeling uneasy when it didn't move. Harry stepped closer. Bending down a bit, he could see the man's eyes were still open as well as his mouth, but he wasn't moving. In fact, Harry was sure he wasn't breathing. His chest lay still.

Oh no! Did he use accidental magic to _kill_ the guy?

Harry panicked again. What would happen? How would this blow over? Somehow, he would get blamed for this! He got blamed for everything! Coming 'home' covered in dirt and looking like a disheveled mess would send off alarms. And then the information of a dead body being found that would no doubt be getting out to the district, would immediately put his aunt off. She'd be suspicious and would blame it on him because he was the acting scapegoat on Privet Drive!

So not only had he killed a guy, but he was in so much trouble. If only he could get rid of the body! But there was no way to do it!

Harry jumped away when the body suddenly was aflame. Black fire that was tinted a deep shade of purple, covered the man's body and then disappeared, leaving nothing behind. Not even a scorch mark on where it happened. If Harry hadn't been staring at the spot, he would have forgotten where the man had been.

What the bloody hell was  _that_?! He was sure that he had done that! Why was his magic going so wonky all of a sudden? Not only had he just killed someone, but he managed to burn the boy and leave no evidence.

Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! _Oh Merlin_! **OH MERLIN**!

He would be in so much trouble if anyone found out!

He backed out of the alley, intent on getting back to the Dursley's and to his room where he could promptly go mad in peace.

He walked stiffly, with jerky movements. He also made sure to walk directly in the middle of the street. That way he'd see and hear any attackers before they'd have a chance to surprise him.

He reached the house a few moments later and let himself in. It was dark, which meant that Petunia actually had left the door unlocked for him and went to bed! Why she did so, he'd never know, but he didn't question it.

In the fridge was a very small portion of dinner for him. A large piece of bread, a small apple, and half a bottle of water. She was feeling generous that evening, for some strange reason.

He found out why, moments later.

On the counter, was a note addressed to him.

**Boy,**

**Vernon's sister Marge will be visiting tomorrow and staying for the week.**

**You will not be permitted to leave the house without doing the chores or**

**cooking Marge's favorite meals. Also, remember to purchase the special**

**food for Ripper and have all of his toys cleaned ahead of time.**

**Do not disappoint, boy!**

Great! Not only did he have the death of some stranger on his mind, but he'd have to wake up early and prepare the house for Marge's visit. He hated her! She was a monster and always let her bulldog, Ripper do whatever he wanted to Harry.

 _That_ was why Petunia was so giving with his dinner. Because even Petunia wasn't the biggest fan of Marge and her loud bulldog.

Cursing internally, Harry devoured the food, washed the plate, and turned off the light. He then quietly went to his room and threw himself on his bed and annoyance.

The events of the last half hour caught up with him and the Boy-Who-Lived buried his head in his folded arms and cried for reasons he couldn't even understand. He cried for life. For the man who tried to harm him. For no reason other than the fact that it made him feel better. He just cried.

Harry never bothered to go to the bathroom before secluding himself in his room for the night. If he did, however, he would have seen two piercing, yellow eyes staring back at him when he looked in the mirror.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning, feeling too hot for words. It was _scorching_ in his room, but he couldn't understand why. He stumbled to his feet and shook himself. Waving a hand toward himself, he tried to get air, but it wasn't working.

A black shape made him jerk in surprise and he nearly screamed when he saw his arm was on fire! His actual arm!

And the fire was spreading! It was hot! It didn't burn, but it was still hot and Harry groaned as the fire spread up his arms and across his shoulders to his other arm. It traveled down his back and legs and finally, he was one burning mess. Every muscle was on fire without any pain, but the heat was too much!

Harry fainted from the rapid escalation of his body temperature.

* * *

Harry awoke an hour later, feeling well rested. Of course he then remembered what happened to cause him to sleep again and as he looked at himself wildly, he could see no black fire. Nothing at all. But what he _could_ see, was everything.

His glasses were on the desk and yet he could see everything around him clearly. Why?

Was this another spurt of accidental magic? Had he somehow repaired his eyes? Was that even possible?

Harry decided to check his eyes in the bathroom and went about his business.

He looked fine. More than fine really. His hair seemed a bit longer, to his shoulders, and a lot silkier. His eyes still seemed unnaturally green, though he noticed his complexion wasn't a sickly sort of pale anymore. More milky than sickly.

His ribs weren't sticking out either.

Just what had happened to him?

Harry took a quick shower and dressed for the soon to be strenuous day. He had a lot of cleaning to do. Marge was picky and he really didn't want to hear her whinging over how it wasn't to her ridiculous standards.

Ignoring Dudley's weird gaping, Harry set about making breakfast.

* * *

She was a vile creäture! Despicable! He officially hated Marge Dursley and perfectly understood well why she never married. No one would want to be sidled with her for the rest of their days. No one! She was a grumpy old spinster that turned people's stomachs.

The old bitch dared to insult his parents! His mother in particular! How dare she! She had no right! And then to say that Petunia was  _better!_ Hell No! Petunia was probably one of the worst guardians a child could have. 

The old bitch knew nothing of his parents!  _NOTHING_!

Harry's anger was so strong, so powerful, he unconsciously inflated the beastly woman and sent her floating out the door that lead to the terrace. Vernon had tried desperately to keep her grounded, but it didn't work and he fell into a bush as his sister floated away like a hot air balloon. She certainly  _looked_  like one, not that his magic had done much other than make her dirigible.

He'd _had_ it. Stomping through the house, he found the key for the cupboard and yanked all of his things out. He then dug for his wand and pulled it out, facing Vernon who had managed to get back to his feet and pull himself from the bush in order to threaten Harry.

"You bring her back! You bring her back now! You put her right!" the walrus like man demanded.

Harry scoffed, "No, I won't! She deserved what she got!" He neglected to inform the man that he actually didn't _have_ a way to get her back, but he didn't need to know that. Harry didn't give a damn what happened to the woman thenceforth. Didn't care if she floated into outer space. At least she was gone.

"Why you little-!"

Harry raised his wand even higher and the fat man backed away slightly. "Keep away from me!" the boy threatened.

"You're not supposed to do magic outside school," the man sneered, looking like the cat that had caught the canary.

Harry scoffed once more. "Oh yeah? Try me?" he challenged.

Going up to his room, he packed what he had into his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's empty cage. Stomping back down the stairs, he slammed the front door open and walked out into the evening, not caring in the least about what happened to Marge.

Stopping at a bus stop a few blocks from Privet Drive, he plopped onto a bench and sighed. Not one of his better ideas. Now what was he supposed to do? Did he wait for morning where he'd catch a cab to the Leaky Cauldron, or just start walking now? And what would happen to him? Would the Ministry be alerted to this? Would he be arrested?

The snapping of a twig caught his attention and he jerked, looking to the left suddenly. In the bushes, about ten feet from his current position, was what he assumed to be a dog. A very large, black dog.

And it was growling at him!

Before he could react, a loud screeching noise alerted him of an oncoming vehicle, which made him jump back when a large  _triple_ decker bus appeared out of nowhere, on the street in front of him.

That was the moment that Harry met Stanley Shunpike and learned of the Knight Bus.

* * *

Harry did not like riding the Knight Bus. It was too fast, too bumpy, and too smelly. The conductor, Stan, was odd, and there was a creepy, shrunken head that talked with a Jamaican accent. And he learned that there was an escaped convict that was apparently mad and powerful, roaming about the wizarding world. Wonderful.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Harry could only be grateful it was over. Tom, the barkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron, stepped onto the bus and smiled. "Mr. Potter!"

Harry was escorted from the bus and the man grabbed his things for him.

He followed the man into the inn and through the dining area and up the stairs.

Harry was shown to a room and to his surprise, Hedwig was sitting there, waiting for him. He was happy to see her well and gave her head a nice pat. She let loose a small bark and nipped his fingers affectionately.

The next moment, he was introduced to Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. Mr. Fudge knew of Harry's magical outburst with Vernon's sister, but nothing about the strange man the evening prior. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that.

He was taken to task, over running away, not for blowing someone up like a balloon! What was _wrong_ with the wizarding world, he wondered.

That was until he found out that the Minister was worried about him encountering the mad convict who was on the loose.

He then learned that the man had purchased all of his school books for him as some sort of belated birthday gift.

Harry was escorted from the room then, barely able to give the man a proper, 'thank you' as he went.

The next day, Harry went to Gringotts and had to prove that he was himself, since he didn't have his key. The Goblins demanded some blood, which he was reluctant to give, but really needed to do so to get a key. He needed money.

At the suggestion of Griphook, whom he had shocked by remembering very clearly and being respectful to, he got a new key made for his vault.

That way, he'd have it on him always. He also learned about bank statements and the wizard version of checks. Since he couldn't get Vernon to sign the permission slip for Hogsmeade, he'd have to go with the next best thing, which was mail ordering items from the small town.

Working out what he needed, he was then told to demonstrate a particular spell so that their correspondence would be proven by him knowing which spell he cast. He was not to tell anyone else about it either. Gringotts allowed magic of all species and ages to be performed if the person in question had the permission of a goblin.

Harry went for _Avis_ , creating a small flock of birds. There was problem right after he cast it though. His wand burned!

Looking down, he could see a large scorch mark around where his hand had been.

Griphook gave him a confused look, but did not question anything. Once everything was settled, Harry was able to retrieve gold from his account and go buy the necessities.

The situation with his wand gotten his attention and he decided that Ollivander needed a visit.

Stepping into the shop, he waited for the weird, old man to appear suddenly. He didn't disappoint. The man looked at him for only a second before rattling off, "Mr. Potter. Holly, eleven inches, Phoenix Feather. Nice and supple. What can I help you with?"

Harry placed his wand on the counter. "I tried to do a spell at Gringotts and I burnt the wand. I don't know what happened. It was just  _Avis_ ," he stated with a frown.

The old wizard looked at the wand for a moment, before picking it up and placing it to his ear.

"Oh dear. The wood no longer agrees with you. And the feather, though agreeing perfectly fine, is demanding something be added to it. It seems I'm going to have to take this wand apart and construct a whole new one for you, Mr. Potter."

Those cloudy eyes landed on his, making him nervous.

"You've changed. Something inside of you is different. You now require a more powerful wand than before," the man said.

With a flick of his own wand, Ollivander pulled something long and red from the holly wand. He then placed it on the counter.

"The Phoenix Feather," he explained.

Ollivander left to the back and returned with a large platter, covered in all sorts of objects.

"Please run your hand over this and pick the one that feels right to you."

Harry shrugged and did so. None of them gave him feelings of any sorts and he shook his head.

"Always a tricky customer, Mr. Potter," Ollivander smiled.

He came back with a smaller platter, that only had four items on it. Harry's eyes immediately honed in on the fang and he grabbed it, feeling a warmth spread through his palm. "This is it," he said.

Ollivander was gaping as he took the fang from him and lined it out beside the feather.

"Curious, very curious. Phoenix Feather of life and Basilisk Fang of death."

Harry's eyes widened. "How ironic," he muttered.

Ollivander caught it. "Pardon?" he asked.

Harry sputtered, "It's just, uh, I killed a Basilisk last year, but was stabbed by a fang and would have died if a Phoenix hadn't cried on the wound."

Ollivander's face mirrored Harry's own, but he didn't say anything. He pulled a box from under the counter and opened the lid.

"Choose a wood."

Harry ran his hands over the various pieces of wood and frowned. None seemed to fit.

He paused over one and grabbed it tightly. He held it out to Ollivander, who looked pale.

"Yew."

The man set the three items aside and fixed Harry with an expectant look. "May I see your hand?"

Though he was confused, the teen held his right hand out.

Ollivander grabbed it and placed it to his ear, which had Harry gave him an odd look. Questioning if he'd gone lumpy yet.

He was nodding to himself then and smiled.

"Mr. Potter, may I use some of your blood as a bonder for the wand?"

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Because Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears currently run strong through your veins. They are changing you. Using your blood in the wand would make it more powerful and give you more access to your magic."

"I thought the venom was gone once Fawkes cried on the wound!"

"Oh, heavens no! The venom just isn't able to kill you now. It's still there. No one has ever lived after being bitten by a Basilisk, so there are so records of this ever occurring. Quite the exciting life you have, Mr. Potter! The venom is _strong_ too!"

With a sigh, Harry allowed to wandmaker to take some of his blood. The next twenty minutes were spent watching the man chant and wave his wand over the collected pieces that were coated in his life essence.

There was a bright light and all that remained, was a long wand that was black in color and had a very fancy looking handle. All curved and smooth.

Ollivander stared at it in what seemed to be reverence. He gestured for Harry to pick it up and do something.

Harry grabbed it and gasped as a large amount of power coursed through his body. The tip of the wand glowed green, before dying down. He waved it and cast, " _Avis_."

The flocks of birds shot forth easily and he was happy when his wand wasn't smoking after the casting.

"Brilliant!" Ollivander cheered. "Now, it'll be a lot more expensive this time, for the changes made."

Harry shrugged. "It's okay. Are those wand holsters?" he asked, looking at the far wall.

Harry was then instructed on the differences of the various wand holsters and what they could do for him. He settled for one that keyed into his magic and would be invisible to all but him. The reaction time was quick and he like the color green it was. "Wicked."

After spending thirty Galleons, Harry was finally able to return to the Leaky Cauldron.

Imagine his surprise when a couple of weeks later, he was nearly tripped by a cat chasing a rat down the hall outside his room and hearing the voices of his two best friends yelling at one another from downstairs.

* * *

  **A/N: So, this is the first chapter!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	2. Revelations that Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Ron and Hermione.  
> He has a deep talk with Hermione. :(  
> He discovers another change.  
> This kid just can't get a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been revised on July 20th 2016. More detail was added.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **Quotes from the movie aren't mine.****

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

* * *

Harry smiled at his friends as they sat at the long table in the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron sat on his right and Hermione was on the other side of the table, in front of him. In her arms, was a complacent feline named Crookshanks - which was much uglier than any other cat he'd ever seen - and Ron seemed to be holding onto Scabbers for dear life. He also glared at the feline, like it was some evil monster.

Ron procured a newspaper clipping, of a photo of him and his family in Egypt, dressed in Egyptian clothing and smiling at the camera. Mr. Weasley had won some prize at work and the whole family was able to go away for the summer hols to visit their son Bill would was working for the Egyptian Gringotts Branch. Everyone looked happy as they waved for the people to see.

Ron made sure to explain who the two men in the photo were. The two Harry didn't know. His brothers Bill and Charlie. Charlie was everything Harry had expected of someone who dealt with dragons on a day to day basis.

For several minutes, Ron jabbered on excitedly about how amazing Egypt and all the different magical things he'd gotten to see. Hermione then made a comment about Egyptians worshiping cats and Ron snorted, claiming they were a bit nutty back then.

Scabbers and Crookshanks did not get on very well and Harry was certain that all future happenings between the two were going to cause trouble.

Two identical faces appeared a moment later, their familiarity a small relief to Harry. The two sent him a simultaneous wink before taking the photo from Ron and making teasing remarks on their brother's obvious need to tell everyone he saw about where they went for the summer. Harry couldn't fault him for it, Egypt sounded amazing. Besides, he knew that Ron felt that he didn't have much to brag about, though Harry would disagree. Still, he let his friend have his moments of excitement.

Harry stood upon seeing Mrs. Weasley entering the room, and gave her a smile. For one of the people who was always nice to him and had even taken him into her home despite the fact that her children and he had not asked, he would smile always. She smiled back and placed a hand on his head, giving him a once over.

"Good to see you dear! You're looking a bit peaky."

"It's good to see you too!" he grinned. Mrs. Weasley was probably one of the greatest people he'd ever met. Generous with her heart and always supportive. Even after the flying car incident. And always wanting to feed everyone.

"Now, have you got everything you need? All of your books?" she asked, making sure.

"Yeah,"  he said, motioning to the ceiling with a hand, "it's all upstairs."

"All of your clothes?" she tried again. This was probably something she had to do all the time with the amount of children she had in her house. Merlin forbid someone forget something and they would have to go back again - much like they had last year - in order to get it all.

"Everything's there," he reassured her.

"Good boy!" she smiled, patting his cheek affectionately.

The teen briefly flashed back a couple of weeks where another person had called him a 'good boy'. Harry found that he did not like being called a 'good boy'. It made him uncomfortable to remember what happened the last time someone referred to him as such.

He was brought back to the present and managed to say, 'thank you' in time. He didn't want to be rude.

Mr. Weasley appeared beside his wife and offered a hand as he greeted the teen. "Harry Potter, you look excited for Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley patted them both on the back and went to bother Percy about his shiny Head Boy badge. She was cooing with pride.

Harry nodded to the red-haired man, "Mr. Weasley." They shook hands. Harry hadn't shaken many hands in his life, but he knew that a firm handshake was supposed to show good character or inner strength of some sort. He didn't really understand when his old Primary teacher said a handshake could tell a lot about a person. He had always insisted on making it firm.

"Harry, I wonder if I might have a word?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, sure," the teen acquiesced.

Mr. Weasley led him to a dark corner of the room, all the while nodding and greeting some people in passing. The man's countenance took a downward turn, his previous cheer and good attitude seemed to bleed away. He looked fearful, worried, and determined all at once. Harry was pretty sure he was a about to be given some very bad news.

"Harry, there are some in the Ministry who would try to discourage me from divulging what I am about to reveal to you, but I think that you need to know the facts."

Harry was struck in that moment. All his life, people had assumed that because he was a child, he did not need to know certain things. Because he wasn't an adult, it wasn't his business to know. People made decisions for him all the time, regarding his own experiences or life in general.

Someone was _actually_ going to tell him what was going on! Mr. Weasley's wicked meter has just gone up several points.

Mr. Weasley prodded him forward a bit and said, "You are in danger, Harry. Grave danger."

Harry glanced to his right and saw the photograph of the screaming convict on the wall. He had to wonder though, when was he _not_ in danger? It seemed that every year at Hogwarts would be filled with some life altering trauma one way or another. "Has this anything to do with Sirius Black, sir?" After all, Harry wasn't daft and could easily tell when had set the man before him, on edge.

That seemed to do it. Mr. Weasley looked around again, his hands twitching. "What do you know about Sirius Black, Harry?" he asked, leaning against the wall, blocking Harry from the view of the others in the room who were looking over with interest.

Harry shrugged, "I know that he's escaped from Azkaban and that's he's the only person to have ever accomplished such a feat."

"Do you know why he broke out?" the red-haired man asked suddenly. He looked faintly ill.

Harry shook his head in the negative. 

"Twelve years ago, when you stopped…"

"Voldemort," Harry supplied.

" _Don't say his name!_ " the man urged, looking petrified.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, remembering that a lot of people weren't okay with it like he was. Strange, since he had more reason to fear the name than others did. But then again, Harry had never lived during the era of the war, so he didn't really know just what saying it would do.

"When you stopped... You-Know-Who, Black lost everything. But to this day, he still remains a faithful servant and in his mind, _you_ are the only thing that stands in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power."

Mr. Weasley pulled him along once more, until they were further from the rest of the people in the room. "And that is why he has escaped from Azkaban. To find you."

Harry filled in the words that the man seemed reluctant to say. "And kill me." Each year something or someone was always after his head. He was beginning to expect that someone had either put a hit out for him, or the bloody universe just hated him. Either was extremely possible. Maybe whatever deity/ies that presided over the universe wanted to ruin his life.

The older wizard frowned, but did not disagree.

"Harry, I want you to swear to me that whatever you might hear, you won't go looking for Black," the man asked, his desperation loud and clear.

"Mr. Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" Harry asked with an incredulous tone.

Honestly, he may be a Gryffindor and he might have a problem involving rescuing people, but he wasn't so foolish as to go looking for someone who literally wanted to kill him.

* * *

The next day, Harry had joined Hermione in her shopping for her school things. Ron wanted to stay in bed and soak up the last days of the summer holiday, so Harry was the assistant. If they hadn't been allowed to use magic in Diagon Alley - due to their magical signatures being mixed in with everyone else's - Harry would have been stuck carrying too many bags. Luckily, Hermione knew the shrinking charm, which saved him a lot of grief.

It was in Madam Malkin's that he found out something frankly disturbing. It was amazing but also terrifying.

The teen had accidentally cut himself on a nail. A bloody nail! He'd been waiting for Hermione and had sat himself on one of the upholstered chairs in the room. He found himself fiddling with the arm rests and the seat in his boredom. And then he accidentally cut himself on a stray nail, how pathetic. Done in by a piece of metal not even an inch big.

What had happened after that though, was horrible.

The chair collapsed beneath him and he looked around in shock. Harry knew that he wasn't heavy - not by any stretch of the imagination - so why did it happen?

Sitting on the floor, he grabbed at the broken chair and turned it over. The wood that had been holding the legs on the right side of the chair, had completely corroded away by something green. There was a green substance on the floor, hissing and smoking, eating a hole right through the wood of the floor.

Harry gaped, because that was not good! That was in fact, very bad. He leaned forward to look down the hole and could see whatever the green was, corroding the rock a floor below. Luckily, nothing worth money was below him.

He winced and looked down at his hand, which was bleeding a green substance! The very same substance! Why did this always have to happen to _him_?!

The cut was clotting already, but that didn't stop his shocked gasp. That stuff had come from  _him_! From his cut! It was like an acid.  **ACID**! He hadn't even thought it was possible for a human body to have acid inside and for it not to like, melt.

When Ollivander said something about the venom and tears 'changing' him he hadn't paid it much mind, but was _this_ what he meant? Were they turning him into some odd creature? Was he becoming a freak now?! Like the Dursleys always told him he was?

He stared for another moment, before pulling out his new wand and vanishing the chair. Or rather, it took his three tries to vanish it, but he had eventually gotten it. Though he'd only ever seen Snape use the spell on potions before, so it wasn't like he even knew anything about it.

The teen stopped what he was doing in order to acknowledge his foolishness over using a spell he really didn't know anything about. Perhaps he shouldn't do that anymore.

Harry stood and cast a quick _Episkey_ \- Hermione had taught him that last year because he was always getting into trouble - on his wound, sighing in relief when it healed.

With a reluctant sigh, he moved toward the back of the shop, where he knew Hermione and the women of the store were. He pulled ten Galleons out of his coin purse and handed them to Madam Malkin. 

"I sat in your chair and it broke. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

She gaped for a moment, but took the money and handed seven Galleons back. "It wasn't that expensive, dear."

Harry smiled gratefully and looked at his hand again. If his blood was really acidic now, then he'd have to take extra measures to not get cut on anything.

"Madam, do you have any pairs of Dragon-hide Gloves?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. But they're sixty-two Sickles," she answered.

He handed three Galleons back over, knowing that he was about one Galleon and a few Sickles over the price. "Just keep them. Can I get a pair in black, if you have them?"

The woman nodded and scuttled off to get what he asked for. Hermione was giving him a questioning look and he shrugged, "Just extra protection for Care this year. You know how Hagrid is."

Honestly, Hagrid would definitely make their class interesting.

When their venture for clothing was finished _(finally!)_ they moved on to Flourish and Blotts before finally returning to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry pulled Hermione aside as they waited for their dinner, in order to ask her something that had been bothering him for weeks.

"Mione, I have a question and I figured you'd know the answer because you get out of the house more than I do."

She frowned but nodded. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked as she leaned forward so they could talk more privately.

"Uh... adults aren't supposed to  _touch_  kids, right?" he queried, looking uncomfortable and refusing to meet her gaze. He promptly stared at the table between them.

Hermione was no idiot. She got where he was going and gasped in horror, looking him over for any possible signs of injury or something along those lines. It made him feel warm and fuzzy to think of how much she cared.

"Did your uncle touch you?!" she asked in fear.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't know the... man. He pulled me into an alley and then he...  _touched_  me and called me all these weird names… and I was scared and he had a knife and it was dark. And he kept telling me I was a 'good boy' and then I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried. And then he fell over and I'm pretty sure I used accidental magic to knock him out."

Harry may have fibbed on the knocked out part, but he wasn't about to tell her he killed someone. It was self defense, but he wasn't risking it just yet. Hermione would probably be the kind of person who who scolded as she patted his back.

The witch shifted to the seat closer to his own and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Harry! You're right, adults aren't supposed to. Those that do things like that are called  _pedophiles_. And since you obviously didn't want him to do it, it's called  _rape_. He was a rapist, Harry. He was a very bad person and I do not want you to feel bad for him in any way. There is no excuse to rape someone. Even if they dress inappropriately, _no one has a right to another's body_."

Rape. That's what it was! He'd nearly been raped! Dear Merlin, why?! Why did people feel the need to just... _touch_ others without their consent?

"Are you okay? He didn't get very far... did he?" she asked warily.

"No! No, he only had my trousers half off before I really started panicking. It was just so creepy because he was asking for my name and age and telling me it would be 'good' and I have never felt so helpless before." He was shaking a bit, but she was calm for him. She was like a solid rock that he needed to lean on. He wasn't sure anyone else would be able to handle this information so calmly.

The curly-haired girl frowned and ran her fingers through his messy hair. "Well, we can be glad that nothing else happened. Harry. If you ever have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me. I will do my best to explain everything I can to you."

He nodded and sat back. "Isn't it bad for guys to be doing what he wanted to do to me? My aunt and uncle don't like it and they say that it's... unnatural." They usually said things that were a lot worse, but Harry wasn't in the habit of cursing.

"Harry, your relatives are some of the worst people that have ever been born and you shouldn't listen to anything they say."

Hermione's thinking face was on now. "Now I _personally_ don't believe that homosexuality is wrong. If you only like the opposite sex, you are heterosexual. If you are attracted to both men and women or two or more genders at once, then you are bisexual, and if you like your own sex, you are homosexual. Now the muggle world is very against such relationships and deliberately put those who like their own gender, down. They use words like, 'ponce', 'faggot', 'poof', and 'queer' especially in Britain, and most worldly used would be ' _gay_ ' to usually describe men who like other men. 'Lesbian' and 'dyke' are used to describe gay women. Yes, they have warped the meaning of regular words and made them into hurtful insults."

She sat up a little straighter. "However in the magical world, homosexuality isn't considered shameful because wizards, if they are powerful enough, can bear children. Yes, I know, strange but completely possible. It took me a while to believe it but with magic, nearly anything is possible. Besides, the magicals believe in soulmates and you can't help it if the one you are destined for, is of the same gender as you. It doesn't work like that."

Harry nodded his understanding and threw his arms around her again. He liked hugs. He'd never gotten any before Hogwarts and intended to get as many as he could. "Thanks, Mione."

She smiled, returning the motion, "No problem. Now, do you want to talk to an adult about his, or are you comfortable with it remaining between us for now."

"Just us, for now," he sighed, not wanting to let anyone know just yet.

He wasn't in the habit of spilling his secrets to everyone without a good reason.

* * *

The blowing of the whistle of the Hogwarts Express alerted everyone on the platform that the train was leaving. Harry saw Ron hanging out the window as poor Mrs. Weasley fought through the crowd to give him Scabbers, whom he had accidentally left behind. Again. The second time that morning actually.

"Ron! Ron! Oh, Ron! Don't lose him!"

Ron nodded as he grabbed the rat and waved farewell to his mother as the train got further away from the station.

Hermione led them down the corridor and into a compartment. "Come on, everywhere else is full." She slid the door open and took a seat.

Inside, there was someone. An adult from the looks of him, and he was pressed into the corner of the seat nearest the window, a brown coat covered most of his frame. A lone suitcase was on the rack above his head. There was a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey near the window.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked randomly, plopping himself in the seat opposite the man. "A new professor?"

"R. J. Lupin," Hermione answered immediately.

"Do you know everything? How is it  _she_  knows everything?" Ron asked Harry in astonishment.

Hermione sent him an exasperated look, "It's on his suitcase, Ronald."

"Oh."

Harry frowned. "Do you think he's really asleep?" he asked.

"He seems to be, why?" the only girl in the compartment queried.

Harry took a deep breath and slid the door closed. "I've got to tell you something."

Over the next few minutes, Harry told his friends everything Mr. Weasley had warned him about. Ron looked like he was going to be sick and Hermione looked intrigued.

"They'll catch Black, won't they? Everyone's looking for him," the witch pointed out.

"Sure," Ron nodded skeptically, "except that one's ever broken out of Azkaban and he's a murderous, raving lunatic."

Harry sent the teen a bland look. "Thanks, Ron."

The train jerked suddenly and they all looked to the window, which was fogging up.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked as Harry stood slowly to peer out of the compartment. "We can't be there yet."

Harry slid the door open and looked out into the corridor, just like every other student on the train. The locomotive was jerked once more and Harry fell back into the compartment and into his seat with a thump. The door slid closed on its own.

Harry winced at a dull pain in his bum. They needed better cushioning for the seats, really. A seven hour plus ride and they expected people to be comfortable sitting in the same position for so long?

"I don't know," Harry said in answer to Hermione's question, "maybe we've broken down." Though the train have never broken down before according to Hogwarts: A History.

Just then - like in a cliche, horror film - the lights went out, leaving them in darkness.

Hermione let out a yelp. "Ouch! Ron, that's my foot!"

The lights flickered on and off as they could see Ron pressed against the window. He didn't seem all too concerned about Hermione's pained appendage. "There's something moving out there!" he squeaked in fear.

Once again, the lights disappeared and they were plunged into darkness.

"I think... I think someone's coming aboard!" Ron wailed in a piercing whisper.

Harry's breath came out in a puff of white air as the air suddenly froze over. Something white crept along the window and Ron gulped. Ice.

The entire train was moved once more and they all grasped their seats in worry.

The bottle of liquor that was resting by the window, probably belonging to the unknown man, froze over immediately and Harry put his hands together to try to conserve his warmth. His breath was visible in big, white puffs.

Ron gave a yell when the train moved again, knocking him into Hermione who nearly fell off the seat. "Bloody hell! What's happening?!"

Harry's attention was drawn to a dark shadow that was passing by the door. He did not like the shape of it. And the absolute depression that overcame him, made him shudder. It was so cold. So terrifyingly cold. He felt like all the happiness had been taken from him. Like he'd never smile again. Like there was no hope for living any longer.

A skeletal hand appeared on the door, coming from the dark figure. The door slid aside with a slow screech and a creepy hand curled around the edge of it, all knobbly and bony.

The creature that opened the door of their compartment, made Harry think of the Grim Reaper or a Wraith. And it made him colder just looking at it. Like death was upon them all.

Crookshanks and Scabbers both had a negative reaction and the cat hissed while the rat squeaked incessantly. Hermione moved away, bumping into Ron as she went.

Harry could only assume that it turned to him, because the dark cowl of its hood got closer to his seat and then his personal space was being invaded and he felt some sort of suction coming from the creature. And he could feel the pressure in his chest.

It was strong and he felt like something was trying to rip his soul from him. It hurt worse than Dudley's beatings had. More than the Basilisk venom had.

Harry could barely see what happened next. All he knew was that a bright,white light appeared and the soul ripping pressure disappeared suddenly. And all he could hear, as if it was coming from a distance, was the voice of a panicked woman, screaming.

" **Haaaaaaaryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!** "

Everything went black.

* * *

He came to when he heard Hermione asking if he was alright. He did not feel alright int he least.

The brunet groaned as he sat up and shook himself off a bit. Something long and brown was shoved in his face.

"Eat this. It's alright, it's chocolate. The best remedy for a Dementor attack."

He looked up to see a man he did not recognize, holding up a large piece of chocolate. His brown mustache twitched. Harry accepted the sweet gingerly and stared at the monster free doorway.

"Why was that thing here?" he asked.

"It was one of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black," explained the man. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver."

He placed the rest of the chocolate bar on the seat beside Harry and stood, heading for the door.

He looked back and smiled. "Eat. You'll feel better."

The three teens looked at one another and Harry asked about what had happened and if they had passed out like he did. They shook their heads, though Ron did describe some of what he had been feeling. Like he'd never be cheerful again. Good description.

When Hermione shot down his claim that a woman was screaming somewhere, he sat there for the remainder of the ride, wondering if maybe the venom or the tears were driving him mad. Or maybe it was a reaction to the Dementor thing. Either way, this was not a good way to start the term.

* * *

Though a lot of magicals looked down upon muggles, they apparently respected their abilities with literature. And Professor Flitwick, maestro of the Frog Choir, especially respected the books and plays written by Shakespeare. Though the man wasn't uptight like some of the people Harry had been forced to meet.

Harry himself had never been a fan of Macbeth - or any other Shakespearean work - but the professor's take on the first scene of the fourth act, impressed him. And the choir did a fantastic job of singing it too!

 

**Eye of newt, and toe of frog,**

**Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,**

**Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting,**

**Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing,**

 

**In the cauldron boil and bake;**

**Fillet of a fenny snake,**

**Scale of dragon; tooth of wolf;**

**Witches' mummy; maw and gulf.**

**Double, double toil and trouble;**

**Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.**

 

**Something wicked this way comes!**

The frogs croaked at the end and the Great Hall was filled with applause.

Dumbledore gave his annual greeting to the school and introduced the man from the train as Professor R. J. Lupin, who would be taking up the DADA position. Harry wondered if the man would make it to a second year or not. Probably not. No one ever made it to a second year.

The man stood and gave a small bow. He was obviously of the meek type. Harry couldn't help but snicker when Snape clapped a whole two times with no amount of enthusiasm. He looked completely annoyed that he was sitting next to the new professor. That, or the fact that he hadn't gotten to teach DADA again. Whichever worked.

The students clapped lightly, also not really expecting Lupin to last all that long. They no longer held any hope for a professor that would stick around.

Dumbledore moved on to inform them all that Hagrid would be the Care of Magical Creatures teacher that year. It didn't surprise Harry because he'd gotten a note from Hagrid that summer, telling him all about it. The book for the class was pure evil. No book should be able to bite your hand off. None whatsoever.

Harry was horrified to learn that the Dementors were going to be patrolling the borders of the school! Why in the bleedin' hell did they have to be so close?! He found that he did not like Dementors at all. He'd face Voldemort again, so long as he never had to feel that way or hear the woman scream his name so painfully, ever again.

"But you know, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times. If one only remembers, to turn on the light."

That evening, they left to their dormitories. The entrance to Gryffindor Tower had changed over the holidays and Seamus couldn't get the Fat Lady to let them in, no matter how many times they tried the password. She was too busy trying to break the glass in her hand, with just her voice. Harry would swear up and down that his ears were bleeding just from the noise.

"Ah, ah, ah!  **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Everyone within hearing distance clutched their heads. The woman finally slammed the glass into the wall behind her and she giggled, like nothing happened. " _Amazing_ , just with my voice!"

" _Fortuna Major_!" Harry said loudly.

She stopped laughing and huffed. "Yes, alright! Go in!" she waved them off as her portrait opened inward.

"Thank you!" he said with a hint of snark.

Whoever decided that she was the perfect guardian for Gryffindor Tower, were obviously mental.

 

* * *

"My dear, you have... the Grim."

That sentence completely ruined Divination for Harry. The poor teen was doing just fine with sitting there, pretending that he knew what was going on, and then the batty woman had to read his cup and predict that he was going to die. And now everyone was throwing him these odd looks. Like they pitied him or something. Someone even commented on Sirius Black.

As they walked down to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione and Ron argued over how many classes she was taking that term. A 'fair few' seemed to hit Ron hard and he pointed out that two of her classes were at the same time and she'd have to be in two places at once.

She scoffed at such a thing and rolled her eyes.

Hagrid led the class into the forest and told them to open their books to page forty-nine. He then proceeded to tell Malfoy how to open it, in a very slow tone. Obviously questioning his intelligence. It made Harry snicker to see someone who thought so highly of himself, being taken down several notches.

When Hagrid was far enough away, Malfoy began to complain about his teaching of their class and said he was going to tell his father. Again. Like he didn't tell his father enough already.

Harry sighed. "Malfoy, you tell your father everything. He's pretty much your bosom buddy, for Merlin's sake. I wonder if you go shopping for lingerie together as well as gossip like old hags with nothing better to do, as well."

The surrounding students who heard, began to snicker. Even some of the Slytherins, because that was how they were. Draco flushed and huffed. "Oh! Finally learning proper English, eh Potter?!" With a sneer he added, "Just because you're all pretty now, doesn't mean you have anything on me. You will never be better than me, you filthy halfblood."

Harry snorted. "Funny, you wanted to be my friend three years ago, even knowing I was a 'filthy halfblood'. And I must say Malfoy, I'm flattered that you find me so attractive. It means a lot coming from the queen himself."

The blond gaped as his fellows laughed at him. Harry threw in a wink. "And the truth is Malfoy, you will never be good enough for me. Your friendship isn't even worth half a Knut in my eyes."

Hagrid started the class before the blond could retaliate.

Harry got to ride a Hippogriff and it wasn't nauseating like he'd thought it would be. He liked Buckbeak. He preferred Hippogriff to Flooing any day.

Malfoy didn't like Buckbeak, but the animal breaking his arm was all his own fault. He ignored Hagrid's instruction and paid the price. 

* * *

Their first DADA class was interesting. Professor Lupin introduced them to a Boggart. Which apparently could take the form of whatever the person feared the most.

Harry had to pause. What _did_ he fear most? He truly didn't know. His life wasn't filled with much things to be scared of. Not snakes like some students, or spiders, like with Ron.

 **Riddikulus** was the spell that would help defeat a Boggart. All you had to do what make it something funny. Something that would make people laugh. Laughter defeated Boggarts. How did someone turn something they were terrified of, into something funny? Ho wound they concentrate long enough to do such a thing?

Ron had a large spider that he put on skates so it couldn't move. Harry hadn't even known that wizards knew about roller skates. Parvati Patil had a King Cobra that she turned into a jack in the box.

Harry's Boggart was indecisive for a while. It just couldn't seem to choose a form. It flickered back and forth between what looked to be a man and what seemed to be a floating, black mass.

It finally stopped on the man and Harry blanched. He recognized those eyes and that smile. That  _knife_. He flinched as a demented grin spread slowly across the man's face. "Hello, little Hadrian."

Dear Merlin, why?! Why was he here?! Why, out of everything, did his greatest fear have to be _him_?!

"Harry!"

He turned and caught Hermione's eyes. She mouthed, 'that the man?' and he nodded.

'Drag' she mouthed back.

Harry knew about that. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon went on and on about their ' _unnaturalness'_. He could do that. He turned and faced his fear again and could tell where she got the idea. And then it hit him. He raised his wand and said, " _Riddikulus_!"

The pedophile's outfit changed into a very gaudy, hot pink, mid-thigh dress with bright, yellow heels. He also had a large black wig on and dark makeup that was piled on thick.

It was humorous, because he had severely hairy legs and a very masculine physique, making him look strange in his new skin-tight outfit. He didn't even passably resemble a girl.

The class roared with laughter and Harry moved over to Hermione's side, who patted him on the back.

"You did it. You faced him," she muttered encouragingly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. That's good."

It really was. He just never wanted to do it again.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade weekend was on Halloween. Harry remained in the boy's dorm, writing letters to the various shops in the small village. If he was placing orders, he'd have to do it some time soon. And why not when he had the time?

He paused briefly and looked at his glove covered hands. Several students had questioned him about them, but he always skirted around the issue. He wasn't allowed to wear them in Potions, because Snape said the gloves could negatively affect some ingredients.

Even Snape had asked why he needed them. He just said he was cold, though he knew the man didn't believe a word of it. Snape had some sort of eighth sense or something. He knew everything abut everything.

Harry hadn't had any accidents as of late and he could only hope things stayed that way.

It was later in the evening, when he was sitting in the Common Room, reading a book, that he heard some commotion. With a shrug, he moved to the portrait hole and opened it up to see Dumbledore and several Gryffindor students, staring at him in shock.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at the various faces.

"Harry, how long have you been up here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Since everyone left for Hogsmeade, sir. My uncle didn't sign the slip, so I couldn't go," he explained quickly.

"You've been inside the entire time?"

"Yes, sir. I've been busy writing letters and then I moved to the Common Room for some reading by the fireplace and I could hear all of you out here. What's wrong?"

"The Fat Lady's portrait has been ruined. She was attacked and we're going to have to round up every ghost in the castle to look for her," Dumbledore said.

"No need for that Headmaster," the voice of Filch caught his attention. "She's up there."

Harry was told to stay inside the doorway for a moment, until Dumbledore could settle things. In the meantime, Ron and Hermione nudged their way passed several students to come stand by him and tell him how their day was.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said. "Who would tear up a portrait? It's not like they can feel anything."

Hermione didn't answer. She was too busy feeling the shredded material that was once the Fat Lady's portrait.

"These were made by claws," she mumbled. "But why would an animal attack a portrait? I mean, it must have passed several others on the way up here, so it couldn't be because it was moving."

"I believe _I_ can help you there."

The girl stepped out of the entryway and looked around for the voice.

The portrait right next to where the Fat Lady's portrait resided, was frowning. The woman was in a long, flowing, blue gown, holding a fan in the left hand, and was fanning herself. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun and she looked rather stern. She huffed, "It was a large, black dog. It kept growling at the poor woman. What I _did_ notice, was that it was unnaturally intelligent. When poor Jocasta told it to go away, it attacked."

"'Jocasta'?" Ron repeated.

"The Fat Lady," the portrait clarified. "She _does_ have a real name you know. She wasn't always called, 'Fat Lady'. Anyway the dog was very large, I'd say four to four and a half feet tall. Four or five in feet in length. And its _eyes_!"

The woman shivered. "Like a fog, or maybe a stormy grey. Either way, they had a certain shine to them that just spoke of intelligence."

Hermione looked at Ron and then both looked at Harry.

"Mate, I know Trelawney is nutters, but do you think the whole you having a Grim in your tea leaves was true?"

Harry leaned against the doorway and sighed. "I don't know. At first I thought she was mad but now that I think of it, on the night I left the Dursleys I saw a very large, black dog only a few feet from me. If the Knight Bus hadn't shown up, I'm pretty sure it would have attacked. It was huge and growling, teeth bared and all."

Hermione obviously didn't want to believe that anything Trelawney said possessed any credence, but she said nothing. It was too much of a coincidence anyway.

"Are there any sort of magical dogs that can be trained?" the girl asked Ron.

He shook his head. "There are Crups, but they don't get big. The only other dog like creäture that's small, is a Werewolf and they lose their minds when they transform. Besides, it's during the day and the full moon isn't until late tonight. So it can't be that."

"Do Grims really exist?" Harry asked. "Or is there some sort of magic to transforms people into animals?"

Hermione gasped and looked at Ron who was gaping. "Yeah, they're called Animagi. Bloody hell!"

Hermione's mind was already working. "Only some witches and wizards can manage to become Animagi. It takes time and discipline. Many don't want to waste their time by doing such training. If you become one, you have to be registered in the Ministry and tell them your distinguishing characteristic. Like Professor McGonagall. She has her spectacles outlining her eyes when in cat form. So then, someone who actually spent the time to do it, attacked Gryffindor Towers' entrance. It makes more sense. The intelligence, the eyes, and the fact that the dog ignored every other painting and portrait and went straight for the Fat Lady, proves it was a person, who knew where the Gryffindors reside."

Harry huffed, "We can't blame Snape. He has really dark eyes."

" _Professor_  Snape," Hermione corrected instantly. "And you're right. None of the professors have grey eyes. And it takes years to achieve an Animagus form. So if it were a student, it would most likely be a seventh year. But the Prefects are only allowed to know where their _own_ House is. Only the Head Boy and Head Girl are allowed to know all the entrances and passwords to all the Houses. So most likely, it was someone from outside the castle."

Ron gasped. "Sirius Black!" he whispered.

"Why would you think of him?" Harry asked.

" **HE'S HERE! SOMEWHERE IN THE CASTLE! SIRIUS BLACK! AAAHHH!** "

The Golden Trio looked at one another as the strident voice of the Fat Lady rang through the stairwell.

"Well that answers that," Harry murmured with a huff. How anticlimactic.

"But how did he know where Gryffindor was?" Hermione asked, touching the ripped canvas again.

"Merlin! He must've been in Gryffindor while in school!" Ron whispered. "Even the best can go bad!"

"Ronald, anyone can go bad. The House you are in doesn't determine that. It's your decisions that make you who you are, not your House. And anyway, I read all about the Black family. Apparently it was a long line of dark witches and wizards who were all sorted into Slytherin. If he was a Gryffindor, did something make him go bad? Or was it like when Harry was sorted? The Hat wanted him in Slytherin and he maybe asked for Gryffindor. Maybe it was all a ruse to lower people's guards," Hermione suggested with a shrug.

"And I'm more inclined to believe it was Black who tried to get in, since everyone believes he's after me and it would only make sense if he knew I was in there alone," Harry pointed out.

"But how did he get out of Azkaban if he's an Animagus?" Ron asked, looking lost.

Hermione's mouth pursed. "What if he was unregistered?" she suggested.

When she received bland looks, she continued.

"Okay, after the Dementor incident, I decided to read upon them, because I was curious. A person in Animagus form is not hindered by the lifespan of the animal they turn into. Like cats live about twenty years minimum. A cat Animagus who remains in feline form for many years, would not die after only twenty. They could remain as a cat for several decades without death occurring. Dementors cannot feel emotions from animals, so they pass over them without a second thought. If Black was unregistered, that would mean the Ministry wouldn't know and therefore the Dementors guarding the prison, wouldn't know either. That could have been how he escaped."

Ron was staring at Harry. "Sometimes I feel inadequate with Hermione around," he said. "She knows everything."

Harry nodded. "I understand the feeling."

Before they could continue, Ginny came running down the stairs. "We're to move to the Great Hall," she said. "The Headmaster is going to lock the school down."

Harry disappeared back into the dorm and ran to get his bag, where he grabbed all his books and work and even shoved his Invisibility Cloak in it. He may need it. After stuffing his letters into the bag also, he ran back down to the Common Room and out the portrait hole.

Sleepover in the Great Hall. Wonderful!

Not!

* * *

**A/N: Another done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone doesn't know, the Harry Potter Wikia states that Dragon-hide Gloves are 62 Sickles. 29 Knuts to a Sickle. 17 Sickles to a Galleon. Someone bitched about my pricing for the gloves being 'too much' when I used the literal charge for them.
> 
> I don't own Double Trouble.
> 
> How was it?


	3. Manifesting Abilities and the Dark Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers how he killed 'the man'.  
> His anxiety catches the eye of the 'dark one'.  
> He spills the beans and much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was revised on July 20th 2016. More detail was added as well.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **Quotes from the movie aren't mine.****

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

****CHECK ME UT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. ** **

* * *

 

Harry cursed to himself as he had to heal _another_ cut. It seemed that he could only manage to injure himself when his gloves were off. Was this nature's way of playing a dirty trick on him or something? He wore the bloody things in order to keep his hands from getting cut on anything. Not even a second with them off and there he was, somehow bleeding. He didn't know why it happened or even how, but it was beginning to get on his nerves!

Why wear gloves if they weren't even doing as they were meant to?

With another sigh, he righted the gloves once his hands were clear of the acidic, green blood. This had been happening far too often as of late.

It had been a month since the whole, _Sirius Black inside the castle_ thing and Dumbledore let the Dementors come even closer to the school, in hopes of finding the convict. Sometimes Harry had to question the man's sanity because it was absolutely mental to let soul sucking fiends anywhere near school children, but no one but Harry seemed to find it worrisome.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all tampered with the idea of telling the professors about the fact that Black was possibly an Animagus, but decided against it. Harry for once, wanted nothing to do with the dangerous situation. For once, the adults could handle it all. He was sick of being the one going off and saving the day. Especially when the professors were supposedly more than capable of keeping everyone safe. Harry just wanted a relatively calm year. It wasn't his job to save everyone and he was not going to be putting his neck on the line for a bunch of people he didn't even know.

The only thing that interested him about the whole situation, was the Animagus part. So he asked Hermione about training to become one and the Golden Trio decided together, that they would begin training as soon as possible. And by that, the very next day after the Fat Lady was attacked, was when they started. Of course Hermione did not like the idea of breaking the law, but she had agreed to Harry's point about it possibly saving their lives one day. If the enemy didn't know they were Animagi, they wouldn't know what to look for. Honestly, he didn't even know why such a thing was important to the Ministry. It seemed more like a breach of privacy than anything else.

It wasn't like people would Apparated. Apparition could be disastrous should it be done incorrectly. That was why people needed a licence. But in order to register as an Animagus, you actually had to be one first, which obviously meant the person in question didn't mess up if they could register. Hopefully.

Hermione hunted down the book in the library that spoke about Animagi and how to become one yourself. She used his Invisibility Cloak to do it, breaking the rules and refusing to look at he and Ron for days afterwords. Hermione did not like to break rules even if it was for a good cause. That didn't mean that she wouldn't do it.

There was a spell that would show what your Animagus form was supposed to be, based on your personality and inner traits.

Harry, wanting to practice somewhere safe, suggested Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, since no one still ever went in there. Myrtle was happy to see him again and giggled the entire time she looked at him. A ghost having a crush on him was by far one of the strangest things to have ever happened to him.

By extension, this made Harry want to go into the chamber, but Hermione wasn't up to it just yet. She said she'd go at a later date but not a second too soon. And Ron had no problem with heartily agreeing with her. Their last time dealing with the Chamber, Hermione had been petrified and Ron had been caved in with Lockhart of all people to talk to. They didn't have good memories. Not like Harry did either, but he could understand their reluctance.

So the three gathered in the girl's bathroom on the second floor and each performed the spell on themselves.

" **Spiritum animalem revelus.** "

Hermione was revealed to be an otter, which Ron had laughed at. Until he saw his own form of course. A cute little Jack Russell Terrier. Harry snorted. Dogs were considered to be man's best friend.

Harry's was the envy of his friends. Reason being, his was a Phoenix. He wasn't really shocked, to be honest. The whole Basilisk and Phoenix business recently, had him getting used to these odd revelations. The situations themselves weren't easy to get used to though. Like the acid blood thing. That would take a while. And the fact that he was spastic all the time over possibly cutting himself and ruining something of importance, had him jittery. He was a danger to everyone around him and was suitably worried for their welfare.

Once they knew of their forms, Hermione instructed them on the process of getting in touch with their inner animal and bringing it forth, while focusing on turning into that very animal and making sure they didn't injure themselves in the process. She said it could take them years, but if they also practiced during the summer, they'd possibly be able to shorten the time. Since there were no classes or work to worry about, meditating over their forms wouldn't be so sporadic and they might even learn to build a schedule around it.

Ron didn't like the thought of sitting in the same position for several hours, but the thought of turning into an animal and messing with people, couldn't ruin his excitement. So he accepted the information and promised to try his hardest. Harry wanted to learn what flying without a broom or Hippogriff was like. He was most eager to become and Animagus and was sure that nothing could deter him. Would wings feels strange? Would he actually be able to feel them in his bird form?

Within the month, Harry managed to notice other things concerning his new, 'abilities'.

He'd been sitting in a secluded windowsill that overlooked a good portion of the courtyard below. And that was when he thought he saw it. A large, black dog, stalking through the shadows. He was too far away to see it clearly, but it was able to see him just fine. Because it suddenly turned in his direction, looked up at him and barked loudly.

The shock was enough to make him fall off the sill, landing harshly on his arse. It hurt, but when he heard another bark, he found himself wanting to be safely in his fourposter in the Gryffindor boy's dorm and suddenly, he was surrounded by black fire and when the coast was clear, he found himself standing alone in the Gryffindor boy's dorm.

The black flames had faded at his feet and there was no evidence that they was ever there.

Did he just  _teleport_  with black fire? The same black fire that got rid of the... man's body. The same that had appeared on his arm the morning after the _incident_ and knocked him unconscious. What was that strange fire? And why was it always black?

What sort of magical fire was black? Though the teen was happy it didn't burn or anything. That would've been terrible! And he didn't want to ruin his belongings. He was very possessive of his things and was obsessive over keeping them in good condition.

The next few days had been somewhat okay, except Harry cut himself again and the blood had destroyed one of the suits of armour in the fifth floor corridor. The other suits had immediately turned to look at him and as one body, they all took a very measured step away from him.

Even the armour was scared to be around him.

It was getting ridiculous! He'd seen the dog again and he'd _teleported_ with the fire once more, though unconsciously. Whenever he tried it on his own without the threat of danger, it never worked. It was like he couldn't tap into it.

The next day, he was sent into an unpleasant flashback. He'd been attacked by a Cornish Pixie that had apparently taken up residence in an abandoned classroom he'd slipped into the hide from Colin Creevey, who wanted to take his picture. Again. It was moving too fast for him to catch it in a spell and he just remembered glaring at it and it falling over. It didn't move, its eyes were wide open, and when he touched it, it wasn't breathing. It was dead.

He looked around in confusion, wondering how it happened again, and that was when he saw them.

In the window to his left, he saw some of his reflection and what was looking back at him, were a pair of bright, yellow eyes!

Yellow eyes that could kill people? Was that even possible?

Suddenly, a nasally voice broke through his mind and he remembered something.

_"I just remember seeing a great, big pair of yellow eyes, over there, by **that** sink."_

Myrtle. Didn't she say she died after seeing some yellow eyes? The yellow eyes, of a Basilisk!

Oh no!  _OH NO!_

Did he somehow get the Basilisk's deadly gaze thing? Is that how he killed the man before? This was bad! This was very bad! He could be a danger to everyone around him if he didn't watch what he was doing! What if he accidentally hurt someone? Would they arrest him anyway even though he didn't do it deliberately?

He had just killed a pixie, but how? How did his eyes suddenly go yellow? No one had said anything about his eyes in the last few months, so it wasn't like they were bright yellow all the time. Perhaps they changed when he was emotional. But how could they change he not be able to feel it?

But he'd only been angry and the pixie, whereas with the man, he was terrified.

Maybe strong, negative emotions did it.

Looking in the window once again, he could see the yellow was gone now, but what would happen now that he knew about it? Would he be able to walk around without fear of killing everyone who looked him in the eyes? Probably not. Nowt now that the killing yellow eyes, acidic green blood, non painful black fire, and teleportation, were going to be eating at him. And on top of it all, he was practising to be an Animagus, and there was a killer on the loose, supposedly after his neck. Great. More drama to add to his already hectic life.

With another hesitant look at the window, making doubly sure his eyes weren't going to kill someone, he left the room.

He'd already been suffering over the whole near rape incident. And now there was more added onto his tension. Harry was certain that his life was never meant to be easy or carefree. Otherwise he would be able to live like other teenagers and not have to constantly worry over one thing or another.

Bring on the PTSD.

* * *

Harry didn't know what Snape's problem was, but it was annoying him greatly.

The man was substituting for Professor Lupin. He didn't say where the other man was or why he was subbing. He just told them to, 'turn to page  _three hundred and ninety-four_ '.

Did he always talk that way? With that slight hesitation and slowing down of speech by the time he finished a sentence. Was that his usual speech pattern?

The man came in with his swishing robes trailing behind him. With a few flourishes of his wand, he closed every single window in the room, making it go dark quickly. He then sauntered up to the front of the room, pulled on some sort of string, and a flat white screen dropped from above.

The students all looked at one another and began to flip through their books to get to the proper page.

When Harry asked where Professor Lupin was, his answer was formed with a ridiculous amount of snark and annoyance. And Snape was doing that annoying slow to fast speaking thing again! How had he never noticed it before?!

"And remove those gloves, Potter. You won't be _needing them._ "

And that was what made Harry dislike the man all the more. Twat.

Snape moved to the back of the room and tapped what had to be a magical version of a slide projector. He issued the order to turn to the correct page once more and waved his wand at Ron, who was moving too slow. His book immediately flipped to the correct page, making him jump.

Ron looked at the page in confusion. "Werewolves?" he asked out loud. He sent Harry a look, who shrugged. No one knew where Snape's mind went and no one cared enough to try to figure him out.

"But sir, we'd just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks."

Harry jolted to the left and turned to look at his right side, where he would swear that Hermione appeared out of nowhere! She was not there a second ago! He had just leaned over her empty chair to ask Snape a question! And she was not there! He was not going mad, he knew he was right!

"We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks," she continued, ignoring Harry's startled reaction to her sudden presence.

" _Quiet_ ," Snape said with a glare.

Ron leaned over to Harry a murmured, "When did she come in? Did you  _see_  her come in?"

Harry shook his head. No he didn't and it made him happy to know that he wasn't the only person completely befuddled over it. He wasn't alone!

After Harry removed his gloves, Snape started the lesson, the slides going by on the projector.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" Snape asked as he walked slowly up to the front of the room.

It was unsurprising when Hermione's hand shot into the air. What _was_ surprising, was that Harry's joined hers up there. He'd been doing a lot of studying lately about dog like magical creatures and their magical abilities and Werewolves fell into that category. And with the Animagus training, he had to make sure he knew everything and didn't just depend on Hermione for information. He did know how to be independent when it was necessary.

Snape ignored both of them however. But, still having their hands up proved that they indeed knew the answer, he just wasn't choosing them because they were Gryffindors.

"No one? How...  _disappointing_."

Hermione decided to answer anyway, which got her a snide remark from Snape for speaking, 'out of turn' and for being an 'insufferable know-it-all'.

He then took five points from Gryffindor, making the girl frown. And while Harry was annoyed over it, talking without permission usually got you in trouble. If you weren't sneaky enough or just blatantly ignored the teacher's rules like Hermione did, you deserved to lose points.

It was at the end of class, that the shite hit the proverbial fan.

"Potter, stay behind. And keep the gloves _off_."

The world hated him. Life hated him. Fate hated him. Magic hated him. Snape hated him. Dammit!

He shoved his things into his bag and placed it on the now empty seat, beside him.

Once the room was clear of students, Snape locked the door, making the teen slightly nervous. What was going on? Was he about to be yelled at, because he hadn't done anything out of turn during the lesson! And if he was about to get yelled at... he really couldn't do anything about it because McGonagall never listened when someone had problems.

He sighed in annoyance, wishing that it wasn't true.

He twitched slightly and pulled his hands off the desk to hold them in his lap. He didn't want Snape to see the shaking. He was beginning to lose what little cool he had because Snape was kind of terrifying in his own way.

"Mr. Potter," Snape started. "I have come to notice your very _strange mannerisms_ as of late."

Harry's stomach dropped and it made him feel sick all of a sudden.

"They and your insistence to wear one hundred proof Dragon-hide gloves all the time, make it look as if you are  _hiding something_."

The man stood before him, arms folded and looking down at Harry sternly. There was no mercy on his face. Harry very nearly whimpered in fear.

"Recently, your behavior begs the question, what is wrong with you? Your incessant  _twitching_ whenever you remove the gloves is hindering your progress, though to be honest you weren't making much before you acquired them. Still, you deliberately move slow and it has begun to grate upon my ever dwindling, pleasant nerves."

Pleasant? Since when was there anything 'pleasant' on the man?

And how did he manage to notice Harry's ever-growing stress and no one else did? Harry wasn't even in the man's House! How come his own Head of House couldn't even notice that he was struggling with something?

"Why do you want to know, sir?" Harry asked slowly, looking confused. And he _was_! Snape didn't like him, so why would he care about what happened to Harry?

"You are a student, Mr. Potter. An annoying one, yes, but one nonetheless. I'm quite astounded that your Head of House hasn't noticed your recent  _issues_."

"She's barely around except when giving detentions to people or she has to give a speech about something that Professor Dumbledore wants everyone to be made aware of. We never see her in the Common Room," Harry told the dark man, giving a shrug because it wasn't anything new. The Gryffindors had all gotten used to it quite easily.

Snape cocked a brow, "Have you seen her  _at all_?"

He shook his head. "Only in class. She hasn't come to the dorm yet, this year."

The man seemed to frown all the more.

"Back onto the subject of you, what is the matter? You're even wringing your hands right now and it's incredibly  _irritating_."

Harry looked around the room. He could talk or sit there. But what exactly would happen once he told Snape? Would the man laugh at him? Help him? Tell Dumbledore? Harry didn't really want to tell anyone for fear of what might happen. 

Would the school ostracise him again if they found out? Would he be considered a monster and have to be placed in solitary confinement? Would he be experimented on in order to determine it he was a danger to anyone, which he was, not that he wanted people to know!

But Snape wasn't just _anyone_. Maybe he'd know what to do?

But this was _Snape_! The man who spent his time breathing down necks and making Hufflepuffs cry. The man that hated Gryffindors - or at least strongly disliked them - and made it his mission to point out their faults on a nearly daily basis! What good would he do?

He could do a lot, if truth be told. But did Harry really want to confront the situation? That was the question at present.

He very well could talk to the man and lay it all out there, but would Snape even believe him? That was the thing. Snape had this great idea in mind of what he thought Harry James Potter was about and instead of actually getting to know Harry, he just sort of steeped in his own assumptions and left it at that.

Should Harry even go though the trouble? It wasn't like Snape was nice.

But he didn't do good things. Like saving Harry's life. Despite Dumbledore's insistence that it was only done because of some debt Harry's father apparently held over Snape's head - he hadn't received any information on that situation and was reserving his opinion on it until he learned more - Harry was sure that Snape could have simply lessened Harry's fall if he wanted. Had Harry broken something, he wouldn't have been able to play the rest of the game, or even for the rest of the season. But Snape had worked to stop the curse altogether, which said a lot about his character, despite what some though.

With a nod, Harry made his decision. He'd talk and get it over with, and maybe get some answers in return. "Can you put up a privacy ward? Since you won't let me go unless I tell you and I want to get this over with as soon as I can, but I don't want people to put their noses into business that isn't theirs."

Ironic that it was coming from his own mouth, but yeah, he did ask for it.

Snape waved his wand. "There. Now  _speak_."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his soft hair. How to begin. He shrugged. "What do you know about my... family?"

"Nothing," the man responded in a drawl.

"Okay, in order to understand some of it, I'll have to give you a background. I won't go into extreme detail, just the main facts." And maybe prove that he was wrong about Harry for the past few years while he was at it.

Snape conjured himself a chair and sat before him. Still imposing as ever, since he towered over Harry. But he at least _looked_ like he was listening. Like he was used to this kind of thing? Why would Snape be used to students spilling their secrets to him?

That thought deserved more consideration at a later date.

"Go on."

"Well, I was left on Petunia Dursley's doorstep on November second of 1981, in the middle of the night. Aunt Petunia has a very particular way that she looks at the world. She doesn't like certain things or people and makes it her duty in life to make sure that everyone knows quite well, her feelings regarding these matters."

Did he imagine Snape's narrowed look?

"She was not pleased to find me the morning she went to set the milk bottles out. In fact, she and my uncle both were displeased. From what I have gathered in my youth, they hate my parents for whatever reason. Any time I asked about them was met with sharp reprimands, a smack here and there, and more chores to do as punishment."

He _definitely_ did not imagine Snape's frown! That was a very obvious movement of the mouth!

"Hagrid had been angry to learn that I knew nothing about my parents. Not even their names. And I didn't know about Hogwarts when he came to give me my letter. Uncle Vernon threatened him with a gun and Hagrid broke it in retaliation and then told me some things about my parents. The next day he had to tell me about their deaths at the hands of Voldemort."

Snape flinched. Even Snape was scared of the man's name? It was Snape! He didn't seem like he sort to be scared of anything! Strange.

 

"Anyway, my relationship with my... _family_ isn't very pleasant. We all actively hate each other. They call me a freak because of my magic, so I call them whatever insult comes to mind. Though usually this would get me punished more. More chores or no food. Most of the time they would let my cousin Dudley and his gang beat me up and chase me around the neighborhood. It was the norm for me," said Harry with a shrug. He hated Harry Hunting but had gotten used to it. And as he got older, he got better at avoiding the bullies.

Snape's gaze seemed to intensify as the moment passed.

"After my first year of school, my relatives finally decided to give me my cousin's second bedroom, because they were scared that 'my lot', or the 'freaks' as they call all magicals, could see that they weren't raising me properly. In fear that a wizard would come and do horrible things to them, they finally gave me a room. I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.

One day, I came upstairs to find a House Elf bouncing on my bed. After a few minutes of talking, I found out he had been intercepting my mail, making me think my friends hadn't written to me at all. He then tried to warn me away from Hogwarts but I declined his demands for me to stay away, since Hogwarts is my home. He proceeded down the stairs and I followed just in time to see a floating cake fall over my uncle's boss' wife's head. My uncle thought _I_ did it and he raged."

Harry shook his head at the stupidity of some people. "The Ministry sent a warning for me using magic, which alerted the Dursleys of the fact that I can't do magic outside of school. I had formerly been using magic as a threat so they would leave me alone. It had kept them at bay for the most part, until the letter came and ruined it," said the teen with a great sign. Damn the Ministry for ruining it all!

"I was then locked into the room. My uncle put locks on the door, all the way up to the ceiling. A cat flap was placed on the bottom so my aunt could push food in, if she remembered to feed me. Thick bars were placed in the window so I couldn't break out. I was trapped and was only let out to clean the house and use the loo once a day. So I had to time everything perfectly.

Ron, Fred, and George grew worried over my lack of response to their letters and decided to come to me themselves and that's when I was acquainted with their flying Ford Anglia. They broke me out and I stayed with the Weasley's until school started."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the memory of the big rescue and how awesome the twins had been that night.

"So when I got back this summer, I decided that enough was enough. I was no longer going to be their House Elf, since I can sympathise with the creatures, since I grew up being treated the way they are. I wasn't their servant and I am a minor. It's not my job to cook, clean, and shop for them. So I made it a point to stay outside all the time. My curfew was nine in the evening."

He stopped for a moment, letting everything sink in. Snape sat quietly, obviously going over everything he said. He looked confused which was understandable.

"Continue," he said after a moment.

"Okay then," Harry agreed, wringing his hands once more. They were getting to the part he didn't like.

"So the problems started a bit before my birthday. I was on my way back because it was nearing curfew and I wasn't too keen on hearing my aunt complain about rudeness of 'freaks'. I was suddenly yanked into a dark alley."

Snape's already dark eyes seemed to darken there.

"All I could see on him, were his blue eyes and bright teeth. And the _big_ knife he kept running over my face," Harry said, looking off into a corner of the room. He shivered at the memory.

"He kept... calling me names like, 'beautiful', that one was very creepy. And he called me a 'good boy'. I had to tell him that my name was Hadrian and that Harry was just a nickname for it. I also had to tell him my age. He got excited over that part. He switched back and forth between, 'good boy' and 'little Hadrian', a lot. He kept _touching_ me. And I began t-to panic. I-I didn't know why he was touching me there and I had a feeling that he wasn't supposed to. I couldn't think of what the situation was called, I was too busy panicking."

If it was possible, Snape looked even more pale than normal. He looked sort of like how Harry used to. Sickly and gaunt.

"The man suddenly keeled over and I got up, fixed my trousers, and grabbed the knife just in case he tried to attack. As I got closer, I found out he was dead. At first I assumed it was accidental magic, since it had been happening _a lot_ recently. I didn't know how he died. And then I panicked again, wondering how I was going to hide the body. And then it was suddenly on fire.  _Black fire_. And then it was gone. No evidence of it ever being there. No burns or scorch marks. _Nothing_. It was odd.

I went back to the house and when I woke up the next morning, I was on fire. The same black fire from the night before. I passed out from the heat and when I wake up again, things were different. I could see without my glasses, my hair was softer and more manageable, I wasn't sickly looking, and my ribs were no longer sticking out. I finally looked  _healthy_  for once."

It was probably the only good thing that had happened out of all the drama.

"That evening, my uncle's sister came over and she began insulting my mother. I hate her. And she has had no problem with letting her bull dog torture me over the years. I got over it as a kid, but as soon as she started talking about my mother and calling her horrible names and questioning her reputation and calling her a street-walker, I lost it. I accidentally inflated her like a balloon and she floated out the patio door and up into the sky.

I had it then. After getting my things out of the cupboard where they were locked away for the summer, I left. I ended up on the Knight Bus and got to the Leaky Cauldron. I met the Minister, who waived off my accidental magic. He knew about my uncle's sister, but not about me killing the guy. I found that odd. Anyway, he paid for my first night in Diagon Alley and also bought most of my school books for me. He explained that it was foolish of me to leave my relatives at such a dangerous time and he mentioned a killer on the loose. The conductor of the Knight Bus told me a little bit about Sirius Black, so I knew that was what he was talking about."

Snape seemed to twitch at the mention of Black. Harry was going to keep that in mind until later.

"The next day, I went to Gringotts and got a new key for my vault, since I'm not allowed to carry it so I wouldn't be tempted to take more money out of my trust fund than necessary. After giving some blood, I got a new key. After some talking, I was asked to use a spell and when I did, I burned my wand, so I went to Mr. Ollivander right afterward to talk to him about it.

According to him, I've changed. So he had to change my wand. The wood no longer worked and the Phoenix Feather needed another core with it, for it to work properly. After a while, I ended up choosing a Basilisk Fang to accompany the Phoenix Feather. And the new wood was Yew. That worried the man and I think it was because my wand is the brother wand to Voldemort's."

Harry ignored Snape's second flinch at the use of the name and ploughed on. "Voldemort's wand was made of Yew and our Phoenix Feather cores both came from Fawkes. With a wood that now matched his, Ollivander looked ready to keel over. Anyway, he suddenly asks to see my hand and he puts it up to his ear and asks for some blood in order to work as a bonder for the wand. I let him do what he wanted, after he explained what was going on.

I told Ollivander that it was ironic that my cores were a Phoenix Feather and a Basilisk Fang, because I had fought a Basilisk the previous term and was stabbed with a fang. And then a Phoenix cried on the wound and saved me. According to the man, the venom and tears are still in my system. I am no longer at risk of dying, but they have remained and will grow more powerful as I continue grow. That's why he used it to bond the components of my wand. It would also let me access my magic easier, according to him.

He said they were changing me from the inside and soon I would be wholly different. I have recently come to believe that he was correct."

Snape's mind was working fast to process everything he had said. The man had been sitting a little straighter as time went on and soon he was leaning on Harry's desk, arms on the wood and hands laced under his chin.

It was so unnatural for the man to be acting like this. Usually, he would scoff and sneer at everything Harry said. But instead, he looked contrite and uneasy. And slightly interested if he were being honest.

"Proceed," he finally said after a while of waiting.

Harry sighed. He didn't argue, since Snape seemed to believe him and that was more than he could have asked for.

"Okay. So when I found out that Hermione and the Weasley's came to the Leaky Cauldron two weeks after I did, I ended up joining Hermione as she shopped. I broke a chair but cutting myself on a stray nail. My blood ate through the wood and the floor and even the rock in the floor below! Like an acid! So I took to wearing gloves to prevent injuries that could cause damage to the surrounding objects or people.

And then the whole fire thing. I have somehow managed to teleport myself with the black fire, _twice_. It doesn't burn or anything.

Finally, I found out how I killed the man. I was attacked by a Cornish Pixie the other day and I killed it. When I looked around to see if someone else did it, I saw my reflection in the window, and my eyes were a bright yellow. And then it hit me! Ollivander said the venom and tears were changing me. So yellow eyes that kill, deadly, acidic blood that's green in color, being able to teleport with black fire, and waking up after being consumed by said black fire with perfect vision and no more physical ailments, almost like I was  _reborn_. I think they really _are_ changing me.

So with deadly eyes and dangerous blood, I've been spastic over not hurting anyone accidentally. Then there's the whole Sirius Black thing going on and my friends and I are working on becoming Animagi, which ironically, mine is a Phoenix. With all of these things going on, I'm being run ragged and everything makes me jump and I'm worried that if my emotions get too out of control, my eyes will change again and I might accidentally kill someone."

There, he said it. He got it all out. And now it was up to Snape to respond. But how would he?

Snape was looking at him like he had grown a second head. He waited anxiously, wishing he could put his gloves on.

Snape conjured a block of wood and stood it up on the table.

"Prove it. If your blood can truly corrode anything, I will believe you."

With a confused shrug, Harry rummaged through his bag and pulled out his least favorite quill. Stabbing his hand, he watched as the point of the quill melted and a hissing noise sounded. He quickly placed his hand over the wood and the few drops that fell, immediately tore their way through the solid wood and quickly through the table and the floor.

Snape waved his wand quickly and cast a quick Aguamenti on it, trying to neutralise the effects, though it didn't work very well. It only slowed the progress slightly.

With raised brows, the man turned to him. "I believe you. Why haven't you told your Head of House or the Headmaster."

"She's always too busy and I'm afraid that Professor Dumbledore will put all these ridiculous restrictions on me or something. The reaction to me being a Parselmouth wasn't good and being able to kill someone just by looking at them would be even worse. I don't want to be treated like a freak."

Snape sighed and actually put his head in his hands. "You absolutely refuse to go to  _anyone_ about this?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

With a roll of the eyes, the dark man stood. "You will need training. This could become a problem, though it could also be a blessing. A defence, if you train yourself. There is a painting on the seventh floor, of trolls doing ballet. Meet me there, tomorrow  _after dinner_. We will have an hour and from then on, we will _determine what to do_. Do not be late. Now, it is nearing the end of lunch and if you wish to eat, then get moving."

Snape turned and swirled away, robes billowing as he went.

Harry did not have a chance to comment about anything and just sat there gaping.

What had just happened?

* * *

Harry was not happy that a decision about his life was made without his opinion or wishes. But this was the only time in his life at Hogwarts that Snape wasn't being an arse to him. If the man was going to help him in some odd way, he'd bite his tongue and deal with it. He just hoped it wouldn't take too much of his time. There was a Quidditch game tomorrow.

The next evening, Harry met Snape by the painting and gaped when the man paced three times in front of the wall and a door appeared.

Inside, was a near replica of the dueling room Lockhart had used in his second year. Without the ridiculous decorations and fanciful colours.

Snape motioned for him to stand to the one side and he then took the other. Before Harry could ask what was going on, Snape sent a ball of flame flying at his head. Instinctively, he waved his wand and managed to move the attack to the side, letting it hit a wall instead of him.

Snape wasn't expecting that and with a sneer, he sent several flames at him, which Harry had to put up a shield. More fire. The rug under his feet was lit suddenly and Snape said, " _Fiendfyre_."

A large flaming serpent shot out at him and Harry yelped as it crashed right through his shield and engulfed him.

There was no pain.

He looked around, only to see fire. It was around him. On him. And he was pretty sure it was in him as well. Looking at his arm, he could see the flames completely covering it. It was hot. Not to the point of pain, but hot enough. Still no pain and his skin was perfectly clear.

"As I suspected," Snape voice reached him.

He looked up in shock, "You mean you were  _aiming_  to light me on fire?!"

"You already stated that you've used fire and it never injured you in any way. I was ninety percent positive that you would not be harmed."

"And you just decided to ignore that ten percent that was left over?!"

"Save me from Gryffindors and their bloody over exaggerations," Snape sighed, looking annoyed.

Harry scoffed, "One, I wasn't exaggerating anything. And two, that was called self-preservation. Something Slytherins value a lot. And since I was supposed to be in Slytherin, I'd say I'm living up to the expectations pretty well," Harry snarked, with a smirk.

He ignored the incredulous look Snape threw him in favour of folding his arms and glaring at the floor. He didn't know how to banish the flames, so he just stood there, waiting for the man to do something.

"I want you to focus on using your fire to get to the other side of the room without moving an inch."

"You mean teleport?"

"Wizards do not use words such as ' _teleport_ '. But yes, that is the idea."

"I've never been able to do it willingly. They were both in a moment of panic. But I'll try," Harry grumbled.

He thought about appearing in the farthest corner away from him. He thought using fire to do so. He even thought the word, 'teleport'. But nothing worked.

He glared at the corner. All he wanted, was to get this over with! And the damn fire and corner were not agreeing with him!

His view was suddenly dark and he backed away to see that he was in the corner.

"Well that works," he grumbled to himself. "Apparently, it's easier when I'm angry!" he noted, loud enough for the professor to hear.

"Of course it is. Rage is a powerful emotion. It fuels many things and even makes magic more powerful. However, it would not be beneficial for you to learn by anger. Calm yourself and try again. Return to your original place without moving."

And this was how his evening was spent. And it blowed. It really blowed.

* * *

  **A/N: Another done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME UT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	4. Help and Confusing Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Bit of a filler that leads into an important decision on Harry's part.  
> -Harry is a lot more analytical in this story than he is in canon. Mainly because I like it when people pay more attention to their surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter has been revised on July 20th 2016.  
> -I really adored the end of this chapter.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **Quotes from the movie aren't mine.****

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

****CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.****

* * *

It was cold and raining and Harry couldn't think of worse weather conditions to play Quidditch in. And when a stray bolt of lightning struck one of the goal posts, Harry cursed. It was getting more dangerous by the minute! Wood was literally paying more attention to the sky than to the quaffle. And the Chasers and Beaters obviously didn't fancy getting struck, not that anyone else did either.

Since lightning gravitated to the highest thing in the area, people flying on brooms were at risk. And none more so than the Seekers. Harry and the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, were forced to ascend high into the stormy clouds, risking their safety all for a little golden ball. All for the honour of their Houses. Huffleuff, for the sake of finally winning at something, and Gryffindor, for the sake of not possibly losing to the Hufflepuffs. Even if the House itself wasn't bad, losing to them wold be like social suicide and that was truth. And the Slytherins definitely couldn't use another chance to insult Gryffindor.

Harry's goggles, which were supposed to make it so that the rain didn't hinder his vision, were fogged greatly. He could barely see the flicker of gold in the distance. Diggory was fighting hard though. He didn't even bother sparing Harry a glance, he just flew forward as fast as he could. That was a Hufflepuff, always hard at work and not caring about anything else.

Harry grunted and leaned forward more, urging himself to go faster and he managed to pass the other Seeker out. He was drawing closer to the Snitch. Closer to ending the bloody game that seemed to be planned on the worst of days, just to kill him.

They went even higher and Harry could no longer see the Pitch or the stands. They were too high. Much too high, and a flash of black in his peripheral vision, made him twitch. He couldn't stop though. He had to get the Snitch. Nothing else was more important at the moment.

It was right there. Right in front of him and he only needed to lean forward just a bit more and his extended hand would close over the wet metal. Just a little more and Gryffindor would win.

Something hit his broom from behind and Harry was shoved forward. In the motion, he managed to close his hand over the Snitch, but he nearly lost his grip on it as he slid over the side of his broom, barely managing to hang on with his legs and left arm.

He heard a muffled yell of his name. He assumed it was Diggory, since they were much too high in the clouds to hear any of the spectators or other players. The rain and thunder were much too loud so he was the only possible person around for Harry to hear.

Harry grunted and rolled his eyes. He shoved the Snitch into his mouth and used his now free hand to help heave himself back onto his broom the right way. Once he was situated, he looked around to see where Diggory was.

The older teen was maybe ten feet away and he was looking over Harry's right shoulder. He lifted a hand and pointed. He then heard the teen screaming his name.

" **LOOK OUT, POTTER!** "

Harry turned and nearly choked on the ball of metal that was still in his mouth.

Dementors! Merlin dammit!

There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. The clouds were illuminated and Harry would swear that in that moment, he saw a form of a large, lack dog in the shadow of the clouds. His attention was diverted from that however, when a black form was suddenly in his face.

Harry reared back and zipped past the creature. Looking behind him, he could see several more Dementors joining the first and none of them broke the odd formation they had created. Like a flock of seagulls, they converged on him.

Harry cursed inwardly and dove down. He had to get away and fast!

He was rushed suddenly and nearly fell off the broom again. He swerved around the Dementor that appeared out of nowhere and kept on flying downward. He just needed to get within visual distance of the stands for someone to do something.

He spared a second to remove the Snitch from his mouth, so he wouldn't choke on it if he crash landed.

His vision was obstructed and that clenching, soul ripping feeling returned. The tip of his broom began to freeze over with ice. And then he knew he'd been caught by a Dementor. In an effort to save himself, Harry threw all of his weight to the right of his broom and managed to dislodge himself from the creature.

He was plummeting to the ground at a ridiculous speed. This was going to hurt. And yet he couldn't bring himself to let go of the Snitch. That way if he died, they at least knew that he died a winner. Yeah, that was it. 'Pride goeth before a fall' or whatever the verse said.

There was a ringing in his ears as darkness and coldness surrounded him once more. And feminine voice screaming again.

" **No! Please?!** "

" **Stand aside, you foolish girl!** "

" **No! Anything but Harry!** "

" **Step aside, now!** "

" **Take me instead!** "

" **This is your last warning!** "

" **NO!** "

" **Avada Kedavra!** "

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** "

* * *

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?"

Harry was awakened to the arguing of several voices.

"Peaky?! What do you expect?"

"He fell out over a hundred feet!"

"Yeah! Come on Ron. Let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower."

"And see what you look like."

Harry grunted, "Probably a right sight better than he normally does."

He was met with several red and gold painted faces surrounding him. He gave a tired grin and sat up slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked immediately, once he was upright.

"Oh,  _brilliant_."

One of the twins stepped closer, "You gave us a right good scare there, mate."

Harry nodded and ruffled his hair. "We won the game right? Someone saw the Snitch in my hand?"

Hermione gave a scoff. "Honestly Harry, you fell about a hundred feet-maybe more, and all you can think about it winning a game?" she asked in exasperation.

"Uh...  _yeah_."

She stood and threw her hands above her head, "Unbelievable!"

Ron stepped forward, claiming his attention instantly. "Uh... there's uh... something else you should know too, Harry," he said, looking pointedly at the bundle in his arms. Harry followed his eyes. What about it?

"When you fell, your broom, i-it sort of... blew into the Whomping Willow and…" he said, unwrapping the bundle and revealing his broken broom handle and the many twigs underneath it. "Well…"

Harry's stomach dropped and he immediately lamented the loss of his broom. He loved that broom. He could only hope that it had managed to go where all good broomsticks go when they die. To that nice broom cupboard in the sky. Perhaps it was undergoing a nice polishing treatment too.

"I just have two questions, regarding the whole thing," he said, gaining their attention.

"Why were there Dementors up there? And why do they always attack me?"

Hermione rejoined the conversation then. "No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. As soon he saved you, he set them straight off."

Harry sighed. This was becoming a problem and he was going to need help.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick, Harry. Is there no chance of fixing it?"

Harry had decided to accompany Professor Lupin on a stroll of the grounds that afternoon. He needed to ask for assistance in the Dementor thing. Really needed help. And Snape was already helping him with one thing. He didn't want to burden the man down any further. Or make him hate him any more than he already did. It was all in the name of self preservation.

"No," he answered the man's query. "Professor, why do the Dementors affect me so? I mean, more than everyone else?"

"Harry, listen. The Dementors are among the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with absolutely nothing but his worst experiences. You are not weak, Harry. The Dementors affect you most of all because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Harry didn't really like the sound of it all. It seemed like he was doomed to a depressing life. The horrors of his past exceeding anything his friends and classmates could even think of. Was he destined to have a depressing existence?

He frowned. "I'm scared, professor," he admitted, hating himself for it. Weakness was just something he couldn't handle. And having to be saved every time a bloody Dementor was near was embarrassing.

"Well I'd consider you a fool if you weren't," Lupin stated.

"Sir, I really need to know how to fight them off. I can't keep on relying on you or Dumbledore to save me. What if the time comes and no one is around to save me? What if a Dementor manages to take my soul? What then?" he said, looking annoyed. "You made the Dementor on the train go away. Will you please teach me how to defend myself against them?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry." Lupin heaved a sigh. "However, since the Dementors seem to have developed a particular interest in you, perhaps I should teach you. After the holidays."

Harry grinned happily, grateful that a man who barely knew him was still willing to help. "Thank you, professor."

* * *

Harry had had it. He was going to sneak out to Hogsmeade. He knew that Vernon would never bother to sign the bloody parchment. Not after what happened to Marge that summer. It was up to Harry to do as he wished. And he wished to sneak out to Hogsmeade.

It hadn't gone over as well as he would have liked. He was caught while still in the north courtyard, by the Weasley twins. And then he was dragged off.

He yanked off his cloak and gave them the best glare he could manage. "What are you _doing_?!" he hissed. He had a plan and they were ruining it!

" **Shush!** "

"Fred," Harry said, looking at the twin on the left, whose eyes went wide. He then turned to his brother, "George." His eyes widened also. "What's going on?"

"How did you..?" the twins started, giving each other a curious look.

"It's easy enough. Fred's right eye has an orange ring around the pupil whereas George's left eye has a orange ring around the pupil. Now, what is going on? I'm in the middle of something and it's going to take ages to get it done."

The twins turned to look at each other again, trying to find what Harry was seeing. After a moment of not seeing it, they shrugged and looked back to him.

George handed him a large piece of folded parchment. He took it and just gave them the are-you-stupid look. "What's this rubbish?" he demanded.

Fred smirked at his brother. "'What's this rubbish', he says." He then turned that smirk onto Harry. "That there is the secret to our success."

"It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me," George stated with a nod.

"But!" Fred began, "we've decided that _your_ needs are greater than ours. George, if you will."

George pulled out his wand and smiled. Placing it on the center of the parchment, he said, "I solemnly swear that  _I_  am up to no good."

He tapped the parchment twice and there was a small bit of wind, before black ink seemed to appear out of nowhere. For a second, Harry wondered if maybe the twins found something similar to the diary of Tom Riddle. Something that could write back. He hoped not. He didn't want them to be controlled like Ginny had been. It could be dangerous.

When the ink stopped moving, he was able to see a large drawing of Hogwarts and several words written in a very fanciful script

**Messrs.**

**Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs**

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**

**are proud to present**

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

Harry looked up at the twins in confusion.

"We owe them so much," George nodded with a devilish grin.

Harry opened the folded parchment and his eyes bulged. "Hang on... this is Hogwarts!" He looked closer. "And that... no. Is that really-"

"Dumbledore-" Fred nodded.

"In his study-" George added.

"Pacing. Does that a lot," Fred finished.

Harry looked back down to see the little feet of Dumbledore literally moving back and forth within the small confines of his office. He looked around a bit more to see other names and feet. This was bloody brilliant!

"So you mean this map shows-"

"Everyone." George nodded.

"Everyone?" Harry repeated, still unsure.

"'Everyone'," the same twin reiterated.

Fred nodded, "Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of every day," George finished.

Harry was gaping because this was a piece of magic that he had never even considered before. "That's brilliant! Where'd you get it?"

"Nicked it from Filch's office of course," Fred said, leaning against the wall looking pleased. "First year."

"Now listen," George started, becoming a bit serious. "There are seven secret passages known to the map, to get out of Hogwarts. We'd recommend-"

" **This one!** " both leaned forward, pointing to a particular spot on the map.

"The One-Eyed Witch passageway," Fred said.

"It'll lead you straight to Honeydukes cellar," George wiggled his brows.

"You'd best hurry," Fred pointed to the map. "Filch is heading this way."

"Oh! And Harry, don't forget, when you're done, just give it a tap of the wand and say-"

" **Mischief Managed,** " the twins chorused as George tapped the map with his wand. " **Otherwise anyone could read it.** "

The twins and Harry shared a smirk. Harry nodded his thanks and rolled his eyes when the gingers ruffled his hair. "Thanks guys."

" **Don't mention it. Now get going.** "

"Make sure you cause a lot of mischief," Fred winked.

"Yeah. Give Filch some hell while you're at it," added George said.

" **Oh! And the password for the statue is** _ **Dissendium**_ **. There is a small slide that'll lead you to a tunnel which will take you straight to Honeydukes. Good luck!** "

And then the twins rounded the corner and were gone.

Harry placed the Invisibility Cloak on and shoved the map in his pocket. This was so great!

The statue that he was looking for, was on the third floor, in the right hand side corridor. It brought back memories of running from Filch and meeting Fluffy. Who would believe that it was only two years ago?

He found the statue, said the password, and was able to get to the tunnel with no issue. Once the was taken care of, he slipped off the cloak and hung it around his shoulders, not wanting to suffocate under it when he didn't need to.

The walk was pretty long and a few times, he had to cast _Lumos_ in order to see where he was going.

True enough, he reached a particular pair of stone stairs that led up to a movable stone. He lifted it slightly and barely managed to close it softly so that whomever was in the cellar, couldn't see or hear him.

" _Nox_ ," he whispered, letting the light of his wand go out. He then waited for the noise to disappear, before pushing the stone up and over and climbing out. Once he had the stone back in place, he pulled the cloak on and slowly trudged up the stairs, making sure not to make much noise.

Honeydukes was much more grand than he had anticipated. He'd never been in a candy store, but he had a feeling that it was one of the best.

He loved magic.

* * *

That bastard! That bloody bastard!

He was their friend?! They were friends and he betrayed them to Voldemort! And for what?! It wasn't like he got anything great out of the deal. He was rotting in prison for twelve years for his actions! And then killing their other friend, Pettigrew for no reason. What the hell?

And if all of this wasn't bad enough to begin with, the man was also his godfather! He had a godfather! And it ended up being a murderer who was madder than a hatter.

Well, Harry was no longer going to sit back and let the adults take care of the problem. At first, he hadn't cared. But now that he knew that the bastard betrayed his parents to old snake face, was actually their friend in school, he was going to find him and kill him!

That evening, Snape noticed his extremely bad mood and forced him to 'blow it off', by attacking several targets and dummies that appeared in the room.

Harry casually walked down the line, shooting the curses he knew.

" _Diffindo_! _Reducto_! _Expulso_! _Confringo_! _Bombarda_!"

He sighed. It felt good to destroy things. He used to have anger problems when he was younger and would throw rocks as far as he could until he tired himself out.

"Potter!"

He flinched and looked to Snape, who was glaring.

"Where did you learn the last four curses? They are  _not_ on the  _third year curriculum._ "

Harry flushed and looked away. "Well, you know how Hermione is always reading ahead. I saw her practicing _Reducto_ and _Bombarda_ and when I looked them up, I came across _Expulso_ and _Confringo_. Since they're all very similar in that they do, I just decided to learn them all. It took a few tries, but I was finally able to get it."

Snape sneered, " _Diffindo_ is a charm, not a curse.  _Why_ did you use it?"

Harry looked at the first dummy that had suffered his wrath to see that the head had been completely severed.

"Sir, it's the severing charm. When I think of the word 'sever', I think of cutting a head off. So why wouldn't the severing charm work to cut someone's head off?"

"And you were envisioning yourself, doing just that?"

"Yeah, I'm not in the best of moods tonight."

Snape scoffed. "So you acknowledge that you can very well kill someone with a small  _charm like that?_ "

" _Yeah_ ," he said unsure.

"Hn. Very well then."

Harry watched the man walk past him. "Was there a point to any of that?" he asked.

"Perhaps. Think on it," and with that last bit, Snape left the room.

"And five points from Gryffindor for your  _cheek,_ " Snape's voice reached him.

Harry growled and blasted another _Expulso_ at another one of the dummies. Helping him train he may be, but Snape was still an inconsiderate arsehole. And though he was now aware that Harry wasn't a stuck up snob like he thought, he was still meaner than hell.

"Five more points for the internal defamation of your professor's character."

Harry whipped his wand out and used his magic to slam the still open door, closed. Bastard.

* * *

That Yule had been most interesting. Harry received the usual from his friends and Housemates, but an unexpected gift from an unknown party that had worried Hermione enough to tell McGonagall about it.

It annoyed Harry a lot because the woman was never around to lend aid when it was needed but had the audacity to take the broom and say he'd have it back within the month.

He even looked her in the eye and stated that any charms and spells used to reveal any possibly curses and enchantments on it would have only take a few minutes and that even she could just perform them.

He was not pleased to be told 'no'. Especially when he offered to perform the necessary charms himself.

Ron had taken the action of Hermione revealing such a thing to a teacher as an act of betrayal. He refused to speak with her over it, even though it was Harry's gift that was taken away. Harry had rolled his eyes, understanding why she did it. However, he wanted nothing to do with the situation and decided to stay out of both their ways. That way, he wasn't choosing sides. They could surprisingly fight for long periods of time.

They always had rows like this and he preferred not to be caught in the middle. Acting as mediator was not a fun job. And not in his job description. Harry didn't even have a job!

With the two pretty much at each other's throats, Harry was left to his own devices, which he used to train for his Animagus form and practising some spells for his classes. The weeks passed.

He'd wait for their row to blow over. It shouldn't take too long.

* * *

Harry's first experience in casting the Patronus Charm, was interesting.

Professor Lupin used a Boggart that turned into a Dementor, for him to practise on. When he asked why it turned into a Dementor, seeing as his previous fear was not so, the professor stated that it had been a toss up the last time he faced a Boggart. And when he faced the man, he conquered his fear of the man, leaving the Dementor as the only thing that truly scared him.

That sucked. One, Harry didn't feel that he had conquered any fear and two, the Dementor was in no way better.

Anyhow, he was supposed to use a happy memory to fuel the charm, but the sad truth was, Harry wasn't full of happy memories like others his age were. And he was pretty sure that none of his current good memories would be strong enough. Learning that he was magical wouldn't be strong enough, he was certain. Riding a broom probably wouldn't be, even if it was one of the best things to ever happen to him.

Professor Lupin stated that Boggarts turn into what one fears most. And sometimes, if that fear is another magical creature, they are able to take on the abilities of said creature, but the powers only work half as good as the real creature. So if someone were terrified of Banshees, the Boggart would become one. And the screams wouldn't be strong enough to kill someone, but strong enough to knock them out for days on end. Like a baby mandrake.

So when Harry faced the Boggart turned Dementor, he was shocked to feel the coldness settling in. And the floor! The floor right below the creature had turned blue, like it was frozen.

Harry's heart beat had sped up. He felt sick just thinking about it. It hovered closer and he could faintly hear the professor screaming his name in the background. Not that it did much. Harry tried the charm and was surprised that a small tip of white appeared, but was unsurprised when it faded and the Dementor closed in fast.

Everything went black.

He awoke to the professor pulling him into a sitting position and handing him a large piece of chocolate.

"Do you always have chocolate on you?" he couldn't help but ask.

Lupin smiled and gave a low chuckle. "Maybe. I like chocolate. And despite what some think, it has many magical healing properties and can help drive off stomach problems and headaches. So I always carry it on me."

"Because you become ill often?" Harry supposed, taking a bite.

Lupin frowned slightly, but nodded anyway. "Exactly. Now, try to stand and we'll try this again."

The professor moved about their training area, lighting the various candles. "As a matter in interest, what were you thinking? Which memory did you choose?"

"About the first time I rode a broom. And the freedom it seemed to represent."

Lupin turned to look at him, "Well that's not good enough. Not _nearly_ good enough. You need something strong, something overpowering."

It was Harry's turn to frown. "To be very honest with you professor, I don't have many good memories. I don't have the perfect life that people seem to think I live. My first good memory was on my eleventh birthday, where I found out that I was a wizard and not the 'freak' my relatives always told me I was. All I have from then on are a couple of memories from first year. Last year was bad with the whole Chamber of Secrets thing and everyone assuming I was evil because I'm a Parselmouth. And nothing relatively good has happened this year. Nothing that seems memorable."

The professor frowned at his monologue, but didn't comment.

Harry thought about everything he could. And then, he remembered that Hagrid gave him a photo album of his parents at the end of his first year. And how he'd seen his whole family in the Mirror of Erised. And his parents smiling. And how his mother had placed a hand on his shoulder, even when he couldn't feel it.

Harry turned to face the professor. "I think I have it. Let's give it another go."

The man nodded and looked at Harry and ordered, "Wand at the ready."

With a wave of his wand, the trunk the Boggart had been locked into, opened. Harry focused on his chosen memory and without preamble, cast, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

A large silver mist erupted from the point of his wand, spanning around ten feet. Harry took a step forward, pushing the creature back toward the trunk. Angling his wand downward, he managed to push the Boggart even further down into the trunk. Lupin was grinning as he shut the lid swiftly and locked it, ensuring that the Boggart could not escape.

"Well done! Well done, Harry!"

Harry stepped back to lean against the wall. He took several deep breaths, in order to calm himself from the rush of using so much magic. It was like he'd been drained suddenly and he felt tired.

Harry blew out a breath of exhausted air. "I think I've had enough for today."

The older wizard nodded. He pulled out another bar of chocolate from his pocket - _seriously how much chocolate did he keep on his person?_ \- and motioned for Harry to sit down. "Here, eat some. It'll help. And just so you know Harry, I think you would have given your father a run for his money. And _that_ is saying something!"

Harry smiled. Professor Lupin had known his parents when they went to school. He always made an effort to tell Harry that he seemed to get certain traits from each parent. Harry learned that his mother was good at Charms and his father favoured Transfiguration. He had his mother's eyes and his father's messy hair style, though not the same colour.

Lupin had confessed to expecting the same round glasses that his father had worn and he told the man that he had them, but got his eyes fixed so he wouldn't need them any longer.

"Thanks for taking your time to help me, professor."

"Not a problem, Harry."

* * *

A couple of weeks into March, was when Hagrid was called before the School Board of Governors to discuss Buckbeak. Apparently Malfoy Senior was trying to get the animal slaughtered, even though his foolish son was the one who mucked it all up. Of course Draco would never say that though.

So when they visited the man, they were waiting for him to tell them what had occurred and that was when poor Hagrid told them that Buckbeak had been sentenced to death and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

They stayed with the man until it was time to return to the castle. Hermione was particularly angered and claimed that she wanted to punch Draco in the face. Ron even asked her to do it, just for the good memory.

She was sorely tempted.

* * *

Harry and pretty much everyone in Gryffindor Tower, was awakened by Ron's high pitched screaming. "He was here! He was standing right over me!"

Harry sat up and looked at Ron who was holding onto Scabbers like a lifeline. "Who was here, Ron?" he asked.

Ron made a horrid squeaking noise and he wailed, "Sirius Black!"

The other boys in their room all sat up suddenly in alarm, looking around frantically for the murderer.

"Are you sure, Ron?" Harry asked, reaching under his pillow to pull out the Marauder's Map. He mumbled the needed phrase as Ron swore up and down that it really was Black standing over him with a large knife. "He was here! Staring at me with those crazy, grey eyes!" said Ron, voice cracking.

Harry paused and looked up at his best mate who was busy petting Scabbers and trying to stop himself from shaking.

Harry frowned. Grey eyes. If that was true, then Sirius Black really _was_ an Animagus, since the large black dog with grey eyes had attacked the tower already and it would explain some things.

He looked back to the map, searching around Gryffindor Tower for the name, Sirius Black. Harry found nothing on the seventh floor or in the tower itself. He located his own name instantly and then Ron's. It was then, that something peculiar happened.

He looked up, staring at Ron, who was too busy trying to talk to Scabbers about how they should be safe for the moment. Seamus had gone to get Percy, who would then tell them what to do.

Harry stared at his best mate for another moment before looking back to the map.

Harry had learned several weeks prior that the map also showed the ghosts of the castle. It even showed Peeves. Above the ghost's name would be a small 'G' and above a poltergeist would be a small 'P'. He knew this very well now, having used his cloak to check if it was really true. It was.

Ghosts and Poltergeists were visible on the map. And according to the twins, it couldn't be tricked by disillusions, glamours, Polyjuice Potions, Invisibility Cloaks, Animagus forms or even a Metamorphmagus who was pretending to be someone else. The map could not be tricked by anything.

So, if it wasn't possible in any way to outwit the map, why the hell was Peter Pettigrew, a known to be dead man, sitting right on top of Ron?!

Harry looked back and forth between them several times. There was no spirit near Ron. Nothing under his bed. The only living being sitting on top of Ron, was Scabbers.

Peter Pettigrew was dead! There was no possible way for him to be alive. They even found his finger! That was all they found of the man! A finger! He'd been dead for twelve years! So why was the map saying that he was practically on top of Ron?

Harry slid off his bed and approached Ron quickly. Still looking at the map, he frowned, watching as his little feet got closer to Ron's and Pettigrew's combined feet.

Ron stood up and Pettigrew's feet followed immediately. Harry looked around Ron and then bent over to search under the bed.

When he saw nothing, he looked at his friend, who was twitching. And then his eyes landed on the rat that was clutched to his chest. And his eyes zeroed in on the left paw that he noticed was missing a toe.

"Hey Ron, is Scabbers okay?" he asked suddenly, startling his friend.

The ginger looked at the rat. "Oh no! Do you think he's scared too?!"

Before Harry could continue his questioning, Percy appeared in the room and ordered them all into the Common Room.

Scabbers squeaked instantly and bit Ron's thumb. He then scampered off and Ron ran after, trying to catch him.

Harry looked at the map and saw that Peter Pettigrew was now getting further and further away from Ron.

Could that even be possible?

"Mischief Managed," Harry said, placing the map in his pocket.

He joined his fellow Gryffindors in the Common Room, barely paying attention what was going on.

Professor McGonagall appeared, the first time in the year, though it was nearing the end of March, and she did not look pleased. Her hair was down and it shocked Harry how long it actually was. She usually had it pulled in one of those headache bringing, tight buns. But not when she slept apparently.

"That is preposterous, Weasley. How could Sirius Black possibly get through the portrait hole?" the old witch asked.

"I don't know how he got in!" Ron yelled, voice cracking again. "I was a bit busy dodging his knife."

The woman sighed and looked to the Head Boy. "Percy, have you seen Sir Cadogan?"

Percy looked around the room and pointed to one of the many paintings, "I-I... um... oh! He's there!"

She started forward, trying to hail his attention.

"Excuse me! Sir Cadogan!"

He jerked away from the woman in her painting he was visiting. "Terribly sorry. How may I serve you ma'am?"

"Excuse me, but is it possible that you let a mysterious man into Gryffindor Tower tonight?" she queried.

The knight and strode through several paintings on the wall until he came to a rather large one.

"Certainly, good lady! He had the password. Actually, he had the whole week's in fact, on the little piece of paper!"

Harry saw the woman's mouth tighten and her look became quite stern.

"Which abysmally foolish person wrote  _down_  the passwords and then proceeded to  _lose_  them?" she asked while turning around slowly.

Neville, who was standing nearly right behind her, had his head bowed. He made eye contact and flushed darkly.

"It is  _always_  going to be you, Longbottom?" she asked, looking annoyed.

Neville sighed, "I'm afraid so, ma'am."

The woman sighed as well. "Well, Sirius Black is gone tonight. But I think that you can all safely assume that he will at some future time, attempt to return."

As she continued to warn them to precautionary methods, Harry was busy thinking about what had happened.

Sirius Black had managed to get into the dorm, but why did he go after Ron? And why was the name Peter Pettigrew, pretty much glued to Ron's own name on the map? And how had Scabbers managed to live twelve years without any problems? And what about the fact that he was conveniently missing a toe just like Pettigrew was supposedly missing a finger? And he found it interesting that both had twelve years in common.

If what he was thinking was true, this could be problematic.

* * *

  **A/N: Another one is finished.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> The Proverb was from 16:18 and in my KJV it states 'Pride goeth before destruction and a haughty spirit before a fall.' Harry simply messed up the verse.


	5. You Always Learn New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns some important information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was revised on July 20th 2016.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **Quotes from the movie aren't mine.****

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry stood outside the door that was located in the dark dungeon, and contemplated his future actions. He wasn't too thrilled to be here, but no other professor would be straight up with him. And he needed the blunt honesty. He needed someone who wouldn't try and sugarcoat the situation in order to make him feel better. And with that thought in mind, he raised a hand to knock.

After a few seconds, he was greeted with the not so pleasant sight of Professor Snape, looming over him in the dark doorway. The man looked left and right and then down at him. He waved his wand once and sighed. "Potter, just because I am lending you some assistance in order to ensure that your foolish Gryffindor emotions do not lead you into accidentally slaughtering the other ignorant twits that call themselves students, does not mean that I am suddenly your best mate."

Yep, definitely the normal Snape. Snarky, unpleasant git and all. Harry found it to be refreshing in a sense. It was good to know that while things in his life were changing, Snape would always remain the same no matter what happened.

"Sir, I would gladly go to anyone else. However, you seem to be the only professor who pays attention to anything going on around here and you are also the only one who will not withhold or subtly revise information in order to protect my feelings. Honestly, you are the only one I can trust to be straightforward with me."

The man looked into his eyes and then back to the corridor. He stepped aside slightly and muttered, "Get in."

Harry rushed inside. Snape's office was much larger than McGonagall's, he noticed. It was also covered in green and black with dark wooden furniture. Much like the Slytherin common room. Dark, with small torches of green flames dangling from the ceiling. It gave the room and eerie glow.

"Sit."

Harry took a seat in one of the plush armchairs in front of the oaken desk. Snape took his own and proceeded to stare at him.

"Speak."

"I'm not a dog, professor."

The man scoffed. "I'll be the judge of that. Now, why are you disturbing my solitude?"

More like loneliness, though Harry would never say it out loud. He wasn't that brave nor foolish.

"Sir, I found out that Sirius Black was a friend of my father's. I also found out that Professor Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were also his friends. Could you tell me what you know about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew?"

He could see the man's mouth tighten. He obviously did not like where the topic of discussion was going, though Harry couldn't understand why. Though he did remember that Snape _supposedly_ owed his father a life debt so maybe he was bitter over that. Though Harry was still skeptical over that piece of information.

"Why do you need to know, Potter?"

Harry thought about his answer. How would he get the information he needed? Act like a Slytherin. Be subtle and tell half-truths. Tone the snark down a bit though, because Snape did not appreciate being out-snarked.

"The information would possibly coincide with something I've been working on. And it may eventually lead to the capture of the person who betrayed my parents."

Vague. He did not state that Black was the one to do it, though he'd gladly pin the blame. But he wanted to get all information before casting judgment. Especially after seeing Pettigrew on the map. Things just weren't adding up.

Snape was frowning. "They were a group. I believe they called themselves the Marauders. Even had ridiculous nicknames for each other," he finally said.

Harry stiffened and he was unable to catch himself when his eyes widened against his will. Snape noticed, but did not comment.

"Pettigrew was the most pathetic of the lot. Simpering and whinging all the time. No fortitude whatsoever and he was always clinging to your father, like a disease. Black was an annoyance who fancied himself far above the rest. He did not care for rules and was the most undisciplined of the bunch. Loud mouthed and brash, he was the very definition of a Gryffindor. Even down to the annoying nobility you all seem to possess. Everything changed when he betrayed your parents and once the deed had been done, he went after Pettigrew. Like the fool would be able to defend himself, he was pitiful. Lupin wasn't in the country at the time, otherwise, Black may have gone after him as well. But Black was incarcerated right after killing Pettigrew, so he didn't get the chance."

Harry frowned. "They say that all they could find of Pettigrew was a finger. Does that necessarily mean he's dead?"

"Potter, if the fool were alive, he would have made himself known long ago!" Snape hissed.

Harry nodded vigorously and repeatedly tapped his hand on the desk in a rushed rhythm, displaying his excitement. "Exactly, sir! Keep that very thought in mind, will you? I have to tell you what I have learned and then you'll see where I'm going with this."

Snape looked unimpressed, but he said nothing. Harry sat back.

"Okay, what I am about to tell you, well... I don't care if you take points of give me detention, because it's important."

Harry took a deep breath. "I sneaked out to Hogsmeade when there was a trip in December. Yeah I know, I broke the rules. It's what I learned while  _there_ , that matters to me. I saw some of the Hogwarts professors and the Minister going into the Three Broomsticks. Professor McGonagall said something to Madam Rosmerta and I heard the woman say my name. Naturally, if I was involved, I should be privy to their discussion.

I followed them into the room. Do not ask how, just know that my method is already known by Professor Dumbledore and I pretty much get away with it so long as I'm not caught. Meaning he knows I do it, but has not caught me, therefore punishment cannot be given.

Anyway, I listened to them talk and found out about Pettigrew's 'death' and Black's imprisonment. And I also found out that Sirius Black is my godfather."

Snape seemed to flinch at that, but he remained silent. He also looked faintly ill.

"I was so angry and it was that piece of information. Learning that he was their friend and he had betrayed them and he was my godfather, I decided that it was time for me to join the problem. Originally, I was going to let the adults handle everything, but when I learned of this, I could no longer stand back."

Snape put his head in his hands and repeatedly shook it. He mumbled something about 'nosy Gryffindors' but didn't interrupt Harry.

"Back when Jocasta was attacked-"

"Who?" Snape interrupted, looking bewildered.

Harry looked to the man. "Jocasta," he repeated. When he received no answer, he added, "The Fat Lady. Her name is Jocasta. Anyway, I had been in the dorm all day and when I encountered Professor Dumbledore and the Gryffindors outside the portrait hole, the professor told me to stay in the doorway, just in case. Hermione and Ron stayed with me while the others went to look for Jocasta and Hermione immediately noticed that the scratches on the portrait were done by a large animal and not a person.

The portrait of the young woman to the left Jocasta's place, informed us that it was a large, black dog with smoky grey eyes. She claimed it was intelligent for a dog.

After going over all possible dog like magical animals, we concluded that it wasn't an actual animal. That it must have been an Animagus. With some more information from each of us, we decided that Sirius Black was possibly an unregistered dog Animagus. Since Dementors can't feel emotions from animals, it would explain how he escaped somehow. Anyway, if no one knew, he'd be able to get anywhere without a problem."

Snape was gaping. Though his mouth was open slightly, Harry could tell that the possibility had never even reached the man. And with what Harry had said, maybe he had seen the light, in a sense.

"Strangely, that would explain a lot of things. Continue."

Harry nodded. "I have come across a way to know where everyone in the castle is. Not what they are doing, just where they currently are. I can see their names and what room they are in. So the other day, when Ron woke everyone up while screaming that Sirius Black was standing over him with a knife, I checked this object, to see if I could find him. He wasn't in the castle.

But I found something else. Nearly right on top of Ron's name, was another name. When I looked over, I saw nothing but it clearly stated that Peter Pettigrew was sitting on top of Ron. There was no ghost or poltergeist, since this object has a way of naming whether the person is one or not. It also cannot be tricked by disillusions, Polyjuice, Invisibility Cloaks, glamours, Animagi or Metamorphmagi. Nothing can trick it. So there was no one under Ron's bed and the room was clear of strange people. If this is true, why is a dead man's name sitting on my best mate's chest?"

Snape looked rather uncomfortable. And Harry could understand completely. The thought of a grown man sitting on his teen friend while he was in bed, was creepy.

"Well, the only living thing on Ron was his pet rat, Scabbers. Nothing else. Scabbers bit Ron and ran away and I found it convenient that Peter Pettigrew was shown to be getting further from Ron and Ron running right after his name. Just like he was running after the rat. And then I made a connection. Pettigrew has been dead for twelve years and Scabbers has been with the Weasleys for twelve years. All they found of Pettigrew was a finger and Scabbers' left front paw is missing a toe."

Snape stood suddenly. "Impossible. What you are assuming is impossible, Potter!"

"How do you know that?" Harry challenged, standing as well. "The coincidences are too similar. Too close! If they were friends in school and Black is definitely an Animagus, what would stop Pettigrew from being one as well? What if my dad was one too? They could all have been unregistered, for all we know! It certainly explains where I'm going with this."

"It's preposterous! Why would Pettigrew not come forward if he was still alive? Can you explain that, Potter?!"

A smirk made its way across Harry's lips. "Exactly! If he was alive all this time, why has he not gone to the Ministry or even to Professor Dumbledore?! If he's alive, why hasn't he told anyone? Why hide with a family for twelve years? Why go through all the trouble... unless he was hiding something?!"

"What?!"

"Just hear me out, sir!"

Snape rolled his eyes and sat back down, folding his arms in annoyance as he did so. "Expound."

"Thank you. Now, Sirius Black is supposed to be after me. Everybody and their brother is under the impression that he broke out to kill me. He even tried to get into the dorm. And you told me he definitely was a Gryffindor, so that would explain how he knew where the entrance to tower was. His first attempt was a failure, but his second wasn't. Sir Cadogan admitted to letting him in.

Sir, he was  _in the dorm room_. I was sleeping, completely unprepared for any form of attack. If he was after me, why did he try to kill Ron? Why was he holding a knife over Ron's bed? Why else, unless he knew that Pettigrew was a rat Animagus and wanted to kill him? Now, you'd probably say he would just want to finish what he started years ago, if Pettigrew is indeed alive. But what if that wasn't the case? We've already covered that if Pettigrew is alive, he wouldn't have an issue with telling someone, unless he was hiding something. But what could he be hiding? If Black seriously was the complete bad one in this whole thing, then Pettigrew should have nothing to hide. But something is telling me he is alive and is hiding something big!"

Snape was shaking his head again. "You have some very valid points Potter, but it all just doesn't add up. There is something missing. Something big. You cannot go running off to solve this mystery when you're basing everything on 'what ifs'. Black sold your mother and father out to the Dark Lord. He then killed one of his friends after leading two of his other friends to their deaths. Why do you need to look any further into this?"

Harry huffed and stood. "Because something is telling me that there is more to the problem. Pettigrew is alive and I am going to find out why. If you refuse to help me in this, at least tell me the spell that will revert a transformed Animagus back to their human form. I will find him and find out why. I mean, finding Black won't be hard. I see a big black dog all the time and it has never attacked me. So if Black has literally been in the same room as me and was even ten feet from me when I ran away from my relatives, why am I not dead? He had a chance. Several in fact. But he didn't take any of them. I want to know why. Do not try to stop me."

Snape glared and stood, trying to use his much larger form to intimidate the Gryffindor. But he was a Gryffindor. He wouldn't let something like height scare him.

"The spell is _Revelus_. Do not do something  _foolish_ , Potter. I am not training you to die all because you let your emotional heart get in the way of a _rational mind_. Out!"

Harry nodded briskly and marched from the room.

Faintly, he could hear Snape say, "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for sneaking out of the castle."

Harry sniffed in annoyance. Bastard.

* * *

Harry decided to put his new curse free broom to use. It was a Firebolt. The best and fastest broom to date. It beat out Nimbus by several miles per hour and the turning ratio was nine percent better. And it was Harry's.

Without telling anyone where he was going, he decided to go for a ride. He wanted some time to himself so that he could gather this thoughts and consider his future plans. Plans that involved sneaking.

He flew about the grounds for a while, before deciding that he'd pay Hagrid a visit. The poor guy was a wreck, worrying over Buckbeak. He landed somewhere inside the forest, Hagrid's hut visible through the trees. He was about to step out, when he hissed and hid behind a tree.

Looking around the bark, he could see Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and a man in black who was holding a scythe, walking down the way to Hagrid's. Looking over to the pumpkin patch his friend had planted, he could see the Hippogriff laying there. Something told him that Buckbeak was depressed.

Eyes catching the scythe, they widened, understanding why. Today was the day of the execution! And the animal somehow knew that he was about to be killed. It was horrifying to see such a majestic creature look so sad and yet, accepting of their death. Especially when they did nothing wrong! Buckbeak was being punished for doing what was in his nature. It was barbaric.

Harry frowned, looking around and spotting some students further up the hill, watching. The blond hair told him that Malfoy and his goons were around to watch the festivities.

The twats.

Raising his hand in their direction, he flung it to the side and watched as Malfoy was thrown into one of the large stones in the area. The others converged around him. Soon, they disappeared and Harry snickered at his victory. Served the blond arse right.

Looking back to the hut, he saw the executioner enter and the door close. Looking at Buckbeak, he sighed. He couldn't let it happen. Not when he could do something about it.

Rushing forward, he grabbed the game that Hagrid had caught in order to feed the animal and approached as slow as was allowed in the limited time he had. He bowed and waited for Buckbeak to bow back. The animal did so, much to his relief. He then proceeded to use _Diffindo_ on the rope around Buckbeak's neck.

Stepping back, he lifted one of the skins and made several comments to the Hippogriff. Buckbeak stood and reached forward for it, but Harry backed away a few steps. He then tossed it, smiling when Buckbeak caught it easily. He waved another, stepping even further back, trying to lure the large beast away from the patch and into the woods.

They moved further and further from Hagrid's hut. Harry nearly had a heart attack when the front door opened and out stepped Hagrid's massive form. Of course his back was to Harry luckily and Harry pulled on the rope that was left around Buckbeak's neck, trying to urge him into the forest. With an annoyed huff, he removed the remaining skins and chucked them into the trees.

Buckbeak followed instantly and Harry rushed after him. He could only hope that the sound of the hooves did not alert any of the men that were just fifty feet away.

Grabbing his broom, Harry mounted it and lifted off the ground. He was shocked when Buckbeak flapped his wings and followed. Once he was sure they were far enough away where they could fly above the trees, Harry ascended, the large creature following him. He decided to lead Buckbeak far away from Hogwarts and ended up flying quite far just to drop him off in a clearing that had to be at least five miles from the school.

After landing, he took care of the rest of the rope and patted Buckbeak's neck. "Be safe, alright?"

He received a headbutt, before the Hippogriff took flight once more and was off.

Harry departed instantly, hoping to get back before he was discovered to be missing.

Thanks to the map, he was able to sneak back into the school without trouble and even made it to the dorm. It was there though, that he was caught. By Hermione and Ron, who had waited up for him.

"Where have you been?" the brunette demanded, hands flying to her hips. Ron winced at the decibel in which her voice rose to, but nodded along with her.

Harry sighed, "I went for a broom ride, yeah I know, a supposed killer is trying to get to me, but I needed time to myself. However, during my flight I wanted to visit Hagrid and instead, found out today was the day Buckbeak was supposed to be executed. I saw the executioner, the Minister, and Dumbledore all going into Hagrid's hut and I couldn't just let Buckbeak die, so I stole him away and set him free a few miles into the mountains."

" _Today_?" Ron asked in shock.

"But it was supposed to be set for next month!" Hermione protested.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe Malfoy senior got it moved up. Anyway, I couldn't let it happen, so once they got a good look at him I took him away. That way, they'd think he got away on his own and Hagrid won't be in trouble. No one knows it was me and I don't want either of you saying anything to anyone. Not even Hagrid. Let him think what he wants, okay?"

They both nodded, though still unhappy about the whole thing.

Hermione looked down, "I think it's sweet that you saved him."

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't fair for him to suffer all because Malfoy is a world class prat with no backbone and no sense of true self-preservation. Nor the ability to take instruction. It was  _his_  fault. Oh! That reminds me! I saw the Slytherins, blondie included, getting a front row seat to the execution so I may or may not have waved a hand and sent Malfoy flying into a boulder."

Their mouths dropped.

"You just 'waved a hand'?" Ron asked.

"And you were able to move Malfoy with a simple push of the hand?" Hermione added, looking him over.

Harry frowned in confusion, "I used my magic to pick Malfoy up and slam him into a stone wall. Nothing too shocking about it. I was at the bottom of the hill behind the treeline and he was at the top, closer to the castle. He would have seen a curse coming at him from that distance, so I had to think of something else. It worked rather splendidly and the Slytherins rushed off to get him help."

Hermione reached forward to place a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, wandless magic is a very difficult thing to accomplish. Only the most seasoned wizards, those with several decades of experience like most of our professors, can pull that off. Professors Dumbledore and Snape do it often. The fact that you could do it from such a distance without a problem, shows that you have a powerful core. If you train it, you could become even more advanced at DADA. And we all know how great you are in that subject."

"So it's rare for people my age to use their magic in such a way?" Harry questioned, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, mate. It's pretty wicked that you can do it. Maybe I should start training for wandless magic. Then I could work on wordless."

"But I didn't speak. I just waved a hand," Harry told them.

Hermione's jaw dropped once more and Ron collapsed into the chair behind him.

"You will definitely need training," Hermione nodded to herself. "This could be a great blessing, Harry!"

He shrugged, "I sure hope so."

After everything going on in his life, a blessing sounded lovely.

* * *

It was about a month later that it happened. Harry saw the black dog again, and he took action. Instead of teleporting again - because he had things to do this time! - he remained firmly where he was. This could lead to a breakthrough.

He'd been by the Black Lake, when the dog appeared. And Harry leveled the animal with a dark look. It merely tilted its head to the side.

He copied the action and said casually, "If you are who I think you are and you try anything that I deem dangerous, I will have you know that I have acidic blood that will eat through anything and you'll be dead within seconds of me cutting myself."

The dog backed up a step and whimpered. Harry grinned darkly. Despite not liking having deadly blood, that part seemed pretty cool. A nice threat against some who were without wands.

"Just so we understand each other, I'm sure you get what I mean."

The dog did not answer, but did move closer.

"I will ask you some questions. You'll lift your right paw for  _yes_  and left paw for  _no_. Can you comprehend this?"

The dog made a show of lifting it's right paw and wiggling it a bit.

"Good. Are you an Animagus?"

Right paw.

"Are you Sirius Black?"

Right paw.

"Where you once part of a group called the Marauders?"

Right paw again, with a tilted head.

"I'm in possession of the map," he clarified.

Grey eyes widened and the dog, now identified as Sirius, nodded.

"Did you betray my parents to Voldemort?"

Left paw now, accompanied by a flinch.

"Did you ever meet the man?"

Left paw again.

"You are not here to kill me?"

Left paw and an angry growl followed by a small yip.

"I knew it!" Harry grinned to himself.

"Were all the Marauders, Anamagi?"

Sirius lifted himself to his back paws and hit his front paws together.

"Is that supposed to mean that only some of you are Animagi?"

Right paw.

"Professor Remus Lupin is a Werewolf and therefore unable to be an Animagus?"

Hesitant right paw and a somehow bewildered look on his face.

Harry shrugged, "He misses during the full moon and Professor Snape makes comments in class while subbing for him. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Sirius growled.

"You hate Snape?"

The right paw was waving madly.

"I'll take that as a definite yes, then. I'm none too fond of him either, but he's helping with a few things, so I can't really think of him as the same Greasy Git that I first met."

Another tilted of the head, but Harry waved him off.

"So, you did not kill Peter Pettigrew?"

Right paw.

"Do you wish you did?"

Right paw.

"Is Peter Pettigrew a rat Animagus?"

Beserkley waving right paw. Sirius yipped several times as well.

Harry grinned, "I knew it! When I saw his name on the map, I knew something was up! But what is he hiding?"

Sirius barked, drawing his attention.

"Do you know?"

Right paw.

"Is it bad?"

Right paw.

"Does it have to do with you, my parents, both or other? Right paw for my parents. Left paw for yourself. Raise both paws for both or bark for other."

Both paws came up.

"So it has to do with you and my parents?"

Right paw.

Harry frowned as he thought about it. Sirius wanted to kill Peter for something involving his parents and himself. What did Peter do that was so bad? So bad that he would have to hide for years? It wasn't like he was a murderer or anything, right?

"Wait! Is he a murderer?"

Sirius raised both paws.

"Yes and no? How is that possible?" he queried.

Sirius plopped to the ground and whined.

Harry sighed and tried to think of something. An idea hit him and he summoned a large bucket of muggle children's blocks. "Pick out the letters and make the words you want."

Sirius's grey eyes went wide as he looked down. He then yipped and set to moving blocks every which way. When he was done, he sat back on his haunches.

Harry looked at the message.

**PETER WAS THE SECRET KEEPER FOR YOUR PARENTS**

Harry was lost. "What is a 'secret keeper'?" he asked.

Sirius got to work again.

**THERE IS MAGIC THAT BINDS A LOCATION OF A HOUSE TO A PERSON**

Some more fiddling and rearranging.

**THE FIDELIUS CHARM MAKES IT SO THAT PERSON**

**IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TELL ANYONE WHERE A CERTAIN LOCATION IS**

Harry nodded.

**THE CHARM MAKES THE LAND INVISIBLE**

**UNPLOTTABLE**

**INTANGIBLE**

**AND SOUNDPROOF TO ALL WHO DO NOT LEARN ITS EXISTENCE**

**FROM THE SECRET KEEPER**

**IT DOESN'T AFFECT THOSE WHO LIVE WITHIN**

"So, the only way for someone to know, is if the 'secret keeper' tells them? So no one, not even the owner, can tell someone else?"

Right paw.

"And the owners of the house make the decision?"

Right paw. Sirius went back to the blocks.

 **YOUR PARENTS WANTED ME TO BE THE** **SK** **BUT SINCE I WAS JAMES' BEST MATE,**

**I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE TOO OBVIOUS**

**THEY SWITCHED TO PETER UPON MY SUGGESTION**

**HE WAS NOW** **SK** **AND WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD TELL ANYONE WHERE THEY WERE**

Harry processed the words and was suddenly cursing up a storm. He paused briefly to ask, "That's why you want to kill him? He told Voldemort where my parents were and then ran?"

Frantic right paw.

"Would you swear on your magic that what you say is the truth and you won't try to kill me?"

Right paw and a few barks before a gold light appeared and wrapped around the black dog.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

To the blocks the dog went.

**UNBREAKABLE VOW. IF I BREAK IT, I LOSE MY MAGIC.**

Harry was gaping, but Sirius looked dead... well... serious. He snorted at the bad joke.

"So, you want to kill Pettigrew for what he did?"

Right paw.

"But what if you catch him instead?"

Sirius's head tilted in confusion.

"Did you not think about your freedom? If they get him, they'll have to question why he's alive and has been hiding for the past twelve years. Especially since he's been sleeping in the beds of young boys. So long as someone charges him for being a follower of Voldemort or at least raises question, they'll have to give him a trial. I know there are ways to reveal truths and my friend Hermione told me about Veritaserum that is used in formal hearings and such. They'd find out about his lies and how you didn't kill anyone or betray anyone."

Sirius was looking at the blocks again.

**BUT HOW DO I GET HIM? CROOKSHANKS HAS BEEN TRYING TO HELP ME**

**BUT HE MANAGES TO GET AWAY JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME**

Harry snorted when he saw Crookshanks' name up there. The  _cat_  was helping the  _dog_  get the  _rat_. Odd.

"We should plan this in an open place in front of people. I learned the spell that changes Animagi back to their human forms. We catch him in front of the professors, who know what he looks like, and he'll have a hell of a time explaining this."

Sirius was nodding.

"You can get into the castle just fine?"

Right paw.

Harry stood and banished the blocks. "Follow me."

* * *

The double doors of the Great Hall were slammed open by an unknown force and everyone within, turned to see a small rat scampering down the long center aisle. A long haired feline followed and not too far behind, was a large, black dog.

The rat was surrounded by the time it reached the landing near the head table. It had nowhere to go and squeaked in horror.

Everyone was confused and only more so, when Harry Potter dashed into the room, wand at the ready.

As he neared the three animals, he pointed his wand at the rat and yelled, " _Revelus_!"

Instantly, there was a flash of blue and white light and the rat began to grow until it looked like the hunched over form of a chubby man. He was short, with light colored hair and a large bald spot. His hands were clutched to his chest.

He looked around wildly, noticing the looks of the students. Glancing behind him, he met the steely, golden eyes of Remus Lupin.

Turning back around, he met the bright, green eyes of Harry Potter, who was still holding his wand aloft.

The rat like man shivered and let out a loud whimper.

Harry glared and took a simultaneous step forward along with Sirius and Crookshanks. The rat man only squealed louder.

"Want to tell me why you were pretending to be my best mate's family's pet rat for the past twelve years, Peter Pettigrew?"

A great murmuring broke out among the students and Peter paled when a loud voice roared, " **PETER**!"

* * *

**A/N: Another is finished.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> The Unbreakable Vow actually kills people but most magicals in this fic don't know that. They think they will lose their magic only.


	6. The Trial of Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of the century!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Half of this chapter was revised on July 20th 2016. The other half on July 24th 2016.  
> -Dumbles is revealed to be not so good.  
> -Go, Harry!

**Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **Quotes from the movie aren't mine.****

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

****CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK!** **

* * *

 

Harry glared at the chubby man with balding hair. He cowered as Crookshanks and Sirius both converged upon his position and Harry stepped closer as well, wand pointed threateningly at his head. He knew he was caught and that there was no way out. Sometimes the smartest thing to do was to give up while you were ahead and while Harry did not like the man, he at least had some degree of intelligence.

A glance to his right and he saw Professor Lupin standing now, wand out as well. But it was also trained on the rat Animagus. He looked livid, his mustache twitching every few seconds.

Harry turned his attention to Snape, who was gaping slightly at him. He smirked in response, making the man scowl. He'd been correct on Pettigrew being alive and he just had to rub it in the professor's face. And it felt good. Very rarely - of ever - did the man end up being wrong about something he fully believed in.

"Professor Snape," he addressed the man. "Do you have any Veritaserum on you at the moment?"

Harry had studied up on certain ways to get someone spill the truth and that had been the strongest truth serum mentioned. If Snape didn't have it, he would be shocked.

He was delighted when the Slytherin Head of House stiffened slightly but pulled a small vial of clear liquid from within his dark robes. "What do I get  _in return for it_?"

He wasn't shocked that a Potions Master carried such a thing with him. And he wasn't surprised that Snape wanted something in return for it. He was a Slytherin and Harry would admit to wanting something in exchange for such an expensive potion. It was a give and take world and the potion in particular was expensive and time consuming!

"I'll pay you twenty-five Galleons."

Snape's eyes lit up in some form of internal glee. A cruel smirk twisted his lips and he stood.

Harry turned to Pettigrew and said, " _Immobulus_!" Said man froze in place, mouth open. His eyes were wide with fright, as he understood what was going to happen to him.

Snape disappeared through a door in the back of the room. Though Harry was curious as to where the man was going, he was more interested in the fear on Pettigrew's face. Sometimes uit felt good to cause fear. Like with the Dursleys, when he had threatened to use magic on them. There was a little bit of vindictiveness within him every time they flinched when he wiggled his fingers in their direction.

And for someone like Pettigrew, he felt all the better.

McGonagall stood in that moment, interrupting him before he could taunt the man. "Mr. Potter, what in Merlin's name is going on?"

He shrugged, "I just have information that I want clarified, professor. You'd best call in some Aurors because what he's about to admit to, will prove that he is not innocent in the least."

She sputtered and looked to Dumbledore, who was frozen in his seat.

Lupin stood and moved around the table to look at Harry and then at Sirius. He turned to Harry. "You do know, don't you?" he asked, motioning to the black dog.

Harry nodded. "I found out earlier today."

Before they could continue any further, Snape entered the room through the side door to the back of the left side of the hall. A door behind the Head Table. With him, was a tall woman and four men.

The woman stepped forward and looked Harry in the eye. She held out a hand. "Mr. Potter, I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Mr. Severus Snape contacted me and informed me of a curious event. Care to explain what is going on? And what would possibly lead you to giving someone a dose of the strongest truth serum in the world?"

So McGonagall didn't even need to call the Aurors because Snape had already been on it. That man was a genius, though Harry would never say it aloud.

Harry gave the woman a charming grin and took her hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles, making the witch blush slightly. "Madam Bones, I came across some interesting information and it led me to learning that Peter Pettigrew was indeed alive and an unregistered Animagus as well. He stands before you," Harry said, gesturing to the overweight, sad excuse of a wizard.

She looked over to the man and her mouth twisted slightly in disgust.

"He's been pretending to be a rat and was living with the Weasley family for the last twelve years. I decided to corner him and force him to reveal everything because I have been given sufficient reason to believe that Sirius Black did not do what he was imprisoned for. If Pettigrew was truly innocent, why would he not tell anyone that he has been alive all along, if he had nothing to hide?"

The woman nodded in understanding.

Madam Bones turned to Harry and gave a quirk of the brow. After a moment of staring at him, she nodded her head slightly. "Standing as the chargé d'affaires for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under the supervision of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is Head Auror Amelia Bones, presiding."

Dumbledore bowed his head in her direction and said, "Witnessed."

"Proceed, Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said with a tip of her head.

Snape quickly administered three drops of the potion.

Harry was interested in watching in a twisted sort of glee as Pettigrew's eyes glazed over. He decided that it was time. It wasn't illegal to feed an adult a truth serum, but it was illegal for an adult to feed one to a child. And it had to be approved by the Ministry, to administer Veritaserum to someone.

Harry gave a grateful bow to Madam Bones and grinned at Peter's unresponsive demeanour.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pascal Pettigrew."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the middle name? What kind of person would give their child such a name?

"Were you a Gryffindor during your school years at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Are you a follower of the Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort?"

Peter nodded, "Yes."

There was a chorus of gasps throughout the hall. Harry ignored the students.

"Is it true that James and Lily Potter wanted to make one Sirius Black their Secret Keeper, but gave you the duty when Sirius suggested that you'd be better for it and he would be a decoy?"

"Yes."

Several of the professors gasped now and Lupin looked ready to explode. Surprisingly, Snape was the one to grab him by the lapels and hold him in place.

Harry sneered at the rat man. "Were you already a follower of Voldemort when you were made Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

Madam Bones looked ill. The men with her all looked angry and one had even taken a step forward. He froze when she held out a hand.

"Is it true that a Secret Keeper can only willingly divulge the location the Fidelius Charm was placed on? Meaning even the worst torturer or even the best at Occlumency can't take the information from you?"

"Yes."

"And you willingly went to Voldemort and told him where the Potters were?"

"Yes."

Harry glowered at the coward of a man. "What did you do the night James Potter and Lily Potter were killed?"

"I told my lord where they were and then went to their house myself. The entire house was ruined and the Dark Lord's clothing was laying there, but he was gone. Harry was crying and there was blood on his face. I ran. Sirius caught up to me and I was scared that he would kill me, so I cut of my finger, blew up the street, and transformed into a rat, slipping into the sewer in order to get away. I was found that same night by Percy Weasley and I decided to stay a rat until my Lord returned."

Harry turned to Amelia Bones to find that she was glaring at the man as well.

Harry turned back to the coward. "So you killed all those muggles that night? You betrayed your friends to Voldemort? Sirius Black is a truly innocent man then?"

"Yes."

"And you are an unregistered Animagus?"

"Yes."

Harry turned to the Head of the DMLE with a satisfied grin. "Is that enough to get a trial for he and Sirius Black?"

She nodded slowly. " _Yes_ it is, but why would you go through all of this?"

"Madam, I am orphan and I live in a magic hating muggle household. If Sirius wasn't falsely accused and wrongly put into prison for twelve years, I would be living with him. He is my godfather after all. If he is cleared of all charges and evaluated by St. Mungo's, he can legally adopt me and get me out of that horrible hell hole I'm stuck in. Also, I don't like the fact that he was wronged so grievously and no one noticed."

Amelia gaped at him for a moment. What he had said, was a loaded answer and it brought forth many questions. She looked over to Dumbledore and made a hand gesture. He nodded and stood.

"I must make a few fire-calls."

Madam Bones ordered the men with her to detain Pettigrew. "A trial will be summoned very soon. But do you really believe that Mr. Black would appear just to attend, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned and looked down. To his right, sat a large black dog. Though it was scruffy looking, it managed to look self important and intelligent.

"What do you say, Padfoot?" Harry asked the dog.

Grey met green and the dog barked loudly, before its form shifted and grew larger. Bones popped and spread apart as the form grew larger, until a man nearing six feet in height with shoulder length black hair and stormy grey eyes, dressed in black and white striped prisoner's garb with a large brown, tatty trench coat over the outfit, stood before them.

Madam Bones' mouth dropped open, as well as several students and teachers. Snape especially. Harry grinned, feeling particularly smart at the moment.

Sirius looked at the Aurors and held out his hands in surrender, letting Amelia bind him and his magic. "You're looking as lovely as ever, Amelia," said Sirius in a rough voice.

She rolled her eyes, not finding his charm to be all that impressive, obviously. "Save it, Black."

Harry was grinning proudly because he knew that things were about to get interesting. "Sure he's also unregistered, but the sentence for that is five years and he unjustly served twelve for completely wrong reasons. I'm sure I can convince the Wizengamot to realise their error and pardon him. Because they would still owe him for seven years of unnecessary torture and if I recall, he is the last Black of the main line and is the only person available to be the Lord of the House of Black. Meaning the Ministry tortured a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, without evidence of the crimes he was charged with. I wonder how much he could sue the Ministry for. I wonder how much  _I_  could sue them for. You see, I have a good relationship with the Goblins and I'm sure that a proper price would give either of us their assistance in the matter."

He felt very Slytherin at the moment. And by the way the woman paled, she knew he meant business. Sirius was looking at him in awe and a large level of respect. Lupin seemed to have calmed down and was also looking at him in shock. Snape actually looked impressed, though he could only tell from being around the man for a better part of the school year. To others, he probably looked bored.

The students were murmuring to each other and the professors seemed startled and unsure of how to process the situation.

Madam Bones turned to Professor McGonagall abd said, "Deputy Headmistress, I'm afraid I must take Mr. Potter with me. He will return as soon as he is able, I assure you."

The old witch nodded absently and waved her off in a go-ahead motion.

And now came the interesting part.

* * *

Harry had Madam Bones stop at Gringotts before moving on to the Ministry. Harry entered, spoke with Griphook, who led him to Ragnarok, who was the manager of the Black Vaults. After some talking and Harry offering a large amount of gold in exchange for information on his godfather, he was able to get Ragnarok to admit that Sirius was the next Lord of the House of Black. No matter what happened in legal and familial disputes, unless the previous lord stated that someone couldn't inherit the lordship, they would still be able to inherit it. All Sirius would have to do was physically claim lordship.

So even though he was in prison for years, Sirius had been Lord of the House of Black since the mid eighties where his uncle and grandfather had passed and there was no one other than him whom lordship could pass to.

Harry had the Aurors bring Sirius in and the Goblin had looked shocked. But Sirius went through the process of proving who he was and signing the papers in order to formally acknowledge that he was Lord Black. With that, the magic of the Black family granted him a few gifts.

Harry and Sirius both requested a Goblin solicitor and since one was the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House and the other was an heir to an Ancient and Noble House, Ragnarok couldn't refuse.

"Thank you for helping, Ragnarok. May your dealings be ever prosperous," Harry said, smiling at the Goblin.

He bowed in return. "May yours as well, Heir Potter-Black."

The Goblin that would be helping them, was named, Ragok. Within moments of being in their presence and a few spells, he had everything he needed. Harry was glad it wouldn't take days like it would in the muggle world. Magic was awesome!

The Ministry of Magic was large, and Harry grumbled in annoyance. He'd just been subjected to Side-Along Apparition and it left him nauseated. Were all forms of magical travel, except broom and Hippogriff, horrid?

They were led to a lower level of the Ministry where the trial was to be held. Level 2 being the area where the full trial was to take place. The bricks were a nauseating shade of green.

They were led into a large circular room where several people were talking rather loudly with each other. Pettigrew was already there with his Auror guards and Sirius was being escorted to a chair beside him. The scruffy man glared at the rat and the Aurors stepped between them to block Sirius' view of the betrayer.

Pettigrew was still under the influence of the Veritaserum since he wasn't moving an inch and stayed perfectly still. Even Sirius' obvious anger and roiling magic didn't affect him.

He could see Dumbledore, Madam Bones, and the Minister all taking the three largest seats in the room. Madam Bones was the Head Auror, so it made sense and Fudge was the Minister so of course he'd be in attendance. And since Madam Bones called Dumbledore Chief Warlock, apparently the Headmaster held high standing in the court of magicals. He also had the largest seat.

Looking around the room, he noticed Lucius Malfoy was sitting high in the seats with a sneer on his face. The blond did not look pleased to be there. But then again, a lot of people weren't pleased to be there.

He glanced around, seeing Madam Bones murmuring in the Minister's ear and making motions in Harry's direction, where he was standing. The man's eyes were wide the more she talked. He even looked slightly angry.

Harry looked up and visibly flinched. Flying above the courtroom, were Dementors. A whole cluster of them. A shiver ran up his spine. He hated Dementors. They wereonly being kept back by a silvery shield that was probably a Patronus.

Harry was led to a chair beside Sirius, but unlike the other two, he wasn't restrained nor given guards.

Dumbledore sat up in his seat on the large stand and waved his wand. It lit up for a moment, before returning to normal. That must have been a sign, because everyone in the room silenced and faced the center of the room, backs rigid and mouths tight. They all looked like they meant business.

"The disciplinary trial of one Sirius Orion Black on the twelfth of April in the year nineteen ninety-four, is now in session. Complaints against the accused are as follows: suspected fellowship with the Dark Lord Voldemort, willful betrayal of the Potters to Lord Voldemort, the murder of one Peter Pettigrew, and the murder of twelve unsuspecting muggles on the night of October the thirty-first in the year nineteen eighty-one."

Harry rolled his eyes. Pettigrew was sitting right there, for Merlin's sake! Could they _not_ see him?!

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Sirius through his half-mooned spectacles. "Do you, Sirius Orion Black, concede to the use of Veritaserum?"

"Yes."

Sirius was immediately given three drops of Veritaserum and his body became very still. He looked up and sat silently.

"State your name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Occupation."

"Unemployed, former Auror."

Harry looked at Sirius in shock and tried to see how it was possible. He was an Auror?

"Are you a Death Eater, marked or otherwise?"

"No."

A clamour of voices rose suddenly, Fudge being the loudest. Harry noticed and didn't like it. Dumbledore had to light his wand again, to bring back the order.

"Are you a sympathiser to Lord Voldemort or his cause?"

"No."

"Did you betray the Potters to Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"If you didn't, who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

The protests over the possibility were much louder this time. Dumbledore ordered for silence and continued on.

"Why do you believe such?"

"Peter was the Secret Keeper for Lily, James, and Hadrian."

Minister Fudge scoffed. "That is preposterous. Everyone knew it was Black!"

Harry couldn't help but give the man a glare. What was his problem? Why was he so eager for Sirius to be in trouble? And why was he twitching so much?

Dumbledore ignored Fudge. "How do you know that Mr. Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper?"

"I was called to their house and asked to become the Secret Keeper, but I thought it was too obvious of a choice, so I suggested they make Peter the Secret Keeper. No one would suspect him."

Amelia Bones took the chance to ask, "Who performed the ceremony for the Fidelius Charm?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

They were several gasps. Harry looked to the man in shock. He  _knew_?! He knew all along that Sirius had not actually betrayed Harry's parents and yet he never said anything about it? He never bothered to mention it to anyone? And judging by the position he held, the man could very well have done something about it. Hagrid swore up and down that Magical Britain looked to Dumbledore for guidance, so people would definitely listen to the man!

Before he could make any accusations, Ragok stepped forward and said, "I believe that I am rather curious to hear why Chief Warlock Dumbledore did not inform anyone of Lord Black's innocence regarding these particular events."

All of the room's occupants looked to Dumbledore as well. The man did not say a thing.

Amelia frowned. "We'll come back to that point in a few moments." She turned to Sirius and asked, "Mr. Black, did you murder Mr. Pettigrew after you discovered his betrayal?"

"No, but I wanted to. The coward blew up the street, cut off his finger, and transformed into a rat before I could follow through with the plan."

"So Mr. Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus?"

"Yes."

"How do _you_ know?" Fudge demanded.

"I am one as well."

" _Ah ha_!" Fudge said, looking pleased. Too pleased.

Ragok wouldn't let it slide however. "It seems that my client was wrongfully imprisoned for twelve years, Minister. If he _were_ to receive punishment for such, he has already fulfilled it."

The man glared at the Goblin.

Harry watched in annoyance as they finished questioning Sirius and administered the antidote. They then moved to Pettigrew. Their stories were very similar. And the fact that Pettigrew had an odd mark on his arm whereas Sirius didn't, seemed to cement the whole deal.

"Do you have any comments, Lord Black?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Yes, I'd like to point out that I was apprehended by Aurors and imprisoned within Azkaban immediately. I was never given a trial."

Harry's eyes widened along with Amelia's. Murmurings started up and several people were giving Dumbledore and Fudge disapproving looks. Ragok looked displeased.

"Do you mean that you were sentenced to twelve wrongful years, with accusations based solely on  _suppositions_?" he asked Sirius.

"Exactly."

"What a shining example of the British Ministry," Harry couldn't help but comment, gaining several stares. "I mean, if we run everything on supposition, then if I  _supposed_  that our very own Minister has an unhealthy fancy for little boys, does that stand as enough reason to imprison  _him_  for twelve years?"

The wizards and witches shook their heads and gave Fudge a dirty look.

Harry stared at the man. "That's why you seem so against Sirius being freed, isn't it, _Minster_?" Harry hissed. "You didn't want your mistake aired to the public. I know that  _I_  don't feel particularly safe knowing that the Minister for Magic doesn't even bother with formal hearings and will just imprison someone with no proof."

He received a lot of nodding heads for this statement. Ragok was looking feral, but in a pleased sort of way. The glint in his eyes told Harry that the Goblin approved of what he was saying.

Amelia Bones, as Head Auror, gave both Dumbledore and Fudge an unimpressed look. "I will be dealing with that both of you separately after this." Turning back to the open court she proposed, "All for the continued imprisonment of Sirius Orion Black?"

Only a few wands lifted.

"All in favour of him being cleared of all convictions, including his unregistered Animagus form, seeing as he has already served the amount of time required for the punishment?"

Most of the wands in the room rose, hers included. Harry noticed that Lucius hadn't voted for anything. He didn't really care, seeing as the man did not make himself known during the trial and therefore, he wasn't worth Harry's true notice at the moment.

Madam Bones cleared her throat. "The accused is cleared of all charges, congratulations, Mr. Black."

Sirius let out a relieved sigh. Madam Bones looked to Ragok. "I am issuing an order that he have a full-scale medical examination at St. Mungo's, however. He must be considered fully functional before he can adopt Mr. Potter. Once they give the go-ahead, he may do as he pleases."

Ragok nodded and gave Sirius a look.

"Also, I would like to speak to Goblin Ragok, Minister Fudge, and Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Mr. Black, you may go now if you wish, but make sure you register yourself before you leave. This meeting is adjourned. And get the rat out of here. His fate will be decided by the end of the night."

The Aurors swarmed Pettigrew and Sirius was released from his bonds. Harry stood, smirking to himself. It had all gone a lot better than he had thought it would. Though he was right pissed to learn that Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent. Also, the fact that the Minister himself, allowed a man to be punished without proof, had disgusted him!

Sirius fixed Harry with a grateful look. "I cannot thank you enough, Harry. Because of you, I'm free. without fear of the Ministry."

Harry shrugged. "I did this for you as much as for me. I'm not completely selfless. I may be a Gryffindor but I was supposed to be Slytherin. I had my own motives behind this, just so you don't get the wrong idea."

Sirius barked a loud laugh. "I know that already, you don't have to worry. Besides, stating in front of the Great Hall that you want me free so I can adopt you, sort of revealed your plans."

Harry has the decency to flush. Maybe that wasn't the best of places to say such a thing.

An Auror with dark skin appeared. "I am here to escort Mr. Potter back to Hogwarts, Madam Bones' orders."

Sirius nodded and ruffled Harry's hair. "I'll owl you later with more information, pup. And tell your friend Ron that I'll be paying for a replacement pet for him. And could you tell Moony that 'I'm sorry'?"

Harry nodded. "Get better soon." The sooner the better. Then Harry could leave the Dursleys behind.

He was escorted from the room.

* * *

Telling Hermione and Ron everything that had happened, took a better part of the evening. They felt a little left out of the plan, but Harry had told them that if was only decided that very same day, so he didn't have time to really tell them.

Ron and Percy expressed disgust at the knowledge that they had both slept with an old man for several years. Percy looked ill and poor Ron had gone into shock. A stinging hex from Hermione sorted him out though.

When Harry informed Ron that Sirius was going to get him a new pet in return for the loss of Scabbers, he was on cloud nine. Suddenly, it wasn't so depressing any longer.

"I'm just so shocked that you managed to find all of this out!" Hermione said, still looking at the map, which he had brought out to help explain how he solved everything.

"And you're studying more and more! I'm so proud of you! A lot of people don't know about Veritaserum, but you have shown that you're really trying hard. I'm proud of you, Harry!"

"Thanks, Mione."

* * *

Harry had received a letter from Sirius the next day. He was to stay in St. Mungo's until mid-June, which was before the end of the term. He was also allowed visitors, but only one a day, so it had to be planned carefully.

Professor Lupin went on Sundays and Harry claimed Saturdays, but he needed a 'guard' according to the Healers. A professor to accompany him just for safety purposes. They wouldn't have to be in the room, but near enough.

So what did Harry do? He went to the only other professor he truly trusted. Or trusted more. Actually, he _did_ trust him.

Knocking on the door before him, he waited.

"Potter, this has to cease. Why do you keep coming to me for everything? You have a Head of House that you can  _foist your troubles_  onto."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, stepping into the office of Severus Snape.

"Sir, I'm going to be forthright, you're my favourite professor."

The Head of Slytherin House scoffed, obviously not believing him in the least. Harry shrugged.

"Since when, and why do you keep coming to _me_?" the man asked, sitting in his chair and fixing him with an expectant look.

"Sir, you're my favourite because I can count on you to pay attention. Even if you hate something or don't believe in it, you still pay attention. You don't write it off as impossible and refuse to think about it again. You stay on your toes.

I can rely on you to be honest despite the situation. And I can count on you to be the same no matter what happens. I didn't tell you about my life at home to give you an insight to my past so you'd understand my story. I was subtly telling you that your views of me were incorrect. I didn't want to get into a fight with you later on over it, so I chose that moment to tell you.

And you now know that you were wrong, but you haven't suddenly started giving me pity or tried to become by best mate. You may even respect me a little bit. But you are still the same cynical, unhappy, snarky, and dark Potions Professor that I met in my first year.

You never told Dumbledore or McGonagall about my new abilities. You decided to help me instead and keep my secrets. You are trustworthy.

You don't care that I'm famous or that I have wealth. You don't care that I somehow defeated a Dark Lord three times in a row and you don't care about my title. I'm just a child to you. You don't expect great things out of me. You don't expect me to be some saviour for the wizarding world. You just expect me to do my assignments, mess up my potions, and pretty much get into all sorts of mischief like other teenagers.

These are the reasons you are my favourite. And to me, they are enough, sir."

The dark man wore a carefully blank expression. He did not debase anything Harry said. He just let the teen talk.

And in the end, he seemed completely unaffected by anything Harry said, but Harry knew better. The man was a master at keeping his emotions in check. He knew how to remain level-headed in tight situations. But Harry could tell. In those dark pools of onyx, Snape was affected. There was shock, slight fear, and dare he believe it, _respect_ in those orbs.

Snape didn't hate him any longer. Maybe not like him to the point of friendship, but he had certain form of tolerance that was a lot more than Harry could say for the other students. Tolerance. Acceptance. Patience. Forbearance. Leniency. Though not to an extreme level, off course. Still, he had it all and that was good enough.

"Your  _purpose_ for this visit, Potter?"

Harry placed a bag on his desk. "This is the twenty-five Galleons I promised for the truth serum. I also wanted to offer you a somewhat of a job for the remaining Saturdays in the term."

A dark eyebrow rose slightly as Snape accepted the bag. "And what sort of job, would I be able to assist youwith?"

"Well, Sirius has to stay in St. Mungo's until a bit before term ends. I can visit him on Saturdays, but I must have a 'guard'. A professor with me. Professor Lupin has called all Sundays, so he can't take me and you are the only other professor I trust. After the whole Dumbledore knowing from the very beginning that Sirius was innocent and let him be thrown in jail without a trial, therefore making it so I grew up with hateful muggles who didn't want anything to do with me, I don't really want nor do I trust anyone else except you and Lupin."

Snape was doing that small gaping thing. "The Headmaster knew the  _entire time_?"

"Yes. It should be in the Prophet soon. Apparently, the Minister knew that Sirius was convicted without a trial as well. Dumbledore withheld the information that he was the holder of the Fidelius Charm ceremony. He was there, he cast the charm, and he never said anything. I'm having trouble now, because the man I was so sure I could trust, has lied about such vital information and it worries me that he may have lied about other things as well."

Snape sat back in his chair. "He did. Albus was the one to tell me that you lived in a great home and were given everything you wanted. He told me you were just like your  _father_ ," he hissed the word.

Harry slammed his head on Snape's desk. This was ridiculous!

"We can talk about that later. For now, will you please be my guard? I'll pay you twenty-five Sickles every Saturday you take me."

The man looked up and seemed to think about it. "Fine," he relented.

Harry stood swiftly, thrusting his arms high in the air. " _Yes_! Thank you, sir!"

The man rolled his dark eyes. "Sit. We have much to discuss. But do not think that this  _changes_ anything."

Harry gave him a cheeky grin, "And  _that_  is why you're my favourite!"

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Veritaserum is very difficult to make, disastrous if made incorrectly. The Ministry is in strict control of the use of the potion and it usually can only be administered by a Ministerial Head. That doesn't mean someone cannot brew it on their own, such as Severus who had it in his cupboards or Rita, who illegally dosed Bagshot with it. It has been revealed that only 3 drops are necessary.
> 
> JK Rowling claimed that it couldn't be used in court, but we are ignoring that in this fic. Especially since she landed that info after this chapter was originally posted.
> 
> I killed Orion's father in the 80s to make Sirius the lord faster.
> 
> I made Fudge the Minister during the 80s, instead of Bagnold.


	7. End of Term and the Black Ancestral Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Grimmauld Place. Harry's blood is revealed.
> 
> -This fic was written before JK Rowling revealed James' parentage, so I am keeping James as the son of Charlus and Dorea because so many more avenues are open for Harry's character than there would be if I used Fleamont and his Euphemia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter was revised on August 3rd 2016.
> 
> Be forewarned, Harry is not as you think. He's a bit snarky and a little rude.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **Quotes from the movie aren't mine.****

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The end of term came a lot faster than Harry would have thought. And  _so much_  had happened in the last two months of schooling.

Dumbledore was removed from his position as Chief Warlock and was on a certain  _probation_ , concerning his status as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet printed the story of his lies and nearly everyone was in an uproar over it. It was interesting how people who had spent all of their time glorifying one man and tearing down another, could switch their opinions so quickly.

Sirius was being paid by the Ministry in recompense for seven years of pain and torture. Harry personally thought that the man deserved a lot more, but he supposed that he could just be happy with what Sirius had gotten and leave it at that.

Cornelius Fudge was immediately removed from office and Amelia Bones was voted to become the new Minister for Magic. A man named Kingsley Shacklebolt became Head Auror in her place. He was the man who had escorted Harry back to Hogwarts after Sirius' sudden trial.

Ron got a new pet. An  _Athene Noctua_ , or  _Little Owl_  which he had Ginny name. She somehow came up with Pigwidgeon and from that day forth, Pig(his nickname) was a part of their group. He was small, fluffy, and loud. His eyes were huge too! Also, Ron hadn't recognized him at first and had to go through all sorts of trouble just to ensure that it truly was an owl and not something else.

Harry wasn't sure how Ginny could name it such. Though Pigwidgeon did mean, 'small' it was still an odd name. No originality and the nickname didn't match the creature. But still, Ron liked having an owl that could deliver mail without slamming into everything in its path. No one else could complain either, because unlike Errol, Pig never knocked over goblets of pumpkin juice or landed on someone's plate. All of Gryffindor was saved from the continual embarrassment that was Errol the owl.

Harry had found himself visiting his Head of House for the first time in the year. He proceeded to quickly inform her that Neville had never lost the list of passwords. That Sirius had enlisted Crookshanks' help and the cat had gotten into the boys dorm and stole the list from Neville's things and gave it to Sirius so he could get in and get to Pettigrew.

McGonagall had to give back the points she had taken from the teen, not that she minded. It just put Gryffindor above the other Houses.

By the end of term, Gryffindor won the House Cup. Their win of the Quidditch Cup having helped them win. Snape was still a snarky git who lived for taking points from people. The man must have felt some sort of perverse pleasure in taking points from the students. Though none of them knew why. Harry had a feeling it had to do with the Marauders and what the man had told him about the group. He did not like mentioning any of them and his attitude toward Lupin only proved it.

Harry's visits with Sirius were interesting. The man informed him that he had his mother's eyes. Something Lupin had once said as well.

Sirius promised to teach him about the 'best pranks in the world' and how they could be used in the school. Harry decided to tell the man about Fred and George and their products that they just seemed to invent out of thin air. Sirius decided that he would like to meet the twins and have a nice chat about future humorous escapades.

Harry showed him the map and Sirius grinned brightly. He then said the 'password' and began to try and find Professor Lupin.

Sirius bemoaned the fact that the professor seemed to have 'matured' over the years. He claimed that Marauders were to 'never grow up'. Something about stuffy adults not knowing how to have a good time, or something like that.

Harry informed Sirius of his current training to become an Animagus. He received a loud bark of laughter in return. Apparently, the Marauders had practiced for years to finally reach their forms. He wanted to know when Harry began his training, what animal he was and how far along he was.

"I'm a Phoenix."

He clearly remembered how the man's mouth dropped open in shock. He then went on to explain that as soon as he and his friends figured out that Sirius was an Animagus, they all decided to start their training early. Harry grinned when he told the man that he had gotten the meditating part down. Only two more steps left.

Harry never said a thing about the Basilisk Venom nor the Phoenix Tears. Even when Sirius sputtered in awe at how fast Harry's training was progressing, he didn't explain that it was probably because of the tears running through his blood. He still wasn't too sure if he should tell the man about the whole way he found out about his new  _abilities_.

It was best to be safe. Harry was too used to people giving up on his in life once they learn something about him  that they didn't agree with.

Sirius explained that he did not like Dumbledore. He said he finally came to grips with the facts about a month after his imprisonment. Nothing would have taken that long to get him out or get him a trial. He realized that he was to be sentenced for life and it was the fact that he had been using his Animagus form to help retain his sanity, that he hadn't died or gone mad. He refrained from eating at certain points and when his form was thin enough, he slipped through the bars and was free from the island prison. He didn't feel like telling the world about how to break out of a high security prison, though. They didn't need criminals getting out and roaming free.

Sirius was bitter that Dumbledore left him to rot. Angry that he put Harry with the Dursleys. Oh, _that_ was an interesting story. No matter how much Harry tried to downplay everything his  _relatives_ had done to him, Sirius could tell that he was holding back and would make him tell the truth. The man's reaction to him being locked in a cupboard for days on end without food, had not been good. He actually had to be given a Calming Draught, which resulted in the medi-witches asking what had set him off.

Harry's simple answer was that he found out that his godson's relatives were somewhat abusive and he wanted to go and kill them.

That immediately made the women worry and Harry was somehow assigned to a Healer who was to give him an examination after Sirius passed out from the Draught.

He then had to go through a few tests and something about psychology and emotions. He had to explain his home life and was it was like, being denied food for such long periods and how small and thin he was. He told them about waking up the day before his birthday no longer able to see his ribs sticking out and not looking sick. He told them about his improved eyesight as well.

The medi-wizards and witches were horrified to learn that Dumbledore knew he was forced to live in a cupboard, and they promised to get to the bottom of everything. Several older women wanted to ban together and, as he had heard some of them murmur, 'tear Dumbledore a new one'.

It was strange to have people suddenly want to help him. He never had anyone truly want to go to such lengths for his physical well being. It was nice and made him feel warm inside. There were actually people out there who didn't want his money or fame. They actually cared about him as a person. They actually felt anger on his behalf.

Before Hogwarts, Harry had learned to not listen to teachers, because they never believed a word he said. His relatives were the ones to make sure of that. Ever since then, he never bothered with listening to adults since none of them cared about him anyway. And when he entered Hogwarts, he was still skeptical. Hagrid, whom couldn't really be labeled as an adult, was probably the only one he could completely trust since first year. Then came along Lupin and now Snape had his trust. Other than that, he wasn't too keen on believing that the other adults wanted what was best for  _him_.

It was slightly scary to see a large group of women banning together to murmur to each other that they were going to corner someone to 'accidentally' cut off their bits and pieces.

That day, Snape gave him a harsh glare when he finally made it out of the ward.

He shrugged when the man asked what had taken so long. "Sirius wanted to know what sort of life I lived and wouldn't let me lie. They had to knock him out because he started on a tirade about killing the Dursleys. And when the medi-witches heard about it, I was pulled into another room and given an examination. I now have to take nutrient potions and come back once a week for the next however many months for psychiatric evaluations and things like that because I may be emotionally unstable or something, because of my relatives."

Snape's sneer disappeared. "Nutrient potions? It was that bad?"

Harry shrugged. "Apparently that odd fire thing that changed me and made me look healthier, only did that. I look a lot healthier, but it doesn't mean I am healthy. The only thing that was made better was my eyesight."

Snape didn't answer as they walked to the fireplaces that were queued up on the first floor of St. Mungo's. Harry wasn't about to break the silence either. He didn't like thinking about it any more than he had to. And he was grateful that Snape didn't feel the need to dredge up embarrassing situations.

* * *

"Honestly, I went in there to visit my godfather and came out with orders to return once a week for the unforeseeable future and I have to regularly consume nutrient potions."

Hermione was frowning. "Well hopefully you'll get better soon. And just think, Sirius will be out soon and you won't have to go back to those horrid people."

"Yeah, that's good. Also, I found out that Professor Lupin won't be returning next year. Sirius has coerced him into coming to live with us."

"And you're okay with that?" Ron asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I like Lupin. He even helped me with my Patronus training. I've been able to produce a large mist since the first lesson. He says that once I finally get a strong enough memory, I'll be able to produce a corporeal Patronus because I'm powerful enough."

"Training?" his friends parroted back.

Harry winced, realising that he never told them about the whole asking for help against the Dementors. "Yeah, I asked him before the holidays and he agreed to start in January. We've practiced since then."

"Is that where you disappear to for an hour every night?"

Harry's head turned so fast, his neck popped. Ron, whom he'd always written off as an unobservant dunce - sad, but true - had actually noticed!

" _No_ ," he answered slowly. "We only meet twice a week. I've just been practicing my spell work and all in a room I found."

Hermione started bouncing up and down. "Is that why your grades have suddenly gotten better? I mean, you've always been good at Defence, but your grades in everything else have gotten a lot better. And I don't have to hound you to do your assignments anymore!"

"Yeah, _thanks for that_ , mate. Now she has extra time to hound  _me_ over doing  _my_ work!" Ron pouted.

"So I'm doing my work without being told. Maybe if you did the same, she wouldn't have to hound you either," Harry suggested.

Ron's nose wrinkled. "I hate assignments! They're so bloody useless! I mean, the only grades that  _really matter_  are the O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.s!"

"Ronald, they are not the only ones that are important! You have to manage at least an Acceptable in the core classes if you even want to make it to your O.W.L.s! And if you fail before then, they snap your wand and suppress your magic until you either go to the Ministry to take them or you remain without magic for the rest of your life! And these assignments help us _learn_!" hissed Hermione, who took on a sever expression worthy of Snape.

Ron choked on air. "What?! What right do they have to suppress our magic all because we don't pass the O.W.L.s?!"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. The Ministry is corrupted. I mean, they're even trying to label House Elves as 'dark creatures'! How absurd is that?! Anyway Ronald, it has to do with us not being considered to be mature enough to be let loose in the world without the proper knowledge we'd have by the time the O.W.L. testing period rolls around."

Ron groaned and threw himself back onto the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. "My whole life is a lie!" he moaned into the armrest.

Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione huffed. "Stop being so overly dramatic, Ronald. Just promise that if you don't want your magic gone and your wand snapped, you'll start doing your work and actually begin to  _care_ about it."

"The Ministry is evil!" Ron yelled into the sofa.

"I never said that it wasn't," the witch frowned as she cracked open a new release of _Hogwarts: A History_.

* * *

Lupin, who insisted that Harry call him Remus, accompanied he and his friends onto the train at the end of term. Since he was going to be living with Harry and Sirius, he figured that he might as well go along with Harry and save trouble and time.

Sirius was dressed oddly. He wasn't exactly a replica of Lucius Malfoy, because the clothing wasn't black, but actually more of a maroon color, but still, seeing him looking like a pureblood(which he actually was) was odd. He looked fully healthy as well. No longer pale and gaunt. His hair was clean, wavy, and pulled back into a low ponytail. His face was full and he was clean, everywhere. He looked pretty good.

His robes were of an older yet fanciful variety and he looked confident as he stood there, waiting for his godson and his friend. Not at all like the deranged psychopath he'd been labeled as for so long. It was amazing was a bath could do.

Remus's breath had caught and he just stared at Sirius for a moment in complete silence. Harry looked back and forth between them, wondering what was going on with the odd eye contact. Remus looked lost and Sirius seemed like he was seeing the light for the first time.

What was _this_ about?

Harry received a ruffle of his hair and a grin. "Come on, take my arm."

Harry knew in that moment, that he was about to be Side-Along Apparated. His stomach roiled in response, but he didn't complain.

He appeared beside a tree, behind a black gate. Remus showed up a second later and both he and Sirius ventured off toward the gate.

The small park was across the street from a row of houses. He was shocked that Sirius lived in a muggle neighborhood.

Sirius stood in the center of the street and Harry had to wonder what he was doing. Until the building in front of them began spreading apart to reveal a green door with a golden knocker.

Harry looked around at the other houses, wondering how the people were so oblivious to everything going on around them. Did they not notice how their lights were moving back and forth?

Sirius approached the door and waved his hand a few times. It opened quietly and he gestured for Harry and Remus to enter first.

Harry walked down a long corridor that was lit by a large chandelier. The floor was greenish and the walls had chipping, black paint. He reached the intersection of the hallway where if he continued forward, he would walk into what looked like a kitchen. If he went right, he would have the choice to either enter the door on the left side of the wall, or walk up the large staircase on the right side of the wall.

To be honest, the carpeting on the stairs was a lot nicer than anything else he had seen so far. It looked to be the cleanest.

"There are seven floors," he heard Sirius say as he was looking around. "There are several bedrooms on each. Do either of you have a preference for floors?"

Harry looked up the stairwell and his brow furrowed. "I guess on the second floor. I like to be close to the kitchen." It was a habit.

Remus just shrugged and Sirius nodded.

"Also, I'd advise you to be as quiet as possible. There's a portrait of my mother and she's easily awakened. She is the epitome of pureblood supremacist bigotry and will wail herself hoarse over corrupted blood, blood traitors, and anything she pretty much doesn't agree with."

Sirius led them up the stairs and Harry was shocked to see a House Elf on the first landing. And he didn't look very pleasant. In fact, he wasn't. Unlike Dobby, he looked ancient, with drooping skin that seemed unclean and his ears did not stick straight out, but sagged as well.

Not even a second of looking at Remus, who was standing in front of Harry at the time, he immediately screamed something about 'half breeds' and their inferiority.

That opened the floodgates. The green drapery that seemed to be covering something hanging on the wall above their heads, slid apart and a horrendous screeching filled the hallway.

A portrait of a woman with grey hair that was pulled up into a tight bun and grey eyes that seemed sharper than a blade, was screaming every possible insult known to wizarding kind. Some things that Harry had never even heard before. Sirius reacted on instinct and began screaming back at the woman, while Harry and Remus stood by, watching as they insulted one another. Quips about blood and bad upbringing and then bigotry, heartlessness, and bad mothering were traded between them and Remus sighed.

Harry however, was annoyed. He stepped forward and tried to gain either of their attentions. Neither paid him any mind.

He didn't know what caused him to do it, but he did it.

§ _ **SILENCE**_!§ he yelled in Parseltongue.,

Sirius's mouth immediately snapped shut and he turned to look at his godson in shock. The woman was also silenced and she was gaping at him. She looked scared, astounded, and intrigued all at once. Did purebloods ever realize how extremely open they were? Or did they all believe they were masters of stoicism?

Harry decided to think about it later. Right at the moment, he had two _children_ to put in place.

Looking down at the golden plate under the portrait, he read the words, 'Lady Walburga Black', written in an extravagant calligraphy. Calligraphy that did not seem to belong to the woman. Snape worthy calligraphy.

"Lady Black, I have been told ever since I've been introduced to the magical world, that purebloods are perfect at everything. That they are masters of keeping expressions clear and their obviously higher blood status makes them a better group of people to associate with. I was informed that Slytherin purebloods in particular, were never ruled by their emotions and were cunning and had the traits for level-headed leadership. That they put all other purebloods to shame because they possessed the traits that Slytherin himself favoured immensely. And yet by watching you for only a few seconds, I've determined that you are not what a proper Slytherin pureblood should be. What happened over the years? Just because you are dead, does not mean you degrade the reputations of the other Slytherins out there. You're a bad example, my lady, and I am ashamed to say that  _I_  can pull off being a Slytherin better than even you seem to be able to. Where is your pride? Where has it gone? What proper pureblood would allow themselves to be caught losing control of their emotions so easily, just because they saw something they didn't like?"

He spoke quickly and efficiently. And his words obviously shocked everyone in the hallway. Even the barmy looking Elf.

He stared only at the woman. "I won't release you from the magic until you can manage to present yourself as a lady of your station should. Can you be the mature woman you're supposed to be and speak civilly or will you remain this way forever? Because - no offense intended - I don't feel like hearing your strident caterwauling every day, and my forcing you to remain silent won't be anything  _I_  find particularly egregious."

The woman's mouth snapped shut and she gave him a confused look. Harry released the magic and she began rifling off questions.

"Who are you? Are you a Slytherin? How is it that you are a Parselmouth? Are you a descendant of Slytherin? What is your connection to my wayward son? Why are you all here?"

Harry answered just as quickly as she spoke.

"Hadrian James Potter. Gryffindor, but was supposed to be a Slytherin. I met a Malfoy who gave me a bad impression of the House however and forced the Hat to put me anywhere else. I've always been able to talk to snakes, I don't know why. I'm sure I'm not a descendant of Slytherin, but they say all pureblood families are related in some way, so it  _is_  possible. Sirius is my godfather and after his unlawful imprisonment in Azkaban, he has finally been freed and was able to adopt me. We will be living here from now on."

Her lips pursed. "How old are you? Your blood status? Magical abilities? Special attributes?"

"Thirteen. Halfblood. They vary. I guess you can say I have a large magical core and am great at Defence."

She was frowning again. "Another halfblood able to speak the language of the serpents," he heard her mumble.

Who else did she know that could speak to snakes? He wanted to ask, but he also wanted the drama to cease, post haste and expeditiously.

The woman fixed Sirius with a disdainful glare. "I suppose Dumbledore helped you out of prison then."

Harry cut in before they could start another verbal battle.

"Actually Lady Black, none of us here are Dumbledore's biggest supporters."

She scoffed. "Don't think I don't know about his little Order and how this disgrace of the Black name joined it eagerly, lapping at the old fool's heels like a pup."

Though Harry was curious about her words, he remained on track. "Madam, Dumbledore is not as Light as some may think. He allowed your son to be imprisoned without a trial, when he knew the truth about the charges against Sirius being false. That is why Sirius hates him. I hate him because when Voldemort killed my parents, Sirius went after the one who betrayed them and Dumbledore took that chance to place me in an abusive muggle household. Sirius was detained without proof and suffered twelve years of unjust punishment. I suffered under the abusive hands of magic hating muggles. We hate the man, because he knew on both of our accounts, that things weren't going well and he  _never did a thing_. Remus hates him for his lies, what he did to both Sirius and I, and probably for his own reasons. Trust me when I say, no one here likes him and he is in a lot of trouble with the Ministry."

Her mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

Harry and Walburga had a stare down. Green and grey clashing.

She turned away suddenly, to look at the Elf who seemed to have been trying to get her attention.

"Kreacher, what is it?"

"He smells of Basilisk but his magic smells of Phoenix, mistress."

She looked back to Harry in confusion, head tilting as she tried to figure out what the Elf was talking about.

Harry had stiffened in shock. He didn't know that House Elves could scent things like that. That might be a bit not good.

"I was bitten by a Basilisk but was healed by Phoenix Tears. Ollivander the wandmaker claims that the tears and venom are changing me. I don't know much more than that," he half lied.

Though her eyes grew a little wider, she didn't say anything. Looking back to the Elf, she said, "Close the curtain, Kreacher."

The Elf gaped for a second, but nodded and moved to do as she said.

Just as the drapes closed, Harry heard the woman murmur an order for the Elf to make the house pristine once more. He gave an acknowledging sound and disappeared from his spot.

Sirius and Remus were standing by the stairs of the next landing, gaping at him. He sighed, knowing that the questions would come some time in the future. This would be troublesome.

"So, which room should I choose?" he asked, hoping to divert their attention at least for a few moments. Until he was settled in.

* * *

Explaining the whole, near rape incident to Sirius and Remus, was both hard and embarrassing. Remus was like a mother(the poor bloke didn't appreciate the connection but Harry refused to take it back) and Sirius was like the righteously offended father/brother figure.

Like, Sirius had the anger and offense that a father would feel(probably, but since Harry wasn't a father, he wasn't too sure) but he was too playful, when he wasn't pissed off, to truly be a father figure. It was all very confusing

Anyway, their response to Harry's  _abilities_ and the information that Snape of all people, was helping him, shocked them. And they didn't hold it against him for killing the blue-eyed man. In fact, both were proud.

It was then that they told Harry about their relationship. They didn't want him to have negative feelings against people who liked their own gender, all because of what the man had tried to do to him. Harry learned that Sirius and Remus had been engaged during the last war, but all the drama at the peak of the war had pushed them apart.

Harry looked between them, trying to see the connection they had. He could see it more clearly, now that he knew more about their relationship. The whole, seeing the light for the first time thing, made sense now that he thought about it.

He then had to assure them that he didn't mind their relationship in the least. He did tell them that he really didn't like blue-eyed blonds all that much though. He wasn't even against the romantic aspect of their relationship. And he didn't connect that to his past of being assaulted by the muggle man.

Remus and Sirius obviously cared for one another, a lot. Harry hadn't even  _known_ the man who had attacked him.

The man who called him a 'good boy'. He shook his head, getting those thoughts out of his mind as quickly as he could. He didn't want to linger on them when he didn't have to.

Remus seemed to fully mellow out after finding out that Harry wouldn't repudiate them for their interests. The man had been all tense and everything all because he was worrying about Harry's opinion. Poor bloke.

He was also glad to know that Harry didn't mind his 'furry little problem'. He even acted like it was a miracle. That was sad, that creatures like Remus had to fear the scrutiny of the world all because they existed as something that wasn't entirely human. Ridiculous. It wasn't like Remus has asked for his life.

* * *

 

The next day, Harry decided to explore the house. The first and second floors had already been cleaned and he could see the difference. Now that everything was new and clean again, the house looked a lot better. A. Lot. Better. Almost like a completely different house altogether.

It was when he ventured down to the first floor and was about to open the door he had seen the day previous, that he saw it.

Another door.

He didn't remember seeing it the previous day and wondered where it had come from. But he wasn't going to really question it. It was a magical house, so maybe the rooms moved around or something. Like at Hogwarts.

With a shrug, Harry decided to open it. Since it was on the wall, right at the end of the stairs, he couldn't miss it.

What he found, was an enormous library.

Stepping through the doorway, he felt a wave of magic run through his body and shivered at how dark it was. But it didn't feel evil and cold, which confused him.

He heard the door close and when he turned around, it was gone. Now he was stuck in an unknown library with no possible way out.

With a sigh, he looked around, wondering what to do.

A slight hissing, reached his ears and he swiveled in the direction it was coming from. Concentrating, he could make out some words and he realized, that someone was speaking in Parseltongue!

Cautiously stepping toward the noise, Harry's eyes searched frantically, trying to make sure that no one was in the room with him. All he saw were portraits.

As he got closer to a bookshelf on the far side of the room, he noticed that some of the books on the shelf were moving. He flashed back to his first year where he had pulled a book out of the restricted section and it screamed in his face.

He didn't want a repeat, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. Damn his Gryffindor tendencies!

Eyes locked on the book that was wiggling the most, he grabbed it and pulled it off the shelf. It stilled in his hands and he heard more Parseltongue.

§ _ **Let go of me, you disgusting mortal!**_ §

Green eyes narrowed at the rudeness, but he shrugged his shoulders. If it would act that way, he wouldn't bother. A book speaking Parseltongue though, interesting.

§ _ **Fine, no need to be so impolite.**_ §

Before he could place it back on the shelf, it yelled, § _ **Wait! You are a Speaker?!**_ §

§ _ **Yes. I always have been,**_ § he answered.

§ _ **You may read my book, Speaker. Be gentle with me, I am fragile.**_ §

He never knew a book could change its mind, but he wasn't going to question it.

§ _ **Are there any other Parseltongue speaking books up here?**_ § he asked the book, now seeing a snake on the cover. It was black and had glowing, red eyes.

A chorus of hisses reached his ears and he looked up, wondering which was which.

Running his fingers over the spines, he was able to pull out five other books that could speak the snake language as well.

Deciding he was going to find out what exactly the books were about, he ambled on over to a chair and sat. The chandeliers lit up instantly and the room was flooded in light. Looking around, he could see things much more clearly. And the books were all green and scaly looking.

"What are books on Parselmagic doing in the Black Ancestral Home?" Harry asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

He got one anyway. From a portrait near the chair. A man with long, black hair a grey eyes like Sirius' own eyes. He reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy with his posture, elegant attire, and high cheekbones.

"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black goes back many a century. Before even Salazar Slytherin himself. Slytherin wasn't the only family to posses the ability to speak the ancient tongue of the serpent. The Blacks cannot of course, but we did have a lot of familial alliances that allowed us to retain some knowledge from other Speakers."

That made a lot of sense actually. He just couldn't believe that the Blacks were around before even the Hogwarts Founders were!

"What is your name, boy?" the portrait asked.

Harry glowered, "'Tis discourteous to ask someone's name without giving your own, first."

He smirked. "I am Arcturus Lycoris Black."

"Hadrian James Potter."

"Potter, descendants of the youngest Peverell line which married into the Gryffindor line. Are you a pureblood?"

Gryffindor? And what was a Peverell?

"No, I'm a halfblood, sir."

Surprisingly, he wasn't met with a disgusted sneer when the man heard him speak. Shocking.

Before the teen could say anything, a yell interrupted him and he looked around. A bare space on the wall was replaced with a door that opened to reveal Sirius, who was staring at him in shock.

"Pup, how did you get in here?" Sirius asked, walking into the room. Harry noticed the flare of dark magic again.

"I saw a door and I opened it. When I walked in, it shut and disappeared. Why?"

Sirius was looking around the room now. "That should not be impossible," he mumbled.

"Why?" Harry reiterated, now more confused than before.

"Only those who have the blood of the Black family in their veins, can enter this room. Let alone see the door appear somewhere."

"Wait! The room moves around, like at Hogwarts?"

Sirius nodded still looking.

"So wait, are there trick stairs too? Because it would be really embarrassing if the current Dark Lord couldn't kill me the three times he attempted to, but I end up dying because of a trick step."

Sirius's gaze swung to him and he let out a loud bark of laughter. "No, we don't have any trick steps, pup."

That was a relief. Dying over falling down the stairs was not a cool way to go. That'd be like an insult. The-Boy-Who-Lived-to fall-down-the-stairs. He also didn't want to find out what it was like to get stuck in a stair. Neville had once and it took hours for him to be released.

"Pup, stay here for a moment, I have to check the Black Family Tree!" Sirius said, running out the door.

"What was that about?" the younger brunet asked the portrait.

"Hadrian, only people who are a blood relation to the House of Black, can enter the library. You entered without trouble, which means you must be related to the House in some way," Arcturus explained.

"I wouldn't know if I am or not. I don't really know anything about my family. They're all dead."

"REMUS!" Sirius's voice rang through the house.

"Calm down!" Remus's muffled voice sounded back, further away than his godfather's.

"The pup is on the Black Family Tree!"

"WHAT?!"

Harry looked back at Arcturus who was smirking. "See? I was correct."

Sirius came running into the room and wrapped his arms around Harry in a tight, almost suffocating, embrace. "You're a distant cousin removed twicece! I'm making you my heir, so the little Malfoy prat can't become Lord Black when I die!"

"What?"

"You're grandmother Dorea Black is my great-aunt! And your head is on the tapestry!"

Harry leaned over to place the Parselmagic book on the chair, so his hands would be free.

"What were you reading? I can't understand the squiggles."

Harry answered before he could catch himself and winced when he realised what he had said.

"It's a book on Parselmagic."

"You know that's considered Dark Arts, don't you?" Sirius asked, stepping back and giving his godson and expectant look.

"Uhh... no?"

Grey eyes twinkled. "It's okay, pup. I'm not against Dark Arts or Dark Magic. My own core is Dark."

" _What_?!"

Sirius pulled Harry over to a sofa and sat. "We need to talk about this, pup."

* * *

  **A/N: Another one is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.


	8. Talks, Wings, and Snakes, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks with Sirius. Harry wakes up with extra appendages. Harry makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius isn't as light as you think.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. ****Quotes from the movie aren't mine.******

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

 

"Okay, the first thing you need to understand, is that I was born with a dark magical core."

Harry looked at Sirius in bewilderment. He hadn't expected that because Sirius seemed like a really nice person.

Sirius snapped his fingers in Harry's face, making him jump in surprise. "I don't want you under the impression that people who have dark magical cores are evil, pup."

In the last three months of getting to know him, Harry had never seen Sirius look so... serious. Ugh... he had to stop it with that pathetic joke. And soon.

"You see, since my core is dark, it means that Dark Magic and the Dark Arts just come easier to me. It doesn't mean I can't do Light Magic, it means it's more difficult for me, that's all. There are three types of magic and magical cores. Light, Neutral, and Dark. These are just types mind you, none of them are evil. I personally believe that it's the  _actions_  of someone that determines whether they are evil or not. Not the magic."

Harry nodded. It made sense now that he thought about it.

"Now, having a dark core makes you a Dark Wizard. Realize that this doesn't make you evil. Unfortunately, a lot of Dark Wizards grow up in a family that has specific  _teachings_  that are pounded into their heads until they too, believe whatever their family believes. I was born to a Dark family but there were some views that I refused to adhere to. I didn't agree and I left at a young age so they couldn't try and force their beliefs on me. Your father and his parents took me in. I am a Dark Wizard, but I don't think I'm evil. At least, I'm pretty sure I'm not," he said with a frown.

Harry patted his arm, "I don't think you're evil either."

Sirius spared him a grin, before continuing. "I had a little brother, his name was Regulus. He wasn't evil either, but when I left, he was stuck with my parents. He had the burden of becoming Lord Black and living up to our mother's expectations. He became a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort. But not even being in Voldemort's service for a year, he realized he was in too deep. According to Bellatrix, one of my deranged cousins whom I had gotten into a duel with when the Aurors intercepted a raid, Regulus betrayed Voldemort and was killed for it. I'd like to think that my little brother wasn't bad, if he managed to realize his mistake and whatever he did to get out of such trouble, got him killed by the Dark Lord himself."

Sirius looked depressed, but Harry didn't comment.

"Now, I am a Dark Wizard, but I am not evil. I have nothing against using Dark Magic or the Dark Arts. It's in my blood, my magic, and my soul. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. To be honest pup, I agree with a lot of things the Death Eaters and Voldemort, were fighting for."

Harry gaped, trying to find his voice.

"Now, the only reason I refused to join such a cause, was because I don't agree with their ideas about muggles. Murdering them just because they don't have magic, isn't right. It's like that muggle dictator guy, Hitler. Didn't he kill everyone who wasn't a blue-eyed blonde, or something like that?"

Harry nodded, still trying process everything.

"Yeah. He killed people because they didn't look the way he wanted them too. How stupid is that?! And there Voldemort and his followers were doing pretty much the same thing. It disgusted me. If that hadn't been part of their goals, I would have gladly joined Voldemort. The only reason I sided with Dumbles was because he fought to protect the muggles. Other than that, his restrictions and views pissed me off. Telling Remus and I that we couldn't bloody well be together because it was a 'dark practice' and that we couldn't use even Neutral Magic in case we drifted into the Dark too much. I had put my annoyance aside for James and Lily, who both where Light oriented and followed Dumbledore everywhere he went, but it didn't mean I  _liked_  it."

"Dumbledore is against same-sex couples? And he forced you to use Light Magic only?" Harry gasped in horror. It was all sounding extremely prejudiced to him. And Dumbledore's true colors were shining through, it seemed.

"Yes. I hated it, but at the time, I believed it was necessary. Now though, I'm on my own side and fuck everyone if they don't like it. I refuse to be cowed and I refuse to let Dumbledore run my life. And after everything he's pulled recently, he'll never step foot in this house ever again."

"Good for you."

"Thanks pup. Anyway, I think I should tell you about why I agree with most of Voldemort's plans, though the actions to see them done are less than stellar. I believe in upholding pureblood customs. The reason why, is because... hm…"

Sirius looked about the room, trying to organize his thoughts.

"I got it! Okay, so muggles have stories and myths regarding vampires and werewolves. And they are never painted as good creatures. So, a muggleborn who finds out about their magic, comes to the wizarding world and finds out that werewolves and vampires are free to roam and do as they please, just like humans. In their minds, they believe that such creatures are evil, creatures that have been made by Hades himself. I think they call him the Devil. Anyway, with these thoughts, they complain to the Ministry and the Ministry, in an effort to appease the muggleborns, starts banning magical creatures and labeling them as  **Dark**. They cannot get jobs to support their families. They can barely live by themselves. The laws restricting them are even more farfetched than the ones for humans. They are hunted because parts of their bodies can be used in potions and they are tortured for being, 'halfbreeds' as many like to call them."

"But Remus is a werewolf and he's nice," Harry protested, knowing full well that there wasn't a mean bone in the man's body. He was too meek and kind to be evil.

"I know, pup, but he's considered a Dark creature with a  **XXXXX**  rating. That's not good. They'd  _kill him_  if they knew what he was.

So you see, they come into our world, end up changing things for the worse, not for the better. The worse. And then they leave Hogwarts and go  _back_ to the muggle world, using their magic to make themselves famous instead of staying in the world that they bitched about changing for so long. It's insulting, that they think they can come into our world, ruin our laws, be prejudiced against our creätures when they never bothered to get to know them and then not even bother to be  _a part_ of the world they ruined. They only come back when someone has something they want and nothing more. I hate that and a lot of other purebloods do as well."

"So the Ministry is really doing all of this to get on the muggleborns' good side? Is that why they're pushing for House Elves to be labeled as Dark creatures?" Harry asked, remembering what Hermione had told him.

"No," Sirius frowned. "That's actually a product of witches and wizards who think they are better than creatures. There's one woman, who passed a law so Goblins couldn't purchase wands. Her name is Dolores Umbridge and she is horrid. In retaliation for her actions, the Goblins refuse to share the secrets of their magic with the Ministry. House Elves also have a brand of magic that can't be easily replicated. They think it's dangerous that House Elves can Apparate anywhere without restrictions. Bigoted idiots."

Harry thought of Dobby and knew for a fact that he wasn't at all bad. He didn't want him to have to suffer because some people couldn't accept that they didn't have the same abilities.

"Another thing that the muggleborns change, are our traditions. Magic was created by Hecate. She is one of the goddesses. Magicals have the ability to dedicate themselves to a god or goddess in return for a power or ability. In turn they must be a good example of a champion for their god/goddess. And you can only pledge yourself to one god/goddess, so choose wisely. Muggles live in a world where most people believe there is only one God and that magic and sorcery are the Devil's work. With these ideas in mind, they come into our world and become offended when they hear that we sacrifice to our gods and do rituals in honor of them. Yet I once got my hands on a ' _Bible'_ and I only read the first book in it, but in that one book, the sacrifices I read about would take years for a wizard to completely achieve. Rituals are done on specific holidays or when someone needs revelation regarding a certain subject, they aren't an all the time practice. So with this thought in mind and the fact that this ' _Bible'_  clearly speaks of people sacrificing to their God more often than we do, why are they so offended?

All of our holidays have been changed because they offend the muggleborns, who again, don't bother to remain in our world in the end.

Yule became Christmas, which is so named in remembrance of the Son of God. There are many gods and goddesses and yet we have to conform to the muggleborns' wishes. Samhain became Halloween. An insult to the night of the dead."

Though Harry was getting where he was going, he was still confused. "How is it an insult?"

"Think about it, pup. A day of the year where the muggles dress up as creatures from our world, and make a mockery of us. They do this to get sweets and if they don't get what they want, they usually do something horrible in retaliation. There's a difference between pranking for fun and deliberately being spiteful in your, 'prank' in order to hurt the person who offended you. Young children witness people dressed up at creatures from our world, doing bad things and they grow up with the idea that witches are evil women who ride brooms and curse people for no apparent reason. That vampires attack everyone they see in order to drain them of their blood. That werewolves are bloodthirsty beasts that love tearing children apart. They give us a bad name.

Samhain is the night where all magic is heightened to its most powerful. The night where the Living World and the Spirit World are on the same plane. Where the dead are able to venture into the Living World and visit family and loved ones. Where rituals are the most powerful they can ever be. When there is a full moon on the night of Samhain, all magical people experience a sort of,  _power boost_  and grow stronger. Brewing potions on Samhain ensures extreme potency. It's a day to respect the dead, not a day for mischief and playing around. It's important, but it was thrown aside because the muggleborns were offended at the rituals that were being performed.

Why should the purebloods have to sacrifice so much when the muggleborns don't have to give up anything? It's annoying that our world has changed to appease the very people that won't even bother to be a part of it. Our sacrifices are too extreme and we get nothing in return for them.

That's why I agree with Voldemort. He aimed for creatures to be equal to humans and receive equal benefits. He wanted the holidays returned to normal. Wanted all the ridiculous laws banning our inner nature reconstructed. The only thing I hated, was his hatred for muggles and muggleborns. Sure, they're annoying and all, change everything around to fit their desires, but that doesn't mean they should be killed. It's not right. They are powerless and don't stand a chance against the magical community. It's unfair."

Harry was nodding, now that he fully understood everything. It made a lot of sense really. Why should the magical world change for a bunch of people who wouldn't even live in it? What was the point? And he didn't like the fact that people like Remus would suffer for being what they were. And he was proud that the Goblins wouldn't share their secrets. Why should they when they were banned from using wands? They weren't required to do so and they shouldn't anyway.

Harry had never celebrated Halloween before coming to Hogwarts, so he didn't really know much about it. The Dursleys found it to be a wretched holiday and wanted nothing to do with it. It was a 'day for freaks', his uncle once told him.

There was just one thing that he had to say, because Sirius seemed to be misinformed.

"Sirius, muggles aren't helpless. What they lack in magic, they make up for in imagination. The muggles developed something called a nuclear weapon which is an explosive device that, depending upon the size, can either wipe out a city or an entire country. During the second world war, America dropped two of these on two separate cities in Japan. About two hundred thousand people were killed as a result. These actions led to Japan pulling out of the war.

Hermione told me that there are seven billion people in the world and only about five hundred and fifty thousand of them, are wizards and witches. Most of them residing in Europe. That's not a good number Sirius. The muggles have these devices and if they were to find out about us, the religious fanatics would rise and protest that we are evil. If it got bad enough, the world could easily find out where we are and drop a few of these nuclear weapons on all of the wizarding settlements. And it's been about fifty years since they were created, so they are stronger now and can be activated from other countries. They know how to disguise these weapons and you would never know.

We're only five hundred and fifty thousand wizards and witches against like, six billion, nine hundred ninety-nine million, four hundred and fifty thousand people. We wouldn't stand a chance if they found out and decided that we're a threat.

I know you want to protect them, but don't underestimate them. They are brilliant and have ways of doing away with us, if it were to come to that. A lot of wizards and witches are under the impression that muggles are of a lower life form, when in reality, they are  _intelligent_. So what if they don't have magic? When they can create something that could destroy a whole country in one move, they  _don't **need**  magic_."

Sirius was gaping at him. A look around the room, showed that all of the portraits were gaping as well. It was shocking yes, but it was also the truth. He didn't want Sirius to be misinformed.

Muggles were not helpless. They were not daft. They could become a real threat if magic was discovered.

"Okay, so I've just found out that Voldemort's motives weren't completely evil. It's kind of hard to believe that he fought for anything good, seeing as everyone up until now, has told me nothing but horrible things about him."

Sirius shrugged, getting back on track. "I know how you feel pup, but his only bad thing, was the muggles and muggleborn plans. Anyone who got in his way, was taken down. Though he sometimes gave people chances to surrender, which I found odd. Why would he even bother, especially if they were muggleborns that he gave the chances to?"

Harry found himself in a sort of flashback. Back to his game against Hufflepuff where he'd been assaulted by dozens of Dementors -he shivered at the memory- and was able to hear the screaming. The woman screaming his name. And the green light. Voldemort had given her three chances to move and she begged for Harry to live. Offered herself in exchange.

It was his mum. Lily Potter had been given three chances to live and refused to take them in favor of begging for his life. She was a muggleborn. Why would Voldemort even bother with giving her a chance let alone three?

He voice his question to Sirius after explaining what he knew and the Black Lord just stared in silence.

After a few moments, he said, "I honestly don't understand either, pup."

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Harry had been dreaming. Warm and comfortable, with no nightmares. He awoke to find himself on the floor of his bedroom surrounded by a circle of black fire. Since he knew that the fire wouldn't hurt him, he wasn't all that worried about it.

The fire must have been what had kept him so warm, even while sleeping on the floor.

With a yawn, Harry sat up and slowly got to his feet. A shower, that was what he needed. A shower would wake him up a lot faster.

He stumbled slightly, feeling a bit heavier than when he went to bed the previous night, but he passed it off as the sleepiness catching up to him. Not to mention that the warmth from the fire was making him even more tired.

As he tried to shake the grogginess from his brain and the listlessness from his bones, he caught sight of something large and black behind him, but when he turned, heart nearly in his throat, he saw nothing. With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned back to the door, but froze when he realized how heavy his shoulders felt. He never thought a shrug could wear him out and make him lose his breath.

Then, there was this sensation. Strange. It was like the floor was touching him. Brushing against him, but he couldn't pinpoint where exactly this feeling was coming from. It wasn't directly on his skin. But it was still a form of pressure that he couldn't place.

Looking down, he could see something black with dark purple tips, laying on the floor, right beside his left foot. It was a stark contrast from the green rug beneath his feet and the green pajamas he was wearing.

He bent down, to brush the object with his fingers, when it moved out of the way. He frowned and stepped back quickly to try to follow its movement. Suddenly, he was airborne and landing on his backside rather roughly.

A tugging feeling on his back had him reaching back to see what was wrong, and that was when he felt them.

Soft. That was his first thought about whatever it was that he was touching. Thick. That was the second word that came to his mind. Long, was the final word. **(A/N: You're all pervs! XD)**

His hands trailed further down his back, feeling how far down this object was going. And he could feel his own touch against it. And it felt odd and slightly like it was connected to him. Like, it was protruding from his spine or somewhere along those lines.

He jerked suddenly and the light from the windows was immediately blackened and he was left in darkness as the weight that seemed to be tugging him backward, disappeared and he felt level once more.

Looking up in shock, he saw two very large black wings that were tipped with purple, hovering high above his head. Turning his head ever so slightly, he noticed they were coming from somewhere over his shoulder. They shifted when he moved even the slightest inch.

Realizing everything in that instant, Harry let loose the loudest and probably the most feminine scream of his young life. And it resounded throughout the entire house, alerting all living, semi-living, and sentient creatures to his distress.

Remus was the first in the room, his werewolf side probably giving him extra speed. Sirius appeared a few seconds later and they both just stood there, staring at Harry, who was too busy having a mental breakdown to give them his attention.

There were two bloody huge wings on his back! Coming from his back! From him! Why were they there and how did they get there?! And how was he going to get rid of them?!

Remus was the first to act. He had Harry in his arms in seconds and he proceeded to let out some sort of purr? Growl? Whatever the noise was, Harry felt himself calming down and could even feel the wings dropping as well. He sighed and returned to the hug as best as he could.

"It's okay, cub. We'll help you get through this," the man crooned in his sensitive ear. Harry shifted slightly, but didn't pull away. He just nodded and remained where he was. Remus gave warm hugs.

"What happened to me?" he mumbled into the older wizard's chest.

"I don't know cub. Maybe it's your Animagus form finally breaking free. If remember correctly, James woke up once with antlers sticking out of his head. He didn't go to class that day and stayed in the dorm. Maybe all of your practicing and meditating is finally paying off," Remus suggested, hoping that his theory was correct, because anything else would just be too much.

Harry was nodding, also hoping that-that  _was_  the case. He didn't want to have to explain to the Ministry or even McGonagall of all people, why he had large wings coming out of his back. He'd have to explain his Animagus training then.

Sirius finally shuffled forward and Harry was jerked out of his fear when he felt a hand petting his body length, black and purple wings. Looking over, he found Sirius leaning close to them.

"If you're really turning, you may be able to concentrate and fully transform on your own, now."

Harry pulled away from the werewolf and nodded. "And will they be gone when I change back?"

"We can only hope so. But if not, I'm sure we can work on that if it comes up," Remus promised.

Taking a deep breath, Harry focused on his form. It was a Phoenix. A bird of prey with large plumage, sharp talons, long feathery wings, and a striking tail. He envisioned his magic, dark purple and raging inside him like an inferno, shaping his body into that of a Phoenix. Making him into the image that was presented within his mind.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was a lot shorter than before and looked up, seeing Sirius and Remus looking down at him from his place on the floor. Both where gaping.

"Harry," Sirius started, a sort of breathlessness in his tone.

"You're a Dark Phoenix," Remus finished for his godfather. Both where nodding absent-mindedly.

Harry, being who he was, did not see what the big to do was, but they decided to put him out of his confusion and inform him.

"Dark Phoenixes are rare, Harry. Very rare. The Phoenix species are normally rare, I think there's like forty in existence that are  _known_. The last known Dark Phoenix however, was in the Middle Ages. Your Animagus form is the rarest of the species. And with all these changes that are coming from the venom and the tears, I wouldn't be surprised if you're like some, Phoenix-Basilisk Hybrid now," Sirius told him.

Remus nodded, "Yes, your form is very special. Take care not to lose any feathers. The power you possess alone is astounding for someone your age. If some random passerby were able to get a hold of even a fraction of it, terrible things would occur."

"Well pup, you'll like to know that your distinguishing features, are your eyes. Normal Phoenixes, even Dark ones, have black eyes. Yours are a bright green. You look bloody wicked!"

Remus elbowed his lover in the stomach, ignoring the man's coughing at the abrupt action. "Well, you're mostly black but with a bit of purple here and there. Especially on your tail. Maybe your black/purple fire comes from the Phoenix part of you."

Harry flexed his wings, registering the strangeness of having wings and not arms. No hands. Nothing to grab with. Nothing except feet with deadly looking black talons.

"Want to test out your wings?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Harry's swan-like neck tilted at an odd angle, but he nodded in acceptance.

He shifted around, getting used to walking as a bird. He flapped his wings, pretending they were his arms and he was just  _pretending_ to be a bird. He flexed his legs and flapped harder.

He managed to sort of float in the same place for a few seconds, before coming back to the floor, stumbling as he did so. He'd need a bigger space to do this in. Though the ceiling was high, he was sure the room wasn't big enough for his wingspan.

Remus pulled a kerchief out of his pocket and transfigured it into a leather glove. Slipping it on, he held his hand out to Harry. "Hop on. We'll take you to the drawing-room. It's large enough for you to fly without issue."

Harry was shocked when he was able to jump a whole foot off the ground! Even though he was so short too!

Down in the drawing-room, Harry unleashed his wings and took flight. The enormous room and wide ceiling allowing him more room for flight. He steadily dodged the chandeliers and swooped back and forth above the older wizard's heads.

"Try and change back now!" Sirius called out.

Harry landed on the back of the largest Wing-back chair in the room and his eyes closed. He focused on himself. His normal appearance. Inky black hair, pale skin, bright green eyes, annoyingly famous scar, lack of prominent height, and small figure. The mental version of himself as a Phoenix slowly began to morph the more he wrapped his purple magic around the form. Until in his mind, there was a perfect replica of him as a human.

Opening his eyes, he only had a second to take in the fact that he was back to normal, when he was falling and landing harshly on his arse. Landing on the back of a chair and then suddenly gaining a hundred pounds and growing larger did not do well for anyone's balance. Not all.

He glowered at his godfather, who was busy laughing himself silly. Well Harry, certainly didn't see the humor in it. His arse was stinging now.

Remus was at least kind enough to help him up from the cold floor of the drawing-room. Though he was attempting to stow his chuckles. He had the decency to be discreet with his humor, though.

Fixing his gaze upon his grey-eyed godfather, Harry gave a devious smirk. Reaching out with his magic, he raised his hand, and envisioned it wrapping around Sirius's ankles. He gave a yank, and watched as Sirius's feet were pulled out from under him. He landed with a  _thump_  and coughed as he tried to get some air.

Remus was gaping at Harry, who grinned to himself in triumph and sauntered from the room. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

Harry's birthday was an interesting event. He received a lot of gifts from his friends. He loved them all. He got to go out and do whatever he wanted. This included full, unhindered exploration of Diagon Alley. He proceeded to try most of the ice cream flavors in Fortescue's, bought several advanced books from Flourish and Blotts, splurged in Gambol and Japes and went to the Magical Menagerie.

He got another 'pet'. Technically, he didn't count Hedwig as a pet. She was a friend. A confidant. She wasn't just some 'pet'. And his new friend wasn't some 'pet' either.

He remembered how the hissing had caught his attention. How he gravitated toward the voice in the back of the shop.

She was green. Green with silver eyes. The very definition of Slytherin. And she was a snake, so it all just came together.

She had been complaining about the owner and how he had refused to feed her... again. Harry had not liked the sound of that. After a few moments of listening to her mumble about him being too afraid of her to bother feeding her and how he was punishing her for not being bought yet, he snapped.

No one deserved to be starved, no matter who they were. And the sick bastard of a store owner thought it was a good punishment all because she hadn't been bought yet. Arsehole.

Harry had reached out to the cage, drawing her silvery eyes to himself.

 _§ **Brave Hatchling, approaches my cage,**_ "§ she hissed.

Looking into her eyes, Harry asked in a whispery hiss, § _ **Would you like to come with me and leave this place?**_ §

Silver eyes widened and she slithered closer to the opening of the cage, where the latch lay. § _ **You are a Speaker. And you wish to have me?**_ §

Harry nodded, § _ **Yes. I hadn't intended to get a snake today, but it would make sense since we can actually understand one another. What breed of snake are you, lovely one?**_ §

If snakes could blush, he was sure she would have in that moment. § _ **I have no name, Hatchling. The two-legged fool always called me 'it', which is not a name. I am a Belladonna, Hatchling.**_ §

Harry's brow quirked, § _ **Any reason why your species is named after a poisonous plant?**_ §

§ _ **We are beautiful on the outside, but inside we possess the most deadly venom in the world. We come about when a Basilisk lays an egg. Basilisksscome about when a chicken egg is hatched beneath a toad. A Basilisk lays an egg and the creäture within, is a Belladonna. Since Basilisks are rare, Belladonna are even more rare,**_ § the snake explained.

§ _ **How do you know all of that?**_ § Harry asked.

§ _ **Magic. Every serpent is born with the knowledge of the different serpents and their specific types. All knowledge and history regarding them, we are just born with it.**_ §

Harry nodded to himself. It sounded pretty wicked, if he really thought about it.

§ _ **Well then, let's get you out of there and name you,**_ § he said, pulling open the latch, allowing the four foot long reptile to slither out and up his arm.

§" _ **What am I to be called, Hatchling Speaker?**_ § she asked, head bobbing slightly.

§ _ **Isabella,**_ §Harry decided. § _ **The word Belladonna, is only part of the name of the plant, Atropa Belladonna. Belladonna is Italian for 'beautiful lady'. Isabella is an Italian name that means 'beautiful'. I think it fits.**_ §

§ _ **I like it. And what are you called, Hatchling Speaker?**_ § Isabella asked with curiosity.

§" _ **Hadrian. Or you can call me Harry. Now let's get you paid for so we can leave.**_ §

§ _ **Okay, Hadrian.**_ §

* * *

 

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.


	9. Marauders at the Cup!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch World Cup! Harry meets a new friend! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think what I think you'll think by the end of the chapter.....you may be correct.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, quotes from the movie aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

_It was dark. Middle of the night, he would guess. All he wanted was a nice steaming cuppa to keep him awake after the rhough sleep he'd awoken from._

_Something bright caught his eye and he looked up. Out the window in front of him, was a view of Little Hangleton. And up on the lone hill, stood the abandoned Riddle House. It had been vacant of any life for the past five decades. Since the mysterious murder of Tom Riddle and his family._

_From where he was standing in his little kitchen, he could see that there was a light on in the old house._

_Annoyance came to life like a roaring flame. Those blasted hooligans couldn't leave well enough alone! How difficult was it to follow the rules? Stay away from the Riddle House! It was so old, the wood was most likely rotting and it was dangerous to go around there. Also, people thought it was haunted._

_Removing the kettle from the burner, he shut the gas off, making the small flame go out, and moved into his small living room to fetch his boots. He was too bloody old for this!_

_He, Frank Bryce, had been the caretaker for that bloody hovel for years. It was his responsibility to see that it was taken care of. That children didn't go snooping where they weren't wanted. In all his years, he never had to go into the house and chase off the hoodlums. And now they decide to test their chances, when he's old and mobility is becoming compromised._

_After making sure his laces were done up, he stood, grabbed his torch and the keys to the building on the hill and trudged out into the muggy night._

_Stumbling up the hill, he groaned, feeling his age finally catching up to him._

_He walked up the stone steps and pulled various vines that grown over the door over the years, away. He slipped the key into the hole and unlocked the back door. It was dark on the inside. He looked around, hearing voice coming from far above him._

_Moving as quickly as he could, he made his way to the stairs and slowly ascended, shutting off the light when the voices became louder._

" _No! The boy is everything! It cannot be done without him!"_

_Frank moved even slower as the light from the upstairs room came into view. He could see a chair and a bony hand resting on the armrest nearest the partially open door. There was a thin man with stringy hair, kneeling before the chair, head slightly bowed._

" _I will not disappoint you, my lord," the kneeling man said in obvious reverence._

" _Good! Gather our old comrades. Send them a sign!"_

_Frank nearly swallowed his heart when a large snake slithered past his ankles, heading for the room. Why was a snake in the house? They usually bothered the Gaunt Shack and didn'_ _t stray into Little Hangleton._

_He watched as it entered the room and curled up, over the chair the unknown man was sitting in. There was a loud hissing._

" _Nagini tells me, the old muggle caretaker, is standing just outside the door!"_

_His heart really did leap into his throat when he heard that. And he stepped back in fright, wondering how he'd get away when there was an obviously young man who could catch up and overtake him with ease._

_The young man was in the doorway in a second, grinning madly. Frank's heart pounded in his ears._

" _Step aside, Barty, so that I can give our guest a proper greeting."_

_The man stepped aside, just as Frank raised his hands in surrender. There was no escape, he knew this._

_Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and a yell of, "Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

Harry sat up with a jolt from the dream and the burning in his scar. Touching a hand to his face, he saw the blood and promptly waved it off with a nonverbal cleaning charm. That was the fourth dream that month. But this time, he wasn't inside  _Voldemort_. He was inside the caretaker, Frank.

These dreams started only a few nights prior and he'd assimilated a list of names and now he had more information to add to what he knew.

Sitting up, he waved a hand and the chandelier lit up instantly. Moving over to the side of the room, he sat at his desk and pulled out his prepared sheet of parchment, a quill, and a full inkwell.

Sitting down, he began to add the new information to the list.

**Voldemort's Plans/Whereabouts:**

**Currently residing: ** _Little Hangleton, Riddle House(probably his father's house, in only goddess knows where)._

**Residents of Riddle House: ** _Voldemort(Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir of Slytherin), Barty(some guy with brown hair and eyes), and Nagini(she's a large snake)._

**Plans: ** _Needs me(Harry Potter), for something important. It cannot be done without me(Harry Potter). Apparently I(Harry Potter), am a vital part in whatever it is._

**Murders While Living at Riddle House: ** _Frank Bryce(Muggle caretaker of the Riddle House), Bertha Jorkins(some Ministry woman who squealed about a Tri-Wizard Tournament thing being held this year at Hogwarts and I still don't know what that is), and Mundungus Fletcher(some guy from some Phoenix organization who squealed about Sirius' trial, Pettigrew's conviction and Kiss, and how I -Harry Potter - am now living with Sirius and am away from the abusive muggle family I grew up with. Voldemort was then given the Daily Prophet where an article about why I(Harry Potter) am receiving treatment at St. Mungo's, was printed. How the sessions were needed in order to reverse the abuse from the muggles. Voldemort knows and I am not pleased)._

**Plans: ** _Resurrection. Somehow I(Harry Potter), am involved. Don't know all the details yet._

**Life: ** _If you can call it living. Voldemort resides in the body of a child that had died of some disease. Emaciated, gaunt and pretty much gross looking. He's pissed because he wants his body back. He drinks something that comes from Nagini in order to retain sustenance. No idea what it is._

**My(Harry Potter), Reactions: ** _He looks nasty. Every time I have one of these dreams, my(Harry Potter) scar burns like hell and bleeds. The Barty guy is weird. It unnerves me that I dreamed of myself being Voldemort in the previous dreams. I think there's a link between us, or something._

Harry sat back and reviewed what he had so far. Why was he dreaming that he was Voldemort? What did the bastard have in store for him? Who was Barty? Why was his scar burning, let alone  _bleeding_?! What was a Tri-Wizard Tournament? What was the 'sign' that Voldemort mentioned? Should he be worried?

Casting a wandless and wordless Tempus, Harry glared at the bright green numbers. Three in the morning. Dear Merlin what a horrendous hour to wake up.

Rubbing a hand over his head, he sighed. Maybe he could get some more sleep before leaving for the Burrow.

* * *

"Are you ready to see the Quidditch World Cup, pup?!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius's antics. "Yes. But we aren't going until tomorrow, so you can calm down a bit, Padfoot."

Sirius stood suddenly, "We haven't given you a Marauder name yet! Moony, what should he be named?"

Remus placed the Daily Prophet down and gave Harry an assessing look. "You were named after something pertaining to your forms. You, for the pads on your feet and James for the prongs on his head. And  _Peter_ for his wormlike tail. Don't make it Feathers though. That doesn't sound particularly cool."

Sirius was nodding as he thought. "I got it!"

Remus and Harry waited, but he said nothing. He was too busy looking pleased with himself to answer their unspoken question.

"Well?" Remus prompted.

"Oh! Yeah,  **Sir Talons**!"

Harry grinned widely, "I like it!"

Sirius reached over to pat his back. "Yeah, it  _is_  great. Be glad I chose that one. I was about to call you Quilly."

Remus snorted into his palm and reached for his tea.

"I  _am_  glad, that's such a  _girly_  name."

Sirius turned and ran from the room, "Let's get our things! We're leaving for the Burrow soon!"

"He's more excited about this than even  _I_  am. And I've never even  _been_ to a Quidditch World Cup."

"It's Quidditch. What can you expect?"

"Moony! Quilly! Hurry up!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace at the Burrow, rolling over to rub his now throbbing arm. He hated Flooing. It sucked. A lot.

A hand appeared within his line of vision and he took it, murmuring a 'thanks' to whomever was helping him up.

The man who had helped him, was tall. Like, really tall. Thin as well. He was obviously a Weasley, since he had flaming red hair and bright blue eyes, just like the rest of the family did. His hair was long, held back in a low ponytail and in his left ear was a large fang-like earring. The man was dressed like a punk rocker would be and Harry couldn't help but feel impressed. This man, was cool.

"Bill Weasley," the man smiled, shaking Harry's hand.

Merlin this guy had everything a popular guy would. Even the good looks!

"Harry Potter," Harry returned with a grimace. His arm hurt and he managed to make a fool out of himself in front of the 'cool' guy.

Bill grinned, "You're not the only person who hates to Floo. It's terrible, believe me."

Harry let out a relieved sigh. Someone who understood. That was good!

"Harry!"

The teen had only a second to prepare himself for he twins' assault. He was pulled into Fred's arms and then passed off to George, who managed to grope his arse.

Once he was standing again, he smacked George in the arm. "George, you have to stop that. People will get the wrong idea if you go around, grabbing my arse like it's okay for you to do so."

He saw Bill's mouth drop as the twins grinned. " **We still can't see how you can tell which is which,** " they chorused.

Harry shrugged, "Before it was just your eyes that I could tell the difference with. But now that you guys are maturing even more, your voices are different and your magic is different colors."

The three redheads gasped. Bill was gaping, "You can see their magic?"

"Yeah. Fred's is teal and George's is like a chartreuse. It's really helpful. Yours is crimson, if you want to know."

Before they could speak any further, Sirius stepped out of the Floo, brushing himself off. Harry felt a pang of jealousy at how easy he managed to travel by Floo.

"William!" Sirius said, gaining Bill's attention. The two shook hands.

Remus came through the Floo next and once again, Harry was jealous that everyone else seemed really good at Flooing.

Fred and George looped their arms around his shoulders.

Fred grinned, "Ron and Ginny are outside."

"Yeah, they're trying to figure out the setting for dinner," George added with a nod.

"EEP!"

They turned around to see a body with extremely long, curly hair, laying on the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry cheered, moving to help her up. She accepted his assistance and smiled. "Thank Harry. I don't think I like Flooing."

"Me neither. You're hair is a lot longer and looks more tame."

She flushed, "Yes, I went to Diagon Alley and had it done. They lengthened it and because of the weight of so much hair it curled, into  _actual_ curls. I always wanted clear spiral curls. And I didn't have to burn my hair the a curling iron in order to get it done!"

Hermione's hair was now waist length and the curls were extremely pronounced. Though he didn't know much about hairstyles, he could tell that they were rare and very fancy. To him at least. Large curls, that reminded him of the curly ribbons that covered Dudley's presents for Christmas when they were little, hung from a high ponytail of flat hair. The tail itself was curly and went far down her back. She looked good.

Harry pulled her away from the fireplace, in case anyone else decided to show up.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked, dusting herself off.

"Good. I had a great time!" he grinned.

The twins popped up and grabbed Hermione's bags.

"We'll just take these-"

"-to Ginny's room."

" **Meet us outside,** " they finished, while running up the stairs.

Harry escorted Hermione out of the house and they stopped short upon seeing Ron in the arms of another red-haired man. The man who was about the same size as Ron, had the other in a headlock and was giving him a noogie.

"Charlie! Charlie! Stop! Come on! This is so not funny!" Ron yelled, face redder than normal.

Harry and Ron made eye contact and Ron yelled, "Harry! Help me!"

The man looked up and Harry shook his head. "You're on your own, mate!" he shouted back.

"Some friend you are!"

Hermione snickered.

The man let Ron go and followed after him as he made his way toward his friends. Ron gaped at Hermione for a moment, before awkwardly giving her a hug. He then gave Harry a pat on the back and ruffled his hair.

"Guys, this is my brother Charlie. The one who took Norbert. Charlie, that's Harry and that's Hermione."

Charlie Weasley was of stocky build with extremely muscular arms. His red hair was shoulder length and tucked behind his ears. His left arm was wrapped in gauze and he wore Dragon-hide gloves. He was so severely freckled, Harry almost thought he was tanned. But no, he was as pale as Bill was.

Charlie held out a hand and Harry took it. "Nice to meet you, Harry. Ron hasn't shut up about you since Bill and I got here," the redhead chuckled as Ron sputtered.

"Nice to meet you, too."

Charlie spoke to Hermione next and even kissed her hand. The girl was reduced to a blushing mess.

Bill came out of the house a few moments later and he and Charlie immediately bombarded the trio with questions about school and what they did for fun.

Charlie challenged Harry to a Seeker Battle. Which meant they were going to play Quidditch. Bill, Ron, the twins, Ginny and Sirius where going to divvy up the teams.

Harry, Fred, Bill, Arthur and Sirius against Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Remus and George. Each team had one Seeker, one Keeper, one Beater and two Chasers. Hermione, even though she wasn't too big of a fan of Quidditch, did read the official rule-book front to back and therefore knew all the rules. She was the referee for the match.

Needless to say, Harry succeeded in a perfect Plumpton Pass, hiding the Snitch in his sleeve for several moments, so everyone could enjoy themselves. When Charlie realized that Harry wasn't going anywhere, he had sent the teen a confused and Harry grinned cheekily and held up his arm to show Charlie that the Snitch was floating within his sleeve.

Reaching out, Harry grasped it and the game was over.

The rest of the evening went by fine. A lot of good food. A lot of conversation and a lot of explaining their many adventures at school. Bill commented that he wished his school years had been so cool and Charlie scoffed, claiming that he was cool enough back then and didn't need any more 'coolness' in his life.

Harry decided that he liked Charlie and Bill Weasley.

* * *

They were woken up ridiculously early the next morning and Harry was lucky enough to get any food as the twins and Ron were devouring everything in their paths. Hermione rolled her eyes at their lack of manners.

They set off after eating and Mr. Weasley led them on a long walk. Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie and Percy, who was also coming, were going to Apparate to their destination later on. Lucky them.

"Ron, where are we actually going?" Harry asked, looking at his friend in confusion as they stalked through the forest.

"Don't know," he mumbled. "Hey dad! Where are we going?!"

"Haven't the foggiest!" Mr. Weasley yelled back. "Keep up!"

Ron scowled, "He's leading us to a place and he doesn't even know where we're going?"

They walked for another half hour until they met up with, surprisingly, Cedric Diggory and his father Amos.

Cedric immediately gravitated to Harry and began a polite conversation over Quidditch and started imparting information about the previous World Cups to the younger teens.

Another hour of walking and the sun finally decided to show itself. Ron was still yawning and Harry was staring at the object on top of the hill.

"Get yourself into a good position," Amos Diggory ordered.

Harry looked at the twins and asked, "Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?"

"That isn't just any 'manky old boot', mate," George smirked.

"It's a Portkey," Fred added, falling into position beside his brother.

Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged and knelt beside the twins.

"What's a Portkey?" he asked as he knelt beside Hermione, who looked disgusted to be touching the torn up and dirty boot.

"Ready?" Amos said with a smile. "One...two…"

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a worried look, "Harry!"

He reached out and touched the boot, just as Mr. Diggory said, 'three!'.

If he thought Flooing and Apparating were horrible, neither of them were as bad as this. He was spinning. Nonstop. It was like his stomach was in his throat, his heart within his head and his brain was nowhere to be found.

He briefly noticed that almost everyone else was screaming, just like he was.

"Let go, kids!" Mr. Weasley called out.

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled back in horror.

"Let. Go!"

In trepidation, Harry released his hold on the boot and screamed even louder when he felt the familiar feeling of falling a great distance with a lot of speed. He felt like he was being sucked through a straw. It didn't feel good.

Harry was completely woken up when he landed roughly, stomach stinging. The ground was hard. The ground was cold. And his sinuses where very clear. He was awake. Awake and in a lot of pain.

At least the spinning was over.

Sitting up, he could see Ron rolling over, moaning about pain. Hermione's hair was mussed and she moved quickly, pulling it out of its tie and putting it back up as quickly as possible.

Looking up, Harry could see the Diggorys and Mr. Weasley seemingly walking on air. Like they were walking down invisible steps.

When they landed, without injury he might as well add, Cedric held a hand out to Harry, helping him up with a grin.

"Thanks."

* * *

The stadium was enormous! Hell, their tent was gigantic!

Magic was awesome, no question about it. The fact that the Ministry was able to hide such a large building from muggles and that they were able to make the inside of a tent the size of a bloody house, was impressive!

Hermione instructed he and Ron on how to do a spell she came up with. One that Harry was in love with.

_Point me._

She developed it during the summer and it was to be used to locate people. Not items, just people. Still, it was a good idea to learn it if they were surrounded by unknown witches and wizards and ended up lost.

It came in handy for Harry. He got lost in the tent village, since most of them all looked the same.

And he literally,  _ran into someone_.

"Sorry!" he said, rubbing his nose. "Merlin, it was like hitting a wall," he murmured to himself.

"It is fine. I vos not vatching vere I vos going."

He looked up suddenly, green eyes meeting black eyes. Sharp features and a strong looking jaw. Dark, thick eyebrows and hair that was styled cleanly. There was a little tuft at the center of his forehead but it was short enough not to get in the way of his vision. His face was angular and he looked serious. Pouty even.

Harry smiled, "Well neither was I, so we're both at fault."

The man, who towered over Harry by nearly a foot, gaped.

Harry looked around uncertainly, but he saw nothing remotely interesting. He turned back and asked, "Are you from Bulgaria?"

The man nodded. "Yes. England is different from home. Brighter."

"Is there a magical school in Bulgaria?" Harry asked, knowing that there weren't any Bulgarians in Hogwarts.

"Yes. I vill be going into my last year at Durmstrang."

So he wasn't that much older than Harry. Good.

The man gave him an assessing look before saying, "I am Viktor."

Harry shook his hand, "Harry Potter."

He wasn't expecting Viktor's eyes to widen. He didn't think that anyone in Bulgaria would have heard of him before. He looked up at Viktor, wariness evident in his features.

"Merlin's beard! It's Harry Potter!"

Harry jerked back and looked around in fear, trying to find a hiding place. He hated it when people noticed him. Then they would start asking for his autograph and wanting to take pictures with him.

Viktor grabbed his and hand and began pulling his along, "Come vit me."

Though he was unsure, he decide to give it a chance. Viktor didn't seem all that bad.

He was towed through the crowd for several minutes and tugged into a rather large red tent.

There were several men inside and they were all dressed in red and black, much like Viktor. The tent was decorated with paraphernalia pertaining to the Bulgarian Quidditch Team.

It looked regal and everything seemed expensive.

The men turned to look at them and Harry found himself placed in the center of them as Viktor went somewhere.

They began talking to one another in Bulgarian and Harry just stood there, wondering what he was supposed to do.

Viktor came back, much to Harry's relief. One of the men said something to him and he answered. The only thing he understood, was when Viktor said his name. That got Harry the attention of everyone again except this time, they were gaping.

Viktor smiled, "Harry, do yoo not know, who ve are?"

Harry shook his head. "A bunch of tall Bulgarians?" he answered, looking at all of them. He was the shortest in the room.

Viktor translated his words and the room was filled with masculine guffaws. He never felt more out of place, than in that moment.

"Yoo do not, follow Quidditch?" Viktor asked.

"I do, but I don't really know much about teams outside England. Why?"

Viktor related the conversation to his friends.

"Do yoo have favorite team?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "Not professional. Just my school team."

"Yoo go to Hogvarts? House yoo are in is vich?"

Harry was shocked that Bulgarians knew that there were Houses at Hogwarts. He didn't expect foreigners to care enough about another land to learn about its schools.

"Gryffindor. The lions."

Viktor spoke a bit to his friends and they all suddenly sat down. One pulled out a wand and conjured a chair for Harry to sit in. Harry was sure that he was safe, because nothing about his actual personal life had been asked. He sat.

"Do yoo play Quidditch?" Viktor asked when one of his friends spoke.

Harry nodded. "I've been Seeker since my first year."

Viktor's eyes bugged and he excitedly related this piece of information to his comrades. They all sat forward, leaning closer to Harry, who was unsure of what made them so happy.

"And yoo are good?" Viktor asked.

Harry shrugged, "I'd like to  _think_ I am. Gryffindor has won the cup ever since I joined the team and we haven't lost a game since I joined either. Before then, Slytherin had-had a winning streak for like, seven years."

They men all smiled at one another and stood. All seven of them grinning down at Harry.

"Vant to go practice?" Viktor asked, as they all summoned their brooms.

Harry shrugged, "Sure. But my Firebolt is at home. I don't have a broom with me."

Viktor grinned and held out the broom in his hands. "Don't vorry. Ve have many brooms."

Harry was ushered out of the enormous tent and pulled along with the men. He was one tiny teen amongst a group of seven large Bulgarians who seemed to lumber around when they walked. He found himself wondering how good they were on brooms if they walked like they had two left feet.

He was led towards the stadium and gaped when they entered like nothing was wrong.

"Are we allowed to be in here before the game?" Harry asked Viktor who nodded.

"Ve are a special group vit the Bulgarian Minister. Ve have privileges."

Harry nodded in understanding.

Viktor stopped to speak to a man who looked like royalty. His robes seemed very special and he looked prim and proper. The man turned to give Harry a calculating look, before nodding and walking over.

"Harry, this is the Bulgarian Minister, Borislav Krum."

Harry's mouth dropped and he looked down at his scruffy clothes, "I'm not presentable enough to be meeting a Minister, Viktor." With an embarrassed shake of his head and a flush in his cheeks, Harry bowed to the regal looking man and murmured, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Viktor just grinned and translated his words for the man. In turn, the man smiled a little and gave a small nod of his head. He said something and Viktor smirked, "He says the same to yoo. He hopes yoo enjoy the game."

"You as well, sir."

A little more talking and Harry was led into the large open field of the stadium.

Viktor had another broom by the time they started.

"Ve vant to test your flying. Fly through rings, fast as yoo can."

Harry nodded and watched as several multi colored rings appeared in the air above them. He mounted the broom, a Firebolt he noted, and kicked off hard.

The first ten were easy. The next ten tested his turning ability and the rest where ridiculous. He was able to make all those moves and such, but they were still ridiculous. Harry realized that Wood's training regiment wasn't as hard as he thought. This was definitely on a level that he wasn't on par with. He was just  _barely_ succeeding.

They put him through several other trials. Speed, dexterity and even some trick courses. Viktor showed him the Wronski Feint. It was bloody amazing! He wanted to use it really bad.

He then had a game against Viktor, against who could get the Snitch the fastest.

Harry had gone after it viciously. It was so close. He decided to take extreme measures and flipped over the side of his broom, hanging on with only one leg as he reached out and caught the Snitch in his left hand. Hauling himself back onto the broom, he managed to turn in time, just before hitting the wall.

The Bulgarians surrounded him then, with Viktor asking if dangerous things like that happened often.

"I stood on top of my broom in my first game and nearly swallowed the Snitch. Second year, someone bewitched the bludgers to attack me and one broke my arm, but I still caught the Snitch with the other. I managed to catch the Snitch last year as I was attacked by Dementors that appeared out of nowhere. I fell off my broom and fell a few hundred feet. I don't find the danger, danger finds me, believe me!"

Viktor told his friends his small story and he received several snickers and laughs.

After another hour of horsing around, Viktor took Harry's loaned broom to the Bulgarian Minister, who had watched them all mess around. One by one, his friends would go over to them and come back a moment later.

Finally, Viktor handed him the broom back. "A gift. Thank yoo for playing vit us. Ve appreciate it."

Harry took it slowly, "You're welcome. Thanks for not being creepy fans and actually wanting to talk instead of pry into my life and try to molest me. It means a lot."

Viktor laughed. "Minister Krum says that yoo are vit group who be sitting vit him in Top Box. He vos told to expect red hair, blonde hair, commentator, Harry Potter and family, British Minister and Aurors, in Top Box."

The Potter heir looked over to the Bulgarian Minister and gaped once more. The Weasleys and his group where to sit with the Ministers? He hadn't known that!

"Game vill star in hour. Ve must go get ready. Thank yoo for good time, Harry."

Viktor and his friends all bowed, before hopping on their brooms and flying off, leaving the Boy-Who-Lived standing with the Bulgarian Minister.

* * *

"Harry!"

Said teen turned and got an armful of Hermione, who wrapped her arms around his neck. "We were so worried!"

"Sorry, I got lost and then someone found out who I was and I was rescued from fans and then I spent the afternoon with some cool Bulgarian guys that made me feel like a midget."

"Well, at least you're fine."

"Pup!"

Harry ended up in the arms of almost everyone, except Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy. Once the hugging was over, he situated himself and gave an apologetic grin.

"Sorry."

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you once again."

He turned and bowed to Amelia Bones, Minister for Magic. "Likewise, Madam Bones."

She gave him a smile, before taking charge and speaking to the Bulgarian Minister in Bulgarian! Unexpected!

"Hey mate, what's that?"

Harry looked down to see his new broom and smiled, "I made some Bulgarian friends and they gave it to me. We did some Quidditch practice."

The twins asked to see it and he let them. Hermione handed him his wand and his bag.

"I brought them for you. I figured you'd like them back once we found you."

"Thanks Mione."

After a few minutes, where Harry was shocked to see the Malfoys would also be sitting in the Top Box with them, and another man who would be the commentator. Ludo Bagman. The twins made a bet with him and he gleefully took it. Their odds where 'too far-fetched to be possible', claimed the man.

The Irish made their appearance then and their Leprechaun mascots showered the crowd with gold. Hermione leaned over and told Harry that it would disappear within a few hours, so he shouldn't take any of it.

The Bulgarians came in right after them, destroying the magical dancing Leprechaun that had been floating above the stadium. The Leprechaun exploded in a flash of red as the Bulgarians flew into the stadium, each doing dangerous stunts.

Fred and George handed Harry his new broom, " **You got it signed by the whole Bulgarian team!** "

"How?" Ron asked incredulously, hearing their statement.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't with them this afternoon!"

Ginny pointed toward the field and yelled, "Who's that?!"

They looked over to see one of the Bulgarians was doing a handstand on their broom.

"That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world!" George said with a grin.

An entire wall of the arena shifted to show the form of a very familiar man, sitting on his broom and waving his fist in victory. Harry gaped as the stadium burst with a loud exclamation of, "KRUM!"

" **KRUM!** " Fred and George echoed.

Harry was still gaping. "I didn't know that he was the Bulgarian Seeker. I just thought he was a nice guy who was really good on a broom!" he yelled, pointing at the very large, almost video like replay, of Viktor on his broom.

"You met a Quidditch star-"

"-and didn't know who it was."

" **Only you, Harry,** " the twins finished.

After some more talking, Madam Bones started the game.

" _Sonorous_!" The talking silence instantly as everyone waited for her to speak more. "Good evening! As Minister for Magic, it give me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you, to the final of the 422nd, Quidditch World Cup. Let the match, BEGIN!"

* * *

Harry sighed as he rested on his bed. He was too young for any of this to happen.

Ireland won the game, but Viktor had caught the Snitch. Bagman cheated Fred and George by paying them back in Leprechaun gold and keeping their gold for himself. The tent village was attacked by a group of men in creepy masks. Said men left something called, the 'Dark Mark' in the sky. A green skeleton with a snake curling out of the mouth.

A House-Elf named Winky was blamed for doing it, because she was caught with someone's wand. Her Master handed her a piece of clothing right there and she was reduced to horrified wails of depression.

Harry felt bad and tried to cheer her up, but all she did was cry harder and moan about being a bad Elf and no Master would ever want her ever.

Harry offered to be her Master. She proceeded to cry louder and say that he was as great as Dobby had said. Finding out that Dobby was good friends of Winky the House Elf, and that he was okay, made him happy. And now he was magically bound to an Elf, which Hermione did not appreciate at all and made sure to tell him why.

So, Voldemort decided that his followers should make a statement to let people know he was coming back. No one wanted to really believe it. Instead, they blamed an Elf. Pathetic.

Turning over, Harry gave Isabella a pat on the head.

" _ **Ssssome humanssss are sssstupid,**_ " he told her.

" _ **Yessss. But you aren't, Hadrian.**_ "

" _ **Thankssss.**_ "

* * *

 

**A/N: Another one done! I came up with his Marauder name.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.. I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone thinking what I thought they'd think? ;)


	10. The Beginning of Fourth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Year Kicks Off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

 

Bloody hell! They were hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year?!

Harry finally got around to learning what the hell it was and he wasn't not happy. It was dangerous. Extremely dangerous. People  _died_ in the tournament! And they were going to put names of children in the cup and let them compete in something that could kill them! Something that had a bad history?! Were the insane?!

And once someone is chosen, they can't back out. There is no getting out of the game. Once the Goblet of Fire chooses you, you are bound by a contract. If you break it, you lose your magic. It was like bullying someone into representing your school! In the words of Hermione, 'it's barbaric'.

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione at King's Cross and together, they found a compartment towards the back of the train. When the train stopped, they'd be of the first to actually get off, since they'd be closest to the school.

Once they were sequestered inside, Harry informed his friends of what he knew. He then told them everything pertaining to the tournament and how dangerous it was. Hermione agreed with him, saying that it was bad and that the schools shouldn't do it at all. It was an international form of posturing. Ron couldn't get his head out of the fame and glory part of the deal.

Hermione and Harry shook their heads. Greed would always be Ron's weak spot.

"Guess what?"

The two looked at him expectantly.

Putting a silencing charm on the door, he continued. "I got my Animagus form down."

Their jaws dropped. Hermione was the first to ask, "How is it?"

"Flying is brilliant! I'm a large, Dark Phoenix."

His friends gasped.

"Yeah. Remus told me to mind my feathers, because that kind of power in the wrong hands will cause trouble. Oh! And I got my Marauder name! If you guys finish your forms, Remus and Sirius will give you names too!"

"That's so good, Harry! I've only gotten partial transformation down. How did it happen?" Hermione asked, leaning forward, eager to hear more.

"I woke up a few days before my birthday, with enormous black wings that trailed on the floor. I screamed so loud, I scared Remus and Sirius. It was Remus who suggested that I try to transform and I did!"

"Can we see, mate?" Ron asked.

Hermione said some spell and pointed her wand at the door and windows. "No one can see us. Go ahead, Harry."

Harry stood and nodded. Once again, he thought of his human form and mentally wove his purple magic around the picture, willing it to become the Phoenix.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking up at his friends, who was gaping widely at him.

"Harry, this is amazing! You do know that you are a very rare creäture, don't you?"

He gave a nod of his head and transformed back. "Remus told me. He's like you. He knows everything."

Hermione flushed. "I don't know _everything_ ," she protested.

"Yeah, mate. She only knows everything in the library."

Hermione smacked Ron in the arm. "Shut it, Ronald!"

She cancelled the spells on the door and windows and huffed. "I have only read _half_ the book in the library, if you  _must_ know."

Before either he or Ron could respond, the compartment door slid open to reveal Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the Gryffindor rabble. Looking forward to the new term? Not like I'm expecting you to know anything important. It's not like any of you have connections like  _I_  do."

Harry fixed him with a bland look. "You mean your  _father_  has connections."

Hermione and Ron snorted.

Malfoy's pointy face went red. "You all wish you were as affluent as me! But even with two family members in the Ministry, you still know nothing, Weasley," he sneered. " _I've_  known since the World Cup!"

Harry gave an exaggerated yawned, "If you're talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Malfoy, we've known since early July. But don't feel bad, you still knew before  _most_ of the other students, you just weren't the first. That shouldn't be new to you though, you're never good enough to be first."

Malfoy had nothing to say. He just went against all pureblood protocol and gaped at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry couldn't help himself, "And you aren't richer than me, Malfoy. I'm the Potter heir  _and_ the Black heir."

With a flick of his hand, he sent the Malfoy heir out into the corridor and closed the door.

Hermione was the first ask, "Are you really the Black Family heir?"

He nodded, "It turns out my father's mother was Dorea Black. Sirius's Great-Aunt. The shocking thing is, I'm distantly related to Malfoy. He is the only other person who could become the Black heir, but since Sirius is the Lord of House Black, he chose me instead. He was so happy about it too."

Ron whistled, "I feel for you, mate. You're related to that ponce."

"He's more of prat, but yes, I feel bad for me too. And anyway, I'm distantly related to you and you are related to him in some way as well."

Ron shuddered.

"And you lied to him about us knowing about the tournament," Hermione mumbled, shaking her head.

" _I've_ known about it for a while, but I didn't know fully what it was until a week ago. And I couldn't help but put Malfoy in his place. I mean, he needs to learn that he isn't better than anyone, just because he has more money and is a pureblood. As I see it, he's a friendless brat."

"Well, you  _are_ right," she sighed.

* * *

The little firsties were so tiny! Harry and Ron grinned as they watched the little people walk hesitantly into the Great Hall. They looked so innocent. Peeves would take care of that soon enough.

Harry's vision was suddenly blocked by Colin Creevey, who was grinning madly. "Hi Harry! My little brother Dennis is going to be sorted! He wants to be in Gryffindor too!"

"I hope he gets what he wants, Colin," Harry said awkwardly. Colin was always an odd one. His hero-worship went a little overboard. At least he didn't try to grope Harry. That was good.

The odd and yet amazing thing was, that both Colin and his brother were born with magic even though they were Muggleborn. That didn't happen often.

Dennis Creevey was sorted into Gryffindor and he and Colin had a mini dance off. Dennis then said 'hi' to Harry and flushed when Harry greeted him back. He was quiet for the rest of the evening, face as red as a rememberall.

Ron reached for a roll and screamed when Sir Nicholas popped out of the bowl, grinning.

"Harry Potter, good to see you!" the ghost smiled.

"Hey, Nick. You okay?"

"Peeves is pulling his dirty tricks again. He caused a ruckus for the Elves and they had been worried that the food wouldn't make it to the tables in time, but it's obvious everything is all well, so there was no need to worry."

"Elves?" Hermione said, pausing mid-bite.

"Yes, the House-Elves in the kitchens. Peeves was moving food around and making it difficult for them to get any work done," Sir Nicholas confirmed her question.

She placed her fork down and pushed the plate away. "Hogwarts uses House Elves? That's horrible! I'm not eating! Not while there are sweet little Elves down there slaving away!"

Nick gave Harry a confused look and shrugged. "Good evening to you."

Harry turned to Hermione as Nick went to bother the firsties. "Mione, do you remember how heart-broken Winky was when the Crouch guy handed her a sock?"

She nodded with a tight frown.

"Well, not all Elves are like Dobby. Elves  _like_ working. Being set free is like an insult. Like a statement to the world saying that they aren't good enough to have a master because they can't handle life as an Elf. Winky was heartbroken because she'd served the Crouches for years and was dismissed suddenly. Dobby believed in doing what is right, opposed to what he was ordered to do. Other Elves don't questions their masters. Dobby is different. And most masters are nothing like Lucius Malfoy. Mind you, the Malfoys are world-class prats who think everyone beneath them. Dobby was the one who took the brunt of Lucius's ire, so it's obvious that he would rebel. Elves punish themselves when they do wrong. Masters aren't supposed to punish them, they punish themselves enough. Malfoy is just a bastard."

Hermione's bottom lips quivered slightly. She looked affronted and offended. "But Harry, making them work is slavery!"

"Actually, no it isn't. No! Listen. House Elves  _like to work_. They work for their masters until their lives end. That's the way it is. An unbound Elf who has no master, will die. The magic of the master, allows them to live long lives. Without the powerful magic of a master to keep them alive, they die. If they have no master, they lose their magic and then die not long after. Look it up in the library if you want, but Winky told me all about it."

She was definitely going to the library, because there was no way that Mione wouldn't research the shite out of the topic.

"If you want to fight for Elves, fight the Ministry against labeling them as 'Dark' creatures.  _That_ would help them."

Harry them grabbed her plate and pushed it closer to her, "Now eat. They work hard to make such good food and it offends them when things are eaten. It's a waste of food and an insult to their cooking."

Begrudgingly, she ate, though she looked miserable the whole time.

Harry's eyes strayed up to the Head Table and he adamantly refused to look at the Headmaster, who was at the top of his shite list. Instead, he took in the empty seat and wondered who their new Defense professor was going to be. He caught Snape's eye then and the minuscule twitching of the man's head, told him to meet the man in the Room of Requirement after dinner.

He nodded slightly and went back to eating.

Dessert came not too long later and Dumb-as-a-Door stood. He gave the standard announcement about the Dark Forest and places certain years couldn't go.

"I have some good news for you all. Hogwarts has been chosen this year, to host a legendary event."

Whispers started and everyone looked excited. Fred and George elbowed each other.

"It has been a century since the last time this event has taken place, but the Ministry has seen fit to reinstate it this year."

Before he could say more, the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal a man with dark grey hair and an incredibly scarred face. Some of his nose looked to be missing. He was dressed in a long, tan, trench coat and had a metal shoe. One of his eyes was a bright blue and it was moving all over in random directions while his other eye, darker than dark, remained in place.

In his left hand, was a large staff and he began limping down the center aisle, frowning as he went.

Ron gasped, "Blimey! It's Mad-Eye Moody!"

Hermione looked at him in shock, "Alastor Moody? The Auror?"

Ron nodded, "Evil wizard catcher. He's said to be the best. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled, thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter at least."

The man's metal leg clunked loudly as he walked toward the Headmaster.

Dumb-as-a-Door spread his arms wide and smiled. Bloody twinkling bastard.

"Might I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!"

The man shook Dumbledore's hand and moved off to the side. He didn't sit with the other teachers. Odd.

"As I was saying, Hogwarts has been chosen, to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. For those of you who don't know, it's where the three largest magical schools in Europe call forth a champion from each school to participate in three very dangerous tasks, in order to win the prizes of one thousand Galleons, eternal fame, and eternal glory.

The Ministry has decided to start the competitions again, so long as some rules are put into place. So we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch and the Head of the Department of Games and Sports, Mr. Ludo Bagman, here to explain the new rules."

Mr. Crouch stepped forward, "After due consideration, the Ministry has seen fit to limit the age of competitors, for deaths may occur in the tournament. We have decided that no student under the age of fourteen should be allowed to put forth their name for the tournament, for their own safety."

That was met with several disapproving calls, but Dumb-as-a-Door silenced the hall.

Mr. Crouch continued, "Now, fourteen year olds and up may compete but ages fourteen to sixteen must have permission from a legal guardian to enter their names. We have the permission slips here. Seventeen year olds do not need their guardian's consent."

Harry looked at Hermione, who was scowling. She wasn't happy either. It meant that a lot of foolish people in their year, their friends, were going to go for it. And if one of them got it, they'd be in danger. Their only hope, was that their parents didn't allow them to enter.

Dumb-as-a-Door raised his hand and the statute that was placed in front of his podium, melted to reveal a large goblet.

"The Goblet of Fire," he clarified for the Great Hall. "When the delegates for the visiting schools arrive on October thirtieth, the cup will activate and there will be a full night and day for you to enter your names. I wish you all good luck."

After some more warning regarding the tournament, the students were sent up to their dorms. Harry broke off from the Gryffindors to meet Snape.

Once he was inside the room, the door closed suddenly and Snape turned to face him.

"Did you do  **any** **practicing**  this summer, or were you lollygagging around?"

Harry sneered lightly, "I  _did_ train. A lot. Remus helped me perfect my Patronus and now I have a corporeal form."

Snape's brow twitched, "And what **is the form**?"

The Potter heir smirked, "A basilisk. Are you shocked? Because I certainly wasn't."

"Prove it."

Harry pulled out his wand and intoned, " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A silvery form burst from the tip of his wand and made a hissing noise. Snape took a step back as the large Basilisk slithered though the air like an eel under the water. It turned and head butted Harry lightly, making Snape's eyes widen.

Patroni weren't usually powerful enough to physically be able to touch someone. Meaning Harry was powerful.

"My Animagus form is of course, a Phoenix."

"The Fates are playing with you,  **Potter**."

"Well, the Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom are changing me. I mean, I woke up this summer with large black wings that trailed all the way to the floor. That was bloody terrifying!"

"Five points  **for your language**."

Harry glared at the dark man. Arsehole.

"Five more points.  **Watch**  your mouth."

He never said anything out loud though! Guessing that the student was cursing you out internally, shouldn't be enough for you to take points. Not at all! It wasn't fair!

"Life isn't fair, get  **over it**."

Harry rolled his eyes. He'd think about Snape's mind reading abilities at some later date. Preferably when he wasn't around, so he could complain internally without fear of losing points.

"I have to go and introduce the new Slytherins to Hogwarts in a few moments. Demonstrate your skills,  **against that dummy**. I don't have time  **to wait for you** , just do it."

Harry raised his wand and began hissing out the spells in Parseltongue, using Parselmagic to destroy the dummy.

He turned to Snape with an expectant look.

"Where did you learn Parselmagic?" the dark man demanded, looking slightly ill.

"Turns out that I'm Sirius' cousin, so I was allowed into the Black Ancestral Library. There's a  _whole section_  dedicated to Parselmagic. The books hiss back!"

"You do realize that that's considered  **Dark Arts** , don't you Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "To be honest sir, I don't care. Sirius and I had a nice long talk and I don't care about the Dark Magic versus Light Magic thing any more. Besides, I can easily kill someone with a 'light' spell, so it isn't important."

"What would  _Black_  know about the  **Dark Arts**?"

"Sir, he was born a Dark Wizard. He still  _is_  one.  _You're_  a Dark Wizard. Hell,  _I'm_ a Dark Wizard, but we're not evil, even if  _some_  of us are grouchy and snarky and need to learn to have fun."

The dark clad man was unimpressed by his taunts.

Snape looked down for a moment, before making direct eye contact, " _Black_  gave you the spell  **that reveals**  the Magical Core?"

Harry nodded. "I'm Dark. I learned  _so muc_ _h_  about Voldemort and what his plans were. About why purebloods are so against muggleborns. I learned that Sirius and Remus agreed with most of what Voldemort was fighting for. Everything but the muggles and muggleborn thing. Other than that, they didn't think he was wrong. And though it may seem ridiculous and improbable, I don't think he's in the wrong with those points either. Of course he's still the bastard who murdered my parents, be it for a good cause or not. He went about it all wrong. I mean, he could have  _not killed_  a bunch of people. The ideas were great, the ways he went about achieving them however, were stupid."

For the second time in his life, Harry managed to reduce Severus Snape to gaping. Though it was small and almost unnoticeable, he could tell. Especially after being around he man so much the previous year.

"Potter, I suggest that you don't  **tell anyone else**  about your change of view. Some won't take this very well. I have to go now. A word of warning, do not look the Headmaster directly in the eye."

And then Snape was gone, in long confident strides that carried him away from the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was left in confusion. Why shouldn't he look the old bastard in the eye?

He shrugged. Maybe he shouldn't question it.

* * *

The next week went by quickly. Getting used the new curriculum wasn't as hard as he thought. Remus's lessons over the summer seemed to have helped Harry a lot for the school year.

Isabella, who was curled around his neck, seemed to like the castle. She stayed in the dorm during classes but he took her everywhere else when there was no class.

Ron and Hermione's reactions to his snake friend, were hilarious. Hermione got all girly and began cooing, whereas Ron let out a long squeal, which reminded Harry of their time meeting Aragog.

It was hilarious that he was so scared of her, because she liked him. His hair especially. She liked it long and red, she told him one day. Ron's 'fur' was lustrous and silky. When he told his friend, Ron looked ready to faint. He even started talking about cutting his hair, to which Isabella demanded that he didn't. He acquiesced, scared that she'd bite him.

Hermione wasn't happy that he was 'breaking' the rules by having a snake and he countered that he considered her a friend, not a 'pet', therefore, no rules were broken. Also, he said that Ron had a pet rat for three years and no one said anything.

She childishly stuck her tongue out, but didn't say any more.

It was at the beginning of October, when they were heading to dinner, that Isabella stopped them in the middle of the Seventh Floor Corridor and told Harry to turn right and face a portrait of a woman dressed in red.

§ _ **It smells of serpents,**_ § she hissed.

The woman in the portrait looked at them curiously.

Harry looked at Isabella, § _ **There aren't any serpents.**_ §

The woman's eyes went wide and she smiled. § _ **You are a Speaker! Speak, 'open',**_ § she commanded with a quickly nodding head.

Harry hissed the word and fully intended to ask how she could speak, but stopped when he saw a large hole, behind the portrait. § _ **What is that?**_ § he asked the woman.

§ _ **Salazar Slytherin created may secret passageways around the castle. This slide leads to a painting right outside the Great hall. There are several other such portraits and paintings around the castle. You just have to look for them.**_ §

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

He grinned devilishly, "Slytherin created a bunch of extra passages in the school. Apparently, they're all over the place. This one leads to some place just outside the Great hall. I'm going to see where it goes."

§ _ **Madam, what is your name?**_ §

" _ **Salazantrix Slytherin, young Speaker. Come to me later and I shall tell you the other locations of the passageways.**_ §

"She's a relative of Salazar Slytherin's," Harry told his friends. Waving a cleaning charm down the long chute, Harry jumped into the hole.

The slide was long and twisted many different ways. It was a lot longer than the one in the Chamber of Secrets. And a lot cleaner. A lot more fun too.

A bright light alerted him to an end to his fun, and then he was airborne for a second before landing on his feet and then falling over at the unexpected weight. Rolling over, he looked up to see the painting was a few feet off the ground. Like four and a half. Higher than normal slides. It would take a while to get used to the landing.

He stood and brushed himself off. That was totally a better way to get around the castle for classes. This could help so much in later years.

He waited for Hermione and Ron to appear and smiled when they showed up five minutes later. "So it saves five minutes. Imagine how much help this'll give us," he grinned.

Hermione looked up at the painting Harry pointed to. "Maybe you're right. We can spend the weekend exploring the other passages,  _after_  we do our assignments."

Ron made gagging noises and she cuffed him over the back of the head.

* * *

 

Harry reached out and wrapped a hand around Ron's mouth in order to muffle the excited sound that was indeed about to come from the redhead's mouth.

They were exploring the passageways and found one that led to the Slytherin Common Room. Luckily, the portrait opened at the very back of the room, making it so that they had clear view of the entire room. Hermione gasped lightly, having never seen it before. There was no one in the Common Room either.

"If we told the twins about this..." Ron murmured after Harry pulled away from him.

Hermione smacked him int he arm. "No! We don't want any of them getting hurt!"

"Says you."

"Shh!" Harry hissed, looking toward the two corridors on the other side of the room.

"We know it's here, we can come back at any time,' he said, turning back for the portrait hole.

Ron moaned at the 'unfairness' but followed he and Hermione from the room.

That knowledge could be saved for later.

* * *

" _Barty, report!"_

_His faithful servant, was kneeling to show his subservience, even in front of his weakened lord. Barty was always faithful. Always eager to please his lord. He had suffered for so long under the Imperius, but managed to break free and return to his master. He was among the elite. And he would be rewarded for his efforts._

" _My lord, no one suspects a thing."_

_Voldemort smiled darkly. That fool Dumbledore didn't know when his own school had been invaded. No longer was the Headmaster able to detect even the slightest speck of darkness._

" _What of, Potter?" he demanded, wanting to learn about his enemy._

_Barty looked up and Voldemort was shocked to see excitement and, -awe?- in those dark eyes._

" _My lord, Potter is a lot better than I expected. After speaking with some of the professors, I've learned that he is doing exceptionally well in all of his other classes, even Snape's. Of course his 'doing well' in Potions isn't actually all that great. The Slytherins sabotage his work often and Snape uses that as an opportunity to take points and give him detentions."_

_Ah, Severus, taking his anger out for Potter senior on the brat. How immature._

" _Potter is surprisingly good at Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. They seem to come naturally to him. I heard a rumor and I wanted to see if it was true, so I spoke on Defensive spells and charms and asked what some of the most power ones were. Potter said the Patronus Charm. When asked, he gave a description. I was shocked when he demonstrated it! He explained that last year, the Dementors guarding the school had taken too much of an interest in him and he had to learn to defend himself. Especially when they converged on him during a Quidditch match and he fell several hundred feet. He showed the class the charm and his Patronus is a Basilisk."_

_How? How could a brat that only just turned fourteen, manage to achieve a corporeal Patronus? At such a young age! Most seventh years couldn't even cast a mist, let alone an actual form! Hell, most wizards couldn't even do it!_

_He, the great Lord Voldemort, couldn't even cast a Patronus! And yet the Potter brat could?!_

" _I like to run through dueling sometimes, and Potter has proven to be a good duelist. He knows spells that even some seventh years wouldn't know. And... well... he wasn't affected at all, by the Imperius curse."_

" _What?!" Voldemort hissed, completely astounded. Was that even possible?_

" _It's the truth my lord. He didn't feel anything and just stood there for a minutes waiting for something to happen. He said he thought I was trying to trick him into letting his guard down, but in truth, no matter how many times I cast it, it didn't work."_

_Voldemort had to think about that. Someone who was unable to be controlled? If it was anyone, he'd have to admit that it made perfect sense that Potter seemed to be the only person it wouldn't work on. Potter must have been born lucky, because somehow, all the amazing things happened to him. Voldemort was becoming used to hearing about the brat's accomplishments. Things that should be hard for grown wizards, just came easy to the boy. Annoying little twit._

" _I've noticed that he does not like Dumbledore, at all. Whenever the man's name is mentioned, he all but explodes. Apparently, the Headmaster's role in Black's lack of trial and illegal sentence in Azkaban, has ruffled the boy's feathers. He refused to go to the old man's office - even though he was ordered - twice already."_

 _Dumbledore had that coming. Had manipulated the boy's life, leaving him with_ _**muggles** _ _. Disgusting creatures, they were. And the boy suffered for years, all because of Dumbledore's manipulations. The brat was lucky that he got out of it early on. He didn't have to wait until he was seventeen to get away from the_ _**muggles** _ _. Not like_ _**he** _ _did._

 _Now Dumbledore's meddling was ruining him. Now the wizarding world was seeing him for who he really was. Now he was out of the way. And Lord Voldemort's reign would come about easier, once the old fool was gone for good. And the lack of support from the_ _**Boy-Who-Lived** _ _, made it all the better._

" _The other schools will be arriving soon."_

_Voldemort looked up, "And you know what to do. Do not disappoint me, Barty."_

_Barty bowed his head, "Yes, my lord."_

* * *

Harry rubbed his head. Another dream. Apparently, Voldemort had this Barty guy in the school. And the guy was getting information about him, for Voldemort.

Barty said he talked about dueling and that Harry old him about the Patronus Charm. But didn't talk to this Barty guy. He talked to Professor Moody.

Avada green eyes widened and he scrambled off his bed, as quietly as he could, to get the map.

Closing the hangings of his four-poster, he pointed his wand at the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered.

Casting a silent  _Lumos_ , Harry leaned over the map and looked around.

There! Sitting in Professor Moody's office, was Bartemius Crouch? Why was Mr. Crouch in the professor's office? And what does the Barty guy have to do with it?

Bartemius and Barty... no way. Really? But the guy that worked for Voldemort didn't look anything like Mr. Crouch did!

Harry opened the hangings and moved toward the bathroom. There was only one way to find out.

Once he was inside, he placed a silencing charm on the room and called out, "Winky!"

The Elf popped into existence right in front of him. She looked at him with big blue eyes, imploring him to make a request.

"Winky, you served the Crouches for many years, right?"

She flinched at the memory, but nodded.

"Did Mr. Crouch have a son?"

She began grabbing her ear, "Yes, Master Harry. Mr. Crouch had Mr. Barty."

"Are they both named Bartemius?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

"Where is the son?"

Winky's eyes watered and she began to cry. "Mr. Barty bes a Death Eater and bes sent to wizard prison. But Mr. Crouch visited him and took his hair. He made Mrs. Crouch take potion to look like Mr. Barty and switched them. Mrs. Crouch died soon after while she bes looking like Mr. Barty and was buried. Mr. Crouch put Imperius curse on Mr. Barty for many years and Winky was to be watching him. But Winky lost him! He bes gone before Wizard Cup! Winky bes a bad Elf!"

Harry rushed forward, stopping her from hurting herself. "No! Winky is a good Elf. Mr. Crouch broke the law. He was being bad. It isn't your fault that Barty left. Besides, he is a Death Eater and is working for Voldemort."

Winky's mouth dropped open at his use of the older wizard's name. "Master Harry bes brave to speak of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Master Harry is kind like Dobby bes saying. Winky likes Master Harry."

He grinned, "I like you too. Thank you for telling me this, Winky. It's really helpful. If you see Dobby, can you tell him I said, 'hi'? I haven't seen him and I don't know where he is."

Winky's ears began to flap and she nodded, "Winky bes doing as you asked. And Dobby bes at Hogwarts. He works in the kitchens with the other Elves."

It was Harry's turn to gape. Dobby was in the school? "Winky, if I call on you later, would you be okay with taking me to see Dobby?"

Winky nodded and smiled, "Winky would bes happy to, for Master Harry. Does Master Harry bes needing anything else?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you, Winky."

She bowed lowly and popped away.

Harry looked up at the mirror in the bathroom. Things just got more interesting. Like the fact that Mr. Crouch broke his son out of Azkaban and left his wife there to die! Bloody hell! And then there was the fact that Barty Crouch, follower of Voldemort, was in the castle and was currently with professor Moody!

But if he's a bad man, why hasn't Moody said anything?

He frowned, he'd have to watch the Defense professor more closely now.

* * *

It was October thirtieth and they were running late. Like, really late. They lost track of time doing their assignments and it was time for dinner and everyone was already gone.

McGonagall was going to kill them for being late and they didn't want to be even  _more_ late.

So they took the passage that lead to the Great Hall's doors. Harry went first. When he landed, he had to pat himself on the back. His first time sticking the landing. He felt special.

His moment of pride was dashed when he was suddenly forced to the floor as a heavy weight landed on him. He felt his back pop.

A few seconds later and another weight landed on him, pushing him down into the marble floor, even further.

He groaned, "Could you guys get off?"

Some weight disappeared and Hermione landed to his left. The rest of the weight vanished and Ron fell to his right.

"Let's resolve to never be late again," he suggested. They nodded, though inside they all knew that they'd never keep such a resolution.

Together, they stood, brushing off their clothes and fixing their hair.

"Harry?"

The teen looked up and made eyes contact with none other, than Viktor Krum. Looking around the corridor, Harry could see two large groups of people. One dressed mostly in blue with a very tall woman standing beside them, and the other, were all dressed in dark outfits, with fur coats and a scruffy looking man in a white coat standing with them.

Looking back to Viktor, he scowled playfully and pointed an accusing finger. "You didn't tell me who you were, young man! Do you know how shocked and slightly mortified I was, that I spent an entire afternoon acting like an idiot and then to have my friends point out that the broom you gave me was signed by your whole team?"

Viktor gave a somewhat nervous laugh. "Sorry. I vos surprised ven you didn't know who ve vere. And most usually act…"

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-"

Harry turned around to see Ron, mouth agape and finger out, pointing at Viktor. Turning back to the Quidditch star, he motioned to Ron and said, "Like that?"

Viktor nodded.

He sighed, "Fine. I get your reasoning. But you are on thin ice, mister!"

Before either could comment any further, Hermione stepped in a pulled at Harry's sleeve. "Sorry, but Harry, we're late," she urged.

He flushed, "Right, sorry. I'll talk to you later, Viktor."

Harry had to grab Ron's robes in order to get him to move as he and Hermione passed him.

She opened the doors to the Great Hall and they slipped inside. The last thing Harry saw, where dark eyes, staring at him, before the door closed.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is finished!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fic.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other fic.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	11. An Unwanted Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The delegates from the other schools arrive. The Triwizard Champions are decided. Harry snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insulting of Dumbles in this chapter and many to follow.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED ON SEPTEMBER 25TH, 2015.**

* * *

 

The look that McGonagall sent them when they attempted to slip into the Great Hall, could kill a grown Dragon. She was murderous! Mouth tight and eyes dangerously narrowed, it wouldn't surprise Harry if her eyes lit up with heat vision and she fried their extremely late arses. They'd be hearing about it later on, that was certain.

"Ah, we have some last-minute arrivals! No matter, no matter, we're just about to introduce the other schools and their delegates. Sit, sit."

Hermione blushed heavily as she tugged them to the table. Ron was still sputtering, trying to get Viktor's name out and doing a horrible job at it.

Once they were seated, Dumb-as-a-Door started his speech.

"As I told you all on the first night back, our school has been chosen to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The delegates from the schools are here now and we shall be courteous, charming, and good hosts for them. Now, please join me in welcoming the splendorous students, of the  **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**  and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

The Great Hall's doors opened and in glided two long lines of students dressed in blue. All of the students looked unnaturally beautiful and all of their movements were flawless. Was that a French thing?

They swept through the room and stopped along the center aisle, until they took up the space completely. The boys, which were situated in an alternating pattern, all converged into one line as the girls swept past them, twirling expertly, like ballerinas, blue butterflies coming from their clothes and forming the name, **'Beauxbatons'** in the air.

The boys turned around, separated into two lines themselves and bowed from their waists. The woman Harry had seen out in the hall, walked into the room. More like flowed. They all made walking look so effortless and stunning. She moved down the aisle until she reached Dumb-as-a-door, who took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. She dwarfed him.

The students stood at attention and waited until the tall woman was seated in one of the extra chairs at the Head Table, before bowing once more and then separating throughout the Houses, taking seats at different tables.

Harry briefly noticed that the Great Hall was a lot larger than yesterday and the tables were longer, with extra space for the visiting students to sit at.

In fact, there were extra beds in each of the the dorms and dorm rooms. All of the classrooms were expanded as well.

The Hogwarts students were clapping loudly and whistling repeatedly. Seamus and Dean were standing and grinning with appreciation. Poor Neville was looking down at his hands and was flushed. Ron was still stuttering Viktor's name and Hermione rolled her eyes. Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati were giggling excitedly and Harry could swear he heard Parvati ask something that should not be asked at the dinner table.

Dumb-as-a-door raised his hands and called for silence. "And now, let us greet the vigorous students of **Durmstrang Institute** and their Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff!"

The doors opened once more and in marched three long lines of darkly dressed students with fur coats. The first few who were all males, had large staves that they repeatedly slammed against the floor in time with their steps. The students in the front stopped suddenly and once again, slammed their staves on the ground. Sparks erupted and then they were running down the aisle, flipping and cartwheeling like experts.

The remaining students spread out along the landing at the end of tables and stood perfectly still as their fellow students ended their little gymnastics routine.

Facing each other in a circle, they each held up a wand and pointed them upward, blowing against them like one would when blowing a bubble. Fire erupted and connected to form a large dragon that roared and shot up, flying across the hall and landing in front of the open door in a small explosion. Viktor walked through the flames like nothing affected him and he was closely followed by the man in white.

Viktor caught Harry's eye as he passed and he offered a small smile.

Distantly, he could hear Ron still trying to stutter Viktor's name and he rolled his eyes. Turning to his best mate, he cast a silencing charm and turned back to the front of the hall.

The Durmstrang students all bowed to their Highmaster, who moved to give Dumb-as-a-door a  _manly_ hug. They then took their seats among the tables, though most sat at Slytherin.

Not Viktor though. Instead, he turned right around and moved along the aisle until he was standing beside Harry. "May I sit?"

Harry scooted back and gestured to the seat, "By all means. But don't think you're off the hook yet."

Viktor smiled, "I know."

Harry was suddenly under the scrutiny of the Gryffindor table. "What?" he asked, slightly agitated.

Lavender batted her lashes, "You didn't tell us you knew Viktor Krum, Harry." She tittered along with Parvati and Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes. He couldn't help but relate. He was embarrassed to be a guy because of how Ron was acting and no doubt Mione was embarrassed to be a girl because of the others and their lack of self-control.

"Uh... yeah. I do," he answered awkwardly.

Turning back to Viktor, he asked the first thing that came to mind. "Are you going to enter the tournament?"

He nodded, "Yes. I vant to prove myself. Vill yoo enter?"

"Definitely not. It's dangerous and the death rate is high."

Viktor huffed, his chest puffing out importantly, "I vill not lose."

Dumb-as-a-door started speaking, cutting off what Harry was going to say.

"I'd like to say a few words."

The Goblet of Fire was resting on a large pedestal. Dumb-as-a-door placed his hand beside it.

"Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this, this student must survive three tasks. Three, _extremely dangerous_ tasks. As I have already told you. Since we are all privy to the rules, I will tell you all that those of you who have gotten permission from your guardians, you have from the end of the feast, till tomorrow evening, to enter your name so that you may have the chance to represent your school. Only those with permission will be able to enter their name in the cup. The cup will know, as we have spelled it beforehand. I will be drawing an age line to prevent younger years from attempting to enter and once again, only those who have been given permission, will be able to pass through it."

Placing his hands on the cup, Dumbles bowed his head for a moment, before stepping away. It came to life instantly, filled with a large blue fire that seemed alive. Like it had a mind of its own.

"Anyone with the permission to enter need only write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flames before this hour, tomorrow evening. Trust me, these contests are not for the faint of heart. And if you are chosen there is no turning back. Do not enter without thinking hard about it first. From this moment forward, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

When the meal started, everyone tried their best to get Viktor's attention. Thing was, he would only talk to Harry and a little to Hermione. Viktor was awkward around new people.

Ron was still silenced, but he was gaping, and the girls of their House were batting their lashes and doing these weird poses that he assumed were supposed to make them look cute. They looked like idiots.

More than once, Harry could see McGonagall sending people death glares. There would be pain later, that much was for sure.

After dessert, which Viktor seemed to love, the Gryffindors went to the Common Room where McGonagall was going to give those who chose to stay in Gryffindor, the House Rules. And then she'd hand out punishments and never be heard from again for the rest of the year.

Harry made it a point to tell Viktor that he made a mistake by choosing Gryffindor, because Gryffindors have no self-control. He should have chosen Slytherin.

Viktor frowned and then countered with, "But yoo are fine," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well... I was  _supposed_ to be in Slytherin and let's leave it at that."

* * *

The next day, every available moment was used for people to slip their names into the Goblet. Fred and George gladly did it, managing to get Mr. Weasley to allow them to enter. Everyone in fourth year, except Harry, Neville, and Hermione, also entered. Even Malfoy entered. Harry doubted that the cup would choose  _him_ of all people to represent Hogwarts. That would give the school a bad name.

Classes were louder than usual, with extra students sitting in on lessons. The professors, except Snape of course, tried to put on airs and act sweet and everything. A 'good impression' and all that tripe. The Hogwarts students weren't too pleased, wishing the professors were so kind  _every_  day and not just when there were visitors.

The dismay of the Gryffindors, when they found out that there was no Quidditch that year, could have woken the entire castle. Angelina Johnson looked ready to keel over and die.

Viktor seemed to not like Snape, though he wasn't alone. Pretty much everyone didn't like Snape. Apparently, Karkaroff knew Snape and wanted all of his students to stay with the Slytherins, but it didn't work out that way. And by the looks of it, Snape didn't like the man any more than he liked Harry. Actually, he'd go far enough to say that the dark professor tolerated him  _more_ than Karkaroff.

Lunch was an awkward affair. Several people eagerly put their names in the cup, but there were a select few, who wanted to do it without people around. It was hard when there were people in the room every waking moment.

The fourth year Slytherins had made a whole big deal over it and no one but their own House clapped for them. And many laughed when Malfoy tried to act all cool by swaggering his way over there, only to trip when he was a foot from the cup and smash his face against the pedestal it rested upon. He was rushed to the Hospital Wing with a broken nose, screaming that his father was going to hear about it.

Harry laughed and told Ron that Malfoy was clearly not champion material, if he was felled so easily by the air he tripped over. His friend cackled.

Karkaroff made Viktor enter with all of the Durmstrang students watching. Apparently, he was sure that Viktor would be the champion for their school and was unhappy when others put their names in the Goblet. He even sneered at Harry when he walked by.

So Harry hissed some Parseltongue at him and smirked when the man paled and moved away as fast as he could.

Interesting.

Viktor had been shocked to hear him speak the language of the snakes. Apparently, a lot of people in Bulgaria revered such a gift. An since there was only one known person in the last few centuries who could speak it, Voldemort, many thought it had died out. But there Harry was, obviously speaking it. And when he introduced Isabella to Viktor, he proved that it wasn't mindless hissing by communicating their conversation for them. Payback for Viktor doing it to Harry with his team.

"We're going to be late again," Hermione stated, closing her book.

Ron gratefully shut his own book and Harry stood from the sofa, Viktor following his lead.

"Then let's go, or else we'll have to use the 'slide of doom' again."

"Actually, I think we have to, or we won't have time," Hermione said casting a  _Tempus_.

Harry's hand shot into the air. "Not first!" he yelled.

"Let's just go!"

Ron was voted to go first this time, with Hermione following. Viktor and then Harry would come after them.

Harry was not expecting Viktor to land perfectly on his first try, nor was he expecting to literally  _land in his arms_.

Viktor smiled and set him down gently and Harry flushed when Hermione was giving him a knowing look. Like she knew something big that he didn't. And though he really didn't, he still blushed. You just can't  _not_ blush when someone gives you a look like that!

Once they were all okay, they entered the hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Viktor and across from them sat Hermione and Ron. There was no evil eye from McGonagall this time. They were in the clear.

Dinner went by quickly, though everyone was wishing the time would pass so they could get to the name choosing. Harry, Neville, and Hermione gladly ate their fill, not caring in the least about the tournament. Harry was praying to Hecate that no one he knew ended up in the tournament, but with his oddly ranging luck, one could never know what to expect.

The dull ringing of the large clock near the courtyard alerted everyone to the time and all the food disappeared, leaving the tables empty. Dumb-as-a-door walked into the center of the room, where the Goblet had been placed, and raised a hand, making the light from the candles vanish and the fire in the torches recede until there was barely any light left in the large room. The only bright light was coming from the Goblet. Its blue flames illuminating the center of the room in an eerie, blue glow.

Dumbles approached the cup with caution and laid his hands upon it. Harry could see the wizard's lavender magic pulse into the cup. Dumbles backed away and waited silently.

The goblet trembled slightly and fire rose high above the cup. The flames suddenly went red and shot upward, seeming to spit something out.

Dumbles reached up and caught the object. Even from where he was sitting, Harry could see the ruffles cut into the paper. A girl had entered that paper.

"The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!" as cheers erupted, a blonde girl stood from a group of Beauxbatons students and went to shake Dumb-as-a-door's hand. He motioned to the back of the room and she nodded.

The fire pulsed again and grew red, before spitting out another name. "The champion for Durmstrang, is Viktor Krum!"

The crowd cheered. Viktor grinned and winked at Harry, before standing and shuffling along toward the headmaster. Harry felt his stomach drop. This was not good.

Viktor followed Fleur's trail to the back of the room and through the side door.

For the last time, the goblet's fire went red. Except this time, the fire raged higher than the previous times and began to let loose tendrils that circled the goblet. It then spat out the last name and the look on Dumb-as-a-door's face when he caught the paper, was priceless.

The students waited and many gasped when they heard the words that left the man's lips.

"Harry Potter."

The Boy-Who-Lived couldn't control his magic in that instant. It flared out around him and he was suddenly surrounded in black flames. The Gryffindors immediately moved away from him as several people gasped in obvious fear. He didn't know what he looked like, but he could clearly see the black fire licking up his arms and he knew it must have been an odd sight.

But he was far too along to care. Someone had put his name into the goblet. But how?

He stood and sent a fierce glare toward his Headmaster. "I never entered. Hell, Sirius doesn't even  _know_ about the tournament," he growled.

It was McGonagall who answered his statement, "Actually, Mr. Potter, he sent the permission slip before term started."

The temperature dropped even more and Harry's breaths come out in white puffs, "And  _why_  was I not informed of this? Why am I finding this out now? And how could you let this information slip to where someone could put my name in the goblet? And how could you  _not_  spell the goblet to make sure people can't put someone else's name in?"

He didn't even let her defend herself. He kept right on going. "Do you know what your foolishness has done? Someone entered me into a deadly tournament without my knowledge or permission and now I am magically bound to compete, lest I lose my magic. And I have to represent a school of people in something I don't care about!"

There was a loud scoff and Harry swung around, eyes locking with Malfoy's. "Oh, you think I'm lying, huh? Tell me, you blond ponce, who was the last winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

The dolt shrugged.

"You don't know. No one knows. Because _no one cares_. The fame and glory aspect of this whole thing, is a load of bloody tripe. And for half the people here, one thousand Galleons won't do a thing. It isn't as much as some may think it is. I already have fame, glory,  _and wealth_. I defeated a Dark Lord. Something that  _actually affected_  the wizarding world and its future.  _That's_ something to earn eternal fame and glory for, not some contest for schools to wag their fingers at one another and go, 'we're better than you'. In the end, the school gets the attention for the works of one person. One person does not represent a whole school. I know for a fact that most of you in here are  _nothing_ like me and you will  _never_ be anything like me. I do not want to  _represent_ any of you and now I  _have to_."

He started stalking along the aisle, magic still pulsing, but paused to look back at Malfoy. Feeling particularly vicious, he said, "And just so we're clear Malfoy, you will  _ **never**_ even match a  _tenth_ of my power or position. Get used to being below me, because that's where you will  _always be_."

He brushed past Dumb-as-a-fucking-door to follow where Viktor had disappeared to.

This was ridiculous! He had to risk his life for his school. Something he could care less about? He cared about Hogwarts but not the students. Not the people who would turn on him in an instant if they had even an inkling to him possibly being 'dark'. He had no time for this shite! He had  _important_ things to accomplish!

"Harry? Vat are yoo doing down here?"

He looked at Viktor and sighed, feeling the fire recede, "My godfather gave permission, I was never told, and someone entered my name in the goblet. I'm Hogwarts' Champion."

* * *

The twenty-fourth of November was the day of the first task. The Champions were forbidden from getting help from their Headmasters. The only good thing about the whole charade, was that the Champions were exempt from the end of the year exams. Other than that, Harry hated every moment of it.

Viktor tried to cheer him up, but Harry refused to let everyone's excitement affect him. He did not want to be in the tournament. He wanted a normal, non deadly year but now he had no choice.

When he told Viktor that he intended to give up during the tasks, just so he could win instead, the bulky Bulgarian became offended and told him that he wanted to face Harry truly. He didn't want to win just because someone gave up, otherwise he wouldn't feel like he did his best. So Harry agreed to not give up but said that he wasn't doing anything spectacular. His school be damned.

Harry's performance would be the most boring in the world, he'd make sure of it.

The Gryffindors were excited to have the Hogwarts Champion come from their house. Harry didn't bother telling them that he wasn't going to even try for the tournament. The bare minimum was what he was going for. That was it. People were going to be right pissed but it wasn't like he cared at all. None of them took a moment to consider his feelings about all of this so why should he do the same?

The next morning, Harry was confronted by Malfoy, who tried to get under his skin. He wasn't affected in the least. Ron however, was. This spurred Malfoy on and he continued until he said something about Mrs. Weasley and Harry whipped around so fast, he heard his own neck crack. The speed was useful as Harry lashed out and broke Malfoy's nose with a well placed punch.

He then turned around and tugged Ron away. Or tried to. Apparently, Malfoy tried to curse him while his back was turned. Tried, being the operative word. Professor Moody appeared out of nowhere and did the most hilarious thing ever! He turned Malfoy into a ferret!

And Colin was there and managed to get it on his camera. Only a few hours later, everyone would have a copy of Malfoy getting turned into a small, white ferret and then bounced up and down by the professor before being shoved into Crabbe's pants.

McGonagall came out of nowhere, like Moody did, and ruined the fun. Still, Colin had managed to get away in time to go and develop his film.

True enough, a few hours later, Harry received his very own copy of Malfoy's embarrassing trip through Crabbe's pants, and nearly died laughing the entire time.

Harry was called out of Potions by Colin, later in the afternoon. The Champions were needed for Wand Weighing or something like that.

He met Viktor along the way and together, they entered the room to see Fleur, the Headmasters and a few other people. Mr. Ollivander was there as well.

A woman, dressed in a skin-tight, fluorescent green outfit, sidled up to him and asked for an interview, to which he replied, "No."

Everyone in the room froze at his tone. And she seemed offended. "I have to write on the tournament," she protested, hands flying to hips.

"Yes, on the tournament, which means you should be interviewing the three of us at the same time and not just me. You have to write on the tournament, not my life. Not Viktor's life. Not even the blond's life. Our personal lives and history have nothing to do with this whole event, which means you have no business to try to write anything that isn't about the tournament, in your paper."

Everyone was gaping at him. but he wasn't finished. "Also, I swear on my magic that I will  _never_ give Rita Skeeter an interview regarding my life, nor do I give her permission to write about my personal life, without my consent. Everyone here has seen this vow. Print anything about me and I will get every solicitor in Gringotts after you, because we're on  _very_ good terms, you understand, Rita?"

Dumb-as-a-door decided that enough was enough and told Ollivander to begin the wand weighing thing. Whatever they were there for.

Ollivander started with Fleur and gently took her wand. It emitted several pink and gold sparks while he gave it a once over. "Yes, yes, yes. Nine and a half inches, Rosewood."

Ollivander pressed the wood close to his ear, "Dear me is that-"

"Ze 'air of a Veela. My Grandmuzzer's," Fleur nodded with a smile.

Ollivander chuckled and waved it, smiling when a bouquet of flowers shot out of the tip. "Lovely. I myself do not use Veela hair because they can be very temperamental, but it seems to fit you perfectly, mademoiselle Delacour. It's very inflexible. Wonderfully crafted."

She gave a bow as he moved on to Viktor.

Viktor's wand released blue sparks when it passed into Ollivander's hands. The old wizard gasped, "If I'm not mistaken, this is a Gregorovich creation."

Viktor, "One of the very last constructed by him. I vos lucky enough to be chosen by it."

Ollivander nodded, "Yes. Ten and a quarter inches, Hornbeam, with a Dragon Heartstring core. Much thicker than usual wands, but also quite rigid. This is a perfect wand for you, Mr. Krum, seeing as Hornbeam always favors a person with a lifelong obsession and I believe yours is Quidditch."

Ollivander waved the wand and a shower of red wine spilled from the tip. "Very nice, young sir."

Viktor gave a bow and mumbled 'thank yoo'.

Ollivander turned to Harry and he could see the excitement in the old man's eyes.

"Mr. Potter, one of my own wands. Yes, I remember when I first sold it to you. And I remember when you came in and had it re-configured."

The room silenced. Harry knew why, too. Having to get your wand re-made was a rare occurrence. Usually, it showed magical growth. Usually. But Harry was always an unusual wizard, therefore his reason was unusual as well.

He looked up at the old man and tried his best to get the message across, that he didn't want others to know about his new abilities.

He handed the wand over and it crackled in Ollivander's hands, before spitting out a jet of black fire.

"Yes, yes. Originally, eleven inches, Holly and Phoenix Feather. Now, eleven inches, Yew. Phoenix Feather and Basilisk Fang Core. Bonded with your own blood."

Harry saw everyone's mouths drop. Double cored wands were also rare. And using someone's own blood for it, was even more rare.

"It's still brother to the wand that gave you your scar, no matter what was added to it," the old man continued.

Harry nearly smacked himself. Why did he have to say that? From the wide eyes he was getting, this wasn't good news.

"Ah, yes. Nice and supple, I'd say. And in perfect condition as well!"

He waved the hybrid wand and smiled as the candles on the other side of the room, where set aflame, with black fire. "Wonderful!"

After some more talking and a torturous interview with madam green suit, they, were allowed to return to their dormitories.

"Yoo haff, a special vand," Viktor commented as they walked.

"Yeah. Ollivander had fun re-making it."

* * *

Harry was approached by Hagrid a couple of weeks later. Two days before the first task, actually.

He was told to meet the half-giant at his hut at midnight that evening, under his invisibility cloak.

It must have been important, since Hagrid was a teacher and wasn't for breaking rules.

So in the darkness, Harry sneaked away from the castle and met up with his friend. Hagrid seemed to have gone through a massive change. His hair was combed and there was a large flower pinned to his coat, which Harry swore was washed and a lot less dirt smelling.

The large man led him into the forest and urged him to put his cloak on. Harry could not describe the level of disgust when his friend met up with Madame Maxime of all people, and the two began to flirt with one another.

Old people, flirting. Yuck!

After the spew worthy moment of adult nastiness, Hagrid finally got things underway. Leading Maxime and the invisible Harry further into the forest, he revealed something terrifying.

Dragons! Acromantulas! Dementors! He couldn't even see what was in the far back, but just the things in front were enough to completely horrify him!

Maxime looked excited and moved closer. Harry stepped up to Hagrid's left side and lifted the cloak slightly, to reveal his head. "We have to face _these_ in the first task?"

Hagrid nodded, "I just wanted you to be prepared as best as you can be."

Harry looked back at the Dragons, in time to see one let loose a long stream of fire and set a large amount of the trees on fire.

"Thanks."

* * *

Being who he was, Harry immediately told Viktor about what he saw, the very next morning.

Apparently, Karkaroff told Viktor about the dragons, but not about the other creatures. So when Harry described an Acromantula to him, Viktor blanched. Much like Ron, Viktor did not like spiders.

Viktor did know the Patronus Charm though, so Harry was saved from having to worry over that.

Harry had to meet up with Snape that evening, for a quick practice session.

There, Snape made him run through all sorts of spells and curses. His Patronus again. A few locator and summoning charms, though Harry was pretty good at doing them non-verbally.

He then asked what Harry knew about the task and the teen mentioned the dragons, spiders, and Dementors. Snape did not question where he learned such information. Instead, he just told Harry to make doubly sure he was prepared, because  **dangerous**  wasn't even a good enough word to describe the first task.

With such a riveting pep talk backing him, Harry went to bed that evening, worried as all hell.

Because of these creatures, he had a feeling that would barely be able to get by in the tournament with only doing  _okay_. He'd have to really give this his all.

As he lay in the darkness, glaring up at the hangings of his four-poster, he sighed. This was going to be so hard.

* * *

  **A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	12. First Task, to Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task! Harry's chance is a little too obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate how Harry does his task.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

_Dear pup,_

_I can understand that you are upset, but I **did  **write you a letter. I sent it on the second, because you would have learned about the tournament the night before. You should have gotten the letter the next day. If you didn't, I'm sorry, but that isn't my fault. Though I am pissed that the idiot headmaster of yours, or even your Head of House didn't bother to make sure you knew you had permission._

_Sorry that you have to go through this, pup. But I did send you a letter._

_Remus says, 'hi and behave', which means get into as much trouble as you can._

_Love you, pup!_

_P.S. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask!_

So Sirius actually told him. But he never got the letter. Someone was tampering with his mail.

It was like another Dobby situation all over again.

Harry looked to Hedwig, who was busy staring at him.

"Has someone been messing with you, girl?"

She gave a low bark, her wings lifting a bit.

Hmmm.

* * *

The champions were forced into outfits - hideous and all too form fitting - that were designed for the tournament. Harry's outfit was black and green, which he had requested because he loved green. They had wanted red, because of Gryffindor, but he denied their demands and stated that he was the champion and not them. Therefore,  _his_ demands were more important. If he was going to be forced into this, he was going to be comfortable and as happy as he could be when his life was in danger. If they didn't like it, he couldn't care any less.

Fleur was forced to wear silver and midnight blue. She liked her outfit though. Viktor did not like his orange and tan outfit. He didn't like orange, or so he told Harry. Not that Harry blamed him, the color combination was atrocious. Both found out that Karkaroff was the one to choose the colors. It explained so much.

The first task was to be held in an extremely large stadium that was pretty far from Hogwarts. Dumbledore leveled an entire area on the mountain, off and set to constructing a large stadium for the task. It was large enough to hold all of the combined students and professors.

The champions were gathered in a tent outside the stadium, where they had to wait. Finally, the Heads plus Bagma and Crouch, appeared. The champions were each told to pick something from a brown bag. Fleur ended up with a green mini dragon with a number _one_ on its necklace. Viktor got a Chinese Fireball with a number _two_ , which left Harry with the Horntail and last place.

Ludo Bagman grinned and told them about the task after that. "Now, we have set up a large obstacle course. Filled with all sorts of creatures. The dragons you are holding, are guarding a golden egg that you have to get. That's it. Once you have your egg, it's over."

Harry raised a hand, gaining the man's attention. "Is there anything that we  _can't_ do? That would get points removed or break the rules?"

"No, no. Everything is legal. We've protected the stands so nothing can happen to the viewers. You just have to get the egg."

Harry nodded.

Did they know what they did by making it so open? They made it so everything was legal. Even Dark Arts. Harry could use Parselmagic without getting into trouble, since there were no rules and everything was legal. He kind of wanted to do it, just to annoy and terrify people. But he already had a plan in place. There was an even easier way for him to get this over with than having to use too much power in a Parselmagic spell. And he was going to do it.

Fleur was sent out first, while Viktor and Harry just sat in the tent, waiting for their turns. They could hear the screams and explosions and could only wonder what Fleur was going through.

Bagman's voice echoed through the air, his color commentating not as amazing as it was at the Quidditch World Cup. He probably didn't know about anything but Quidditch.

Viktor gave Harry a pat on the back, "Yoo vill do fine."

Harry shrugged, "To be honest, I'm not as worried as I was before. I have a solid strategy and if it doesn't work, then I have a few backups to work with."

Liking summoning a magical basilisk with his Parselmagic and having it attack the dragon.

Or lighting himself on fire so that the dragon fire couldn't affect him.

"Good."

They waited for another half hour as the cheers and screams of the crowd filled their heads.

Finally, it was announced that Fleur had gotten her egg and that it would soon be Viktor's turn.

Harry gave him a smile, "Good luck, you big Bulgarian."

"Thank yoo."

Five minutes later, Viktor stepped out of the tent and Harry was left alone. Harry spent his time in the tent, messing with his mini dragon. He turned it green and then purple. And when it spouted fire at him, he blew a puff of black fire in its face and it proceeded to cough and try to get away from the dark cloud of hot air.

A loud assortment of cheers reached his ears and he heard Bagman announce that Viktor had gotten his egg. A lot faster than Fleur did. In fact, it was only about ten minutes. He'd try for quicker.

A few moments later, Harry walked out of the tent and down the long corridor that led to the stadium. Once he stepped out, everything went quiet.

He noticed the scoreboard. Fleur at forty-two and Viktor at forty-five. Their times were displayed beside their points. Apparently, time counted in the point system as well.

Looking at the arena, he could see a large assortment of rocks and even a mud pit. There were holes and even things that looked camouflaged. Within a circle several feet above the floor, floated Dementors, that seemed to be held back a bit. There was a chained dragon on the other side of the stadium, crouched over a golden egg. It roared at him.

"Mr. Potter, step forward and you may begin," Mr. Bagman's voice echoed through the arena.

He took a few steps forward and the Dementors charged.

All he wanted to know, was why they would put Dementors in this task if there was a possibility of fourth years, who most assuredly _wouldn't_ know the Patronus Charm, could compete?

He saw Karkaroff grinning, his disgusting, yellowed teeth showing. The man thought that Harry was weak because he was only a fourth year while Viktor and Fleur were seventh years. Well, he'd show that bastard. Do not underestimate anyone, ever.

Raising his wand and thinking of being with Sirius and being away from the muggles, he yelled, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

An enormous silvery Basilisk shot out of his wand and immediately surrounded him, circling him and pulsing to keep the Dementors away.

He raised his wand once more and said, " _Accio_ golden egg!"

The large egg was ripped from underneath the dragon and soared across the wide expanse of the arena and landed in his arms. The Basilisk unwound from him and moved forward, pushing the Dementors back as Harry turned around and ran back to the opening of the stadium.

He thrust the egg above his head and yelled, "I got the egg!"

Except for the dragon's infernal wailing, there was silence in the stadium.

Finally, there was noise. And it wasn't positive.

"HE CHEATED!"

"THAT"S NOT FAIR!"

"MAKE HIM REDO IT!"

Harry turned to look up at Mr. Bagman, who was gaping at him. The professors and Headmasters and Headmistress were also looking at him in shock. Snape wasn't gaping like the others, but there was a lightness to his eyes that spoke of his surprise. He also looked faintly amused.

Harry lifted his wand to his neck and said, " _Sonorus_!"

He turned to the crowd and his amplified voice rang through the stadium. "We were told that there was an obstacle course full of dangerous creatures. We were also told that there were no rules and everything was legal. Finally, our only objective was to get the egg and everything would be over once we  _had_ our egg. I won by using logic. They did not say we had to get the egg,  _by going through the obstacle course_. Therefore, I won fair and square. Deal with it."

He removed his wand and said, " _Quietus_."

There was another moment of silence before Mr. Bagman turned to the professors and they began conferring.

Harry shrugged. He didn't have to do anything really. It may get him a lesser score, but he didn't care. He didn't even want to be in the tournament.

Finally they returned to their positions and gave their points.

Dumb-as-a-door, Maxime, Bagman and Crouch all gave him tens. Karkaroff gave him a five. He was tied with Viktor and he hadn't even done anything remotely interesting.

Still, he was escorted to Madam Pomfrey by Professor Moody.

Viktor greeted him and the opening of the medical tent. Fleur was on a cot, leg being healed by the medi-witch.

Karkaroff entered a moment later, followed by the other two heads and Bagman and Crouch.

"Alright champions! Inside your eggs, is a clue to the next task. You have until February 24th in order to figure it out. Good job out there today. Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter are tied for first place. We cannot wait to see how you perform in the next task!" Mr. Bagman announced, grinning.

With a look at Viktor, Harry rolled his eyes.

Karkaroff moved in front of him, cutting off their view of one another. Viktor glared at the man and Harry hissed quite loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the tent.

Moody looked shocked, Karkaroff looked terrified and everyone else was a mix of confusion and slight fear.

Cowards.

* * *

_Staring down at the man before him. Voldemort demanded, "Report!"_

" _My lord," Barty started breathlessly. "So much as happened since I last came to you."_

" _Expound," the Dark Lord pressed, wanting to know what it was that made his servant so excited._

" _Potter seemed to already know Viktor Krum. He's the star Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Very famous. He's also Durmstrang's champion. They knew each other so well, Krum went against Karkaroff's orders to remain at the Slytheirn table and sat with Potter. This spurred many other students of his to move to other Houses._

_Potter did not intend to enter the tournament. In fact, he was against the idea. Especially about letting younger years compete. Black apparently sent in a permission slip and Potter never knew, so when I entered him, he was chosen to be the Hogwarts champion. And he was not happy. Something strange happened."_

_Voldemort frowned, "Strange how?"_

" _Well, I don't know_ _ **exactly**_ _what happened, all I saw, was this black fire suddenly appear. He was covered in it! But it didn't burn his clothing or him at all. And the angrier he became, the more the temperature would drop. It was freezing by the time he left the hall. He was enraged to learn that he had been given permission and was never informed by either the headmaster, the professors, or his godfather. And when he claimed he didn't want to enter or represent the school, the Malfoy heir scoffed at him._

_I've never seen Potter look so vindictive and ferocious. Not only did he point out that no one knows who the previous winners of the tournament were, he claimed that he didn't need that supposed fame and glory and the Galleons offered as prizes. The reason being, he already has it all and for a reason that actually benefited the wizarding world._

_He called the tournament a little contest that wasn't anything special. And as he stomped from the room, he told Malfoy to get used to never being first and always being below him, because he'd never be good enough to get anywhere else."_

_Voldemort watched as a twisted smirk worked its way over Barty's lips. He seemed to particularly enjoy that part. A lot._

" _I have a difficult time believing that Harry Potter, Savior of the wizarding world and Dumbledore's Golden Boy, would say something like that, even to someone he hated," he said with disbelief. It was just implausible._

" _But you remember my lord, he is not under the headmaster's thumb any longer and hates the man. And I remember exactly what he said to Malfoy. He said, 'And just so we're clear Malfoy, you will_ _ **never**_ _even match a tenth of my power or position. Get used to being below me, because that's where you'll_ _ **always**_ _ **be**.'._

_And I interrupted a fight between the two. Potter broke the little Malfoy brat's nose with a single punch! He does not like the boy and to be honest, my lord, neither do I. He's a pathetic excuse of a pureblood. Lucius favored him far too much and did not rear him correctly."_

_The Dark Lord sat back and contemplated these revelations. Had the brat somehow changed over the summer? Was this how he would have been, if he hadn't been with muggles when growing up? Because he had been terribly unimpressed with the brat when he was a first year._

_His prophesied vanquisher was a pathetic little boy with enormous glasses and an anxiety complex so large, one wondered how he got anything done. The boy had doubted everything and had such similarities to Longbottom of all people, it was horrid. How he ended up in Gryffindor was beyond Voldemort's comprehension._

_But, people could change. Yes, people always changed. So maybe the brat was finally maturing. Maybe this was how he should have been all along, if those muggles hadn't ruined his childhood._

" _Continue, Barty."_

" _My lord," he nodded. "The Wand Weighing Ceremony was interesting. Potter put the reporter in her place and refused to give a private interview. He even vowed on his magic that he would never give her an interview pertaining to his life. Krum followed his lead and did the same. Potter also threatened to send the Goblins after her if she tried anything he deemed wrong. She ended up having to do a full interview with all the champions at once, She wasn't happy._

_Ollivander was the one to check over the wands and Potter's wand, was most interesting of them all."_

_When Barty paused, Voldemort look down to see him pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and clearing his throat._

" _Yes, his original wand was eleven inches, Holly with a Phoenix Feather core."_

_Original wand?_

" _Something must have happened, because he had to go back to Ollivander last year and have it re-made. His wand is now, eleven inches, Yew, Phoenix Feather and Basilisk Fang core that has been bonded with his own blood."_

_Two cores? And Ollivander actually used the brat's blood to bond them?_

" _The most interesting thing though, is that Ollivander said that Potter's wand is a brother to your wand, my lord."_

 _Brother wands meant that the wands cores came from the same place. The Phoenix Feather came from the same Phoneix. Interesting, how the one prophesied to vanquish him would possess a wand that could not harm him and vice versa. How was he supposed to kill the brat if_ _Priori Incantatem_   _got in the way? Use another wand?_

 _He shuddered. No one elses wand ever felt the same. Using other people's wands felt disgusting, because he had to reign in his power in order to be able to use the foreign wood. His own wand conducted his magic just fine, but others couldn't handle his almighty power. They were_ _**weak** _ _._

_Potter possessed the brother to his wand. There was something wrong with that. He didn't like the thought._

" _Barty, you may continue," he said to the still kneeling man._

" _Yes, my lord. Potter used logic to pass the first task. He did so in under a minute. All he did was use his Basilisk Patronus to keep the Dementors away, and then summoned the egg. He claimed that it said nowhere in the rules that he had to actually go through the obstacle course full of deadly creatures, in order to get the egg. And he was correct. Anything was allowed, even Dark Arts. He did it the easiest and least amazing way of the three and_ _ **still**_ _managed to tie for first place with Krum._

_Potter swore that he wasn't going to try very hard, because he wants Krum to win, but Krum made him promise to try because he didn't want an easy win."_

_Voldemort was indeed, surprised. A Gryffindor actually paid attention and used their common sense? It was unheard of. Most witches and wizards wouldn't know logic if it bit them in the arse. What had happened to Potter over the summer? Why was he suddenly smarter? He sounded more like a Slytherin than the Malfoy brat did._

_He was actually showing intelligence and skill. Something that he would_ _**expect** _ _from the Chosen One. Curious. It seemed the boy was finally living up to his title._

" _Also, my lord," Barty said, calling to his attention once more._

" _Yes?"_

" _Karkaroff seems to have it out for Potter and the boy has returned his rudeness. Potter owns a snake. It's green with silver eyes and he called it Isabella. Imagine my surprise when he speaks to it in Parseltongue and hisses at Karkaroff whenever he's around. Karkaroff is terrified of him and even went to Snape, claiming that Potter was evil because of it."_

_Though he was learning to not be as shocked by the things the boy did, he was still astounded. He was supposed to be the last living Parselmouth in the world. And he was positive that the Potter line was free of Parselmouths. It shouldn't be possible!_

_No! It wasn't, it couldn't be!_

" _It's impossible for him to be a true Parselmouth, Barty."_

" _My lord, I thought so at first as well, but the magical eye even sees through walls and reads lips. It has allowed me to watch him closely. He's taken to using portraits to get through the castle. He hisses something, they open and he either goes up a flight of hidden stairs, or goes down a hidden slide. He uses them to save time."_

_His heart stopped. He found Slytherin's passageways? And he willingly used something created by Slytherin?_

_But how? How could he be a Parselmouth? How could they be so similar?_

_Both forced to grow up with abusive muggles. Both Parselmouths. Both Halfbloods. They had brother wands. How could two people who were so much alike, be prophesied enemies?_

* * *

Harry sat up quickly.

It all made sense now! Moody wasn't who he said he was. He was Barty Crouch Jr.! That's how he knew everything perfectly. But now came the question, how was he pretending to be someone so well? Even Dumb-as-a-door would noticed a glamour. And he apparently had Moody's wand, staff, eye, and leg.

Unless he attacked the regularly Moody, but he'd have to have a really good spell of potion to transform... into... someone... else.

Polyjuice! That was the only kind of potion that could change appearances. And with Barty taking sips from a flask every hour, it made sense.

He reached beneath his pillow and pulled out the map. Opening it, he cast a silent  _Lumos_ and said the phrase, then looked. There! Crouch was right beside Moody! The map wasn't fooled by anything, so it would show the original person, even if they were Polyjuiced.

Barty Crouch Jr. had the real Alastor Moody on hand so he could continue to make the potion. _That_ was why he had the flask all the time! So he could continue to take the potion and keep up his disguise. Ingenious.

Okay. He managed to flush out how Barty was keeping tabs on him. One less thing to worry about. Now, he had to think about what Voldemort was thinking about.

What was that whole thing about Harry being prophesied to vanquish him? If there was a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort, it would explain why Voldemort came after his family personally. But how would he learn about this supposed prophecy? Maybe Voldemort would think about it more.

Next he thought about all the similarities between he and Voldemort, including brother wands. There were so many. Language, blood, similar upbringing. If what he had heard was true, then Voldemort grew up with abusive muggles too. That would explain his hatred for them. Both were the heirs of famous lines and were the only ones left. They had similar looks. He remembered Tom Riddle's green eyes. Not as green as Harry's, but the pale skin and black hair made up for it.

He had a good point. If there was a prophecy saying Harry had to kill him, why would such similar people be made to destroy one another? He didn't like thinking of Voldemort as a person. He was okay with seeing the man as a monster, but unfortunately, his ideas were good. And he was so similar to Harry, he was sure the older wizard could relate to him sometimes. That was scary!

To know that the only person who could understand you, was the murderer of your parents who had been after your life since you were a baby, was unnerving!

But he wasn't the only one confused over everything. Voldemort seemed to dislike the idea of having to kill someone who was so much like him.

Ugh! He was like Voldemort! Was that why he would have done well in Slytherin? Because he was like Tom Riddle, who had already gone through school?

He even had a pet snake, just like the self-proclaimed Dark Lord!

Why? Why did it have to be Voldemort of all people?

And what about the Chosen One thing? What was that about? Was he referring to Harry as the Chosen One? The Chosen One for what, though? To vanquish him?

Harry may be a good duelist and have all these amazing extra abilities now, but he was pretty certain that he wasn't powerful enough to kill Voldemort. Whatever happened that night several years ago, happened. But he was positive that in order to defeat an all-powerful Dark Lord like Voldemort, he'd need years of experience. Something that he  _didn't_ have.

"Mischief Managed," he whispered.

Once the map was safely under his pillow again, he lay back and pondered. What to do about Barty? Should he let the man continue to infiltrate the school?

If he told a professor, it would have to be Snape. But then he'd have to explain how he found out and he didn't want to give up his secrets. Besides, if Dumbles couldn't notice when his 'old friend' wasn't really who he thought he was, why should he interfere? He wasn't an Auror. He wasn't a professor. He was just a student. It wasn't his job. And besides, nothing remotely beneficial would happen to him if he ratted the man out.

Even if Barty was caught, Voldemort was still far away in an unknown location. Losing one servant didn't seem like much of a loss for Voldemort. Even if he considered him his 'most faithful'.

Harry would just wait it out and act when something remotely beneficial occurred. Only then would he tell Snape what was going on.

Somehow, he was really hoping he wouldn't have to.

* * *

Hogsmeade was a great place to be, when you had permission and didn't have to hide under a hot cloak.

And Harry made good use of his freedom. Leaving Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks, he ventured around the small village, looking at all the different shops. It was the beginning of December and he had Christmas shopping to do. And a lot of it! He'd best get it over with now so that he didn't have to worry ahead of time.

His first order of business, was getting gifts for his friends.

For Neville, he went into the Herbology shop,  _Dogweed and Deathcap_  and purchased something that was considered rare. Some plant with odd leaves that could do strange things. He didn't know what, but the instruction booklet for proper care came with it, so Neville should be just fine.

For Hermione, he braved _Tomes and Scrolls_ , though he actually ended up buying a lot of books for himself along the way. For her, he bought books on House Elves, because she was still so sure that they were slaves and she needed to see the big picture.

Ron was easy. All he had to do was buy an assortment of candy in  _Honeydukes_. Harry conveniently bought himself some candy as well. And by some, that meant that he bought a lot.

In  _Zonko's_ , Harry purchased a few things for Fred and George, before getting a basket to put it in and filling the basket with Galleons and Sickles that were hidden in tiny little boxes that were wrapped in red and gold. One touch from either twin and the box would disintegrate, leaving only the money inside behind.

Harry bought Sirius a silver switch blade that he found in  _Pishposh and Greer's_. And Remus was going to get a years supply of  _Honeydukes_  chocolate. It made sense since he always had the sweet with him, no matter where he went.

For Viktor, Harry purchased him a set of Sugar Quills, from  _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_. Like Harry, Viktor had the tendency to bite his quills.

And finally, Harry purchased a golden cauldron as well as a golden stirring rod and a golden ladle, from  _Potage's Cauldron_  shop. They were for Snape. _Yes_. Snape.

The man had helped him a lot during that last year and a half. He felt that his begrudging kindness should be paid back. Snape never got anything positive ever, so Harry was going to be the one to give him something nice for once.

Harry knew that only certain potions could be brewed in a silver cauldron, or in a gold one. This would surely shock the hell out of the snarky git.

Once he had his purchases all situated, he shrunk them down and placed them in his pocket. Easier than carrying them around for the rest of the day.

He met up with Hermione and Ron just as they were leaving the Three Broomsticks and joined them on the way back to the castle.

* * *

It was the second week in December, when Harry called Winky and had her show he, Hermione, and Ron, to the kitchens.

She happily escorted them down past the Great Hall and toward the Hufflepuff Basement. She had them stop in front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit and told Harry to tickle the pear.

It giggled and squirmed and then transformed into a green door knob.

Inside, was a large room with a high ceiling. There were five large tables situated in a way that made him think of the Great Hall. There was even a large brick fireplace on the other side of the room. Pots, pans, and pretty much any kind of cooking utensil one could think of, lined the wall.

Winky let loose a delighted squeal and threw her arms around another Elf. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that it was Dobby!

"Winky bes bringing Master Harry to see Dobby!"

Dobby's ears began flapping and he turned to look at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived only had a second to prepare himself, before his arms were full of sobbing Elf.

"The great Harry Potter visits Dobby! Dobby is happy!"

"Hi, Dobby! I wanted to see how you were doing."

The enthusiastic Elf jumped down and smiled, "Dobby is doing well! He works with the Elves of Hogwarts and is paid five Knuts every month! He helps the potions master often."

He was helping Snape?

"Are you okay though? Winky told me unbonded Elves lose their magic and die. You're not feeling sick?"

Big blue eyes became watery. "Harry Potter is so kind. Dobby did not know when to tell him. Dobby bonded to Harry Potter when he freed Dobby. That's why Dobby remained in Hogwarts. But Dobby didn't know if Harry Potter would be happy to be a master of an Elf, so Dobby didn't say anything."

Winky's ears were flapping and Harry was gaping. "So, I'm bound to two Elves?" he asked after a moment of thinking.

They nodded.

"Oh."

"Harry Potter is not angry with Dobby?" the Elf asked, fiddling with his pillowcase.

"No, not at all. I'm just shocked. But also glad that you're doing well."

Looking around the large room, Harry could see Elves everywhere. One glance at Hermione, showed that she was not happy about it at all.

He looked back at Dobby for a moment, "Do you think it'd be okay if I talked to the other Elves, or are they too busy?"

His question was answered when they were suddenly surrounded by every Elf in the kitchens.

Well then, that worked.

He looked them over and gave a small ave. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter to my right are my friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. It's nice to meet you all and thank you for working so hard in making the food and doing the cleaning."

Their ears started to flap and he was happy to see smiles. They liked being thanked. That was good.

"My friend Hermione," he said, motioning to her, "has a bit of a problem and I wanted to ask your opinions. To understand her problem though, I have to tell you a small story."

Kneeling beside Dobby, Harry began. "Most of you have probably met Dobby and thought him a little strange, correct?"

Most of them nodded.

"Well, Dobby's former master, was a cruel, evil man. Is it true that masters are not supposed to hit their Elves?"

They nodded again.

"Dobby's former master hit him. I even saw him kick Dobby across a room. I did not like this. For Dobby, cooking and cleaning for this master, was not fun. He did not enjoy it. He was abused.

I grew up in a muggle family that knew I was magical and hated me for it. I was forced to cook and clean for them. I was refused food when I didn't meet their standards. I was beaten with sticks, slammed into walls, and kicked across rooms. And finally, I was locked in a small cupboard under the stairs and was starved for days. So with my history being so similar to Dobby's, I tricked his old master into freeing him.

It isn't that Dobby wanted to be a free unbound Elf. He wanted a better master. Do you understand?"

They all nodded and some even looked at he and Dobby with large teary eyes.

"I told my friend Hermione about Dobby and how he was treated, and she became worried that all masters are like Dobby's former master. And that all Elves are slaves who are forced to work without pay. That they are all abused. I wanted to ask you some questions, in order to help appease her mind. She wants to start a House Elf Liberation Front, and I need to make her see that it wouldn't be very helpful to you all, if you were freed."

The Elves were looking at Hermione now. Some of them inched away from her, looking worried.

"Is it true that House Elves cannot be confounded, controlled, or Imperiused?" Harry asked.

They all nodded quickly.

"And is it true that an Elf who is unbound will lose their magic and eventually pass on without the magic of a master to stabilize them?"

More nods.

"Is it true that House Elves like working and become offended when others try to do their work for them?"

" _Yes_!" they all nodded, eyes wide.

Harry turned back to Hermione, "Look, I know you mean well. It's kind of you to want to help them and give them equal rights. I think they deserve equal rights as well. But freeing them, will not help them in the long run. You have to look at the situation from other angles. Especially them, since your movement will affect them most of all."

Hermione sniffed as her eyes teared up. "I just want them to be happy."

Harry sighed and hugged his friend. "I know, Mione. But they are happy. If you want to help magical creatures, help ban the restrictions against them."

"Hm?" she mumbled, stepping back and wiping her eyes.

"There is a woman in the Ministry, who hates magical creatures. Her name is Dolores Umbridge. When Fudge was Minister, she proposed a bill that was passed, that banned Goblins from being allowed to use wands. In retaliation, the Goblins refuse to divulge the secrets of their magic to the wizarding populace. The same woman, is trying to label House Elves as Dark creatures. She'd doing the same for Goblins as well. Do you think Goblins and House Elves are Dark?"

She shook her head. "No!"

"Exactly, but that's the Ministry. They began labeling other creatures as Dark, when they realized that these creäture are born with different magic. They have other abilities. Like how House Elves can Apparate anywhere, even through wards. A lot of people become jealous or fearful of such things, and so they moved to ban them. To take away their rights as citizens. To make it impossible for them to live at all. This has been going on for the last century and picked up speed when Fudge became Minister. You know Remus is a werewolf. But do you think he's evil?"

She shook her head again.

"No, he isn't. But the Ministry has labeled him as evil. That's not fair and it isn't right. If you want to fight for something, fight for people like Remus or the Goblins. You're a genius, Mione. Upon leaving Hogwarts, you will be able to get a job in the Ministry without a problem. And with the right people on your side, you can change things. It can be done. But it will take work, which I know you aren't afraid of. Are you willing to put your energy toward a more worthy cause and to respect the Elves and their decisions?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'll try my best., Thanks, Harry," she smiled.

"No problem." He turned to look at the Elves. "And thank you for helping us out!"

Their ears started flapping again. One Elf stepped forward. "Would yous be liking anything before yous leave?" he asked.

Harry flushed, but asked, "Do you have an treacle tart?"

A platter of mini tarts appeared before him and he grinned, taking several. "Thank you!"

Handing Ron a few, they left. Winky and Dobby following behind.

"Dobby will be telling Headmaster that he no longer needs a job. And Dobby will be waiting for Master Harry in his dorm."

Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished without a sound.

Hermione was deep in thought. Ron was stuffing his face and Harry felt lighter. Okay. Hermione was better informed. This was good.

He'd make sure to tell Dobby to continue helping Snape though. The man needed help.

* * *

Harry, along with the other fourth year boys, gaped at the Transfiguration professor. How? Why?

Harry didn't know how to dance! And how was he supposed to get a date, if he didn't like any girls?

He stopped outside the Great Hall and rested his head against the cold of the wall. The champions had to open the ball with a dance. But he didn't know how to! Or how to ask someone to a ball!

Something light touched his left shoulder and he jumped, spinning around, hand clutching the place over his heart.

It was Fleur Delacour. He sighed, heart rate decreasing.

"'ello 'arry. I wanted to ask you a question."

Though he was confused, he nodded. He never made a point to talk to her before, so he didn't know what she wanted.

"Will you go to the ball wiz me?"

His jaw dropped.

"You want to go to the ball with  _me_?"

She nodded, blonde hair bouncing a bit. "Yes. All ze ozzer boys cannot talk to me like normal. Because I am quarter Veela, zey feel ze allure. But you don't. You are kind and respectful and I know zat I would have a fun time wiz you. Will you go wiz me?"

Not wanting to look a gift Hippogriff in the mouth, Harry nodded.

She beamed and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Zank you, 'arry! We'll talk more about details later!"

She then skipped into the Great Hall.

Harry stood there for another moment, before following.

He sat down in front of Ron and Hermione. Viktor was already on his left side.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, reaching out to touch his forehead.

"Uh... yeah. Fleur just asked me to the ball and I said yes."

Ron choked on his food, "F-f-f-f-f-f-"

"Again, Ron? Really?"

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-"

Harry casting a silencing charm on him... again.

Viktor was looking ill. "She asked and yoo said yes?" he repeated.

Harry nodded.

Hermione frowned, "How very, Sadie Hawkins of her."

Harry snorted and laughed, "I know!"

They tried to ignore the odd looks they were being given as they laughed themselves silly.

"American muggles hold dances called Sadie Hawkins Dances. And the girls have to ask the blokes to the dance. It was based on some comic, I think," Harry told them.

Viktor and Ron just stared and Harry gave up on trying to make them understand.

Hermione shrugged. It was sad when only they got muggle jokes.

On the brighter side of things, Harry got a date and he didn't even have to do anything!

All he had to do now, was learn how to dance.

Oh dear.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	13. A Precious Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yule time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry fixes Ron's dress robes. The Ball happens. Harry learns the clue in the egg.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

McGonagall actually appeared. Harry was so shocked, he hadn't even questioned her and just followed the rest of his House to an abandoned classroom. The fact that McGonagall had decided to grace them with her presence meant that it had to be an important notification.

She made the girls sit on one side of the room and the boys on the other. The woman stood in the center, stern look in place. Her lips were pursed for whatever reason as she eyed them up and down, finding something that kindled her ire.

Filch was also in the room, much to the displeasure of Gryffindor House. Beside him was a table and upon that table, was an absurdly large gramophone. The horn of the gramophone was metallic and old, if the discoloration meant anything. It was shiny and a cross between silver, blue, and red. The finish was rubbing off.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "The Yule Ball, is a tradition of the-"

Filch touched something on the record and it made a loud scratching noise.

She sent him an annoyed look, before continuing. "- _Triwizard Tournament_ , since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of  _well_...  _mannered_...  _frivolity_!"

Harry snickered when she emphasized the last few words. She was trying to stress that there should be no funny business of any sort, happening on the night of the ball. Her subtle warning wouldn't work, because the twins were obviously going to attend and something would happen. Their heads were already bent together, conferring.

"As representatives of the host school, I expect each  _and_ every one of you to put your best foot forward, because, if some of you haven't heard yet, the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance."

The girls immediately started talking in excited murmurs. Looking down the line, Harry could see that most of the boys didn't like the idea all too much. Neville seemed excited, which he found interesting. The twins, who were standing a couple of feet to his left, were grinning at one another.

McGonagall raised her hands and called, "Silence!"

Quiet reigned over the room.

"The House of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly  _ten centuries_. I will not have  _you_ in the course of a single evening,  _besmirching_ that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of _baboons_!" the Scotswoman continued, glared fierce and piercing.

Ron sent Harry a look and he muffled a snigger. It was hilarious the things she came up with. A glance to his left showed the twins attempting to say it as fast as possible. Fred smirked when George fumbled and held his hand out. George slapped a Sickle into it, grumbling as he did so.

"Now, to dance, is to let the body _breath_!" she said, moving her arms in front of her body as if taking in a pleasant scent, wafting the air toward her face. "Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight."

Ron made a snide comment about one the more unpopular girls of Gryffindor and Seamus snickered. This got them McGonagall's attention.

Her eyes landed on Ron, "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley," she said with a smirk, walking over.

"Yes?" He mumbled, looking terrified of what was about to happen to him.

"Will you join me please?"

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. He had no choice and wouldn't risk the punishment he'd receive if he tried to get out of whatever it was. Harry felt no pity. Ron stood uncertainly and she grabbed the shoulder of his shirt and tugged him to the middle of the room with her. Harry gave Ron a nice push along the way, earning a hard look for his troubles.

"Now, place your right hand, on my waist," she ordered.

He blanched and looked around in shock, " _Where_?"

"My waist," she clarified.

As he most reluctantly did as she commanded, she placed her left hand on his shoulder and clasped his left within her right.

There was a loud wolf whistle and Ron attempted to move, but she held him still and forced him to keep position. Ron pouted.

"Mr. Filch, if you please?"

There was a bit of scratchiness, before music began to softly flow through the room. McGonagall led Ron into a slow waltz, repeating the words, 'one, two, three,' several times as they stepped.

Harry glanced over at the twins to see them swaying back and forth, with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Oi!" he whispered, drawing their attention.

"You're never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

Two dark grins spread across their faces. " **Never** ," they chorused.

"Everybody come together!"

Harry looked back to McGonagall to see her barking out some orders. "Boys, on your feet!"

The girls were the ones to move first. Excitedly, Harry noticed. Barely any of the boys seemed to willing to embarrass themselves. Harry didn't mind dancing with someone. It was just that he didn't know how. But now he had a chance to learn! Who knew if he'd have to go to another dance later on in life. Free lessons now couldn't be all too horrible.

Neville was the first to stand up on the boy's side and he approached Hermione, who smiled and took his hand. Taking Neville's lead, Harry stood and made his way over to Angelina Johnson.

Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Care to try this with me?" he asked, flushing a bit.

"Sure. I'm actually a good dancer, so I can help you out if you need it."

* * *

Harry had been walking to Potions, when he found his path blocked by a girl. A girl dressed in blue. It was one of the Beauxbatons students. She was giggling and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He looked around the corridor, wondering if maybe she was looking at someone else, like that. No such luck, her attention was all on him and him alone. What did she want?

"May I help you, mademoiselle?" he asked, feeling slightly scared at how penetrating her stare was.

"I just wanted to know eef you 'ave an escort to zee ball yet?"

Why? That's what he wanted to ask. But for some reason, this girl terrified him more than Voldemort. He knew that if he was alone with the Dark Lord, the man would try to kill him. But he didn't know this girl and didn't know what she planned. Or why she wanted to know if he had a date yet.

"Um... yeah. I'm going with Fleur Delacour," he answered, running a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

He could swear that the girl's face froze. He'd even go so far as to say she was constipated.

"Oh," she said. "Well, eet was nice meeting you."

Harry shrugged as she stiffly walked away. He did not get what that was about at all.

* * *

There was a bit of a kerfuffle a few days before the ball. Malfoy got bold, seriously one would think that  _he_  was the Gryffindor. Anyway, he fired a curse at Harry, but his aim was severely off the mark and he hit Hermione in the face.

Harry, with his quick reflexes, fired the very same curse back at the prat and was glad when it landed. The difference between their curses, was that Harry's was considerably more powerful. So while Hermione's front teeth grew a little bit over her bottom lip, Malfoy's front teeth reached down to his waist.

Ignoring the blonde ferret, Harry helped Hermione up and began leading her to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey gave her one look and uttered something that Harry would never have expected from the old woman.

"What happened?"

"Malfoy cornered us on our way to Hagrid's. He tried to curse me, but his aim is really quite awful. He hit her instead. In return, I fired the curse he used back at him. He may come in soon, with a similar problem, but his teeth are  _really_  long!"

Pomfrey tutted. "Five points from Gryffindor for stooping to his level Mr. Potter. But don't worry, he'll be losing a lot more, for starting it," she winked.

Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione's face and the teeth started to shorten, until they were back to normal.

"I shortened them a little bit more than they were, Ms. Granger. To give you a more even smile," Pomfrey smiled.

Hermione, who had been silently crying until then, gaped and summoned a mirror from the other side of the room. She looked over her teeth and sighed. "They look normal."

Harry scoffed, "They always looked normal. You're fine Mione. Anyone who can't see how beautiful you really are, must be blind. And the blokes who don't notice you, are just missing out."

Pomfrey let out a little, 'aw' and Hermione beamed at him. "Thanks, Harry. Why can't all boys be like you?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea."

In that second, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stumbled into the Hospital Wing. Crabbe pointed at Harry and said, "Potter cursed Draco!"

As Harry's mouth pulled up into a smirk, Pomfrey nodded, "Yes. And he's already lost points. Now, twenty points from Slytherin for starting a fight Mr. Malfoy. Honestly, you can't even win a simple surprise attack. What would Lucius say if he knew how bad you were as a duelist?"

Harry may have just fallen in love with the old woman right then. To see a teacher put the blonde ferret into his place was great. It was a wonderful sight.

Malfoy sputtered, though it was muffled, due to the huge teeth hanging out of his mouth.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Where's Colin when you need him?"

She laughed, "I don't know. Should we get him?"

"Get who?"

Everyone in the room jerked toward the door, where Colin Creevey entered, lugging his little brother in his arms. Around his neck was his camera.

Hermione summoned his camera and pointed it at Malfoy. Before the teen could do so much as move, she had already taken the picture. Colin was gaping at the blonde and Dennis, though looking quite ill, was smiling just a tad.

Pomfrey sighed, "Okay, enough playing around Mr, Potter, Ms. Granger. Mr. Creevey, you can leave your brother here, I'll take care of him. Go on!"

The three left, snickering as they went. Hermione handed Colin his camera back and he took it with a grin. "I'll get it developed soon, don't worry. And you guys will have the first copies!"

Harry and Hermione high-fived.

* * *

At breakfast the next day, Ron received mail from Mrs. Weasley. It was a large box and Ron had torn off the paper and opened it excitedly, only to look confused at what was held within.

Viktor didn't know what it was either.

Ron pulled whatever it was, out of the box and it fell to the floor.

"Mum sent me a dress!"

Hermione snorted. Harry snickered and pulled something else out of the box. "Well it does match your eyes. And here's a bonnet!"

"Nose down, Harry."

Ron moved a little down the table, "Ginny, these must be for you."

Said girl looked horrified. "I wouldn't wear  _that_ , it's ghastly!"

Hermione let out an even louder snort. Ron gave her a look, "What?"

"They're not for Ginny."

"What?"

"They're for you! They're dress robes!"

The Gryffindor table, which was only half full at the time so everyone was close enough to listen in, all began laughing loudly.

Ron gaped at the very old-looking clothing. With its ruffles and blinding design.

"Murder me!"

That very same day, was also the last Hogsmeade weekend for the year. And this was when everyone was going to buy their dress robes for the ball.

Harry made Ron bring his 'traditional' robes with him. Harry was going to fix it up a bit. But to do that, he needed to see some other styles first. It was a good thing that he knew how to sew.

Harry had been instructed by Fleur that he couldn't buy anything that wasn't black or dark green. She said she was wearing silver and any other color would clash. So, he went halfway. Black dress robes with a Slytherin green waistcoat. A black dress shirt and a Slytherin green bow tie.

In the shop, Harry took Ron aside and made him put his dress robes on. Harry then proceeded to remove all lace and ruffles with a simple cutting charm. Already, the outfit was looking better.

"Now, I'm not good enough at changing things to other colors like blue, so what I can do, is blend everything together and make it brown. That's the closest color it is. Is that alright?"

"As long as you get rid of the curly things, I'm fine."

"Those 'curly thing' are old-fashioned designs. Stay still."

Standing behind him. Harry tapped his wand on Ron's back, three times, and he watched in awe as the colors blended together, until the whole robe was a solid light brown of flat material.

"As an early Yule gift, I'm getting you a regular shirt and waistcoat."

Harry left him standing there, staring at his reflection. He returned a moment later, with a white dress shirt in hand and a brown waistcoat that matched the robes.

"Try them on. Go in there and don't come out until you are finished."

Harry cleaned up the ruffles, grimacing at their pink color. That would have been so embarrassing for Ron to wear.

Ron came out of the changing stall and opened his arms. He looked a lot better. A lot. Harry fixed his collar and then nodded, "You look fine. This is good. Now, change back and I'll go pay for your new clothes."

Ron nodded and did as ordered. A few moments later, he was the proud owner of a new shirt and waistcoat.

Hermione met up with them at the Three Broomsticks. "Well, how did it go?"

"Good," Harry smiled. "I fixed his robes, look."

She glanced in the bag and smiled at the lack of pink ruffles. "I'm sure Ronald will look great! Now all he needs is a date!"

Harry nodded and together, they turned to Ron expectantly.

"What? I'm not the only one without a date? What about Neville?"

Hermione smiled, "He asked Ginny."

"What about you?"

She scoffed, "I've already got a date."

"She does! I saw it all myself!" Harry insisted with a nod.

Ron's head hit the table, "Now I'm really depressed. Even Neville has a date!"

"Well, Parvati doesn't have a date. Take her. All you have to do is ask," Harry said, pointing to a corner of the room, where Parvati and Padma Patil were sitting and reading. "Only Padma is with her, so it shouldn't be bad."

Ron flushed, "I don't know."

"Ten Galleons that you can't," Harry said, pulling out the money and sapping it on the table.

Ron looked at the gold. It was shiny.

He stood up suddenly and moved over to the twins.

"That was bad, Harry," Hermione chastised. He shrugged, grinning as he watched Ron talk to the girls.

They watched for a bit and turned around when Ron moved to come back. He was grinning.

"I did it!"

He then reached over and took the money. "I won! I'm going to Honeydukes, you want to come?"

Hermione huffed, "You'll rot your teeth out."

Harry shook his head, "Wizards can always grow them back. And remember, their cleaning methods are a lot better than the muggle way, though I still prefer to brush them."

"Oh."

* * *

Harry's dress robes where very sharp. To be honest, he liked what he saw. His hair blended in with the black silk of his robes. His trousers were tailored nicely and made his legs look a lot longer. His shoes were shined. His eyes stood out against his clothing and skin and he just overall, looked smashing.

One of the few times he felt good about his appearance. And he was so glad that he didn't need glasses anymore!

Walking out of the bathroom, he could see Ron standing before large mirror, twisting back and forth.

"You look good," he complimented the redhead.

"Thanks to you."

"Come on, let's go. Parvati is waiting in the Common Room and I have to meet Fleur in front of the Great Hall."

Parvati was dressed in an orange and pink outfit that Harry complimented her on. She flushed, but thanked him anyway.

"Hermione said she'd meet us at the Hall."

Fleur, was indeed dressed in silver. It was a nice dress, with spaghetti straps and flowers on the left strap that trailed across the top of the bodice. It cinched a bit at the waist, but then flared out nicely.

Harry was thankful that they were the same height and that she hadn't felt moved to wear heels.

"Zey 'urt my feet," she told him.

"You look attirant," she also said.

"Et toi, tu es magnifique"

She gasped, "Parles-tu français?"

"Un peu."

She nodded. "At least you used it correctly," she smiled.

"Potter! Ms. Delacour, there you are!"

Harry and Fleur turned to see McGonagall bustling on over in her hunter green robes. "All we're waiting for is Mr. Krum. You have to walk into the room together and you will sit at the judges table with the other judges. Mr. Crouch is not present, so Percy Weasley, his assistant, will be standing in for him."

Harry nodded and looked up at the stairs, in time to see Viktor leading Hermione down, carefully. They both looked good. Viktor was dressed in a bright red suit with a large amount of fur thrown over his left shoulder. Hermione was dressed in a baby blue, floor length outfit that had many _good-looking_ ruffles. Her hair was done up and there were several curls surrounding her face.

McGonagall let out a small, 'aw' and placed a hand on her face.

She shook herself off and gestured for the two to Join Harry and Fleur.

"You will walk in together. Ms. Delacour and Mr. Potter first. Then you will follow. After the feast, you will dance the first waltz of the evening. Do not forget to sit at the judges table."

She stated then before the large doors and nodded her head. "You'll know when to enter. You all look wonderful, congratulations."

She slipped into the hall, leaving the four of them standing there, waiting for the signal.

It wasn't hard to spot. The doors opened on their own and the entry music started.

As they walked, Harry could see the frown he was receiving from a lot of the males. Those who wanted to go to the ball with Fleur. He ignored them and just focused on walking without tripping. That would not do him well.

He took a seat on Percy's left side, with Fleur on his own left. Percy gave him a small smile.

Dumbledore announced the beginning of the meal and Harry took the menu on his plate and looked it over. He murmured what he wanted to his plate and smiled when lamb appeared. Nice. He'd have to thank the Elves later.

Percy asked him a few questions about classes and he reluctantly told him that he regretted Divination. It wasn't going to help him at all in the future and the thought of an easy 'O' no longer appealed to him. Now it was just a waste of time.

"If you study hard, you may be able to get Professor McGonagall to transfer you into Ancient Runes. Hermione takes that and I know she has the best grades. You'd be able to work together."

"I'll consider it. That'd be a lot more helpful than Divination."

"Mr. Crouch told me about how you finished the First Task. I'm shocked that you know the Patronus Charm so well that it's corporeal."

Harry shrugged, "Dementors seem to like me too much. I have to defend myself somehow. Besides, I really like Defense."

"I cannot believe zat it's a great snake," Fleur commented.

"I can," Harry said, taking a bite of his food. "I was supposed to be in Slytherin you see, but I met Malfoy and once he was sorted, I practically forced my way into Gryffindor, no matter how much I was told Slytherin would make me great. Malfoy is such an annoying prat."

Percy was gaping. " _You_ , a Slytherin?"

He nodded, "It's the House of ambition, which I have in spades. Most think evil though, especially thanks to Voldemort being the heir of Slytherin himself."

Percy flinched at his easy use of the name, but he wasn't remorseful. People needed to realize that a mere name wasn't going to do anything.

After some more idle chatter, the food disappeared and the tables were filled with desserts of all kinds. Fleur giggled and grabbed an Éclair. Harry stuck with the treacle tarts and Percy refused to spoil himself on sweets.

Looking up, Harry saw Viktor watching him eat his tart and he sent the older teen a smile.

Viktor's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Hermione, who was slowly eating a piece of what looked to be carrot cake. Yuck!

Not too long after, the dancing started and Harry praised Hecate that he had taken those lessons. Fleur was smiling and laughing as they moved around the floor.

Overall, the dance went perfectly. There were no wardrobe malfunctions or falls of any kind. Everyone had a blast. Even Ron, who had been worried about the dancing. He even danced with Viktor, who seemed stiff and uncomfortable the whole time. He didn't know why, but didn't ask about it.

Harry parted ways with Fleur at the end of the night. She left him with a kiss on the cheek and a 'zank you'.

Harry joined Mione, Ron, Parvati, and Viktor on their way up to the tower.

It was a good night. Very good indeed.

* * *

The next morning was Yule. Harry woke up to see a large assortment of gifts at the foot of his four-poster.

He waited for Ron to awaken, before opening them. Ron sort of sat up and jumped off his bed. He sat on the floor and gathered the gifts close.

"Let's see what we got."

Harry received books on Ancient Runes from Hermione. Chocolate from Ron and Remus. Sirius gave him a magical penknife, which was supposed to be able to open all locks and undo any knots. Mrs. Weasley knitted him a green sweater with a moving dragon on it. Neville got him a Remembrall. Ginny bought him a large black diary. He snickered at that one. Viktor bought him a necklace with his name on it. In the center of the 'A' was an emerald. The twins gave him a box of their creations.

By far, his most interesting gift, came in a long glass vial. It looked a lot like seaweed.

Not being particularly great at Herbology, Harry took it to Neville and asked what it was.

He looked at it for a moment, before pulling out the stopped and sniffing it. "That's Gillyweed!"

"What does it do?" Harry asked, looking at it.

"Well, it's difficult to come across it. If eaten by a witch or wizard, you'll grow fins and gills and be able to breathe underwater. By the amount of you got there, it's about enough to keep you under for an hour."

"Thanks."

Looking at the note that came with it, he sniggered.

**Potter,**

**Use it well. Don't die.**

Well wasn't Snape just a cuddle bug.

But why would he need to breathe underwater for an hour for? It wasn't like he was bout to go for a swim in the Black Lake or anything.

* * *

"Harry, it's February first and you have yet to figure out the clue to the egg!" Hermione chastised as they walked along Hogsmeade.

He shrugged, "Mione, it screams bloody murder when I open it! How am I to figure it out it all I hear is screaming?"

"Well, did you put a blanket on it, or try listening to it from another room? There are other ways you can try to listen, not just by opening it and standing in the same place."

Harry groaned and nodded. Together with Ron, they entered the Three Broomsticks and sat at a table.

Harry immediately noticed Mr. Bagman on the far side of the room, surrounded by Goblins. And they did not look happy.

Harry wanted to run when the man's eyes landed on him and he excused himself from the small creatures in order to come over and speak with Harry.

"Mr. Potter, mind if I have a word?"

Fuck.

"Certainly sir." He looked at Hermione and said, "Could you order me some oolong tea?"

She nodded and he smiled gratefully, before following the man.

Once they were perfectly ensconced in a corner of the room, free from human company, Mr. Bagman turned to him. "Mr. Potter, I must admit that your performance in the first task was unconventional, yet brilliant at the same time!"

"Thank you sir. I just wanted it to be over as fast as possible."

Mr. Bagman nodded. "Well, I hope you do just as well in the second task. It's even more dangerous than the first."

Something told Harry to lie. He didn't know why, but he listened.

"Oh, I know, sir. I'm pretty sure I have a solid strategy in place, but I'm still shaky on timing possibilities."

That sounded relatively like he knew about the next task. He didn't know if Fleur or Viktor knew about the task yet and he didn't want to seem pathetic in not knowing yet.

Mr. Bagman smiled suddenly and nodded, "That's very good, my boy! And don't worry too much about time, you'll have an  _entire hour_  down in the lake to find what was taken from you."

If Harry had been two years younger when he heard this, his eyes would have widened and he would have gaped. But with his training, aging, time around Snape, and these changes occurring within him, he was a lot more Slytherin. He kept himself in check perfectly and didn't let his emotions run him all the time.

So, when he heard such a large tip about the next task, he didn't move a muscle. Didn't even twitch.

Mr. Bagman was still smiling, "I'm rooting for you, Mr. Potter. Many others as well. We all like to make wagers on the dark horse and you being the youngest, are considered to be it. Now, if there is anything you need in regards to the tournament, just let me know and I will try to assist you as best as I can."

Harry could tell what the man was doing. He bet that Harry would win and now he was trying to help him cheat. Well actually he  _did_ help him cheat, but he didn't need to know that.

"I'll be sure to let you know, sir," he said with a false smile. He hoped he looked innocent, because he didn't want questions to be raised.

"Wonderful, my boy! Wonderful! Now, if you'll excuse me."

The man slipped away and left the restaurant quickly. The Goblins in the far corner noticed and immediately high tailed it after him. Odd.

He returned to his seat and Hermione looked at him imploringly.

"Why would so many Goblins be after one person?" he asked.

Ron picked up from behind his Pumpkin Juice. "He probably owes them something."

Harry's mind put it all together.

"So  _that's_  it!" he said with a smirk.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"Mr. Bagman seems to be an avid gambler. He bet on me in the tournament and just tried to help me cheat. Told me to come to him if I need 'help'."

Hermione gasped, "You didn't accept, did you?"

"No." Technically, he didn't. The man let information Harry didn't know, slip, but Harry never accepted his offer.

"Good," she said, sitting back.

"Anyway, he's the one who accepted Fred and George's bet and cheated them out of money. So, maybe he did the same with the Goblins and owes them money as well. The twins have been trying to get him to pay them back since he came to the castle."

"How childish!" Hermione snarled. "He's a coward."

"Yes, he is."

* * *

It was what the muggles called, Valentines day. There was no celebration last year. Not like when Lockhart was teaching. Harry scoffed,  _teaching_.

Harry had exactly ten days to figure out what the egg's full meaning was. The fact that he had to go in the lake and find something that would be taken from him was bad enough, but he wanted to know all the facts. But he tried everything and  _nothing worked_! All he heard was wailing.

He paced the seventh floor corridor. He needed space and the Common Room was too crowded for him. So with the large egg in hand, he paced back and forth.

§ _ **Young Speaker, what has you so frazzled?**_ §

Harry looked up and locked gazes with Salazantrix. § _ **There's a competition going on and the clue to the next task is in this egg, but whenever I open it, all I hear is strident screaming.**_ §

§ _ **Open it,**_ § Salazantrix ordered.

§ _ **Okay, but be warned, it's really irritating.**_ §

He moved the knob at the top and the golden sides split apart to reveal a very shiny glowing bubble of something that looked like water. A loud screeching noise rag through the corridor.

He shut it and sighed. That was enough to pierce the eardrum.

§ _ **Mermish.**_ §

He looked up, § _ **What?**_ §

§ _ **It is in Mermish. If you hold it underwater, you'd be able to listen to it. Or, I can translate it for you now,**_ § Salazantrix answered with a shrug.

Mermaids. They resided in large bodies of water. Like the Black Lake. His eyes widened.

§ _ **Please translate it?**_ § he asked, opening the egg again and placing it on the floor.

He put his hands over his ears and waited until the woman nodded. He gladly shut the golden object and looked up.

§ _ **Come seek us where our voices sound,**_

_**We cannot sing above the ground,** _

_**And while you're searching, ponder this;** _

_**We've taken what you'll sorely miss,** _

_**An hour long you'll have to look,** _

_**And recover what we took,** _

_**But past an hour — the prospect's black,** _

_**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.**_ §

So, Mr. Bagman pretty much told him everything about the task then. Except for the not coming back part. So if he didn't find it, he would never get it back? He didn't like that.

§ _ **Thank you, Salazantrix.**_ §

§ _ **It was not a** **problem. Good luck with your task.**_ §

He returned to Gryffindor Tower and waved off everyone's concerns over the egg, by saying he finally got the clue.

Setting the egg on his small desk, he sat on his four-poster.

Now all he had to do was find a way to breathe underwater for an hour.

He gasped and jumped up, going to his trunk. Pulling something out of it, he smirked at the mysterious convenience of it all.

Naughty Snape. Very naughty.

He grinned. This would work, better than he thought it would.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	14. Second Task and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does the second task and Isabella nearly dies. Harry deals with Rita. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I set a standard for myself regarding this story. Every chapter of 'Deadly Eyes' must be at least 5,000 words long. So each chapter is over 5,000 words. I also have up to chapter 25 typed already and am just taking my time posting them here so that I may get more good responses to this story.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Snape had Harry go over locator charms again. He then made sure Harry knew about the task and Harry smirked as he mentioned the Gillyweed.

The man did not rise to his taunts and just remained stoic the entire time.

After some more practicing, they parted ways.

Harry, having an hour left before he had to go to bed, meandered through the castle.

Salazar's secret passages, always made everything seem much more cool. Like, he was a spy on a mission or something like that.

Agent 007 and all that.

It was on the second floor, that he was nearly scared to death.

Myrtle appeared before him. She literally floated right through the wall and through him!

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" she asked shyly, looking down.

"Fantastic," he answered. "Uh... how are you?"

"Oh! I'm doing a lot better. I travel around the school more now. Nick and Helena and my new friend Luna are all very nice."

"Who?"

"Helena Ravenclaw is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. She resides in an abandoned part of the castle, because she doesn't really like the living all too much. Sir. Nicholas has always been nice. And Luna is another Ravenclaw. She's picked on by her housemates for being different, just like I was. She understands. And since Lady Ravenclaw likes her, I figured I could get to know her as well. She really is kind. Like you, Harry!"

"I'm glad you have more friends, Myrtle."

The ghostly Ravenclaw smiled, "It's because you were so nice, Harry. I'm not scared to go and see the other ghosts any more. How are you?"

"I'm well. I have a competition I'm a part of and the next task is tomorrow. I'm a little stressed over what they're taking from me. They're going to hide something of mine at bottom of the lake, possibly with the Merfolk, and I have only an hour to find it. I don't want to waste time searching blindly."

Myrtle gasped and giggled. "I know where the Mermaids are! I visit their settlement a lot these days. I could take you," she offered.

"You'd do that?" he asked in shock.

She nodded. "Yes! Anything for you, Harry!"

"Thank you, Myrtle."

"I'll follow everyone to the lake tomorrow. I'll come to you when you're in the water. You should go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

Myrtle floated through the wall after throwing a smile and a wave of her hand at Harry.

Was it cheating to receive help from a ghost? He didn't know. Nor did he really care. He was actually going to be able to get whatever it is that they were going to take.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, he showered quickly and went to bed, only briefly wondering where Isabella was as he laid down. Probably wandering the dorm.

* * *

The next day, Harry had to change into an outfit given to him specifically for the task. Knowing that he was going to be underwater, he cast several heating charms on himself, not wanting to freeze to death down there.

Hermione was not at breakfast, much to the worry of Ron and Viktor. Harry didn't know where she was either, but he just hoped that she was alright.

Myrtle made due on her promise and he could see her traveling not too far behind the long line of students as they made their way to the docks to board the boats that would take them to the large stands out in the middle of the lake.

He was able to see her dive into the water.

Once he reached the stands, he was told to wait next to Fleur and Viktor, who were busy removing their warm clothes. Harry followed their lead and was glad for the heating charms. The wind was blowing and everybody and their brother was wearing mittens and mufflers.

Fleur shivered, but gave him a smile when he looked in her direction.

Harry took the vial of Gillyweed out of his pocket and uncorked it. Dispensing the contents into his palm, he waited for the time he could eat it. It smelled gross.

Mr. Bagman appeared on their platform, not too far away and he raised his wand to his throat so he could amplify his voice.

"Attention!"

The cheering of the watchers became muffled.

"Last night, some beings who are very important to our champions, were taken hostage. They now reside, somewhere at the bottom of the lake, bound by very special magic rope and put under a magical stasis. Throughout the lake, there are several spelled objects. Only these objects, can cut through the magical rope. The champions must find an object and then use it to free their hostage. They have exactly one hour to accomplish this task. The objects may seem out of place, which is the only hint we are giving."

Harry looked over to Viktor and Fleur who were both gaping. He felt very much the same way. He didn't like the little scavenger hunt idea. He had never liked those sort of games.

"On the count of three, our champions will begin. One... two…"

Harry shoved the Gillyweed into his mouth and swallowed just as the man said, 'three'.

He choked a bit, but jumped in the water, the same time Fleur and Viktor did. He could feel a sort of burning sensation and felt the air leave his lungs. When he tried to breathe, he only received a mouth full of water that tasted particularly nasty.

The sides of his neck were hurting and he felt something lumpy and odd forming on either side of his neck. Looking down, he could see his feet elongating and becoming thinner, until they resembled fins. His hands became webbed.

The burning stopped and he realized that he could breathe just fine. But he wasn't breathing air. He had gills that were allowing him to breathe underwater. Wicked.

He moved back lightly and did an experimental flip. It was actually pretty amazing.

"Hi Harry!"

His heart jumped and he turned around to see Myrtle smiling at him.

"Are you ready to go? I've already seen where the hostages are and all you have to do is find the magical object, right?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

He sounded odd underwater.

"Well, let's get going!"

She took off and Harry followed, still trying to get used to the fins as feet part.

He was looking for something that was out-of-place. A lot of things could be out-of-place at the bottom of a lake. But, there was magic on these items. And he could see magic. See the colors of the magic. So, he was pretty sure since Dumblefuck was the host of the tournament, the objects would have his lavender magic pulsing inside them. So all he had to do, was find the lavender at the bottom of all the murkiness.

After fifteen minutes of swimming, Harry spotted a bright amount of lavender, in the distance. He sped up and when he reached the object, his mouth dropped open.

All he wanted to know, was how the bloody hell Dumbles got his hands on a Swiss Army Knife?

With a shrug, he grabbed the item and looked at Myrtle. "I've got the object."

She nodded and moved on, "Let's hurry. The sooner you get there, the sooner you can win."

Another ten minutes was spent, following behind the ghost. When they enter the outskirts of a large village, they slowed down a bit. The Merfolk were a lot different from what muggle fairy tales depicted. The Little Mermaid, couldn't have been more off.

Distantly, he could hear lovely music and could make out some words.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground._ "

So the horrible screeching was actually singing? Well then, would wonders never cease?

"There they are!"

Harry looked up to see Myrtle pointing ahead of them.

"I'll wait here, Harry. The Mermaids don't like it when I get too close to their homes."

"Alright. Thank you, Myrtle."

She giggled and fluttered her lashes. "No problem."

Harry swam forward, until he reached the three hostages.

Hermione, a little blond girl, and ISABELLA! They took Isabella! Literally entered the dorm and took her when he wasn't there! How  _dare_  they!

Opening the muggle tool in his hand, he pulled on the small pair of scissors.

Isabella was kept in a cage that looked to be made of rope. Thankfully, she was asleep, because she hated water and the cold and would most likely lose her mind if she were awake.

The small scissors worked, thankfully, cutting through the rope easily. If he didn't have the ability to see the lavender magic surrounding the rope, he would have thought it to me too soft. The scissors just worked that well. Cutting through the rope like a hot knife through butter.

He gently grabbed Isabella and cradled her in his left arm. She was fucking cold!

Did no one pay attention?! Land snakes cannot take cold climates! They immediately seek warmth. Putting a snake at the bottom of a freezing lake was pretty much reptilian homicide.

Harry took his wand from his pocket and immediately cast a heating charm on her, smiling when her scales warmed up instantly.

He looked at Hermione and the little girl. Looking around the Merfolk village, he couldn't see any sign of Viktor or Fleur. Should he leave or wait for them?

He decided to wait a few minutes. Because it would take him ten minutes to get back to the starting point and he didn't want Isabella to remain in the water any longer than she had to.

He waited five minutes. And then five more. By that time, there were only twenty minutes left in the task and he couldn't afford to wait any longer.

He looked at Hermione for a moment and frowned. If she was Viktor's person, where was he?

Did Dumblefuck make all the objects muggle objects? Viktor and Fleur were strictly brought up in the magical world. They knew nothing of muggle artifacts. Was this a subtle way of trying to cheat, ensuring that only Harry would manage to find one of the objects?

If so, it was wrong and he didn't like at all. Also, they took his friend!

The Merfolk's poem said that past an hour, it would be gone and wouldn't come back. Even if he was an old arsehole, Dumbles wouldn't let Hermione and the little girl die if Viktor and Fleur didn't make it, would he?

Honestly, Harry couldn't answer. Dumbles was a manipulative old bastard and he really didn't know where the man stood.

Harry started on his way out of the village, meeting Myrtle along the way. She cooed at the snake in his arms.

On their way back to shore, Harry noticed something bad.

Fleur was tangled in large amount of kelp and from the looks of it, she was unconscious. The bubble surrounding her face was small and barely covered her nose and mouth.

Covering her body, were these odd little red circles. His guess, was that she had been attacked by Grindylows. And there she was, not too far from the shore. Much too far from the village of Merfolk. She'd never get to the little blonde girl.

With a sigh, Harry lifted his wand and began casting as many  _Diffindo_ s as he could. Once she was free, he cut a long piece of kelp and transfigured it into a rope. Tying it around the blonde's waist, he placed the rope between his teeth and began tugging her back to shore.

"Isn't she one of the contestants?" Myrtle asked.

He nodded unable to speak due to the nasty tasting rope in his mouth.

"Why would you help her then?"

Harry sent her a look and she giggled.

"Such a big hero complex you have, Harry. Good luck with everything, Harry! I'm going back to my toilet now."

Myrtle's transparent form got further away until he couldn't see her anymore.

Harry pushed on forward and managed to breach the surface, just as the bubble surrounding Fleur's mouth disappeared.

There was a boom of cheers, but he was more concerned on getting Isabella and Fleur to the stands, than the fact that he was first.

The burning in his throat happened and he could see the webbing around his finger, disappear. The hour was up. In that instant, the clock chimed loudly, proving that time was indeed up.

Once he was back to normal again, Harry proceeded to try to tug Fleur while holding onto Isabella at the same time. Very hard to swim when your arms were occupied.

Something latched onto him and he was yanked forward suddenly, though gratefully because he didn't want to try to swim that amount of space between him and the stand.

Harry placed Isabella, who wasn't responding in the least, even though the stasis was gone, on the wood before him. He then waited for someone to get Fleur from him, before pulling himself up the small ladder.

'Moody' was the one to hand him a large fluffy and warm towel. And he gave a nod of thanks to the Polyjuiced man, before picking Isabella up and trying to coax a response from her.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us what happened to Ms. Delacour?" Mr. Bagman asked as he drew near. Madame Maxime was standing beside him, looking down at her champion in worry. Several Beauxbatons girls were surrounding Fleur and patting her back as she choked on water.

"I was on my way back here and I literally passed her. She was tangled up in a kelp forest and she has all those red marks. My guess is Grindylows got to her and tied her up. There were  _actual_ knots and things like that don't just randomly happen, even in magical lakes."

Maxime was looking at him in shock. "You saved 'er, even zough she is competition? Even zough it isn't expected of you? Even zough you weren't obligated to?"

He nodded, "She was going to  _die_. Her bubble thing was getting smaller as time went by. I can't just sit back and let something like that happen, even to competition. Besides, I took her to the ball. You don't spend a night talking and dancing with someone and then swim past when you see them in danger. It's not right."

"Merci beaucoup."

"You're welcome," he shrugged, before turning back to Isabella, who still wasn't waking up.

His magic lashed out a bit, gaining Mr. Bagman's attention.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?"

Through gritted teeth, Harry managed to ask, "Who's abysmally foolish suggestion was it to put a reptile not meant for cold climates, into a freezing cold lake without even a simple heating charm? Are the adults running this tournament  _that inept_ , or is this only an occurrence when  _I'm_  involved?"

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"I'll have you know that Isabella is a  _very rare_ breed of snake. So rare, their numbers are in the single digits. She cost more than the prize money that will be gifted to the winner of this tournament. Several thousand Galleons, that someone  _will_ be paying me back,  _if she is dead_."

"Now Harry," Dumblefuck started. "The Goblet of Fire is what chose the names of the hostages. We had no control over that."

"Yes, but you _did_ have her life in your hands. What, the almighty Albus Dumbledore doesn't know basic reptilian information. Any reptile not born within a cold climate, does not have the ability to adapt to an abrupt change such as this. The Goblet of Fire magically bound my life, not Isabella's. If she dies, this is on you, since you're the host for this ridiculous tournament. And trusssst me, you will pay me back everything you owe me, if sssshe diessss," he said, seriously close to hissing by the time he finished.

He returned his attention to the snake, who even though was now all warm, was still unresponsive. He fretted over her for several moments, ignoring everybody around him. He even cast an  _Rennervate_ on her just to be sure, but it didn't work.

She was not a pet. She was a friend. A really sarcastic and witty friend.

He didn't want her to die. Especially because Dumbles seemed to lose all amount of intelligence and killed her from stupidity.

Her eyes were closed. Her body, though warmed by the heating charm, was still. She didn't respond to magic, to Parseltongue or to English.

He sniffed. While Hedwig was a familiar at first, she became a good friend. Isabella was a great friend, who became a familiar. It was possible for a wizard to have more than one, but the pain in the loss of a familiar, was rough.

He sniffed again as he heard the clock chime again. He didn't care how many minutes passed, because Isabella was not waking. And she wouldn't any time soon. He's need a proper burial. Or maybe cremation was a better way to go.

Cradling the green snake in his arms, he found himself wishing he could hear her snarky remarks again. Or how she teased Ron about his hair. To see her silver eyes sparkle when he fed her black mice, because the white ones weren't juicy enough. And then listen to how she denied that she was racist because of it.

He sniffed once more and a few tears escaped. He huddled closer together, not wanting anyone to see his momentary weakness as he lamented over the death of his friend.

The tears, traveled down his face and dropped onto Isabella's body, leaving little wet trails over her scales.

Harry's breath caught when Isabella suddenly glowed a bright golden color, before she  _moved_! Silver eyes made contact with his own Avada green and he gasped.

§ _ **What happened?**_ § she hissed, speech a bit slurred.

§ _ **Th-they put you in the lake. You weren't waking up! And then I cried on you and you glowed and...**_ **my tearssss healed you!** § he answered in wonder.

His tears could heal. Like a Phoenix! He should have known that the changes had not finished yet! But it was odd that while his eyes could kill someone with just a look, his tears could heal just fine.

§ _ **Stupid humans. Will I get pampered for this?**_ § Isabella asked, silver eyes hopeful.

Harry choked a laugh. § _ **Totally. Anything you want.**_ §

§ _ **My demands are as follows. Time with the red one's hair. Ten black mice, pleasantly plump as always. A visit to the Chamber of Secrets. A Chocolate Frog. And a nice warm bath given by you.**_ §

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Apparently, she was doing well if she could make demands. Well indeed.

Harry ran his hand over her scales and looked up, wondering what was going on in the world for the last few minutes. The clock clearly stated that another hour was up.

Dumbledork was kneeling by the little pier and was talking to a Mermaid. Behind the Mermaid, were several others and two were holding Hermione and the little blonde girl.

They were passed off to the professors and Dumbles concluded whatever he was doing. Harry was shocked to realize that the man had been speaking Mermish. People could  _learn_ that? Oh, wait, Salazantrix could speak it and she was a person once upon a time. Never mind.

Dumbles stood and used the amplifying spell to make himself be heard.

"The winner of this task, is Mr. Potter!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and claps of the students and spectators.

"With clever use of Gillyweed, Mr. Potter managed to locate his object and rescue his familiar, Isabella, from her cage. He was also the only champion to make it to the hostages. He even came back within the time frame given. We have decided to award him, all fifty points!"

Another round of cheering swept though the area.

Dumbles continued on. "In addition, Mr. Potter rescued Ms. Delacour from near death, when he was not required to do so. Therefore, we have concluded that he should be given a five-minute head start, in the final task!"

Harry frowned. That meant that the last task had to be something done by all the champions at once. But what could it be?

A stirring in the water, showed something appearing. Several people screamed as the head of a shark made itself known. Until it shrank down and become Viktor's head, that is.

He swam to the small pier and hoisted himself onto the wood. "I could not find anything down there," he stated, looking down.

He spotted Harry and made his way over. "Did you find your hostage?" he asked, sitting beside the younger teen.

Harry held up Isabella. "Yes. She nearly died because of the cold too."

Viktor sighed. "I could not find anything that seemed out-of-place. I didn't know vat to look for!"

"I found a muggle weapon," Harry stated, grabbing the Swiss Army Knife from beside him and holding it up for the Bulgarian to see.

"Oh. Vat is it?"

Setting Isabella carefully in his lap, Harry opened up the many sections of the object to show Viktor. "They're used for survival. It's called a Swiss Army Knife. Built in blades of different sizes, cork openers, mini shears, tweezers, screwdrivers and all sorts of things. There are many different kinds too. Though it was odd to see a muggle object in the lake, I could see the magic in it. That was the only reason I knew I could use it. I mean, we have muggleborn and halfblood students who could have lost it. The magic gave it away in the end."

Dumbles started speaking again. "Seeing as Mr. Krum ad Ms. Delacour never attained a magical object nor made it to the Mermaid village or to their hostages, we cannot award them any points for this task!"

Viktor's head bowed and he sighed.

Harry didn't like seeing him upset. He was sure Dumblefuck cheated in a round about way so that Harry could win. He didn't want Viktor to feel bad about it.

The second task was called to an end and Harry stood slowly, shaking off his stiff muscles. He approached Mr. Bagman and Percy, who was standing in for Mr. Crouch again.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that my headmaster cheated," he stated in a low tone.

The two wizards gaped for a moment, before he was pulled off to the side for a talk.

"Why would you think this, Mr. Potter?" Percy asked, trying to remain professional.

"Well, I'm the only person in the tournament who grew up in the muggle world. I think Dumbledore used muggle objects. This is a Swiss Army Knife. Anyone raised only in the magical world would never know what it was and therefore wouldn't think it odd to see one at the bottom of a lake."

Percy was frowning and looked at Bagman, "Sir, would that be constituted as cheating?"

"I'd have to check the rule book. Something like that hasn't happened before, at least, I'm sure it hasn't. But a very admirable thing for you to do, Mr. Potter! Honesty is a good trait. Very respectable."

Harry scoffed inwardly. This coming from the man who had offered to help him cheat not even three weeks prior?

Percy looked at Harry, "We'll get this sorted out, Mr. Potter. Any reason you would care about Headmaster Dumbledore trying to cheat for you?"

"Viktor is my friend. Has been since the World Cup. He wanted to try his best in this tournament and I want him to win. I wanted nothing to do with this. I made it known that I didn't want this. And yet the man who currently is on my 'least favorite person' list right along side Voldemort himself, is trying to cheat for me? It's wrong. And I won't stand for it. Especially since Viktor was so sad about not making it."

Percy gave him an approving smile and Bagman sighed. "Very noble of you, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and turned around, joining a disheartened Viktor and a finally awake Hermione.

* * *

Harry sat down at breakfast the next morning and the first thing he noticed, was that Hermione was in a horrible mood. The next thing, was that Viktor was watching his every move. Like he was a nice Golden Snitch ready to be caught by the famous Seeker.

Hermione threw the Daily Prophet she was holding, onto the table and huffed. "What a horrid woman!"

"Who?" he asked, looking down to the Prophet. There were two pictures, front page. One of him and Hermione and one of Hermione and Viktor.

"Rita Skeeter is claiming that Hermione is playing with yours and Viktor's hearts. That she's a home wrecker or some such nonsense and that she's using you both as a means to make herself known because of her lack of substantial blood status," Ron answered with a mouth full of food.

For a moment, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"One of the more intelligent things you have ever said, Ron," Harry stated.

"I have my smart moments!" the redhead countered.

Hermione re-captured Harry's attention in that moment. "Anyway, I've been getting hate mail left and right over this and it's become so bad, people are sending me curses and hexes and such!"

Harry glared at the paper. He really didn't like the green clad woman. She was an annoying twat.

He looked over to see Viktor's reaction and did a double take when he saw a bug sitting on his shoulder. More than that was that the bug had a magical signature. A bright fluorescent green, just like Rita's was.

His eyes widened and he reached out, snatching the bug off Viktor's shoulder and standing up. "I'll be right back!"

Harry dared from the Great Hall and made his way up to his dorm.

§ _ **Isabella!**_ § he called out.

The green snake hissed from her place on his pillows, § _ **What?**_ §

§ _ **I need your help!**_ §

The snake slithered to the center of the bed and lifted up. § _ **What is it?**_ §

§ _ **I'm holding a person who transfigured themselves into a bug. If she doesn't comply to my demands, will you eat her for me? I'll make it up to you.**_ §

If a snake could look disgusted, Isabella pulled off the look quite well. § _ **Fine. But you will owe me ten more black mice.**_ §

Harry nodded and added some of his magic to his palm, stunning the bug.

He then placed it on the floor and said, " _Revelus!_ "

He wasn't surprised to see Rita Skeeter laying on the floor of the dorm, unable to move.

"So, you decided that if you can't ruin my life, you ruin my friend's life? Oh no, Ms. Skeeter, it's simply not done. I care a lot about Hermione. She's been my friend since first year. However, we do not like each other in a romantic way and she likes Ron Weasley and her feelings are reciprocated, though neither know it. I don't like anyone. And as far as I know, Viktor doesn't like anyone either.

I know that you have no business within the school, when the tasks are not held. Dumbles has banned you from the grounds. The fact that you need to sneak in under Animagus transformation, means that you must be unregistered. The sentence to Azkaban for that, is five years. Enough time for the Prophet to get a replacement for you and with my reputation and the connections my godfather has, we can make it so you'll never be hired again.

So, you have the choice of doing as I say for the rest of your life without question, I tell the wizarding world your secret, or I can just have my snake, Isabella, deal with you."

He placed some anti-Animagus wards on the room and Rennervated her. She scrambled to her feet and backed away when she saw his wand trained on her position.

Isabella decided to make herself known and hissed loudly, drawing herself up on her belly.

"Now, Rita. Do we have an accord?"

* * *

_Lord Voldemort, greatest Dark Lord in the history of the wizarding world, reclined against his chair, looking down at his most faithful._

" _What has the boy been up to lately, Barty?"_

_Boy? When he stop thinking of him as a brat?_

" _My lord, Potter won the second task, being the only champion to actually find a spelled object, reach the Mer-village and get his hostage. He also saved the Delacour girl on his way back._

_Strangely enough, the person he'd surely miss, was a snake. His pet, Isabella. Potter lashed out at Dumbledore for putting a snake that was 'unused to cold climates', underwater without a heating charm. He insulted the old man's intelligence and stated that if she died, he'd pay the boy back. Apparently, she's a rare breed. So rare, the amount of them in existence is only a single digit number. She was expensive. Worth thousands of more Galleons than the prize money for the tournament."_

_Voldemort tried to think over the rarest breeds of snake out there. The one that came to mind, was a Basilisk. But even so, their numbers weren't in single digits. So what could it be? And so expensive too!_

_And he found it interesting that the boy felt a snake to be most important to him._

_He felt that way about Nagini. She was the only person who understood him. She was the only friend he ever had. She was his friend, not his pet. He wouldn't dare refer to someone so important to him, as a pet. The Death Eaters were pets. Nagini, was his only friend._

" _Potter is currently in the lead for the tournament and because he was so 'noble' in saving the girl when he nearly died, he's been given a five-minute lead in the final task."_

_Perfect! The boy's heroism was putting his plans into place. That was good._

" _Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion, is infatuated with the boy, but Potter doesn't seem to see it. Everyone else does. He hangs on the boy's every word. Sits next to him all the time. Watches when he thinks that brat doesn't know. Sent him a necklace for Yule, of Potter's name. Was exceedingly angry that he wasn't able to be Potter's date for the Yule Ball. Speaking of the ball, My lord._

 _I've never seen Potter look so sophisticated. His clothing was perfection, his manners were exemplary and he danced amazingly. He and Ms. Delacour, who surprisingly_ _asked **him**_   _to the ball, were Slytherin personified. She was dressed in silver and he was garbed in green and black. I know for a fact that Dumbledore did not like their choice of style and color."_

" _And the boy showed no aversion to wearing such colors?" Voldemort queried._

" _Not at all, my lord. He's displayed some very shocking amounts of logic and self-preservation. The Malfoy brat has tried starting fights, but keeps losing and ending up in the Hospital Wing. He tried to curse Potter, but hit his mudblood friend Granger, the know-it-all, and Potter retaliated with the same curse. Some time later, pictures of Malfoy with foot long front teeth, were circulating throughout the school. Potter and Granger were behind it._

_He's the best in DADA. Leagues beyond the other students. Better than the seventh years even. He managed to talk McGonagall into letting him drop Divination, since he labeled it as 'useless', and he was allowed to take a placement exam for Ancient Runes, which he claimed to been studying over the summer. The boy tested into sixth year Ancient Runes. He had to take the O.W.L. exam for it and passed with a 'O'. They were going to give him the N.E.W.T. exam, but he claimed that when he passed, he would have a free block which would have to be filled again until sixth year and there was nothing else in the curriculum that he wanted to subject himself to."_

_Coming into a new class and skipping several years worth of work, was rare. The mark of a prodigy, truly. Tom hadn't exactly done that. Once he reached third year, he had every class and tested out of them almost immediately, leaving core classes left. The Time-Turner had really helped. Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination were all perfected within a year and he managed to pass them all with 'O's. So while he was one type of prodigy, Potter was another, it seemed._

_A shame, to have to kill such a skillful young mind._

" _Continue to watch over him, Barty. I want to know all interesting facts. The boy is more amusing than I originally perceived."_

" _Of course, my lord."_

_Voldemort watched as Barty left the room._

_Nagini slithered in as Barty left and curled herself around his chair._

§ _ **You like that the hatchling is so like you,**_ §  _she hissed._

§ _ **I can't seem to help myself, Nagini. But I must kill him. I cannot let a threat to my existence and plans for the wizarding world, remain alive.**_ §

§ _ **Unless you vowed not to kill each other,**_ §  _Nagini suggested._

 _Voldemort's head snapped up and he looked upon Nagini with an interested gaze._ § _ **Yo**_ _ **u may have a point there, my long time friend.**_ §

* * *

 

**A/N: Another one done!**

**NOTE* -Harry is a Dark Wizard, but not evil. He is however, not against acting like a Slytherin to get what he wants. And yet he still has his 'have-to-save-everybody self. Just in case some of you thought he was too mean to Rita.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	15. The Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Isabella explore the Chamber of Secrets and meet Salazar Slytherin in portrait form. Harry finally addresses the issue with Viktor and the courting begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info on Isabella and her species. Harry will get his first kiss at the end!

**This what Harry looked like in the beginning.**

** **

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Harry sat up in bed, holding his head in his palms.

Barty said that Viktor liked him! As in,  _like_ liked him! How could he not notice it? Is that what Hermione had been grinning about all year? Now that he really thought about it, he understood. The looks and the constant watching. The stiff posture when they danced at the ball. The way Viktor smiled at him. Yeah, Viktor was smitten, with him!

How cold he not notice? Why did he have to find out from Voldemort's pet, that Viktor had it bad for him?

Did he hurt Viktor's feelings by not knowing about it?

He sighed. Things were going to be awkward from there on out.

On to other matters. From what he could gather, Voldemort did not want to kill him. But this whole prophecy thing seemed to be in the way. He couldn't afford to have a threat to his plans, living peacefully. His snake, Nagini, suggested a vow. Probably an Unbreakable Vow. So if there really was a prophecy out there, stating that Harry would be killing Voldemort, then it would be nullified as soon as he promised not to kill the man.

But he wouldn't make such a promise, at least not yet. While the man indeed had good ideas, he was still a murdering arsehole who was against muggleborns and muggles. He would not promise any such thing unless Voldie promised to give up his hatred against them.

Harry wasn't too fond of his relatives. The worst sort of muggles imaginable. But his hatred did not extend to  _all_ muggles. Sure, some were annoying with their religions or views on certain things, but that didn't mean they should all die.

To be honest, if Voldemort promised not to go after the muggles and muggleborns and leave them alone, he'd promise not to kill the man. Though the bastard did murder his parents, it was wartime and they knew what they were getting into. Beside, Voldemort did not have a hand in placing him with the Dursley's. He was supposed to go to Sirius. If Dumbledore wasn't such a manipulative old arse, Harry would have had a good life.

So while he was pissed that the man killed his parents, he understood some of the reason. And protecting himself from a prophecy was a good reason too. If he promised not to hunt down muggles and muggleborns, Harry could even entertain the idea of forgiving the prat.

But the possibility of that happening, was like a one in a million chance.

Not possible.

Harry laid back down and sighed. He was Harry Potter. He was just a teenager. Albeit a powerful one, but he was still young. It wasn't his  _job_ to fight the older, more experienced wizard. So what if a prophecy stated that he would kill him or be a threat or whatever? He didn't believe in Divination in the least. It was all a load of rubbish. Besides, prophecies require someone to know about them and believe in them, for them to really work.

Voldemort fell for it and attacked him. But that didn't mean Harry had to fall for it. Did it? No.

He'd have to think about it all later, when he was more awake.

Now, Voldemort seemed interested in the vow thing. And he had expressed a - _sadness?_ \- at the thought of killing Harry, now that it had been proven that he was skilled and powerful. Would there be a way to twist this to his advantage?

He sighed once more. This was too much to think about at night.

He rolled over and closed his eyes. He needed some sleep before he continued to think.

* * *

Harry used his Saturday morning, to disappear. By that, he took Isabella into the Chamber of Secrets, like she had demanded of him.

Harry, getting a lot better at wandless and wordless magic, was able to clear the blockage easily. He then led Isabella onward. Coming across the large skin, which he was surprised to find that it was still intact, Isabella spoke.

" _ **Thissss issss large. Worth much too. The Bassssilissssk who sssshed thissss wassss ancient,**_ " she told him.

Harry nodded, " _ **About a thoussssand yearssss old.**_ "

" _ **Amazing!**_ "

" _ **What do you mean 'worth much'?**_ "

" _ **Bassssilisssskssss are rare and body partssss are all expenssssive to wizardssss. They can be ussssed for many thingssss. Potionssss, wardssss, sssspellssss and pretty much anything.**_ "

" _ **You know, for a ssssnake, you're really knowledgeable,**_ " Harry commented.

" _ **I already told you that sssssnakessss are born with knowledge. Even over how much we are worth.**_ "

" _ **How much are you worth?**_ "

" _ **Much more than a Bassssilissssk. I'll tell you about how my breed of ssssnake came into being.**_ "

Harry nodded and continued along the rocky tunnel, until he reached the door with the snake on it.

" _ **Open,**_ " he hissed.

The snake moved around in the circle until all the pegs blocking the door, were gone. There was a hiss and then the door opened.

Harry entered slowly, looking around. Down the long corridor that was flanked on either side by the snake statues. Isabella hissed.

" _ **The chamber issss flooded," she told him. "There are more levelssss, inaccesssssible to ussss, beneath ussss.**_ "

" _ **How do you know that?**_ " Harry asked, looking at her oddly.

" _ **I can sssscent the water,**_ " she said, tongue appearing. " _ **And there issss much of it in here.**_ "

So not only was she a rare snake, she had super senses too.

At the end of the corridor, Harry could see the full chamber and laying on the dirty floor, was the Basilisk, completely whole.

" _ **You killed it when you were only twelve? A younger hatchling than you are now?"**_  Isabella asked.

" _ **Yessss.**_ "

" _ **Sssstrong hatchling, you are sssspecial, Hadrian.**_ "

Harry smiled as he ran his fingers along the scales of the Basilisk. They were odd. And the mouth was still wide open as it had been the last time he was there.

" _ **We sssshould check the chamber for an egg,**_ " Isabella suggested.

" _ **Why?**_ " Harry asked.

" _ **Bassssilisssskssss do not mate. They cannot actually do so, becausssse they are not born with what two leggerssss call gender. You ssssaid thissss one wassss nearly a thoussssand yearssss old. Bassssilisssskssss have a ssssubstancssse in their venom that allowssss them to lay one egg in their lifetime. They do not mate.**_ "

" _ **Sssso there aren't male and female Bassssilisssskssss?**_ " Harry queried.

" _ **Exactly.**_ "

" _ **Sssso they lay an egg and what'll come from it, issss a Belladonna?**_ "

" _ **Yessss. Belladonnassss have gender, ssssince you know that I am a female. But we cannot mate either. Nor can we lay eggssss. We're a ssssort of, eternal companion. We cannot be killed by any meanssss other than a Bassssilisssskssss gaze.**_ "

Harry frowned. That was kind of sad. Not being able to be killed unless by a rare snake. Living forever, not mating and no hatchlings of their own. Unfair!

" _ **I think I'm going to have to assssk Professsssor Ssssnape to teach me the Bubble Head Charm, if we want to explore the resssst of the chamber,**_ " he suggested.

" _ **Yessss! Yessss! Your meeting tonight! Assssk him then. We can come back tomorrow!**_ "

" _ **Okay then,**_ " he nodded.

" _ **And you can sssset the long-eared two leggerssss to cutting up the Bassssilissssk while we're gone,**_ " Isabella added.

"Dobby! Winky!"

Two pops were heard through the room as the Elves appeared before him. The look of disgust on both of their faces, was priceless.

"Master Harry, needs Dobby and Winky?" Dobby asked, looking up at him in confusion.

Harry nodded and motioned to the large snake lying on the cold floor beside them. "Do either of you know how to divvy up potions ingredients?"

They both nodded.

"Do you think you could take apart that Basilisk behind you and separate the parts to the proper places?"

Both Elves jumped at the size of the snake, but nodded.

"Dobby and Winky bes helping Potions Master a lot. We knows what to bes doing," Dobby assured with a nod.

"Thank you. Will it take long? I don't want you to exhaust yourselves."

Winky's eyes began to water. "Master Harry is so kind!"

Dobby nodded, "He is!"

Winky looked at the snake, "Elves bes having good, strong magic. We bes able to take care of snakey in about an hour or so, Master Harry."

"Good, thank you," Harry smiled, relieved that they wouldn't be spending days with the corpse.

"Now, this is the Chamber of Secrets. It lies miles beneath the school. If any snakes appear and you cannot kill or banish them, while I'm not here, I want you to get yourselves out immediately. Come get me and I'll try to take care of the problem, okay?"

The Elves both nodded frantically.

"When you are done with the snake parts, please tell me. Also, down the corridor, past the door, is a large skin. If you have store that up as well, that'd be exceedingly helpful."

Ear where flapping. "We bes happy to help, Master Harry," Dobby smiled.

"Thank you both. While you are working, I'm going to see if I can find anything else in here."

The Elves nodded and snapped their fingers, several jars appearing beside them. He paused before going anywhere, wondering where the bloody hell they came from, before shrugging his curiosity off. Some things couldn't be explained and that was that.

Isabella was staring at the large head. " _ **You sssshould go over there,**_ " she said.

Harry did as ordered, freezing all the water around the head, in case he fell. If he remembered correctly, the Basilisk had popped out of the water, meaning it went pretty far down and he didn't want to get wet nor risk Isabella because of it.

" _ **It'ssss made of Jade. Nicssse.**_ "

Harry looked at the green snake resting upon his shoulders and asked, " _ **Why do you know that?**_ "

" _ **I'm amazing. Make it open.**_ "

" _ **Open.**_ "

Nothing happened.

" _ **Are you ssssure it'ssss ssssomething that can be opened?**_ "

" _ **Yessss. You ssssaid the other Sssspeaker opened it. What did he ssssay to it?**_ "

Oh yeah. He forgot all about that part.

" _ **Sssspeak to me, Sssslytherin. Greatesssst of the Hogwartssss Four!**_ "

The large mouth opened.

" _ **Sssslytherin musssst have been full of himsssself.**_ "

" _ **Enter the room,**_ " Isabella ordered, leaning off his shoulder to try to get closer.

" _ **If you're sssso eager, you go firsssst!**_ "

" _ **You would endanger me?**_ "

" _ **You can only be killed by a Bassssilissssk gaze! You'll be fine! Hey! Doessss that mean you wouldn't have died from the cold water in the lake?!**_ "

She looked at him and her tongue flicked out to touch his nose. " _ **I wouldn't have perisssshed. But I would have been unconsssscioussss for weekssss, sssso I was ill. Sssso there!**_ "

" _ **I cried for you! And you acted like you had ssssuffered ssssome big trial. No more black micssse and no more red hair!**_ "

" _ **Fiddle-sssstickssss,**_ " Isabella grumbled.

After giving her a good glare, he slowly approached the large hole and stepped inside.

It was a long cylinder like room, long enough for the Basilisk to reside in. In the back of the room, which was about as tall as Harry, was a door that looked similar to the one for the entrance to the corridor. Pegs and all.

" _ **Open,**_ " he hissed.

The pegs moved back as the metal snake made its way around the circle, hissing as it went.

There was a loud whoosh of air, before the door opened inwardly, much like Jocasta's portrait.

" _Lumos_."

A bright light completely engulfed the room and he looked around. It was a library. A large one at that. And on the far side of the room, opposite the door, was a large portrait of a man, dressed in green robes and wearing many jewels. In his left hand, was a large scepter, made of what looked to be silver. It was fanciful and he found himself impressed at the forgery.

The man's hair was a mix of black and white. Like salt and pepper. It was pulled back in what he assumed to be a braid, or maybe a low ponytail. Around his shoulders, was a large green snake with yellow eyes. The man's eyes were a bright green and he had a small, black goatee. His jaw was angular and if Harry was going to be honest, he'd admit that he was jealous and wished he looked that good.

Then again, he was only fourteen, going on fifteen. Did he really need to look like that at his age?

Harry ventured over to one of the bookcases, which he realized, were filled with hissing books!

Isabella seemed intrigued and looked to Harry, before motioning to the bookcase in front of them, with her head.

Harry cleared his throat, " _ **Which one of you dealssss only with potionssss?**_ "

" _ **Me!**_ " several voices called out.

He looked back and forth between the voices and felt a flashback coming on. This was just like that time in the Black Ancestral Library.

He touched a book, " _ **Are you a potionssss book?**_ "

" _ **Yessss, Sssspeaker.**_ "

Harry pulled it off the shelf and check the cover to see a white snake with red eyes, looking up at him.

" _ **You are the Sssspeaker. I like your eyessss.**_ "

" _ **Thank you. I like yourssss as well.**_ "

" _ **Ssssuch a nicssse Sssspeaker. You will do well.**_ "

" _ **Yessss he will!**_ "

Harry jumped, high. He then spun around, looking for where the adult male voice was coming from.

" _ **Over here, lad.**_ "

Looking up, Harry made eye contact with the portrait of the fancy man. He didn't think it was like the other portraits in Hogwarts. It hadn't moved when he walked in.

Cautiously, Harry approached the portrait. With a wave of his wand, all the lamps in the room where lit and he was able to focus his wand on other things. " _Nox_."

He looked back to the man and frowned. " _ **Who are you?**_ "

The man smirked and Harry felt a pang of jealousy again. He wished he was that good-looking.

" _ **I'm Ssssalazar Sssslytherin, and you are insssside my chamber.**_ "

The teen's mouth fell open with an audible pop. He gaped for the better portion of a minute, before catching himself and straightening himself out.

" _ **Assss in, the Hogwartssss Founder?**_ "

A nod.

" _ **Head of Sssslytherin?**_ "

Another nod.

" _ **The man who created all thosssse ssssecret passsssagewayssss in the casssstle?**_ "

A smirk alongside the nod.

" _ **The guy whosssse head I just crawled through to get back here?**_ "

Nod.

" _ **The man who put a large Bassssilissssk in an ancient chamber he created that liessss sssseveral milessss beneath Hogwartssss, putting it out of the wardssss and making it undetectable by the Ministry?**_ "

Nod.

" _ **The man who put said Bassssilissssk down here sssso he could unleassssh it upon the muggleborn sssstudentssss and sssstop them from corrupting magic any further?**_ "

This got him a confused look. " _ **I never oncssse ssssent Avianna after sssstudentssss!**_ "

Harry scoffed, switching to English accidentally, "Sorry if I find that hard to believe, but your heir is out there, attacking muggles and muggleborns in your name. Slytherin is not a respected House. They're considered 'evil'. In the last century, your heir, the only remaining person of even partial Slytherin blood, became a powerful Dark Lord and recruited most of his followers from Slytherin. Because of his actions, people don't favor Slytherins. He's pretty much given Slytherin a bad name.

Slytherins are hated and accosted all the time. Most people don't even want to entertain the idea that it's the person and not the House, that's evil.

Hell, he used extremely Dark Magic to send your Basilisk after the students(once fifty years ago and the other two years ago) and then kidnapped my friend and brought her into the chamber. I had to save her and in turn, kill your deadly snake, because he ordered her to attack me.

All muggleborns were targeted. And in everything, he says everything is done in your name. On your desires to purge the school. That he's following your wishes.

So, you'll have to forgive me when I say that I think what you just said was a load of codswallop."

Salazar's eyes, were huge. In fact, he looked affronted and insulted.

"Young man, I have never held any negative feelings for muggleborns. Muggles, I hate, yes, but not muggleborns."

Harry glared, "And why should I believe you? The students of your House make Slytherins come across as liars and cheaters who have no respect for anyone and think themselves better because most of them are purebloods."

"I detest Muggles. They are disgusting creatures with no manners. Muggleborns are not, however, even if they  _come_ from Muggles. Reason being, Lady Magick herself has deemed them special enough to deserve the gift of her magick. And I do not support the killing of either. Muggles, unfortunately, are needed to make Muggleborns. And some Squibs marry Muggles and have magical children. A Squib born to a pureblood family, is still a pureblood. They just have no access to their magic. A lot of supposed Muggleborn students are born of at least one Squib, but most do not know it. Nor do they know of the procedure they may undertake at Gringotts in order to see for themselves."

Harry didn't really know what to believe. This all sounded extremely plausible, but at the same time, he was hesitant to trust a Slytherin. It was just, something he got used to over the years and it was a reaction that would take time to break.

There was a pop and beside him, stood Dobby.

"Master Harry, we bes finished cutting up the big snakey."

"Thank you, Dobby. I'll come with you to check them all out."

He looked up at Salazar. "I will be back tomorrow. If you are anything like Salazantrix, who has helped me out a great deal this school year, then I will listen to what you have to say and cast judgement afterward."

Turning on his heel, Harry stalked from the room, Dobby following behind him. The door closed and he made his way down the cylinder and out into the open chamber.

In front of him on the cold, dingy floor of the chamber, where hundreds of jars. All filled with different items. There was no sign of the Basilisk corpse.

"Could you separate one jar of each thing for me?" he asked, while pulling off his tie.

They nodded and ask they situated his request, he transfigured his tie into a bag and then placed and undetectable extension charm that he had learned from Hermione, inside it.

Once he was sure it was set to go. He started placing the separated jars inside. Snape better appreciate this.

Harry waved his wand and placed a stasis charm on the remaining jars.

"Dobby, you can go to my trunk in the dorm and get my Gringotts key. After that, will you both take these to the Goblins and have them placed within my vault?"

Both Elves nodded, their ears flapping eagerly.

"Thank you for your hard work, you two."

The two bowed, before both disappearing with small pops or noise.

Harry sighed and leaned back, popping his arms as he stretched. Looking at his watch, he nodded. It was time to meet, Snape.

* * *

Entering the Room of Requirement, Harry made eye contact with Snape, and smirked.

The dark man glowered at him immediately. "Well, brat? Are you going to  **keep me waiting**  any longer?"

Harry grinned and mentally requested a table, from the room. It appeared before him.

"I came across something that costs a lot of money. I figured I'd let you have first dibs before letting the Goblins sell them all."

He set the bag down and pushed it toward the glaring man.

Snape approached with caution and hesitantly pulled a jar out of the bag. One look at it and he gasped, before placing it down gently and holding his hand over his heart.

"Where, Mr. Potter, did you come across Basilisk skin?"

"Down in the Chamber of Secrets."

A very unSnape like reaction was sputtering and maybe choking on air or saliva. Either or, he was totally out of his element.

Harry proceed to empty the contents of the bag onto the table and he seriously wondered if the Potions professor was going to have a heart attack of some sort of attack. He looked ready to keel over.

"Isabella encouraged me to have the Goblins sell all the parts, because they're worth a lot. I figured, a thank you was in order, so I'm giving you some of each part, free. That way, you don't have to pay the ridiculous prices that the Goblins will no doubt be charging, once everything is taken care of."

"Do you not realize... **how much**  you are just giving away?" Snape inquired, fanning himself with his hand.

Harry shrugged. "A lot, apparently, but it's in return for your continued help and your silence on my secrets. You are not required to keep secrets for me, nor is it your job to train me, but you do both."

"You sent me a gold cauldron with a gold ladle and stirring rod! I should think that constitutes as  **payment enough**!"

"To some, but you also forget that you're my favorite professor and I think you're entitled to some nice things for all you've done. Do not complain. Do not deny the gifts. They are yours."

Snape stared for a moment, before scoffing and turning away, "You're a  **smug**  little brat."

Harry smirked again. "I guess so. Now, will you teach me the Bubble Head Charm?"

* * *

_**Host Headmaster cheats for Hogwarts Champion!** _

_My dear readers you are not going to believe the travesty that has befallen the Tri-Wizard Tournament!_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, has been found guilty of tampering with the Second Task in order to ensure that his own champion, Hadrian James Potter, would be the victor._

_The renowned headmaster had been in charge of the task and was to enchant several objects that were crucial to the freeing of the captives that each champion was to rescue. Within the rules, it is stated that the Host must choose something that is common knowledge for the competitors, in whatever task. Instead, Mr. Dumbledore chose muggle artifacts, knowing full well that Mr. Potter would be the only one to notice them._

_And who should present the information of Mr. Dumbledore's duplicitous actions? Why,_ _**his own champion** _ _! Yes! Mr. Hadrian James Potter immediately went to Mr. Ludovic Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Mr. Percival Ignatius Weasley, assistant to Mr. Bartemius Crouch Sr., Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, who was standing in for Mr. Crouch while he was ill._

_Many of you may wonder why Mr. Potter would warn anyone about his Headmaster cheating for him. According to Mr. Bagman, Mr. Potter does not approve of cheating and stated that he was unhappy about the whole situation. That Headmaster Dumbledore is his 'least favorite person alongside Voldemort himself'. Yes! He easily said You-Know-Who's name without a flinch!_

_In consequence for Mr. Dumbledore's actions, Mr. Potter's five-minute head start in the final task has been revoked. Not as a punishment to Mr. Potter of course, but just to make it even for the other two champions. Also, the two remaining champions have been given forty points each, in restitution for Headmaster Dumbledore's actions._

_The final task is now under close scrutiny, to ensure that the Host does not attempt to tamper with anything nor employ any use of trickery whatsoever._

_This reporter hopes that the final task will be able to come to pass without issue._

_For information on Headmaster Dumbledore… see page 7(a)._

_For information on the Tri-Wizard Tournament… see pages 5 & 6._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Rita Skeeter._

* * *

Harry lounged across the large sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. Across from him, where Hermione and Ron, who were playing wizard's chess. Hermione was losing her patience. She was just like Harry. Not good at chess at all.

Viktor walked into the room then. Harry flushed slightly, thinking about what he had learned a few nights prior. It had been difficult to act normal, but he had a feeling that his Slytherin side was sowing, allowing him to remain neutral in action and mind, when in front of the school.

He immediately looked to Harry and smiled. Harry moved aside slightly, sitting up to make room.

"Yoo did not haff to do that," Viktor said as he sat, making himself comfortable.

Harry shrugged, "If you were anyone other than Mione, Ron or the twins, I wouldn't have bothered. However, I do what I can for my friends."

It was an attempt. A very poor one, yes, but still an attempt. He wanted to get it across that he wasn't interested in a romantic relationship, without having an embarrassing conversation about feelings.

So, if he continuously made remarks about Viktor being his friend, maybe he'd get the point and shift his interests, without there being any drama.

Harry saw Hermione send him an unimpressed look and he had a strange feeling that she understood what he was doing. By that look, he wasn't going about it the right way. But what way could it be done without absolute mortification ensuing?!

Harry could see Viktor sort of put off at his simple statement.

Harry sighed and let out a groan. "Viktor, can I talk to you for a moment?"

As he stood, he noticed the approving glance Hermione threw his way and he sneered in return.

Viktor looked excited as he followed Harry up to his dorm. Harry summoned a chair and sat on his bed, waiting for Viktor to take a seat.

"Viktor, it has been recently brought to my attention, that you may have deeper feelings for me, than just friendship."

The large Bulgarian flushed instantly and Harry sighed, knowing that this would be a battle.

"Uh...so, I just want to say that I don't hold any negative feelings for that sort of relationship. However, I  _am_ young and my experience with men is...um…"

Harry stopped and looked away for a moment. Steeling himself, he looked back to Viktor.

"A strange man pulled me into a dark area when I was twelve and he  _touched me_ , Viktor. He tried to  _do_ things to me. I was scared. I didn't understand why he was saying such weird things and why he was doing what he was doing. I was terrified. I accidentally killed him before he could do anything super drastic, but I'm hesitant over things like that. Like what he wanted from me. With anyone, not just men. I went to Hermione for help and she explained everything. But even though I know it's over and he didn't get far, I know I'm not ready for a relationship, nor am I interested in anyone.

I don't want you to think I'm leading you on. I truly didn't know you were interested in me and I had to hear from a second-hand source about how 'obvious' you were. Imagine me when sitting here and putting all of your actions to thought and realizing that it was all true.

I just, don't want you to be sad if this doesn't work out the way you want."

Harry was looking down by the time he finished. He was embarrassed about having to explain that night. But he didn't know how to make Viktor understand. He didn't know how to deal with these kinds of things!

Harry jumped when Viktor leaned in close and placed his large hands on Harry's cheeks.

"May I?"

What was he asking for? Harry didn't know what was going on. Why was Viktor getting closer?

Throwing caution to the wind, the younger teen nodded, wondering what was going to happen.

Viktor closed the distance and Harry finally understood what was going on. Viktor had wanted to kiss him.

The act where people put their lips together. A kiss. Not on the cheek. That was a sweet kiss usually by loved ones. But this was a romantic kiss. Something that lovers and married couples did. Hermione told him all about it.

His mouth was tingling. A strange feeling, unlike anything he had ever felt before.

What was it? This never happened when Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Was it because Viktor was a bloke? Or maybe because he was kissing Harry on the mouth and not on the cheek? Would the same thing happen if someone else kissed his lips?

One of Viktor's hands moved toward Harry's hair. Fingers began caring through it softly. Surprisingly, for being a big bulky Bulgarian, Viktor was very gentle.

Harry's head was anchored by that large warm hand and he was pushed closer to Viktor's body. Much closer.

The tingling made him warm.

He could say that it was nice, in a confusing way. Harry didn't know what made it nice, but he that was what it was. Nice.

Viktor pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Harry, I find myself liking yoo a lot more than I originally believed. It may not be love, but it is strong as vell. I vould like to ask permission to court yoo."

Harry's waited until his head cleared, before looking up at Viktor. "Is that like dating?"

Viktor smiled and backed away slightly. "It is a period of time vere ve may develop a much closer relationship. Just because yoo allow me to court yoo, does not mean yoo have to marry me. It is consideration, but not necessity. Also, during courtship period, yoo may be courted by as many as yoo like. Unless one asks for yoor hand and yoo feel complete vit them and accept them, the courtship period vill not end."

Harry nodded in understanding. He liked Viktor. He was a very good friend. Could he ever possibly think of him in a romantic way? He didn't know. This courtship period would let him get to know Viktor on a much closer level though. And Viktor was not like the blond man. He was kind.

Looking up at his friend, Harry smiled. "I accept."

**A/N: Another is done. For anyone who cares to know, their relationship won't end with marriage. So don't get hissy. It's still Harry/Voldemort.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	16. Moony, Padfoot and the Final Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moony and Padfoot visit and the Third Task begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry displays use of wandless magic. He doesn't understand how big of a deal it is, meaning it's a natural talent.
> 
> Warning, Viktor and Harry are truly courting.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie aren't mine.**

**I have no beta,**

**ENJOY!**

"So what are you both up to?"

The twins jumped with a loud cry and turned to face him in shock. Harry withheld the urge to snicker by keeping a straight face. In was his chance to practice being a Slytherin.

Fred looked at George. George looked at Harry. Harry was looking at Fred expectantly. They were at a standstill momentarily.

Fred sighed and turned, motioning for him to get closer. So, he plopped himself down on the floor in front of them and waited for an explanation.

Fred decided to be the spokesperson for both of them, first.

"As you know, we like creating pranks and such. And that our favorite store of all, is Zonko's."

Harry nodded. This was pretty much common knowledge to everyone in the school.

George was nodding also and Fred relinquished the speech to him. "Well, a lot of people don't know that we develop our  _own_ pranks. Despite what some may think, we  _do_ take classes seriously. Potions, Transfiguration and Charms, to be exact."

"You see," Fred started. "We want to have our own joke shop. But to do what we want to do, you need to have intimate knowledge of these three subjects. To create a potion that will turn your hair pink and give it purple polka dots, you need to know what you are doing, so you don't accidentally kill the person who ingested the potion."

Harry nodded, understanding where they were going.

George sighed, "Well, our pranks and developments are very important to us. We've known what we wanted to do with our lives, since we were six. So we began studying the branches of magic that were particularly related to our ideas."

"So far," Fred said. "We've created Skiving Snackboxes. All the things you need to get out of the class you hate most. Fainting Fancies, induce fainting. Fever Fudge gives you a mid-grade fever, enough to get you out of class. Nosebleed Nougat, only lasts a limited time but enough of an effect for the need of a blood replenishing potion from Pomfrey. Finally, there is the Puking Pastille, which makes you throw up whatever's in your stomach. Make sure to eat something before taking one though. It's better on your health."

"So, all these things are great, but you have to ingest them. We have to know what we're doing in order to sell these things to people. Our mail-order business is doing pretty well."

"But we want a shop of our own. Where mum won't barge in and destroy all of our hard work because she wants us to work in the Ministry and because she doesn't support our dream. We need space to invent, we need money to get the space and we are currently lacking in the funds department."

George sighed, "We bet our whole life savings with Bagman and he cheated us. So, not only are we penniless, but we're a bit downhearted as well. Mum really doesn't like our ideas. She claims they're ridiculous and a waste of time. It's kind of sad that our own mum isn't supportive of our dreams, and it's wearing us down."

Harry frowned. "You're really dedicated to this dream of yours? Do you have other things you're going to sell?"

Their eyes brightened instantly and Fred pulled out a large piece of parchment.

"We have all sorts of ideas. We really want to get started on them. We're currently perfecting our Ton-Tongue Toffees, which make your tongue grow and turn purple. Canary Creams, which turn the eater into a Canary temporarily."

"And we also have a section for the ladies. We call it the WonderWitch Line. Crush Blush, makes the drinker become infatuated with the giver. Cupid Crystals pretty much have the same reaction. Also on the same list are Kissing Concoction, Flirting Fancies, Twilight Moonbeams, First Love Beguiling Bubbles and Heartbreak Teardrops. Then we have, Everlasting Eyelashes, makes them longer and nicer."

"Then we have actual objects and not potions and snacks. We want to make a hat that makes you invisible for a certain period of time. Or a hat that will change your outfit or give you a disguise. We have all these ideas, but we need some things first before going about them. We got the O.W.L. grades necessary and we have to make sure we get the same grades in our N.E.W.T.s."

Harry's brow furrowed, "And what grades do you have to get?"

"You have to get an O.W.L. which is an A for Acceptable, an E for Exceeds Expectations or an O for Outstanding. We got Outstanding in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. That's six between us."

"Getting Outstanding on our N.E.W.T.s will make getting our dream job easier. And then there's the money issue," Fred sighed.

Harry sat back, "So, you both need money for a shop? How much would it cost to rent the space or buy some to build on it?"

"Buying land itself isn't so bad," George said with a nod.

"Yeah, it's the construction afterwards that would cost a lot. It would be better for us to rent. Maybe make a large down payment that would get us through the first months without having to pay rent for a while, so we can get ourselves up to speed," Fred added.

"So, would a thousand Galleons be enough to start everything?" Harry asked conversationally.

Fred nodded, "About. We have our eye on this building in Diagon Alley. Five hundred Galleon down payment. Anything after could be used to purchase ingredients that we would need. We're working to get there. We were able to earn about fifty Galleons this year alone, from our sales. Hopefully, next year will be better."

"So," Harry began. "Say I were to win the tournament and give you the reward money. How soon would you be able to start opening your shop?"

The two gaped at him for a solid moment, before George spoke.

"As soon as we graduate, actually."

"Deal."

They floundered.

"You mean you would just-"

"-give us the money? Like it's-"

"-nothing all that important-"

"-to you?"

Harry looked between them for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah. I did  _not_  want to be a part of this tournament. And I know that I'm in the lead. I  _will_ most likely win, even though I haven't done much. It'd be better if the money went to something worthwhile and not useless, like another expensive animal. And if I don't win, I'll give you a start-up for your business. Like I'm a silent investor or partner, however you'd want to see it."

The twins shared a look.

"Harry, mate we would never forget this," Fred said seriously.

George nodded along with what his brother was saying. "Yes. This is a very big deal to us."

" **You'd get privileges that others wouldn't,** " they finished together.

He shrugged, "I don't need anything. But I'd like to help if I can."

Fred and George looked at each other and did that silent talking with the eyes thing that they always did. They then turned to him, with matching mischievous grins on their faces and said, " **Welcome Harry, to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.** "

* * *

This year was just full of surprises. Truly it was. McGonagall appeared at least _four times_. And now she was coming around for a _fifth_!

She then dropped the bombshell that for the week leading up to the third task, the champions' parents and guardians would be visiting. Meaning that Sirius and Remus would be there when he and Fleur and Viktor would be doing the last task.

Wicked!

It was during the weekend in late June, when the Great Hall doors were thrust open during breakfast, by a very familiar figure.

Standing in the doorway, was Sirius, who was grinning largely.

He strutted down the aisle and grabbed Harry up into a bear like hug.  _Something Hagrid would be proud of,_  Harry thought.

"Pup!"

Remus had a lot more physical control and casually strolled into the hall, smiling and waving to some of the students who recognized him and called out a 'good morning Professor Lupin'.

Harry was passed off to Moony and then thankfully set gently on the ground.

"Padfoot, Moony, I'd like to introduce you to Viktor Krum."

Viktor, who had stood when Harry had, bowed at the waist to Harry's guardians.

Sirius obviously noticed who he was immediately, Remus, not so much.

"You're the Seeker for Bulgaria," he stated, shaking the large teen's hand.

Viktor nodded to him and then shook Remus's hand. "Yes. It is nice to meet yoo."

Harry flushed as he proceeded to try to get his next few words out.

"Moony, Padfoot, Viktor is courting me."

The Great Hall went silent.

* * *

_**Quidditch Star Courting the Boy-Who-Lived!** _

_That's right ladies and gentlemen. Harry Potter is currently being courted! And by whom, some of you may ask. Well this reporter has found out from several eye witnesses, that Mr. Potter admitted openly to his godfather Sirius Black, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that his fellow Tri-Wizard Champion, Viktor Krum was courting him!_

_Yes, my fellows. It seems that Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum are both off the market as of right now. Unless either decide to expand their courting limits that is._

_How will this affect their positions within the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you may wonder? Well, according to many eye witnesses, the two have vowed to give it their all and that there will be no hard feelings between them, despite the winner._

_This reporter hopes that the two have a wonderful courtship that has a very pleasant outcome._

_For more information on Harry Potter… see page 2, 3 & 4._

_For more information on Viktor Krum… see page 5._

_For more information on Sirius Black… see page 7(a & b)._

_For more information on the Tri-Wizard Tournament… see page 10 & 11._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Rita Skeeter._

* * *

Sirius and Remus had taken the information pretty well. Remus was surprisingly the one to pull Viktor aside and question him over his intentions. Sirius was perfectly fine with letting Remus handle it.

Viktor came back, a changed man. He sat stiffly for the rest of the meal and did not look at Harry once.

The teen in question, set Moony a querying look. The man just smiled serenely and took a drink of tea that appeared for him.

Once the afternoon meal had passed, Harry was carted off by his godfathers, leaving his friends and boyfriend behind.

Down by the lake, they immediately engaged him in conversation about the final task and finally decided to give him a test duel, between them both. Remus and Sirius against Harry.

The two older men stood opposite him, waiting for it to begin.

"One...two...THREE!"

Both Remus and Sirius shot off a double  _Expelliarmus_ at him, which he sidestepped easily.

Harry, whom had been working on wordless casting with Snape, immediately sent a silent  _Bombarda_ toward Remus while simultaneously ducking underneath the tickle jinx Sirius sent at him.

Remus was able to deflect his spell and returned the effort with a silent  _Expelliarmus_. Harry noticed the color however and waved his other hand, redirecting it toward Sirius.

Sirius gaped for a second, but was able to cut through it with a  _Diffindo_.

Harry followed it up with a Confringo, while waving his left hand at Remus, using his magic to sweep his feet out from under him. He quickly disarmed the Werewolf and pointed both wands at Sirius, whom he proceeded to assault as quickly as he could.

Sirius managed to block the blasting curse with some ease, but Harry did not let up.

With his own wand, he cast  _Reducto_ and with Remus's wand, he sent a swift  _Avis_ in Sirius's direction, letting the birds overwhelm him.

Amidst the commotion of Sirius trying to fight back, Harry managed to hit him with the  _Tongue-Tying Curse_ , thereby stopping all chance of verbal magic.

Sirius did not have very good concentration, which meant that wordless magic came much harder to him.

Harry used that as an opportunity to use more silent spells on his godfather, until he succeeded in disarming him.

Sirius stood there for a moment, staring at him in shock. Remus was sitting up slightly, though still reclining on the ground. Both seemed baffled.

"Harry, you managed to defeat two fully grown wizards. One was previously an Auror who had specific training for something like this," Remus pointed out in awe.

Harry gave a grin. Snape's lessons where really helpful.

"Not only that, but he also used two wands at once!" Sirius said, looking excited.

Remus nodded and accepted Sirius's hand in helping him off the ground.

Harry handed the wand over and shrugged. "I don't see how that's a big deal. I've used all of my friends' wands. Mione, Ron, the twins, Viktor. It's just something I do, nothing special."

"Harry, it is very clear that you do not understand the significance of what you have done. Mr. Ollivander has always said that 'the wand chooses the wizard'. Using someone else's wand, when you have not won its allegiance by defeating them in a duel, is nearly impossible! Very few people possess the ability to wield two wands at once. Let alone have one of them not be their own!" Remus explained.

Sirius nodded, "And I noticed that you just waved your hand at Moony and he fell over. Wandless and wordless magic is also rare, pup."

Harry sighed, "I've been doing things like this for a while. Mione and Ron told me last year about the wandless and wordless magic part, but I never knew about the two wands thing. Maybe Mione doesn't know about that."

"Ms. Granger is a well of information true, but books on wandlore are not common in bookstores or even in Hogwarts. So she may have never even read about it, to be honest," Remus said.

"How did you get so good, pup?"

Harry waited a second, before saying, "I've been training in the Room of Requirement since last year."

The truth, technically. He left out the part about Snape, but it was still truth.

His godfathers stared at him for a few moments in silence, before Remus whispered, "You know where it is?"

He nodded and they both gasped.

"We could never find it to put it on the map!" Sirius said.

"Wait, you can add stuff to the map?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Pup, will you show us the legendary room?" Sirius asked, looking excited.

He shrugged, "Sure."

"YES!"

* * *

The final week leading up to the third task was great, in Harry's opinion.

Viktor's parents, the Minister of Bulgaria, Borislav Krum and his wife Kseniya Krum, arrived two days after Moony and Padfoot did. Both seemed happy to hear that Viktor was courting Harry.

Using the last weekend before the task, Viktor took Harry to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, a well-known couples spot.

It wasn't a bad experience per se, but it was too pink. What guy wants to be surrounded by so much frills and pink? Even if he's homosexual. And the couples! They had  _no problem_  expressing themselves, that was for sure.

Viktor had cast a light Notice-Me-Not Charm, which saved Harry from the embarrassment of looking anywhere but at Viktor and seeing something he did not want to see.

He learned more about Viktor in that small hour within the frilly shop.

He truly was obsessed with Quidditch, like Harry was. And his favorite color was also green, though Harry had to wonder if it was for the same reasons. Viktor could play the magical guitar and preferred classical music as opposed to the Weird Sisters, who played at the Yule Ball. He did not like dancing or politics and hated fighting with anyone. He was also very shy around new people and got flustered easily. Usually when Harry smiled in his direction.

Viktor tended to ball his hands into fists when he was nervous or uncomfortable. He'd chew his bottom lip when confused. Flush when embarrassed. He had perfect posture when sitting, but lumbered around when on his feet. He had no grace when walking, but in the air, he was amazingly skilled.

Viktor's birthday was in July also. The twenty-sixth. He was born in 1976, in Bulgaria. He'd been Seeker since he was sixteen, having gotten permission from his parents to join, so long as he kept up with his grades. He was also a Dark Wizard, but wasn't evil or against muggleborns like those in Durmstrang were.

Apparently, the school did not allow muggleborns to attend. He didn't like that. Harry wasn't too fond of the thought either.

Once their 'date' was over, Viktor took him back to Hogwarts on his Firebolt.

For the rest of the evening, Sirius was making all sorts of kissing noises, which had poor Harry in a little snit. Mostly because Viktor had not kissed him again. Only held his hand lightly.

Remus was a lot kinder about their 'date' than Sirius. He gave Harry advice when he needed it and explained why Viktor wanted to hold his hand so much. Viktor liked him and wanted physical contact that didn't scare him away. That was sweet.

It showed that Viktor cared about his feelings and that he didn't want to hurt Harry. He understood why Harry was a little unsure of romantic things and kept himself in check. He also knew that Harry was much younger than him and that meant that they legally couldn't take anything far.

Not that Harry minded that part. He knew for a fact that he wasn't ready for something like that yet. He was definitely too young and inexperienced in the emotions between couples to actually understand it all.

That evening, Harry was put through a small course of trials by Snape. Where he had to run and dodge while fighting off curses fired by the dark professor.

Just 'preparing' him, for the final task.

And Harry already knew what it was. If people paid attention, they would notice that something was off about the Quidditch stadium. From Gryffindor Tower, he could clearly see that it was filled with Merlin knows what. But all he knew, was that it was large and green. He didn't know what it was constructed of, but he could see the designs within, which led him to believe that it was a maze of some sort.

And every time the wind blew, the design within would change, which meant that it was a magical maze that would possibly change once they were all inside.

Great.

* * *

" _You know what your duty is, Barty."_

_Barty knelt before him, head bowed. "Of course my lord. It will be done. Of that I have no doubt in my mind."_

_Voldemort smirked. "Good. I want him restrained immediately. You know the ritual by heart now?"_

" _Yes, my lord. I will not fail you."_

" _I know you won't. You are not my most faithful for no reason, Barty."_

" _Thank you, my lord."_

" _You are dismissed."_

_Voldemort smiled to himself. It was all coming to fruition. Soon, he'd have a body back. Soon, his plans would be set into motion. Soon, he'd be free to do as he pleased. No longer confined to this pathetic both that housed him. No longer weak._

_Nagini slither across his shoulders. "_ _ **You will be normal oncssse more?**_ "

" _ **Yessss. I sssshall return to my former glory. Lord Voldemort sssshall risssse again.**_ "

" _ **And the hatchling that issss ssssimilar to you?**_ "  _she inquired._

" _ **He will die.**_ "

_Nagini gave an exasperated hiss. "_ _ **Or you forcssse him to vow not to harm you and you raisssse him assss your hatchling.**_ "

" _ **The boy would never make ssssuch a promisssse to me of all people. It issss a losssst hope, Nagini.**_ "

" _ **Fine.**_ "

* * *

Voldemort and Barty were up to something. Apparently, he was completely sure that he was going to get a body back, by that evening, or something like that.

But he never said how he'd get it back. Just something about a ritual.

Harry sighed. Too much stress on the day of the final task. Way too much for him to have to worry about. So, he just decided to block all thoughts on Voldemort until after the task. When he had time to think about the annoying prat.

Once again, there were special outfits created for the champions. Harry's were green and black like the previous times.

Hermione had managed to teach Harry the advanced version of her  _Point Me_  spell. Because he found out that they had to find the Tri-Wizard Cup in the maze and he would have preferred that it go much easier in there than him walking around blindly.

And then they were informed of the creatures that the decided to put in the maze. Harry had to wonder if it was going to be like the first task or would it be even harder?

He, Viktor and Fleur were left in three different openings to the maze. The gathered crowd was cheering.

Amelia Bones, Minister for Magic, had to step in for Percy. because he had been called in for questioning regarding the disappearance of Barty Crouch Sr. So she was to be the judge in his place.

Sirius and Remus wished him good luck in the task and told him to try his best. Viktor pretty much said the same thing and gave him a parting kiss on the cheek.

Harry smiled at him and then to Fleur, who looked like she was about to be ill. Reason being, was because Dumblefuck said that people 'changed' in the maze. He said they could very well lose themselves while in there. Already she was losing herself, it seemed.

Viktor didn't seem worried at all to be going into the unknown. Harry, wasn't sure how to feel. It was still light outside, yet when he looked down the long tunnel of the maze that lay in wait before him, all he could see was darkness. And hovering above the maze was a very thick fog. He didn't like the look of it, but he was pretty sure he'd make it without losing his mind.

Most likely.

Dumbles gave the required speech at the beginning. Letting the spectators know what was to happen and that if at any moment a champion wanted out of the tournament, all they had to do was send up red sparks with their wand and wait in place.

He wished all of the champions good luck and told them that the task would not end until everyone had gotten the Cup. Apparently, it was made into a Portkey that would bring the champion who touched it, to the opening of the maze. And then a professor would return it to its place and wait for the others to find it as well.

A race, a maze and a possible battle with a dangerous creäture. They were doing everything to make this as dangerous as possible, weren't they?

The cannon sounded and Harry took a step forward into the maze. Looking back, he saw the hedges closing up behind him, cutting off his view of the stands.

The maze was constructed of hedges that were at least twenty feet high. Probably more but he couldn't see anything past the fog, so he wasn't sure.

Pulling out his wand, he said, " _Point Me_  to the Tri-Wizard Cup."

Laying it on his flat palm, he waited. The wand rose slightly and spun around a bit, before pointing forward. He nodded to himself and set off down the long line of hedges.

He came to another hedge that blocked off his forward movement. He'd have to go left or right. Being who he was, Harry didn't like to do things the conventional way. So, concentrating his magic, he raised his hand and shot a large ball of black fire at the hedge before him.

The hedge immediately burned and Harry stepped through the archway, using the four point spell once again. He continued straight, since the wand didn't change direction.

A few minutes into his part of the maze, he was attacked by an Acromantula.

He shivered, remembering his second year and the entire colony of them in the Dark Forest.

He shot off a  _Diffindo_ , grinning as one of the legs was severed instantly.

There was an inhuman shriek and a loud snapping of pincers. He jumped to his right as a large hairy leg came down upon where he was previously standing. He shot off a  _Bombarda Maxima_ , sending the enormous spider into the hedge. With a wave of his hand, he sent a large ball of black fire at the arachnid and sighed in relief when it was completely engulfed and nothing remained once the flames disappeared.

He shook himself in order to wake himself up more. He needed to be more alert. There were creatures in there with him. He needed to pay more attention to his surroundings.

He used the four point spell again, and followed to where it was pointing him to. Another blast of fire through a hedge that was blocking his way, he stepped through the hole and looked around, making sure that the coast was clear for him to pass through without anything dangerous happening.

He made it just fine. For the next half hour, nothing remotely interesting happened, other than the fact that the maze changed form twice and he finally had to make a turn instead of burning his way through the hedges.

His good fortune did not last too long. A Boggart appeared, disguised as a Dementor.

Harry raised his wand, thinking of Padfoot and Moony, of Snape helping him and keeping his secrets. How awesome the Quidditch World Cup was. How Isabella was alive and how he learn that she wouldn't die. And finally, he thought of Viktor and his smiles and Dumbles and how much trouble was currently in.

With all these good thoughts floating about his mind, he was able to conjure his Patronus easily.

The Basilisk slithered from the tip of his wand and attacked the Boggart, giving Harry a chance to get away.

Harry ran after he found out where to go, blasting his way through yet another hedge. How long was it going to take? Seriously, it was annoying not knowing where he was going.

The teen was nearly injured by a Blast-Ended Skrewt, which was  _way_  too long for his liking. He honestly could not see what Hagrid saw in them. They were ugly and dangerous...and ugly. Ugh!

Since he cared for Hagrid's feelings, Harry only knocked the monster out, instead of killing it. Unlike the Acromantula, it was rare to come across Skrewts. There was a whole colony of spiders though, so one wouldn't mean anything if it went missing or didn't return.

A few moments later, his path was blocked by a large Sphinx.

"Good evening to you. If you wish to get to the Cup, you must answer a riddle. If you answer correctly, you shall pass without any quarreling. If you fail, I shall attack. If you do not wish to take the riddle, you may turn around and find another way forward."

The Sphinx was large, with the body of a lion. A long tail swished behind it, as it sat before him. The head was that of a woman, with an Egyptian crown sitting upon its head. It's hair, was long and beaded with many colors that were too difficult for him to see in the darkness of the maze. Her eyes were red and shaped like almonds. Both were tilted inward slightly, giving her a squint like effect.

She waited his answer.

"Okay, what's the riddle?"

The Sphinx smiled and cleared her throat.

" **There once was a wizard who broke the law,**

**His punishment was death,**

**But his executioner was not unkind.**

**He was allowed to choose his death,**

**From one of five rooms.**

**The first room was filled with hungry Grims,**

**The second room was filled with two Nundu who hadn't eaten in three years,**

**The third room was home to a burning furnace,**

**The fourth room housed a Werewolf,**

**And the last room was filled with Dementors.**

**The wizard made his choice and was freed,**

**Which room did he choose and why didn't he die?** "

Harry smirked, getting it instantly. "He chose the room with the Nundu, because Nundu that hadn't eaten in three years, are dead."

The Sphinx nodded with a smiled and stood, moving to the side.

"Well done. You are close to your goal, may fortune favor you."

Harry paused before moving and turned to the Sphinx, "May I know your name?"

She looked shocked for a moment, before nodding. "I am known as Aziza."

He gave a small bow and said, "It was nice to meet you, Aziza. I'm Harry Potter."

And with that, he turned and ran down the cleared path before him.

Another few minutes and a few more blasts of black fire later and he blasted his way into the center of the maze.

The Tri-Wizard Cup was large and glowing blue. Its light chased away the darkness of the maze.

He sighed in relief. It was finally over. Good.

Stepping forward, Harry grasped the one handle.

Rotating. He was being spun around. That horrible feeling that came from Portkeying. He was going to be sick. Maybe all over Dumbledork's periwinkle robes.

He landed roughly on his side, the Cup falling from his hands.

He sat up in pain and looked around, noticing that he was  _not_  at the front of the maze. He was in a graveyard.

Headstones everywhere and a large cauldron in the center of the circle he seemed to be laying in.

He looked around, seeing a large statue behind him. The angel of death maybe? Underneath it was a tombstone that said,  **TOM RIDDLE**.

He gasped and looked back to the cauldron. He had a feeling he knew what was going on.

"Restrain him, Barty," a whispery voice called out.

"Yes, my lord. Crucio!"

Harry screamed as he felt hot acid rushing through his veins. White-hot knives piercing his skin everywhere. He'd been caught. He wasn't safe. He was in pain. And he most likely wouldn't escape. Dammit!

** A/N: Another one done!  **

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if anyone was wondering why Harry isn't super girly, it's because I'm trying make people realize that not all homosexual men sashay with their arms half bent and wrists cocked at odd angles. I also want people to realize that not all homosexual men know fashion like people believe. And some homosexual men are not very effeminate at all. I am female, with many homosexual friends(myself being pansexual) and I know this.
> 
> Peter Pettigrew was given the Kiss. That's why he is not around. I even mentioned when he got kissed several chapters ago.
> 
> The idea for the riddle isn't mine. Just the twist I put on it is. Harry beat Remus and Sirius for real. He and Viktor had a 'date'.
> 
> I made up Viktor's parents' names. I got the mom's name from a sand artist I like to watch on Youtube called, Kseniya Simonova. She's amazing.


	17. The Ritual and Godly Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual is different than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is tortured, but gets his revenge, worry not. Remember, Voldemort did not tell Barty to torture, just to, 'retrain'.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the book or movie are not mine.**

**I have no beta**

**ENJOY! Extra long chapter! :)**

Burning, fiery torture coursed through his veins. Sure, he had seen the Cruciatus Curse demonstrated in class but he never imagined that it would be like this. This pain. This suffering. He wanted it to end.

His eyes were closed. His voice was extremely shrill as he screamed himself hoarse. His body writhed to and fro. The feeling of the rocks beneath him barely registered within his pain filled mind. He was too far gone to care about them.

In a small corner of his mind, he wondered if he looked like he was having a seizure. And then he wondered if having a seizure felt like this.

The pain vanished suddenly but that didn't mean his reaction to it all was gone. He was shaking violently. Faintly, he heard Barty cast a silencing spell on him. Only then did he register that he was sobbing. Yes, sobbing. Hot tears were rolling down his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath. And his body was convulsing in the after effects of the worst Unforgivable Curse.

His body was lifted off the ground, still shaking, and he was bound to the statue on Tom Riddle's grave. He could feel the magic surrounding him.

His vision was fuzzy and uneven due to his shaking. And yet he still managed to see the color of Barty's magic. Yellow. A sickly yellow. Ew.

With his vision all distorted, he wasn't able to see faces very clearly. But he did see Barty and another person. Barty's magic was swirling around him, letting Harry know where he was. In his arms, was something pale and small. Briefly, he noticed that it was Voldemort in the emaciated infant form.

Harry didn't know who the other person was. He didn't really care either. Between the fading pain from the curse, his fervent twitching and the fact that Voldemort was in his presence, the other person wasn't important in the least.

The large cauldron in the center of the circle began steaming. Harry could distantly hear words. Like someone was speaking at the end of a very long tunnel. Their voice muffled. And yet he knew from his many dreams over the course of the last year, that it was Barty speaking. He had gotten used to the man's voice.

Barty placed Voldemort into the cauldron as he spoke.

The tomb Harry was standing on moved under him and he looked down, seeing something large and white being levitated out of it. He couldn't make out what it was, due to his shaking but he had a feeling it was vital to what was happening.

It lit on fire.

" _Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son._ "

Oh yeah. He was standing on the grave of Voldemort's father. Okay then.

Something shiny appeared within Barty's hand. He raised it high.

" _Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master._ "

Barty brought it down and Harry could hear him scream in pain. He saw a small movement of the head, until the other person who was still a nameless nobody, came over to him.

Barty continued speaking, even as the person came closer with something shiny in his hands as well.

" _Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe._ "

They needed his blood? That was what Voldemort had meant all those months ago! That was why Harry was considered the most important part of the whole thing. They needed his blood to finish the ritual. His blood. His _acidic blood_.

Even though the tremors wracking his frame, Harry managed to smile. More like leer. Or sneer pleasantly. He didn't know nor did he care. He just knew what he was going to do.

Trying to move resulted in pain. But the thought of what would happen once he moved was enough incentive to get him to go against his screaming body and do what he wanted.

The unknown person brandished a blade close to his dangling arm and used it to tear through the sleeve of his custom-made shirt. Fabric was ripped apart and then the blade was moving across his flesh. Surprisingly, he didn't consider the small pinch he felt, noteworthy. The Cruciatus hurt worse than that.

The man held up a vial and moved to catch the blood that was pouring down Harry's arm and dripping off his hand. With great strength of movement, Harry managed to lash out and smack the unknown person in the face.

He was rewarded with the man's pained screams.

Harry's acidic blood, which had run enough to cover his entire palm, was now covering the man's face. And though Harry couldn't see well enough for details, the screaming was enough to pacify his anger at being caught and used for a ritual.

The man's form fell to the ground, rolling around and trying vainly to get the burning off his face. But it was a lost cause, seeing as Harry's acidic blood could not be neutralized. The man would suffer until the blood ate through his face and destroyed his brain. Till there wasn't even a head attached to the body. His last moments of life would be the most excruciating of his existence. Harry found himself morbidly pleased. Served him right for helping Voldemort.

Barty's yellow magic flared in annoyance and suddenly, Harry was levitated off the statue, his bonds falling away. He was then moved over the cauldron and bounced up and down in mid-air.

He never thought Barty was so resourceful. He realized that he couldn't get the blood, so he dangled him over the cauldron to make the blood fall into the cauldron. Smart move, he'd admit.

Harry's vision was still wonky, so he could only tell that his blood made it by the sudden change in color. The steam which had been white, suddenly turned green and began billowing over the edge of the cauldron and onto the ground. Harry could hear sizzling noises and swore the steam was eating away at the grass.

Harry was pushed back and groaned when he slammed into the statue of Death. His body fell to the ground and he rolled over, trying to catch his breath.

He was going to make it his life's goal to never get hit with the Cruciatus Curse ever again. He didn't like not being able to see. The constant shaking was making him aggravated.

Looking up, he tried focusing on the cauldron and he gaped when he saw it begin to crumble away. Crumble until there was only a large black cloud surrounding where it once stood.

And then there was light. Bright light. It flashed before his eyes, taking up his vision completely.

He looked around, noticing that he was no longer in the graveyard. He was in a white room. Or was it even a room? It was all white. There were no shapes or lines of any kind. No definition to explain where he was. He had no idea where this white place existed.

However, there were other colors. Two of them. One was a dark purple, which he recognized as his magic. Which meant that this was probably his core. Since it was like a blob in the center of the whiteness.

Intermixed within the purple, was black. A lot of black. He frowned as he looked at it. What was it?

As he stared, something large and green appeared, hovering right above the purple and black mixture.

The green latched onto a piece of black and seemed to pull. At the same moment, Harry was pulled to his knees as a sudden pain went straight through his body. It was like being pulled apart. Like his body was being torn asunder as his magic was being ripped away from his core.

It was like someone was trying to cut something away from him. Like the green was trying to detach the black but had no gentle way of doing it. So it just decided to pull, despite if it caused Harry any discomfort.

It hurt. Some of the black came free and green moved away from the purple blob as it pulled the black with it.

The green gave a final yank of the black and it was like something fell from Harry's shoulders. Like he was clean. Like he wasn't being hindered any longer. And yet he was feeling an awful amount of pain at the same time. So while he felt a little bit of freedom, it was squashed by the pain of something suddenly being ripped away so forcefully.

The purple pulsed and expanded suddenly, covering Harry completely. And then the whiteness vanished and he was back in the graveyard. And only then did he realize that he was screaming. This realization came from the feeling of his throat vibrating and the pain coming from it, even though he couldn't hear it due to the silencing charm.

There was a collection of black forms, floating in front of his face and they converged upon the black cloud, blending in with it.

Harry's body twisted as the pain subsided. ' _When would the next bout of pain come?'_  he wondered.

The black turned white and Harry was able to hear a piercing wail, before the form was stepping out of the whiteness.

The entire area was bathed in a bright white light and Harry's eyes widened. How? How was it possible? He was old! Like, really old! He shouldn't be looking like that at all!

The old bastard was nearing seventy. There was no way he could be that young, unless he took a de-aging potion.

Tom Marvolo Riddle stood before him, in all his _nude glory_. Harry looked away immediately, flushing when he realized that he had been staring quite intently. Staring at the naked Dark Lord.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tom touching his face. Though he wanted to look, he didn't at the very same time. If that made any sense.

"What happened?"

Harry shivered. Even the same voice as Tom had.

"I am as I once was. This was not supposed to happen. But what could have happened to alter it?"

And he was talking to himself. Yeah, that was normal.

" **AHHH!** "

Harry couldn't help but look and he saw Tom fall to his knees, holding his head in his hands. The man's screams echoing through the graveyard.

What was wrong with him? Nothing bad was happening to him. At least, Harry was sure nothing bad was happening to him.

And then Tom was quiet. Too quiet. Like he was sleeping, or dead. Harry scoffed inwardly, knowing that he was hoping far too much for that to happen.

Tom's head slowly raised and turned, until he made eye contact with Harry. The two stared at one another. Green eyes locked together in a stare down worthy of statues.

Tom's head cocked to the side and Harry sneered, wondering what he was looking at to interestedly.

Tom shuffled closer to him and he rolled away. Or tried to. Something latched onto him and he was suddenly pulled back and into a pair or warm arms.

Harry froze instantly, remembering another time where something similar happened.

He kicked his feet and tried to pull away. He let out a string of curses, but stopped once he realized that he had yet to cancel the silencing charm. With a grunt, he managed to wordlessly and wandlessly cast,  _Finite_.

"Get the fuck off me!" he roared, now that he was able to be heard. His throat was raw and his voice was hoarse. He sounded like a smoker did when they talked. It wasn't good.

Tom didn't move his arms. He wouldn't let Harry go. He just began a rhythmic shushing and rocking back and forth.

Before he could catch himself, Harry yelled out hoarsely, "Are you gonna rape me?!"

Tom froze, before calmly saying, "No, Harry."

A hysteric laugh came from Harry's throat. "Well, sorry if I don't believe you! You're acting like the other man did when  _he_ tried!"

He struggled even harder, trying to throw himself to either side. Trying to get off the naked man beneath him. He was beginning to hyperventilate. Why was he doing this? Why wasn't he just killing him?!

"Harry, calm down," Tom ordered, continuing the rocking from before.

"NO! You're supposed to kill me! Not rape me!"

"I'm not going to rape you or kill you!" Tom insisted, though his words fell on deaf ears. Harry refused to listen.

"What about the prophecy?! You're supposed to kill me so I don't interfere with your plans and all the bloody shite like that!"

Tom froze a second time, "You know of the prophecy?"

" **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Harry yelled in aggravation.

As Harry and Tom struggled with one another, neither noticed the bright white light that had yet to subside. Instead, it grew brighter.

" _ **That...is...enough!**_ "

Both stilled and looked up, seeing the white light hovering before them beginning to take form.

Harry gaped as a beautiful woman appeared, garbed in gold and jewels and wearing a white dress that stopped at her knees. Upon her feet were golden sandals. Her skin was pale. Her hair was long and black. In her hands, were two torches, one for each hand.

She slammed both into the ground, making the area where she stood turn golden. With a wave of her hands, a throne appeared and she sat before them, regally holding her head high.

" _ **Now that I have your attention, you will listen. Do you know who I am?**_ " she asked in a strong, commanding voice, looking sternly at them.

Harry gaped for a moment, before nodding. "Lady Magick. The great goddess Hecate."

She nodded, " _ **Very good, young one. I am Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, the moon, the night, necromancy, ghosts and guardian of the gate between the Dead and Living Worlds. I am the one who gave both of you magic and I can just as easily strip you of it, so watch your tongue, Tom Marvolo Riddle.**_ "

Harry didn't even bother to look back and see what Tom was doing. He was too busy looking upon the goddess of Magick.

Hecate crossed her right leg over her left and sat back.

" _ **I have come to explain what has happened, since I know that Harry would never willingly listen to Tom, due to past experiences. Therefore, I shall inform you of all that had transpired this evening and I will touch upon the past so that you understand.**_ "

She fixed her gaze with Tom's.

" _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle, during your teen years you became obsessed with the thought of being immortal. So obsessed, that you took the first chance you found and foolishly believed that it was the only way. At the age of sixteen, you underwent the ritual necessary for you to split your soul for the first time. You then encased that piece of your soul within a diary. It was your first Horcrux. It has already been destroyed, prior to this meeting.**_ "

Harry thought back to the diary. He thought of how that Tom had insisted that he was a memory, preserved within the diary for fifty years. But he was actually a piece of Voldemort's soul. And Harry had destroyed it. Oh.

Tom frowned as he was reprimanded by the goddess. Someone had gotten his diary? What did Lucius do? He knew who he was going to torture later on.

" _ **There are many ways for mortals to become immortal. You were young. You had at least a century or two of life ahead of you, since you are magical. You recklessly rushed into something and it cost you half your soul. Today, you were given the rest of your soul back. All of your remaining Horcruxes, are no longer that. There was a miscalculation in your ritual today, because Harry here is going through a metamorphosis of his own. His blood has particular properties in it that changed the outcome of your ritual.**_

_**A couple of years back, he encountered your diary Horcrux and ended up fighting it to save his own life. In the process, he was stabbed with a Basilisk fang but then a Phoenix cried upon the wound, halting death. The venom and tears are modifying his body. One of these modifications is immortality from the Phoenix tears. Because he is immortal, this effect is inside his blood. You used his blood to resurrect yourself but the effect was not what you had desired. You cannot possess two ways of being immortal. It is either one way, or another. So I chose to use his blood for your immortality and return your scattered soul pieces to you. That is why you are young once more and so clear-minded.**_ "

Both Harry and Tom were floating in seas of shock.

Harry couldn't believe how far the changes extended. He was immortal? As in he'd live forever? Watching as his friends passed him by? How many other things were changed in him?

Tom on the other hand, wasn't too against the thought. Though he was displeased to hear his first Horcrux was gone, he was gratified to learn that he was now immortal. It was what he had always wanted. And now he finally had it.

Hecate was gauging their expressions and waited for them to look to her once more.

Harry instantly looked to her and elbowed the man behind him.

Hecate cleared her throat.

" _ **Now, Harry. Tom has used your special blood in his ritual. He is not going to rape you any time soon. Not at all. In fact, your blood possessed more than just immortality. He received some memories of your childhood along with it and he feels a connection with you. That is why he is touching you and holding you. Not for the reason you had assumed.**_ "

Harry flushed and looked down, remembering how he had lost his composure. How embarrassing.

" _ **Now then, I gifted both of you with my magic for a reason. You can either be enemies and put your faith in a prophecy that is a complete farce, or you can work together. Of course you'd have to learn to put your differences aside, though they are not much to begin with. I'd prefer that neither of you kill the other. You will live forever, unless either of you look upon a Basilisk with an unguarded gaze or shoot one of your killing curses at each other. There is no other way for you to perish and I would appreciate that you didn't try to kill one another.**_ "

Harry looked back at Tom and his eyes widened. He rolled off the still man and situated himself a few feet away. Once he deemed the space acceptable, he faced the man.

"I am  _not_ swearing to not kill you, because I still don't agree with some of your views. I'd have no problem with your whole crusade to revolutionize the wizarding world. Truly, I wouldn't care. I may even support it. But you have certain beliefs that I cannot agree with. And according to your ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, he never felt the way you feel."

Tom's eyes went wide as he looked at Harry.

"You agree with me? Even partially? You would actually support my plans?" he asked in shock.

Harry held up a hand, "I would, if you were to revise your way of thinking. According to Salazar's portrait in the Chamber of Secrets, didn't know about that, did you? Anyway, he told me he never hated muggleborns and that he would never kill muggles, Tom. He said that since Lady Hecate saw fit to grant them with her magic, they were good enough to belong in the magical world. Muggles are needed for there to be muggleborns. He knows that very well. Even though he hates muggles, he understands that they have their uses. And they truly do. My godfathers and I agree with a lot of what you fight for but we would never join your cause because your views of muggles and muggleborns disgust us."

Hecate decided to cut in then. " _ **He speaks truth, Tom. I gift them for a reason. I do not like the fact that you kill my children out of childish spite and revenge. It angers me greatly. Salazar Slytherin was a very powerful wizard and necromancer. The reason he was shunned by his fellows, was because he spoke to the dead in order to attain advice. It wasn't because he was a Dark Wizard or because he hated muggleborns. Having spoken to him personally, I know how he felt. I know everything about my children.**_

_**I'd advise you to re-evaluate your plans. You have a new chance at life. You can either let Lord Voldemort die out or, you can continue on as you are, testing my patience. The choice is all yours.**_ "

Hecate turned to Harry and cleared her throat. " _ **Now, you may have wondered what happened to your magical core. I shall explain. On the night your parents died protecting you, the killing curse rebounded due to the protection of your mother. It struck Tom and destroyed his body, leaving his remaining soul piece to wander. However, because he had murdered two people that evening, he had succeeded in the trial required to make a Horcrux and a part of his soul splintered off and latched itself onto you. It had thirteen years to integrate itself within your magical core. It managed to wrap itself within your magic quite easily and the pulling you felt, was me ripping it from you and returning it to Tom.**_

_**Worry not, you are still a Parselmouth because of the Basilisk venom that runs through your veins and body. You are purified of Tom's soul though. And you must have realized that you felt lighter because of it. The reason for this, was because you were subconsciously pushing its influence over you, back. Normally, the soul piece would latch onto your magic and drained it in order to create a body for itself. You were using a lot of magic in controlling it and now your magic flows freely. In essence, you are whole once more.**_ "

He had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him? Ew!

Tom's reaction wasn't as childish. In fact, he was shocked to hear that he had somehow made the Potter child a Horcrux and came ever so close to killing him and his own soul.

" _ **Now that you both are aware of what has transpired, are you willing to make the vow to not kill one another?**_ " Hecate queried, giving both of them an expectant look.

Harry shook his head immediately, "Only if he vows to not attack muggles and muggleborns and vows to not send anyone after them either unless they prove to be a _real_ _problem_. I want no chance of him circumventing the vow in any way." He folded his arms. "Only then will I agree to it."

Both Hecate and Harry where looking at Tom now, waiting for his answer.

The man looked downtrodden. "Slytherin truly did not wish to kill them all?" he asked.

" _ **No** ,_" both Hecate and Harry answered.

Tom sighed and nodded. "Fine. I will do it."

Hecate stood, " _ **Harry, you must come closer and grasp Tom's forearm. Yes, that's it.**_ "

Once Harry and Tom were in place, Hecate gestured to Harry to begin, even as she laid her hand upon their connected arms.

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, vow to no longer attack muggles and muggleborns unless they have proven to be a real threat to the wizarding way of life?"

"I will."

"And will you vow, to no longer segregate muggleborns from the wizarding world?"

"I will."

"And finally, will you vow to never send anyone after a muggle or muggleborn, with the intention of any ind of torture or murder unless they have proven to be a real threat to the wizarding way of life? To stop spewing your blatant hatred for them, for the magical world to hear?"

"I will."

During this, three fiery looking whips of light, appeared from Hecate's hand and wound their way around Harry and Tom's connected arms, before sinking into their skin.

" _ **Good. Now the vow to not kill one another.**_ "

The wizards pulled away from one another. Harry chose to go first.

Placing a hand over his heart, he said, "I, Hadrian James Potter, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby swear upon my life and my magic that I will never kill or even attempt to kill, Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir of the Ancient House of Slytherin. So I have vowed it, so mote it be."

Tom followed his lead, "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir to the Ancient House of Slytherin, being of sound mind and body, do hereby swear upon my life and my magic that I will never kill or even attempt to kill, Hadrian James Potter, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. So I have vowed it, so mote it be."

Hecate waved her hand as two large white beams of light rose from both wizards and connected with her hands. She then placed a hand on Harry's head and placed her other upon Tom's head.

" _ **These vows have been so witnessed by their sworn goddess. So mote it be.**_ "

When the glowing died down, she smiled to herself.

" _ **Very good. Now I shall take my leave, for my presence here is no longer required. May fortune favor you both. I may see you again, in the future, but let that meeting be of pleasantries and joy. Blessed be.**_ "

And just as she came, she left, in a flash of white light, taking her torches and thrown with her.

Harry stared at the ground where she once stood and watched as the gold began to disappear.

Tom let out a breath of laughter. "I guess Nagini was right in the end."

Harry looked over at him and frowned, "She was. And you just assumed that I would never swear such a vow when you don't know anything concrete about me."

Tom's green eyes dilated instantly and he looked at Harry in shock "How do you know about that?"

Harry shrugged, "I've been having visions of you for the past year. I saw you kill Bertha Jorkins, Mundungus Fletcher and Frank Bryce, the caretaker for Riddle House. I've seen every meeting you've had with Barty this year. Every time I dream, I find myself inside your body. Watching everything from your own eyes. It's how I learned your whereabouts in Little Hangleton and the name of your father's house. The name of your snake Nagini and your plans that required me for some reason. And you thought about the prophecy and how you didn't like the thought of killing me because I'm so much like you. I know a lot."

Tom gaped, totally not living up to the image of a Dark Lord.

Harry huffed, "Will you get some clothes on? You're a wizard and yet you're still sitting there, naked as the day you were born!"

Tom rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand, he was clothed. "Tell me, Harry. Why would you follow me? Why you admit to agreeing with me?"

Harry scoffed, "Tom, I'm a Dark Wizard. I'd prefer to not be labeled as evil, because I know I'm not. I know that I'm a pretty good person. However, the things I like to do including Parselmagic, are considered evil when they aren't truly evil. I have a godfather who is a werewolf. House Elves are going to be labeled as Dark creatures, which is pretty much a synonym for the word 'evil' in the wizarding world, these days. I don't agree with the laws of today. I wouldn't fight for the Ministry. And Dumblefuck has interfered with my life the last bloody time. Things need to change and that is the only reason I agree with you. Don't get too excited. I will  _not_  be marked and I will  _not_  be controlled. And I don't want to be your hatchling either!"

Tom was staring at him, though Harry refused to meet his gaze. Also, he was still having issues with seeing, the shaking and tremors having subsided slightly but not completely.

"No," Tom mumbled to himself. "No, you would never be a follower. You are too powerful to be a follower. Too much like me. Much too better than the others to ever be reduced to a simple follower. Not at all."

Harry glared at the man, "What are you mumbling about?"

"Think of it, Harry," Tom said, looking up at him with excitement evident in his eyes.

Harry's Avada orbs narrowed, "Think of what?"

"We are so much alike. Half bloods, Parselmouths, physical appearances, magic, immortality to add onto it. We both have familiars that we consider to be friends instead of pets. We are Dark Wizards who like Parselmagic. We're both exceedingly intelligent and advanced beyond others. You held a part of me within you at one point but now the role has reversed. Upbringing as unwanted orphans. So many similarities, Harry."

"What are you getting at Tom? All of that doesn't mean anything."

"No but it does, Harry! It does. We even have similar views on the world and Dumbledore  _and_ the Ministry. Imagine if we were to get together. What could we do? What could we achieve? The power we'd create? The life. So many possibilities....."

Harry had no idea what he was going on about. In fact, he was about to suggest being admitted to St. Mungo's.

Tom reached out and grasped his hands, which were really too small compared to the older wizard's own, and held them together.

"Harry, would you allow me to court you?"

Silence.

Harry stared at the man before him in muted shock. What was wrong with him? Why would he ever suggest something like that? He was like, seventy! He was an old man in a young body!

"Are you mad?" Harry finally asked, trying to sort through this new predicament.

"No, I'm not. You're perfect, Harry. Can't you see it? With our similarities, we'd be perfect together. And I know that you are familiarizing yourself with your interest in men. This is the perfect arrangement."

"How is it perfect? How could you even get away with courting me, anyway?" Harry asked, trying to come up with all sorts of reasons why it wouldn't work, even in a million years.

Tom smiled, using that annoying charm he possessed to try to sway Harry.

"If you were to return and tell the wizarding world that you defeated me once more, I'd be able to set my new plan in place. And with the world believing me dead, I would have no extra hurdles to jump over. It's all so perfect!"

Harry jerked away and glared, "You want me to  _lie_  for you? To lie to the world for you?! Why the blood hell would I do that? You killed my parents. You tried to kill me in my first year at Hogwarts. Hell, you told Barty to torture me not even half an hour ago!"

Tom shook his head, "If you will remember, I told him to 'restrain' you. Restrain and torture are not the same word. He will be dealt with, for that, I assure you."

Harry huffed and looked over to the man who had held him under the Unforgivable for Merlin only knows how long. "You're right, he will be," Harry said, snapping his fingers. Barty, who had been staring at them in silence, immediately screamed in pain and he was covered in black fire. Soon, there was nothing of him left and the fire disappeared.

Harry folded his arms feeling as if he had gotten his revenge.

"That was for putting under the Cruciatus, you spying bastard."

Tom was staring at the place where Barty had been, in awe. " _That works,_ " he nodded to himself.

He then turned back to Harry, "Anyway. As for your parents, I  _did_ attempt to kill you that night. If you had died, Dumbledore would never have had a chance to manipulate your life. I'm not to blame for what Dumbledore has done to you. And I will not apologize for your parents, because they fought back as best as they could. I even gave your mother three chances to save herself. Their deaths were not in vain, do not disregard their sacrifice. And in conclusion, I am not sorry for fighting for what I believe in. I  _am sorry_  that you had to suffer because of Dumbledore, however."

Harry knew all of this already. He had rationalized it all several months prior. But still, to hear the man himself say it, seemed to finally drive it all home, for Harry.

"And in your first year, I wasn't as level-headed as I am now. At that point in time, I was desperate and did not care what happened so long as I got what I wanted. Again, I will apologize for putting you through suffering of any kind but not for doing what I was fighting for. I wanted the stone and I was willing to do what I could to get it. It's as simple as that.

Now, I believe that you have no other reasons to present me with. Will you accept my suit? I vowed not to kill you and to leave muggleborns and muggles alone."

"Why me?!"

"Why  _not_  you? You are perfect, in many ways," Tom answered, giving him an appreciative once over.

"B-but, how would you go about it? I mean, with your plans and everything? How could I get away with lying about you?"

"Easily. You lie. As for me, the Goblins are always willing to lend assistance, for a certain price that is. I already know what I am going to do. It may take a few years, but it will indeed happen. If you lie for me, Marvolo Slytherin will move his way through the political levels of the wizarding world and trust me, I am very enchanting when I need to be. People will see my way and I won't even have to do a thing but bat my lashes at them."

"Why didn't you do that the  _first time_ , then?"

Tom shrugged, "Dumbledore always thought I was evil, so I figured, 'why not?'. But this time, he will not be able to interfere since no one would even assume that  _you_  would lie about Voldemort being dead. Your word against his at the moment, will be proof enough. Even if he attempted to tell people about who I really am, because he will indeed notice, he won't be believed. The Goblins are  _very_ good at what they do, you see."

Tom then looked Harry directly in the eye, "And I would like to get to know you more. I was always so interested every time Barty reported about you. And now I have the chance to learn more. I warn you though, I did not grow up with love, just like you didn't. I am not sure about whether we could earn to... _love..._ one another, but I am willing to get to know you, to see if it is possible. That is, if you will have me."

Tom was a very attractive man, Harry admitted to himself. And those eyes of his were so imploring. Harry could understand what he meant about just batting his lashes to get what he wanted. It was simply Tom's charm. And it was working, slightly.

Tom had apologized for causing him pain. He had even explained everything.

Hecate appeared before them to help them out, for Merlin's sake! And Tom truly was a lot like him. A good match, some would say. And he himself was interested in getting to know Tom. Besides, he also had Viktor and even if he didn't...fall in love…with Tom. he could always be with Viktor. Viktor had a head start over Tom anyway.

Yes, Harry did not  _have_ to choose Tom.

With this thought in mind, Harry ended up nodding to Tom, which caused the man to beam at him.

Odd. He was kidnapped, tortured, forced to partake in a ritual that would bring his enemy back, had something ripped from his magical core, met his chosen goddess, swore a vow to his enemy now turned ally, earned the freedom of muggles and muggleborns at the hands of the Dark Lord and ended up agreeing to let said lord court him. He had quite the eventful evening, that was for sure. Strange how things could suddenly be changed up so quickly.

Harry pointed a finger at Tom and said, "You will not touch me unless I allow you to. I don't want a relapse. Understand?"

"Yes!"

"And stop acting so out of character, it's annoying! And creepy!"

Tom shrugged again, "It's how I am, my apologies." He schooled his features and cleared his throat. "Now that I don't feel like murdering everyone I see, I can think more clearly and express myself better."

"Hn. Can I go no? I really want to stop shaking and Madam Pomfrey can help me."

"Yes, yes. You may leave if you wish. I will owl you at the nearest convenience. Do you know what you will say?"

"Yes yes. It's a good thing I'm still shaking. It'll add credit to my story.  _Accio_ Cup!"

* * *

Harry stumbled as he landed outside the maze, in the bright light of the torches, lit for the stands.

"Harry!"

He turned over, body somehow still trembling.

"Harry, are you well?" he heard Dumbledore asked.

Harry wasn't in the mood to insult the man, so he spat out the words, "Voldemort...ritual...blood...new body...alive...graveyard...dead...exploded...Cruciatus...hurts."

That sounded pretty believable.

"Madam Pomfrey!"

Harry waited as the medi-witch appeared and began to run scans over his body with her wand.

"He was under the Cruciatus Curse for nearly ten minutes!" she gasped out, making everyone close enough to hear, gasp as well. "And there is a large cut on his right forearm that has healed somewhat."

"Pup!"

"Harry!"

Harry let out a sigh as Moony and Padfoot came into view. He could sleep now. Fake a story later. Yeah...later.

The last thing he saw before falling asleep, was Padfoot and his worried grey eyes.

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do not believe in the gods and goddesses but this is indeed, fanfiction. My person beliefs are not a part of the story, just so you all know. Hecate is the mother of all magic. So I used her in this story. I do not own the idea of her. I am not well versed in the knowledge of Wicca practices. If I get something wrong, please inform me in a kind manner and I will attempt to fix it.


	18. Stories, Winners and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters in this chapter. A bit of repetition with Winky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate the repetition please! :) Thanks for all the great responses to this story!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie or books, aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"I don't know why you're putting this off. It's obvious from what he said that Voldemort has returned!"

"Albus, I will not allow this to get out until I have Mr. Potter's account of what happened. End of story."

Harry was awoken by those two voices. One female, which sounded exasperated with the other which was a male. From what he gathered, they were arguing over whether to tell the magical world that Voldemort had returned or not.

He sighed. It was time to spin a good yarn and hopefully, he'd be able to remember what he had thought about.

He opened his eyes and looked around. The Hospital Wing. Why wasn't he surprised? Because he always ended up in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey must be annoyed at seeing him so often.

He sat up and shook his head, trying to clear his brain. Once he was upright and not about to fall over, he cleared his throat to get the attention of the people over by the door.

There was a series of gasps and few people saying his name.

Madam Pomfrey bustled into view and began scanning her wand over his body.

"Mr. Potter, care to inform me as to why your blood ate through my perfectly good floor and the floors beneath it?" the older woman asked, hands on her hips.

He flushed, "My blood became acidic about two years ago. It's why I wear gloves to protect my hands from injury. The acid can't be neutralized."

She pursed her lips, but she eventually caved when he didn't look away or smile as if he was joking. Because he wasn't. It was truth.

"Very well then. But I would have liked to know about these new predicaments involving your health. I need to know what will happen if you get injured and I need to patch you up again."

"My apologies, Madam."

Amelia Bones, Minister for Magic, appeared on his right and she looked very grave and worrisome.

"Mr. Potter, I know it may be too soon for you but I will need an account of what happened to you during the third task. The coordinates of the portkey were changed and from the few words you managed to utter, we were worried that maybe, You-Know-Who had something to do with it."

Harry cleared his throat as his inclined his head. "Yes. It was Voldemort."

The entire room, sans Dumblefuck, flinched at his easy use of the name. He rolled his eyes. Seriously? Over a name? Good grief.

Madam Bones summoned a chair for herself and a man sat next to her in another chair. He had a quill and a pad or parchment out.

Harry gave the man a look, "You aren't going to embellish this, are you? Because I do not appreciate lies. It's a reason why Rita Skeeter is not allowed to interview me about my life."

The man paled, but nodded swiftly, especially when the Minister gave him a harsh glare. He touched the quill for a moment and nodded once more.

Harry sighed then. "Okay. So I had gone through the maze. Encountered creatures, killed creatures and even ran from creatures. I finally got to the Cup and when I grabbed it, I expected to appear near the stands. Instead, I landed in a graveyard."

The room was silent. Everyone has chosen a place to sit or stand where they were comfortable, Moony and Padfoot were closest, followed by Madam Pomfrey and Dumbles, then McGonagall and Snape, and finally Viktor, his parents and Fleur.

"It was dark and eerie. I landed in some sort of circle. In the center was a large black cauldron. And then there was this whispery voice telling someone called, 'Barty' to restrain me. Next thing I know, I'm writhing on the ground, screaming bloody murder, right after the Barty guy said, ' _Crucio_ '."

Several people gasped in horror.

"I don't know how long it was but it was terrible. I wanted it to end. I have felt a lot of pain in my life but that was the worst. Like my skin was on fire and my acidic blood was actually eating away at me, from the inside. And then it stopped suddenly. I've never been more grateful for something in my life. But I wouldn't stop shaking, so I couldn't see everything clearly. The constant twitching and the pain brought from moving even an inch, were too much."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "There is strong evidence of long exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. You were held under for nearly ten minutes, Mr. Potter. The fact that you were able to move at all after such prolonged torture, proves that you are stronger than normal wizards."

Well Harry hadn't expected that. But of course he would be the one to not be affected by two Unforgivable Curse and somehow manage to not react the same way others did, to the last one.

"The Barty guy started talking and I realized something odd then."

Harry paused, trying to think of how to word it.

"You see, I can see people's magic. The color of their core. Mine is dark purple. Professor Dumbledore's is lavender. Professor Snape's is green. Professor Moody's was a sickly sort of yellow. And then I realized. The Barty guy was wearing Professor Moody's clothes and had the same magic as him. So then he must have been pretending to be Moody the entire year then! So we had this guy teaching us all year and no one knew that he wasn't who he said he was. It would explain why Professor Snape's potions stores kept being broken into and why only ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion were being taken."

Everyone gaped, but Madam Bones was the one to ask, "Can you describe this Barty, Mr. Potter?"

"Like a young version of Mr. Crouch, without the mustache. Oh! And he had this weird twitch," Harry added, thinking about all the times he had seen Barty in his dream/visions. "His tongue would stick out and then go back in quickly," Harry explained, mimicking the action as quickly as he could.

There were gasps again.

"But how is that possible? Barty Crouch Jr. was condemned to eternity in Azkaban," Snape pointed out, making everyone look at him.

Harry snapped his fingers and said, "Winky!"

Said House Elf appeared before him, head bowed.

"What can Winky bes doing for Master Harry?" she asked, with big eyes.

"Winky, you were once under the employment of Bartemius Crouch and his family, correct?" Harry asked.

Winky's eyes looked confused but she did nod in answer to his question. Harry prayed that she'd follow along and not ask questions.

"Do you know what happened to Mr. Crouch's son?"

Again, she looked confused but seeing all the people around, she nodded again.

"When Mrs. Crouch became sick, Mr. Crouch took her to wizard prison and used potion to make her look like young Master Barty. He then switched them and took young Master Barty home while leaving poor Mrs. Crouch in dirty cell. She died right after and was buried, still looking like young Master Barty. Mr. Crouch put Imperius Curse on young Master Barty and told Winky she bes watching over him," Winky sniffed suddenly. "But Winky lost him last summer! Winky bes a bad Elf!"

Harry shushed her gently and patted her head, giving her a smile. "Winky is a good elf. Mr. Crouch broke the law, Winky. It isn't your fault."

It was literally a mirror to their previous discussion. Seriously, Harry wondered how many times they'd have to do this.

Looking up at the Minister who was glaring her heart out at the stone floor, he waited for further instruction.

"Get Bartemius Crouch Sr. in here now!" she barked.

There was a scuffling of feet before several Aurors appeared out of nowhere and left the room. They returned a few moments later with said man in tow. So they managed to find him.

"Bartemius Crouch, we have reason to believe that you have been using the Imperius Curse for an unknown amount of time. That you've harbored a wanted fugitive in your home for years. And then you lost him. How do you plead to these accusations?"

"Not guilty! I would never do such a thing!"

Madam Bones gestured to Winky, "Apparently, this Elf was in your service for many years and under the order of her new master Mr. Potter here, she informed us of her duty given by you, to watch your son whom you removed from Azkaban and in turn, left your dying wife in his place. You either make this easy on yourself, or we'll use Veritaserum."

Mr. Crouch looked at Winky and then at Harry. He then looked to the Minister and the Aurors who were holding him.

"I did do as you have said. But it was only for the love of my son!" he hastily added at the end.

Snape scoffed, "Some love. You had to keep him under the Imperius just to get him  **to comply with you**. That's most assuredly,  **love**."

Harry let out a snicker, which seemed to shock Padfoot and Moony who were looking at him in confusion. He shrugged.

Madam Bones sniffed, "I want him detained and placed within the Ministry holding cells until further notice." She turned to Harry once more, "Mr, Potter, you may continue."

Harry smiled and told Winky to go and see Dobby. She gave a bow before leaving with a pop.

"So, Where was I? Oh yeah! So Barty was talking and doing something with the cauldron. He'd been holding this baby like thing in his arms and he placed it in the cauldron. I had been bound to a statue on top of a grave and was forced to watch it all. He took a large bone from the grave I was standing on and placed it in the cauldron. ' _Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son._ '.

He then cut off his hand I think and said, ' _Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master._ ' There had been another guy with him, though I didn't know who he was and he was dressed so darkly, nothing of him stood out. Barty had him try to take my blood while saying, ' _Blood of the enemy, forcible taken, you will resurrect you foe._ '"

Harry smirked then, unknowingly making several people shudder.

"He didn't know about my blood, so when it bled enough to cover my hand, I lashed out and smacked him in the face. Let's just say, he died in the most painful way imaginable. Head eaten away by acid. There was no head left."

Madam Bones shivered at the description, but nodded her head.

"Well, Barty seemed to realize that getting my blood would be hard, so he levitated me over the cauldron and did it that way. It worked. The steam went from white to green and started to billow over the sides of the cauldron. The green was eating away at the grass. I was sent flying into a statu, but was able to see the cauldron crumble away and a black cloud come from it. And then there was more pain."

He sighed, thinking about it. So far, he was doing good, but he still had a ways to go.

"Something inside me, was hurting. And when I opened my eyes, I was staring at my core. Like I've said previously, my magic is dark purple, so I knew instantly what it was. But there was this black bit, that seemed to be tangled in with it. I didn't know what it was. But then a green light appeared and started to pull the black away from my core and I felt like someone was tearing me apart. That was almost as bad as the Cruciatus. Almost."

That part was true, it had hurt so much.

Harry noticed Dumblefuck's eyes narrow slightly. The man knew what it was!

"Anyway, the green managed to pull the black away and then everything returned to normal and I was back in the graveyard. There were six large black things floating next to the cloud but then they joined together and out steps a thing. The  _most disgusting thing,_  I have ever seen.

He didn't look human. He was like some weird snake hybrid thing. Pale, almost translucent skin. Bald. The face was flat and no lips. No nose either, just two slits where a nose should be. And he had a long forked tongue. The eyes were red and slitted. The worst thing about it all, was that he was  _naked_.  _Gross and naked_."

The surrounding magicals all gave him sympathetic looks. Harry nodded along with them and continued.

"Barty started groveling before him, calling him, 'my lord'. He then gave him a wand. It was white and had an odd handle. I knew that this was Voldemort. How could it not be? And then he was telling Barty that he would be rewarded for finding him and assisting him in getting his body back. That he was his 'most faithful'. And, still naked, he then turns his attention to me.

I could barely move and I was just waiting for the pain to come but nothing happened. He suddenly collapses and starts screaming while holding his bald head. He then looks at me and starts yelling at me, like  _I'm the one_  who was doing it to him.

He called me a 'filthy half blood', which I find ironic because he was a half blood as well. I mean, he used the bone of a muggle man, to revive himself."

The people all gasped and he nodded, "Yes. I know. I bit of a shock."

Clearing his throat, he continued, "Well, next thing he's all, 'this is your fault' and, 'you made me mortal again' and finally, 'my soul is whole once more, you will die for ruining my chance at immortality.'. I have no idea what he meant by that, not that I really care. I mean, you can't  _really_  be immortal, can you?"

Dumbledork decided to answer. "Yes, by it is very Dark Magic. There are ways but they require extreme measures. It wouldn't surprise me if Tom took them without fear."

"Tom?" several people said at once.

Harry nodded, "His real name was Tom Riddle. Anyway he's yelling at me, like whatever is happening is _my fault_ …..and then he exploded!"

"WHAT?!"

Harry nodded, "Completely exploded. And the pieces, which by the way gross I may add, just  _dissolved_. Like someone cast a Reducto on him. There was nothing left when the pieces dissolved and floated away."

There was an uneasy silence, until Sirius finally spoke up. "So, you killed Voldemort, for good?"

" _I_  didn't do anything to him! I laid their twitching in the lingering pain of an Unforgivable Curse! Though he seemed to believe I took away his immortality, I surely don't  _think_  I did."

Madam Bones sighed, placing her head in her hand. "Despite what you say Mr. Potter, there is proof that you were put under the Cruciatus Curse and that the portkey was changed. Also, the Defense Professor is missing and we now have a man in custody. Frankly, everyone will just believe that you defeated him once and for all.

As for the portkey, what you have said fits what we found in the graveyard. The body without a head. Even the large circle of scorched looking grass. There was also proof of three powerful magical signatures having been there within the past hour, when we arrived. Your magic being one of the signatures.

Tell me, Mr. Potter, where is Barty Crouch Jr.?"

Harry looked down. "Well, after Voldie exploded," he snickered when someone choked at his nickname. "Barty was just standing there and he looked terrified and handless I may add. And then he turned to me, raising his wand. I decided revenge was in order before I left.

Recently, I've learned that I'm going through some changes. I had been stabbed by a Basilisk fang and then healed with Phoenix tears, before the venom could kill me. Ever since, things have changed. Like the acidic blood I now have. I can now control fire, but not normal fire. It's black. It appears and disappears and will only burn what I want it to burn. And once the target is consumed, it just vanishes. So in my quest for revenge for torturing me and for taking part in resurrecting the most powerful Dark Lord in the past several centuries, I set him on fire. He'd gone."

"You just killed a man?" Dumb-as-a-door said in horror.

Harry scoffed. "Yes!  _Hello_ , he was already doing something that would have gotten him Kissed by Dementors! Dark Magic in a Dark Ritual, professor! Aiding of a wanted Dark Lord! Kidnapping and torturing a minor! Use of an Unforgivable Curse! Impersonating a retired Auror. He was supposed to be in Azkaban anyway. It's not like he would be missed, sir. Also, I stopped him before he could attack, which means I could claim self-defense.

And the other man made a mistake. Something on him would have burned off when coming into contact with my blood. It isn't my fault that my blood can corrode any substance on the world. It's the way I am. I just decided to teach him a lesson for assisting Voldemort. No big deal."

"Still, you shouldn't be so blasé about-"

Sirius snarled suddenly, looking pissed, "Just shove off, Dumbledore! No one wants to hear your peacemaking, everyone is a good guy, tripe right now!"

Remus placed a hand on his lover's arm and smiled gently. "Calm, Padfoot."

Harry was smiling inwardly. Dumb-as-a-door deserved that. Go Padfoot!

Madam Bones reclaimed the attention of the room. "In light of recent events, I do not fault Mr. Potter for his actions. And the fact that You-Know-Who is most assuredly gone now, is enough to pardon him. Whether he willingly finished the man off or not."

She stood then, and the man with the quill and pad, followed suit.

"We shall depart now. Come John, we have someone to question."

She nodded to Harry and swept from the room, her robes managing to do that billowing thing Snape's did. He  _really_ needed to learn how to do that.

Dumb-as-a-door decided to approach Harry then. "Well my boy, you've been unconscious for two days. Tomorrow is the End of Term Feast. It's also when we announce the winner of the tournament. Hopefully, Madam Pomfrey will be able to have you up and about so you may attend."

When the sparkling robed man left, Sirius sneered at the door and fell upon Harry with worried pats on the head. Remus sighed and joined in, trying to make sure Harry was well.

McGonagall and Snape stayed behind for a few moments. Snape shockingly inquired over Harry's health, in front of the remaining people in the room! Sirius sputtered in shock but never said anything because Remus had slapped a hand over his mouth.

Harry reassured the dark man that he was well and the man nodded stiffly, before sweeping from the room in a smooth glide.

McGonagall followed soon after. Fleur, Viktor and his parents finally came over. Viktor reached out for Harry's hand and held it gingerly. The slow movements seemed to explain his worry. He didn't want to hurt Harry in any way. It was sweet.

"Yoo are vell, now?" he asked.

"A lot better than when I landed, that's for certain," Harry smiled.

Viktor returned the action and Harry had to wonder how Tom was going to go about his version of courting. Viktor was cute about it. And he had been courting Harry for a while already. Harry actually  _liked_  Viktor. Maybe not on a romantic level, but definitely more than friends.

On the other hand, there was Tom. Whom he wasn't all too fond of. If anything, he was eager to learn what sort of knowledge the man possessed. But other than that, Harry didn't really care. That was why he accepted. He may actually learn something good from this whole experience of letting the Dark Lord court him. He was positive that he wouldn't actually choose Tom. Not when Viktor was standing before him, smiling only for him.

Tom didn't stand a chance.

Right?

* * *

"Another year, gone."

The Great Hall was decorated in Gryffindor colors. Which could only mean one thing, truly.

"And I feel that we must celebrate that Gryffindor has won the House Cup once again. Congratulations, Gryffindor!" Dumb-as-a-door said, raising his hands.

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as the witches and wizards stood and clapped each other on the back. Viktor smiled at Harry's enthusiasm and Harry shrugged, not embarrassed by his antics in the least.

"Settle down. We shall announce the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament now!" Dumbles added.

Gradually, the table silenced, until everyone was waiting with bated breath to hear who the winner was.

"The highest score, was an amount of one hundred and forty-five points. The second was at one hundred and thirty points. And finally, the last was one hundred and twelve points. The winner, of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, is Mr. Harry James Potter!"

The Gryffindors cheered once more and applauded loudly. Harry sighed and stood, moving down the aisle in order to accept the prize. He hadn't even tried and he won. Bloody hell.

The Tri-Wizard Cup was presented to him and inside it, was a large purse made of green silk. Mr. Bagman smiled and congratulated him on his hard work. He smiled as he struggled to hold the heavy thing in his arms.

Mr. Bagman then turned him and with a small amount of fiddling with his hair, left him standing before the Great Hall. There was a bright flash and he blinked, realizing that he was preparing Harry for a photo for the papers and had moved his hair out of the way so Harry's scar was visible. Bloody twit.

Harry turned to Mr. Bagman and murmured, "Am I supposed to keep the Cup or something?"

The man nodded. "Yes. We always construct a new one for the next tournament. Well done, Mr. Potter!"

"Thank you."

Harry made his way back to his seat beside Viktor, whom he was glad to see, wasn't sad. In fact, he looked happy. Proud even.

Harry set the heavy Cup on the table and 'eeped' when Viktor pulled him into a swift kiss. He was released rather quickly and he flushed, realizing that the whole Great Hall was watching.

He sniffed in a very Malfoy like fashion and said, "As you were."

It took a moment but everyone finally returned their attention to Dumbeldope.

Harry took that chance to remove the purse full of Galleons and slid it across the table to Fred and George who were gaping at him.

"Good luck with the shop."

They grinned, though eyes were misty. " **Thanks mate.** "

Fred nodded, "We'll have a contract drawn up by next year at the latest."

"And we'll take you to Gringotts to get it all sorted out," George added.

Harry grinned. "Good. And since I grew up in the muggle world, I've seen things that could give you good ideas for more creations."

The three shared a devious grin, before they were interrupted by Hermione who was telling them to pay attention to the proceedings.

The End of Term Feast went by swiftly. Soon, it was time for the visiting schools to leave.

Viktor pulled Harry aside and gave him his address, telling him that they would be able to write during the summer. Harry was able to get permission for Viktor to visit him during the summer. Viktor was old enough to Apparate legally and the Floo in his house could connect to the Leaky Cauldron. This ensured that they'd be able to spend time together during the holidays. And then Viktor would even be able to visit on Hogsmeade weekends during the school year. Everything was set.

Hermione and Ron would also be sending letters. Ron having gotten over his boy-crush on Viktor.

Fleur also seemed to want to correspond with Harry. His saving of her life when he didn't have to, seemed to make her more endearing toward him.

Before they went their separate ways, an owl landed on Harry's shoulder with a letter. He didn't open it immediately and just decided to wait until they were on the train. All of their belongings were already taken ahead of them. All that was left to do was to say goodbye.

Viktor seemed very good at saying goodbye.

So good in fact, he left poor Harry breathless because of it.

It was then, that the Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students went their separate ways. Each glad to be going home.

* * *

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is Finally Dead! Boy-Who-Lived Becomes True Hero!** _

_Yes my dear friends. It is all true. Harry James Potter has defeated the Dark Lord once and for all._

_During his time in the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry James Potter was taken away to a small graveyard on the edge of a muggle town called Little Hangleton. As soon as he arrived, he was put under the Cruciatus Curse for_ _ten_   _minutes! He was then forced to partake in a ritual in order to give You-Know-Who a body once again._

_With the assistance of a still unknown wizard and Bartemius Crouch Jr.,(see below for details), You-Know-Who was brought back to full power. However, there were complications._

_According to Harry Potter himself, You-Know-Who immediately fell into a fit of screams. The Dark Wizard, at some point in his life, somehow attained immortality. But when he used Mr. Potter's blood for his ritual, his immortality was taken away somehow. In his anger towards the Boy-Who-Lived, he threatened him with torture, until his magic became violent and in the words of Harry Potter, 'he exploded'. According to Mr. Potter, the pieces that remained just, 'dissolved'._

_As for the two accomplices, Mr. Potter defended himself against them and managed to kill them before they could harm him any further. He then used the portkey, which was the Tri-Wizard Cup, to take him back to Hogwarts._

_Upon landing, he fainted from the pain and was in the Hospital Wing for two days._

_Upon his awakening and telling of his story, this reporter is proud to announce that the Dark Times, are over! With You-Know-Who gone for good, we can finally return to our peaceful lives and we have Mr. Potter to thank._

_And so my dear readers, we can live on now, knowing that our future is no longer threatened by the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort._

_To Harry James Potter, on behalf of the magical world, I thank you._

_For more information on You-Know-Who… see pages 5 & 6._

_For more information on Bartemius Crouch Jr... see page 7._

_For more information on Harry Potter… see pages 2-4._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rita Skeeter._

* * *

So, true to Madam Bones' words, the Daily Prophet painted him as the hero. He was getting letters from all sorts of people, which Sirius had Kreacher check before letting him have them

The letter from the owl that landed on his shoulder at the end of term, was from Snape.

It simply stated a farewell and maybe a bit of a questionnaire.

**Potter,**

**You lied. I don't know why you did, but it must have been for a good reason. You aren't** _**that** _ **foolish.**

**I believe that I'd like to know the true reason why, however.**

**You see, Potter. I was once a Death Eater and I am still marked. My mark is as black as the day I received it, showing that the Dark Lord is in full power. Dumbledore knows you lied as well, based on this mark on my forearm.**

**If you tell me the true reason, I will not tell the Headmaster. However it better be for the right reason, brat. If you have forgotten, that** _**thing** _ **killed your mother.**

**On another note, do not think that just because you seem to have come to some sort of an agreement with the Dark Lord, you are excused from training. I know the wards where you live block your magic from being sensed by the Ministry. You will train during the summer. I want veritable proof in September.**

**Congratulations on winning the tournament. Interesting how a small fourteen year old such as yourself, managed to beat two seventeen year olds in a deadly game such as that.**

**Enjoy the holidays, but do not shirk your responsibilities nor forget your assignments. I still want a five foot essay. And do not pull what Ms. Granger does and give me ten feet. I only want the required length. No more, no less.**

**Yours,**

**SS.**

Ah Snape, always the same no matter what. Good old Snape.

Surprisingly, on his fifth day home, he received a letter from Tom. Tom was ready to start integrating himself into the political world and had already assumed the title, Lord Slytherin. The Goblins were very helpful, especially since he was a lord of one of the founding Houses of Hogwarts. That gave him some control over the school.

**Dear Hadrian,**

**Are you shocked to be receiving a letter from me so soon? Well, it turns out that the Goblins are very resourceful when the right price is integrated within the situation. A lovely blood test has shown that I am indeed the heir of Slytherin. As I have assumed lordship, I am now entitled to the Slytherin portion of Hogwarts. Also, I have more rights than normal witches and wizards do.**

**With my new status, I was able to coerce the Goblins into forging some paperwork for me.**

**So my dear uncle Morfin Gaunt came home from his three-year sentence in Azkaban in June of 1941, if I recall correctly. Some time between 1941 and 1943, he met a pureblood witch from France, who had been cast off from her family and was labeled as a blood-traitor. Her name was Chastity Beaumont. Ironic, yes.**

**He left her when he thought she was not with child and was imprisoned indefinitely a month later for killing the remaining Riddles. A muggle family that resided in Little Hangleton.**

**Chastity was indeed pregnant and gave birth to a son named Corvinus Gaunt II. Corvinus then fell in love with a muggle woman named Tamar and in turn, I came to be.**

**I was born 31, December, 1965 at three in the morning. I will reach my thirtieth year this New Years.**

**Isn't my life ever so interesting?**

**The Goblins had no issues. True enough, Chastity Beaumont** _ **was**_   **cast from her family and no one knows of where she disappeared to. It all fits, truly it does.**

**My father decided to name me after great-grandfather Marvolo and I am now Marvolo Gaunt II. However, I have changed my name upon claiming my lordship and I am now Marvolo Slytherin.**

**I can tell you Harry, these next few years are going to be, entertaining.**

**As for education, let's just say that Igor Karkaroff was once one of mine and forcing him to make false records of my 'time' in Durmstrang, was no difficult task. _I_  of course had perfect grades and reputation.**

**My parents passed and are buried in a muggle cemetery in Wales. Morfin expired in prison two years ago. There is no proof for anyone to counteract my claims. Everything will run smoothly.**

**Perhaps I** _ **should have**_   **done all of this from the very beginning, hm?**

**Now, as for our courtship. I have devised a plan that I do not think you will be too adverse to. Since I know you are also courting the Quidditch star, you will have to make time out of your schedule for him. I am afforded the same generosity. As is the ways of courtship.**

**Whether you accepted because you thought you had no choice or for your own personal reasons or maybe even for some sort of benefits you assumed you would gain by having my attention so thoroughly caught, matter not. We are now courting and as such, we must get to know one another.**

**To be honest, when I asked to court you, I was thinking of power. You are indeed powerful for your age and you will only grow. I am powerful and have always been so. Together, you and I are a force to be reckoned with. Our power and intelligence. Our similarities and pasts. They would make us quite invulnerable. And any potential offspring would be powerful as well.**

**Not to mention, that while you are very Gryffindor, you seem to put forth a lot of Slytherin, which interests me. And your little squabbles with the Malfoy heir are amusing. I'm also intrigued to learn why you hate Dumbledore as much as Voldemort and why you are no longer his, as the muggles say, ace in the hole. Then there's your grades. I know in your first year, you weren't that studious. So what happened to make you take your schooling more seriously? Also, what did Lady Mother Hecate mean about you going through a metamorphosis? How did you attain immortality so easily when _I_  had to hunt down information and pretty much fracture my soul beyond repair in order to do so? How are you a Parselmouth? And finally, the most important, at least I believe, is what did those muggle relatives do to you?**

**So as you see, these are the things that I would like to learn about you. And I am most positive that you wish to learn about me. For us to do so, we need to start small. Therefore, I will give you a bit of information now.**

**I was born 31, **December,** 1926, at Wools Orphanage. My mother perished moments after naming me Tom Marvolo Riddle. My father did not want me.**

**My favorite color is green. My eye color. The color of the grass. The color of Slytherin. And now to add to the list, your eye color.**

**I still manage to hold the highest scores in Hogwarts' history. I managed to take every class and get an 'O' in every one of them. Only few have managed to take all classes, but no one managed all Outstandings.**

**I have an eidetic memory. It did not wane after childhood, if you could call it a childhood.**

**My hatred for Dumbledore stems from the fact that he is bigoted. I know you probably think that I have no business thinking such things, seeing who I am, but keep reading. I did not truly become 'dark' or in his definition, 'evil' until my sixth year at Hogwarts. He was the only person who completely distrusted me from the very beginning.**

**I was an overall congenial fellow. I was nice to everyone, even Hufflepuffs because I saw no reason to treat anyone the way I was treated. Dumbledore was the professor who came to the orphanage to inform me of my magic. We had a talk where I misunderstood him and thought he was going to take me to the nearest mental institution. But he had finally convinced me and asked what I could do. I told him.**

**I made things move without touching them. Animals did what I wanted them to do. I could hear what people were thinking. And then I told him snakes would find me and talk to me. And then he knew who I was but he** **never _told_ me** **!**

**It wasn't until my fourth year, when some of my housemates(whom I will have you know, hated me up until then, because they thought I was muggleborn), heard me speaking to a garter snake out on the grounds, that I was hard pressed to uncover my heritage and I find out that I'm the heir of Slytherin.**

**And then things changed. Not outwardly. I was still kind to people, I was still model prefect and best student in the school. The only person who didn't like me was Dumbledore. He ignored my accomplishments in class when I would get a spell first and then he'd award his own House a ridiculous amount of points for answering a question. He told his Gryffindors to stay away from me because I was 'falling into the darkness'. And as you know, he considers that to be the same as, 'evil'.**

**I hadn't even thought of Dark Magic until the end of my fifth year. Suspiciously, I found a book on Dark Magic just sitting out in the Library on one of the desks. It was from the Restricted Section. You see, until that time, I was focused on schoolwork. Much like the Granger girl. Except I felt no need to foist my knowledge and opinion upon everyone around me. I hadn't given Dark Magic any thought, until that book. And the way for me to gain immortality by splitting my soul was in that book. Strange how it was left sitting about.**

**Dumbledore turned on me because I can speak to snakes. There was no other reason except that. He is the one who pushed that Parseltongue is evil. He is the one who pushed for Slytherins to be considered evil. He is the one who sent me back to that hell hole of an orphanage and confiscated my wand so I wouldn't hurt anyone while there. Like he had the right, which he didn't. I told the Headmaster and Armando forced him to return my belongings and threatened to fire him if he tried to interfere with my life again. Besides, I knew that if I performed magic outside of school, I'd be expelled, my wand snapped and my magic bound. I'm not that foolish.**

**And yet that book I found, had a whole section on Wandless and Wordless Magic. Can you guess what I did that summer? I came back to Hogwarts, different from before. More knowledgeable. More hardened. And with more hatred for Dumbledore.**

**Hopefully now you'll understand that I wasn't evil from the beginning. I was a little power-hungry and I liked getting revenge on the bullies in the orphanage, but I was not 'dark' nor was I 'evil'.**

**Now I think I have given sufficient information about myself. I would appreciate that you extend the same courtesy to me.**

**Looking forward to your reply.**

**Yours,**

**Marvolo Slytherin.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Slytherin.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gaunt.**

When Harry sat back after reading that, the only thing he could really think was, how could he possibly come up with such a story for the Goblins to use, in only eight days after being given a chance at a new life?

Seriously, Tom must be a genius to come up with that so quickly.

And he wanted to learn more about Harry.

Tom knew he agreed for personal gain. He knew that Harry wanted something out of this. Interesting.

Harry sighed and set to forming a reply, when he froze all of a sudden and looked up in muted shock.

Did Tom say 'potential offspring'?

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I write for Marvolo, I pretend that I'm him. I get really into character just like for Snape, Harry and Viktor. Marvolo has a vocabulary worthy of a gold medal.
> 
> *****NOTE***** there will be a lot of letters coming up in order to further their relationships.


	19. In Depth Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some letters. Snape's story. Marvolo and his badassness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FUN FACT!*- 'Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn' is longer than the 'Philosopher's Stone'(76,944 words) and the 'Chamber of Secrets'(85,141 words).

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movies or books aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**Marvolo,**

**How the bloody hell did you come up with a story like that? I mean, was it some kind of backup you saved up for a just-in-case moment? Or are you really that good at lying? And I can't believe that you're allowing yourself to be known as a halfblood. What happened there?**

**So you want to get to know me, huh? Well then, I'll give you some information. Don't be angry if you already know something though. I mean I _am_  famous and the Daily Prophet and your spy have pretty much revealed a lot about me.**

**So my favorite color is green also. The garden snakes I used to speak to while gardening, were green. They were funny. The plants I slaved to take care of, had lush, verdant leaves. And I found out that my mother had green eyes too, so that was just another reason to add to the list. It irritates me to no end that Slytherins get to wear my favorite color and I'm over here stuck in red. Ugh! I hate red, if you were wondering. My life sucks.**

**I was supposed to be in Slytherin. Yeah, it's a big shock, I know. The reason I'm not in that House though is because of Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and partially Hagrid. And don't get all hissy over that, I know you don't like Hagrid but I do, so there.**

**Now it's my turn to tell a story.**

**I grew up not knowing about magic or my past. Nothing at all. Hagrid had to physically hand me my Hogwarts letter because my uncle kept on burning all the letters that came to the house. He then took us on the run to try to get away, 'so they can't find us!'.**

**Hagrid came and me that I was a wizard and informed me that my aunt and uncle had lied about my parents' deaths and pretty much everything else about my life.**

**So I went with Hagrid to get all of my school supplies and somehow I managed to get him to tell me why people knew who I was and why I was so famous. He told me about you and how you were evil and dark. That Dark Witches and Wizards are bad. Ron told me that everyone who went into Slytherin became Dark and they were all evil. And finally, Malfoy acted like a bloody prat. Imagine having to share a dorm with him for seven years! I'm shuddering right now.**

**So the sorting hat sounded like it was saying that I had an affinity for each House but it wanted me in Slytherin most. Apparently, my ambition and thirst to be better and prove myself was perfect and strong. Slytherin would 'help me on my way to greatness', or so it said.**

**With everything that I had learned, I demanded 'anything but Slytherin'. And there you have it. I became a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin.**

**Another piece of information is that I can play the piano! However, I haven't played since I started at Hogwarts because there are no pianos around. I'm not too happy about that.**

**Finally…. my metamorphosis comes from me being stabbed by a Basilisk fang and then being saved by Phoenix Tears freely given. Stew on that why don't you?**

**Onto other matters now…**

**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'POTENTIAL OFFSPRING'?! And don't you dare to attempt to curtail my anger, young man!**

**I suppose that I have to spend time with you as well, huh? When are you free, mister lord? And don't get used to that by the way.**

**Now about something else. Snape knows that I lied about you not being back. Because Dumbledouche is literally stalking him at every moment, he can't really get away. So just so you know, Dumbles will be trying to tell everybody and their brother that you are still alive. I wonder if people will believe him…**

**By the way, what is the name of the demon bird that is sitting on the owl perch in front of me? He looks evil. Like he's planning my death of some shite like that.**

**Has Dumbles always been such a manipulative bastard or is this only a recent development of this century?**

**You said that you took a blood test that proved you are the heir of Slytherin, so what is it about this test thing that does that? If you even understand my question, good for you.**

**As for me accepting your courtship, I am in this for knowledge. I don't really expect to choose you when the time comes. But if you think you can pull it off, then by all means go ahead and try.**

**I've noticed, I seem to write letters wrong or something like that. Maybe you can show me the correct way then.**

**Well, that's all I have for now. So until you answer, have fun doing whatever it is you're trying to do.**

**Not so sure of sincerity,**

**Harry Potter.**

**Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black.**

* * *

**Snape,**

**I'd tell you why, but I don't want to say it in a letter. Maybe I should just meet you or something.**

**Dumbles can go hang for all I care.**

**I am training with Remus and Sirius. Sirius is putting me through Auror Trials and stuff like that, Remus handles pretty much every other school subject.**

**Don't worry about my assignments. Remus even measured them and your essay is exactly five feet. I know, I'm amazing.**

**What's the name of your owl? Is it a he or a she and why is it looking at Hedwig in such a way? Is it evil?**

**Have fun doing whatever it is that professors do in the summer.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry.**

* * *

**Viktor,**

**How are you? Are you happy that Durmstrang is finally over? Are you going to be dedicating more of your time to Quidditch now?**

**I felt that I should inform you that I have accepted another's courtship, except I don't expect that this will go anywhere. The reason, was because the person is smart and powerful and I may be able to learn some useful things during this courtship with him.**

**His name is Marvolo Slytherin. I distantly know him, not detailed mind you. But I still know you a lot better, so I don't really think he has a chance against you.**

**Summer is pretty okay so far. Things are going smoothly and my lessons with Remus are pretty advanced. And he doesn't make them boring, which is great. I can learn History of Magic without a problem because Remus isn't dull like Binns.**

**Do you want to meet up at some time? If so, tell me when. I'd like to see you before your birthday, if that's possible.**

**Hoping to hear from you soon,**

**Harry. :)**

**P.S. What do you think of the smiley face? Muggles do it when they feel particularly cute or happy while writing something. :)**

* * *

"Moony, what sort of books are we getting? And why didn't Padfoot want to come?"

Remus smiled, "Sirius is very turned off to books or reading in general. He can't pay attention and would probably get into unneeded mischief if we were to bring him along with us. As for books, we're going to purchase some extensive history of the magical world texts. Possibly some more Runes books for you as well. You may even be able to go for a Mastery in Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration by the time you graduate from Hogwarts. Since your knowledge is so expounded already, you might not have to go through the extra years of schooling and apprenticing that some have to get for Masteries. Having a Mastery in a certain subject will make getting jobs a lot easier."

Harry nodded as they sorted through the books and Remus began loading up the basket he grabbed on the way in the store.

Harry neglected to mention that he'd probably be able to get a job anywhere, even if he didn't know what he was doing. Just because people would want to hire the Boy-Who-Lived.

Remus then moved on to another section.

While Harry just stood there, waiting for Remus to finish, a dark shadow fell over him. He turned slightly and gaped upon seeing Snape.

Isabella, whom had been curled around his neck, perked up and faced the dark man. She hissed a compliment as her tongue flicked out in his direction.

"Sir, she says she likes your scent," Harry translated.

The man gave him a confused glance, "She must **adore** the scent of potions ingredients then."

Harry shrugged.

"And what brings you here, Potter?"

Harry repeated the same action. "Moony is buying some more books for our lessons. I think he wants me to get a Mastery in everything. He seems positive that by the time I graduate, I'll be able to get my Masteries without issue. No extra years of studying and all that stuff."

Snape's brow twitched minutely but he did not comment. Instead, he brought up a subject that Harry was a little reluctant to broach.

"Care to inform me of  **why**  you lied?"

"Oh I'd love to. But not here. Maybe Moony will let you come back with us. If I tell you, I don't want to repeat everything for him and Padfoot later. I hate redundancy."

By the look Snape was giving him, he didn't believe it.

Remus appeared then and Harry had put upon the puppy dog eyes and asked if Snape could come over because he had something important to tell the three of them.

"I guess but you know Sirius will not be pleased."

"I got Padfoot. All you have to do is take him out on a date and thoroughly manipulate and corrupt him all evening into forgetting."

"Potter, I could have gone  **the rest of my life**  without that image. Your first practice back will be hell,  **I assure you** ," Snape sneered.

Though he knew the man meant it, Harry couldn't help but snort. It was too funny! Remus was flushed.

"Let's, uh, pay for these now."

As Remus went through the embarrassing motions of purchasing the books he chose, Harry and Snape stood near the door, waiting for him to collect himself so they could leave.

Snape steadily refused to meet the man's eyes and Harry was still snickering behind his hand. Remus was so easy to tease.

Remus took a hold of Harry's hand and nodded to Snape, before Harry felt the familiar pull of Apparition. They appeared in the park across the street from Grimmauld Place. There was a small pop beside them and Harry turned to see Snape. Why did Snape know where Grimmauld Place was?

He shrugged and just followed Remus out of the gate and across the street. They waited a moment for the green door to appear and when it did, they entered the house.

Remus was greeted with an armful of Sirius.

"Moony!"

When Sirius pulled back, he turned to see Harry and Snape. Upon seeing Snape, he snarled, "What's Snivellus doing here?"

Harry reached out and cuffed him over the back of the head. "Be nice. He's my favorite professor after all. And he's been a great help."

Sirius grumbled slightly but didn't say any more.

Remus led him down the hallway, muttering something as they went. Harry led Snape to the drawing-room and called for Dobby to bring them tea. The Elf happily set to the task, thanking Harry for being so kind.

Sirius and Remus appeared and sat on the loveseat. Snape had taken refuge in a large wingback and Harry had the sofa all to himself.

Sirius pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Harry. It was an envelope, from Marvolo. Oh dear.

"So pup, who is this Marvolo Slytherin guy and why are you getting mail from him?"

Snape and Remus both snapped their heads toward the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry sighed. Well, that was definitely a way to start a conversation.

Snape apparently knew who it was, because his lips pursed. "I believe I'm curious to know as well, Potter. Especially since you know  **what he has done**. Have you  **forgotten**  that monster  _killed your mother_?"

Harry frowned a little. "You seem to like to remind me of that. Did you know my mum or something? I noticed you have no problems talking about her but you don't really like my dad all that much."

Sirius and Remus turned to Snape. Both looked confused.

Snape sighed, "Fine. I will tell you a story. It'll explain a few things. Once you understand, then you may explain your reasoning. Mind you, I will not be equivocating anything. You need to understand the truth and I refuse to keep you from it, just to save your _emotions_."

Harry nodded, knowing that Snape was blunt. He liked that about him.

Snape set his tea down and faced Harry.

"I met Lily and Petunia Evans when I was eight years of age. Lily had just plucked a rose bud from its stem and made it bloom. Tuney did not like it and ran home, screaming about telling their parents that Lily was a 'freak'. In an attempt to make Lily feel better, I took up a flower of my own and made it bloom as well. I then levitated it into her open palm. And that day, I became friends with Lily Evans.

I knew she was a witch, so I taught her all that I knew. We were the same age and we'd be going to Hogwarts together. Lily was too powerful not to be accepted into the school. And she was. But we were separated. She was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. However, we didn't care that others did not like our friendship. Their opinions didn't matter.

During that time, I was a much more open individual. Lily was always happy and emotional and because she was my only friend, the only person I thought I would ever need, I was emotional as well. I was not like other Slytherins and they hated me for that fact. But I didn't care, because I had Lily."

Snape was frowned and Harry could tell the man was far in the past. He briefly wondered how old the man actually was but discarded the thought when his professor started speaking once more.

"However, things changed when we started at Hogwarts. James Potter stepped into the picture and he  _liked_ Lily. But she did  _not_ like him. In fact I remember she called an 'arrogant toerag' once. That was a good day.

So Potter wanted Lily, who wanted nothing to do with him. Being a Potter and a person of the 'good side', he did not like the fact that she was friends with  _me_. A Slytherin. Apparently, because I was sorted into Slytherin, that meant that I was 'evil'. That I was an aspiring Death Eater. He never wasted a chance to put me down and always called me 'dark' or 'evil'. I had the attention of the girl he wanted and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

So he resolved to make my life hell. Now if you ask other people, they'd tell you that James Potter was a good man. A kind, defender of the peace sort of person. And to them, maybe he was. But to me, he will always be an arrogant bully.

These days, people  **still**  go on about how  **great of a person**  he was and I  _never_ saw the person they talk about. So while he may have been kind and caring to others, he wasn't to me. I do not believe it when people say he was kind. He never gave me a reason to believe he was good."

"James _was_ a good man!" Sirius finally snapped, looking offended.

Harry cast a silencing charm on him, much to the man's shock.

Snape gestured to Sirius, "The opinion of a biased friend and Housemate who pretty much joined in on Potter's torture of me. Of course he wouldn't want to believe for a second that Potter wasn't good."

Remus frowned, "Severus, don't you think 'torture' is going a bit too far?"

Snape did not answer and instead, looked to Harry again.

"I shall juxtapose two examples for you.

The Weasley twins, are an example of pranksters. They create potions and candies that help get people out of class for a time. They blow up toilets and create messes with Peeves. They charm objects to follow people around and sometimes they deliberately pretend to be one another to confuse their parents. Those two are pranksters.

The Marauders, most simply Potter and Black, were not pranksters.

Tripping somebody down the seventh floor staircase is not a joke. Putting a deadly poison into someone's drink without them knowing, is not a joke. Levitating someone upside down for several minutes, is no joke. Taking someone's homework, copying it and destroying the original to take credit for their work, is not a joke. Taking somebody's spells that they worked hard to create and passing them off as their own work, is not a joke. And finally, sending someone on a hunt without telling them that they are about to find a fully transformed werewolf that will kill them without a second thought,  ** _is...not...a joke_**."

Snape spat the last four words in Sirius's direction and Harry could see him pale. Remus was also looking at Sirius, but in horrified shock.

Snape sneered. "So as you see, I have no reason to believe that James Potter was a good man. And I never will. He is the reason why I lost my best friend.

One day in fifth year, he cornered me again and used my own spell to dangle me upside down. He called me a Death Eater. He tormented me. And then Lily came. My best and only friend. A girl and a Gryffindor on top of it all, had to come to my rescue. I was so embarrassed. And in that moment, I made a mistake that I will forever remember and regret. In front of my enemy and those in my House who hated and made jokes at my expense, I blew up. I called her a mudblood."

Harry gasped as Snape gave a humorless laugh. "Yes. I've never seen someone look so offended and heartbroken. And then my mind caught up with me and I tried to apologize to her but she wouldn't have it. Even when I camped out in front of the Fat Lady's portrait for three nights straight, she  **refused to accept**  my apology. And things changed then.

Let this be a lesson to you.  **Always**  have control of your emotions, because **the one time I didn't think** before speaking is the very incident that ruined my life.

She called me a Death Eater and told me to go and join my  _friends_  in serving a monster like the Dark Lord. I had no friends. They all hated me and no one would have bothered approaching me about becoming a Death Eater. I was so depressed that I threw myself into my work.

Only two years after Hogwarts, I became the youngest Potions Master in history. Lucius Malfoy, who had always been congenial to me, invited me to his home. I met the Dark Lord and all within one night, I decided to become a follower. I was the Dark Lord's personal Potions Master. I didn't have to go on raids, because I was needed to brew potions and no one else had the skill in potions that I did. My usefulness was high. Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr., were considered his 'most faithful' during that time. My place was just below them.

And then I realized something. If I earned enough favor in his eyes, I may be able to get him to spare Lily. Yes, even though she hated me, I still considered her my only friend. So when he decided to attack the Potters, I prostrated myself before him and begged for him to let Lily live. I should have known that she would never sacrifice her own son to save herself. Of course, I don't believe that he spared her either."

Snape was glaring into his teacup.

Harry shook his head. "No, he  _did_  give her a chance."

" _What_?!" the dark man snapped, looking irate.

Harry nodded quickly. "The Dementors make me remember that night. I remember it clearly. He gave her three chances to stand aside and live and she refused and begged for him to take her instead. He  _did_  give her a chance but she wouldn't take it. And so he killed her and she died, screaming my name in horror."

Snape looked a lot paler than he normally did. "And even with this in mind, you  **covered for him**? Why?"

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "My turn to tell a story now, isn't it?

Well, the story I gave the Minister, wasn't all too far off. Up until him coming out of the cauldron, it was all true. Except I knew Barty Crouch Jr. was pretending to be Mad Eye Moody and that Moody never really left his office. That thing I told you about, that lets me see where everyone in the castle is, I used that and Winky had already told me what I needed to know.

This is where it all gets twisted. During last summer, I started having _dreams_. The first I thought was just a part of my imagination, until the Daily Prophet led me to believe it was truth.

In this dream, Voldemort and Barty had a woman named Bertha Jorkins from the Ministry, tied up in front of them. Once she gave them the information they needed, which was about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, they killed her and got rid of her. I had thought is was just a dream, until I read the paper the next morning to see that she was missing and had been for a week.

So then the next dream came and a man named Mundungus Fletcher was kidnapped and tortured for information about some Order of the Phoenix thing. He was killed soon after. He was mentioned in the paper a week later. Finally, the last dream was about Voldemort and Barty arguing about something and then killing the muggle caretaker of the house they were residing in.

You have to understand. The first two dream/visions, I was in Voldemort's body. I was seeing through _his_ eyes. But he didn't know I was there and he had control of everything. I was just a spectator in it all. The last dream/vision, I was the _caretaker_. It was all very confusing.

Anyway, I was able to glean that Voldemort needed me for something important and nobody else could do it.

The school year started and I found out that he had sent Barty in undercover as someone in the school. Eventually, I narrowed it down to a professor. And finally, I learned that he was pretending to be Professor Moody. The  _object_  showed that Bartemius Crouch and Alastor Moody were in the same room and I had Winky verify everything for me. That was how I learned who Barty was.

These vision/dreams came all year. Barty was giving Voldemort intelligence on me. He learned that I am a Parselmouth. He learned that I'm resistant to the Imperius Curse. That I just summoned my egg in the first task and that I knew the Patronus charm which took the form of a Basilisk. How I was doing extremely well in my classes. He told him about my using the Slytherin passages to get around the school faster.

As he learned more about me every time, Voldemort began thinking about how much he and I are alike. And truthfully, we are  _way too similar_. His thoughts would always turn regretful over having to kill someone with such potential but even with that in mind, he couldn't risk the prophecy.

Apparently, there is a prophecy about us, or something like that. He knew he'd have to kill me but he really didn't want to.

So that night in the graveyard, he stepped from the black mist, looking like his  _younger_  self. But he _was_ naked. And then he fell to his knees screaming in pain, before looking at me oddly. And then he was  _holding_ me and I just flashed back to the alley and the blue-eyed man and I lost it.

I was under the impression that I was about to be raped and even though he was saying he wouldn't do that, I didn't believe him. And  _she_ showed up."

Reverently, Harry quieted as he tried to think of how to put it.

"Have you ever heard of Divine Intervention?"

Three pairs of eyes went wide suddenly. Sirius was leaning forward.

"Well, Mother Hecate decided to interrupt our argument because she knew that we would never get any information out of one another when I refused to listen to anything Voldemort said.

She explained about Horcruxes and Voldemort splitting his soul to make them. How I was one but she removed his soul piece in favor or just using my blood to make Voldemort immortal. Apparently, someone can't have two ways to be immortal so she chose that. All the other Horcruxes that weren't destroyed, were absorbed into his body once more. It's why he looks young again.

She said that the prophecy would be nullified if we vowed not to kill one another. We're important to her and she didn't want either of us to die. However, I wasn't going to promise something like that without making sure of something first.

So, with Mother Hecate as witness, I got Voldemort to swear on his life and magic that he would not attack muggles and muggleborns without a good reason. That he would stop his discriminating speech towards them. And finally that he would never send anyone to torture, kill or mess with them either without good reason. Once he agreed to it and make the Unbreakable Vow, we swore not to kill one another.

Mother Hecate and I had to work together to make Voldie see that Salazar did not want to destroy muggleborns. Sure he didn't like muggles but he knew they were needed.

Think of it like this. Someone is born with magic but had no magical ancestry. This shows that Mother Hecate herself deemed them worthy of magic, for whatever reason she had. Therefore, they are special. Salazar's portrait in the Chamber of Secrets explained his views to me.

Mother Hecate explained that the reason Salazar was looked down upon, was because he was a Necromancer who turned to the dead for help on how to lead the living. People didn't like his methods of teaching. It wasn't because he was evil and a murderer and hated muggleborns and wanted to kill them all.

Since she glowed, made the ground turn to gold just by stepping on it, possessed two torches and summoned a throne for herself, I'm inclined to believe that she was truly Hecate and she was correct.

Once Voldie and I made our promises with her as the binder, she bade us a farewell and left the graveyard.

Voldie then turns and asks me the most shocking question of my life.

'Would you allow me to court you?'"

Harry shook his head at that, remembering the bewilderment he had felt.

Snape's mouth dropped. Probably the fourth time in his life that he had rendered the man to doing such a thing.

"I know what you're thinking. He killed my parents and is the reason for all of my suffering but he really wasn't. Technically, if I had died all those years ago, Dumbledore would never have had the chance to manipulate my life. He did not apologize for fighting for what he believes in, but he did apologize for me suffering because of Dumbledore all those years. As for attacking me in first year, apparently Horcruxes make the original person lose their minds. He apologized for attacking and causing me pain then, but not for fighting for what he believed in. Though it's annoying, I can't fault him for it. And he was right anyhow. As for Barty using the Cruciatus on me, he was never told to do that. He was told to restrain me and Voldemort was not angry when I killed him in revenge.

Do not judge my decisions. He's decided to take the political route this time. So long as he leaves muggles and muggleborns alone for good, I don't care what he does.

On another note. The whole courting me thing, he's very serious it seems. I'm just in it for knowledge. I don't think he's got a chance against Viktor. Not at all."

Harry waited for some kind of reaction.

Sirius was staring at the envelope he had placed on the table between them. Remus was looking up at the ceiling and Snape was watching him closely.

"Have you received any other letters from, the Dark Lord?" Snape finally asked.

Harry nodded, "He told me what his fake story is. And then he gave me some information about him that I may not know. In return I gave him some information about me. Nothing much or that isn't all that secretive. I'm famous and people are bound to learn about my interests and stuff. I have no idea if he knew anything I said, not that I care. I was being brief in the return letter."

Sirius went to open his mouth but remembered that he had been silenced and Remus cast  _Finite_ on him.

"Pup, you're saying that Voldemort is not Dark Lording anymore and he's this Marvolo Slytherin guy? You got him to agree to your demands?  _And_ now you accepted his courtship?"

"That  _is_ what I'm saying," Harry affirmed.

"Well if that isn't the most Slytherin thing I've ever heard of, I don't know what is! Getting the Dark Lord himself to fall to your demands. Very sneaky, pup!" Sirius grinned, looking pleased beyond measure. "In the end, you came out on top with everything and he had give up something he most likely relished!"

Now that Harry thought about it, it  _did_  seem that way, from one angle, But there was the whole, Voldemort had a second chance now thing.

"I guess but don't forget that he's starting over," Harry reminded his godfather.

"Eh! That means he has to start from the beginning again, whereas you are still where you're at. He has to work even harder to get back up to speed with everything. I still say you won in the end!"

Remus good-naturedly, rolled his eyes. Snape let out a small scoff and sipped his tea.

"So...are we all on the same page now?" Harry finally asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Snape sighed lightly, "Fine. I can see that you have ensured the protection if the muggle world and the muggleborns. Truly, those were the only things I had issues with. Thankfully, I never had to go on a raid or torture someone but I was still against it all. I will desist from badgering you any further. No need for me to resemble Ms. Granger any more than I already am."

Harry could hold in his laughter and Remus gave a small smile. Sirius was looking anywhere but at Snape.

That all went better than he thought it would.

* * *

Remus gave Sirius a long look as they sat on their bed.

"You know that it was wrong, Padfoot."

Sirius sighed. "I just never saw it that way. To me it was all good fun."

"Yes, to  _you_  it was a good fun. But not to him. Can you say that you sent other students after me during the full moon, or was it just Severus? Did you trip other students while they were going down the seventh floor staircase that risked them falling off the edge of the landing below because the staircase moved at the wrong time and they fell to their death because of it? All of the things he mentioned, I was never around for. But I have to say, I'm disappointed."

Sirius sighed. "We were jealous! James wanted Lily and I wanted him to pay for being that I wasn't. He was better and I hated it."

"I know you did, Padfoot, but you need to let it go. You need to apologize. I have a feeling that Severus wouldn't be how he is today if it wasn't for you and James. He might actually be open-minded and kind. He would actually have friends and people that he trusts. You ruined someone's life. James doesn't have the chance to make it right but you do. Just please think on it, okay?"

Sirius pouted but nodded anyway. "Fine."

* * *

**Dear Hadrian,**

**You cannot possibly comprehend how pleased I was to see your response. It's positively delightful that you are so willing to engage me in this little game of mine. I confess myself satisfied to learn that you are indeed taking this courtship seriously.**

**The creature that delivers my letters is an Imperial Eagle Owl. He is called, Premislaus, which is a Latin translation for the Polish name Przemyst. It means 'cunning'. I believe he is very much like I am and that it fits. It is difficult to find a name that means, perfect, cunning, intelligent, ambitious, powerful and so many other words at once, so it had to do.**

**As for allowing the magical world know that I am a halfblood, I simply reckoned that it would be advantageous for me to earn the respect and trust of the halfbloods and muggleborns. This way is much more effortless than my original plan was, if I publicly recognize that I am indeed a halfblood.**

**In truth, I really only fabricated that story for the Goblins on the spot, so to speak. I'm very good at what I do and as I have already informed you, I possess an eidetic memory. Everything I have ever studied about the old pureblood lines still remains fresh inside my mind. I utilized this knowledge to benefit me. Truly, my skills as a master manipulator and charmer are compelling to those who do not understand that they are being swindled. Of course the Goblins are intelligent and saw through my actions but most of magical world is not like the Goblins in any sort of manner. They could only yearn for such abilities and powerful discernment, however such ways are elusive for them.**

**The Goblins seemed impressed with my actions and they appreciated the respect I showed and the gold that was promised in advance. My choice to stop randomly killing people pleases them as well, since their bank vaults will not be freezing as often in these coming days.**

**Goblins do not care much for the issues between wizards. However, when a wizard shows them the respect they deserve as the main handlers for the gold of the magical community, they make it their objective to fulfill the wizard's wishes immediately, because doing so ensures more funds being brought into their pockets.**

**Now, as for 'potential offspring', it was amazing how you charmed your letter to shout your question in my face, truly it was. You should read a few books on Healing and the books assigned to those who are in training to become Medi-wizards and witches. You'll understand what I meant more clearly.**

**It is now my turn to part with some personal information about myself.**

**I absolutely detest orphanages. I grew up in one and I hated it. I believe that there should be magical orphanages that take in all children. Not just human children. Of course workers would be needed who can properly care for a werewolf cub or even a Veela. I do not believe orphanages should be strictly for humans. That would in no way assist in the integration of creatures and beings into our society.**

**I am a descendant of the Peverell family. The Gaunt line came from Cadmus. As I recall, the Potters came from his younger brother Ignotus. The Peverells were born in Godric's Hollow, where your parents lived. You may want to speak to the Goblins about your ancestry. They could reveal some interesting things in your blood, I assure you.**

**I have an obsession over collecting priceless artifacts. It stems from my past in the orphanage. A bully would try to mess with me and I would enact my revenge upon them. Then, as a spoil, I would liberate them of one of their precious belongings, using it as a trophy for my victory and an example of their failure. This obsession escalated into me collecting objects that once belonged to the Founders of Hogwarts. Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup and Ravenclaw's Diadem. Gryffindor's Sword never stays in one place and only appears when a person truly needs it. Also, it originally was forged by Goblins and as such, is considered property of the Goblins. You may want to study Goblin laws if you wish to understand more.**

**Voldemort, means 'flight from death' in French. Also, many people fail to understand this but the 't' at the end is supposed to be silent. Not pronounced at all. Nevertheless, some are too simple to understand and I have forever lamented this fact.**

**I find it fascinating that you can play the piano. I myself can play the violin. Also, there are three music rooms within Hogwarts. How do you suppose the Frog Choir is orchestrated for yearly performances? And if you cannot be bothered to play in one of the rooms, you may always use the Room of Requirement. Seventh floor corridor opposite to the painting of Trolls dancing ballet. Walk past the wall three times while thinking clearly of what you need and the room will appear according to your wishes. If you wish for a piano, the room will provide one.**

**I was quite aware of the fact that you had a hidden agenda when accepting my offer of courtship. Though you may be showing more Slytherin these days, you are still a novice compared to me, whose own name** **is** **Slytherin.**

**There is something I have been longing to ask you ever since Barty had told me you were a Parselmouth and that you were using Salazar's passages to get around the school undetected.**

**What is your stand on the Dark Arts? They are something I enjoy very much and it astounded me that you did not want me to vow to no longer use them. Instead, you asked for the safety of muggles and muggleborns from me and anyone else I could have sent after them. Curious.**

**I would be all too happy to answer any questions you have for me.**

**If Severus dares to betray me to Dumbledore, he'll sorely wish that he hadn't.**

**As for my leisure, I spend my weekends doing paperwork only. It would be lovely to do something else for even an hour. We shall discuss more upon your next letter. In fact, you may select the location, day and time and I shall meet you.**

**Looking forward to your reply.**

**Yours,**

**Marvolo Slytherin.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Slytherin.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Peverell.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gaunt.**

** A/N: Another one done! **

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LOOK!* The name 'Lucius' means 'light'. -Lucius Tiberius was the name of a Roman Emperor who demanded that Arthur pay him tribute and recognize him as his sovereign. When Arthur refused, a battle ensued. Arthur defeated Lucius.- Am I the only one who thinks that J.K. Rowling had Arthur Weasley's and Lucius Malfoy's hatred for each other, based on this story? Fun Possible Fact. :)
> 
> Do not comment about, Premislaus. I found it on a website and used what it said there for this story. It said, 'which is a Latin translation for the Polish name Przemyst, meaning, 'cunning'.' When I posted this on FF.net, people kept telling me I got the translation wrong when I clearly pointed out the website I got it from in the author's note. Some people are too stupid. Please don't be one of them.
> 
> VOL DE MORT- Three French words put together literally mean, 'flight from death'. I got this piece of information off Pottermore/Harry Potter Wikia. J.K. Rowling herself was a French professor and knows the language and that is HER TRANSLATION OF IT. Do not bitch to me about getting it wrong, when I'm using Ms. Rowling's translation. I did check 5 different translation sites just to be sure and they all said 'flight from death' as well.


	20. First Date with a Slytherin and the Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Gringotts.
> 
> Harry goes on a 'date' with Tom. It's not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a new wizarding Alley to venture to. Between a family member and I, we worked hard to make sense of the shops. Don't hate me, it had taken almost a whole day to create the Alley. 
> 
> *****NOTE***** Deadly Eyes is now longer the Prisoner of Azkaban!

**A/N: Hello, people! *****NOTE***** Deadly Eyes is now longer the _Prisoner of Azkaban_!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movies or books aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! This chapter is 8,015 words long! :)**

**(A/N: Viktor cannot pronounce words correctly, but he can spell them just fine.)**

**Harry,**

**I'm happy to hear that you're doing well.**

**Now that I don't have to be in school, the Captain is putting me through even harder routines than before. What you did with us at the Quidditch World Cup is nothing compared to what we all have to do now.**

**I don't mind that you have accepted another's courtship. I have confidence that I will win in the end. I care about you Harry. Nothing can change my mind.**

**Your godfathers should teach you about Elemental Magic. I think you would do well learning about water. You seem to be very fluid in your movements, I think learning it would be helpful.**

**I know that it's considered Dark Arts in your Ministry, but not here. We learn Dark Arts freely. And you said your home is protected from the Ministry, so you can learn without fear of trouble.**

**I'd like to meet you on your birthday. I have a plan and I want you to have a good day. You'll get to see how Bulgarians celebrate birthdays. Since mine is only five days before yours, we can celebrate together if you'd like.**

**It is interesting what muggles come up with. Maybe you can tell me more about them at some point. They intrigue me.**

**Yours truly,**

**Viktor.**

**Heir to the Noble House of Krum.**

**P.S. :) Be happy.**

* * *

**Viktor,**

**I can't wait to see you! We are going to be doing so much and you better tell me what your favorite flavor of cake is! And I hope you like your gift!**

**I'll mention the Elemental Magic to Sirius. He seems to really like all sorts of magic. Except Soul Magic. He said something bad usually happens to the soul when you mess with Soul Magic. And we both know he has nothing against what the British Ministry considers 'dark'. So if _he_ is wary about it, I won't go near it.**

**I hope all of your Quidditch training goes over well and that you or your teammates don't get hurt. Will you tell them I said, 'hi'? I mean, I kept in touch with you, but I probably won't see them again. Still, I think it'd be nice for them to get well wishes from a not stalker. At least, that's how I'd feel.**

**Thanks for being so accepting and understanding, you're very sweet.**

**I'll see you very soon!**

**Until then,**

**Harry.**

**P.S. I am happy! :)**

* * *

**Marvolo,**

**Seriously, the way you write is like old-time England. And do you even write or do you spell a quill like I do?**

**I should have known that your Slytherin cunning was at work for your story. I'm not surprised really.**

**I will look up information on Goblins when I get the chance. It seems there are a lot of things I'm unaware of. I don't like not knowing things. 'Knowledge is power', as they say.**

**As for the 'offspring' comment, dear Merlin! I didn't know that wizards could get pregnant! If they aren't powerful enough, they can just take a potion that will allow them to conceive and give birth before going back to normal. The magical world is so different from the muggle world. Seriously.**

**I wonder how similar our pasts truly are. I mean, from what you have said so far, I believe we are more alike than we originally thought. I'm not going to tell you about what my home life with the muggles was like, just yet. It'll be awhile before I'm willing to divulge all that to you. But yes, we are alike.**

**I like the idea of a magical orphanage. And you are right. They shouldn't only be limited to humans, but open to others as well.**

**I heard about the Peverell family from a portrait in the Black Ancestral Library. His name is Arcturus Lycoris Black and he told me that the Potters were descendants of Peverell and Gryffindor. I guess I really will have to go to the Goblins and see what's going on with my blood. I'm too curious for my own good sometimes.**

**Let's see…**

**The first time I went to a zoo, it was on my cousin's eleventh birthday. Muggle law states that children under a certain age cannot be left home alone and the lady who usually watched me, broke her leg by falling over one of her cats. My relatives had to take me along.**

**While there, I stayed near a Burmese Python's tank and just watched everyone milling about. My cousin was angry that it wasn't moving and repeatedly banged on the divider, yelling for it to move. It didn't and he stomped away to throw a fit.**

**I apologized to the snake and was shocked that it could hear me, even through the divider. We talked a bit and when my cousin noticed the snake moving, he punched me and pushed me out of the way.**

**I got angry and the next thing I know, the divider disappeared and my lump of a cousin fell into the tank with the deadly snake. The snake slithered out and thanked me for my help. He then left as people rushed around, screaming bloody murder. My cousin moved to get out of the tank, but the divider appeared again and he was trapped. Mind you, at the time I didn't know about magic, so I just laughed. My uncle wasn't laughing.**

**I already knew about the Room of Requirement, I train there. I just never thought of using it for a music room. And while I'm on that subject…**

**You don't have to worry about Snape betraying you in any way. He's angry just like I am, at Dumbledouche. Snape is my trainer. He found out about the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears and about the changes they are influencing upon my body and he helped me and kept my secret. He didn't tell Dumbles.**

**He doesn't have to help me, but he does. For you to understand this, he is mine. My favorite professor. He doesn't expect great things from me. He doesn't want me to be some savior. He wants me to be me. Not the Boy-Who-Lived or anything else Dumbles wants me to be. Snape has been a great help and a good influence in my life.**

**I will make this clear, MESS WITH SNAPE IN ANY WAY THAT COULD BE DETRIMENTAL TO HIS MENTAL, EMOTIONAL, PHYSICAL, MAGICAL OR EVEN SPIRITUAL HEALTH, WHEN HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO INCUR YOUR WRATH, AND THIS COURTSHIP IS OFF! I like Severus Snape. You will not harm him for no justifiable reason. If you do, I will not only end this courtship but I will employ the assistance of two devious prankster twins I know of, whom Snape also approves of, to make your life a living hell.**

**Now, onto brighter things.**

**I am ambidextrous and can speak backwards. They may not seem too great, but they are still fun skills to have.**

**I have realized that I am the only person in the world to have survived the exposure of all the Unforgivable Curses. Two don't work on me and the last, had no remaining side effects like it would with others. In fact, after a long sleep, it was like nothing happened to me at all. And being held under for ten minutes is unheard of. Of course I have to be a freak even in the magical world.**

**You can meet me in the Leaky Cauldron this coming Saturday at four in the afternoon. I'm free all day and I really don't have anything better to do.**

**With much more sincerity this time,**

**Hadrian James Potter.**

**Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black.**

* * *

Harry looked up at the bank and sighed. It was time for him to find out more about his heritage.

As he walked into the room, the Goblins paused in their work to look at him. He gave them all an acknowledging nod and they returned the motion, before continuing their work.

Harry walked across the room and stopped before the Head Goblin.

"I am here to see Master Griphook," he stated firmly, holding his head high.

Ragnok, the Head Goblin, looked over the top of his high desk and sneered lightly. Like Snape would.

"And who is Master Griphook to meet?"

"Hadrian James Potter."

Ragnok's eyes widened a little, but he nodded. Motioning to a nearby Goblin he sent them off to find Griphook.

"He'll be with you in a moment."

Harry bowed his head, "Thank you, sir."

Ragnok nodded to him and went back to his work. Harry thanked Merlin that he knew how to be respectful. The Goblins really liked him a lot more than most, because of how he respected them. They were people too. And they deserved to be treated just like everyone else.

Griphook appeared a moment later. "Good afternoon, Heir Potter-Black. What can I help you with?" he asked.

"May we go into your office?"

Griphook nodded and led the way down a separate hallway and through a door with his name engraved on the top.

Harry seated himself in the chair before the large desk and Griphook took the seat behind it.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm currently courting someone and he told me I should come to Gringotts to have a blood test done. Apparently, we may be distant cousins."

Griphook nodded, "A blood test will cost five Galleons, if you wish to follow through with it."

Harry shrugged, "Why not? You can take it out of my trust fund. There  _is_ a slight problem, however."

Griphook's brow quirked and Harry steeled himself.

"In my second year at Hogwarts, I was stabbed with a Basilisk fang and nearly died from the venom. A Phoenix cried on the wound for me and I didn't die. The problem lies herein. According to Garrick Ollivander, the venom and tears are changing me. I had to get my wand reconfigured because of it. These changes are very unique and some are deadly. I have received the Basilisk's deadly gaze and though I don't have venom, my blood  _is_ acidic and will corrode anything. I'm not too sure how a blood test would work because of this."

Griphook looked slightly scared and amazed at the same time. He nodded slowly. "Fortunately for you, Heir Potter-Black, you will place your blood on one piece of parchment and the results will appear on another piece of parchment. The parchments are spelled and shouldn't be able to be destroyed, but if it does corrode, as you said, there will be no offense taken."

The teen let out a relieved sigh. "That's good. Okay, whenever you're ready."

Griphook produced a dagger and handed it over. He then pulled out a piece of black parchment?

Harry shrugged and nicked himself a little, letting the blood bubble over and drip onto the parchment. He was shocked to see it sizzle, but not immediately burn a hole through the blackness. In fact, nothing else happened.

"How is that possible?" he murmured.

"Goblin Magic," Griphook stated easily.

"Wicked!"

Griphook spared him a very small smile before turning his attention to the white parchment in his hands. He gasped and stood suddenly. "I will return in a moment with the proper Goblins, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and sat back, waiting for the Goblins to do whatever they needed.

Griphook appeared a moment later with two Goblins in tow.

"Mr. Potter," he started, gesturing to the first Goblin. "This is Sharptooth and that is Razorfang, they  _are_  brothers if you were wondering. And now I shall leave them to inform you of what you need to know."

Harry looked to Sharptooth, odd name, expectantly.

The Goblin cleared his throat, "I Sharptooth am the head of the Gryffindor accounts and vaults. It has been revealed that you are the Gryffindor heir." He snapped his fingers and a golden ring with a large ruby appeared in his palm. "The Founders' lord and ladyships are different from the others in the magical world. Because they were alive before even the Ministry of Magic was founded, and they founded the most prominent witch and wizarding institution in the magical world, their families do not fall under the jurisdiction of the laws set for the accepting of lordships. Because you have Gryffindor blood, you could very well accept all of your lordships now, if you'd wish to. For now, you will be accepting the Gryffindor Lordship by placing this ring on your left middle finger."

Harry reeled back in shock. He was about to become a lord? And he was  _literally_  a Gryffindor? That was so bloody cool!

Harry gently took the ring from the Goblin and put it in place. A red light came from the ruby and there was the sound of a lion roaring, before the light disappeared and the sound died out.

"You have been accepted."

Harry inclined his head, "Do you know why the symbol for Gryffindor is a lion and not a griffon like the name suggests?"

Sharptooth shrugged, "Wizards are strange."

"You're right," Harry agreed, nose wrinkling as he thought about it. The symbol of Ravenclaw was an eagle, but it really should be a raven. He really wondered what the founders were thinking. Slytherin seemed to be the only one who made any sense with choosing the symbol for his family and House.

Razorfang cleared his throat and began to speak. "We have found out through a very interesting means, that Lily Ann Potter nee Evans was  _not_ a muggleborn. In fact, both of her parents were pureblood squibs.  _Siblings_  actually. They were of the Noble House of Donovan, an Irish house. They died not too long after Lily was born and she was found by Mr. and Mrs. Evans. She was adopted by them when the muggle authorities could not locate her family. They never told their daughters that she was adopted.

Lily Potter nee Evans was actually Lily Donovan and was the only living member of the house until you were born. You are actually a pureblood, Mr. Potter. This here, is the lordship ring of the Donovan House. Please place it on your left index finger."

Harry accepted the ring silently as he reviewed what he had just learned. His mother wasn't a muggleborn? But how could no one know that? Did she never go to Gringotts?

Sirius and Remus were going to raise hell. Maybe.

He placed the ring on the correct finger and sighed when the silver light of the ring enveloped him like a calming breeze.

"Thank you, Sharptooth and Razorfang" Harry said, bowing to the two Goblins.

They gaped for a moment, before returning his sentiments. "May your gold overflow."

Harry had no idea if that was significant thing to say, so he responded with a simple, "Yours too."

The Goblins smirked before leaving the office and he had a feeling that he was going to really need those books on Goblins and soon.

"Griphook, do you know where I can get books about Goblins? You know, that aren't biased or anything?" he asked.

Griphook seemed confused, "And why, may I ask, do you want to learn about Goblins, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, the person who's courting me mentioned that Sword of Gryffindor actually belongs to the Goblins and how Goblins considered anything they make as theirs or something. Also, I have a feeling that-that farewell was important or something and I'm sure I didn't do it right and they were laughing at me."

Griphook's mouth curled slightly, "Not necessarily incorrect, Mr. Potter. It is customary to return the message in a certain way. You did just that, though you did not word it properly. We can sell you the books you require for a fee of ten Galleons each. I have four in mind that I think will benefit you."

Harry smiled. "Okay! Thank you very much. You can remove it from the trust fund as well then."

Griphook inclined his head and wrote something down. "Since you made me the Head Manager over the Potter family accounts and vaults, I have everything you would need. Also, Sharptooth and Razorfang left me with copies of the folders you will need to take home and keep with you. When we add something to ours, it will appear on yours.

Now, I am also the Head Manager of the Peverell family accounts. The blood test revealed that you are also of the Peverell line. The lordship has been claimed most recently, which leaves you as the Heir Apparent."

Harry grinned, "I know. I'm courting the Lord, who advised me to take the blood test."

Griphook's beady eyes went wide. " _You_ are being courted by _Lord Peverell_?"

Harry nodded, "And Lord Slytherin and Lord Gaunt. I already know who he really is, so you don't have to worry, I know what I'm doing."

The Goblin stared at him for a moment, before nodding slowly. "For your sake Mr. Potter, I hope you truly know what you are getting into."

"Oh don't worry. He had to make a couple Unbreakable Vows before I accepted him. Things will be  _different_  this time."

The Goblin nodded and shuffled through some papers. "Do you want to claim your Potter and Black lordships now?"

"Potter, but not Black. I don't know how Sirius would feel about suddenly being stripped of the title. I'll talk to him and see what he says."

Griphook gave him an understanding nod and handed him a silver ring with an intricately cut emerald embedded within it. "Left ring finger."

He did so and sighed when the green magic appeared around his hand. Cool.

"This is the Peverell heirship ring."

"Is there way for me to keep these but not have to wear them? I don't want my hands to look like Dumbledore's."

Griphook grinned devilishly, "Understandable. We can give you a specially crafted silver chain that can only be removed by you. It wouldn't fall off or break ever. For a small fee of twenty Galleons of course."

"Done."

Griphook snapped his long fingers and he handed Harry the chain that appeared curled around them.

Harry gave a grateful smile and proceeded to put the rings on it before clasping it around his neck. It glowed silver for a moment, before falling into place and vanishing from sight. He could feel its weight, but it was invisible to everyone. Cool.

"Congratulations, you are now Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor and Lord Donovan."

Harry smiled, "Thank you. And thanks for making sure I don't look like Dumbles. It means a lot to me."

The Goblin inclined his head, "Now, I feel I should tell you that you have three seats on the Wizengamot from being Lord Potter and one seat for being Lord Gryffindor. You may attend all hearings and trials as you see fit. Now, would you like to withdraw anything from any of your vaults?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see what's in the Gryffindor Vault if you don't mind going through all the trouble for me."

"It is no trouble at all, Lord Gryffindor."

Harry grumbled when they had to use the carts of doom to get down to the vault. There was only one speed and it was called, supersonic. He felt ill when he stumbled off the piece of admirably constructed metal.

Griphook led him down a large corridor that looked to be carved right out of stone. There was no beauty down there. Nothing particularly nice to look at. And it was extremely cold.

"The Founders' families were the first to open accounts and vaults at Gringotts when Gringott himself first opened it in the late fourteen hundreds. Gryffindor holds Vault number three. More recent families and their vaults are higher up. We don't often have to venture down here," Griphook explained.

They stopped before one of four doors. They were large and red, with bright golden knockers. Looking at the other doors, he noticed the House colors of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. So the Founders' Families had special vaults compared to the others. Well then.

Griphook raised his long-fingered hand and moved it across the width of the door. There was a loud clunk and the doors slid apart to reveal a very large creäture sitting in front of the door on the inside. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was a griffin. Which had him wondering, why would they have a pet griffin but have a lion as their House symbol?

The griffin made eye contact with Harry and they stared each other down for a moment of silence, before it got up and moved aside.

Maybe he had just passed a test of some sort. Who knows?

Harry entered the high ceilinged vault and looked around. His eyes immediately slid past the gold and jewels in favor of the large stacks of books on the other side of the room. As he walked closer, torches along the wall began to light up, allowing him to finally see everything in its entirety.

He grabbed the nearest book and flipped it open, trying to see everything clearly. Imagine his surprise when he realized that the squiggles he was looking at, was Parselscript. And it was telling him that it was a book on potions.

"This is even more of a shock than the Black Ancestral Library. What are books on Parselmagic doing in the Gryffindor vault?"

"That would be because Gryffindor and Slytherin were good friends."

Harry jumped slightly and turned to see the large griffin standing behind him. He looked around, but realized that the only other person who could have spoken, was Griphook, and he was standing outside the doorway. So it was the griffin.

"So, you talk?"

It nodded. "I am a magical manifestation of the protection of Gryffindor. I'm like the Sorting Hat but with legs, wings, a face and a tail."

Isabella, whom had been sleeping comfortably while curled around Harry's neck, shifted slightly and looked up. Her eyes connected with the griffin's and they stared at one another.

" _ **Where are we?**_ " she hissed, looking around.

" _ **The Gryffindor vault. I have much to tell you later,**_ " Harry responded.

The griffin's eyes went wide, but he did not comment on Harry's use of Parseltongue. The book in his hands, reacted however. Much like the books in the Chamber of Secrets.

" _ **Sssspeaker! You are a Sssspeaker! Take me with you!**_ "

" _ **USSSS TOO!**_ " a bunch of other voices called out.

Harry looked around. The voices were coming from everywhere. Like surround sound or something like that.

With an annoyed grunt, he raised his hand and silently cast an  _Accio_. The books came flying at him and he honestly wasn't expecting that much. He had to duck to the side in order to avoid being hit with them. They all landed where he previously stood.

The young lord, stood and brushed himself off. He then took the bag he had shrunk down in his pocket and expanded it. He then placed an undetectable extension charm on the inside and began to pile the books inside it.

"You are the first blood of the Gryffindor line, that did not come in here and take gold. You're the first to look at the books. You're also the first to be a Parselmouth. I can tell that this will be interesting, for sure," the griffin stated, tail swishing.

Harry looked at the creäture and asked, "What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

The young lord frowned, "Well, you should have one. Do you have a name you are particularly fond of, or should I choose?"

The griffin stared at him for a few seconds, before saying, "Alistair."

"Alright then." Harry nodded in acceptance. "Alistair it is. It was nice meeting you. I'm Hadrian James Potter. Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Ancient House of Gryffindor and Lord of the Noble House of Donovan. Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient House of Peverell."

"You are also the only person to ask if I have a name, let alone give me one. And you are the only person in the last five hundred years to give me your name. It has been a pleasure, I assure you."

Harry smiled and turned to leave the vault. He had a date to go on and though he was skeptical about it all, he knew nothing seriously bad could happen to him.

* * *

Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and looked around, warily. His Avada eyes immediately landed on the familiar figure, seated not too far away. Somehow, even while sitting, they managed to look graceful and majestic. Regal even. Far above the usuals that grace the small pub every day out of habit and tradition.

Marvolo sat with his right leg cross elegantly over his left, with his hands folded as they rested gently on his right thigh. His light green eyes were assessing Harry as he moved closer.

The older wizard was garbed in plain black dress robes, much like Lucius Malfoy would wear. The only source of color was that of the Slytherin crest which was embroidered upon his left breast. The only difference between him and Malfoy, was that Marvolo looked good and Malfoy looked like a peacock. A horrible at flirting and showing off, peacock.

As he neared the other wizard, Marvolo stood gracefully. His robes fit his perfectly and moved much like he did. Like flowing water. Or something else that was just as fluid.

"Hadrian, so good of you to join me," Marvolo said, voice coming across as a sensual purr. He was really laying the charm on thick.

"Must you speak like that?" Harry asked, wondering if it was an act or if it was truly how Marvolo spoke.

The older wizard sighed. "Forgive me, but I prefer to make good use of my infinite vocabulary as often as possible. The broader your verbal arsenal, the easier it is to charm the dimwits that call themselves the public.

I was born in a time of war nearly seventy years ago. These days, most do not care about utilizing the old speech. Severus is one such person who cares muchly over his vocabulary but must dumb it down, as the muggles say, for he has to make sure his students understand what he says.

_You_ even have moments of civilized, mature speech pattern. You'll get more acquainted with my own, soon enough."

All Harry could answer that with, was a small, "Oh."

Marvolo smirked, "Yes. Now, what time must you return to this spot?"

"Nine, this evening."

"I would have understood very well if you had just said, 'Nine'," Marvolo pointed out, brow quirked slightly.

Harry sent him an unimpressed glance, "You're a Slytherin. I had to make sure everything was clear and there were no loopholes for you to get around."

That earned him a smirk. "How very  _Slytherin_ , of you," Marvolo teased.

Harry scoffed. "So what are we doing today?" he queried, trying to get everything going.

Marvolo's smirk widened into a full-blown grin. "I'll be introducing you to more of the magical world. Follow me out back."

Harry did as ordered, surprisingly. Once they were behind the Leaky Cauldron, Marvolo turned to him and offered his arm.

Harry stared at it for a moment of silence, before throwing caution to the wind and wrapping his hand around it tightly. He couldn't be killed or tortured, so it mustn't be anything too bad.

The familiar pull of Apparition hit him until it stopped and he looked around. Marvolo pulled him to the side slightly, in time for him to miss being toppled by the couple the Apparated to the spot they were just standing in.

Harry looked around and gaped at the very mall like place he was in. The buildings were large, not like skyscrapers, but large enough. The street was cobblestone and there were statues and fountains around.

"Where are we?" he asked finally, after looking at everything.

Marvolo produced a pamphlet and handed it to him.

**Welcome to,** **SEXU ALLEY** **!**

**Where you'll find everything you need for that extra** _ **spice**_   **in your life!**

"How do I say this?" Harry asked, looking at the name in confusion.

"SekSHo͞o," Marvolo supplied.

"So, it's  _Sexu_ Alley?" Harry asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"If you haven't noticed yet, I shall inform you. Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley are both a play on regular words. Diagonally and nocturnally. Sexu Alley is the very same. Put the two words together and take away the 'e' in 'alley'."

Harry looked down and blushed immediately.

**Sexually.**

"Where the bloody hell are we?!" he demanded, looking around in embarrassment.

Marvolo took the pamphlet and flipped it over to show him a small map. "We are currently in the center of Love Forest that resides at the point of the three countries, France, Italy and Switzerland. They meet in one particular place and we are in the middle. The forest itself is warded against muggles with notice me not charms, various plants and animals as well as  _other_ things.

Sexu Alley, is the only shopping district in the magical world that caters completely to the homosexual community."

" _What?!_ "

"Indeed, it does."

"And why are we here?"

Marvolo smirked, "I think you should get to know the 'hot spots' of the magical world.  _This_ is one of them. About one-third of the wizarding community is homosexual. Then there are the others, such as werewolves, vampires, Veela and many  _other_ creatures, that visit this district as well. All the workers, except for the Goblins in the Gringotts Branch over there, are homosexual.

Though wizards aren't too against such unions, other creatures and species aren't as lenient. This is a place where they can go, without fear of discrimination for their sexual orientation. There are quite a few muggles here, who have either been sworn to secrecy by their lovers and significant others, or have a family member who brings them along and so forth.

It's a very open place with no prejudice over anything. Even blood status."

Harry looked around at the buildings and asked, "What sort of shops are these?"

Marvolo grasped Harry's right hand within his left and pulled him along. Pointing to his right, he said, "That over there, is  _The Golden Chalice_. The most famous wine vendor in the magical world. Because of the mix of cultures, races, blood and species here, they moved their centuries old business to Sexu Alley. Now, they are known worldwide and have small branches of their business spread outward. The main branch is here though.

They create wines mixed with magical ingredients. And they even have a few types of  _special_ wine, that have certain aphrodisiac qualities that they sell on their  _special_ floor. Truly, their creations are divine."

Marvolo gestured to the large green building across from the Chalice. " _That_  is  _Potion Commotion_. A very special apothecary, herbalist and potions shop. And of course, they too, have a  _special floor_  where they sell their  _special wares_. Severus does business with them, in regards to certain potions. He  _is_ a Master after all."

The next place, was a large tea-cup shaped red building.

" _Spoonful of Sugar_  is a tea house named for a phrase in a muggle movie. The owner, a halfblood, would have no other name. It sprung up around thirty years ago. They sell  _special_ teas in their separate room."

Marvolo pointed next, to a large purple box looking store. "Across from that we have,  _Nibbles & Bits_, a bakery. They have a back entrance where you can purchase their more,  _intimate_  confections."

Harry's attention was drawn to another building. This one, looked like a dagger with a black veil over the top? He could really explain it. It was like, the dagger was embedded in the ground, about halfway up the blade. And over the handle, was something large and black.

" _That_ , is  _Cloak & Dagger_. It is a clothing, toy and weapon shop. It caters to  _all_ , sorts of fetishes."

Harry looked at the building that mirrored Gringotts. Marvolo simply stated that it was the local branch. Number seventy-seven.

Marvolo led Harry on to the next building. It was black and looking like a large oval. There were black cats sitting in the shop windows.

" _Hard on Target_. They sell  _explicit_ literature and have the record for the longest moving pictures. Up to fifteen seconds."

Marvolo had them stop in front of another building. It seemed pretty normal, but Harry had a feeling that there was more to it.

" _Pleasurable Rest Assured_. This is two things at once. Think of a muggle five-star hotel, and then on the other side, think of a brothel. All participants are willing, believe me."

Harry choked on air at that.  _Brothel_?!

Marvolo had them move along, until they stopped in between the last two buildings.

"The one on our right is where we are about to go.  _Taste of Heaven and Hell_ , is a restaurant with very interesting courses and dining methods. To our left, is  _Crystal Balls_. Think of it as the magical version of a muggle strip club. Except there are sides of the room dedicated to men and women respectively."

Though he had been shocked over all the names and information of the places he had seen, nothing could hold Harry back from laughing. And laugh he did.

" **Crystal Balls?!** " he roared. " **Who came up with that?!** "

Marvolo cracked a small smirk as he waited for Harry to calm himself. It took a few minutes. Harry's abdomen was killing him and he felt like he had just run a marathon. But it was a good feeling.

"I can't believe you took me to the most sex oriented place on the planet. Great first date, Marvolo."

Said man sniffed, offended by Harry's words. "I'm merely introducing you to the magical world. I intend to take you to many other places around the world during our courtship and I'd prefer you know about Sexu Alley ahead of time. If you choose me, we will be coming here often to sample the many  _special_ objects that are sold here."

Harry flushed to the tips of his ears at Marvolo's suggestive tone.

" _ **You're a pervert, aren't you?**_ " he hissed.

The smirk he got in return, was truly devilish. " _ **But of coursssse.**_ "

Isabella, whom had been sleeping, awoke at the sounds of Parseltongue. She looked around a bit, before her eyes landed on Marvolo.

" _ **Hadrian, issss thissss your mate?**_ " she asked.

" _ **No Issssabella. He wantssss to be, sssso we are getting to know each other,**_ " Harry answered.

She nodded, " _ **Like Viktor. And what issss thissss one'ssss name?**_ "

" _ **Marvolo Sssslytherin.**_ "

She froze for a brief second, before leaning closer to the silent Dark Lord. " _ **A desssscendant of Ssssalazar himself? Impressssssive. Much more impressssssive that Viktor who can only fly on a sssstick. You can fly on a sssstick. But you are not of the Sssslytherin ancsssesssstry.**_ "

" _ **What are you ssssaying?**_ "

She gave him the snake equivalent of an eye roll. " _ **Choosssse him,**_ " she stated simply, using her tail to motion toward Marvolo.

Harry refused to look at Marvolo when she said that. He did not want to see the man's ego expand any more. He was full of himself enough as it was.

Marvolo's face entered his line of vision. He was leaning over Harry and looking at Isabella very closely.

" _ **I've been wanting to meet you. I've alsssso longed to learn what sssspecie of sssserpent you are.**_ "

Very smugly, Isabella said, " _ **I'm a Belladonna. Look it up.**_ "

Harry snorted, "So Marvolo, how about we continue this date of ours?"

* * *

_Taste of Heaven and Hell_   was a very interesting restaurant. Placing orders was much like getting food at Hogwarts. The drinks magically refilled about halfway down the glass. They had veal, which made Harry happy. He was then able to eat treacle tart.

Their table was spelled, like all the others. They couldn't see or hear any of the other diners and therefore, their attention was on each other.

Marvolo broached the subject about Snape. Harry immediately came to the man's defense and reiterated his threat. Marvolo seemed shocked, since he would have expected Harry not to choose the Slytherin Head of House as his favorite professor at Hogwarts. Why not his own?

"McGonagall is never around. Only to hand out punishment. Besides, she's like Dumbledouche's lap-dog. She expects me to be like my parents were in their classes. To be Dumbledope's puppet. To defeat you one day. All these expectations and I'm only fourteen.

Snape has never once expected any of that of me. He thought I was spoiled and learned that I wasn't. But he didn't change all that much. He no longer attacks me over my attitude nor tells me I'm ungrateful or spoiled or like my father. That's about it. He still doesn't think I can do potions and still calls me an idiotic Gryffindor. He takes points all the time and still talks like a scholar from the eighteen hundreds. There is no pity.

He's kept my secrets. He's training me. He's honest and knows that watching my feelings, will not help me later in life. No matter how much I care for my godfather, I can't even say  _he_  does that. Snape has become important. I know I can go to him and actually expect honesty, no matter how brutal.

Him being a Slytherin doesn't matter. Hell,  _I'm_ a snake in a lion's den. And unlike Snape, I  _am_ a Parselmouth. If anything, I'm more of a Slytherin than anyone other than you. I hate people based on personality and character, not House."

Marvolo's perfectly sculpted brow and twinged at that.

"I'm very similar in the Houses. I never cared which House someone came from. I was nice to everyone, which was why I was so well liked by the students and professors. I always hated Dumbledore though."

"I hate him because he interfered with my life and made it so I suffered for so many years like a bloody slave."

Marvolo nodded, "I hate him for never believing in me. Insulting me. Trying to command my life and spurned my requests to remove me from the orphanage. Several people would have adopted me, but he interfered every chance there was. What Dark oriented family primarily sorted into Slytherin, wouldn't want the Heir of Slytherin living with them? The Malfoy's were particularly displeased with Dumbledore impeding them."

Harry sighed, "I offered to pay him to let me stay at Hogwarts over the summers."

"I as well. I surmise that he claimed selfishness or you were informed that you were possibly unappreciative, correct?"

Harry gaped for a few seconds, before regaining his bearings and nodding. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. He's got a way with making you feel guilty for no reason."

"Remember, Hadrian, he is just as good a manipulator, as I am," Marvolo stated in a serious tone.

"So the old man thing, with the whole 'my boy' bit, is all a façade?" Harry asked looking worried.

"Mostly. He  _is_ extremely old and isn't as formidable as he was decades ago. He pulled the 'my boy' card with me as well."

Harry felt odd. Here they were, two once enemies now in the middle of a courtship, reminiscing over their pasts and getting along quite well over their joint hatred for one man. It was all surreal and unbelievable. And yet as he sat there, looking Marvolo in the eye, he knew it was all  _very_ real.

Harry was rather horrified to learn that Marvolo did not like Quidditch. In fact, he was more of a read a book for fun, type of person.

There were certain books that Harry could read for fun, but not the stuff that Marvolo seemed to like.

Marvolo learned that Harry was good cook and baker. Through some sneaky wording, Marvolo managed to get him to promise to cook him a meal some time. And after hearing his skepticism, Harry was fired up to prove his skills.

Then Marvolo did something shocking. He signed!

Then, just to be a smug little prick, Harry signed back.

The man gaped for a small almost indecipherable second, before he signed,  **You know BSL?**

Harry nodded,  **Yes. I just can't believe** **you** **do. I really wasn't expecting it.**

"I could say the same, Hadrian."

With a roll of the eyes, Harry returned to eating his treacle tart. Seriously, why did he and Isabella insist upon calling him by his full first name? No one else did.

"Etib em," the young wizard quipped.

Marvolo smirked, "No. I know not where you have been."

Harry didn't even react, except for throwing the other wizard the finger.

* * *

After the restaurant, which they had been in for a shocking three hours, Marvolo took him to  _Nibbles & Bits_.

There, Marvolo bought Harry several pounds of treacle tart and some various kinds of chocolate.

Harry spent half an hour in  _Cloak and Dagger_ , looking at the weapon selection. Since Marvolo insisted upon funding their venture, he was going to get something nice, but not too expensive because he wasn't that much of an arsehole.

It was eight by the time Harry was done exploring. He refused to journey into  _Hard on Target_  and walked right by it. Marvolo chuckled at that, but he did feel he was too young to be interested in sex or to buy magical porn!

When Marvolo was assumed that Harry was ready to depart, he dragged the teen back to the Apparition Point and told him to hold on tightly.

They landed in some place. He didn't know where, but he didn't question it when Marvolo motioned above them.

Harry looked up and gaped. He then turned around slowly and gaped even wider. He rejected the urge to look down, because even though he was used to flying at high heights, he was  _not_ used to standing on something so high without anything to grip onto in order to prevent him from falling to his death.

To his irritation, he wrapped his arms tightly around Marvolo as his breath sped up.

"Why would you choose here of all places to take me next?" he asked, voice quivering slightly.

Marvolo managed to turn him around, but kept a tight hold on him, arms tight around his waist.

"Watch."

"For what?!"

"Shhh. It is July fifteenth, St. Swithin's Day. It is a popular muggle holiday in Great Britain. Look off to your right."

"I  _still_ want to know why you Apparated us atop Elizabeth Tower! And why do you even know where this is?"

"I grew up in muggle London. Now look out toward the water and stop talking."

Harry's next words were cut off the extremely loud bang of fireworks, silenced him.

For the next however many minutes, Harry and Marvolo stood in silence, watching the various exploding colors that seemed choreographed to music. He was shocked to see the fireworks also coming from inside the bell tower's archways. Right beneath them.

When it was all over, Harry turned to the smirking man behind him and gave an inquiring look.

Marvolo shrugged, "I may not like muggles, but there is no denying that they are brilliant. And that is just one reason why I don't like them. They could pose a real problem if they ever found out about magic and decided to kill us off."

Harry nodded reluctantly, but gave a small sneer. "Well, I've been properly entertained this evening, I'll admit, Lord Slytherin."

"I am pleased that you are pleased, Heir Potter-Black."

Harry hand up a finger and tapped it against Marvolo's nose. "That's Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor or Lord Donovan, to you, Lord Slytherin."

"Made that trip to Gringotts, have you?" Marvolo grinned.

"But of course."

Marvolo grasped Harry's hand and said, "Hold on tight, little lord."

They were Apparating before Harry had a chance to say anything. When they landed however, he pulled away a bit to snark, "I am  _not_ little."

"Of course not," Marvolo agreed. "You're just on the smaller side or large."

"I hate you."

"You do not, no matter how much you wish you could find it in you to do so."

"Smug bastard."

"Though my parents weren't together when I was born, my father never followed through with the procedures needed for legal separation from one's spouse. I was legitimate, thank you for you concern."

Avada orbs rolled toward the sky in slight annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He pulled away completely and cleared his throat, "I have to go meet my godfather now. I will owl you later. Probably tomorrow. And I'll admit, you do at least know how to show someone a good time."

With a small huff, Harry bounced forward quickly to peck Marvolo on the cheek. "Thank you for a good time and the sweets. But you better tell me where the hell we're going next time."

He entered the Leaky Cauldron then, leaving the Dark Lord standing in the dark of the night.

Harry saw Moony first and stopped beside him, smiling brightly. "I'm ready to go home, Moony."

The werewolf looked around, probably for Marvolo, but saw no one suspicious.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked, standing up from his chair and placing a few Sickles on the table.

"Yes, I did. I learned a lot today. A lot indeed."

Moony smiled, "As long as you're happy."

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXU ALLEY is mine. I came up with it as well as all the shops and what they sell. The entire idea is mine and took a lot of time to develop as well as the maps I drew up fr it and everything.
> 
> *NOTE* In Great Britain, they celebrate an important day called, St. Swithin's Day, which takes place on the fifteenth of July. I don't know if they do fireworks for it, but in my story they do. This is fanfiction.
> 
> *NOTE* Elizabeth Tower is the clock tower that holds Big Ben, the bell. It's located at the north end of the Palace of Westminister.


	21. Date at the MO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Harry go to the Magical Olympics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with 'Magical Olympics'. On FF.net, I hunted the stories similar down, and no one used the term Magical Olympics, there were just 'Olympics' and 'Hogwart's Olympics'. Magical Olympics and the games herein, are my idea and took hours to fully come up with.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**Marvolo,**

**I will admit that our date was actually fun. Who knew that we could have so much fun, comparing our pasts and hatred for Dumblefuck? I mean, I know they say familiarity breeds contempt but I don't think that's the case. I feel like I understand you a lot more now. Don't get all excited though, this doesn't mean that I'm choosing you.**

**Now, Sexu Alley was indeed an interesting spot. I just can't believe the magical world has such a place. And you were right about the acceptance part. Though to be honest, I'm not too sure if I'm homosexual or heterosexual. Still a bit confused about things in those departments, I'll have you know.**

**I'm also impressed with the fact that you did not attempt to grope me once. And yet, you are a pervert, Lord Slytherperv. How you manage to come across as a pervert without being too overbearing and in-your-faceish about it, is amazing. I don't know how many 'subtle' glances you sent me, but I** _**definitely** _ **got the innuendos. I'm not that inexperienced. Sirius has taken to teaching me about, 'special things'.**

**I was impressed that you know British Sign Language and that you understood what I had said backwards.**

**Did you know that when you speak Parseltongue, you have a bit lisp? It's cute, in a sort of hard to explain way. Yeah. I see it as a, not everything about you is as perfect as it seems. This in turn, makes you seem all the more** _**real** _ **as a person, if you get what I mean. If you don't, sorry but I can't explain it any further than that.**

**Do you like fireworks? I was shocked that you would actually take me to see something created by muggles.**

**Now, I'm going to tell you another story. One I think you have a right to know, since a piece of your soul was destroyed in the end.**

**Summer before second year, the youngest Weasley boys had to break me out of my relatives' house. My uncle barred the window of my room and placed multiple locks on the door as a punishment. A House Elf had appeared in an attempt to stop me from returning to Hogwarts because something bad would happen that year and when I refused to cave to his demands, he used magic to ruin a dinner my uncle was having with some wealthy and influential people. I forget who.**

**Anyway, the dinner was ruined and I was blamed, so he locked me in and refused to allow me to return to Hogwarts.The Weasley's came and literally, busted me out of there.**

**I stayed with them until school started.**

**During our shopping for school, there was an altercation between Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. During their heated argument, Malfoy slipped a black book into the youngest Weasley's cauldron and left. I only noticed because there were two books and then suddenly there were three and no one else had gotten near her books to add any to them.**

**The year went on. People started getting petrified and messages about the Chamber of Secrets were written in blood on walls. Filch hasn't been able to get it off yet. Poor bloke.**

**And then came the disastrous dueling club where I was paired off against Malfoy. He then used** _ **Serpensortia**_   **to summon a huge snake. Well, I spoke to it and freaked everyone out. I then found out that my talent was called Parseltongue and it was a 'dark' gift. People spread the rumor that I was the heir of Slytherin after that.**

**It wasn't a good year.**

**More petrified students while my friends and I tried to find out who the real culprit was. Mione brewed a Polyjuice Potion and Ron and I sneaked into the Slytherin Common Room(needs a better password by the way), to see if Malfoy knew anything. He didn't. All for naught.**

**Because we had been using Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to brew the potion, we often saw her and one night, I noticed the floor of the second floor corridor was flooded and I wanted to know if Myrtle was okay. Do not roll your eyes, just because she's a ghost doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings too!**

**Anyway, she told us someone came in and threw a book at her. Low and behold, it was a small black book and though it was clearly under the water that had risen a few inches above floor level, the pages were perfectly fine. I took it.**

**Yes, I met Tom. He had me on for a while, believing that Hagrid had somehow been the one to cause everything. I had already known that Hagrid's wand was snapped and he was removed from the school when he was younger, so it all fit, right?**

**No. After Mione was petrified, Ron and I went down to Hagrid's late one night to talk to him but the Minister(daft bloke he was), came with Malfoy and Dumbledouche to escort him to Azkaban, with no bloody proof that he did anything! Now that I think about it, Fudge was an arsehole. Sending innocent people to Azkaban without proof of their supposed** _**crimes** _ **or even giving them trials! UGH!**

**Right, onto the story.**

**So I used my Invisibility Cloak to get there and Ron and I had been hiding. Dumbles knew we were there. He can see through my cloak somehow. Anyway, Hagrid made a very suspiciously vague comment about if anyone wanted to know anything useful, they should 'follow the spiders'.**

**I had been noticing that all the spiders in the castle had been acting strangely. Every time there was a petrification, you'd find a line of spiders crawling out a window or through a crack in the wall. So when I saw the same thing in Hagrid's hut, I dragged Ron along.**

**Long story short, an Acromantula colony nearly ate us. But we did find out that it wasn't Hagrid and that the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. Later on, Tom Riddle's diary went missing. Someone ransacked the boy's dorm to find it and destroyed a lot of valuable things in their haste.**

**After visiting Mione in the Hospital Wing, I found a piece of paper crumpled in her frozen hand. They had found her along with another muggleborn girl, both had mirrors in their hands. Turns out, Mione found a book that she had been looking for and tore out the page on Basilisks. On the back of the page, she scribbled the word, 'pipes'.**

**I then put all the information together. How no one managed to look it in the eyes, usually only a reflection. A mirror, a window, a camera lense, water on a floor, through a ghost. Then the spiders fearing it. And the reason I was hearing the strange bloodthirsty voice all year that no one else could hear, would explain that it was a snake. Finally, the girl who died in a bathroom at the time.**

**We then overheard the professors discussing something and saw another message on the wall. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'. McGonagall said it was the youngest Weasley and that's when Ron and I got the pathetic DADA professor(who turned out to be a fraud by the way) and made our way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I asked how she died and she said something about 'great big yellow eyes' and motioned to the sinks.**

**Once we were down there, the inadequate professor tried to** _**Obliviate** _ **us with Ron's broken wand. Backfired and obliviated him instead. Severed the ruddy bastard right.**

**We got separated because the backlash caused somewhat of a cave in and I had to continue on.**

**The youngest Weasley was laying in front of the head of Salazar Slytherin. The Chamber is severely flooded, if you didn't know. And well, I foolishly discarded my wand in my haste to see if she was still alive and then Tom Riddle steps from the shadows and starts talking to me.**

' **A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years'. What a load of rubbish. Well, he told me about the anagram, 'I am Lord Voldemort' and then sent the Basilisk after me. I killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor, which I pulled from the Sorting Hat that had been brought down by Fawkes.**

**I was stabbed with a fang though and Tom stood by, taunting me as I died(you were a right bastard when you were younger).**

**So as I shuffled next to the Weasley, everything was becoming fuzzy and I knew I couldn't let Tom win. So I pulled the fang out of my arm and pierced the diary three times with it. Tom exploded as the diary bled black blood. And then the Weasley awoke.**

**Before I could tell her to run back to Ron, Fawkes lands beside me and cries on my wound. It healed completely and the fuzzy feeling went away. I was no longer nauseated.**

**We got back to the school and everything was revealed to Dumbles. I was right about Malfoy being behind it getting into the school.**

**So just as a suggestion, if you decide that you want to torture Lucius Malfoy for losing you half of your soul, can I be there for it? He put me through a lot of hell that year and I want revenge. However, I don't think I have what it takes to full on torture someone, so I'd leave that up to you.**

**I will admit to having a fetish for treacle tarts. They just have this thing about them that I can't resist. Chocolate is good too. Honeydukes finest. Mmmmmm.**

**Do you know any other languages? I always wanted to learn Latin but I never had the opportunity.**

**I ask this because I want to know what** _**frottage** _ **is. It's either Latin or French and I can't find an English to French one or an English to Latin dictionary in the library here and Remus refuses to tell me what it means. In fact, he told Sirius to not tell me either.**

**So what is it?**

**I love cats, dogs, owls and snakes. Pretty much any other normal animal annoys me, most of the time.**

**How were you in Ancient Runes? I'm going into my seventh year N.E.W.T. class this year and I may need assistance. And since you're old and stuff, you can help me.**

**And don't take that as an insult.** _**Old** _ **can usually mean** _**experienced** _ **. Or** _**senile** _ **, depending on how you look at it.**

**My Gringotts visit was very forthcoming. I'm not a halfblood. I'm a pureblood. Strangely(and grossly) enough, my mother was the product of two sibling pureblood squibs. They were killed when she was very small and she was adopted. Interesting huh? I wonder how many muggleborns are actually products of muggles and how many 'supposed muggleborns' are actually from a squib parent or parents.**

**The Goblins sold me some books on their history and customs. I will be learning as quickly as I can.**

**Well, this was all I could think of. If you answer some of my questions, I may return the favor.**

**See you,**

**Hadrian James Potter.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gryffindor.**

**Lord of the Noble House of Donovan.**

**Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.**

**Heir to the Most Ancient House of Peverell.**

* * *

**Harry,**

**I wanted to tell you to wear something comfortable. We're going to be gone all day and well into the evening. Make sure you have your wand. The place we're going to, one; allows witches and wizard fifteen years and up to do magic and two; even if it didn't, the crowd is so large, the British Ministry would never notice.**

**That is all I'm telling you in regards to where we are going.**

**Please meet me in the Three Broomsticks at nine in the morning, 31 July. Expect to be home late the same day or very early the next morning.**

**Looking forward to seeing you,**

**Viktor. :)**

**Heir to the Noble House of Krum.**

* * *

Sirius had gotten Harry a new broom for his birthday. A Thunderbolt! It was the fastest broom on the market and it literally, made Harry blur in the air.

Remus's gifts were more academic but still very interesting. A book on Curse-Breakers, which he found very interesting. A book on Metal-Charmers, another good subject. A book on Spell-Crafting(bloody awesome!) and finally, a book on Aurors.

Harry felt that he was turning into Mione just a bit.

Mione sent him an advanced copy of Ancient Runes, which he seemed to gobble up. Inside, it even demonstrated on how some people could create random runes on the spot, for certain reasons. He wanted to explore that particular road more carefully.

All of the Weasley children that he went to school with, got him candy. Mostly chocolate, which he had no issues with.

He was going to become fat soon, he could tell.

Marvolo, sent him a small note and a large box.

**Little Lord,**

**May your hatchday be enjoyable. Nagini sends you well wishes.**

**Yours,**

**Marvolo.**

The box was filled with a lot of treacle tart from Sexu Alley and a book. Upon closer inspection,  _it was a book on Latin_. Damn Marvolo and his perfect recall. It's seemed that he actually paid Harry some true attention. Their courtship was a lot more important to him than Harry originally thought.

The most amazing of his gifts, surprisingly came from Snape.

A small kit of potions. One vial of Veritaserum, one vial of Polyjuice Potion, one vial of Felix Felicis and one vial of Draught of the Living Death. Harry knew that all of them could come in handy. He had smirked to himself when he read Snape's note.

**Potter,**

**Don't get caught.**

Such loving words. There was a message in them though. He'd be able to use them at Hogwarts, so long as he didn't get caught using them. Ever the sneaky one, Snape was.

Early morning one his birthday, Remus literally dropped him into Viktor's arms in the Three Broomsticks.

Viktor smiled brightly at Harry and the poor teen had to fight his blush. Viktor was holding him bridal style and it was embarrassing.

"Are yoo ready? Ve vill be gone all day. Tell me ven yoo are hungry and I vill get you vat yoo vant."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Harry asked as the big Bulgarian set him down gently.

"Spain."

Harry did a double take and then gaped. "Spain? As in with the capital of, Madrid? As in the place next to Portugal?  _That_ Spain?"

Viktor was smiling. "Yes. I think yoo vill like it."

"Where are we going?"

"The M.O.."

"What?"

Viktor gave him a devilish smile, "The Magical Olympics."

* * *

The magical world did the Olympics. But in true magical world style. Only a couple of things were actually modeled after the muggle version of the Olympics. Like the orienteering, lacrosse, obstacles, archery and the martial arts. Since the Asian countries had magicals who learned them, they were added to the list.

Unlike the muggle Olympics, the magical was all held in one day.

It took place in a very well secluded stadium, bigger than the one held for the Quidditch World Cup the previous year. Somewhere in Spain, Harry had no clue where though.

The only thing that truly annoyed him, was the fact that the Magical Olympic Creed, was the same as the muggle one but someone else took credit for writing it. And he was pissed.

'The most important thing in the Olympic Games is not to win but to take part, just as the most important thing in life is not the triumph but the struggle. The essential thing is not to have conquered but to have fought well.'- Father Henri Martin Didon. The muggle, who came up with the phrase.

So most people in the magical world look down on muggles but have no issues with taking their ideas and works and passing them off as their own? A bunch of bloody hypocrites.

The Magical Olympics only started in 1950 and the Olympic Creed was written somewhat thirty years prior, by a muggle. Harry wanted to find the bastard who claimed to have come up with it and bitch slap him silly.

The Olympics had been going on for centuries and the magical world had only just jumped in on the action not even half a century prior. But they have the audacity to act like they're the one's who came up with the idea.

Once Harry's initial annoyance was out of the way, he was able to enjoy himself.

Viktor got them very good seats. Much closer to all the action. Eye level too.

Harry was given a program of what was to come and smiled. He looked forward to the Broom Racing. Forging and Curse-breaking were also on his list of want-to-see. Imagine his shock when he found out Necromancy, was one of the many 'games'. Apparently, only the British Ministry thought it illegal, so it was okay for it to be added into the Magical Olympics.

Then there were the expected things, like Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. Harry wanted to see the Dueling. He like DADA and dueling seemed fun. You know, when there were  _competent_  people around of course.

The magical version of ten-pin bowling, was done with skeletons. Enough said.

There was also Healing, Occlumency(which Viktor explained to be protection of the mind) and Legilimency(which Viktor explained was an equivalent of 'mind-reading').

Harry wondered if maybe, people had lost their minds. Why would they add Dragon-Taming to the list of 'games'? Hopefully the stands were protected and no one would be in danger.

The last thing that caught his interest was a magical obstacle course which would be held last. It was all amazing.

Harry turned to Viktor, who was smiling at him. "How many times have you been to one of these?" he asked.

"About four. They are fun. I found my interest in Quidditch after vatching the broom races."

Harry smiled, "I've just recently gotten interested in curse-breaking, spell-crafting and metal-charming. It'll be good to see some things I want to learn about, displayed."

He looked around and shook his head. "I noticed that there aren't many British representatives," he commented.

Viktor shrugged, "The International Magical Olympic Committee does not have any British members. They decide vere the games are held each year and vat games vill happen. Because British vizards are too concerned about vat is 'dark' or 'light', they end up shunned by the rest of the vorld. Rarely are the British involved in the M.O.."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Seriously, is Britain the laughing-stock of the magical world?" he asked.

"Yes," said Viktor, without an ounce of remorse.

As they waited for everything to kick under way, Viktor bought Harry many different foods. So much, that they had to use the table that was magically added to their seats. A special treat for those with special seats.

There was a variety of food for the different nationalities that were in attendance. Harry gladly partook of the empanadas and the marzipan.

Right up there with treacle tart and chocolate, came the marzipan. Sweet, sweet marzipan. Mmmm.

When the games started a little after noon, Harry and Viktor leaned forward. The men's Broom Racing was the first thing to go and Harry felt embarrassment for some of the fliers. They couldn't handle a broom to save their lives. What country wouldever choose them to represent them in this? Were they mad?

Out of the fifteen competitors that stared the race, only five actually made it to the finish line. And the winner, was a very small Frenchman.

The female Broom Racing took place right after, with only five competitors. But Harry had to admit, those women were brutal. One crashed right into the ground because of a foul from another competitor. Instead of laying there, she got right back up, despite a broken left arm, and hopped back on her broom to finish the race. Sometimes, women were much more brutal than men.

A young Japanese girl won.

After the racing, the Forging came next.

In this section, Harry saw some Goblins and what he though were Vampires, mixed in with the humans. Harry knew for a fact, that no one but the Goblins were going to win.

From what he had read, nothing was better than a Goblin made weapon. And anyone going up against the Goblins, would lose pathetically.

Harry just wished he could know about the magic Goblins used. Because the winner had forged some sort of scythe that released large bursts of power when swung a certain way. So not only was in beautifully crafted, but it was also a magical weapon. A very powerful one, from the looks of it.

The Goblin's name was Snarktooth and his fellow Goblins all patted him on the back for his victory. Harry clapped, because he liked Goblins and he was glad that the Goblins were getting good recognition in places that weren't Britain.

The next game took a bit of time to prepare, but Harry wasn't shocked why. Dragon Taming. Such things were supposed to take dozens of wizards to accomplish. How the bloody hell did they think one person could handle it?

After half an hour of setting everything up, which included three large Welsh Greens being brought in and three men preparing themselves, the game began. Whoever completely tamed their dragon first, would win.

Harry gaped when he recognized Charlie Weasley representing Romania. And when he won the men's game, Harry stood up and cheered. Go Weasley!

The women came in next and they had to deal with three Chinese Fireballs. A Russian witch was the most successful. Somehow, she put the dragon to sleep without any injuries acquired for either of them. It was impressive and Harry made note of the spells the others used.

The next games were something Harry had been looking forward to. He wanted to see what they had to do for Curse-Breaking.

Another person he was shocked to see, was Bill Weasley, who was representing Egypt and the Gringotts branch in Cairo. It was no shock that Bill won.

Each person was given a large sarcophagus to break into and all had the same enchantments and curses on them. Bill showed skill and finesse as he easily disposed of the first several spells and curses. He was able to get through the next few without much issue as well. The last, was difficult for him and he had to fiddle with his wand for several moments, mouth moving quickly as he seems to chant something over the sarcophagus.

After dispelling the large cobra that finally burst forth from the curse, Bill managed to open the ancient object, revealing the medal that was inside.

He was declared the winner and his medal was then engraved.

The women took much longer with their game. Unlike most of the men(sans Bill of course) who had jumped right into it, they all seemed to approach from a different angle. And they did it from a good distance. There were no injuries or casualties in the women's section of the Curse-Breaking Olympic Games. Women were obviously smarter, in that area at least. Except for Bill, once again.

The Transfiguration portion came after that and Harry had never imagined using it for something like that. His thought process was way too two-dimensional. Turning something extremely large, into something very small, wasn't all that hard. One would just be removing space and making everything more compact. However, turning something small into something gigantic, was hard as hell.

Not only did you have to add area, but you also had to details perfect so that they weren't distorted. And then when you add completely changing the physiology of a creäture so that you can turn it into an inanimate object, you get a riddle and a challenge.

Two Spaniards, both male and female, won for Transfiguration. It was impressive and Harry wondered if McGonagall could do that level of Transfiguration.

"Everyone who is here, has to have a Mastery in a particular subject to be considered for the position of representative for their country," Viktor had told him. That meant that Bill and Charlie had Masteries.

Charms came next. Harry never expected to see the little Indonesian girl animate the statue of a dragon and make it growl and breathe fire. She won of course. Her male counterpart was from Chili and he managed to create a large chess set(similar to McGonagall's) and had them play against each other.

Harry found himself holding a deeper appreciation for the core classes at Hogwarts. It seemed that they were a lot more interesting that originally perceived.

The next portion, simply blew Harry's mind. Why? Well, someone he wasn't expecting, had shown up to represent Britain.

None other than Severus Snape, for the Potions section of the Magical Olympics. Harry knew instantly that the dark man would win. How could he not? He was a genius, even if he was a tosser some of the time. And if Snape was there, then that meant that he had a Mastery in Potions. Wicked!

Of the ten men that had gathered, only Snape had managed to brew the Draught of the Living Death, properly. He had also finished the fastest and unlike the other men, he did not use a book. Also, Harry noticed that his movements when cutting certain parts, were different. He did a lot of crushing instead of cutting like the others did. Harry wondered if that was what made his potion work.

According to Viktor, the Draught of the Living Death took skill to make. Only two Potions Masters in Britain could brew it, making them two out of the only five in the world who could do it correctly.

Harry marveled at his favorite professor's skills. Did Snape even  _know_ how amazing he was? Did anyone ever bother to  _see_ how amazing he was?

None of the females in the same game, could brew the potion. Snape took in a pure gold medal that was engraved to him and bowed to the judges. He then swept from the stadium, robes billowing as he went. A flair for dramatic exits, most definitely.

Harry resolved to send the man a gift in congratulations for his victory. He deserved it.

Harry pretty much bounced in his seat all through the Dueling. The curses and attacks were amazing. He found himself cursing the British Ministry. Spain did not label things as 'dark', so Dark Magic was allowed. And boy did the competitors utilize it to the best of their ability. Though he noticed that none of them performed nonverbally or wandlessly. Was it really that rare of a thing?

Viktor had conjured a notepad for Harry and Harry was able to take down the names of spells and curses he heard and saw used. With a spelled quill(also done by Viktor) he managed to get color details and effects that had.

The Dueling was like a tournament and soon, only one man was standing. He was from Canada.

The women were a lot more dirty. They aimed for hair and skirts or dresses. They used nasty hexes that made others ugly. It was basically a cat fight with wands.

An American girl won that portion. She grinned broadly at her victory. Even though she was missing two teeth, her nose was broken, her clothes shredded and her hair was partially scorched off, she was smiling in pride. Very admirable of her. Obviously, she didn't think her looks more important than the duel. Unlike some of the other girls did, apparently.

She was a good example of a witch. And she was also very lucky that magic could fix pretty much everything that was wrong.

Harry refused to remember the Necromancy portion. It was creepy and gave him chills. He pushed it from his mind altogether.

Healing was a much more interesting field of study. Harry wondered if maybe he should learn some basic Healing just in case. It could helpful at some point in his life. Maybe.

Legilimency and Occlumency were both pretty boring, but a lot of people seemed intrigued over the prospects involved. Harry felt that he didn't understand enough about either to fully get the gist of everything.

Harry liked watching the martial arts portion. He always thought it was cool, being able to do all those jumps and flips. He wished he could do all of that.

The teen energetically pointed at moves and Viktor just chuckled at his excitement. Harry had seen Dudley play Mortal Kombat once and since then, he was hooked.

Looking to Viktor, Harry smiled brightly. "This is great Viktor. Did you see that last move?"

The large Bulgarian leaned forward to give Harry a small kiss and the teen flushed at the contact.

"Yes."

Trying to still the redness in his cheeks, Harry turned back to the fighting, wishing that he knew how to fight like that. Flinging spells and curses and knowing how to manipulate your magic was one thing, but a lot of magicals forget their physical health in favor of their magic. And if they ever came a time where their magic couldn't be used, they'd be dead. Harry didn't want to ever be weak, if a time came where he couldn't use his magic in any way.

Maybe he should sign up for muggle Karate classes or something. He had a month till school after all. What could he learn in that time frame?

Archery was an interesting challenge. Out of the men, a small Taiwanese boy, barely old enough to be in the games, won. Out of the women, a young Mexican girl dominated the other women in no time at all.

Harry was impressed overall. The women seemed to put up just as much fight as the men, which was good. They had fire. They had a will to win their battles.

When it was all said and done, it had taken ten hours with five intermissions and even a few songs by the Weird Sisters, before everything had ended. Harry decided that he liked the M.O..

Gripping his notepad and looking at the list of spells he had accumulated, he grinned. He was so going to be better at Defense with them!

After stashing the remaining marzipan into his expandable bag, Harry was finally ready to leave.

The cheers or the spectators surrounded the stadium as he and Viktor made their way toward the exits.

"Viktor, this was fun to watch, as it was to learn. I got good food, a good time, examples on how certain professions work and a long list of spells and curses to practice. This was awesome! Thank you!"

"I'm glad yoo had fun."

Once they were clear from other people, Viktor wrapped his arms around the teen and Apparated to the gate of the Shrieking Shack.

"Let's go," Viktor said, pulling Harry along the road toward Hogsmeade.

"It's almost midnight," Harry murmured after casting a wandless  _Tempus_.

Viktor hummed in agreement. "I told your godfather that yoo vould be back around this time. He should be waiting for yoo."

Harry grinned, "I can't wait until I can Apparate legally."

At Viktor's accusing look, he sputtered, "Not that I'm doing it  _illegally_  at any time of course!"

"Sure."

Harry stuck his tongue out as they walked, Viktor's arm around his shoulders.

"Viktor, have you always been interested in the same sex, or am I like, the first one you've felt, you know…"

The Bulgarian looked ahead as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Vell, I haven't really given it much thought. Most people only vant me for fame and vealth. I didn't care about people until yoo showed that you didn't care. Yoo didn't even know me. Yoo're different and that's vat made me vant to learn more about yoo. And yoo are truly great, Harry."

The Boy-Who-Lived, flushed. "Well, I think you're great too. Very sweet, for such a big, burly Bulgarian that is."

He received a chuckle in return and Viktor patted his head.

They finally reached the Three Broomsticks, where Remus was sitting on the bench outside. He looked at then with a small smile and nodded his head, before turning to look at the street.

Viktor took that chance to give Harry another flush bringing kiss. They parted and Harry murmured a small, 'thank you', while promising to send him a letter later on. Viktor bowed and Disapparated away.

Remus looked at Harry with a knowing smile. "So, you had fun?"

"Yes," Harry mumbled. "Anyway, Moony, guess where he took me?!"

"I don't know cub, where?" Remus asked as he took a hold of Harry's hand.

"The Magical Olympics!"

Remus's brow arched upward quickly. "Really? And you enjoyed yourself, I take it?"

"Very much. I have a list of spells to practice and bag full of marzipan to eat too!"

They Apparated to the park outside Grimmauld Place.

"Bill and Charlie Weasley competed," Harry told his godfather.

"Really? How did they fare?"

"They won, of course. Snape was there too. He won as well. Can we go to Diagon tomorrow so I can get him a celebratory gift?"

Remus smiled, "Sure."

* * *

**Hadrian,**

**That is quite the number of titles you have there, will you be able to handle them all?**

**You have a good query. How many muggleborns are from a squib parent? Squibs are only born to pureblood families you see. They are still purebloods however, though some refuse to acknowledge that fact. Perhaps if they didn't resort to inbreeding, squibs would never have come to be.**

**There are many other pureblood families in the magical world. They are not centered in just Britain. To be honest, I find the pureblood families of Britain to mostly be lacking basic intellect. Even with the most obvious decision or choice in front of them, if they wish to keep their lines 'pure', they cannot seem to comprehend it. Foolishness.**

**So you are a pureblood. Many purebloods would claim that-that is the reason your mother and you are such good magicals but then I think of the Granger girl. She obviously refutes any possibility that only purebloods can have skill and intelligence. Do you plan to inform the wizarding world about your 'pure' blood or will you just let them keep believing what they wish?**

**I am saddened to learn of my diary's demise. There is a slight bit of annoyance and a great amount of embarrassment as well. Truly, if Tom had wanted you out of the way, a simple stunner would have worked wonders. He had your wand and you had no other defenses. I detest having to admit this but I was most surely a cocky teenager and it showed in your confrontation with Tom.**

**Though of course you must remember that things weren't as simple back in the 40s. Stunners weren't invented until the late 60s, if I recall correctly. Still, there are many ways Tom could have utilized to his advantage in order to silence you.**

**So you are actually agreeable to the thought of me torturing Lucius, are you? How devious, little lord.**

**I am not a pervert or any other sort of egregiously outlandish and insulting terms you can come up with. I am how Iam and nothing more.**

_**Frottage** _ **is French, little lord. It means 'to touch or rub against someone in order to obtain sexual gratification'. I am curious to learn where you heard such a term. Also, amazing how you charmed your letter to yell the word in my face.**

**I hope you enjoy your Latin lessons. Latin is the mother language for many other languages. If you learn it, learning other languages will not be so difficult for you.**

**I am not old. Dumbledore was born in the eighteen hundreds. He is old. I am _well seasoned_.**

**I do have experience in many things. Perhaps I shall demonstrate for you, one day.**

**Yes, Ancient Runes was a very good class for me. I may assist you at some point, if you feel you need it, that is.**

**I think it is time for me to explain the reason behind my attempt to kill you on Samhain all those years ago.**

**There was a prophecy made and at that point in time, only two people fit it. You and the Longbottom Heir.**

**I had decided to go after you long before finding out about your date of birth, because you were a halfblood, or so I thought, and you and I had more in common that way.**

**The part of the prophecy I know, is, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies.'**

**Once you were born, the day after the Longbottom Heir was born, I knew you were the one. I resolved to find you and deal with you, so that you couldn't be a threat to my plans.**

**I am surprised that Dumbledore has not told you about the prophecy. Maybe this will factor into his manipulations in some form.**

**I feel that you should look into the Muggle Studies course at Hogwarts. I think they are severely behind the times with it and it would help if you could propose a change in the course. If the purebloods and halfbloods who grew up in the wizarding world were to see how advanced the muggles have become, they may want to learn more and have some actual respect for them. Just a suggestion for you.**

**Looking forward to your reply.**

**Yours,**

**Marvolo Slytherin.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Slytherin.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Peverell.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gaunt.**

**A/N: Another one, done!**

***NOTE* I have never seen anyone have the Magical Olympics. I'd like to assume that I am the only person to have done it, therefore, I would like to take credit. If someone has read a story where it specifically says, 'Magical Olympics', please let me know the name of the story and I shall retract my claim. Until then, it is my idea. There have been some concerns expressed and I've checked every Harry Potter story regarding Olympics and none of them called it the 'M.O.' or Magical Olympics, therefore, 'Magical Olympics' is still my idea. Some may say, 'Hogwarts Olympics' or just 'Olympics' but they are not 'Magical Olympics'. I checked over 200 stories(the list was fucking long) and none of them said 'Magical Olympics'.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you!**

******Check out my other Harry Potter stories. ** ** ** _Surge de Hydra_ (SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry.  _It's Okay Now_ (SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry/Draco.  _Her Eyes_ (ongoing) femHarry/Snape.******** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the M.O.?
> 
> *NOTE* I have never seen anyone have the Magical Olympics. I'd like to assume that I am the only person to have done it, therefore, I would like to take credit. If someone has read a story where it specifically says, 'Magical Olympics', please let me know the name of the story and I shall retract my claim. Until then, it is my idea. There have been some concerns expressed and I've checked every Harry Potter story regarding Olympics and none of them called it the 'M.O.' or Magical Olympics, therefore, 'Magical Olympics' is still my idea. Some may say, 'Hogwarts Olympics' or just 'Olympics' but they are not 'Magical Olympics'. I checked over 200 stories(the list was fucking long) and none of them said 'Magical Olympics'.


	22. Of Conversations, Writing and Pink Toads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of fifth year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry plots.

** A/N: Hello, people! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. Quotes from the movie or books aren't mine.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**Marvolo,**

**I did something that will drive Dumbledouche mad. I had Remus take me to the Ministry and I took the prophecy. Meaning I have heard it and if is gone. I think it was too vague in some parts and in others, it was took forward.**

' **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live will the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'**

**Do you see what I mean? And can 'live' and survive' be classified in the same category?**

**I'd be the one living and you'd be the one surviving, in my book at least. I mean, you had no body for like thirteen years and were barely a spirit. You 'survived' in spite of everyone wishing and claiming your death. I was living just fine(as fine as one can with magic hating muggles, I guess).**

**And technically you are no longer a Dark Lord, since you've chosen another path and given up your previous plans. And you have a body and the rest of your soul once again, so you are now living instead of just surviving. I'd like to say that we somehow let the prophecy unfold and be completed.**

**I mean, a synonym of 'vanquish' is 'subdue', so we can go with that. I could be reading way too far into this, but my reading is way better than what Dumbles probably thought. He probably assumed that I would have to kill you or you kill me for it to come to pass.**

**Whatever.**

**Thanks for telling me what the French word meant. I heard it in a passing conversation and now I really wish I didn't because it brings on thoughts that are just wrong. Very wrong. So wrong.**

**I am totally checking out how Muggle Studies is doing. Since you mentioned it, it's a good idea. Muggles can do pretty amazing things, you know. I think it'd be good for the magical world to understand that.**

**I mean, they see fit to copy their ideas and quotes for the bloody Magical Olympics, so why not let the rest of the world know how fake some magicals are?**

**I happen to like all of my titles, thank you very much. To think that I'm a real Gryffindor and I was supposed to be in Slytherin. Ironic I'd say.**

**You are a pervert and do not attempt to deny it. I know you, Slytherperv. I know you enjoy using your good looks and admittedly suave voice to get what you want. And the fact that you are doing so on a fifteen year old, shows that you are indeed a pervert. Deal with it, it's the truth.**

' **Well seasoned' my arse. Since you brought up seasonings, what kind of seasoning do you think you'd be? I think you're a mix of sage and thyme. What would I be? I know this is random but it just popped into my head and I want to know. I think I'm rosemary. The reason I know so much about plants and herbs and such is because I had to cook for my muggle relatives. Ever since I was four, I've been cooking and it's one of those things I'm good at. Also, I had to keep** _ **their**_ **(mine since I planted it) garden.**

**Tell me, did you ever get in trouble at Hogwarts? You know, by someone who wasn't Dumbles?**

**Anyway, looking forward to your reply, oh almighty lord.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hadrian James Potter.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gryffindor.**

**Lord of the Noble House of Donovan.**

**Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.**

**Heir to the Most Ancient House of Peverell.**

* * *

**Hadrian,**

**You have my gratitude for letting me know what the prophecy said. That was one thing I would never have been able to let go. And you are correct, it could have been translated in many different ways.**

**So the Quidditch star took you to see the Magical Olympics. I gather that you liked it. That also means you know that Severus won in the Potions section. Of course he prevailed, Severus is considered the youngest Potions Master in history. He's much better than that oaf, Slughorn.**

**Slytherperv. Really? Is that to be my diminutive term from this point forward? You could not invent something a bit more interesting, like Marv or something along those lines? Wait, DO NOT call me Marv. It sounds terrible.**

**You chose well for the herbs that represent me. I will not change them. However, you are _not_ rosemary. You'd be a mixture of aloe** _(A/N: healing, protection, affection)_ **, cumin** _(A/N: fidelity)_ **, dill** _(A/N: powerful against evil)_   **and mint** _(A/N: virtue)_ **.**

**I cannot cook, maybe you could instruct me.**

**I was never in trouble, even when Dumbledore attempted, Dippet shot his theories down. It helps to have the Headmaster on your side.**

**I am nearly almighty. I am not foolish enough to assume that I am on par with the deities. Close, but since I was not born into divinity, I will never be that definition of divine.**

**The notebook that was attached to the letter is charmed and connected to another notebook I have. Yes, they are muggle notebooks. If you write in yours, writing will appear on mine. It's a much easier form of communication than writing letters. Hedwig and Premislaus do not get on very well and this ensures that neither will attempt to kill the other.**

**I look forward to hearing from you, little lord.**

**Yours,**

**Marvolo Slytherin.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Slytherin.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Peverell.**

**Lord of of the Most Ancient House of Gaunt.**

* * *

Hermione and Harry made Prefects that year and had to sit in on the meeting in the Prefect's compartment for a certain period of time. Harry and Hermione had the seventh floor, seeing as they knew the layout best because they were Gryffindors. Also, unknown to the other Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl, they had several secret passages they could use to get around and Harry could have the portraits who were Parselmouths, keep an eye on the corridors.

Hermione wore her badge with pride. Harry could care less about the badge itself. Though he did like the part about using the Prefect's Bathrooms, entering the Restricted Section in the Library and pretty much being able to take points from people. The only problem, was that Malfoy and Parkinson were Prefects also.

It looked like the upcoming year was going to be interesting, to say the least.

Harry smiled to himself as he looked out the window on the Hogwarts Express. They were finally going back to school! He looked down at the notebook on his lap and pulled out a pen. Yes, a pen. He was writing the former Dark Lord with a muggle notebook and pen. He was a bad arse.

_**H- I can't wait to go back to school.** _

_**M- I always felt the same when the holidays were over. I never truly went home, just on a small vacation of misery. Hogwarts was my home.** _

_**H- I feel the same way. Even though the ghosts(Moaning Myrtle) have stalker like tendencies.** _

_**M- Myrtle was always an odd one. A good student though. A shame that she was sacrificed for my first Horcrux. She could have been great. Even though she was only twelve, she was in her fifth year because her intelligence was above average in her age group. Her fellow Ravenclaws did not like being shown up by a muggleborn twelve-year-old, however.** _

_**H- That sort of thing is what made me realize that Slytherin isn't the only House that can be bad. Bloody hell, I break the rules all the time and lose points! I should be considered bad.** _

_**M- You're a naughty little lord, aren't you?** _

_**H- You're a pervert, aren't you Lord Slytherperv?** _

_**M- Don't push it, brat.** _

_**H- Why, what are you going to do? I'm here and you aren't. Anyway, guess what?** _

_**M- What, little lord?** _

_**H- I'm a Prefect this year. I guess that means no getting into trouble for me. And I don't have to worry about Snape. Though he still snarks me out in class, he doesn't say hurtful things and never takes points from me. Ron, Hermione and Neville on the other hand, get it bad. HA!** _

_**M- I do so hope that you use this opportunity your utmost advantage, little lord. Display your Slytherin side for all to see this coming year.** _

_**H- Sure, sure.** _

Before Harry could look down to see Marvolo's response, the compartment door opened to reveal Malfoy in his 'glory'.

"Well, if it isn't Potter, the mudblood and the Weasle. What's the matter Weasle? Sad that you weren't good enough to be a Prefect?"

Ron didn't look affected, which was a shock.

Harry wrote a quick message to Marvolo.

_**H- Give me a moment, Malfoy's here and trying to cause trouble.** _

"And what's that Potter? A diary? I always knew you were a poof."

Harry looked up to the blonde and gave him the, are-you-stupid look. "Malfoy, I'm being courted by two men. It's obvious I'm homosexual."

" _Two_?!" Hermione and Ron yelled in shock.

Harry winced internally. He hadn't meant to say that part out loud.

He'd just play it off. Bare minimum information and all that.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. I wanted to do it later but I guess now is a good time. It's turns out that an old friend of mine, was actually magical. He finally met the requirements to become the lord of his respective houses and has recently taken his job as a lord seriously. I had known him as Corvinus Gaunt III because he didn't want me know about his relations. But I know now and I don't really care because he is his own person."

"Who is it, Harry?" Hermione asked warily.

"His real name was Marvolo Gaunt II and he changed it upon receiving his lordships, to Marvolo Slytherin."

Malfoy gasped and both Hermione and Ron's eyes bugged.

"Wasn't 'Marvolo' You-Know-Who's middle name?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "His grandfather was Marvolo Gaunt I. The Gaunts were the last descendents of Slytherin, however they inbred a lot. So they were basically a bunch of squibs that spoke Parseltongue. Marvolo Gaunt I had two children. Merope and Morfin. Voldemort's mother was Merope and  _my_ Marvolo's grandfather was Morfin. I will not blame my Marvolo for the actions of his crazy distant cousin. Sorry, but no."

And the two floundered for response, he continued on. "Besides, we're both descendents of the Peverell House, which also means that Voldie and I were distant cousins. I know that  _I_ wouldn't like to be blamed for the bloody shite he pulled, so I won't do it to Marvolo."

He looked back down the notebook and quickly wrote something.

_**H- I am defending your honor here. Be grateful.** _

_**M- Thank you for your defense, little lord. It warms my frigid heart to learn that you care so.** _

Harry looked back up to see Malfoy and his friends gaping at him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" the snake in lion's fur asked. "Oh! I know why you're here! You want to court me as well!"

The blonde sputtered instantly. Ron snickered, breaking out of his reverie. "Yeah Malfoy, I always knew you were a princess and you had an unhealthy obsession with Harry but I didn't think it went this far. Is your father going to hear about this, or will you not risking him disowning you?"

Malfoy let out a very feminine noise and turned and ran from the compartment, bowling over Crabbe and Goyle as he went.

Hermione and Ron were laughing at the blonde's expense. Harry returned to his notebook.

_**H- Are you on good terms with Lucius Malfoy at the moment?** _

_**M- What would you consider to be 'good'? He is alive if that is what you are inquiring. If it isn't, he lives...in fear of incurring my wrath any more than he already has. Why?** _

_**H- Well, I accidentally let it slip that I was being courted by two people and I figured I might as well jump all the way in. So now Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and soon all of Slytherin House and possibly the whole school, is going to know that Marvolo Slytherin is courting me.** _

_**M- May good fortune favor you this year. Explaining that is going to be difficult, little lord.** _

_**H- Oh shove it, Lord Slytherperv.** _

_**M- There are many things I would be delighted to 'shove' into many different places but unfortunately the opportunity has not yet presented itself. You will have to wait.** _

_**H- And you wonder why I call you a pervert! I wonder what the world would say if they knew the 'former' Dark Lord is so easily distracted by sex and innuendos.** _

_**M- I am not distracted. Unlike some, I am able to multitask. While writing to you, I am also working on piles of paperwork. This is but a brief respite for me in the monotonous ways of politics.** _

_**H- I thought you liked politics. All that, playing with people's minds and putting on facade's and stuff.** _

_**M- That part brings me much entertainment. However to reach that part, one must suffer at the hands of paperwork. 'No work, no play', as the saying goes. And truly the amusement is well worth the price of the time I am sacrificing.** _

_**H- I hate politics. I can't put on a fake smile and hold it. I'm too emotional.** _

_**M- Yes, you are. Easily riled up and oh so compassionate, little lord.** _

_**H- Why do I have a feeling that you were thinking of perverted things when you wrote that?** _

_**M- Because I was.** _

Harry's eyes rolled heavenward and he huffed. Bloody pervert.

There was a clearing of a throat and he looked up to see Hermione looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"You're glaring at that notebook pretty hard, you know. Any reason for that?"

Harry decided to throw all caution to the wind. "Marvolo bought it for me and enchanted it so that we can talk quicker. Hedwig and Premislaus don't really get along and this way is much faster."

Her eyes went wide. Ron choked on his Chocolate Frog.

"Mate, I can't believe you're courting a Slytherin. Isn't he angry that you aren't a pureblood?"

Harry penned a quick note to Marvolo.

_**H- Have to talk later. Inquisition time. Bye.** _

_**M- Have fun, little lord.** _

"Well, it's funny you mentioned that. You see, last year I was Heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter. That's changed, most recently actually."

"Huh?"

"Yeah...Marvolo suggested that I got to Gringotts to get a blood test. We're both the last descendants of the Peverell House, so I had to accept the position of Heir. I ended up finding out that I was Heir to Gryffindor, Peverell, Black, Potter and Donovan. I claimed all lordships except Black, because I haven't really talked to Sirius about it.

Anyway, Donovan is the name you don't understand, right?"

Both his friend nodded in confusion.

"Well, it turns out that Lily Evans was adopted. She was actually the product of two sibling pureblood squibs who had been disowned. They died before she turned one, I think. She was adopted soon after being found. So actually, I'm a pureblood. But that isn't the reason Marvolo wanted to court me. And besides, he's a halfblood."

There was some more silence as he waited for a reaction. Finally, he resorted to continue writing Marvolo.

_**H- I think I broke my friends.** _

_**M- You have returned. What happened?** _

_**H- Well, I explained that I was actually a pureblood and that you, a Slytherin, are a halfblood. I think they're trying to wrap their minds around the thought and are failing.** _

_**M- Only you. I am afraid I must depart for a meeting with Lucius.** _

_**H- As in a meeting or a 'meeting'?** _

_**M- I let you figure it out. Have a splendid evening, little lord.** _

_**H- Bye, Marv.** _

_**M- No. Just no.** _

Ron's face was scrunched up in disgust. "Mate, I feel bad for you. That's kind of gross."

Hermione looked even worse. "I can't believe they would...the wizarding world has really loose views on….Ronald is incest well looked upon?"

Ron shrugged, "Sometimes between cousins who are like really distantly related. Incest with parents or siblings isn't considered good unless sometimes, the two in question are soulmates, which then means they cannot be separated even by the law, since obviously their magic agrees with one another. Incest isn't common these days."

Hermione still didn't look relieved.

"Think of it like this. Fred and George are more than just physical twins, except for that differences the Harry says he can spot. They are soul twins. Unlike normal wizards, they each have half of the same soul, which means they'll both have the same soulmate.  _Both_ will be with whomever it is. A relationship like that is okay, because the twins can't control the fact that they both have half of the same soul. Soulmates have no control over that. So if they both end up...you know...the Ministry can't do anything.

And forcibly keeping someone from their soulmate can result in insanity of the soulmates in question and will land you some time in Azkaban. Soulmates are not a joke."

"So everyone has a soulmate?" Harry asked rejoining their conversation, looking curious.

"Yes," the redhead nodded. "They are meant to compliment you. Even if it was someone you hate, there would be something about them that is considered perfect for you. Soul Magic is really tricky like that."

"'Soul Magic'?" Hermione intoned, frowning at the floor of the compartment.

"Yeah. It's natural magic. Some people try to manipulate it but usually it drives them insane. Messing with Soul Magic is dangerous and can really hurt you."

For the rest of the ride, Harry sat back, thinking of who his soulmate could possibly be.

* * *

"Hello, Harry Potter."

Harry looked up at the girl who possessed the light and airy voice. She was pale skinned with blonde hair, about a shade darker than Malfoy's and it reached to her waist easily. Her eyes were a light grey/blue. She wore large earrings which he didn't know what they were made of. Around her neck was, what he swore to be, the cork from a Butterbeer bottle. Tucked behind her left ear, was her wand. In her dainty hands was a magazine which was held upside down, which said, 'The Quibbler'.

She was smiling kindly at him and he returned it, though her slightly, dreamy look unnerved him a bit.

"Have we met before?" he asked, feeling embarrassment encroaching upon him. He hated forgetting people. It felt so rude.

"Oh no. I'm a year below you, in Ravenclaw. I did always want to meet you though. I'm Luna Lovegood."

That name rang a very distant bell, and then it came back him. He knew where he heard of her.

"Myrtle told me about you. She said that you and Helena Ravenclaw are very kind and misunderstood like she is."

Luna's eyes landed on his bright green ones. She was smiling.

"She also said that your House picks on you."

The smile vanished.

"Is that true? I am a Prefect this year and I can put a stop to it if you want me to."

The dreamy look came back and she continued to walk toward the castle. "It's alright, I'm used to it. It's all in good fun really."

"Luna, 'good fun' is a one time thing. Not repetitively done throughout the year. The fact that you are friends with a misunderstood ghost like Myrtle, proves that your House isn't very kind to you. The fact that you seek companionship from the dead rather than the living, isn't very pleasing to think about. Let me guess, you're different and refuse to conform and because of this, they made you an outcast. Right?"

She didn't answer. But she didn't have to, because Harry already knew the answer.

"I'll talk to Professor Flitwick about it, okay? If it doesn't stop, then Fred and George will have new targets to deal with, I promise you."

Luna looked over to hm and gave a small smile. "Thank you, that's very kind of you. Almost like something a friend would do."

Harry returned her smile. "Well, you are now my friend Luna. This is how I am. So long as you can handle it, we'll be okay. Deal?" he asked holding out a hand.

"Deal," she agreed, shaking it instantly. "Have a nice feast, Harry. I hope they have pudding." she skipped off ahead of him, humming a song.

He joined the Gryffindor Table and Ginny was the first to capture his attention.

"You were talking to Luna?"

"Yes. She is now a friend. You know her?"

The redhead shrugged, "We have a lot of the same classes together and partner for them. I'm the only person willing to put up with her 'freakishness' as some say. She's really not so bad, just a bit dotty and eccentric."

Harry's brow twitched at the word, 'freak'. He hated that word and all derivatives of it. A word to make others feel inferior. A disgusting word.

The Great Hall was abuzz with chatter from the tables as they all prepared for the sorting to happen. For the little firsts to come in, full of wonder and such and then for them to be sent off to their Houses. The Houses that were supposed to stick by their own.

Instead, there were people like Luna and Neville who were being looked down by their own Housemates because they were a bit different than everyone else. That ticked the Boy-Who-Lived off.

The doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal McGonagall and everyone fell silent, like they were expected to. The procession of midgets entered behind the stern looking woman, pointing and whispering to one another as they walked down the center aisle.

Ron was grinning widely. "They're so small," he whispered.

"Are you going to say this every year we watch the first years get sorted," Hermione whispered in return.

"Yes," the Weasley answered simply.

McGonagall went through the sorting as usual, the Hat called out Houses as time went on.

Harry felt the distinct feeling of being watched and when he met the eyes of a dark-haired girl, she winked. His mouth twisted slightly, but not in a smile. More like a sneer of disgust. She was wearing too much makeup and her eyes looked black. Ugh.

Harry shifted his attention to Hermione to ask, "Mione, who is  _that_?"

She looked in the direction of where he was pointing and sighed. "Romilda Vane. Has an unhealthy obsession with you. Especially after you were reported to have defeated V-Voldemort for the final time. She plans on getting your attention away from Viktor and onto her. I don't that any of it will work because she's only a fourth year and not very skilled in any classes. Of course I've heard she's a bit better in potions, so I'd watch what you drink or accept from people from now on."

Harry's sneer grew. Of course she was that shallow. A disgrace to other witches out there.

Once the sorting was over, Dumbledouche stood to give the normal start of term speech. He then began to introduce the newest DADA professor.

"He-hem!"

Harry's eyes immediately locked onto the new figure sitting at the Head Table, which was standing now.

Hermione gave a horrified gasp "She looks like someone spilled Pepto Bismol all over her clothing."

Their eyes met and Harry smirked, "She does. It's dreadful."

"What's Pepto-misal?" Ron asked, mucking the name up.

"Pepto Bismol, Ronald. Nausea, heartburn, indigestion…" Hermione trailed off.

Harry grinned, "Upset stomach and diarrhea." He then looked at Ron and said, "It's disgusting like Skelegrow but it's meant to cure all the symptoms that we just mentioned, at once. It's bright pink, like that woman's clothing and smells terrible."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Muggle medicine can fix so many things at once?"

"Yes."

Pink woman, gave Harry a bad feeling. And it wasn't just because she resembled a toad. Just looking at her and that fake arse smile on her face and hearing her high pitched voice -sort of like a Beluga whale probably- he was unimpressed with her acting. She was a fraud. She was there for something bad and he wouldn't have her and her disgusting pinkness violating Hogwarts with her presence. She wasn't needed. Snape was a better Defense professor anyhow.

He found himself murmuring, "She needs to go."

The twins, who were seated on either side of him, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny on the other side of table, nodded.

"Something about her isn't good," Fred muttered.

"I'll say," mumbled George.

The woman was revealed to be Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic.

"Not only have I been selected to instruct you all this year, but by order of the Minister, I have been named High Inquisitor. My duties include evaluating the professors currently on staff and determining whether they are good enough to fill the position they hold. The Ministry is very disappointed with how lackluster the former Defense professors have been and have seen that changes will indeed be made.

I do hope that you will all cooperate with me and make this as painless as possible.

As High Inquisitor, I will also be establishing new rules and evaluating old rules. I truly am looking forward to this coming year."

Harry didn't believe a word of it. Well, some of it must have been true, otherwise she wouldn't be there at all. But maybe she twisted the information around to fit her purpose.

"I don't trust her," he said lowly, glaring at her.

"Harry, honestly, she doesn't seem all  _that_  bad," Hermione argued, though she didn't look like she believed what she was saying.

"I'll give you a week before you're sick of her. Until then, I'm going to come up with a way to get her sacked."

She looked disapproving, but said nothing else.

* * *

The feast went by normally and Harry and Hermione along with the other two Prefects for Gryffindor, led the first years to their House and gave the introductory speech to them. Hermione acted as the spokesperson for them all.

Once their rounds of watching the floors were done, they were able to go to bed finally. Harry though, had pulled out his notebook and began writing.

**H- So, we have a new professor named Dolores Umbridge and I'm going to get rid of her.**

It took a moment for a response to come, but Marvolo finally answered.

**M- I could always lend you some assistance in that department. I know many ways to silence people permanently, without effort. Just say the word little lord and she'll be gone by tomorrow morning.**

**H- I don't necessarily want to kill her. Just get her out of the Defense position. She's a fake in every sense of the word and I can't stand looking at her. She wears PINK! Too damn much, I'll say.**

**M- Ah, yes. You're ever so gentle spirit couldn't handle killing someone. Well then, little lord, I'll inform you that she is the one who has been passing the laws against magical creatures. She's the reason your godfather cannot get a job. She is the reason why the Goblins cannot use wands. She is also the one pushing to have House Elves labeled as 'Dark'. Tell me, do you still feel so placid toward her?**

Harry glared at the paper. That was why she sounded so familiar. She was the bitch who was ruining everything in the magical world for the magical creatures.

She really needed to go.

**H- Okay, I officially hate her existence but her sudden death would not look too good. Especially since I've already commented that she 'needs to go'. Besides, wouldn't it look bad on you, a new rising political figure, if a fellow figure dies just as you come onto the scene, or something?**

**M- I'm flattered that you are worried for my welfare, little lord. To be honest, that toad of a woman is disliked by a good many people. Her disappearance wouldn't affect anyone negatively in the last.**

**H- Shove it, Lord Slytherperv. Anyway, I was hoping you had ideas on possible pranks to pull on her. Or are those too low for you to partake in?**

**M- Absolutely not. Entertainment is alright, so long as it's done in the right time. During serious matters, such antics are not welcomed. As for pulling any japes on her, I suggest you consult those twins you're so fond of. They seem to enjoy that particular area. I am not a pervert, I just happen to know what I want and how to obtain it. That is all, little lord.**

**H- I'll go with that idea then. And yes you are, Marv.**

**M- Do not persist in calling me that horrible name.**

**H- I'll 'persist' if I want to, Lord Marv the Slytherperv.**

**M- Hadrian…**

**H- Marvolo… :)**

**M- Brat, you are courting trouble, very dangerously.**

**H- I already know that. I knew it when I accepted your proposal. :)**

**M- Touche, little lord.**

**H- I have to retire now. I'll tell you about my plans tomorrow.**

**M- Very well then. Sweet dreams.**

**H- More like beautiful nightmares.**

**M- What?**

**H- It was nothing.**

**M- I'm quite certain that it was something, little lord.**

**H- Night, Marv.**

**M- You will regret that.**

**H-** _**Sure I will.** _

** A/N: Another one done!  **

** *NOTE* The stuff on herbs, I got it off some website. Just so you know. I forget where, but yeah. I didn't come up with that. **

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	23. Messing with Toads that are Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes Umbridge's life, hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pranking ahead!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**Viktor!**

**Hi!**

**The school year has begun and let me tell you, this is probably the first time I actually want to kill someone in the most painful way I can imagine. Seriously the new Defense professor is such a joke. She doesn't actually teach us anything! She makes us read these books that seem to promote that nothing bad will ever happen in the world and that we don't need to know how to defend ourselves because everything is all honky dory.**

**She wears pink, Viktor. PINK! Everything around her is pink. She even uses pink perfume! And when the twins(Fred and George) were called into her office because they were caught 'behaving improperly in the halls', they said her room is covered in cats and plates with moving cats on them! And all the cats have pink bows on them!**

**We're trying to think of ways to get her sacked. Until then, we'll just settle for making her life hell. We already have a prank cooked up. By 'we', I mean the twins and I. Hermione doesn't think it's a good idea but I don't care. Dolores Jane Umbridge needs to go! She's a nightmare, honestly.**

**And what's even worse, is that she's been made High Inquisitor! She now has to review every professor and check if they are suited for their position. She's also been changing the rules and adding rules that are just ridiculous! All of this comes as the power of a High Inquisitor. I swear Viktor, she's got to go!**

**Well now that I have ranted, how are you doing? I would have written earlier, but I'm a Prefect this year and I have more duties on my plate now that Quidditch is back up. Every year that passes, more work is assigned. At least the number of classes we take is lowered so I don't have it so bad I suppose.**

**You are so lucky that you are out of school now.**

**How is the team? Tell them I wish them all well. Don't do anything stupid while practicing. I don't want you to get hurt.**

**Hey, do you have any ideas of what we could use to prank Umbridge? New ideas are always welcome you know! :)**

**I gave Snape his gift for winning the Potions portion of the M.O.! The look on his face when I congratulated him, was hilarious! And when I told him that I was there and watched him brew, I swear on everything I know, he flushed just a tiny bit! SNAPE FLUSHED, VIKTOR! I must have gaped at him for like ten minutes. Until he asked me what I wanted of course. I handed him the gift then.**

**I've managed to make Snape's jaw drop a total of five times in my life. And when he opened his present, he made the fifth.**

**Carefully swaddled in green and silver tissue paper which was handled gently I might add, was a three foot long, Dark Phoenix Feather made into a Quill by my own magic. Do not ask how I got it, just know that it hurt. It was the second time in my life that I reduced Snape to silence. He stared at it for several moments, before picking it up and looking it over, checking its authenticity.**

**He then proceeded to ask me where I got it from, which I ignored. And then he asked if I was stupid and then told me I was foolish for giving up something so prize worthy or something like that. Pfft! Like I care. He deserved it.**

**That was a fun night.**

**Snape's training has gotten rough! Like, really hard! My arms were killing me! I couldn't keep up with him. He's been going pretty easy on me all these years. Bastard.**

**Well, I hope everything with you is alright. No suffering or annoying teachers to deal with.**

**See you,**

**Hadrian James Potter.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gryffindor.**

**Lord of the Noble House of Donovan.**

**Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.**

**Heir to the Most Ancient House of Peverell.**

* * *

Fred and George came to Harry for an idea and he had it! It came out of nowhere but he got it and told them what to do. If they could create the potion required, then he'd find a way to get Umbridge to ingest it.

They developed the potion pretty quickly. It only took them a week to get everything properly situated in order to finish it. When they were done, they presented their creation to Harry and the young Gryffindor smiled in success. This would work.

That night during training, Harry asked Snape about if he had seen Umbridge's morning routine at the breakfast table. Snape was always the first into the Great Hall. It was then that Harry learned that the professors' preferred food for the week was on a schedule for the Elves and heating or cooling charms were placed on the food until they reached the table.

"Why must you know?" the dark man asked the Boy Who Lived.

Harry flushed and just came out with it.

"Fred, George and I wanted to get the Pink Toad sacked but until we think of how to do so without killing or maiming her, we're going to make her miserable with pranks. They came to me for an idea, I had it. They created the potion and now I have it, but I need to get it in her tea."

"Deliberate sabotage of a professor is against the rules, Potter."

Harry gave the man he respected a look. "Sir, do you honestly mean to tell me, you  _like_ Umbitch?"

There was a minute smile on the man's lips. "Five points from Gryffindor for your language, Mr. Potter. Another five for planning to prank a professor."

Harry's Avada eyes rolled toward the ceiling. Snape was just taking points to save face. He didn't mention to ' _not_ go through with the plan'.

"Sir, if you get it in her tea for me, I'll give you ten Galleons."

"Done. What'll it do?"

Harry's smile became malicious. "You'll see," he sang.

* * *

**H-**  Good morning Marvolo! Today is the day!

**M-**  The day for what, little lord?

**H-**  So as I told you, we want to make the pink bitch suffer. Well, I came up with an idea and the twins were able to make the potion in a week! Guess what it does!

**M-**  Turn her clothing black?

**H-**  No. But that is a splendid idea and I'm going to write it down for later. Yeah, I got it down. Anyway, it's a special potion that changes the vocal chords to something a bit more, animalistic, if you know what I mean.

**M-**  How are you going to go about this plan of yours?

**H-**  Believe it or not, I got Snape to agree to help me.

**M-**  Severus agreed to assist you in pranking someone? I assume he doesn't know what it really is for?

**H-**  He already knows about it all. He only took five points from me for planning to do it. I also offered him gold and you can't go wrong with that.

**M-**  Remarkable. Severus is not one for frivolity. The fact that you garnered his assistance for a jape of all things, astounds me. Truly it does. I take it that you told him what'll happen?

**H-**  Not fully. Just vocal chords thing. I'll tell you after it happens. :)

**M-**  Or you can give me the memory the next time we see one another and I will view it in my Pensieve at home.

**H-**  That is a great idea! Why hadn't I thought of that?

**M-**  Because I am amazing and you have yet to reach my level.

**H-**  I get it, you're a nerd. No need to rub it in my face, Marv.

**M-**  Hadrian, do you need to be punished? I know the perfect one that would suit you nicely.

**H-**  Not if it doesn't involve a whip and chains.

**M-**  WHAT?!

**H-**  Nothing! Nothing at all! Anyway, how about this weather, huh?

**M-**  Hadrian you better explain yourself.

**H-**  Oh! Umbitch just waltzed into the Great Hall! Gotta go!

Harry shut the book and fixed his attention on the Head Table where the fun would begin in mere moments.

He saw Snape shift in his seat, but not look up.

Everything went smoothly. The food, the Houses as they spoke. The students who were cramming their assignments in because they procrastinated. The usual.

Fred and George sat on either side of him and the three watched the Head Table all throughout the meal. Umbridge downed her tea quickly and moved onto another goblet of it. It wouldn't be long.

Briefly, Harry saw Snape glance to his left, before continuing as he was. They just had to wait.

Dumbledore stood and announced that the Hogsmeade weekends would be starting soon and that was when Umbridge moved to speak.

She cleared her throat in that annoying high-pitched way of hers and stood. Snape looked blank and McGonagall was fuming silently.

Umbridge's mouth open and all that was heard across the room, was a high-pitched, "Mew!"

And on it went.

"Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew!"

The Gryffindor table was the first to lose it, followed by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins were a lot more reserved but were laughing behind their hands.

The best part about it was that to Umbridge, she sounded normal but to everyone else she sounded like a dying kitten!

Harry caught Snape's eye long enough to see the man mouth the words, 'ten points to Gryffindor'. Harry choked in shock.

Fred and George obviously loved the prank and howled.

Umbridge stopped talking and looked around with a frown. She then proceeded to mew faster, looking irate as she did so. This did not come across as threatening as she wanted it to be, because the Great Hall was still filled with laughter that got louder the more she 'spoke'.

Harry opened his notebook and wrote some things down.

**H-**  IT WAS EPIC! Class will begin soon, so I'll write later.

**M-**  Congratulations, little lord.

* * *

The next week was spent trying to come up with another prank, until Harry remembered what Marvolo had said a week prior. Turn the pink to black!

Now that would take some skill, because getting into her room, which was most likely warded, would be hard. Unless….

"Dobby!"

"The great Harry Potter called Dobby! What can Dobby bes doing?!"

Harry smiled. "Dobby, there is a bad woman here, but we can't do anything because the Minister appointed her as a professor. We're pulling some non dangerous pranks, hoping that maybe she'll leave if it becomes too much."

"Who bes the bad lady, Harry Potter?"

"The evil pink toad."

Dobby's ears moved down and blue eyes became wide with fright.

"She's the woman in the Ministry who's trying to label House Elves as Dark Creatures. She's the worst!"

He knew it was bad to play on poor Dobby's feelings like that, but he needed full on support in this.

"I need your help with a prank, can you help me, Dobby?"

The Elf nodded vehemently. "Dobby can help with whatever Harry Potter needs!"

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I need you to get into the private rooms of the Defense classroom and bring all pinks things here. We have about an hour before she comes back and I wanted to do this quickly."

Dobby nodded and popped away.

Harry grinned evilly. This was going to be so fun!

* * *

The deed was done! Harry cackled as he opened his notebook and began to write to Marvolo.

**H-** The Boy-Who-Pranked has struck again!

**M-**  What did you do to the toad this time? Put itching powder in her clothes?

**H-**  Damn I should have done that! Eh, later I guess. No. Better. I enlisted the help of a foreign House Elf and changed all of the pink things in her room, to black! Everything that was once pink, is now black and they can't be changed back to normal! :) I love my mind sometimes!

**M-**  Rather devious of you. I wonder how she'll handle the sudden change. Black is a slimming color. Perhaps she'll take it as a sign.

**H-**  *snort* Yeah, right. I did something else while I had her things in my possession.

**M-**  What?

**H-**  She had all these cat items. Cat pictures, plates, rugs, placemats, you get the idea. Well, not only are the pink parts black now, but all the cats were turned into dogs. English Bulldogs and Pugs to be exact! :) **(A/N: I actually think Pugs and English Bulldogs are cute. I even watched two puppies of both breeds grow up. I like both!)**

**M-**  That is definitely evil. Her reaction will be pleasing to you.

**H-**  Yeah. I'm so proud of myself. Hey! We have a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend. Viktor is busy so I thought I'd inform you!

**M-**  You wish to be within my presence once more.

**H-**  As if!

**M-**  Yet, I know that it is truth, no matter what you say.

**H-**  Well I have things to do. So, bye!

**M-**  Run all you want, little lord, but you cannot hide forever.

* * *

Harry frowned as he watched the young blonde sway down the corridor. There was no other way to describe it. Luna did not walk, she was far too grateful for it. Instead, she seemed to glide from side to side as she moved.

The look on her face, was a mixture of dreaminess and pain. Like she was in pain, but was trying to ignore it and wasn't doing too well. Of course no one else seemed to notice this as everyone walked right by her without a glance in her direction.

He moved a bit faster in order to catch up with her.

"Luna, are you okay?" he asked once he was within hearing distance.

She didn't turn around but did say, "Hello Harry. I'm fine, thank you for asking."

He sidled up to her and began to look her over, eyes locking onto the wrapping around her left hand. A makeshift bandage that was tied haphazardly.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

She looked down for a second, before shrugging. "I had to write lines for detention with Umbridge. She had me writing for five hours and my hand still hurts."

Harry frowned, "You're left-handed?"

"Not at all. I have to get to class, Harry. Talk to you later."

The dotty girl waved and entered a classroom, leaving Harry in confusion in the corridor.

Why was her left hand hurting from writing lines of she wrote them with her right hand? That made no sense.

With a shrug, the Potter lord continued on his way.

Not even a few hours later, Harry caught sight of something odd. Another student with a wrapped left hand. What was going on?

It was a Hufflepuff and Harry knew that they were extremely emotional and responded to kind words. The child was also a first year and she had cute little blonde pigtails.

"Hello."

She flinched and looked up at him, blue eyes widening.

"I'm Harry," he introduced, holding out his hand.

Her mouth dropped and she took his hand slowly, shaking it hesitantly. "Amelia Gables."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Amelia. Are you feeling alright? I noticed you were a little out of sorts."

She flushed, "I-I'm fine."

Harry twisted his wand and with a little burst of magic, managed to create a rose out of the tip. He handed it over.

"Then pretty young ladies shouldn't be so sad."

Amelia stuttered for a few second, before accepting the flower with a small smile.

"What happened to your hand?"

She froze and stiffly looked at the bandage. "I had to write lines in detention with Professor Umbridge. It took a long time and my hand hurts now."

Harry frowned upon hearing this, since it was pretty much what Luna had said to him earlier. One way to find out.

"Wow! You're left-handed?" he asked in false astonishment.

She flushed even more, but shook her head. "U-uh no. I-I have to go Harry, sorry!"

She was running down the corridor without a backwards glance.

What the bloody hell was going on?

The Gryffindor stalked off toward the Common Room. He wondered if there were any little Gryffindors with wrapped hands too. He was about to find out.

* * *

Eleven.

That was the magic number of Gryffindor.

Eleven Gryffindor students were walking around with wrapped hands after detention with Umbridge. Fourteen Hufflepuff students had the same problem. Twelve Ravenclaws joined the band wagon and finally, every Slytherin first year was sporting the same issues.

Something wasn't right. None of them wanted to tell him anything. They all made excuses to leave as soon as he brought up the left-handed card. The twins were busy and Harry knew the only other person he could possibly go to was Snape. But Snape was busy a lot more this year. Umbridge's evaluation of his lesson was getting to him. He had to completely go over everything if he wanted to keep his job. Umbitch was a pain in the arse.

Harry found himself walking toward Snape's office, when his way was blocked by Malfoy and Parkinson.

"What are you doing down here, Potter?"

Seeing no reason to lie, Harry calmly stated, "Seeing Professor Snape."

Parkinson gasped and Malfoy's eyes went unnaturally wide.

"And why would you have to talk to him, Scarhead?"

"I don't see how that's your business, Draconus."

Malfoy flushed at the use of his first name.

Harry rolled his eyes and was about to walked past them, when he realized who he was talking to.

"Actually, Malfoy, Parkinson," he stated, gaining their attention once more. "Have either of you noticed that your first years are walking around with wrapped left hands?"

"So what, Potter?" Parkinson sneered, folding her arms.

Harry frowned, unimpressed. "Pansy, open your eyes. This isn't some sort of game. The Slytherin first years aren't the only students who are doing this. In fact, more than ten students from every House have their hands wrapped and they all told me that it was a result of a five-hour detention with Umbridge. None of them are left-handed, so why is it that their left hands hurt so much after writing lines for five hours with their right hands? When I asked, they all made excuses and left quickly.

I'm on my way to see Professor Snape because he seems to be the only professor in the building who pays attention. Who actually sees and listens to what is going on around him."

The Slytherin Prefects stared at him for a moment, before looking at each her.

"Why not go to your own Head of House?" Parkinson suggested.

Harry scoffed. "Ever notice how Snape doesn't insult me anymore? How he doesn't jump down my throat? That's because we've come to a mutual agreement. We aren't friends, but we get along fine enough. He has been my favorite professor since third year."

" _Really_?" Malfoy asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Really," Harry insisted. "He listens to I have to say. He's blunt and honest and will not withhold important information from me because he thinks it's 'for my own good'. He doesn't expect me to be great and perfect. Why wouldn't I like him? Hell, he's more a part of my life than my own Head of House! McGonagall is never around unless she's  _yelling_ at people. Seriously, you can't fault me for thinking Snape is much better."

"True, he  _is_  much better than the  _other_ professors," Parkinson nodded.

Malfoy looked horrified and confused, but managed to ask, "Why is the wrapped hands business such a big deal to you?"

"Because I want Umbridge out of here. I know she's behind it but I need proof. We've been messing with her in hopes of getting her to quit, but it still hasn't worked yet. And don't try anything, Malfoy. Snape knows very well what the twins and I are up to and he hasn't told a soul. Just taken a few points here and there. He hates her too."

Malfoy's nose wrinkled.

"Besides, Marvolo has offered to  _be rid of her_ , if you know what I mean."

"You mean..?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Can I go see Snape now? And will you keep an eye on the Slytherins and try to get what happened to them out of them?"

Parkinson grabbed Malfoy's hand and began walking past Harry. "Sure. Come Drakie."

Harry shrugged, realizing that-that was the best conversation he ever had with Malfoy. The Gryffindor sighed at the oddity of it and continued on his way to tell Snape what had been going on. Maybe the man would have some answers.

* * *

Harry grinned when he saw who was waiting for him in the Three Broomsticks that coming Saturday. How strange, that he had become so used to Marvolo's presence in his life that he even looked forward to meeting the man.

"Little lord," the towering man dressed in black and emerald green robes greeted, a playful smirk across his lips.

"Hey Marv!"

Those cool green eyes narrowed dangerously and Harry felt a shiver run up his spine as Marvolo's smirk widened, showing his perfect, white teeth.

"One day, little lord. When you least expect it."

"Oh, I'm  _so_  threatened."

In truth, Harry was actually very worried. Marvolo was capable of many things. Many, many things.

"Shall we?" Marvolo asked, holding his arm out in invitation.

Harry rolled his eyes, but accepted the arm just fine.

"What's the plan for today, Lord Slytherperv?"

"We're going to your favorite places and just spending some time together. This is so much better than paperwork."

"Honeydukes!" Harry said suddenly, pulling the former Dark Lord along the path.

Harry ignored the looks they were getting as he took the Slytherin around the shop, showing him what his favorite sweets were.

"You possess quite the sweet tooth, little lord."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "If you did other things with your life, you would understand my interests better. It's not my fault you made bad life choices. Bite me, Marv."

Harry had turned away and did not see the challenging look come into Marvolo's eyes. And he didn't expect to feel a sharp pain come from his neck a second later.

"Did you just fucking bite me?!" he whisper/yelled, rubbing the abused skin.

Marvolo smirked, "I was only following your orders, little lord. There is no need for vulgarity."

The Potter lord sputtered for a few moments, before glaring half heartedly and spinning around to fill his basket up with more sweets.

The teen never got a chance to pull his money pouch out, because Marvolo was already there, paying for all his candy. He smacked the man in the arm, "I did not need you to pay for it, you know."

"I know that very well, however this is a date and  _I_  am courting  _you_. That means I pay."

"Well that's a stupid rule," Harry huffed. "But thank you."

"Where to now, little lord?"

"You haven't been here in years, right? Where would  _you_  like to go? Tomes and Scrolls?"

Marvolo took over in their walking, leading the Gryffindor to the bookshop of Hogsmeade.

Harry nearly died of laughter when they ran into Malfoy there. Said blonde stared at Marvolo in poorly veiled horror and then his grey eyes landed on Harry and he paled.

"Hey Malfoy! This is Lord Marvolo Slytherin. Marvolo, this is Draco Malfoy."

Harry could tell that Marvolo was judging Draco just by the way his eyes roamed over the blonde. The tightening of his mouth showed that he wasn't impressed in the least. Harry fought a smirk, because he was trying to scare Malfoy and a smile would make the idiot suspicious.

"Pleasure," Marvolo quipped, looking as if he wanted to be doing something else.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Slytherin," Malfoy bowed, before hightailing it out of the shop.

Marvolo's imposing figure relaxed and he sighed. "He's more annoying that Lucius. I never thought such a thing was possible."

Harry snorted in humor. "I wish you had said that to his face. He's such a coward he couldn't stick around though."

"What a shameful example of a Slytherin."

Harry scoffed, "Marvolo, every Slytherin runs away when things become too hot to handle."

The man shook his head. "Not really. Slytherins can be courageous and brave, but we do not do so foolishly. Sometimes staying and fighting is worth it, if the odds are in you favor and you have a considerable chance of succeeding. However, recklessly charging in when things are not clear, is not what being a Slytherin is about. Sometimes self-preservation takes precedence over all other things. Slytherins have the intelligence required to recognize when to employ the use of fight or flight."

Harry gaped, "I never thought of it that way. I guess you're right. But that doesn't mean that Malfoy isn't a coward."

"True," Marvolo agreed. "I know not what happened to he and Lucius, because Abraxas was quite the Slytherin chap. One of the best examples I have  _ever_  come across."

They went about their business, purchasing many different books and moving onto other stores.

Harry had to get some more quills, parchment and ink, because he was already running low and it was only the middle of October. Too many essays and too many exams.

They ate lunch in the Three Broomsticks and Marvolo pulled up several privacy spells. Muffling charms and distorting charms, so people couldn't read their lips.

"How have the plans with Umbridge gone?"

Harry's happy countenance twisted into one of annoying. "She's a bitch. I'm pretty sure I've already told you that. But something  _strange_ involving her, has been happening to the students."

Marvolo leaned forward immediately, "What sort of 'strange' things, Hadrian?"

"Students from every House have been walking around with their left hands wrapped in makeshift bandages. They all say it's because their hands hurt after a five-hour detention of writing lines with Umbridge. None of them are left-handed though, so why would the hands they didn't use, hurt them so much? When asked, they make up excuses to leave and I can't get anyone to admit to anything. I know she's behind something, since the students are a lot more subdued when around her, but I have no proof."

"Hadrian, you are an heir to a Founder. You can have a say in who is employed at the school. Since I also am an heir, if we took our suspicions to the Head Auror, he'd have to act. If we manage to do so with proof, she'll be incarcerated or given a trial. The next student you see like that, check their hand, whether the want you to or not."

"Fine. I mean, if she's really doing something bad, will you make her suffer for it?"

Marvolo smirked suddenly, "Little lord,  _we'll_ make her suffer for it."

* * *

It was in the beginning of December that Harry finally found out what was going on. And he was mighty pissed.

Fred and George were given detention for playing with some mini fireworks they were testing out for their shop, when Umbitch found them and gave them detention.

Harry had been doing his homework in the Common Room, when they came rushing through the portrait hole, screaming his name.

" **We just had detention with Umbridge!** " they yelled in sync.

The both stuck their left hands out and Harry could see blood welling out of precisely carved wounds. Wounds in the shape of words.

"The bloody hell is that?!" he barked.

"She made us write lines with her 'special quills'," George explained, wrapping a cloth around his hand.

Fred nodded. "Yes. 'I must not cause mischief'. For some reason, this happened."

George hissed in pain, "Yes. She said we didn't need ink and she was right, because whatever it used, was red like blood."

"And the more we wrote, the more these appeared on our hands," Fred added.

Harry frowned, "I want you both to go clean your hands up and get the rest of the Gryffindors down here. This is important."

They nodded and rushed up to their dormitory. Harry turned and pulled out his notebook and wrote to Marvolo.

**H-**  Marv, I found out what Umbridge was doing. She makes the students use some odd quills that don't need ink and whatever they write comes out in red and leaves scars of what they wrote on their hands. Have you ever heard of something like that before?

**M-**  WHAT?!

Harry flinched away from the sudden word. Marvolo was not happy. This wasn't good.

**M-**  That's a blood quill, Hadrian. They have been illegal for the last century, except for signing certain contracts wherein the Ministry has them under lock and key. She's torturing the students with those. How did you find out?

Harry was filled with anger. How dare she hurt any of the students, especially the little first years who were new to the whole Hogwarts experience.

**H-**  The twins were given detention and they came to me immediately after. On their hands was the sentence,  _I must not cause mischief_. Carved, Marvolo. Both were deep.

**M-**  No more of this. She will be gone. As Lord Gryffindor, you have the right to leave the school for important matters and this is important. Meet me at the gates in half an hour.

**H-**  Okay then. See you.

Harry stopped when the Gryffindors began filing into the Common Room, looking confused and murmuring questions to each other.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Everyone, how many of you have had detention with Umbridge and have had to write lines?"

Hermione frowned, " _Professor_  Umbridge, Harry."

Harry gave her a look that pretty much told her to shut up. "Mione, she does not  _deserve_  respect and I'm about to tell you why. I told you she was bad news. I knew it from one look and now I have proof."

He then addressed the gathered Gryffindors. "For those of you who don't know, you are not the only ones to suffer this torture under Umbridge. Every House,  _including Slytherin_ , has been targeted and we have little first years walking around with scars because of that  _toad_!" he hissed.

He gestured to Fred and George to stand beside him and show their hands.

"This is what is happening to our fellow students. And those of you who have experienced the same are too scared to say something for _some reason_. This right here," he said, grabbing Fred's wrist. "Is not legal. Umbridge is using something called blood quills which have been illegal for the last one hundred years. I am about to go and meet Lord Slytherin, who is courting me. Together, we're going to get her out of here. With two Founders' heirs raising questions and pressing charges against the same woman, the Aurors will have to act."

He stepped closer to the assemble students and said in a very dangerous tone, allowing his aura to spread around him in a dark purple halo, " _Do not keep something like this from me, ever again_."

He then turned and stormed up to his dorm where he got his traveling cloak and his broom.

He encountered Snape on his way down to the first floor and informed him of where he was going. The smirk on the dark man's face showed his joy over the prospect of losing Umbridge.

He met Marvolo outside the gates and stowed his broom away, shrunken down in his pocket.

He took the man's arm and they Disapparated.

"Follow my lead," Marvolo murmured as they walked through the corridors of the large building.

They moved through the Ministry of Magic until they got to a door that said, 'Head Auror Office'.

Marvolo knocked and then entered imperiously. Harry followed more sedately. He recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt, sitting behind a large desk. The man stood upon their entrance.

"Lord Slytherin, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you both at such an hour?"

Marvolo who was looking very grim, stated in an even tone, "We'd like to file a formal complaint against one, Dolores Jane Umbridge."

**A/N: Another one done! The pranks were help from _flamingpen18_ , a family member.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you! You're all worthless. Yeah, I went there.**

******Check out my other Harry Potter stories.** ** **

**See ya! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	24. Sacking, Packing and No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charges are pressed.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kingsley Shacklebolt stared at them for the better part of a minute, before asking softly, "What could Madam Umbridge possibly have done to warrant your complaints, if I may ask?"

Harry was sorely tempted to say, 'she breathes' but was sure that wouldn't endear the Head Auror to their case, so he refrained.

Marvolo turned to Harry and the teen just knew that he'd be doing most of the talking this time around. Bloody hell.

The young lord sighed. "We have sufficient evidence to believe that Dolores Jane Umbridge is using blood quills on Hogwarts students during her detentions."

Kingsley's eyes widened and his mouth even dropped. "A-are you joking?"

"This is no joking matter," the teen retaliated.

The Head Auror went back to his desk and motioned the two forward, chairs appearing for them to sit on.

He pulled out a book and spelled a quill, before turning to Harry.

"Could you please explain how this all came about?"

Harry sat and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. This would take a while.

"To be honest, the first time I laid eyes on Umbridge, I knew she was a fraud. She's so fake, I am offended and appalled that she expects someone like me to fall for her little innocent act. It did not work and I immediately planned to get her to quit, because I knew she wasn't going to do anything for the good of the school."

"What do you mean, 'planned'?" Kingsley asked, interrupting.

"Two friends of mine and I started pranking her, hoping she'd get so riled up, she'd quit. No matter what we do, she's still there, like an unwanted disease."

Harry was sneering at the thought of the putrid woman. He continued on. "She claimed to be High Inquisitor and that everything she does is by order of the Minister. Her 'job' was to evaluate the professors and the rules. Sitting in on someone's class and observing their teaching abilities is one thing. Interrupting them every two minutes while they lecture, about things that happened earlier on in their lives that have nothing to do with their position as a Hogwarts instructor, is not kosher.

I understand why Madam Bones assigned her such a job, because Professor Dumbledore cannot seem to hire good wholesome professors, save for Professor Lupin, but Umbridge took it too far and her questions are too personal.

_Then she starts changing the rules around_."

Harry broke off for a moment as he thought up a few things that she had pretty much ruined.

"The ones I can remember off the cuff, are as follows.

1\. One foot distance between boys and girls, no physical contact.

2\. Girls shall not wear their hair up in any fashion, must remain down.

3\. No jewelry, handbags, decorative pins or hair accessories allowed.

4\. When outside the dormitory, you must be in uniform at all times.

5\. No dessert, it makes children hyper before bed.

6\. Curfew immediately after dinner, bedtime is eight o'clock for everyone.

7\. No more Library visits, must have permission from Umbridge specifically to enter the room and to take out a book.

8\. No talking about dueling, lest we risk detention.

9\. Girls shall not participate in Quidditch.

10\. Boys shall not participate in Music.

11\. No positive mention of magical creatures outside Care of Magical Creatures class.

12\. No sweets of any kind.

13\. No tea for students.

14\. No pets except cats are allowed.

15\. No snogging, touching or any other sort of contact with your significant other.

16\. All incoming mail must be reviewed by Umbridge first.

17\. Just the same, all mail about to be sent out must be reviewed by Umbridge as well.

18\. No magic is to be practiced except when a professor expressly orders it.

19\. Silence in the corridors or else.

20\. No more Hogsmeade trips, they detract from studying.

21\. No singing.

22\. No laughing.

23\. No groups or clubs.

24\. Three or more students cannot be standing closely for more than five seconds. Reason being, we're conspiring against the Ministry.

These are just  _a few_  of her 'Educational Decrees'."

Kingsley looked horrified and Marvolo broke the tense silence with, "It sounds more like a penitentiary than a school for children."

Harry gave a humorless chuckle, "Well, this is just  _some_ of what she has done in order to raise my suspicions. There are over four hundred 'Educational Decrees'."

He cleared his throat.

"As the DADA professor this year, she has not taught us anything related to Defense. What we've learned, is that the Ministry is always right. That there is no such thing as Dark Wizards and Witches. That Voldemort never existed and that Professor Dumbledore invented the idea of him in an attempt to steal the position of Minister for Magic. Professor Dumbledore has been trying to steal the position of Minister for Magic for the last half century and has failed every time. We do not need to learn to defend ourselves, because Dark Lords and the like, don't exist."

Marvolo had twitched at the Voldemort wasn't real bit. Probably thinking along the lines of Dumbledore not being original enough to come up with such a story. Kingsley sat in his chair as his quill wrote for him. His mouth was open in shock.

"So," Kingsley started. "She's opinionated."

Harry scoffed, "If only! It get's worse."

The Head Auror's head fell into his palms and he motioned for Harry to continue.

"Umbridge has stated very clearly that magical creatures and people with creature blood are inferior beings that don't deserve jobs, families or the right to pretty much live, really. People with creature blood are just beasts in human form who aren't worth half a Knut in this society. They are, and I quote, 'dangerously appalling mishaps of nature and should be exterminated permanently'.

I take offense to that, because I'm friends with the Goblins in Gringotts. I am friends with the Hogwarts' House Elves. I'm on good terms with the Mer people in the Black Lake and I myself am a hybrid creature. I don't like the way she insults magical creatures and I don't like how she's pretty much telling me every week that I'm not even worthy of citizenship, let alone the rank of 'being'."

The scratching of the quill filled the silence as it moved to keep up with his words. Both men looked ready to split hairs.

Marvolo was getting that murderous look in his eyes and Harry had to nudge him in the ribs with his elbow in order to get his eyes to return to normal. The crimson that had began to bleed in them would give him away easily.

Luckily, Kingsley's head was still in his hands, so he never noticed Marvolo's brief lapse in control.

Lord Slytherin gave the teen a grateful look as he regained control of himself.

Harry nodded to himself and continued on the complaining.

"So, it was nearing the end of October that I noticed one of my Ravenclaw friends was walking around with her left hand wrapped. She told me it was a result of a five-hour detention of writing lines with Umbridge and when I asked if she was left-handed, she replied in a negative and made an excuse to leave. Not even five hours later and I saw a little Hufflepuff first year with the same problem. She did the same as the Ravenclaw and made an excuse to leave after telling me she wasn't left-handed.

I knew this would be what would get Umbridge sacked, so long as I could find out what happened. More than ten students from every Hogwarts' House were walking around like this and none of them would tell me what happened. All I knew, was that they weren't left-handed, so there should be not reason for their left hands to hurt.

I brought my worries to Professor Snape, since he seems to be the only professor who pays attention to his students and he advised me to go to Marvolo. Marvolo told me to find out what was going on, even if I had to use force to do it. The welfare of the students is important.

Earlier this evening, two of my friends came rushing into the Gryffindor Common Room, showing me their hands. Carved into their left hands after five hours of writing lines for Umbridge, were the words, 'I must not cause mischief'. They claimed that she made them use a special quill that didn't require ink. They told me she had them write the sentence over and over and whatever the quills used, it was red. They noticed after a while, that the sentence was permanently etched into their hands.

I then contacted Marvolo through a spelled book we use to write to each other. He told me it was a blood quill. I called the Gryffindors down to the Common Room and told them I was about to meet Marvolo and that we were going to fix everything. I then told them to never keep something like that from me ever again. There was guilt on most of their faces and I am very unhappy right now."

The Auror sighed, "Can you give a sufficient memory for this?"

"You want it now?" Harry asked.

When the man nodded, Marvolo brought his wand, which was a lot darker for some reason but still the same wand, up to Harry's forehead. Harry concentrated and the man pulled the silvery strand of memory from his temple.

Kingsley snapped his fingers and from a spot on the other side of the room, came a Pensieve that levitated over to his desk. Marvolo placed the memory inside and the three males looked at each other.

Kingsley placed a locking charm on the door and they proceeded to dip their heads into the memory.

They watched as Harry was sitting alone one minute and then Fred and George Weasley come rushing into the Common Room, brandishing their hands in his face. They all got a good look at the wounds and Kingsley's mouth tightened.

They saw Harry give orders to the two, write in his notebook and then stand and speak to the Gryffindors. They even got to see the guilt on the faces of the students, meaning most of them knew what was going on but never said a thing.

And most of all, they saw the students holding their wrapped hands and refusing to look Harry in the eye.

The memory ended and they were back in the office.

"It's undeniable that the proof is there. I just wonder where she got her hands on a blood quill."

Marvolo scoffed, "She's Senior Undersecretary, I'm sure she has enough power to get a few."

Kingsley nodded and stood. "We're going to need some Veritaserum. Maybe an Auror or two and someone has to fetch the Minister."

"Professor Snape has Veritaserum," Harry stated. "I'll pay him for it."

"Then we just need some Aurors and the Minister. Come."

As they followed the dark-skinned man, Marvolo leaned into Harry and asked, "You wouldn't have to pay for it if the Minister or Head Auror orders him to hand it over, you do know that, right?"

Harry shrugged, "Snape brews it with his own ingredients, not school ingredients. It'd be his money going down the drain and I don't want to just take something that expensive from him."

"You are too kind for your own good, little lord."

* * *

The joy Harry felt as he watched some Aurors drag the black wearing Umbridge into the Great Hall, which was being illuminated by some candles brought in by Flitwick, was unmeasurable.

Dumbles, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout were the professors in attendance to the 'hearing'. Then there was Minister Bones, Head Auror Shacklebolt, several Aurors, Harry and Marvolo.

Dumbles was giving Marvolo a dirty look. Marvolo was ignoring everyone but the Minister, the Head Auror and Harry. Harry just wanted Umbridge sacked and could care less about anyone else at the moment. Snape look uneasy, standing beside Marvolo, McGonagall took a leaf from Dumbles' book and Sprout and Flitwick were looking perturbed, while facing Umbridge.

"Why am I being manhandled so? Minister, what is the meaning of this?!"

The toad like woman was sputtering and whimpering, but the Minister was not looking at her. Instead, she was taking in the lack of decorations in the Great Hall. Even though it was nearing midnight, she could see that everything remotely magical had been removed from the room.

At Yule time, the Great Hall was usually decorated with garland, a giant tree brought in by Hagrid and various other things, but it was two weeks until Yule and there was nothing on the walls, or the hearth. It was void of life.

On the wall where the Great Hall doors were, was a large collage of picture frames. A closer look, revealed something called, 'Educational Decrees'. Some of the things written above her head, were ridiculous! It was obvious to her that Dolores didn't do as ordered.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat.

"Merely hours ago. Lord Slytherin and Lord Gryffindor came to my office to file a complaint against one Dolores Jane Umbridge for the illegal use of a blood quill. How do you plead to these claims?"

"Not guilty! I would never do such a thing!" the toad screeched.

Shacklebolt gestured to the Pensieve floating beside him, "Inside this Pensieve is a memory from Lord Gryffindor himself, viewing the aftereffects of a blood quill used on two seventh year Hogwarts' students, Fred and George Weasley, in a detention with you that ended only five hours prior to this moment."

Umbridge sputtered, "And just  _who_ is this  _Lord Gryffindor_? I demand to see him at once! How dare he spout such atrocious lies about me!"

Harry smirked evilly and stepped forward, causing everyone but Marvolo, Snape, Shacklebolt and the Minister to gape openly at him.

"If you claim that you're innocent of any crime, then you will have nothing against the use of Veritaserum, which Professor Snape has so generously offered."

"You cannot just force me to take potions! I have rights! I am Senior Undersecretary!"

Shacklebolt motioned to the Pensieve, "This is enough to warrant a questioning. Either you make it easy on yourself, or we'll do this the difficult way. You're choice Madam Umbridge."

The woman looked around frantically, seemingly trying to find a way out of it.

Minister Bones frowned and barked, "Administer the potion, Head Auror Shacklebolt!"

"No! No! I will not take it! You cannot make me!" Umbridge yelled, struggling against the magical restraints holding her captive.

The woman was a pain, but Shacklebolt was finally able to get the potion down her throat.

Umbridge's body went still and her eyes glassed over.

The Head Auror began the questioning.

"State your full name."

"Dolores Jane Umbridge."

"What is your occupation?"

"Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, British Division. Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. High Inquisitor to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you now or have you ever been in possession of a blood quill?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever used one on a Hogwarts student?"

"Yes."

"How many would you say you've used the blood quills on?"

"More than half the students collectively."

McGonagall gasped and pressed a hand to her heart. Sprout and Flitwick were dismayed and Snape sneered.

"Is it true that you have been removing the freedom of the students gradually as the year moved along?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Their little monsters who need to be trained properly. None of this freedom. A blood quill is a good way to inflict punishment and to ensure loyalty."

"Is it true that you informed the school as a whole that everything you would do was by order of the Minister herself?"

"Yes."

Madam Bones' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No further questioning."

Snape slipped the horrid woman the antidote and sneered when she came to and proceeded to attempt to grovel before the Minister, who was glaring rather viciously.

"A fitting punishment I believe, would be to make Madam Umbridge use her own blood quill every day while in Azkaban." Marvolo suggested, giving the woman a dark grin.

Harry nodded in agreement, "I concur. Maybe something different every day? 'I am a liar', 'I am scum of the earth', 'I deserve the pain' and so many other things would fit so well."

"Mr. Potter, that's going too far," McGonagall sputtered.

Harry sneered, "At the moment it's  _Lord Gryffindor_  to you, McGonagall. I hold power over you at present. And furthermore, she does not  _deserve_ mercy. So many little children are permanently scarred because of her. The first years don't want to return next year because of what she's done. If you want to prove how inept you truly are as a Head of House, keep speaking, you're doing wonders for your already dim reputation."

Marvolo was smirking in pride and Harry sent a wink in the older lord's direction.

McGonagall gaped.

Madam Bones was looking at Harry and nodded, "I agree with Lord Slytherin and Lord Gryffindor. That shall be her punishment. Indefinitely."

Two Aurors led the beastly woman away and the Minister turned to the Founders' Heirs.

"By the way Lord Gryffindor has reacted to his Head of House, things among the professors are not going as they should. Lord Gryffindor, what are you concerns?"

Harry sighed, "Where do I begin? McGonagall never comes around unless she's ready to holler at someone. Trelawney doesn't know anything about Divination. It can't be taught. You're either born clairvoyant or you aren't, simple. Binns doesn't teach anything but Goblin Wars and this is our O.W.L. year and people are going to fail because of it. Umbridge didn't teach anything worthwhile, you'll see when you review the discussion I had with Head Auror Shacklebolt. Snape has been applying for the DADA position for years and gets ruddy excuses every time over one thing or another. We can never seem to get a good DADA professor except Professor Lupin. Three even tried to kill me!"

"Now, I do believe  _I_  should be the one you speak to about these issues, Minister Bones," Dumbles intervened.

"No," she shook her head. "You've proven unable to choose proper instructors and the Founders' Heirs hold precedence over the Headmaster."

Marvolo and Harry smirked at each other.

Harry turned to the woman currently in charge of the Ministry and said, "I think Severus Snape should be made Defense Professor."

Snape was looking at him and to anyone but maybe Marvolo and of course Harry, he would have looked normal. But the teen could see gratitude in those dark eyes. Snape wasn't one for open displays of gratitude or affection, but Harry didn't need openness. It was all in the eyes and it was all he needed in truth.

Marvolo cleared his throat, gaining attention, "I believe Divination should be made an extra curricular course. Not everyone appreciates the art and the students deliberately fail and turn in haphazardly done work because they don't care for the class."

"True," Harry nodded. "Binns should be exercised and we'll need someone to actually  _teach_ the class. I think Remus Lupin would be a great professor for that class. He tutors me during the summer and he can teach anything."

"I have witnessed the fruits of your labor under Lupin's tutelage," Snape surprised everyone by speaking. "Though I am not his fan, I will have to agree that he  _is_ a  **good professor**."

Marvolo smiled in Dumbles' direction and said, "I could take over the Potions position. I have the qualifications for it, after all."

Harry leaned into him, "You wouldn't be too busy?"

"Not at all, little lord," he smirked in return.

"Does Professor Snape want to remain the Head of Slytherin House?" Minister Bones asked.

Everyone looked to Snape, who was looking at Harry and Marvolo. Marvolo shrugged, though he would never call it such a thing. Harry mimicked his actions and Snape nodded his head.

"I don't think McGonagall should be Deputy any longer. She can't seem to fulfill her role as Head of Gryffindor House because of it," Harry added spitefully.

Marvolo's smirk widened just a tad, "I could take over that position. I also have the qualifications for it."

Head Auror Shacklebolt had been taking notes the entire time and he looked up to ask, "What about Professor Hagrid? Some people have expressed worry over his teaching methods."

Harry snorted, "If you're talking about Malfoy Senior, rest assured his offspring ignored Hagrid's specifically set rules and got himself injured because of it. Hagrid is a fine teacher and knows more about creatures than anyone I know. And creatures love him. No one could be better for Care. No one."

"What about Professor Babbling?"

"What about her? She's also an excellent professor and she makes Ancient Runes interesting. Flitwick and Sprout are fine as well. Professor Sinistra does her job well, though I only took it for one year. Professor Vector is fine. I have nothing against any of the other professors either."

"What about the Caretaker?" Shacklebolt continued.

"Filch has a good imagination for detentions. He can't do much else, but letting him control detentions is enough."

Marvolo nodded. Madam Bones made a noise of agreement and turned to the wall of 'Educational Decrees', raising her wand.

"Minister Bones, please wait!"

She froze and turned to Harry, giving him a questioning look.

"May we leave them up until tomorrow morning, where we can let those who suffered Umbridge's detentions to each smash one?"

She smiled at the idea and nodded, "I like that idea very much, Lord Gryffindor."

Harry knew there would be enough decrees to be smashed. Well over four hundred and there were nearly three hundred students.

As the eventful evening came to a close, Harry was finally allowed to return to his dorm, while the professors, Aurors and Minister continued their discussions.

* * *

Everything was managed in the course of the evening, which surprised Harry. When he awoke the next morning, Marvolo had written him and told him about how he had already moved into the Potions Quarters. Remus and Sirius were already at the castle. Sirius would be staying with Remus and helping him as far as work was concerned. Like an unpaid assistant. Snape had taken up residency in the Defense Quarters, ridding it of everything pink and handing over the blood quills he found.

Umbridge's belongings were placed in the Great Hall, for the students' pleasure. Either to take what they wanted or to smash something along with their chosen Decree.

Marvolo also informed Harry that there would be no class in order for everyone to get caught up. He was ordered to inform Gryffindor House that the Educational Decrees were abolished and no longer in effect. He'd then lead them to the Great Hall where an announcement regarding Umbridge's whereabouts would be given.

So, Harry got ready and waited in the Common Room for a few moments and asked the students who came down first to go back up and get their fellows for an important revelation.

They grumbled but did as asked.

Once the Common Room was full, Harry smirked at his fellow students and said one simple sentence. "The Educational Decrees have been abolished."

The girls, understandably, got the meaning first.

" **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Harry watched as the guys sorted out what he said, before some finally got it and smiled.

"Now that you all got it. you've got ten minutes to get ready. Everyone needs to be in the Great Hall at 7:30 and I don't want to be late."

The students rushed off and Harry had to only wait a little while before they were all ready.

When they entered the Great Hall to see one face missing and three new faces at the Head Table, one being extremely familiar, everyone began to whisper.

For the briefest of moment, Harry's head tilted to the side as he took in Marvolo's appearance in black, silver and green robes that made him look  _good_. Like better than he normally looked. Apparently, he was a true Slytherin, meaning even the Slytherin colors made him look better.

The House Tables were set up in such a way, that there was a large circle in the middle of the room. Much like when they were announcing the Triwizard Champions. But instead of a chalice on a pedestal sitting in the middle of the space, there was an enormous pile of black things.

The students took their seats and waited patiently until everyone had arrived.

When everyone was settled, Dumbles stood and the room silenced.

"Over the past evening, Professor Umbridge was convicted of the crime of using blood quills on students. Thanks to the joined effort of Harry Potter, who is Lord Gryffindor, and Marvolo Slytherin, who is Lord Slytherin, her grievous injustices were revealed to the world. In light of recent events, the Founders' Heirs expressed worry over the teachings here at Hogwarts and saw fit to change some things."

Dumbledouche was really good at laying it on thick. How annoying.

"So, I'd like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin, who will be taking over the position of History of Magic. His assistant is Mister Sirius Black."

Sirius slung an arm around Remus's shoulders as they stood and bowed.

Several students clapped at the return of Remus. He was one of the more favored professors during third year.

"Professor Severus Snape has been made Defense Professor, but shall remain as Head of Slytherin House."

A look over to the Slytherin Table, showed some student sighing in relief. They were clapping demurely. The Ravenclaws also clapped for Snape and Harry made a spectacle along with Hermione over being the only clapping ones from the Gryffindor table. Neville looked ill and the Hufflepuffs were terrified.

"The position of Potions has been taken over by none other than Marvolo Slytherin, Lord Slytherin. He has also taken over as Deputy Headmaster."

Marvolo was like perfection personified as he stood calmly and nodded his head toward the students. He caught Harry's gaze and smirked lightly, before sitting down once more. Harry heard some of the girls sigh and felt irritation pull him. Too bad for them. Until their courtship was over, Marvolo was  _his_.

He paused momentarily. Did he really just become possessive over Marvolo of all people? Why?

Harry looked around at the students who were batting their lashes at Lord Slytherin and he was reminded of why. Despite who he was in the past, Marvolo was wealthy, good-looking and of high-caliber as a lord of his house. He was a genuine catch for anyone, even with his many faults.

Harry did not like the idea of so many others seeing how great Marvolo truly was.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

All the while, Dumb-as-a-door was still droning on and on about new procedures and how there would be no class that day. He finally got to the part where everyone would get to destroy an Educational Decree and have a go at Umbridge's belongings and cheers erupted.

It was a good day.

* * *

Probably the most embarrassing moment of Harry's life, was him walking into Snape's new office to find his godfathers and Marvolo along with the dour man, all having some sort of stare off. They didn't notice his entrance.

"You think you're good enough for my godson?"

"Black are you truly foolish enough to try this here?"

"I don't care who he formerly was or what vows he's made! He'll be a man and answer truthfully!"

"Padfoot, control yourself, please?"

"Lord Black worry not, my absorption in Hadrian goes  _much deeper_  than mere physical interest, I assure you. Admittedly in the beginning it was simply over a powerful joining and powerful heirs, but Hadrian has a unique quality about him that can  _draw_  anyone in and I'm unashamed to admit that I have been drawn into his web. Now if only  _I_ can draw  _him_ in."

Harry squeaked in embarrassment at the words which had been spoken in a such mellifluous tone.

Four pair of eyes turned in his direction and he flushed, before turning right around and leaving the room. He didn't want to remain for the rest of  _that_ conversation, or so he told himself.

His heart was beating erratically, he noted.

Bloody hell, Marvolo!

* * *

_**Harry,** _

_**It's good to hear that everything went very well in the end.** _

_**Harry, I need to tell you something important. I wanted to say this in person, but I'm unable to. An old friend of my familys' came to stay with us here in Bulgaria. She brought her parents.** _

_**When I heard of this news, I was confused because I hadn't seen her in years. More than eight. But she appeared a few days ago and…..I'm so sorry, Harry.** _

_**When we were young, she was my best and only friend. Some time during the Yuletide of our eighth winter, we made an Unbreakable Vow to each other. We swore to be married by our eighteenth Yule and to be together for the rest of our lives.** _

_**I didn't remember, but she did. Neither of us can get out of it and the Vows cannot be nullified. Our parents are pushing for our union post haste.** _

_**I'm so sorry. If I could continue being with you, I would, but I'm not the only person this Vow would be affecting. I'd gladly break it and lose my magic in order to be with you. Yet Vanya and her parents are not willing for her to lose her magic. I promise you Harry, I do not love her and I do not want to marry her. We haven't spoken in years and she's basically a stranger to me.** _

_**I care for you. It may not be love now, but I know I could have grown to love you. I wish I could have too.** _

_**I wish I could make this better, but I do not know how.** _

_**Vanya made it clear that we can remain friends and have some interaction, that is, if you still want to even look at me.** _

_**If you are still okay with friendship between us, there is a wedding invitation for you, Hermione and Ronald, enclosed with this letter. You each may bring someone with you, if you choose.** _

_**Once again, I'm terribly sorry, Harry.** _

_**I wish it didn't have to end like this.** _

_**Yours,** _

_**Viktor Krum.** _

_**Heir to the Noble House of Krum.** _

_**P.S. Please be happy. :)** _

**A/N: Another one done! I used 24 things for the list to match the number of chapters there are! ;)**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you! You're all worthless. Yeah, I went there.**

******Check out my other Harry Potter stories.** ** **

**See you! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****RANT***** So this guest flamer on FF.net keeps coming back and flaming me over and over for this story. She's threatening me with reporting my story, promising that if I don't fix my Author's Notes when I attack the flamers back, she'll 'make sure' it gets deleted. I have so many reviewers wanting to tear her worthless ass apart and she's all, 'I'm not giving you my real name because I don't want your reviews attacking me'. Yet she doesn't call that cowardice.
> 
> I'm pissed because she's left 4 long ass flames in the last two chapters posted on there and can't seem to see the difference between flames and criticism. She's a bitch. I'm pissed.


	25. The Explanations From One to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's reaction to the letter. Many important talks. Viktor's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvolo will make a shocking offer. The response will make your jaw drop.
> 
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> EDIT: To Murong_Liu_Yue who keeps 'pointing out' shit. This story was written long before any of your lovely information was revealed to the public. As such, it's kind of obvious that it wouldn't be such in this fic. Now either realize this is fanfiction, or stop reading. Jesus Christ.
> 
> And if you're into correct info THAT MUCH, it's called a Black Quill.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Even a day later, Harry had yet to come out of his depressive mood. His friends didn't know what was wrong within him. Marvolo didn't know what was wrong with him, not that he was willing to divulge his feelings to the man at the moment. Someone  _did_  decide to corner him though.

"Potter, detention this afternoon at five. Dilatory actions will not be accepted."

Harry sighed. Of course Snape would force it from him.

That afternoon, he sat in front of the dark Defense professor, staring at him, a perfect picture of tranquility.

"Now what ridiculous plight has overcome your otherwise disdainfully cheerful attitude? This unnaturalness must end, Potter."

Harry stared at the man for a full minute before asking in a snarky tone, "Couldn't you just as me what's wrong,without all the huge words?"

"Are you questioning me, Potter?"

"Yes," the teen answered unabashedly.

Snape's dark eyes narrowed at him. "Speak, Potter."

"Woof!"

Harry couldn't help but be smart with the man. He made it rather easy to mess with him.

After another moment of staring, Harry reluctantly reached into his bag and procured the letter from Viktor. He handed it over to the man and waited as he patiently read it over.

Snape folded it up once more and handed it back. "I can understand that you would be sad, but this depressing cloud that floats above your head is drawing others in."

The Potter lord sighed, "I usually wouldn't be so sad, if he was the only person courting me. But I only accepted Marvolo's offer out of the thought of gaining knowledge. I never truly considered being with him and put my hopes all on Viktor from the very beginning."

The light of understanding entered the Slytherin Head's eyes. "You were so positive that the Bulgarian would succeed and now he's suddenly unattainable to you. Though I have to ask, are you really  _so sad_  to know that Marvolo is your only choice now?"

Harry flushed and thought back to his possessive thoughts a week prior. "Well, I like him as a person, I guess you could say. A friend even. But even though I don't hold what happened with my parents and his past over his head, it's still difficult for me to think about him romantically, I guess. Though I am not happy with how the girls have been reacting to him, I'm not so attached to Marvolo to be super excited to know that he's pretty much all I've got left. It's just, while Slitherperv," Snape's mouth twitched at the name, "and I have  _so much_  in common, Viktor just seemed like the obvious choice, you know?"

"I don't."

Harry looked up in confusion. What did he mean?

"I never thought you and the Bulgarian would last long. You had mutual interest in a sport. You were smitten with each other but it didn't go far enough. Your similarities aren't much and your lives aren't connected. With Marvolo, you have similar familial experiences. Similar childhoods. Abilities and skills. Marvolo can understand you because he has been in your position before. Krum would never understand you as well as Lord Slytherin does. In truth, Marvolo seems the best choice."

"B-but it's  _Marvolo_!"

The dour man shrugged!

"So? He even admitted to his interest in you being more than just physical. You have caught Lord Slytherin's personal interest, which is very difficult to do and even more difficult to keep. The fact that he admitted it to Black and Lupin openly, proves how serious he truly is. Out of all the time I've known him, he has never been so open about his emotions."

"So then, you think that Marv and I could learn to  _care_ for each other?"

"More so than you presume. He is very serious. He will not give up and will do his best to gain your positive attentions."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, like taking me to Sexu Alley and telling about how you supply  _Potion Commotion_  with potions."

Snape's face drained of all color for a full minute and then a very light flush dusted his cheeks. " _Get out_  and ruminate over what I have said."

Harry snickered but collected his belongings and left quickly, before Snape took offensive action.

* * *

Marvolo's dark green eyes lingered on Harry all through Potions. And even at dinner, Harry could feel those eyes following his every move. When he moved to sit with Luna, to when he drank his tea and when he nibbled on his food.

Why was he watching the teen like a creepy stalker? What was the reason?

Toward the end of the meal, he was approached by Marvolo and not too far behind him, was Snape.

"Will you come my office for a chat?" Marvolo asked in a suave tone.

Harry nodded but looked at Snape in question. The man sighed, "Even though both of you were courting long before Lord Slytherin became a professor here, Professor Dumbledore insists that you have a proper escort from now on and I was so graciously volunteered to do such."

Harry's gaze turned sympathetic, "Sorry, sir."

"Hn."

Harry bade his friends a farewell and got up from his seat. He then followed the two Slytherins from the room, not minding the blatant staring of the students as he went. They needed more action in their lives if they had to try to nose in on other people's business so much.

When they entered Marvolo's office, which was lavishly decorated in green and silver, Snape took a seat near the door and pulled a book form his robes. Marvolo led Harry deeper in and sat beside the hearth, letting Harry take the seat opposite him. A silencing charm was cast around them.

"Are you feeling well?" Marvolo finally asked after a moment of staring each other down.

Harry turned in his chair to look at Snape, whose eyes were fixated on his book.

"Severus didn't speak with me, if that is what you are believing. He  _did_ get the chance to speak with you before  _I_  did, however."

Harry mumbled to himself about how annoying Marvolo could be at times. Seriously.

"I don't really want to talk about it with  _you_  of all people."

Marvolo's eyes narrowed and were suddenly burning red. "And why is that?"

Harry huffed, "I don't feel like hearing you say, 'I told you so'. And I don't want you gloating in my face."

The red slowly darkened until eyes were green once more. "Would you like me to swear on my magic?"

Harry's mouth dropped, "You'd  _do_ that?"

Marvolo shrugged casually, "I care for you in  _my_ own way. Though I do not act as others do in relationships and courtships, I am not like others. I have my way of handling situations. If an oath on my magic is what will get you to trust me enough to tell me what is the matter, then I shall do so."

Harry flushed lightly and glanced back toward Snape, who was busy reading with his back turned to them.

"You, you don't have to swear," Harry murmured, pulling Viktor's letter from his bag and handing it over with a trembling hand.

Marvolo took it carefully and with one last look, read it. Harry waited impatiently and paled when Marvolo's mouth tightened. Was he trying not to laugh?

After another tense moment, Marvolo handed the letter back and shook his head. "This is serious."

Harry blinked, wondering what had just happened. "You're...not going to brag?"

Marvolo gave him a look that made him feel like an idiot for even asking such a question.

"Hadrian, this is not something anyone 'brags' over. This is very bad." Marvolo pointed to the letter, "That boy's future, is completely ruined."

"'Ruined'?" Harry echoed in confusion.

Marvolo nodded. "There is a common misconception among people who make Unbreakable Vows. You do not lose your magic, if you break it."

Harry didn't have the time to feel relief over this revelation, because Marvolo continued with, "You lose your life."

Harry could have sworn that his heart stopped right then and there. Die? As in, you break it and you die?

"How do you know this?" he whispered.

"One of my former followers made the vow to me and broke it. In that very spot, his own magic snuffed his life out and his body burned until it was gone. So you see Hadrian, your Quidditch star is in for a rough future. He even clearly stated that he doesn't  _love_ the girl. He doesn't even know her, she is a stranger to him. Eight years without contact can change people and according to him, she is different. He does not like her, nor does he love her and even with his misconceptions, he was willing to break such a vow for  _you_.

The only way he would have out of something like this, is if she dies suddenly."

Harry gasped.

"Of course you would never wish death on anyone, you're too kind for that," Marvolo added with a shake of the head.

"I am not thrilled about this. I pity the boy, because one small mistake in his childhood has ruined his life from this point onward. Also, having competition for your affections with someone whom you got along with so well, much better than me obviously, was interesting. By him suddenly having to bow out gracefully, there is no challenge and it's more like now you are  _stuck_ with  _just me_ , correct? You feel like I am your  _only_ choice now and that makes you feel as though you don't  _have a choice_  anymore. You'll end up choosing me but not because you care for me and want me, but because you think that I'm all you have left."

Harry would admit to forgetting how intuitive Marvolo was as a person. He understood how Harry was feeling. Caged. Backed into a narrow corner with no way out except to accept Marvolo. It was scary how smart the man was sometimes.

He nodded, "You're right."

"You don't trust me."

It was stated simply and Harry felt his jaw drop. He couldn't even deny Marvolo's words, because the man wasn't finished speaking.

"You don't and that's a simple fact. We are more than acquaintances, possibly even friends. You'd trust me to protect your weakened defenses in a battle of some sort but you don't trust me with your emotions or your heart. That's why this affects you so much.

I have been interested in the same sex for years, however you are young and inexperienced with intimacy. The Bulgarian was most likely your first kiss."

Harry flushed deeper at that. Damn Marv.

"We talk easily enough and can joke without issues but we haven't really done anything romantic. You aren't ready for a serious relationship yet and even talking about this is making you uncomfortable, I can see it in your fidgeting. We are friends in a way but in reality, our courtship isn't very in depth as of yet.

Unfortunately because of this, you feel hounded with no way out. Though I will remind you, you can call off the courtship at any moment. Now that the Bulgarian is gone, you don't really have any reason to continue. There is no more competition and you aren't comfortable now that your assurances have been destroyed. Besides, we both  _did_ come into this courtship with our own goals in mind that had nothing to do with romance or love."

"Are you - you can't just - what are you - for the love of - Marvolo you're a complete arse!"

He lifted his hands up, palms outward in a show of defense. "It's the truth. You only agreed because you were certain the Bulgarian would win. Now that he isn't here, you have no crutch to stand on. I'm just explaining that you  _could_ stop this at any moment. I won't hold you back if you wish it. In truth, the one who has the power in our courtship is you."

Harry sputtered for a response. He had literally just accepted the fact that he was jealous over the female students liking Marvolo. He had finally admitted that he liked him as a person and that he found him attractive. And now the bastard was telling him he could quit and that he wouldn't put up a fight? What the hell?

And then he flashed back to what Snape had said earlier in the day.

"Dammit Marv, sometimes I want to wring your neck. You don't just spring this on someone out of nowhere without warning. And you most certainly do not understand everything I am feeling at the moment so do not assume that you do! So I may not feel romantic anything right now, so what? Not every relationship starts off with people wanting to shag each other! Perhaps I'd actually enjoy getting to know you first!

And hell yes I'm inexperienced and bloody damn proud of it!"

One perfectly arched eyebrow rose at his display.

"You are actually willing to continue this courtship, even though the Bulgarian is no longer involved?" he asked, eyes flashing.

"Yes."

Marvolo suddenly smirked, "The little lord suddenly wishes to get to know me better, is that it?"

"Oh shove it!"

They sat there for a few moments in the silence.

"Are you going to go to his abrupt wedding?" Marvolo asked after a while of staring at the fire.

"Yes. And you're coming with me because there is no way I'm going alone when Ron is taking Mione."

"Perhaps you should bring Isabella then. She and Nagini have already mapped out the Chamber and would like to go somewhere else for a while. Thank you for asking me, by the way."

Harry flushed again, "Well fine, if you don't want to go with me, I'll find some other bloke to take then."

Red eyes narrowed, "I never said I wouldn't attend, just that your way of procuring an escort was lackluster."

"I'm fifteen. We teenagers aren't normally concerned with how we ask someone out, you know. The response is what is most important."

Marvolo was still smirking.

* * *

"You look ravishing."

Harry choked on his saliva and gave Marvolo a glare. "Don't just come out and say something like that!"

"Why? Because I implied that I'd love nothing more than to ravish you?" the older wizard teased, fingering Harry's silky hair.

The teen was flushed to the tips of his ears and he nodded. "It's not something you just say to people in front of other people."

The Weasleys and Hermione were spending the hols at Grimmauld Place and they flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron where they met Marvolo, who was going to Side-Along Apparate them to the wedding destination.

Mione and Ron's reaction to Marvolo's presence was hilarious. They both gaped openly at him and he sent them a cool smile. "Hello, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I hope your Yule has been pleasant thus far?"

Hermione flushed and nodded, "Yes, thank you, Lord Slytherin."

Ron stared at Marvolo for a few more seconds, before looking at Harry in shock and saying rather loudly, "He's a Slytherin but not a git!"

"Oh, I don't know about that, Ron. He  _can be_  a pain in some cases," Harry said, giving the older wizard a look.

Marvolo responded with as smirk and placed a hand over his heart, "I am offended."

"And yet you didn't deny what I said, so it must be true."

"You are incorrigible, little lord."

"Can we just go now?"

Marvolo offered his arms. Harry grabbed the left and motioned for Hermione and Ron to grab Marvolo's right. They did so. Then came the pulling of the navel and then there were in a very cold drive, leading up to a large mansion.

Snow was on the ground and Harry had to admit that it complemented Hermione's red dress nicely. He smirked when Ron actually told her she looked nice against the backdrop of the snow. Finally. He could be extremely daft at certain moments.

"Shall we?" Marvolo asked, gesturing an elegant hand in the direction of the mansion.

The teens nodded and Hermione and Ron trailed behind them a bit as they moved.

Marvolo took care of all the business upon entering and they handed over their invitations and received their seating arrangements. The ballroom, yes, a ballroom, was vast and magically expanded on the inside in order to fit more people.

Harry, though slightly sad over the whole affair, was curious to see how wizarding weddings differed from muggle weddings.

As they took their seats at a fanciful table toward the center of the room, Harry's eyes latched onto a red-figure standing near the altar. It was Viktor and he did not look happy to be there.

Marvolo was frowning and shaking his head, "Poor child."

Viktor's wandering gaze suddenly latched onto Harry's form, and his eyes brightened extremely. But the dulled almost immediately.

"He'll want to speak with you," Marvolo murmured as he too, was watching Viktor's movements.

Like he predicted, the big Bulgarian slowly made his way from the altar, mumbling something to another man as he walked by. He approached the table and smiled tightly, giving Hermione and Ron his greetings and asking if they had finally gotten together. This made both flush and sputter incoherently.

"Harry, may I speak with you and Lord Slytherin for a moment?"

Marvolo's brows raised in question but he stood gracefully and helped Harry from his seat. Harry couldn't help but wonder what Viktor wanted to talk about and why Marvolo had to be there.

Unless they weren't supposed to be alone or something because Viktor was getting married.

Aware of the looks they were getting from some people, Harry's fingers dug into Marvolo's hand. Marvolo squeezed his hand reassuringly and gave him a light, encouraging smile.

Viktor lead them out into a darkened corridor and past some statues. He stopped suddenly and turned to face them. Marvolo pulled up a silencing charm.

"I fell that I should explain vhy I haff to marry Vanya. I do not vant you to assume the vorst of her or I."

Harry looked at Marvolo, who had busied himself with leaning against the wall and looking away.

"Okay then. I don't think badly of you though."

Viktor smiled a little, "Thank you.

Many years ago, ven ve vere eight, ve made an Unbreakable Vow to each other, to be married by our eighteenth Yule. Her older brother Bogdan, vas the binder. He vas in his first year at Durmstrang. In Bulgaria, ve are allowed to get our vands ven ve are ten years old and ve don't haff rules about no magic outside of school.

He vas villing to do the binding for us.

So, in front of the altar on the eve of Yule, ve made the Vow. He remembered it and reminded Vanya, who then told her parents. They vere not pleased to learn of vat ve did. The blame me for it all, ven in truth, it was Vanya's idea.

Still, they do not vant their daughter to lose her magic because of me, so they forced the marriage issue a veek ago. Vanya is happy. She gets famous Quidditch star, a large mansion and becomes relation to Bulgarian Minister. Vere as I on the other hand, lose everything."

Harry was frowning, because he could understand how everything was from Viktor's point of view. He was literally losing everything and getting nothing in return.

Marvolo cleared his throat to gain Viktor's attention. "I know this won't be the greatest of times to inform you of this, but Unbreakable Vows don't remove your magic. If broken, they use your magic to kill you. Common misconception among Bulgarians, Ukrainians and Russians. Someone made an Unbreakable Vow to me once and broke it a week later. Right before my eyes, their magic ceased all body movement and proceeded to dissolve them, like ash floating in the wind."

Viktor suddenly looked ill and he sighed, shaking his head.

"The only way to break the terms for an Unbreakable Vow, would be if the bonder or one of the bondees, were to die."

The three males stood in the relative darkness of the abandoned corridor, silent for the most part.

Marvolo casually looked around and stated firmly, "I could make the bride-to-be or the brother of the bride go missing,  _quite easily_ , if you'd like."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock and Viktor's dark eyes went wide.

Did Marvolo really just offer to kill someone, just so Viktor wouldn't have to marry her? Was there some sort of hidden agenda in his offer? Harry knew Marvolo better than Viktor did. Marvolo as a Slytherin and there had to be some sort of benefit in this offer for him. But for the life of Harry, he couldn't see what it was.

Viktor turned to look at Harry in confusion, making the Boy-Who-Lived, shrug.

"Marvolo, why would you offer such a thing? I thought you wanted me to choose  _you_ ," the Gryffindor asked, skeptically.

"I'm not so entirely selfish you know. This is not a humorous situation no matter how you look at it. He is losing his freedom, his name, his wealth and  _you_ on top of it all. She's getting everything out of this arrangement and doesn't have to give anything in exchange. It's unfair. One mistake in his youth has pretty much guaranteed him a lonely and bitter future. However, there is a way out. Now I sincerely doubt either of you would be willing to kill someone for personal gain, I'll gladly do it. She means nothing to me and I do not know her. Her death will mean nothing among all the others I have taken care of permanently."

Viktor was now staring at Marvolo. His eyes seemingly penetrating.

" _Who are you_?" he asked lowly.

Marvolo smirked and unsheathed his wand. With a flick of the wrist, he proceeded to use _Flagrate_ to write his names in the air. The fiery letters were lighting up the area.

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

He smirked and waved his hand, making the letters rearrange themselves.

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

Viktor paled instantly and gulped audibly. "Y-you. H-how?"

Harry sighed, "Our chosen goddess appeared before us and we came to an understanding. He made Unbreakable Vow to no longer persecute muggles and muggleborns without due cause and vowed not to kill me. I vowed not to kill him. Mother Hecate oversaw the binding. He has another chance and he's going to do things better this time."

"Y-you, are actually letting him court you? You aren't scared?"

Harry shrugged, "Never have been. Not properly. I don't understand the fearing the name part and I just don't see him as someone for me to  _fear_. I know he's powerful, but so are a lot of other people. That earns respect, but not my fear. Anyway, I had only accepted his courtship because I was certain that I would choose you in the end. And now here we are and yet for some twisted and unexplained reason, I don't particularly want the courtship to end, even though the whole situation in  _our_ courtship fell apart so quickly.

We get along rather well. He understands and can be not so stick-in-the-muddish at times. He's not so bad of a bloke, honestly. When he's not a murderous raving lunatic of course."

Viktor looked back and forth between them and then his eyes landed on Marvolo. "I do not vant you to kill anyone, sir. It vouldn't be right. Harry vould never condone such a thing either. Death is not always the answer and I suppose that I will just haff to learn to deal with everything as it all comes.

I do vant to make one thing clear though. Harry is very important to me. To me and a lot of people. He is like the sun and just brightens everyone's day. He is special to me and I vill not be accepting or magnanimous if you hurt him. I can see that you care for him, somehow, despite your pasts. I may not be as powerful as you but I can make myself a pest of the need be. Do not harm him and do not break his heart. Dark Lord or not, I vill find a way to make you suffer."

Viktor was taller than Marvolo by a few good inches and he was much bulkier. He dwarfed the older wizard extremely and the seriousness in his face made Harry shiver. And the fact that his magic, dark smooth red - like red velvet cake - was swirling around him threateningly, made it all the more surreal.

Marvolo did not seem miffed or affected in the least. He met the Bulgarian's gaze evenly and nodded once. "I will take care of him."

Viktor nodded in acceptance and turned to Harry then.

"Please stay safe. And thank you for being the first person besides my team that treated me like anyone else. Like I wasn't famous. I just wish it didn't haff to end in such a vay."

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Viktor's middle and sighed. "It's alright. Hopefully, Vanya won't be…..unbearable."

Viktor returned the embrace and sighed, "Ve can only hope."

Once the teary official goodbye was over with, both Harry and Viktor looked a little better. Viktor no longer looked like an oppressive cloud was hanging over his head and Harry didn't seem so depressed.

They made their way back to the ballroom and went their separate ways. Marvolo calmly ran his fingers through Harry's hair, smiling lightly. Ron and Hermione gave Harry questioning glances and he murmured a promise to explain what they spoke about, later.

Vanya, was very…..hard to describe in a kind fashion. Harry didn't really know what to say without sounding like a jealous ex-boyfriend. He looked to Hermione, who was wincing and Ron had absolutely no tact and mumbled loud enough for the three of them to hear, "She'd hideous."

Marvolo shuddered, even as Hermione's elbow met Ron's stomach.

"Physical beauty isn't everything, Ronald."

"How would you know? You've always been pretty."

Harry snorted and Hermione flushed instantly.

Funny how Hermione went from being a 'nightmare' to being 'always pretty'. Ron was such a daft git sometimes.

All during the ceremony, Harry kept asking if all marriages did this or that and if it was a requirement to kneel that damn long at the altar. Marvolo informed him that alters aren't necessary, kneeling is only done in some countries and certain colors and how style of dress tended to differ upon family.

Not all marriages were held in ballrooms. Some were outside and others were just quickly done with a simple wave of the wand from a registered official who has the power to perform the spell to pronounce the couple married.

Magical marriages had many ranges, 'Till death do us part' was a literally vow that was taken seriously. Only when the wife or the husband die of natural causes, would the other be free from the contracted vow. The magical community took marriage seriously and apparently, it was rare for divorces and the like to occur.

The contracts that were drawn up were usually detailed to prevent certain things and signed with Blood Quills. The only time they were allowed to be used was in a contract matter. Contracts usually detailed fidelity clauses and things about vaults and wealth and boundaries, like who bore the heirs and such. Things like that.

Harry had once thought that the muggle system of getting married was difficult but honestly, they didn't have magic that would choke them to death of they broke something on their contracts. They had it unbelievably easy.

Vanya and her brother were all smiles. Viktor and his family looked somber. Marvolo's hand twitched toward his wand and Harry had to take it from him, feeling a small jolt at the familiarity. It was similar to his own wand and he could feel it resonating with his magical core.

"No attacking, no matter how much you wish you could," he mumbled.

Lord Slytherin's green eyes rolled heavenward but he added. His hand lifted and he looked at Harry expectantly. The teen gave him a calculating look and gently pressed the wand back into his open palm.

"Behave."

"And if I don't? What will my punishment be, little lord?"

"You'll find out later."

The rest of the wedding ceremony passed. The reception was interesting. The music was very, classical. It made Harry think of Tchaikovsky, or maybe Bach. Some tones were haunting and dancing with Marvolo to the music was very...different.

Marvolo could obviously dance like perfection and then there was Harry. He was so pathetic, not knowing that female position and kept having problems with remembering where to keep his hands. He'd already accidentally brushed against Marvolo's firm arse three times.

The bastard was laughing at him too. Like his fumbling was so humorous.

The only thing that made him feel better, was the fact that Ron was doing just as terrible, if not worse. Hermione was the epitome of patience as she talked him through the steps. His face was as red as her dress.

The 'party' - it was a social gathering not a 'party' though quite obviously a party - ended at midnight on the dot. Harry handed Viktor a small envelope as his wedding gift. The older wizard smiled and hugged him one more time, before shaking Marvolo's hand.

Hermione handed over her's and Ron's gift and wished him a good future with much happiness. Ron's didn't stutter once as he wished Viktor good fortune. His man crush was finally over with, only to be replaced with Hermione.

The teens swore to keep in touch with each other and soon, the Gryffindors and Slytherin departed.

However, just as they were leaving, a large flash caught heir attention and not even ten feet away, stood Rita Skeeter and a man with a large camera. She had just gotten a picture of he and Marvolo together. And now the world would know that he was beg courted by Lord Slytherin.

He shrugged inwardly, finding himself not caring in the least. Strange.

Tom Apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron and bade them a good holiday followed by placing a kiss on Harry's hair.

"See you soon, little lord."

Hermione and Ron waited for Marvolo to Apparate away before they hounded him with questions and he sighed, knowing that the night was far from being over.

"Okay...so it went like this."

**A/N: Another one finally one! *******So, some people don't seem to understand that this is SLASH. From the very beginning it was labeled as a Harry/Voldemort story in the Romance genre. That means SLASH will be involved. There is a plot as well. Not everything is defined by being a Phoenix/Basilisk Hybrid, just as not everything is defined by sex. There are other things that must transpire in order for Harry to be comfortable in a REAL relationship with Marvolo. To anyone who began reading this story and didn't check the tags that clearly state(romance), don't bitch about loss of action and too much SLASH related things. It was SLASH from the start. Learn to read the facts and maybe your hopes wouldn't be dashed.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you! You're all worthless. Yeah, I went there.**

*****NEW STORY!*** 'Need to Know Basis'. Sherlock/John. BAMF telepathic John Watson. Just updated. Check it out!*****

**Check out my other Harry Potter stories.**

**See ya! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> *****WARNING***** NEXT CHAPTER HAS TRAGEDY THAT WILL GO UNEXPLAINED UNTIL THE CHAPTER AFTER IT!
> 
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> EDIT: To Murong_Liu_Yue who keeps 'pointing out' shit. This story was written long before any of your lovely information was revealed to the public. As such, it's kind of obvious that it wouldn't be such in this fic. Now either realize this is fanfiction, or stop reading. Jesus Christ.
> 
> And if you're into correct info THAT MUCH, it's called a Black Quill.


	26. Loss of a Life and Undertaking Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is feeling ill and doesn't know why. And then it all comes out in a rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** Depressing stuff happens in this chapter. Sort of angsty.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta,**

**ENJOY!**

It was in early April, that the announcement came out.

Harry had to literally drag Snape into Marvolo's classroom, so that they weren't 'breaking the rules'.

"I didn't want you to kill them!"

Marvolo looked up from the papers he was grading, meeting Harry's gaze. His eyes then shifted to the paper in the teen's hands. "I didn't," he commented lightly, moving back to the parchment.

"So then Vanya Krum is suddenly murdered while out shopping in Paris and you expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with it?"

"I never said I had nothing to do with it, I just stated that I  _personally_ , didn't do it."

Harry fumed, "What did you do, Marvolo?"

"I simply placed a suggestion in someone's mind. Someone who did not appreciate what the little chit had done to her favorite Quidditch Star. What she did after I spoke with her, is of no consequence to me in the least."

Harry gaped for the better part of a minute. Marvolo's easy admittance of what he did completely threw Harry for a loop. How was he supposed to reprimand someone who felt absolutely no remorse for their actions? Was that even possible?

Snape rolled his eyes, "Potter, I don't understand why you even care at all. This  _girl_ is avaricious and obviously exudes a duplicitous behavior toward the Bulgarian. You do not find it convenient that she and her sibling managed to convince a pureblood child who was most likely trained in the motions from a young age, to agree to an Unbreakable Vow? Even if they are under the impression that all they lose is their magic? And wasn't it just  _the most opportune moment_  during your courtship of the young man, after being together for several months, that they suddenly recall this vow of theirs?"

Harry paled and murmured the words, "She's a golddigger."

Marvolo nodded, "In simple terms, yes."

Harry sank down into the chair in front of Marvolo's desk and sighed "Fine. I guess can't be angry with you when she did such a thing."

Marvolo smirked, "Good. Her brother is next on my comrade's list."

"Lord Slitherperv, why are you doing this? What are you getting out of it?"

Marvolo continued to write, even as he answered. "Pity, one would say. Also, I could tell that you were not happy about your friend being tied to such a person for the rest of  _her_  life."

"Y-you did it, so I wouldn't be sad for my friend?"

There was no answer.

Snape was turned away from Harry, but the teen saw a small minuscule lift in his lips. He was smirking.

"Oh, fine!"

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Harry awoke early in the morning, feeling nauseated and ended up retching in lavatory. He hadn't been feeling well lately. Headaches, he was forgetting things and then the regurgitating on a constant basis wasn't pleasant to remember.

He shuddered as he cleaned his mouth out.

At breakfast, Hermione made a comment about how much he was eating. He paused, fork halfway to his mouth and gave her a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been eating a lot lately, Harry. You don't each much and then suddenly you're eating enough for three people!"

He looked down at his plates. One plate was filled with bacon and bangers and the other had toast, eggs over easy and a large scoop of mash. He was drinking water and orange juice.

"It doesn't look like much."

"Harry, you used to only eat a piece of toast and an egg, with water," she pointed out.

He froze again and tried to think back. He shook his head, "I don't remember that."

"You've been forgetting a lot lately. Ever since Christmas, you've been a little scatterbrained. Are you okay?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "Except for the random pains and retching, and maybe the forgetting, I'm fine."

"You can't keep your food down?"

"Now, I've been waking up, sick."

Hermione's thinking face appeared and she sat there, lips pursed as she thought over everything he had said. Her eyes went wide suddenly and she gasped, jumping from her seat. "I have to go to the library!"

Harry and Ron shared a confused look, but shrugged and continued eating. Luna appeared a moment later and she sat right across from Harry, looking too serious. Luna wasn't a serious person, so Harry stopped eating to fix her with a worried look. "Are you okay, Luna?"

"Harry, you should go see Madam Pomfrey after classes. You're very sick."

"Huh?"

"It's a very rare sickness and you need her to do a diagnostic scan on you. Promise me that you'll go to her today. Please?"

"Uh...okay, If you really want me to, I will."

She smiled tightly and nodded, "Good. I think I'll go have some pudding now."

She stood with a wave and skipped back to her table.

"What was that about?" Ginny appeared on his right.

"Luna says that I'm sick and should go to the Hospital Wing after classes."

"Luna is never wrong, make sure you do as she said."

"Okay."

"What about Hermione?"

"Library," the two boys answered together.

"Of course."

* * *

It was during DADA, that Harry's 'illness' kicked in. They had been practicing dueling and Harry had been up against Malfoy and they were really going at it. The Boy-Who-Lived was shocked that the blonde had managed to keep up at all.

It during a particularly good  _Protego_ , that Harry's stomach suddenly lurched and a sharp pain ran through his abdomen. He doubled over, forgetting to put up the shield and Malfoy's spell hit him square in the chest and knocked him back several yards. He landed with a loud thump and the pain he'd been feeling was exacerbated by the spell and the landing.

His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't breathe. It burned? Something wet traveled up his throat and then he was choking and sputtering. He rolled to the side and briefly noted that it was blood that was coming from his mouth. It sizzled on the floor.

Snape was by his side the next second, wand pointed to his throat as he said, " _Anapneo_."

He stopped choking but was still having breathing problems and he was clutching his abdomen.

"Potter, you aren't bleeding, where is the pain?"

He motioned to the place and Snape's silence wasn't reassuring.

He suddenly froze and realized that Snape had cast  _Petrificus Totalus_ on him. That did not make the pain go away though.

Distantly, he heard the dour man yell at some students and he realized that was was being levitated through the halls at an alarming rate.

They were in the Hospital Wing soon and Harry was being placed on a bed. Madam Pomfrey started asking all sorts of questions. Harry could hear Hermione in the background, answering what she knew. Snape was filling the woman in on the duel.

Harry could feel the familiar warmth of Pomfrey's diagnostic scan.

The old woman gasped in obvious horror.

"The bloody hell?"

First time Harry ever heard Snape curse. If must have been bad if he was reduced to such vulgar language.

"Who was it?" Snape's voice rang out.

"You don't think it was-"

"No. Lord Slytherin agreed to wait for him. Potter had a bad run in with a muggle man in a dark alley when he was twelve, if you understand. He has issues."

"So then this is a product of-"

"I have no doubt in my mind."

Harry could see his skin glow green for a moment, before the light died down. There was another gasp followed by a fumbling sort of sound. Hermione's frantic cry of, "Madam Pomfrey!" did not relieve his fears.

"She's unconscious form the shock. Ms. Granger, I'm going to need your assistance. In order to be a Potions Master, one needs to have a medical license and I do. We cannot allow Potter to remain like this any longer, he must be fixed now. Will you hold him down for me? This cannot be executed on a petrified victim."

"Yes, sir."

What proceeded was Snape's voice chanting something and Harry's hearing and vision going wonky. Then his sense of touch was numbed. Though he was finally able to breathe normally.

He didn't know what they were doing or even how long it took. With every sense but smell and taste, gone, he couldn't discern anything.

He began counting to pass the time, waiting for the pain to subside.

One… two… three…

One hundred… one hundred and one… one hundred and two…

One thousand… one thousand and one… one thousand and two…

Ten thousand… ten thousand and one… ten thousand and two.

He had already reached fifty thousand by the time everything returned to normal.

"Harry? Harry, are you feeling alright?"

" _Mione_?"

"I'm here. Professor Snape went to get Professor Slytherin. He figured you'd like for him to be here."

Harry managed a small nod, "What happened?" His voice was whispering, laden with fear and worry.

"I...don't think I should be the one to inform you, Harry."

What? "Why?"

" _Well…_ "

"Ms. Granger, thank you for remaining with him. Potter, do wish for her to stay for the revelation?"

Harry's eyes landed on Snape and not to far behind him, was Marvolo.

He considered Snape's question and nodded slowly.

"Very well then."

Snape and Marvolo both began to place several silencing charms in the room, until they were sure that everything was properly protected.

Hermione sat beside Harry, who realized that he couldn't really move. He felt tired. Why?

Marvolo was looking at Snape expectantly, green eyes penetrating. Unnerving.

Snape sighed, "Ms. Granger, could you please explain the discussion you had with Potter early this morning?"

Hermione's brows furrowed but she nodded. "I commented that Harry had been eating enough for three people and asked if he was okay. He said he's been waking up sick every morning and feeling strange pains. He also said that he'd been forgetting things lately. I went to the library to look up a few things and it turns out that my suspicion was correct and it really wish I wasn't."

Marvolo was looking at Harry now and the teen could feel his stomach drop. If Hermione was feeling bad, then it must have been terrible.

"Just to clarify…" Snape began slowly. "You both do not have an active sexual relationship?"

"No!" both Harry and Marvolo insisted adamantly.

"I already knew but just for the record of saying that I asked. The diagnostic scan came back positive for an already five month long gestation period."

Marvolo's magic began to react and his aura swirled around him erratically. Hermione shook her head and Harry was left in confusion.

"I don't understand, sir."

"You had a miscarriage."

Harry's heart stopped! How? He'd never done...that. Ever.

"I-I don't understand. Don't people have to...you know...in order for a pregnancy to even happen, let alone to miscarry?"

Snape's head was moving up and down. "Yes. You claimed to be forgetting things as of late?"

"Mione asked where I was for patrols and I clearly remember being there, though nothing happened. Sometimes I forget things that I know I studied and therefore, should not be forgetting at all. What does that have to do with this, sir?"

Snape sighed, "I regret to inform you but Madam Pomfrey fainted from the revelation of how you were with child. I have a feeling your lack of memory plays into this. You were in the middle of a duel in class and suddenly you doubled over in obvious pain. Mr. Malfoy's spell hit you and when you landed, you proceeded to regurgitate blood. A lot of it. I rushed you here and Madam Pomfrey performed the scan and it came back positive for pregnancy. She then cast the spell required for discerning who the giver in the relationship is."

The silence was deafening as Snape pulled out his wand and cast the very same charm from before, on a small bundle on the bedside table. It glowed green for a moment and Harry waited for Snape to say something.

The dark man showed Marvolo first, who proceeded to rant and rave, magic lashing out and completely crushing one of the beds on the other side of the room. Lifting it off the floor and twisting the metal harshly until it was a large metal ball. It dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"He dared?!" the man hissed in obvious anger.

"I'm afraid so."

"Who dared what?" Harry asked, gaining their attention once more.

Marvolo looked at Snape and then Hermione, "My apologies but could you please give us some solitude? Ms. Granger, will you fetch Professor Lupin and Mr. Black?"

The Gryffindor look between them and nodded, before patting Harry's head slowly and quickly leaving the room.

"Hadrian, Severus had to perform immediately medical aid in order to save your body from any internal damage. Miscarriages are more dangerous for males than females. The child did not make it and I know even though you became pregnant through nefarious means, you'll want to mourn the child."

Harry sputtered, "I was really? Truly?"

Snape nodded, "The attack in class made whatever was wrong with you, worse and the child couldn't handle the stress of the impact or the jostling as you landed. I'm sorry."

"Who was the father? Why don't I remember?" Even as he asked these questions, Harry could feel the fear rushing in. There was only one way it could have happened. He was terrified of who the father was.

"Someone took advantage of you and Obliviated the encounters from your mind."

"Who?"

There was a sigh.

" _Who_?!" he reiterated impatiently.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Harry jerked and leaned over the side of the bed to empty his stomach on the floor. Disgust rolled over him, seeping from every pore in his body. He shook, trying to get the picture out of his mind.

"I don't even know where he is. I had wondered why Dumbledore suddenly disappeared out of the wards about half an hour ago," Marvolo hissed.

Something warm touched Harry's back, making him flinch.

"What happened to my pup?!"

"Black, Lupin, your godson has been defiled by the almighty Dumbledore. Can we kill him now?"

Marvolo's voice interrupted the possible shouting from Sirius, "I'm going to  **torture him**."

Remus's shoes entered Harry's line of vision. Arms wrapped around him from behind and his stomach heave, though there was nothing coming out now. The vomit disappeared and Moony knelt in front of him.

"Cub, are you okay?"

"Is he pregnant with that light fucker's brat?!"

"Calm down Padfoot."

"No. He was rushed here because of a miscarriage."

Silence…

…

…

…

…

"Is that old bastard still here?"

"He fled about an hour ago. Around the time that Hadrian was admitted to the Hospital Wing."

"Dammit."

Remus calmly ran his fingers through Harry's hair while Marvolo busied himself with rubbing Harry's back.

"Who's going to the Aurors, who's going to the Minister and who's going to the Daily Prophet?" Remus asked calmly.

* * *

Harry was sequestered in the Hospital Wing for the next few nights. He was forbidden from leaving and he really didn't want to.

The baby, fetus, child. It had been a girl. A little girl. Nine inches of pure cuteness. Though he was angered to learn of what Dumbledore had done. Annoyed to know that he had been raped by...ugh...to be defiled by  _that man_. Even though he was hurt, he still felt for the child. She would never get to grow up and go to Hogwarts or get married and have children of her own.

His little girl didn't even get to be born. And he'd never get to see her grow up.

Like Snape said, he mourned. Hard. So he hated the father of his daughter and wanted to castrate the old fucker. That didn't mean he had to hate his little girl.

She got her own little coffin. Small and pink. Marvolo was kind enough to bury it for him, since he couldn't leave the Hospital Wing. He buried her, with Hermione, Ginny and Luna's assistance, near the Whomping Willow, since Harry wanted her on Hogwarts soil. Luna performed a small ritual that her mother had taught her for the funerals of children and when Harry saw it in Marvolo's memory later on, he cried...again.

Luna sat with Harry often after classes were over. She was silent the whole time, which was perfectly fine to him. With Luna, one didn't need to fill the silence with useless chatter, because not everything could be said with words. She was comforting and she sang lightly when she thought he had fallen asleep.

She was kind and told him that there was nothing wrong with naming his baby, even though she technically didn't even get a chance to be a person. Because she was never 'born' that meant she wasn't  _necessarily_ a person. What? Was she a fucking alien or something? She had a head, two arms and legs, ten fingers and toes. She certainly looked like a little human. Why the hell couldn't she be considered a person?

Luna even supported his name. Annalise Bellissa Potter. She did not get Dumblefuck's name. He wasn't worthy of her.

It was during his last evening in the Hospital Wing, that he had an unexpected guest.

Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" the Gryffindor lord queried, confused as to why Malfoy of all people was there.

"No one has been told what happened in class and I just wanted to make sure that I didn't, you know...hurt you permanently or anything."

"Why would you care?"

"I don't hate you. I just think you're an idiot. And if Lord Slytherin, whom I actually know the truth about, is okay with you and seems to care for you, you mustn't be so bad."

Harry considered him for a moment, before shrugging. "I was already stressed about a few things and was on the verge, according to Madam Pomfrey. We found out that I was pregnant."

Malfoy's grey/blue eyes went unbearably wide and he began to stutter in fear. Probably thinking that Marvolo was the father.

Harry set him straight with, "She wasn't Marvolo's. Apparently, Dumbledore was  _Obliviating_ me so that he could…" he trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

Malfoy wasn't as stupid as Harry originally perceived. He snarled in disgust and asked if he should tell his father.

"Sirius, Remus and Marvolo are already on everything. Dumbledore has been stripped of every title he holds as well as put on every hit list in the magical world. Apparently, raping the Boy-Who-Lived warrants a kill-on-sight order. Madam Bones isn't pleased. Head Auror Shacklebolt is ashamed of ever looking up to the man and there will be something in the Prophet tomorrow."

Malfoy approached the bed slowly and sat at the end. "So the child, didn't make it then?"

"No. Marvolo buried her for me. Over by the Whomping Willow. I wanted her to be at Hogwarts."

"Are you going to make a memorial for her?"

"Huh?"

Malfoy nodded, "In recent days, parents who birth stillborns or sometimes miscarry, will use their magic to create something in memorial. Usually if the child did not appear on the family tapestry or if the family doesn't have a tapestry."

That made Harry think. The first thing he'd do when he got home, was check the Black Tapestry and then go to Gringotts to check the Potter Tapestry in the Main Potter Vault.

"I'll consider it. What sort of things do people make?"

And the rest of the evening was spent in surprisingly comfortable companionship with a person he had always been fighting against. Strange, how such problems in life could even the most opposite of people together.

* * *

Harry was back in classes and had to really cram his studying in if he wanted to do well in his O.W.L.s and Hermione pretty much blew her mind with all the studying she put Gryffindor through. In the Common Room, she separated everyone into groups and had them begin quizzing each other repeatedly.

Harry put aside his sadness in order to fully concentrate on his schoolwork. Grades were an important part of schooling. They would determine which classes he could take for N.E.W.T.s and he wanted to take all of them.

He got to sit in on the N.E.W.T. exam for Ancient Runes and passed with the highest score, scaring the wits out of the woman who was doing the testing. She was a Ministry official. All of the people giving the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams were people from the Ministry.

Thanks to Snape and Remus over the last couple of years, Harry didn't struggle to do well. He didn't have a hard time with anything. He wondered if that was what Hermione felt like. Knowing all the answers and having no doubt about it.

He felt that Gryffindor was properly prepared. Their incentive to beat Slytherin was enough to get them all to study their hardest.

The first two weeks of June were spent anticipating the exams. The third week was pretty much spent doing nothing and waiting for the term to end.

They'd receive their grade in the summer, along with the list of things they'd need for school and the classes they'd choose to take. Hermione blathered on excitedly.

Harry was looking forward to summer and what he had planned.

Viktor was already being courted by someone new. A Bulgarian, even bigger than he was. Harry could see now, what Snape had meant all those months ago.

It was an infatuation, over a sport and small little facts. He cared about Viktor, but it wasn't love. He regretted that. But there was nothing he could do about how he felt.

Marvolo was very supportive during his down time. His period of listlessness. His depression had come back full force once he was away from Hogwarts. Sirius signed him up for therapy sessions at St. Mungo's. An unbiased opinion would do him a world of good.

The first thing he had done upon entering Grimmauld Place, was going straight for the Black Tapestry.

There...at the bottom of the far wall, under Harry's name and face, was a small little head surrounded by black curls. Bright green eyes smiling at him. A small smile. There was a trail of roses around the picture and the words  **Annalise Bellissa Potter-Black**  in fanciful script underneath, like all the other pictures on the tree. Unlike Harry's though, the picture was darker, like all other dead Black members.

Sirius was beside him in the next second, wrapping understanding arms around him.

"How is she there? Is that what she would have looked like?"

Sirius hummed. "The tapestry has always shown what we'll look like when older. I'm guessing that was what she'd look like around age eighteen. Your picture is a bit older than you are, you see."

Harry nodded, throat closing up as he tried not to cry again. It didn't work and he choked out a small sob.

A further reminder to her never getting to live and grow. She was beautiful. Would have been a spectacular child.

She had dimples. She looked like Lily but with Harry's coloring.

"I'm going to need those appointments to be a lot more frequent than once a week," Harry stated, before turning around and marching straight up to his bedroom where he threw himself on the bed and let out all the tears threatening to escape.

The Boy-Who-Lived didn't like it. Being raped. That was a give in. Getting pregnant at such an age. Another give in. Losing the child even though she was made with the help of a man he hated. Confusing to some maybe.

They'd wonder, why care if you hated the father?

Why shouldn't he care? He had a little person growing in him for five months. Even if he didn't know it then, to learn that he had been a little more than halfway to giving birth to a new life, was a big deal. Why punish the child for the faults of the 'father'?

Dumbledore was the fucker behind it all. He was the one who should suffer, not Annalise. Not his baby.

Harry did not leave his room that evening and he did not open the door when Moony and Padfoot knocked with worry. He just laid there, wishing the comforter would swallow him up and take away the misery.

* * *

The next day, Harry awoke with a splitting headache. Falling asleep crying was not of the best ideas. His eyes were dry and irritated and puffy, just a bit.

The teen forced himself to get up and shower. To get dressed and trudge downstairs for the morning meal.

His godfathers didn't lavish him with attention or questions. He was allowed eat in peace. He then asked for permission to go to Gringotts, because he wanted to check out the Potter Vaults. Permission was granted.

When he walked into the bank an hour later, every Goblin paused in what they were doing to look at him. He didn't understand why but just walked past them until he reached Ragnok's podium.

"Hadrian James Potter, here to see Master Griphook about the Potter Vaults," he said, flashing his necklace of rings.

Ragnok's beady gaze fixed intently upon him and he cleared his throat. "Lord Potter, the Goblin Nation has been keeping up to date with the events that have recently transpired in the wizarding world. From the fall of Dolores Jane Umbridge to the most troubling revelation of Albus Dumbledore and his actions toward you. We'd like to express our deepest condolences and offer a form of revenge in exchange for a small fee."

It was dead silent in the bank. Harry realized that every Goblin was watching their exchange. Watching Harry actually.

"Thank you for your consideration, Head Ragnok. How may I enact vengeance upon that disgusting excuse of a wizard?"

Ragnok smiled darkly. Evilly. Greedily. "You conceived an heir with Lord Dumbledore. You carried for more than half an early term and the interaction required for such, wasn't performed willingly. With proper legal action, you could hire a solicitor to take the measures needed in removing nearly every bit of wealth Albus Dumbledore possesses."

Harry's Avada eyes sparkled and he felt his magic react to his sudden leap in emotion.

"And how much would the Goblins like in return for their assistance?"

He wasn't stupid. A 'small fee' could mean a lot in some terms.

"Thirty percent of the vault's gold."

"That's  _it_?"

He couldn't help but be incredulous. That didn't seem like much. When Ragnok nodded he returned the action and said, "If you can ensure that this'll hurt his purse, you can have  _half_ the gold."

From the way Ragnok's eyes widened, there was a lot of gold in Dumbledore's vault.

Ragnok stepped down from his podium and gestured for Harry to follow while sending for Griphook.

After several minutes filled with Goblins entering and leaving the office and Ragnok actually sending someone to fetch Snape of all people, Harry let them handle everything unless he was asked questions. When Snape entered the room ten minutes later, he gave Harry a perplexed looked but didn't say anything.

Since Snape was the one to perform the operation of fixing Harry lest the miscarriage harm him, he had to swear that he was speaking only the truth and recounted the entire situation to a terrifying amount of detail.

Harry was asked to read something and then sign it. It was his agreement with Snape's words. Snape then read and signed. Several Goblins signed as well. Some blood was thrown in there and suddenly, Harry was glowing lavender.

Apparently, being the 'bearer' of Dumbledore's heir, even if she didn't make it, gave him an amount of power over the man's assets and by pressing official  _legal_ charges for the rape and the pain involved, he gained more power. He couldn't drain the vault dry unfortunately. There had to be money in there when he was one, but he solved the problem easily.

They'd take everything and leave only a Knut behind.

Snape smirked when he realized what they planned to do and Harry offered to let the man peruse the books in the vault and take what he wanted, in return for spending his first day of summer break, coming to Harry's aid. Snape accepted kindly.

After some more speaking and signing of things, they finally made heir way to the Dumbledore Vault. Albus's brother had a separate vault and there was no risk of leaving him destitute.

There was a lot of gold. More than Harry's Trust Vault. It was impressive for sure but he was more interested in the jewels and the books than anything else.

Snape happily - as happy as a Slytherin could outwardly express himself anyway - collected the potions and defense texts.

The Goblins collected their share and then moved Harry's into his Trust Vault.

Harry felt a mild emotion of joy well up inside him as the doors of the Dumbledore Vault closed and the only thing left inside, was the lone Knut on the floor before the door.  _Justice_.

He bade farewell to Snape, who wished him a good holiday and let Griphook lead him to the Main Potter Vault. It was vast and filled with many books. What caught his eyes most, were the two portraits in the far back.

He recognized Dorea Black from the Tapestry, so he assumed that the man in the portrait beside her, was her husband. Charlus Potter.

"Are you the new lord?" the woman asked excitedly.

"A bit young to be a lord," Charlus commented.

Dorea walked into his painting and smack him upside the head. "Don't be rude! I'm Dorea Potter nee Black, sweetheart. That's Charlus Potter, the former lord."

Harry stared for a moment, before nodding and bowing respectfully. "I'm Hadrian James Potter. Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gryffindor. Lord of the Noble House of Donovan. Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Heir to the Most Ancient House of Peverell."

"You're our grandson! We only saw you once," Dorea smiled, looking sad.

"How old are you?" Charlus asked.

"Fifteen."

"Already lord at such an age. Where are James and Lillian?" Charlus asked.

"They were… killed years ago. I grew up with mum's muggle sister."

Both Charlus and Dorea sneered at that. Dorea looked offended on his behalf. "You poor dear!" she wailed.

"Muggles,"

Charlus frowned, nose wrinkling in obvious distaste.

Harry looked back to the door and asked Griphook if he was allowed to take his grandparents' portraits with him. The Goblin nodded.

Harry lifted his hand and easily levitated the frames off the wall, before turning and looking around the room for the Potter Tapestry.

"Griphook, is the Potter Tapestry here?"

The Goblin nodded once more and gestured to the ceiling, where a large piece of fabric unfurled and dropped in front of him.

"Thank you."

Since it was a little too dark for him to see, he waved his hand, casting a silent,  _Lumos Solem_. The entire Vault was filled with bright light and Harry blinked rapidly in order to gt used to the change. He shook himself off before searching for himself on the Tapestry.

He was understandably at the bottom. And right below him, on a small branch of her own surrounded by a cluster of pink flowers, was the same picture of Annalise from the Black Tapestry.

His eyes teared up again and he waved his hand, making the Tapestry roll back up into the holder on the ceiling. He wiped his eyes and strode from the Vault muttering, "I'm sick of crying."

"If it's any consolation Lord Potter, you've handled it a lot better then any witch or wizard we Goblins have heard of. Such things usually bring the sufferer to take their own life in response to the grief. You've done remarkably well, considering. Sometimes, the tears are what help wash away the sadness."

Harry regarded the Goblin for a moment, before nodding slowly in acceptance. "Thank you, Griphook."

He nodded, "Would you like to visit any of your other Vaults?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm good for now. Thank you."

He then shrank the portraits and placed them in his bag, for later.

As they rode the cart back up to the doors, Harry could only wonder what life would be like from that point forward.

Nothing could just be the same now. Nothing would ever be the same.

He sighed as he looked over the edge of the cart and could only think of what would happen to Dumblefuck once Marvolo got his hands on him. He prayed that it would hurt.

**A/N: Another one done!**

**Check out my other Harry Potter stories. Surge de Hydra(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry. It's Okay Now(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry/Draco.**

**See ya! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dumbles is a real nasty blighter. The reason why he did what he did will come up in later chapters, worry not. I just wanted to get him the hell out of the picture because up until now, he's been annoying and unwanted but hasn't done enough to warrant death. This way seemed like a good way to go and it'll make Harry trust in Marvolo a lot more now. A deeper connection if you will. Also, I killed Vanya and her brother! Woot Woot!
> 
> Snape performed a great feat of magic on Harry to fix the internal mess from the miscarriage. No blood was involved except what he coughed up on the floor of the DADA classroom which is ruined.
> 
> I have up to chapter 28 written already. This wasn't some sudden twist in the story. It has meaning.


	27. Black Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Harry goes after Dumbles. Morbidity later on, beware!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture scene in this chapter. Harry lets his mind wander.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! This chapter, Harry goes a little crazy because he's not as fine as some think. Imagine Bellatrix.**

**WARNING!***SADISTIC HARRY! TORTURE SCENE LATER ON!**

It was his birthday.

In the past month since the summer holiday started, he'd had a full schedule. Two therapy sessions a week. Three dates with Marvolo altogether between Diagon Alley, Sexu Alley and muggle New York City. That had been interesting. Everyone they met had to comment on their 'accents'.

Marvolo was very kind...which was a little odd coming from him. But he was understanding and didn't badger Harry about his therapy or complain about Harry's reaction. He understood, maybe not completely, but to an extent and that was enough.

Marvolo vowed to kill Dumbledore. But he was going to do it slowly. The 'kill on sight' order didn't seem to apply in his mind. He wanted the man tied up and tortured for days on end. No chance of escape possible. Everything Harry had suffered through, would be child's play compared to what Marvolo had in mind.

Of course Harry had his  _own_  plan in mind. If he was the one to get Dumbledore, well, he had a whole slew of abilities to use that didn't require spells. Harry didn't have a need for the fire or the eyes or tears. He didn't really do anything except his wandless/wordless magic and use his power to make the temperature drop when he was angry. But Harry wondered if it was possible for him to burn only parts of the body with his fire. It would be the ultimate test of control. Would he be able to only burn off one finger at a time? Would Dumblefuck scream in agony? He believed he would. Not even the 'great Dumbledore' would be able to handle such. Harry fantasized about teaching the arrogant bastard who was the better wizard.

He wanted a reason. He needed to know why. And when he had his answer, then the man could die. But Dumbledore wasn't one to give up information willingly. So torture was the best avenue to take if he wanted his information.

Sirius and Remus both felt his feelings were justified. None of his friends argued with him. Harry felt no guilt over his sadistic planning. Why should he? He suffered at the hands of that man. Harry was a firm believer in revenge. While the happenings at the bank were appeasing slightly, he wasn't finished. It wasn't enough.

Castration. He liked the thought of the word and how he was going to employ it.

He'd gone to a muggle pawn shop and purchased a very old fishing knife that was rusted and chipped in a few areas. He kept it on him always. Magicals tended to assume that everyone would only rely on their magic and wouldn't dare think of a wizard carrying a muggle weapon around. They were naive like that. It was sort of pathetic, in a sense.

He caressed the feel of the blade in his pocket as he stepped into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George finally opened their shop and it was a hit! Gambol and Japes was losing business.

" **Harry**!" the twins chirped as soon as they spotted him among the merchandise floating here and there.

Fred grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You've finally come around to seeing our wondrous creation that wouldn't have been possible without you!"

George took Harry's right hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, while smirking. "Yes! Thank you, Messr Potter."

"Well it seems that you put it all to good use. Congratulations, boys."

" **Boys**!" they scoffed together.

"Come on mate, check it out!" Fred said, pulling him along.

George bounced in step and nodded, "Anything you want for free!"

"I don't really-"

" **Nonsense. Free**!"

The teen shrugged and began looking around. The twins eagerly pointed out everything. Their love potion section was vast with many different named love potions that all had the same effect. The Wonder Witch line was large and apparently garnered a lot of witch attention ever since opening day back in the beginning of the month.

Hats that made the head invisible or that created instant disguises. Portable swamps. He liked that idea and wished they had come up with those while Umbitch was still in school. Seeing her sinking in a swamp, the mud just ruining the perfect pinkness of her clothing, would have been the most amazing experience in Harry's young life.

Harry was partial to the Instant Darkness Powder. Oh the pranks that could be pulled with it.

He grabbed a bag, knowing that it could have many future uses.

Isabella, who had been lounging inside his clothing, popped her head out and stuck her tongue out in its direction.

" _ **It reekssss**_!"

" _ **Really? I don't ssssmell a thing**_."

" _ **Of coursssse you don't. My ssssensssse of ssssmell issss much better than yourssss**_."

" _ **Rub it in**_."

She returned to his robes, hissing about how he was going insane.

Fred and George shoved a bunch of other things into a basket for him. They didn't offer explanation of what they did or anything, just shared secretive smirks.

"Nothing bad better happen to me, or I'll use your own pranks against you."

" **Challenge accepted** ," they crowed.

"You should know that if we're willing to prank our own family, nothing will stop us from pranking the Boy-Who-Lived. Nothing."

"That's why I like you both so much," Harry smiled.

"He likes us! Forge, this is about the best day of my life!"

"I know Gred. Nothing could be better!"

Harry's Avada green orbs rolled again and he couldn't through the shop. It was getting more crowded the longer he was there. Like rush hour for the magical world.

He stayed a little bit longer and managed to leave a bag of Sickles in their workshop in the back. He didn't like the thought of not paying for what they were giving him and he'd be gone before they'd notice.

He waved a farewell and left the store, wishing them luck as he went.

He moved up the Alley to go to Mulpepper's Apothecary. He needed a few potions for later use.

The teen kept his purchases in his bag - charmed of course - so that he didn't have to worry about enormous weight holding him down at all.

His senses screamed and he leapt to the right in time to dodge a spell and judging by what it did to the stack of barrels across the Alley, it wasn't pleasant. And someone had been aiming at him. Shite. Why did he get the attention of the bloody crazies?

He easily waved up a barrier, deflecting whatever spell that had been coming at him back at the caster.

People screamed and began to scatter. Harry flipped to his feet quickly and dodged another attack.

He finally got a look at his attacker and growled in annoyance. So he decided that an open approach was his best bet huh?

Not smart.

Harry focused his magic and then he was moving in purple/black flames, appearing behind his attacker an grabbing him by the back of the throat. With more force than necessary, he concentrated on the Black Basement. It was a special room of the Black Ancestral Home. Technically, it was a dungeon, fully equipped.

The purple/black fire swarmed around them and Harry grinned when he recognized the interior of the Black Dungeons. Placing up as many wards as he could in that second, he made it impossible for Dumbledore to get out without using the only door in the room.

He made sure to completely block the only exit with fire, just daring Dumbles to even try to get through it.

"So you finally worked up the courage to come after me."

Dumbledore raised his wand and Harry disarmed him with an easy flick of the wrist. He sent the wand to his room in a puff of purple/black flame.

Dumbledore wasn't regarded as one of the most powerful wizards in history for no reason. The man easily wielded his magic without a wand and it became a wandless duel.

Dumblefuck's flames held nothing against Harry's. Black flames surrounded the man threateningly, caging him in. There was nowhere for him to go.

The fire raged around him, forming a large black cage of flames. The temperature dropped and in the darkness of the room, Harry could still see his breath. The light purple tips of the flames were all that lit up the darkness. I made everything more eerie.

"So, now that I have you, we're going to talk. What reason could you possibly have for ever  _touching_ me, let alone taking it too damn far?!"

He received no answer. 

"Kreacher!"

The House Elf popped into the dungeon, already bowing. "Master Hadrian calls Kreacher?"

"Yes. I need your help. We have a blood traitor in our midst and he needs to learn his lesson. Tell me, do you know of any way to drain magic from someone's core?"

Kreacher turned to see Dumbledore. His large eyes went even wider. "Kreacher knows. Master Hadrian wishes for Kreacher to help?"

"Please? We need to keep him alive though. He can't die just yet. I have special plans in place, but his magic will get in the way."

The demented House Elf grinned darkly and snapped his fingers.

"Elf Magic," he stated simply as Dumbledore's lavender core started to glow brightly within him and the magic stretch from him and into Kreacher.

"Kreacher, how you feel about having some time of your own with him?"

The Elf looked hopeful. "Kreacher will teach foolish light lord his true place, if Master allows it."

"Have at it. I'll be back in an hour."

He walked through the flames guarding the door and made his way upstairs.

Remus paused in his eating when he saw Harry coming out of the door to the far left of the kitchen.

"Harry, I thought you were in Diagon Alley. I wasn't supposed to pick you up for another hour."

Harry grinned like everything was alright. "My fire travel works through wards apparently. I was attacked and decided to make good use of the dungeon."

Remus as out of his seat and checking Harry over for any injuries.

"You brought someone here. To the Black Dungeons because they attacked you?"

"It wasn't just anyone you know. Is Padfoot here? I need his permission for something. Kreacher is down there, taking  _care_ of our  _guest_."

Remus paled as he understood the meaning in Harry's words. He glanced back at the closed door with worry. "Who is down there?"

"Dumblefuck."

The inner wolf reacted and Harry had to wrap his arms around him to hold him in place. Or at least try to.

"Moony, he needs to suffer first! You can't just kill him yet! You'll get your turn soon!"

Sirius flounced into the kitchen and immediately went serious - bad joke - when he saw Moony.

"Moony!"

Remus froze.

"What happened, pup?"

"He wants to tear my prisoner a new one. Dumbledore made a mistake in attacking me in the Alley and I'm letting Kreacher deal him for now."

Sirius took it all in as he wrapped caring arms around he and Moony. "Well then pup, good work on getting the old bastard here. Diabolical, leaving him with Kreacher."

"Can we bring Snape and Marvolo here?"

"Why Snivellus?"

Remus reacted then, smacking him upside the head.

"Sorry. Fine. Can you get them here that fast?"

"I'll be back. No killing Dumbles yet. I need answers and one of us will get it out of him. One way or another."

He was gone in a flash of fire. This was becoming pretty easy.

There was one regret though.

Appearing in the middle of Tom's new office - the Headmaster's Office of course - without announcing himself, was not the best of ideas he'd ever had. He barely managed to dodge the  _Reducto_ that had been coming for his head.

"Jeez, attacking me for no reason. See if I ever choose you now."

Marvolo's raised wand lowered slowly and he gave an easily half-hearted glare. "That was not the most intelligent thing you've ever done."

"Oh sod off. I came to invite you to my home. We collect Snape and then we, including Moony and Padfoot, are going to partake in inflicting the burning torment of judgement upon my prisoner."

Marvolo's perfect brow arched.

"Dumbles attacked me in Diagon and now he's being tortured by my House Elf in my dungeon. Are you coming or not?"

Marvolo rushed forward, wrapping a hand around Harry's, clutching it tightly. "You truly have him? And you'll actually let us torture him?"

"So long as I get to castrate him with my dull knife and I get my answers, yeah."

Marvolo winced slightly, but nodded. "I know where Severus lives, little lord. Take my arm."

"We can't Apparate within the wards," Harry pointed out.

"I hold the wards and therefore can do as I wish as the Headmaster."

"Well aren't  _you_  just full of yourself."

"I'm confident in the facts, little lord. That is not egotism."

" _Sure_."

There was that pulling at the navel, but luckily he had gotten used to it. He no longer felt sick.

He looked around, realizing that they were in a dark alley. Marvolo waved a hand over him, changing his clothing to a more muggle like suit. He was dressed like a muggle businessman! Looking over, his mouth dropped. Marvolo looked good in a muggle three-piece suit. Like, very good. Sharp and clean.

_Sexy_.

He flushed as the word passed by in his thoughts. Damn Marvolo for being so...physically perfect.

He followed the man as he sauntered out of the alley. That suit really fit him perfectly. It fit his lithe frame nicely.

"I fear I may combust from such a heated stare, little lord."

The Gryffindor sputtered and flushed. "Don't get too excited, Slytherperv."

Snape's face when he opened his door to see them standing there, could only be described are fear filled and confused.

"Hadrian has Dumbledore in custody. Come."

Snape nodded and grabbed a black cloak from somewhere near his door and stepped out of the 'safety' of his house.

Harry gestured for the men to follow him back to that alley. Once they were secluded the darkness he grabbed their arms and allowed his fire to surround his form.

They were standing in the kitchen of the Black Ancestral Home in the next second.

Snape actually stumbled and dusted himself off. "Seeing you perform the feat, compared to being a part of your travel, are two different things. That was worse than Apparition."

"Don't tell be the big bad Slytherin can't handle it," Harry teased. He turned for the door that lead to the dungeons, saying a simple, "Come."

* * *

Kreacher's hour with Dumbledore, was most likely the most memorable of the old man's existence. In that small amount of time, the Elf managed to render the man bald, everywhere. He nearly sucked out all of Dumbledope's magic, leaving him running nearly on empty.

All of his fingernails had been ripped off and the Elf had taken to manually applying nails and tacks to abused skin where the fingernails used to be. A poor joke.

The Elf had also done something with needles. He pretty much tuned Dumbles into a living pin cushion and lit the needs on fire. He didn't know how it was accomplished, but he was impressed.

When his godfathers, professor and Headmaster/boyfriend told him that he probably shouldn't stick around for their time with Dumbledore, he grumbled.

"You can have him at the end, little lord. His genitalia will remain in tact for you."

The young lord sighed but had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to handle the imaginations the four men had. If he couldn't stomach killing someone, he probably wouldn't be able to handle watching torture. Though to be honest, his torture methods weren't so dire, just more for revenge purposes. Though maybe they'd be worse in person than just in his mind.

He reluctantly allowed them to send him away until they were finished. Kreacher was to accompany him, to make sure he couldn't return until it was time.

"What am I supposed to do until they're done? This could take hours!"

Kreacher suggest the Parseltexts in the library and Harry sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**(A/N: ******TORTURE COMING UP!******)**

He was jumpy. He wanted his turn to come. He wanted Dumbles castrated.

His eyes landed on the clock again. It had been four hours. They knew he needed the old arsehole alive, didn't they? How the hell long did torturing someone take? Did they turn it into a pissing contest of some sort? Who can cause the light lord the most pain? Who knows the most dark magic? If that was the case, Marvolo would win hands down.

He bounced on his seat. He wanted to go. He wanted to drip his acidic blood all over Dumbles. Strategically burn off every piece of his body, one bone at a time. Watch the green sizzle as it tore through flesh and tissue. Muscles and veins being eaten away like nothing.

Blood pouring to the floor as the old man screamed himself hoarse. It would be delicious.

He shivered, wondering when he'd become so sadistic as a person. Did this desire to cause another human being such fantastic harm, make him evil? Even if the person in question had wronged him so terribly? Even if they made him lose his baby?

His baby. Annalise.

His eyes narrowed as he thought of her. She didn't live. She didn't get the chance to even breathe air. Why? Because there were internal problems and the pain and been too much to handle. And who had put him through such pain? Dumblefuck. That was who. He was the one behind it all. He was the reason Harry had been suffering so much.

It was all his fault. Therefore he deserved no pity. Nothing could pardon him. What sort of excuse made taking advantage of a child, okay?

No, Harry was not evil for wanting him to suffer. Pain and anguish weren't enough. No, he wanted more than that. More than just going through the motions.

He wanted Dumbledore to pay.

He wanted this continuous cloud of depression to cease hovering above his head.

He wanted out of the habitual dolor *****  that had become his life these days.

And that way out came with Dumbledore's pain and suffering. Yes. It'd be grand.

He had become a bloodthirsty little bugger. It was sort of terrifying and yet exhilarating all at the same time. Weird.

Kreacher popped into existence right in front of him. "Master has requested your presence. The blood traitor is ready for you."

Harry jumped up with a cry of happiness. "Thank you!"

Kreacher grabbed his hand and Elf Apparated him to the dungeon.

Marvolo as the one closest to him and he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?" he mumbled into the teen's ear.

Harry nodded, "I've been ready, though I'm a bit scared of how bloodthirsty I am."

The former Dark Lord sighed and made a sweeping motion with his arm. "We'll be outside if you need us."

"Thank you."

When the door closed, Harry smiled. Not the normal, happy with life sort of smile. No. This was evil. Sadistic. Promising pain.

The teen reached into his pocket and withdrew the rusted and chipped fishing knife. Four inches of pure agony coming up for Dumbledouche. He let out a small laugh. More of a cackle really.

Isabella slithered out from his coat and moved toward the door. " _ **Teach him a lesssson for hurting my grand hatchling!**_ " she hissed.

Harry nodded and waved a hand, stripping the wizard of the rags his clothing had become. His mind didn't focus on the fact that the man was nude. He could care less about nudity at the moment. His target was plainly in sight and only with slight hesitant disgust, did he reach for the limp phallus. Applying some pressure to the blade, he slid it carefully into the flesh, enjoying the scream that came from the man.

There was blood as Harry severed the penis from the scrotum. He was grinning and giggling. To hear such noises coming from his own lips was unnerving, but he didn't stop.

This was revenge. This would be pain. This was good. This was not good. But it _felt_ good. He was confused, but he didn't allow it to deter him from his plan.

Flesh spreading, blood running and then there was nothing left to cut off. He had Albus Dumbledore's old as fuck penis in his hand and he was looking down at the mutilated 'stump' left behind.

With a smirk, Harry burned the appendage, chuckling as it disappeared from existence.

"Now then. I feel we're almost on the same page. Do you know what it's like to find out that I was pregnant for five months and then to find out that I miscarried? That my baby wouldn't get to be a 'person'? That I had been raped repeatedly for the last several months and never knew it? That I don't remember any of it? That it was  _you_ of all people that did it?"

Harry's magic reacted to his rising anger. The temperature dropped, as it was wont to do. His aura was visible like a great purple halo surrounding him. He smiled when a string of magic flowed from him and wrapped around the old fool, pulling him apart until he was spread completely. Open. Unguarded.

Harry raised the knife, after casting a quick cleaning charm on it. He sliced his finger and dangled it above the big toe of Dumbledore's left foot. The green blood dripped down and sizzled, eating through the skin and bone instantly.

The screams were…..magical in a sense. He moved on to the other toes, tossing the destroyed knife away. It was ruined by his blood anyway.

When every toe was gone, Harry moved on to the fingers. Going one at a time. One by one.

He wondered if the 'man' could scream louder. Maybe.

He moved on to the man's femur, dripping one drop of blood on each thigh.

He was grinning again, bouncing up and down in place. The writhing, screaming and twitching frame laying so bare before him was so...lovely. That form of suffering that was brought upon him because of  _Harry_  and what  _Harry_  was doing. It was delicious. So amazing.

He reveled in it. The feeling of empowerment. If this was what it felt like to torture someone who deserved it, maybe he should take it up as a hobby. He was pretty good at it, if Dumbles was any example to go by. Yes. He could make this a regular occurrence. Oh how delightful!

Harry moved on.

"Why me? Why did you have to do it to me? Why did you have to do it at all?"

"I couldn't let Tom have you!"

Harry twitched at the revelation. So what? Was he some sort of object to be owned? Dumbles felt that he had the right to rape a teenager all because he didn't want someone else to have them? To have them first?

"That was the  _only_  reason?" Harry gritted, barely getting the question out past his building rage.

"I didn't have an heir and Tom couldn't get you first!"

Harry saw red!  **How dare he**!

The teen snapped his fingers, causing Dumblefuck's left hand to light up, purple and black flames eating away at it. There was only a stump from the wrist, left.

"You slimy bastard! Nothing gave you the right! How the hell did you even do it without anyone noticing?!  **ANSWER ME!** "

Dumbles never answered, making Harry even angrier. More fire, this time on the right hand.

Dumbles jerked and writhed in pain, making Harry smile appreciatively. It was great. Like taking a deep breath of air that filled your lungs in every place. Like the way Honeyduke's Best Chocolate melted on your tongue. It gave him a rush. And it was breathtaking.

Was it always like this? He found himself not wanting it to stop. Maybe he should drag it out as long as possible.

The bouncing returned and he raised his wrist to his mouth, biting as hard as he could. Blood broke the surface and he whipped his hand out, letting it spray across his captive's thighs. Speckles of green blood began eating away, making the legs look a lot like Swiss Cheese. His grin threatened to split his face apart.

There was small squeak and suddenly he was cold. His bleeding wrist was healed and the blood that had been covering it was gone. He frowned. What happened?

Something wrapped around his shoulders. Arms. Strong arms.

"Hadrian, you need to calm down," a smooth voice murmured in his ear.

He wiggled in the hold. The arms wouldn't budge.

"Let go!"

"No, you need to calm down, now."

"I'm not done yet! Let go of me!"

He tried to bite the one arm but received no response, even as his teeth sank into the skin, making blood rush into his mouth. It tasted no different than his own, even though he knew it wasn't his.

"Marvolo, let go! How can you stop me?! I haven't even gotten to the good part yet!"

"Hadrian, you're letting yourself get carried away. You can't handle it."

"Nonsense!"

"No, I have seen this before. One of my followers let the madness get to her after losing a child as well. She's your godfather's cousin and has completely gone insane. She refused help when it was offered and now she's in Azkaban for more than just being a Death Eater. Do you wish to be like that?"

Harry struggled against the man, trying to get away.

He thought of the fire and managed to disappeared from Marvolo's hold. He reappeared beside Dumbles where he proceeded to wrap his fingers around the man's throat and started to choke him as hard as he could.

" _Stupefy_!"

Harry felt the spell connect and felt himself slightly go stiff, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He fought against it, even as he tried harder to tighten his fingers around the old man's neck.

"Great goddess,  _Stupefy_!"

" _ **Sssstop hitting me!**_ " the teen hissed in annoyance.

" _ **No, you need to calm down or elsssse!**_ "

" _ **I don't want to calm down! I like how I am right now!**_ "

" _ **Sssso be it.**_ **Petrificussss Totalussss** _ **.**_ "

Harry's body froze, fingers still enclosed tightly around Dumbledore's neck.

He was manhandled and forced away from the source of his ire. He heard Marvolo order Snape to finish his prey off. He wanted scream. Cry maybe. Dumbledore was his!  _He_  wanted to be the one to end his worthless existence. To avenge Annalise. His baby.

His eyesight was then compromised and he frantically tried to look around, though being frozen wouldn't let him. He couldn't see. He hated not being able to see!

Mobility returned and he fell to the floor of - there was a carpet and it smelled vaguely of potpourri - the sitting room.

"Marvolo, what the hell?!"

He heard a thud and felt arms, Marvolo's arms, hugging him close.

"You told me months ago that you didn't have what it took to torture someone. You were correct. You're too kind to do such a thing and seeing you succumbing to the madness like that, was terrifying. You weren't being yourself, Hadrian."

"I was perfectly fine!" the teen protested indignantly.

"No you weren't! Since when have you ever delighted in the thought of torturing someone? Since when have you cackled as you used the very thing that had terrified you during the beginning of your change, to hurt someone? Since when were you so desensitized to the madness?"

Harry glared in the direction he knew Marvolo was in. "He deserves to suffer, Marv!"

"I agree completely but you shouldn't have to lose yourself, just to make him pay. Why give up your sanity? He isn't worth it, Hadrian!"

"ANNALISE IS WORTH IT!"

Marvolo didn't answer with his own reason, but he did sigh.

"I knew that you weren't as okay as you stated. Your heart is too soft to just give up after a simple month of mourning. Hadrian, it's amazing how you wish to avenge your daughter. Probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard of but there are limitations. Enact your revenge yes, but please, do you think Annalise would be happy that you drove yourself into insanity, all for something as simple as revenge?"

Harry frowned. That was a dirty card to play. Using Annalise as a weapon to get his way. And yet…..Harry knew deep down in his heart, that Marvolo was correct. That didn't mean that he wanted to agree. To give up. No, he wouldn't give in just yet.

"I don't care about my 'sanity'. Marv."

It was said softly. He didn't yell this time.

"I do," the older wizard whispered. "You're amazing, Hadrian. Don't give up everything you've worked for, everything you've  _survived_  in order to get to this point, just for Dumbledore. Don't dishonor your parents' sacrifice this way."

That struck a chord.

His parents.

Would they be disappointed in him? Was he overreacting to the death of his daughter? Did he go too far?

No, he couldn't be overreacting. The Goblins even stated that people who lost children in the magical world could become suicidal. He wasn't out of the limit with this!

But then, did he really want to be suicidal? He didn't necessarily  _want_  to die. That thought wasn't too pleasing. But he didn't want to live as he currently was. How did people who lost their children, cope? How did they deal with it? Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children. It just isn't right.

Though according to the Ministry, Annalise didn't even 'live'. But he was here and she wasn't. So he had outlived her anyway.

It was all too confusing. He clutched his head, trying to get the sharp pain to go away. To flee. Fleeing. Yes, that sounded fantastic. But he couldn't see. Marvolo had taken his sight for the time being. And he'd barely be able to get away without being caught or grievously harming Marvolo in the process.

"It hurts, Marv," he mumbled.

"I know it does. Do you trust me?"

Question of the year. Did he trust Marvolo?

Some would think that Harry should still be wary of the man and his attentions. But then there were those who would encourage him to put all of his faith and trust in the former Dark Lord. Of course there were also people who would tell him to flip and coin or just go with the flow.

Did he trust Marvolo Slytherin, formerly known as Lord Voldemort?

Marvolo had been there when he needed him. He didn't ask questions or get annoyed with Harry's morose behavior. And he had just told him that he cared. He helped the school out when he didn't really have to. He was congenial to Viktor when again he did not have to be. He even got Viktor out of his horrible arrangement, all because he knew that Harry was unhappy about it. It was sweet of him, in a way.

Harry sighed heavily as his eyes lids lowered. " ** _I do._** "

" ** _Thank you_** ," the man breathed in his ear, before his body fell limp and he could feel consciousness slipping from him.

He hoped that he wouldn't regret it.

**A/N: Another one done!*** So Dumbles has given his reason. He pretty much thought of Harry as an object. Though the needing an heir part makes some sense, the whole taking Harry from Marvolo just so that Marvolo didn't get to him first, is creepy, ridiculous and just plain wrong. No one wants to be viewed as an object.**

***Dolor- state of great sorrow or distress.**

**How was it? Let me know in a _constructive_ , _respectful manner_ , please? To the flamers, fuck you! Remember, to get respect, you must earn it. If you're going to be rude, don't expect me to be kind to you.**

*****NEW STORY!*** 'HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION' Albus Severus Potter has started at Hogwarts, just as a new war is on the brink. Check it out!*****

**Check out my other Harry Potter stories.** _**Surge de Hydra** _ **(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry.** _**It's Okay Now** _ **(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry/Draco.** _**Her Eyes** _ **(ongoing) femHarry/Snape.**

**See ya! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you! Remember, to get respect, you must earn it. If you're going to be rude, don't expect me to be kind to you.
> 
> ***NEW STORY!*** 'HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION' Albus Severus Potter has started at Hogwarts, just as a new war is on the brink. Check it out!***
> 
> Check out my other Harry Potter stories. Surge de Hydra(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry, Her Eyes(ongoing) femHarry/Snape, It's Okay Now(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Draco/Voldemort-as Veela.
> 
> See ya! :D


	28. Meeting Family, Marvolo's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some things from Marvolo's view(sort of). Sorry, but I don't know the type of person I write in. I would assume 3rd Person, but I'm not too sure. So I guess it's Marv 3 POV. Most of it at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness coming up.
> 
> ***I call Marvolo 'Marv' after that guy in the Home Alone movies. I thought it was funny. ;)

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Darkness.

Harry can feel darkness. But it isn't the sort of darkness that will harm him. It doesn't terrify him. It doesn't make him want to run and cry for relief. It's more of a comforting caress. Like a good friend that was waiting for him to just let everything go. Like that shoulder he wanted to be near just in case.

He couldn't let it all go with Marvolo, because there was still that hesitation when around the man. He liked Marv as a person. Thought he was most certainly attractive and was jealous at how people eyed him up like he wasn't in the middle of a courtship. Ruddy bastards.

But Marvolo most likely wouldn't understand his need to vent.

Harry laid there for however long, just enjoying not being pressured. Being able to just come to terms with everything on his own.

He's tortured his old headmaster. He used his blood to brutally tear the man apart. The fire. And he laughed. Cackled madly.

A vision of what he recognized as himself, appeared, lighting up the darkness. He looked deranged. Insane. Completely bonkers.

And he was dancing, skipping around Dumbledore's restrained body, calling out taunts and giggling like he was having the most fun a teen could ever have in one moment.

And then there was Marvolo, hitting him with spells that weren't working very well. He briefly wondered why.

And finally one stuck and he was dragged from the room. Marvolo speaking softly into his ear, though he didn't remember that part. He remembered a lot of yelling because Marv had taken him away from his fun.

Marv's hands were flying over him as they argued, checking his forehead, his pulse, his eyes. He spoke softly. Harry would go so far as to say that he was being very sweet. Of course Lord Slytherin wouldn't never learn of that information. It was  _emasculating_.

Marv was asking for his trust and he gave it. And then Marvolo was chanting and Harry saw himself slipping under. And now he was in this dark place, watching everything that had brought him to that point.

"At least he didn't kill me," Harry murmured into the darkness, with a sigh.

"I don't think he could, even if he wanted to."

Harry jumped in shock, wishing that he had his wand.

He whirled around to see who the female that spoke to him, was. She had curly black hair and bright green eyes. His mind made it all click into place and he gaped, knowing full well who she was.

"You're a lot smarter than your friend Mione gives you credit for…..daddy."

Harry jerked at the word, his breathing suddenly coming faster.

"Mummy and Papa are watching over me, you know."

"Huh?"

And then standing beside her, were two other people. A man and a woman. Harry recognized them instantly as James and Lily Potter.

Lily smiled brightly and darted forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His mother was taller than he was. Unfair.

"How I've dreamed of holding you like this, sweetheart. My little boy is a man now."

Harry stood in shock as he tried to come to grips with it. His mum was there and she was hugging him. She was warm and exactly like he'd imagined she'd be when giving a hug.

James waited his turn, which took a few minutes because Lily was crying into her son's shoulder and running her fingers through his hair. James calmly patted Harry's head. Harry finally got over his shock and hugged his mother back, allowing himself what he'd always wanted most. Even in the Mirror of Erised, where he had envisioned his parents and being with them. And here they were.

"Is any of this real?" he asked after a moment.

Lily pulled away and nodded, "You happen to be favored among the divine and we've been given permission to see you. Until you awaken, we'll be here for you."

"So then…" he trailed off, looking to the young girl standing not too far from them.

"Yes, that's her. Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

Harry sniffed, feeling he telltale signs of tears burning his eyes.

Annalise closed the distance, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to know each other," he mumbled into her curls.

"It's okay. I know all about you now."

And then he was crying, happy and yet sad at the same moment.

Annalise was smiling as she wiped away his tears. "You didn't even know about me. And yet when you learned of my existence, you didn't shun me. And you care about me. You've mourned me when I was practically a stranger in your body. That takes extreme love that very few are willing to give. It makes me happy to know that my father is such an amazing person."

That did not help the tears subside. Harry had pulled her into another hug as he tried to reclaim his erratic emotions, hating himself for the pain in his throat from staving off the waterfall that wished to leak from his eyes.

They stood there for an indeterminable amount of time, because it was the darkness. The only sources of color, were the four people standing around, feeling the emotions of the moments.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay daddy. Mummy and Papa and I don't blame you. You were the victim in this whole debacle. We don't expect you to be like a god."

There were more arms then. And the Potter family was together in a large group hug.

"And not even death will make Dumbledore's suffering end," James' voice rang throughout the darkness.

Harry huffed out a breath that was a mixture of a laugh and a sob. His family was there. In that moment, supporting him, which was what he knew he needed, because everything was just too much.

Harry sighed, as the emotions had their way with him. Maybe being pregnant had some sort of effect on the body. Maybe that was why he felt like crying to bloody much.

He was sixteen for Hecate's sake! Sixteen years olds did not cry...often.

* * *

Marvolo sighed when Hadrian's body went slack. He carefully cradled the teen to his chest and lifted him up gently.

He walked out to the staircase and ascended the steps carefully. He spotted a House Elf cleaning a curtained portrait and cleared his throat, making the creäture jump.

The Elf turned and realized why it looked familiar. Regulus Black's House Elf who assisted in the hiding of his Horcruxes. So he survived.

"Kreacher, where is Hadrian's room?"

The Elf bowed quickly and led the way to one of the first floor bedrooms. It was spacious and well decorated with green. The walls were green with black designs. There was a Slytherin green shag rug. All of the furniture was dark. Cherry Wood most likely.

The former Dark Lord entered slowly and placed Hadrian on the silken green duvet. A few waves of the wand later, Hadrian was fully clothed in his pajamas - also green silk - and was snuggled into his bedding. He'd be unconscious for at least two weeks if they were lucky and his body was under a magical stasis.

He left the room after one more look around, appreciating all the books.

Severus and the godfathers were waiting in the kitchen and when he entered, Black immediately asked where Hadrian was.

"I put him under a magical stasis for the next couple of weeks. He's not the sort of person capable of torture. He's too good and innocent to go any further."

Black nodded, "That would be the Black Madness that got a hold of him. His grandmother was a Black and even if we are inherently 'good', there's no avoiding it."

Severus turned to him then and asked, "What will you tell the Minister?"

"The truth," Marvolo answered simply. "According to Hadrian, he attacked in broad daylight in Diagon Alley and several people saw them. The fact that we killed him in a joint effort and extracted certain information from him, wouldn't be considered so morally wrong. He had a 'kill on sight' order after all."

"I wasn't like he was killed by use of an Unforgivable either," Severus shrugged.

Marvolo turned for the door, "Come, Severus. Lord Black, your hospitality has been interesting and is most appreciated toward us Slytherins. Have a swell evening."

Before he and Severus could leave the premises via the door at the end of the long hallway, they heard Black speak.

"The address is 12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London. Harry would want both of you to visit when possible."

Marvolo smirked, even as Severus's eyes went wide.

"Come, Severus."

"My lord."

* * *

Marvolo was gratified to learn that no charges would be pressed against Hadrian for his actions against the old fool. He was young, just getting over a traumatic period in his life and coming to grips with his sexuality. He didn't have time to worry about inconsequential facts and issues.

The Minister seemed almost ecstatic to hear of Dumbledore's demise. She even congratulated them on their work.

Apparently, someone contacted the Aurors and informed them that Albus Dumbledore assaulted Hadrian Potter out in Diagon Alley and the young Lord had done something strange and left, holding Dumbledore in a vice like grip.

Marvolo explained what had happened to Hadrian and how he wouldn't be able to give a statement regarding Dumbledore's capture and imprisonment/torture. He'd been overtaken by the Black Madness for a brief amount of time and needed to recuperate. She understood perfectly.

And so the former Dark Lord returned to Hogwarts the following evening, knowing that he'd have to completely reconfigure the wards, removing Dumbledore's influence in them. It could take hours, depending. Severus offered to assist and since Marvolo intended to make him the Deputy Headmaster, he agreed to the offer for assistance.

Now he needed a Potions Master to teach potions and there was only one man in Britain that could do it besides Severus.

His old Head of House was going to get a visit from him when he finished the wards.

* * *

The old man cowered impressively.

Marvolo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the theatrics. It wasn't needed.

"Horace honestly, you are a grown man, act your bloody age and get it together!"

And then the simpering, whimpering fool was quiet, looking at him in shock and confusion, yet still fear which was obvious in his shivering.

"Since you seem to have holed yourself up inside for last decade, you may not know all of the events of the last few months, do you?"

The man shook his head.

"Then it is my duty to inform you accordingly. I am no longer what I once was and nd I no longer have any Horcruxes. I have made an Unbreakable Vow to not harm muggles or muggleborns and not to give orders to anyone to do so, unless it is proper retaliation. Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort in June of last year and I am known to the world as Marvolo Slytherin. Lord Slytherin. Currently, I am Headmaster of Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore is dead."

"W-what?!"

"Yes, your precious Light Lord wasn't as good as he wanted everyone to think. Restricting magical creatures, letting an innocent man rot in prison when he had the proof that he was innocent, put your precious Lily's son in an abusive muggle house, manipulated him extensively and even went further by taking his innocence from him and causing him to miscarry. Hadrian Potter enacted his revenge and Severus Snape dealt the killing blow. All legal because Dumbledore earned himself a 'kill on sight' order that went for the entire wizarding community of Britain."

The following silence was golden.

* * *

Harry sat in the darkness, the only blood family he'd ever had, sitting with him.

"I'm in a magical sleep?"

Lily nodded, "Yes. Your man has given you some time to yourself."

" _ **My**_  'man'?"

She waved his shock off, "He's been your man for a while, sweetheart."

Harry's eyes moved to the right, even as his body stayed still. The landed on his mother once more and he exhaled slowly. "And you aren't angry about that? Or abhorred or anything?"

James answered this time. "No. He genuinely cares for you. It's difficult to hide things from the dead. The dead who can be anywhere and everywhere without you knowing."

"But he's the former Dark Lord!"

"And Dumbledore was the former Light Lord and look at who his true self was," Annalise intervened quickly.

Lily was nodding, "Exactly. When Marvolo told you that he wasn't born evil, he wrote the truth. No one is born evil or good. It's the events that happen in their childhood that shape who they will be as adults and though he'd never tell you, he was abused in the orphanage. They tried to exorcise him repeatedly but of course no one mentions  _that_ part."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. " _Really_?"

"Yes. Back in the thirties, which was during his childhood, exorcisms were much different than these days. More morbid. A lot of blood involved, forced fasting and repeated chanting of misinterpreted Latin. Rosaries, crosses and other such nonsense which were supposed to make him more 'holy' and worthy of God. Is there any reason left to question why he dislikes muggles?"

Harry winced at the thought. If they forced him not to eat and they made him go through 'rituals' and all sorts of things, then of course he's kill them in revenge.

Poor Marv.

"Don't pity him!" James said. "No man likes to be pitied."

"Right, sorry."

Lily elbowed her husband in the gut. "It's alright to feel for him, love. Similar childhood experiences tend to draw people closer together."

"But I was never exorcised."

Lily's head shook. "Not exactly true. About a month after you were left with Tuney, she and her wretch of a husband took you to a chapel in hopes that the priest could 'make the magic go away'. It happened repeatedly every time you did accidental magic for the next two years. Finally, when they were told that there was absolutely nothing wrong with you and to stop bothering them, Tuney and Vernon ceased the visits."

Harry gaped, completely not expecting it. They tried to have him exorcised? Why not just dump him off at an orphanage then? Bloody hell.

Lily sighed "I'm ashamed to even call Tuney a sister. As you know, she wasn't really a relative by blood, but still, it hurts to know that the person you viewed as a sister all those years, treats your progeny like rubbish. You weren't supposed to go to her anyway, but alas, Albus was a manipulative bastard."

James' mouth dropped open and Lily rolled her eyes. "I am capable of invective language, yes."

Annalise smiled at Harry, "We love you the way you are and we support you. Your relationship with Marvolo is very promising. The connection between you is deep. He really cares. If he didn't, do you really think he would have buried me in a coffin made by his own magic, all for your sake? He does not know love. Apparently he stated from the beginning of your relationship that he didn't know it, though he was adamant about it being possible down the line. But actions can speak louder than words. It's hard to get someone who has never been cared for in their life, to admit their feelings. Take his actions as something of value."

Harry was bewildered. It was hard to believe that his own parents and daughter were encouraging him to stay in a relationship with the man who killed them. Why weren't they more worried or something?

"I know I happen to like Marvolo as a person once I've gotten to know him, but why are you all so blasé about this."

"We know him too," Annalise answered simply. "You can't hide anything from the dead. If we want to see it, we will."

"And his life was pretty terrible before Hogwarts. Worse than yours and he didn't have friends when going to school. He had no one to make him happy. You can't be surprised that he turned out so terribly if that was how his life was."

"And Dumbledore did nothing to help."

James nodded sharply. "In fact, he seemed to make it worse. As much as he preached about equality, Dumbledore has always treated Slytherin with contempt. Once he learned that Marvolo was the heir of Slytherin, he hated the boy."

Harry gritted his teeth, annoyance bubbling up.

"Okay, off the discussion of Marvolo. What about my reaction to Dumbledore? What are your thoughts concerning the fact that I pretty much lost my mind?"

James placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Harry, that's an inevitable condition that occurs in all who have the blood of the Black family in them. Black Madness. It's very real and can be very dangerous. I don't fault you. Besides, you actually had revenge on someone who has done many people wrong. Most other Blacks usually tortured someone for no reason."

Harry nodded. "Okay then. What about me being a Dark Wizard?"

Lily sighed, "We knew about Sirius and Remus, but we never minded. They never did anything remotely evil. Sometimes 'bad' when the Marauders were pranksters, but not evil. I never minded. I know that you aren't evil and that you don't have an evil bone in your body. Maybe a little vindictive but not evil, sweetheart."

"You would have made a good Slytherin," James stated suddenly. "Especially now-a-days."

Annalise folded her arms, tossing her head to make her curls fall over her shoulder, "I think he'd be a good Ravenclaw."

Lily shook her head, "No, I think he's still the perfect Gryffindor."

Harry raised his hands to stop the possible argument. "As long as I'm not a Hufflepuff, I'm okay."

James snorted and Lily reached over to smack him upside the head, "Stop it. There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!"

"But Lily, they're a bunch of puffs!"

"James Potter so help me-"

"Okay! Okay!"

Annalise and Harry shared an amused look. The Potter family was full of nuts.

By the time the two adults finally got over their little scuffle, Harry and Annalise had been talking about possible measure that could be taken, regarding the growing relationship between he and Marvolo. Harry's initial fear of such a relationship going any farther, seemed to make him hesitate to admit his growing feelings for Lord Slytherin.

Annalise suggested that he just trust the man and accept what he was feeling and when the time came, where he was comfortable admitting out loud, how he felt, then he should do so.

"I agree!" Lily said, coming back to the conversation. "Let everything play out and eventually, you'll be able to tell anyone without any amount of hesitation, about how you feel for your man."

Again with the 'your man' business.

"Mum, you seem a bit more excited about my love life than I am."

Lily flushed suddenly, "I'm just happy for you!"

" _Uh...huh_ ," the father and daughter nodded, completely not believing her.

After a moment of staring, they all broke into fits of giggles.

* * *

Marvolo Slytherin stared down at the frozen body. Hadrian James Potter was still in the magical 'coma', though that was only the medical term for it. Still, he must have had a lot of things to sort out if he was still under and it had already been two and a half weeks.

School was starting up in a week and a half and Marvolo was still worried that Hadrian wouldn't be awake on time to shop for his school things. Also, the fact that Hadrian had to select which classes he wanted to take for his N.E.W.T.s was hanging over their heads.

The former Dark Lord ran his fingers through Hadrian's silky black locks and sighed. So much trauma in one so young. Sure, he had his own problems at that age, but he was alone and he kept his emotions locked in a tight box. He wasn't so easy to rile like Hadrian was. Of course Hadrian would take something like this in the worst way possible. And instead of letting it make him hardened and full of hatred, it made him even more receptive to emotions. Further proof that they were completely different people. How similar situations were perceived by them so differently.

The Slytherin lord sighed once more and turned to leave. He'd return tomorrow to see if there was any change.

A pressure on his fingers made him look down to see Hadrian's hand wrapping around his middle and index finger.

The man looked up to see Avada eyes staring at him.

"Marv, you're here even when I wake up."

His voice was squeaky and dry sounding, proof of two and a half weeks of lack of use.

"Little lord, I was beginning to worry. Are you well?" Marvolo asked, ignoring the fact that the teen had used the name that he despised, and sat himself gently on the bed beside him.

Hadrian nodded, "Yes." He then sat up suddenly and swayed a bit, grabbing his head in the process.

Marvolo reached out and steadied the young man carefully, "Are you sure?"

Hadrian nodded repeatedly and looked up, smile lighting his face. "Guess what, Marv?"

Internally, the older wizard sighed, knowing that nothing would deter the teen from that wretched nickname. "What, little lord?"

Hadrian sat up straighter and held his left hand out expectantly. A light grey colored wand popped out of one of the drawers off to the side. It flew over and landed in Hadrian's open palm.

"That was Dumbledore's wand," Marvolo pointed out, recognizing it instantly.

"Yeah, I took it from him. But I was thinking of my wand, so why did this one come to me?"

Marvolo nodded, "When you disarm a wizard, the loyalty of their wand switched allegiances."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Yes," the Dark Wizard smirked. "It apparently really likes your magical core as well."

"Wait!" Hadrian held up his hand, now that it no longer grasped Marvolo's own. "Are you like Ollivander? Can you hear the components in a wand?"

"Yes. It's a rare gift that few possess. To be so in tune with magic, no matter where it is, that you can see it and hear it."

Hadrian's head tilted to the right, "But I can see magical cares and magical signatures and I see no magic in wands."

"That is what is called, 'Core Sight'. What I can do is plainly called, 'Sight'. I see magic in nature, I can see the wards of Hogwarts. Always have been able to. I can see cores, signatures, all forms of wards and pretty much anything with magic in it."

"Wicked!"

The teen stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head and waving the wand a bit. He mumbled a few unnoticeable words and smiled brightly when a light appeared at the tip of the wand, making a form shimmer into existence. It was a person in the small mist of light. She was thin with long dark curls and bright Avada eyes. Pale skin and a familiar tilt of the mouth that Marvolo recognized. The young woman resembled Lily Potter nee Evans, but with black curls instead of a red curtain of silken locks.

"I met her, Marv! This is Annalise. Isn't she beautiful?"

A glance over, showed Hadrian smiling softly at the form hovering above his wand. Avada eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"She's lovely, Hadrian. Did you get to speak?"

The teen nodded. "She understands everything that happened and mum and dad are with her always. They told her about me and everything that she didn't know. They are watching over her for me."

Tears were actually falling now. "She's proud of me and she approves of you. They all do."

"All?" the man asked as he shifted closer to wrap and arm around Hadrian, bringing him closer. A head of silky hair rested on his shoulder now.

"Mum and dad. They were given special permission to come and see me. We talked and Annalise was the first person I saw and I just knew. She's on the Potter and Black Tapestries. They told me some things. And I'm really angry that Dumbles isn't still alive."

"What sort of things?" Marvolo asked as he ran his fingers through the inky mass of hair.

"Sad things. My relatives had me exorcised frequently when I was a baby."

Marvolo stiffened at that. They needed to die.  _Painfully_.

"Apparently, if the dead want to know something, they can find out easily. Mum and dad don't blame you for what happened. They explained that your childhood would obviously make you into what you turned out to be and that Dumbledore was also at fault for making it worse instead of helping."

Cool green eyes narrowed at the revelation. "So then, they informed you of my past?"

"They hinted at your past. The exorcism part was enough to royally peeve me off. And that's when they told me that my relatives did it to me as well."

Marvolo was prepared to make another suggestion to Lucius about some people needing to die. A few good choice words and the Dursleys wouldn't see the next morning.

Something hitting the side of his head made him blink in shock.

"Stop envisioning the death of my relatives."

His eyes went wide. How did he know?

Hadrian snorted lightly, "You're an open book, Marv. I know exactly what you would think in a situation like this."

"I cannot be faulted, little lord. Abuse of children has always been a very negative thing for me. I detest it."

"I know that what they did was horrible, but I don't believe that they are even worth the effort. They're just some useless muggles who means absolutely nothing to the world. Don't waste your time on them."

Marvolo couldn't help but sigh. Hadrian made a good argument but just because he agreed that the teen was correct, didn't mean that Marvolo was appeased from his anger. He did not like the fact that the filthy muggles that had offended his little lord, were still alive and living easily in their pathetic world of 'normal'. No punishment for what they did to a magical child. The thought did not settle well with him.

Hadrian placed a comforting hand on his chest. "Calm down. There are more important things to discuss. Boring muggles aren't on the list. More like…..our relationship."

That completely snapped Marvolo from his inner monologue. He looked down and met those Avada orbs.

"Everyone seems to see you as mine. My mother called you my 'man'. My own daughter said that you were good for me and that she approved of you. That our relationship was deep due to similar past experiences."

So with these thoughts warring in my mind and the fact that I have finally admitted to myself that I find you attractive and that I like you as a person, where do we go from here?"

Marvolo processed the words and felt a thrill of pleasure trickle down his spine. Hadrian was smitten with him. Finally.

"What would you propose, little lord?"

"Not too sure on that. Nearly being raped, being raped and then having a miscarriage as a result of it, are traumatic experiences. They make me apprehensive at the thought of pursuing a deeper relationship. I mean, Viktor only ever held my hand and sometimes kissed me. That was it. There was no true intimacy involved. Since I've only recently realized that I'm homosexual and that I like you, I don't know what to do. Other than the fact that I don't want to move too quickly."

"Understandable, for someone of your age who has gone through what you have. I wouldn't pressure you," Marvolo said calmly.

Hadrian sighed. "Mum and Annalise think that we'll get married and have an entire brood of children."

"It's entirely possible. The future is subjective. The actions of now will determine the consequences of then."

"I know," the young wizard sighed. "I'm just worried."

"You still have two school years to go before you're old enough for matrimony. We have all the time in the world after that. I can wait."

He saw a flush creep up those pale cheeks.

"Thank you," the teen sniffed.

Marvolo smirked. His little lord could be cute when he didn't know it.

* * *

Harry sighed as he checked off the list of classes he wanted to take for the last two years. He'd already passed his Ancient Runes course and all he had to do was go to the Ministry and take one of the tests for Masteries in that area.

Defense, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology. It was doable. Hermione was taking the same classes.

He managed to score perfectly on his O.W.L.s, all because of Remus and Marvolo. They had helped him so much. He smiled down at his results.

**O.W.L.s**

**Pass Grades:**

**Outstanding (O)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E)**

**Acceptable (A)**

**Fail Grades:**

**Poor (P)**

**Dreadful (D)**

**Troll (T)**

**The test results of Harry James Potter:**

**Astronomy:**   **O**

 **Care of Magical Creatures:**   **O**

 **Charms:**   **O*^***

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts:**   **O*****

 **Divination:**   **N/A**

 **Herbology:**   **O**

 **History of Magic:**   **O*^***

 **Potions:**   **O*^***

 **Transfiguration:**   **O*^***

 **Ancient Runes:**   **O.W.L. level:**   **O***** **N.E.W.T. level:**   **O*** finished**

***** Means that the student received the highest score in this class.**

***^* Means that the student received the highest score in unison with another student(s).**

Harry smirked at the paper. Those grades earned him a gift. 'Anything' that he wanted. He had no idea what he wanted, but he was sure he'd come up with something some time in the future.

Marvolo had taken the initiative and pretty much informed the wizarding world of Dumbledore's demise. No one grieved. Apparently he had amassed a rather large base of enemies. People who didn't even know him hated him simply for what he stood for or what he did to Harry.

As for the 'talk' he had with his family, he was ready to keep the most intimate questions and things to himself. They gave him much to ponder. And every time he saw Marvolo, he would flush, because of some things that were mentioned.

Remus had wrapped him into a ten minute hug, calmly patting his hair. Sirius had his turn right after. Harry allowed Marvolo to pat his head, which he had been shocked over. Marvolo knew his limits about the touching when it was just them. So he settled for something that wouldn't make Harry uncomfortable. Though he didn't like feeling like a dog when it had happened.

Snape nodded to him and handed him a book for a birthday gift. An old potions text that was once Snape's. He said nothing, but told him to use it in tandem with his newer text for the upcoming year.

He received a thorough tongue lashing from Isabella for being a foolish hatchling sand letting the darkness overtake him. He apologized profusely with ten plump black mice. And she still insisted that she wasn't a racist serpent.

Harry sighed and filled the rest of the form out, before handing it to Hedwig and giving her a pat on the head.

A week to go before the new school year began.

Hopefully, this year would be better than the last.

**A/N: Another one done! WE MET ANNALISE! 3**

**How was it? Let me know in a _constructive_ , _respectful manner_ , please? To the flamers, fuck you! You're all worthless. Yeah, I went there. Remember, to get respect, you must earn it. If you're going to be rude, don't expect me to be kind to you.**

**Check out my other Harry Potter stories.** _**Surge de Hydra** _ **(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry.** _**It's Okay Now** _ **(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry/Draco.** _**  
**_

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**Check me out on Tumblr<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Check out my other Harry Potter fics. I also have many Sherlock fics as well.
> 
> Please, if you're going to be judgmental and insulting(especially when you've written no stories of your own and don't know the struggle), word your flames well, or you'll sound like an idiot.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	29. Mornië alantië: Darkness Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's dark period ends. School begins. Harry finds closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!
> 
> Play 'May It Be' by Enya for this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Stuff happens.

**A/N: Hello, people! Have you checked the stats for this story! Awesome sauce, people! Thank you all so much!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta for this story.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry stared at the creature sitting on his bed. How did it get there?

"Fawkes, how did you get in here?"

There was a long trill, that he realized came from Fawkes. And then it got a little louder, until he could hear words. Like a song.

_My former master is dead and I need a new master._

Harry looked around for a second and asked, "So then, why are you in my room?"

_I need a master who will treat me right. Who will not demand my feathers and tears. Who will not lock me away and who has a genuine respect for all creatures. You are this person._

Harry reeled mentally and looked down to the floor, where Isabella was resting on the rug.

"Would you be able to get along with her? Hedwig does, but I'm not so sure."

Fawkes' beautiful voice was calming, making his worry fade. A Phoenix Song.

_The serpent has nothing to fear. We are acquainted and she is amenable. Hedwig is as well._

Harry exhaled slowly, "Do I need to fetch you anything? What do Phoenixes eat?"

_Any form of fruit. Small rodents, I can hunt._

"Okay then," Harry nodded and looked around his room. He chose a far corner that was uninhabited by anything, and waved his new wand at it. A large black mass sprung up from the floor and twisted several times as it grew. Finally, it lengthened out and took shape. "There's a perch for you to rest on until I can get a better one."

Fawkes flew on over and took up his new place.  _Thank you. I will be a fine pet._

"I don't really consider Isabella or Hedwig pets and I won't consider you one either. Friends is good enough for me."

Beady black eyes looked at him knowingly and Harry flushed. "So, the window is open if you want out and… yeah."

* * *

R.A.B.

Harry stared at the letters on the door and shrugged, pushing the wood. It opened slowly, with a creak.

The room was dark and covered in dust. Merely opening the door sent a shower of mites down on his head. He sputtered and waved his hand, casting a cleaning charm on himself and proceeded to repeat the action on everything in the room. After multiple castings, the room was finally presentable, though admittedly not perfect.

It was dark, not just without a light, which he easily provided via new wand. Everything from the furniture to the walls and the bedding, was black. It was like the room was completely dedicated to the Dark.

Harry thought back to the initials on the door and nodded his head. This was Sirius' younger brother's room. Regulus. He'd been one of Marvolo's followers. Maybe he could learn the full story behind that. To have something to appease Sirius.

The  _Lumos Solem_  he cast, completely bathed the room in light, allowing his to view everything. From the carpet to the walls and those small little trinkets on the night table. There was even a window seat, the drapes were drawn.

He opened the boudoir and checked out the various books on the small shelf. Dark Arts how to book.

There was even a small jewelry box, with a built in mirror. Though he was impressed by the design, it wasn't what caught his eye. No, he was staring at the large necklace dangling from a lone hook, inside it.

It was golden, with a large green 'S' in what appeared to be Emerald, inlayed in the front, set behind a small angular cut piece of glass. The chain was silver and thick, reminding him of a snake.

He carefully took the object off the hook and weighed it in his palm. It was heavy. At least three pounds of compact metal, that was no bigger than his own palm. It was of an amphitect octagonal shape and he noticed that inside the small amount of glass, surrounding the green 'S', were runes for  _power_ and  _clarity_.

He looked it over, appreciating the attention to detail. It was his now.

He stood and closed everything up, leaving the room and closing the door.

He met up with Isabella, who was making her way up the stairs, while he was going down. Both were headed to his room.

" _ **What issss it that you hold? It ssssmellssss of sssserpentssss,**_ " she said, forked tongue appearing as she scented him.

He sat on his bed, waiting for her to join him.

" _ **I found thissss in the room upsssstairssss. It'ssss very beautiful.**_ "

Isabella stared at it for a few seconds, before rearing back in shock and hissing, " _ **Ssssalazar Sssslytherin'ssss Locket!**_ "

Harry looked down at the metal in wonder. " _ **How do you know that?**_ "

" _ **Hadrian, I told you that all ssssnakessss are born with intimate knowledge about other ssssnakessss.**_ "

" _ **Oh. I forgot, ssssorry.**_ "

" _ **Open it,**_ " she demanded, tail moving from side to side excitedly.

" _ **How?**_ "

" _ **Tell it to open!**_ "

Harry stared at the bright green 'S' and hissed, " _ **Open.**_ "

It did! With a sort of flourish and a bit of green light. And there, in the right side of the locket, was a portrait of a young Marvolo. Early twenties most likely.

The young man looked up at him, light green eyes narrowed on his form.

"Who are you? Are you my descendant?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Marvolo."

"That is not my name."

"Maybe when you were put in this it wasn't, but now a days, you go by Marvolo Slytherin, Lord of the House of Slytherin."

"I did not intend for that to happen. What happened to Lord Voldemort?"

"Lord Voldemort is gone. Tom Riddle has been given somewhat of a second chance by Lady Magic herself. His Horcrux soul pieces have been returned to his original body, in exchange for the immortality granted through use of  _my blood_ , in the ritual he used to gain a body back after its destruction. He now goes by Marvolo Slytherin and the magical world is under the impression that he was the great grandson of Marvolo Gaunt. *Born from Tamar and Corvinus Gaunt. Corvinus was *born to one Chastity Beaumont after Morfin was thrown back in Azkaban after killing that 'poor' muggle family. Marvolo intends to do things politically and is the current Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"You seem to know a lot about him," the portrait Marvolo accused.

"I should think so. He is courting me after all."

* * *

The Gringotts Goblins greeted him when he entered the building.

He immediately made way for Ragnok, who nodded to him. He gave standard phrase along with one of his vault keys, to prove his identity. He then went with Griphook to visit his Trust Vault.

Harry intended to get some very nice things for his shopping trip. And he had a lot of orders to place for the holidays. Also, Marvolo was going to make it a tradition to have a Yule Ball every year and an a ball on Samhain. With this information mentioned on everyone's letters for the school year, that anyone from year three and up could attend, people had scrambled to find appropriate robes and such.

Twilfit and Tattings was the best place to go for dress robes. Madam Malkin held the majority for school uniforms and class robes, however.

As the years grew, the limit to how much 'normal' clothing students were allowed to wear, grew as well. By third year, all students were allowed to wear various types of trousers on the weekend. By fifth year, all students were allowed to wear whatever they wished after classes were over for the day, so long as the skirts weren't too short and the shirts were of a moderate length. It was still a school, so inappropriate dress had to be monitored still. No one should see anyone's knickers or pants, especially.

With the thought of two balls in the future, Harry commissioned special robes to be made. They had to be charmed against fire, water, potions, drinks and pretty much anything else that could potentially destroy them.

The robes could take a while and they promised to send them to him via owl when they were finished.

The next place he ventured to, under a small glamour, was Knockturn Alley. The apothecary there was the best to venture to, out of all the shops between Diagon and Knockturn.

Mr. Mulpepper was a very curious fellow. He always looked ready to curse or hex someone. Distrusting.

Harry glanced at his list and went about collecting the ingredients needed for the school year. He then added several other things to his large basket, including many expensive potions. He laced the basket on the counter and inquired about potion vials. Snape had a particular taste and deserved something nice. He might as well get the Yule shopping done.

Harry decided that he knew too many people. Luckily, he only had to get one gift each. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a great help in many a department.

Harry actually went into Borgin and Burke's in order to peruse the peruseables.

He ended up buying Marvolo an old Parselscript tome. He'd like it most definitely.

His friends were easy to select gifts for. Family was even easier.

It felt great to shop by himself. He no longer liked to shop for things in the presence of others. He didn't know why, but it just felt bloody odd with people hanging over his shoulder, seeing everything he purchased. And some things did not need to be seen by friends or family. Or incredibly sexy boyfriends.

Harry navigated his way through Diagon with ease. The afternoon was simple and sweet. They bit of time to himself, before the chaos of school began.

He needed one more thing before finishing his several hour long spending spree.

Harry ducked into a small, seemingly rarely used shop to the side of the main alley. It was dimly lit, with various candles of all shapes and sizes, littering the floor.

There was a counter on the other side of the room and an older witch sat behind it, hands covered in what looked to be red thread.

"Hello, laddie, what can I help you with?"

Harry looked up, to see pale eyes watching him. He didn't know it if was a natural color, you never knew with magicals, or if she was blond. He wasn't brave enough to ask.

"A…  _friend…_ of mine, told me that this was a good place to purchase preternatural memorial wreaths," Harry explained, slightly hesitant on what to call Marvolo. Would the woman even understand the term 'boyfriend'?

A knowing look entered her eyes and she nodded. "Aye, it is. Someone important to you, perhaps?"

The more she spoke, the more he noticed how Scottish she sounded. That would explain the glowing kilt on the far wall.

"My daughter," he managed to answer, throat constricting painfully as he fought off tears. Crying was so annoying.

She cooed lightly, "You poor lad, I'm sorry for your loss. Did you want a traditional wreath, or possibly to create your own?"

His interest was caught. "I can make one?"

She placed the oddly tangled thread down and stood slowly.

"You have, much power within yourself. Many cannot handle the creation, but I feel that you could. First, you choose a wood which acts as a stabilizer, base, and emotional intent," she explained, moving over to a wall covered in what looked to be, vines. "Magic was used to lengthen these."

Harry's new wand immediately vibrated in his pocket and he withdrew it, watching as it glowed slightly and levitated in front of a particularly pale looking wood. He grabbed both and the woman hummed.

"Elder wood. Next, you choose a thread. They symbolize bonds and ties that aren't broken even past death."

Harry chose green, in remembrance of Annalise' eyes. The old woman hummed once more.

"Finally, you have the choice to add flowers. The flower represents your care for the individual. Choose carefully."

Harry didn't even have to wait. He chose several red lilies labeled, 'Ace of Hearts'.

"Ah. A mixture of happiness in the heart and realization of love. A good choice. Perhaps, relevant in your family?"

Harry nodded. "My mum was named Lily. My daughter, didn't get to be born, but she is on the family tapestry. She looks just like the picture of mum did."

"It's gratifying to learn that young lads such as yourself, can also be appreciative of beauty and symbolism, Mr. Potter."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways," she winked. "Now, come over to the counter, so that I may show you what comes next."

He followed and watched as she pulled out an old looking blade with a white handle. The blade itself was curved and made him think of a pirate's hook.

"This is a boline. A type of blade used to cut herbs and cords or inscribe candles as such. I also use it to carve out runes in the chosen wood. Unless of course, you knows your runes and would prefer to do it yourself?" she offered hesitantly.

Harry accepted the blade and asked for what the next instruction was.

"You will carve as many runes as you feel are necessary. Also, preservation runes to make sure that magic will keep it alive."

Harry nodded and stretched out the many strands of lengthened wood and proceeded to carve. Runes was an easy subject for him. He'd already created runes of his own. He didn't feel they were worthy of mentioning yet, because he had to have them prepared for his mastery exam. To earn a mastery, you have to develop something or a few somethings in that particular course, along with fulfilling all other requirements.

When he finished, he was shocked to see the runes begin to glow.

"You are indeed powerful, if they can draw on your magic without you touching them," the old woman breathed in obvious awe.

"Now, choose a form of knot you wish to use," she insisted, procuring a large chart with examples for him to choose from.

"The celtic knot, please."

"Lovely choice, that one. Now, raise your wand or if you can do so without it, use your magic to bend the pieces of wood together carefully. Twine them here - now under - now over - around this loop - under this one - up again - down again - through this one - and pull slowly- now stop. Okay, now for the flowers and the thread. Push the one end through here and then weave it though every  _other_ loop. Yes! Now place the flowers in between the loops and pull the thread tightly. Fuse both ends together with your magic. Now do the same with the wood. Well done!"

In Harry's hands, was a magical wreath that was currently absorbing his magic in a low pattern. Because of this, the thread, runes and petals were all glowing in unison. It was spectacular.

The woman smiled.

"That'll be ten Galleons."

Harry exchanged the gold and a smile. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble, lad. Be sure to add magic whenever you can and it'll remain in perfect condition."

Harry placed the object into a special bag he'd brought along with him that had been enchanted to protect his treasure. He bade the woman a farewell and left the shop.

Now, he was finished.

* * *

Hermione was grinning as they entered heir compartment. Ron's face looked ready to split apart in happiness.

Harry looked between them and asked, "Are you two finally courting?"

Blushing and sputtering followed his question and he smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Hermione got a hold of herself first and straightened her clothing out, "Well, it is true, yes. But we had other news to inform you of." She raised her wand and mumbled a silencing charm. "We finally got out Animagus transformations!"

The dark haired teen grinned back, "That's fantastic! How is it?"

"Bloody amazing!"

"Wonderful!"

Harry waved his hand casually, putting up strong disillusionment and silencing charms and locking the door.

"Well, give it a go."

Ron allowed Hermione to go first and she was the cutest little otter he ever saw. Ron was a small dog, Jack Russle. They chased each other's tails for a few moments, before returning to their human selves.

"I should teach you the Patronus Charm. They'll ask for that in the N.E.W.T. exams for extra credit. It's how I got extra on my O.W.L. The man who graded my practical witnessed me performing it during the Triwizard Tournament and offered it for an extra point."

The two grinned at him.

There was a knock on the door and Harry dropped all of the wards and spells, allowing Luna, Neville and Ginny to enter the compartment.

"Hello, everyone," Luna smiled serenely.

"Hey, Luna. How was your holiday?"

"Oh it was lovely. The Dirigible Plums have finally grown and Wrackspurts are tamer than normal."

Hermione looked completely ready to begin a speech of no such thing existing, but Harry cut her off by saying, "Mione, Luna has the Sight. She can see things others can't. Just like how there are certain objects and creatures that can only be seen by those who have seen death. Like Thestrals. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I can't see the wind, but that doesn't mean it's not there."

Hermione flushed, immediately chastised and looked out the window. Luna placed her hand on Harry's and squeezed gently. He glowered at the scar that was practically engraved within her skin. Umbitch should have gotten a worse punishment.

Ginny decided to claim all attention in that moment. "There's a professor riding the train," she announced.

Hermione's head snapped around curiously, "Who?"

The redhead shrugged, "I don't know his name. But he's got his own compartment and is intending on inviting some students to lunch. I got an invitation because he witnessed me using the Bat Bogey Hex on someone and he thought it was amazing. The lunch will take place before the Prefects meeting, in case Harry or Hermione are invited."

That was right, Harry was Prefect again. He looked up and held his hand out, his badge flying out from his trunk and settling into his open palm.

He pinned it to his robes.

"Dear Merlin I hope the meeting isn't as boring as it was last year," he commented.

"It wasn't that bad," Hermione said with a pout.

His silence wasn't reassuring.

There a knock a few moments later and Colin Creevey was standing there, holding two envelopes.

"Oh! You're both here, great. Harry, Neville, these are for you, from Professor Slughorn."

The two accepted the letters and Harry gave the blonde a nod, "Thanks, Colin."

The fifth year nodded excitedly and slid the door closed once more, running off to do Hecate only knows what.

The two teens stared at their letters, before shrugging and tearing into them.

"Ginny, you were right. We've been invited to lunch with him."

The ginger grinned, happy that she was right. "He seemed to be sending out invitations to children of famous people or children of his best students. And when he saw my hex, he was all impressed at the 'power' behind it. He seems materialistic to me."

Harry nodded, "Fancy titles and wealth attract him. I wonder why Marv hired him."

Hermione held out a book and inside, was a photograph of a man named Horace E. Slughorn. "One of the two Potions Masters in Great Britain. Professor Snape is the other of course. Anywho, they both are of the only five Potions Masters currently alive."

"Of course she would know everything," Ron mumbled around a chocolate frog.

Hermione glared at him, "And how many times had such knowledge helped us all out?"

"Hey, I didn't say it was bad or anything. Just that it's obvious that you would know."

Ginny, Neville and Harry left a few minutes later, for the lunch.

Ginny led the way of course. She and Neville chatted a bit as they walked.

The lunch was awkward. Slughorn was weird. Obviously one of those people who like fame.

Harry hadn't been so uncomfortable in a long time.

* * *

"Wonder what sort of drama will happen this year," Harry murmured as he entered the Great Hall. Hermione sent him a sad look.

"Hopefully, nothing bad."

"Yeah. 'Hopefully'."

They took their seats at the Gryffindor Table, Harry was busy looking around.

"Who is  _that_?"

He was drawn from his musings by Hermione, who was pointing toward the hearth. Resting above it on the wall, was a familiar portrait.

He smirked, " _That_  is Salazar Slytherin. That is also his portrait from his private study in the Chamber of Secrets."

Everyone gaped at him.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked, giving the portrait a wary look.

"I started exploring it during fourth year. Isabella and I have managed to map out other levels. It's severely flooded. I took Marvolo down and showed him what I found."

"And now Salazar Slytherin will be readily accessible to anyone. To influence anyone?" Hermione asked, sharing the same look that Ginny had.

"I think you'll find Sal to be rather unexpected as far as Slytherins go. Ever wonder why Salazantrix is so nice?"

The sorting began, leaving them each to their thoughts. Children were distributed pretty evenly throughout the Houses.

Marvolo and his amazing amazingness, stood with a sort of fluidity that made Harry's mouth water. Was that good or bad?

And then he addressed the school as a whole, welcoming them back and wishing the first years a good term. He gave the standard warning against the Dark Forest and the bland statement of the curfews, before explaining Salazar.

"The portrait above the hearth is of the Hogwarts Founder, Salazar Slytherin."

Murmurings immediately started up as student looked toward the imposing figure of the Slytherin progenitor.

"Because the chosen rooms of the other founders have yet to be discovered, their portraits have not been recovered as of yet. Salazar was retrieved from the Chamber of Secrets by myself after Mr. Potter showed me the entrance. Now, Salazar has a few words for Slytherin House. Salazar?" Marvolo motioned to the portrait, who nodded in return.

"The House of Slytherin was once one of the most respected families in the magical world," Salazar said, starting off what was most likely going to be a long speech.

"I was a Necromancer when I was alive. One of the best to ever exist. I frequently summoned the dead in order to inquire about certain situations and to ask for advice. Many people did not like the fact that I counselled with the dead in ways to rule the living. Many considered it strange. And one particular witch, didn't like it and spread falsehoods about it being dark and evil. She was a rather good practitioner of the magical arts and many took her word for truth. That was what started this whole, Slytherins-are-evil, business. I do not hate what ye call muggleborns."

The Great Hall burst into shocked murmurs as the students absorbed his words.

"Yes, back then, your muggleborns were called Mundanes. Reason being, they were magicals, born to non-magicals. They belonged in the magical world, not with the basic human society. I never approved of Basics, however, I realize that Mundanes only come from them, therefore they are needed.

I am a believer in Lady Magick, Hecate herself. As my chosen goddess, I devoted my life to doing as she wished. If she saw fit to bestow upon someone, her magical powers, then she obviously saw them worthy of her gifts. Why shun and abandon those who even the highest approve of?

I am ashamed of my House as a whole and even my descendants for not being a better example. So the world assumed ye to be evil and ye decided to prove it correct? Pathetic."

The murmurs grew even louder and Marvolo had to whistle rather loudly to regain control. The Slytherins were affronted.

"Cowards. That is what I see before me. Slytherin was the house of ambition and cunning, not cowardice and evil. Not people who willfully hide behind others to save themselves. There is no strength in falsity. There is no honor in weakness. Slytherin is now considered a laughingstock among the other Hogwarts Houses, because all ye do is talk, but never back your words. I reiterate,  _pathetic_."

Salazar turned and nodded to Marvolo, who stood once more and called for the attention of the Hall.

"I cannot make you change your views. Salazar cannot either. Just know, that from the mouth of the Slytherin House Founder, the current ways of the Slytherins are wrong. Whether you decide to change, is up to you. Now, please enjoy the veritable feast the Elves have made you us all."

Marvolo sat down, just as the food appeared and after a moment of silence, talking erupted as student grabbed food for their plates.

Hermione was staring at Harry in shock.

"He's a lot different than what I expected, honestly."

"Yeah."

* * *

After class the next day - before dinner - Harry and a small procession of his friends, including Moony, Padfoot, Snape, and Marvolo, all went down to the demonic tree, which surprisingly, wasn't so demonic at the moment.

The very space that Annalise had been buried in, was flourishing in greenery. All types of flowers and shrubs growing around it. There was a large white rose already resting on the marble stone.

Snape decided to shed some light and explain.

"That is a magical fleur that is indigenous to France. It is called ' _Blanc de l'Aurora'_ , meaning  _White Dawn_. However, some can afford to have the soil brought over in order to grow their own and the only family in Great Britain that possesses a  _Blanc de l'Aurora_  bush, is the Malfoy family."

All the Gryffindors did a double take and Harry returned his attention to the rose that he could feel the magic pouring from it. Preservation charms. Draco was there.

He placed his wreath just above it, watching as the creation glowed green. The slab of marble lit up in the same color, followed by the rose and then it died down, leaving the air full of magic.

Luna stepped forward and waved her wand, making red lilies appear around the perimeter of the small garden. She then placed a red stone in the center of the wreath.

"It's called a  _Bloody Heart_. It's supposed to represent cherished memories of the sleeping, because what is death, but a long nap?"

She stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My mum always believed that when a child dies, the night sky will gain another star. And from the heavens, will they ever watch over us and guide us when in need. She isn't gone, Harry. She's just sleeping. But every night, you'll see her and know that she'll see you," Luna smiled with a meaningful look to the sky, where one particular star right overhead, seemed to shine more than all others.

The teen drew the blonde into a tight hug. Luna seemed to be a well of inspirational words.

Mione and Ron each placed a large piece of a red heart down, until they connected and glowed red, before sinking into the marble and remaining still after a few seconds.

Harry went from Luna's arms to Marvolo's rather quickly, sighing as the Slytherin lord chanted Parseltongue in his ear, making a large green rose sprout from the tip of his wand to join the other various flora.

After Snape and his godfathers each gave something for Annalise, Harry managed to sigh, feeling lighter. Happier too.

Marvolo hummed lowly as they stood by, watching as night fell.

* * *

"A Defense Club?"

Harry stared between Snape and Marvolo and shook his head a bit. "You want me to head up a new club? Are you mad? Who'd want to learn from me?"

Snape scoffed, "You are unnaturally talented in the dueling arts, Potter. If I were to head up a club, half of the students would be terrified at all times and I refuse to change my countenance just to appease the simple emotions of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Also, my snakes would become far too complacent with their status, assuming that being Slytherins and  _I_  being the instructor, would be enough for them to slacken their work.

This is a sort of extra credit course. Not only will it assist O.W.L. students, but N.E.W.T. students as well. Others would have the privilege of learning magic well ahead of time."

Harry looked at his 'boyfriend' - such a childish term, what else could he call him though? - and sighed when he saw the pure confidence in that currently crimson gaze. "You're going to be the bloody death of me, Marv."

A brow twitched, but the sexy man remained composed and smirked. "As I recall, neither of us can die. You'll be fine."

Harry threw his arms up and slouched in his seat. "Fine. Bloody well, fine! But I reserve the right to kick people out if they refuse to work with me."

"Agreed."

The teen huffed and stood, "Then we are finished here. And no more using that smirk, Marv. That's cheating."

The only response he got was the very smirk that got him to give in.

He stomped from the Headmaster's Office, Snape trailing after him silently.

This was going to be a pain. Maybe.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my Sherlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
  


**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ARE GOING TO COMMENT ON SOMETHING, MAKE SURE YOU ACTUALLY KNOW ABOUT IT. DO NOT CORRECT ME WHEN YOU'RE BASING YOUR 'KNOWLEDGE' ON ASSUMPTIONS. ANYONE WHO KNOWS THEIR GODS AND GODDESSES WOULD KNOW THAT HECATE IS THE GREEK GODDESS OF MAGIC, SORCERY, WITCHCRAFT, CROSSROADS, TRIVIAL KNOWLEDGE, AND NECROMANCY. DO NOT COMMENT WHEN YOU ARE BASING EVERYTHING ON 'WHAT IFS' AND 'I THINKS'.
> 
> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr! Link is above! ^^^^^^ :)


	30. Hadrian and Harrison, the Heart is Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******************WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS CROSSED OVER WITH ANOTHER STORY OF MINE. THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT WILL HAVE CHARACTERS FROM THE OTHER STORY IN IT. THE STORY IS 'SURGE DE HYDRA'. THE CHARACTERS MAY BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS, BUT WILL NOT MAKE AN !*********************
> 
> I made the cover pics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS CROSSED OVER WITH ANOTHER STORY OF MINE. THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT WILL HAVE CHARACTERS FROM THE OTHER STORY IN IT. THE STORY IS 'SURGE DE HYDRA'. THE CHARACTERS MAY BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS, BUT WILL NOT MAKE AN !*********************
> 
> I made the cover pics.
> 
> SNOGGING!!!!! YAY!!!!!

     from age 12 to 16                      

**A/N: Hello, people! YO! ^^^^^^LOOK AT THE NEW COVER PIC! Harry is older. Thanks for checking this story out! :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! 10,345 words!**

**Q**   
**Q**   
**Q**   
**Q**

_********************WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS CROSSED OVER WITH ANOTHER STORY OF MINE. THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT WILL HAVE CHARACTERS FROM THE OTHER STORY IN IT. THE STORY IS 'SURGE DE HYDRA'. THE CHARACTERS MAY BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS, BUT WILL NOT MAKE AN !*********************** _

__**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q

Harry stared at the roster in front of him. About one thousand students attended Hogwarts each year. About half of those students were listed below. Dear Merlin this would take forever!

He had to sacrifice an entire lunch period, separating the years and Houses as he developed a training schedule for them all. There would have to be levels, or maybe, just start the first lesson with all practical. He was going to have to see what they all actually knew, which meant that he would separate possibly into three different groups.

**Level 1:**

**Curriculum Years 1 - 3.**

**Creatures:**

Curing Werewolf bites, Gnomes, Doxies, Snails, Imps, Bowtruckles, Ghosts, Gargoyles, Hags, Fire Crabs, Cornish Pixies, Yeties, Boggarts, Grindylows, Werewolves, Hinkypunks, Kappas, Red Caps, Vampires, and Salamanders.

**Spells:**

Curse of the Bogies, Knockback Jinx, Vermillious(duo and tria), Verdimillious(duo and tria), Wand-Lighting Charm, Disarming Charm, Tongue-Tying Curse, Homorphus Charm, Tickling Charm, Depulso, Riddikulus, Seize and Pull Charm, and Freezing Spell.

**Level 2:**

**Curriculum Years 4 - 6.**

**Creatures:**

Erklings, Dementors, Dragons, Demiguise, Lethifold, and Inferi.

**Spells:**

The Unforgivables(theory), Hex-Deflection, Counter Curses, Aqua Erecto, Stunning Charm, Patronus Charm, Stunning Spell, Reductor Curse, Diminuendo, Tickling Charm, Petrificus Totalus, Levicorpus, Disarming Charm, Shield Charm, and others if found.

**Level 3:**

**Curriculum Year 7 and Beyond.**

**Creatures:**

Revision of all creatures.

**Spells:**

Revision of all spells.

He stared at the list and nodded to himself. To start off with, they'd have an evaluation course, to see where people would be sorted. Levels one, two, or three. From there, Harry would need some helpers.

He stood and put his parchments in his book.

"Mione, Ron, I'm going to need your help."

* * *

The Saturday of the first DC meeting, was also the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term. Students would go to the little village around ten in the morning and return around three in the afternoon. The meeting was at four, lasting until seven. Three hours of evaluation.

Ron had patience and he'd be in charge of educating those in Level one and Mione would handle level two, seeing as she was expert in most of those requirements.

The three stood at rest as the students filed into the dueling room. Once everyone was situated, the four Houses separate naturally, Harry spoke up.

"I've been chosen to instruct you in this dueling club. In case some of you do not know, this is an extra credit course and will get you ahead in some classes.

The first thing you must know about dueling, is that you don't just have to use dueling spells and hexes and jinxes. Charms are also very helpful and you will learn how a simple charm can be deadly in a duel.

Let me be clear now… I hold power in these meetings. I will not tolerate bashing of other Houses, muggleborns or muggles. None of that has anything to do with these meetings and I have placed specific Parselmagic in this room that will alert me if someone has committed an offense. Said person will glow green and will be promptly removed.

Your Head of Housees have all signed permission for me to decide whether I want to teach someone. If you do not work, or even try at least, you are not wanted around here. You will not belittle those who aren't doing as well as you are and you will not get mouthy because someone your age or in your year is doing better than you and is in a higher level. Apply yourselves and you should do just fine.

There are three levels. I will evaluate you all and decide which level you belong to. Any questions?"

Luna was front and center, with her hand raised. "Does the year you're in matter at all in the level you will be at?"

Harry smiled, "Not normally, no. You all will start off in Level 1 and we will go from there. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are my helpers and they each will guide a level of their own.

Be warned, even a seventh year might be stuck in the beginner level. If you apply yourself, you won't be there for too long."

The students all nodded.

Harry began with the first years and all forty who had shown up, were labeled in Level 1 and pouted a little. Harry briefly explain that they were young and weren't expected to know everything.

Out of the eighty-seven second years that appeared, twelve of them moved on to Level 2 curriculum. The rest remained in Level 1 and some weren't pleased.

About half of the third years moved on to Level 2 curriculum. All of the fourth and fifth years remained in Level 2 curriculum. All of the seventh years and all but two of the sixth years, made it to Level 3 curriculum.

Overall, it was interesting to see everyone trying their hardest.

The Gryffindors each handed out progress cards for everyone to keep track of what they learned. Once the card was filled and then demonstrated, they'd be able to move onto the next level, except the last level of course.

Harry also planned to have small competitions in the duels that would be held. Probably throw some Galleons in for the winner and some Sickles in for the loser. A little more incentive to participate and win.

The next week was filled with chattering of excited students would couldn't wait for another meeting. The teaching agenda was posted in every Common Room for everyone to know and check if they forgot something.

Between planning for lessons, assignments, Prefect work and Quidditch, Harry's time was all used up. And still he managed to have freedom on Wednesdays after homework. A lot to just sit around and think or possibly to spend some time with Marvolo, with Snape escorting of course.

October 31st approached quickly. Harry's custom robes came in the post a week previous. He liked them. The arrival, spurred Marvolo into action, the man asking him to the ball.

And on that very evening, Marvolo put poor Harry through the most embarrassing dance lesson of his life. Harry had done rather well with Fleur at the Yule Ball in fourth year, but he still wasn't perfect. And there was Marvolo and his disturbingly perfect self, pulling Harry in close, hand gripping the teen's waist tightly as they swayed back and forth. It was very intimate and left the poor young lord breathless. And Harry was dancing the female position too.

And then the ball started an hour later and the two demonstrated their skills in front of the school. Harry was dipped, twirled, and lifted multiple times and withheld the urge to smack Marv in the arm for it all.

And then came that one moment in the evening, when a very nice waltz was playing, where Marvolo spun him around and dipped him, before giving him a meaningful look. And Harry knew! Knew what said look meant. He didn't know how, but that much wasn't important in the moment.

There was a fluttering in his stomach at the thought. And he found himself nodding firmly. He wanted it to happen. He wanted to  _taste_ Marvolo.

Triumph sparkled in those false green eyes.

Marvolo's hand on his waist tightened and the other moved to cup the back of his neck softly. And then they were connected.

Harry would swear that he felt a small jolt when their lips connected. A small buzzing filling him and the butterflies jumped and raged inside his stomach. Marvolo was a spectacular kisser, truly. Warmth surged through him and the teen wrapped both arms around his 'boyfriend' - he really hated referring to him with such a childish term - and pulled him closer. Suitor, that would do it. His suitor. Marvolo suited him well, so it fit.

And then there was a small coughing noise and the two pulled away to find Snape staring at them with an amused expression. None but them would know it for what it was, because he looked bored to most, but those who truly knew him, would be able to tell.

"Though it is relieving that you have finally discovered one another, I must protest to your choice of venue. This is a ball, not a snog fest."

And reluctantly - much to Harry's own shock - they separated a little. Though Marvolo did not relinquish him fully. Just pulled him into another dance.

And the rest of the evening was of a similar structure. Marv snogging him senseless and Snape appearing out of literal thin air just to pull them apart. It was like a game of hide and seek.

Overall, Harry enjoyed himself and had to admit that Marvolo was a much better kisser than Viktor was. All that experience. Experience. Yes, Marv had experience with a lot of things, didn't he?

Harry flushed at the thoughts that popped into his mind. Marv was turning him into a pervert. Naughty Marv, indeed.

* * *

The DC was going a lot better than he thought it would. No one had been booted yet and he was really hoping no one would have to be. Students were moving up in the levels at an even pace. No one, not even the Slytherins, slouched in their work.

Marvolo was also being very mean and not in the evil way. More in the - I'm-taunting-you-and-you-know-it - sort of way. It was unfair. And he had the audacity to leave Harry hanging when he would start a lovely snog and end it abruptly. Like, what the bloody hell?!

Said actions demanded retribution, which meant no snogging at all, as Harry decided that teases didn't even deserve the chance to tease in the first place.

That little tif lasted a whole two days. Harry gave in the next Hogsmeade weekend when Marv politely asked for a kiss. And the teen attacked him viciously, pulled away by Snape a few moments later. Snape was like a guard dog of his virtue.

And the Yule was quickly approaching. Marv's version of the Yule Ball, also allowed students to go home, but return with their families on the night of the ball. Needless to say, the ball would become tradition.

They danced once again. Harry was swept around the dance floor easily, Marv taking the lead. Harry did dance with Mione a few times, but she was the only other person who had the pleasure. And Marv really didn't like the thought of him dancing with other men. He didn't really mind.

* * *

Yule went by easily.

Marv gave him a Two-way Mirror for Yule and it could only be used by them, because the pass-code was in Parseltongue. Clever.

Marvolo loved his Parsel tome. Something he didn't own yet.

Gifting Snape with his potion vials was great. Giving him anything in general was fantastic. Like the excitement was palpable.

And predictably, the man sputtered an berated him for wasting money on an old, washed out, snarky man. When he could have used the funds for something else. Harry waved his concern off.

The greatest gift Harry managed to give, was given to Hagrid. The teen had gotten his hands on the half-giant's pink umbrella. From there, he managed to travel to Diagon secretly and get Ollivander to remove the pieces of Hagrid's old and broken wand and have it reconfigured. He'd gotten permission from Madam Bones before getting it done.

It had occurred to him during class one day, that Hagrid was unjustly punished and never received an apology. Madam Bones quickly agreed to his request and once Hagrid's wand was returned to normal, it would be registered at the Ministry and given back to him.

With a lot of his own magic, Harry managed to assist Ollivander in recreating the wand. Most assumed that fixing a wand after it was broken, was impossible. But it wasn't. It just took a lot of magic that many didn't possess. And it was draining, time consuming, and sometimes deadly, but totally worth it in Hagrid's case.

On the morning of 'Christmas', Harry marched down to Hagrid's hut and handed his first friend, his wand. The half-giant teared up immediately when sparks erupted from the tip.

Harry had never been so happy to give someone something in his entire life. Not even when he lavished Snape with gifts. The reactions were always great, but he didn't feel as complete when giving the gifts. Hagrid's joy though, was enough to lift his spirits. And Marvolo agreed to allow him to study in private for his O.W.L.s and Harry was proud of Marv's turn around regarding Hagrid.

All in all, with everything considered, it was a good holiday.

* * *

And Marv's birthday came. And they managed to go somewhere nice. Not only magical world, but muggle world as well. New York City - like they had done in the summer - only this time, Harry was in charge.

A long night of gallivanting and people giggling because of their 'foreign accents'.

Of course the two stopped in Sexu Alley for some - a lot of - cake and Harry wanted to play a joke on Snape, so he bought one of the potions Marvolo said he had sold to Potion Commotion and handed it to the man later that evening.

Snape's reactions, was one of the greatest things ever! The store always transferred every potion into a fancier - and considerably more provocative - vial with special designs. Harry proudly set the object on his Defense professor's desk and watched as the man took in the design, before his face turned red quickly.

And then they bothered him all through the evening with comments and taunts about it all. Probably one of the best nights in his young life.

When bedtime came upon him. Harry was escorted to Gryffindor Tower and bade a good evening. Not like that did much, since he didn't actually go to bed. Instead, he had much to think about, after some revelations of the day.

Where in Hogwarts, could he go without a chance of being heard? The Come and Go Room.

Harry entered the Room of Requirement a few moments later. He needed to think. To think about him and Marv and how much further the relationship had gone in the last four months. Snogging was a pretty regular thing between them and Harry had no problem with Marvolo touching, though the man didn't know that yet.

Was he really, willing to go all the way? Was Marv worth it? Especially after everything?

He sighed and mumbled, "I wish there was someone I could talk to about this."

And then there was a green light in the center of the room, and a man appeared, out of literally nothing! Thin bloody air!

Harry stared at the person standing before him, wondering just who the bloody hell they were and why they were there. And more importantly, how they got there.

The man was young, relatively, though possibly older than Harry. His hair was also black but incredibly long, reaching down to his hips. It was pulled back into a low ponytail. His skin was pale and his eyes were the same shade as Harry's. They were almost the same height. Unlike Harry, who was wearing his uniform, the other was dressed in wizard's robes that were black and emerald green.

"Who are you?" the teen asked the stranger.

The man looked around slightly, before giving Harry a look over. Much like Harry had done to him.

"First of all, why am I here? This feels like the Room of Requirement."

"It is."

A nod and then a plush wing-back appeared and the man took a seat, folding his legs easily.

"Well, can you please explain why I'm here?"

Harry gaped for a second, before making a hybrid sort of noise. "I don't know. I came in here to think, because I'm having 'romance issues'. Next thing I know, I'm wishing that the room could give me an answer and then you show up. Who are you?"

The man didn't answer his inquiry and just nodded. "I think I was brought here to help you, since I was seriously baking a cake and suddenly I wasn't. Well then, what is your romantic malfunction?"

" _Who are you?!"_

The man straightened and said, "Lord Harrison Jamison Evans Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw. Magical Descendant of Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. And  _you_ are?"

Harry recoiled violently, tripping over his own feet and falling back. He landed with a thud.

"Are you okay?"

Harry just laid there, wondering how the man could possibly think that he was Harry Potter. And why did he have all those extra names?

"Hun, are you okay?"

His face scrunched. Who called people 'hun'?

"Uh, sir…..I think you may be confused," Harry said as he sat up slowly.

Harrison hummed, "How?"

Once Harry finally got back to his feet and he didn't feel like he was about to teeter again, he answered. "Because you can't be Harry Potter."

"And why is that?" the man's eyes narrowed.

"Because  _I'm_  Harry Potter."

Avada green eyes locked onto his own and Harrison stood suddenly, his wand appearing.

Harry's own wand was out instantly and he had it trained on the stranger.

"I'm going to give you a chance to tell me who you truly are. I suggest you don't lie," Harrison threatened.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Harry challenged, feeling braver that he should have been.

Harrison smirked and suddenly, his form was shifting. Harry briefly thought that he was turning into his Animagus form. That was, until he saw what the man had turned into. A snake. A big snake with like twenty heads.  _Hydra_.

Harry back up a bit as he took in the size of the creature. Fifty feet - no - sixty? It was bigger than the Basilisk had been. Well damn.

" _ **Bloody hell,**_ " he hissed instinctively.

The heads gathered together until only one head was left and even being only one, it still towered over him.

" _ **You sssspeak,**_ " the Hydra stated.

" _ **Yeah, alwayssss have been able to.**_ "

" _ **Your name, boy!**_ "

Harry flinched and stepped back a bit, switching back to English accidentally. "Hadrian James Potter. Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, Lord of the Noble House of Donovan. Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Heir to the Most Ancient House of Peverell."

The Hydra's tongue peaked out and with a great nod of its head, it shifted until Harrison remained, looking unruffled. "You spoke the truth."

"I should  _think_ so," the teen snarked.

"Watch your mouth, young man."

Harry sneered, "So you turn into a great bloody snake, so what? Being a Hydra doesn't automatically mean I have to respect you. And just because you are older than me, doesn't mean you deserve my respect. Respect is  _earned_ , not  _given_. I'll speak however the bloody hell I want,  _do not_  tell me what to do!"

The temperature dropped instantly, making his breath easily visible. And the fact that his aura was surrounding his form and his arms were already starting to light on purple fire, he could tell he had become angry quite quickly. His magic was lashing out.

Harrison's eyes went wide and he nodded slowly, "Point taken. My apologies but I have children and when they take that tone of voice with me, I am quick to snap them out of it. I sometimes forget what it was like being your age."

The flames died down a little, but not all the way. If anything, the room got even colder.

Harrison raised his hands slowly, "Calm down. How about you tell me what time and year it is, yeah?"

"Somewhere past midnight on 1st January 1997, why?"

Harrison sighed, "Yeah, I was baking a cake for my soulmate and two of my children. It's their birthday today, which is 31 December 2014, where I came from."

Harry gasped, "Impossible. If you are me, how are you a Hydra? I'm not a Hydra. I'm a Basilisk/Phoenix Hybrid!"

Interest sparked in those eyes. "How about we talk this through calmly? No wands?"

Harry scoffed, "I don't even need a wand. I'm best at wandless and I'm pretty sure you are too. Your core and magic are focusing on shielding you in case I decide to attack suddenly."

"You can see magical cores."

"Yes."

"How about we vow not to attack or kill each other while in this room together?"

Harry was skeptical, but nodded anyway, carefully taking the wizard's arm and making the vow. The man in turn, made the same vow. Once they were situated in comfortable chairs, did they begin to truly talk it out. Though Harry was still obviously on edge.

He looked around for a second and decided to try. Pulling out a dagger that he usually kept on hand for defensive purposes, he sliced a small line on his palm and allowed the blood to rise slightly. He raised the hand a little and intoned softly, "Great Lady Mother, heed my plea. Pray tell, who is this man before me?"

A familiar golden light appeared and, much like a muggle hologram from movies, a small version of Mother Hecate appeared in his hand. She smiled.

"Hadrian, I hope you aren't so naive as to believe that this is the only dimension in the universe."

"N-no."

"Good. You  _both_ are Harry Potter, but from completely different dimensions. I worked with this magical room in order to bring you the one who can help you come to grips with your feelings."

"How can he help, my lady?"

"Because his soulmate is the very person you're trying to not fall in love with."

Harry sputtered, "I never said anything about 'love'. Just 'romance'."

She rolled her eyes, "You want to love him, but then you don't. You're confused and Harrison will assist you. Only when everything is made perfectly clear to you, will your association be over with. Make it count."

Her small form dissipated and Harry was left staring at this rapidly healing hand.

A table appeared between he and Harrison, who was already folding his arms atop it.

"This makes it a lot easier to communicate now."

"Yeah."

"Well then, why don't you tell me about your situation and why you need help with Tom."

"Tom? He lets you call him  _Tom_?!"

"Yes?"

"Mine prefers Marvolo."

Harrison's eyes lightened. "To be truthful, the soul piece in my head demands to be called Marvolo, so that I don't mix him up with Tom."

"Wait a tic, you mean you know that you're a Horcrux and you have contact with his soul?"

"Yes. I'm currently the only Horcrux he has left, he absorbed the other ones, except for the diary which I had destroyed. I take it you know about his Horcruxes then?"

Harry nodded. "You existing pretty much makes him immortal, but you would need to be immortal as well, other wise, when you die he'll die to."

"I am immortal. He has my blood form the resurrection ritual and I have his soul. I am a Hydra as well, so that all plays into it. Listen, how about I explain my story for you and then you can explain your own?"

"Okay," Harry answer skeptically.

"I learned I was a wizard while out in the Atlantic ocean running away from my Hogwarts letters. Hagrid gave me my letter. Did this happen to you?"

"Yes."

"Did you do the Sorcerer Stone business and defeat Quirrelmort?"

Harry snorted suddenly at the name. It morphed into a full blown laugh. He nodded.

"Okay. Friends with Ron and Hermione? Locked into a bedroom with a cat flap, bars on the window and multiple bolts on the door? Met Dobby the House Elf? Got rescued by the twins and Ron in a flying Ford Anglia?"

Harry nodded.

"Flew Ford Angila into Whomping Willow when barrier wasn't working? People getting petrified? Hermione being one of them? Hagrid sending you and Ron into the forest to talk to the Acromantula colony? Running for you life because Aragog decided his kids could eat you?"

More nodding.

"Still on the same track? Good. Ginny going into the Chamber of Secrets? Lockhart being a pathetic liar? Putting all of Hermione's clues together and forcing Lockhart to go first? Yeah that was great. Getting separated from Ron? Going on alone? Seeing Riddle and Ginny? Fighting the Basilisk? Getting stabbed with a fang? Using the fang to destroy the diary? Fawkes crying on the wound? Still going strong then. Uh…. running away from the Dursleys next summer because Marge and her big mouth and seeing a Grim by the bus stop? Sort of? Oh, did things go different from on?"

Harry nodded again.

"Okay then, I'll just explain what happened without asking questions.

So, Marge came over and I left after blowing her up like a balloon. Rode the Knight Bus after seeing the Grim which was Sirius. Met the Minister. Saw the Weasley's at the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Weasley warned me about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban. Going to Hogwarts and being assaulted by Dementors all damn year. Learning that my boggart was a Dementor and learning the Patronus Charm with Remus Lupin. My Patronus is a Stag like dad's was. Learning that Sirius was my godfather and swearing to kill him for betraying my parents. Meeting Sirius in person after his several failed attempts to get into the tower. Lupin appearing as well in the Shrieking Shack. Then me knocking Snape out when he appeared. Sirius and Remus reversed the transfigured Peter who was Scabbers and I told them to not kill him so that Sirius could be freed. Remus didn't take his potion and transformed, Peter got away. I nearly died in the midst of saving Sirius from Dementors. Wake up in the Hospital Wing later and go back in time with Mione to stop Buckbeak from dying and Sirius from being imprisoned once more. The year ended then. What was your year like? Give it all at once."

Harry's mind reeled at how close their stories were to being similar and yet though they diverged.

"Uh...I refused to let the Dursleys order me around and began staying outside until very late. On my way home a few days before my birthday, a man dragged me into a dark alley and tried to rape me. I reacted badly of course and he died suddenly. I didn't find out how until later though. The next morning I was on literal fire. Purple/black fire. I passed out and when I awoke, I looked healthy. Silky hair, bright eyes, no longer sallow or gaunt. Things got stranger. After blowing Marge up, seeing the Grim, leaving for the Leaky Cauldron, and meeting the Minister, I went to Gringotts. Then to Ollivanders when a spell I was asked to perform, had my wand burn in my hand.

My wand was reconfigured and went from 11" Holly and Phoenix Feather to 13 ½ inches, Yew, Phoenix Feather and Basilisk Fang core bonded with my Blood. Ollivander told me that the Basilisk Venom and the Phoenix Tears were changing me and they  _did_. After meeting Mione and Ron, I went shopping with Moine and cut myself on a stray nail. The blood was green and  _ate through the chair_ , the floor and the stone beneath the floor below. Mione explained the situation with the man and told me why it wasn't good. I was accosted by a Dementor on the train. The school year started. I learned that I could use the purple/black fire to teleport myself.

Hermione, Ron, and I deduced that Sirius Black was an Animagus. A black dog to be exact and decided to start learning how to become Animagi ourselves. Ironically, I'm a Dark Phoenix. My boggart was the rapist, until I finally got over it with Mione's help. Then it became a Dementor.

I became twitchy soon after, because I kept destroying things every time I got a cut. The fire traveling was weird and I learned how I killed the rapist. I got the Basilisk's deadly gaze and yet ironically coupled with it, I have healing Phoenix Tears.

Snape noticed my issues.  _No one else did._  He cornered me after subbing for Lupin on his first moon. I told him everything that happened and he dedicated his free time to helping train me so that my 'foolish Gryffindor emotions don't slaughter the other dunderheads who consider themselves students'. He's been training me every since and kept my secrets. He became my favorite professor.

Remus taught me the Patronus Charm and mine is a Basilisk. I saved Buckbeak because Malfoy senior got the hearing moved up. I met the Grim outside by the lake and since I had already known that Pettigrew was alive and that Sirius was my godfather, I asked questions and used muggle children's blocks to get answers. We then worked together with Crookshanks and cornered Peter in the Great Hall at dinner. Snape had given me the spell to reveal an Animagus and I used it. Then I paid Snape for Veritaserum and questioned Peter in front of everyone, even the head of the DMLE who arrived out of nowhere.

Sirius revealed himself in order to get a trial. Peter got Kissed, Sirius was freed and put into St. Mungo's for testing. Dumblefuck was revealed to be the caster of the Fidelius for my parents and had known all along that Sirius was innocent. I hated him from then on. Fudge was removed from his position as Minister and Madam Bones took his position. Kingsley Shacklebolt became head of the DMLE. At the end of the year, I moved into 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus, who are now married."

Harrison was gaping and nodding slowly. "You're year was so much different than mine."

Harry nodded with a small shrug.

Harrison sighed. "I started dreaming about Voldemort, though I just thought they were random nightmares. I paid no attention to them.

I went with the Weasleys to the Quidditch World Cup. A Death Eater attack followed. Triwizard Tournament. I was the 4th Champion and under age. I was hated by the entire school and made fun of. Ron abandoned me and Hermione wouldn't keep in touch so that Ron wouldn't be angry at her for picking sides. When I nearly died against a dragon in the first task, suddenly everyone saw the light again and I was number one.

I went with Parvati Patil to the Yule Ball and Ron and Hermione had a row at the end of the evening because she went with Krum. Found out from Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts champion, that I would need to take a bath with my egg, in return for telling him about dragons which Hagrid had showed me. Went into the lake and got Ron out since he was my hostage. I was last but was awarded second place because I rescued Fleur's little sister. More time passed. I saw the trial of Igor Karkaroff in Dumbledore's Pensieve. Ended up loaning the Marauder's Map to Barty, who was disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, though no one knew it.

Did the maze and was Portkeyed away to Little Hangleton with Cedric Diggory. I had suggested that we grab the cup together. He was killed by Wormtail. A ritual took place and Voldemort got a body back by using my blood. He looked like a nasty snake and he proceeded to demand a duel from me after  _Crucio_ ing me.

Our wands connected in Priori Incantatem and mum and dad and Cedric's spirits appeared and rushed him, giving me a chance to take Cedric's body and portkey back to Hogwarts. The fake Moody was discovered and Fudge refused to believe me and told the world that I was a liar. I won the tournament but gave the money to Fred and George in the end."

Harrison looked at him, as if waiting for something important.

Harry whistled, "I feel bad for you. My fourth year was fine. I got a snake on my birthday. She's a Belladonna, which comes from a Basilisk.  _Here_ , Basilisks cannot mate and only lay one egg in their lifetimes. Isabella's specie of snake, cannot mate or lay eggs and they are eternal, like Phoenixes. They are rare.

_I_  had the good sense to take notes after every Voldemort dream, because the death of the witch he killed in my dream, appeared in the paper the next morning. I completed my Animagus transformation. I met Viktor at the Quidditch World Cup when we went with the Weasleys, and played with him and the Bulgarian Team, though at the time I didn't know it. They gave me a signed broom. The DEs attacked. We went to school. I was the Hogwart's Champion, after the Ministry lowered the age requirement to 14 with a guardian's permission. Sirius had sent permission but I never got his letter about it so I was angry when my name appeared.

My lessons with Snape continued. I used my Patronus to keep the Dementors in the first task away and just summoned my egg. No Acromantulas, Horntail or anything else for me to deal with. Snape sent me a vial of Gillyweed for Yule. Salazantrix, one of the many portraits of Slytherin's family lying about the castle, translated the egg for me. Myrtle helped me to the mer-village to save Isabella from the lake. Dumbles cheated in the 2nd task though. He put muggle items at the bottom of the lake that were supposed to be used in freeing our hostage.

I was still having dreams and with their help, I deduced that Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr.. Winky, who I had bonded with at the Cup, explained everything to me. Dobby also revealed to being bonded to me. I got Hermione off her S.P.E.W. idea and moved her on to fighting for the rights of magical creatures. Viktor asked to court me, I said 'yes'.

Third task whisked me away to the graveyard and Mother Hecate used the ritual to return all of Marvolo's Horcruxes. She forcibly ripped the one wrapped around my core, out of my body. As a hybrid of two powerful creatures, one being immortal, I am immortal and Marvolo using the blood in the ritual, made  _him_ immortal. Lady Mother said that people can't have two ways of being immortal, so she gave him his remaining soul pieces back. After making him vow not to attack muggleborns and muggles without due cause, we vowed not to kill each other. She departed and then he asked to court me and I agreed for the sake of knowledge. I won the TWT, gave the money to the twins because I planned it out from early on in the year after talking to them. Kept in touch with Marvolo and Viktor via letters over the summer."

"Okay I'm jealous. Your life sounds pretty bloody awesome. Mine is so dull compared to yours and the adventure you seem to live."

Harry shrugged, "It's just what happened for me."

Harrison flopped over the desk. "My fifth year sucked, what about yours?"

"For me it was relatively fine. The summer before was good too."

"Not fair," Harrison grumbled. "Dudley and I were attacked by Dementors under order of Dolores Jane Umbitch."

"I call her that too!" Harry smiled, laughing at the memory of how affronted Hermione had been when she heard him call her that.

"She makes it easy. I used the Patronus to protect us and Mrs. Figg saw it. She was the witness at my trial. Fudge tried to expel me, but Dumbledore intervened, for his own reasons of course. Anyway, Fudge even changed the date of the trial in order to try to get me thrown in Azkaban, but Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry right on time, no matter what Fudge did. I won the trial and wasn't expelled.

Umbitch was appointed by Fudge to be High Inquisitor and all throughout the school year, she created ridiculous rules and turned the school into a penitentiary. Because she was a terrible DADA professor, Hermione proposed that we start the D.A. which was once named Dumbledore's Army, back when I liked the man. I was the leader.

Umbitch made it her duty to 'punish' me for insisting that Voldemort returned and she used a Blood Quill on me constantly. I have it on my hand."

Harrison held out his left hand, so that Harry could clearly see the words, 'I must not tell lies' carved deep into the flesh. He winced, knowing that deepness such as that meant repeated use.

"Once Umbitch managed to take over as Headmistress, she began using them on all the students. Her Inquisitorial Squad, consisting of Slytherins only, began ruining people's lives. During this time, Voldemort began messing with my mind, showing me visions and painful dreams of torture.

Dumbledore had Snape teach me Occlumency and I have no proclivity for it. I suck.

Voldemort managed to convince me that Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries and that he was being tortured. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and I all went to the Ministry. It was a trap and I broke the prophecy that I had been lured there to steal. The Order of the Phoenix appeared to fight off the DEs and Bellatrix Lestrange hit Sirius with a stunner which knocked him into the Veil. Remus stopped me before I could follow him inside, because I would have died upon contact. I went after Bellatrix and used the Cruciatus on her, before confronting Voldemort who appeared and tried to take over my mind. Dumbledore then showed up and together we got Voldemort to withdraw, especially when the Minister showed up in the atrium and saw that Voldemort was indeed alive.

Umbitch had been carried off by Centaurs after opening her mouth the wrong time. I found out later that she was rescued and given no punishment for what she had done. Anyway, that was my fifth year in a nutshell."

"Your life sucks."

It was bold. It was bland. And yet it described the entire conversation about Harrison's life in school up until the end of fifth year, perfectly.

The older wizard chuckled dryly. "I guess. What about your fifth year?"

"Well, it starts in the summer. Marvolo and I were writing letters and Viktor and I did the same. Marvolo took me on a date to Sexu Alley, the only place in the magical world that caters completely to the homosexual community. He turned out to be a lot more fun to be around than once assumed.

Viktor took me to the Magical Olympics on my birthday. School started and I just knew from the beginning that Umbitch was bad and I resolved to make her life hell until she quit. The twins joined in. Her rules were ridiculous.

As the year progressed, I noticed many students walking around with their left hands wrapped. Luna being the first I saw. After some spying, heavy pranking and the twins getting detention and then coming to me about it, I learned why. Marvolo had sent me a charmed notebook, much like the diary Horcrux, for us to write to each other easier. Our owls don't get along. He told me to meet him outside the school gates.

We went to the Ministry and filed a complaint to the Head of the DMLE. Umbitch was apprehended later that evening and Marvolo and I went about reassigning professors. Snape became the DADA professor, Marvolo took on Potions and the position of Deputy Headmaster, Divination became an extra curricular course, Binns was exorcised and Remus was made the History of Magic professor with Sirius tagging along as an unpaid assistant. Umbitch's rules were tossed.

My year was pretty damn good up until then.

But then a few days from Yule, Viktor sent me a letter breaking off our courtship because an old friend and her family reminded him of an unbreakable vow he made years ago. To marry her before their eighteenth Yule. After some moping, Marvolo and Snape worked out my issues and I took Marvolo to the wedding. Viktor spoke with us briefly to explain the whole story and Marvolo surprisingly offered to kill the girl and her family.

We declined and worked everything out. Marvolo gave someone a hint though and Vanya and her brother were murdered a few months later.

That was when it all went downhill."

Harry broke off, eyes suddenly becoming wet. He hated thinking about it, but the story had to be told.

"It was during the middle of May, that it all came into light. Why I was feeling sick all the time. The random pain. The forgetting everything. The fact that I was eating enough for three people when I usually ate so little. I got hit with a spell in DADA after missing a chance to put up a shield, because I was suddenly in too much pain.

Snape and Mione rushed me to the Hospital Wing where it was revealed that I was pregnant. The father wasn't Marvolo."

Harrison understood why Harry was so sad suddenly. It was obvious with how he reacted really.

"My daughter didn't make it and Snape had to do the operation when Pomfrey fainted from the revelation of who the other parent was. Dumbledore."

Hydra Harry began to hiss, his Parseltongue coming out in a garbled mess.

Harry calmly waited for him to finish the very detailed tirade.

"You know he fucked me over too!

Neglected to inform me of the prophecy until it was too late. Let Sirius suffer for so damn long! Did not inform me that Potter was an Ancient and Noble House nor that Sirius had named me his heir. Or that I was far richer beyond just my Trust Vault. Did not inform me of my lordships. Dosed both Tom and I with compulsions over our years at Hogwarts. Faked the prophecy in order to hide from the  _real one_  stating that Tom and I would together bring the revolution of the world and defeat him. He was even aiming to wipe out the muggles! And then even in  _your_ dimension he's a fucking arsehole as well! Is he dead?!"

Harry nodded, "Marvolo, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Kreacher and I all tortured him. When I fell into the 'Black Madness', Marvolo took me away and helped me regain myself by putting me into a magical stasis. Snape did the honors for Dumbles."

Harrison nodded as he paced. He was doing breathing exercises, from what Harry would see.

"That's good. It sounds like your man cares for you. That's very good."

Harry huffed, "You sound like mum did."

"Pardon?" Harrison asked as he sat down once more, though more rigid than he did previously.

"Marvolo put me into a magical coma after the whole 'Black Madness' incident and inside my mind, I met mum, dad, and my daughter, whom I had named Annalise Belissa Potter-Black. I had seen her on the Black and Potter tapestries, but it was nice to actually see her in person."

Harry waved his wand of elder and the image of Anna appeared, floating above it.

"Marv buried her under the Whomping Willow for me, when I wasn't allowed to leave the Hospital Wing after the whole ordeal. He was very supportive and didn't take his anger out on me. Mum, dad, and Anna all encouraged me to take my relationship with Marv, further, and I have, a little bit. We finally began snogging after two years."

Harrison smirked, "Well, if our men are anything alike, I can tell you now that Tom Marvolo Riddle knows his way around a bedroom. The shagging will be fantastic, I assure you."

Harry flushed. "Thanks. I'm trying not to think so far ahead, because of experiences with intimacy not going too well."

Harrison's head tilted, "Are you scared about the sex, or something else entirely. Didn't he not apologize for killing mum and dad? Tom apologized to me, even though we found out the prophecy was a fake."

"WHAT?!"

The man nodded. "Yes! So I woke up after my sixteenth birthday, in a forest and I met a little snake who told me that I'm the king of serpents. I then met Tom's familiar, Nagini. She led us to Slytherin Manor and I stayed with Tom for the rest of the summer, until I staged a kidnapping for myself and left. He infiltrated Hogwarts as the DADA professor and the soul piece in my head, Marvolo, kept urging me to flirt with him. We discovered the Founder's Room and met our ancestors. Found out that we were soulmates. Things get naughty. The prophecy was a fake in place of another. More naughtiness. Dumbledore was thrown into Azkaban but broke out with Umbridge and attacked Hogsmeade while the students were shopping. The combined efforts of Tom, Snape, McGonagall, and I, took them down. I was injured and revealed to be pregnant and I had to explain why I hadn't told Tom that I was the huge snake living with him in the summer. Life went on and I have sixteen children as of now. Currently pregnant with another two."

Harry's face scrunched up in thought. "Is it like, painful to have children?"

The older wizard leaned back and shrugged. "In my dimension, the penis disappears and is magically replaced with a uterus in order to birth the children. Once the delivery is finished and all excess substances are removed from the body, the magic will work once again to put you back to normal. I don't know about this dimension, but there should be potions that will completely numb you to pain. I used them. Be warned for odd cravings though."

"Well then, I'll think more of that when that hurdle comes. As for apologizing, he didn't apologize for that, because he was fighting for what he believed in. He was correct when he told me that it wasn't his fault I was stuck with Vernon and Petunia. That was all Dumbledore and he was correct. He apologized for the pain I've gone through but he refuses to apologize for fighting for what he thought was right. Of course he was mostly right, but Salazar's portrait put him in his place about the muggles and muggleborns thing.

I'm not sad about that and neither were mum or dad. It's more of the whole him being the Dark Lord thing and trust issues that I have after being nearly raped and then being raped and miscarrying. I'm not like other teens, I don't think about sex all the time and until Marvolo kissed me on Samhain, I hadn't really  _wanted_ sex. I'm not so sure still, but…" he trailed off with a sigh.

This whole relationship business was completely ridiculous! Did other couples go through this sort of shite? Did they constantly worry about intimacy and trusting each other? Was that normal behavior in romance?

Harry officially found it all annoying.

He looked at Harrison expectantly. Hopefully, the other him would have some good advice. Shed some helpful light on the whole situation.

Harrison cleared his throat and wrinkled his nose a bit.

"Well, to be straight up honest with you, my Tom had done some pretty terrible things to me, even under the influence of the worst compulsions imaginable because of Dumbledore. He was the main reason of the deaths of all of my family and he invaded my mind repeatedly. It was painful. He tortured me severely and even though I love him dearly, sometimes I feel bitter about those things, even though he can't be truly blamed.

I will never just 'get over it'. No one would. But I love him despite it all. I loved him before finding out that the prophecy was a fake. Your Marvolo hasn't done anything to you except for mum and dad and the Sorcerer's Stone incident. That's it. You have much less to distrust him for.

Are you so sure you cannot trust the man who respects your demands for personal space, who  _offers_ to kill your former boyfriend's wife? I know how those vows work. I know what would have happened. And then gets her killed anyway, just because he can? Who waits for you to make a move and was with you through all the pain of your miscarriage? Can you really say you don't trust him? Even when you wear him around your neck every day?"

Harry flushed instantly and reached up to grasp the Slytherin Locket. He hadn't even known that it slipped from beneath his shirt. And Harrison was giving him a knowing look.

Harry had to think about it all, because the older wizard made a rather good point. Marvolo had been there through it all and was surprisingly easy to get along with. Harry had trusted him with his well being very easily and all he needed, was to trust the man with what? His  _heart_? Was that what love and romance was like?

Marvolo had been there. For Annalise, for him. Even helped him through the Black Madness. He didn't mock Harry for his choices or laugh at his lack of knowledge in certain things. Thanks to the combined efforts of Snape, Remus, and Marvolo, he was a lot smarter now. Not Hermione level, but close enough.

Yes, Marvolo also helped him with his studying and work. He was supportive of Harry's decisions regarding Dumbledore and didn't berate him for getting his own revenge. He was disappointed when Harry allowed himself to be overcome by the Black Madness and said that he cared. He even told Padfoot, Moony and Snape that he was much more serious than they thought he was.

And then when Harry awoke from his magic induced coma, Marvolo was there. He said he had been worried. He let Harry call him nicknames that he hated. And to add onto it all, his parents and daughter all agreed with his choice.

He sighed, knowing that Harrison was right.

"I-I guess you have a point. Just because I trust him, doesn't mean we have to start shagging, right?" he asked. He really wasn't ready for sex yet. Though the snogging was really good.

Harrison was already shaking his head. "Not at all. If he respects and cares for you and loves you the way you love him, he can wait until you are ready."

Harry sputtered instantly, "I'm  _not_ in love with him!"

And the look Harrison sent him spoke volumes upon volumes. " _Really_?"

Harry flushed.

"Uh… well…" he fidgeted in his seat. "I really like him a lot, but I've never been in love before and I don't know!"

Truth. He'd been infatuated to a certain point, but how did one discern whether they were in love or not?

The smirk that came over the other's face, was enough to make him shiver. And he most certainly did not squeak! Nope, not at all!

"Well then, do you want to kiss him all the time? Are you thinking of what he'll look like when he's naked? Do you find yourself thinking of him at the most random of moments? Do you have trouble choosing what your favorite thing about him is? Do you love his voice and how he looks at you? Do you want to hide him away from others so no one can see him but you? Do you want to monopolize his attention? Possibly have his warm, hard frame pinning you to some nearby surface?"

The teen was reduced to a blushing mess. Yes, he had been thinking about all of those things, though admitting it - even to himself - was so embarrassing! There was nothing wrong with being curious about the size of Marvolo's… yeah, so, nothing wrong at all.

And he hated it when people flirted with him, especially since he was  _courting Harry_!

"I'll let you infer what you wish," the older wizard smiled 'sweetly' as he folded his hand neatly on the table.

Harry was going to ask something, but the door to the room opened and in strolled Marvolo, like he owned the place. Well technically, he had control of the place since he was Headmaster. Was that like owning?

Marvolo was very predatory as he sauntered into the room. His eyes turned crimson as he noticed the foreign presence that had been in there, alone with Harry.

"Hadrian, you do know that you should be in bed, correct?" he asked, voice incredibly smooth. It made Harry shiver as he imagined what else Marv could use that voice for. He flushed at the thought.

Harry only barely caught the wink Harrison sent toward Marv. Marvolo obviously did not appreciate the action.

He stepped up behind Harry, pulling him to his feet as he wrapped his arms around him protectively, from behind. Harry sighed as Marvolo asserted dominance and position.

He didn't get the chance to chastise Marv, because a bright green light erupted from the center of the room, nearly blinding him. Marvolo's arms tightened extremely and he felt the older man tense, preparing for an attack of some sort. It never came.

Out from the green, stepped a near identical version of Marvolo, but with green eyes, instead of burning crimson.

Harrison jumped up from his heat and charged the Marv look alike, wrapping his arms around the man.

"Tom!"

'Tom' stared at Harrison closely, eyes lingering on his stomach. Right, he was expecting some more children.

"You are well, love?"

Merlin he was really similar to Marv with that voice. And then Harry sort of flashed back to Harrison telling him that his Tom was very good at sex and he flushed again. Bloody straying mind.

Harrison smiled at his husband and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was apparently called across dimensions in order to lend myself some assistance."

Harry had to smirk at that. Of course he had to word it in such a way. Make the man even more curious.

And then Marv's arms tightened even more and suddenly, he and Harry were on the receiving end of a very dark glare. The bloody hell was his problem?

Harry sighed. Apparently, no matter what dimension he was from, Marvolo was a pain in the arse. He blushed when his mind wandered to other things…  _again_!

Harrison waved at him then, smiling. "I'll have to go now. Think about what I said. Think really hard, okay? Things will work out, if you truly want them to."

Of bloody course he wanted things to work out! He hated being so ruddy confused all the damn time!

"I think I understand it all now anyway. Thank you."

Sensing that Harrison and his Tom were about to leave, Harry turned and clutched Marv's hand. "Come on Slitherperv, let's go."

Marvolo allowed Harry to pull him toward the door, even as he left the other two a hard glare before turning to Harry and asking, "Why do you persist in calling me such discomfitting terms?"

"Because it annoys you and makes me laugh," the teen answered as they closed the door.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Marvolo asked once the door disappeared.

Harry's brow quirked, "Resorting to foul language, Marv?  _Bad boy_."

They stared at each other for several moments, until Harry groaned and gave in. "Fine. He appeared out of nowhere when I was wishing aloud that I had someone to help me with something very important. He was me, from another dimension. Lady Mother confirmed it. So Harrison and I swapped stories, since he was married to his dimension's version of you. We talked for hours and I feel a lot better now. That's all you need to know."

Harry turned and strode down the hall, Marvolo trailing after.

"You really expect me to believe that those two, were us from another dimension?"

"You don't have to believe a damn thing. That's all your decision. Since he was there to help  _me_ and not  _you_ , your opinion doesn't matter one bit," Harry snapped, glaring at the man.

Marvolo stopped suddenly, even as Harry gave Jocasta the password. He heard footsteps and rolled his eyes.

"Does Snape know that you are currently breaking the courting rule regarding courting between a member of the school staff and a student, by being here? Since your presence isn't required nor being useful, you can go now."

He winced internally, worried that he was being too harsh. But then he thought about the patronizing tone the man had used with him and felt worry no more.

"Hadrian, I apologize. I wasn't trying to be rude, it's just something that is very difficult to believe."

"Why? We can time travel to certain levels and distances, why can't people cross dimensions with assistance from Lady Mother?"

"Well you didn't say  _she_  brought him to you, just that she verified his existence!" Marvolo huffed, giving him a look that pretty much said 'you're impossible'.

"Oh," Harry answered lamely, flushing a most likely morbid shade of pink. He'd overreacted.

And then Marvolo was giving him that smirk. Prat.

"Little lord," he purred, stepping into Harry's space. "You became so defensive and fiery. It was… enchanting."

"Shove it, Marv."

And then the man pulled him into a nice, warm embrace, rocking their bodies from side to side. "If this is some sort of ploy to get a kiss you could just ask, or - I don't know - kiss me already."

He was being very forward and it obviously shocked Marvolo a lot, because he pulled away to stare at him for a full minute. A minute they could have spent, snogging.

He sighed, "Kiss me dammit!"

"Yes, my little lord," the man smiled.

And then they were snogging, like, the heavy snogging kind of snogging.

Just as Marvolo was about to lay him down on the Common Room sofa, someone tall and dark entered through the portrait hole and yanked Marvolo away from Harry.

The teen gasped at seeing Snape, who was scowling at them.

"Honestly my lord, do you really presume that I would be so laden down with tomes and scrolls that I would have no perception of your hastened departure or your suspicious behaviour all evening?"

Marvolo was glaring at his minion. "Severus, may I remind you who is the lord here?"

"And may I remind you that I was appointed to watch over you both lest you deflower the child? Pomfrey does routine checkups to make sure you haven't touched him in such a way and you must remain on your toes, my lord. Some things cannot be removed, even with magic."

Harry pouted and Marvolo extricated himself from Snape's grip.

"I wouldn't deflower him, Severus. Thoroughly ravage to the point before deflowering,  _maybe_."

"Definitely not. He is inexperienced and needs to be in his right mind and the right age before you continue on that course."

"Severus, you are such a damper."

"I live to be one," the snarky man said stiffly.

Harry couldn't help but grin. Snape was hilarious and Marvolo's forlorn expression was priceless. He wished he had a camera!

"Oh, alright, Severus! Little lord, I shall see you on the morrow."

He swept from the room, doing a remarkable impression of Snape with his billowing robes and all.

The dour professor turned to him and held up his index finger and shook his head. "Potter, please attempt to make notable use of the brain that is hiding somewhere within that thing you call a head. Also, some logic would be appreciated and do refrain from making my life any more difficult than it already is."

"Yes, thank you, professor."

"Hn."

The man turned and left, nose up in the air as he went.

**A/N: Another chapter is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**See ya!**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

 

**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? THEY SNOGGED!
> 
> Check out my other stories.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr!


	31. Splitting Up, Stepping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Eaters in this chapter.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**Check me out on Tumblr. Link is below at the bottom. I follow back. Be warned, I have a lot of Harry Potter and Sherlock on my blog.**

* * *

January ninth was a special day. Snape's birthday and with some assistance and mailing the twins, Harry managed to concoct a little surprise for the man.

During breakfast, at precisely eight in the morning, a brown barn owl flew in from the rafters and dropped something over the top of the dour man's head. It exploded a few feet above it, in multiple green and silver sparks that spelled out the words 'Happy Birthday, Professor Snape!'. From the little explosion, fell an envelope that explained that he had the day free to do whatever and that Harry would be teaching all of his classes for the day.

The man's eyes narrowed and he turned to fix Harry with a suspicious glare. The teen smiled reassuringly. Or at least, he hoped it looked reassuring.

With a stiff nod, the man scowled and swept out the side door.

The first class was a terror. Calming Draught was needed. Fifth years thinking that because he was only a year older than them, they could do whatever they wanted. Not so. As a Prefect, he was able to take points and since he was standing in for a professor, he took them in true Snape fashion. Each House lost more then thirty points.

The second period wasn't as bad. Third years who took instruction better because of their age difference. Also because he was  _Harry Potter_!

Lunch, was when it all hit the proverbial fan.

The post came, just like every day. There was a multiple shipment though. The Daily Prophet was dropping from the ceiling in mass quantities and screams filled the Great Hall in varying levels of horror.

Harry caught his own roll and unfolded it quickly, seeing a picture he wasn't sure he'd ever see again. He looked up to the Head Table to see Moony and Padfoot with their jaws dropped. Marvolo looked irate and all the other professors looked terrified.

He looked back down at the photograph of the triangular building surrounded by stormy weather and large waves of water. In the air above it were several black figures he knew very well to be Dementors.

**MASS BREAKOUT IN AZKABAN!**

**This tragic event occurred late last evening while most of the wizarding world was sound asleep. Noted Death Eater and You-Know-Who supporter, Bellatrix Lestrange nee` Black - noted for tormenting Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity - somehow managed to slip from her cell and proceeded to wandlessly destroy the surrounding cells of her fellow You-Know-Who supporters before blowing the nearest wall apart.**

**The top five levels of the best warded wizard prison in the magical world have suffered greatly and all those residing four floors below the highest security floor, perished when the floor collapsed atop them in a domino pattern.**

**What does this mean for the wizarding world as a whole? Beware citizens and arm yourselves!**

_**Rita Skeeter.** _

_**The list of casualties are as follows...page 1a.)** _

_**For more on Bellatrix Lestrange nee` Black...page 1b.)** _

_**For more on Frank and Alice Longbottom...page 1c.)** _

Harry frowned at the headline and the photograph.

This could mean many things and none of them were good. He looked up to see the students gathering in clusters and talking really loudly. Hermione was worried. Neville looked ready to vomit.

"Though I like the DC I hope there actually won't be a future need for them to have to apply the dangerous dueling," she finally said.

Ron nodded even as he stuffed some bacon into his mouth.

Luna plopped down beside Harry. "It's terrible, isn't it? What if the Dementors are stationed around the school again?" she asked, making Harry's blood run cold. Not them again!

"I really hope not," he mumbled around his goblet of pumpkin juice. The last thing he needed was to be attacked repeatedly by Dementors. Those damn things were too interested in him.

The two remaining classes he had that day, were filled with students asking questions about how to fight off Death Eaters. He barely got to teach anything and took a lot of points. Bloody Death Eaters just _had_  to cause an uprising?!

By dinner, the entire school was abreast of the situation. Aurors were conducting raids on the families that had been pardoned in the former war either for being neutral or being 'under the Imperius Curse'. Unfortunately, these families were being searched because there was nowhere for these freed murderers to go except from former comrades. Possibly. Unless they had a safe house somewhere that no one knew of.

Sirius assured him that Bellatrix had been completely stripped of her former title and blackened from the Black Family Tree. He then disowned her officially at Gringotts. She had absolutely no power at any of the Black Family safe houses, cottages, manors, mansions, bungalows, castles, shacks, or villas. Harry was shocked to learn that the Black Family had more then Grimmauld Place in its possession.

Marvolo had removed the Dark Mark from both Snape and Malfoy Sr. and both were completely in the clear as far as still being Death Eaters.

He frowned, the upcoming days would be, tough.

* * *

It was during his patrol later on, that he caught an unexpected student in the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy. The blonde was leaning on the railing and looking down.

"Why the Astronomy Tower?" Harry asked while coming up behind the Slytherin.

Draco jumped a bit but sighed instantly. "A lot has happened," he answered. "Bellatrix Lestrange is my aunt. My mother's sister."

Harry waited silently.

"My mother cares for her very much and last night… last night she and the escaped Death Eaters asked for entrance into Malfoy Manor and my father refused them. Mother was devastated and won't speak with father now. What was he supposed to do though? The Dark Lord is no longer… out to murder everyone. He doesn't need Death Eaters. And my aunt is dangerous."

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure the Aurors will catch up to her and the others soon enough."

Draco turned from the railing, grey/blue eyes wide. "Potter, she was the Dark Lord's favorite and was trained by him  _personally_."

And Harry suddenly knew why Draco looked ready to drop his dinner over the railing. She must have been frightening in her madness if she was taught by Marv.

Well that complicated things.

* * *

"Dobby, Winky, Kreacher!"

Harry watched as the three Elves popped into the space before him. Dobby and Winky appeared together, holding hands, their ears were flapping. Kreacher was a few feet away, looking at them disapprovingly. Kreacher wasn't a fan of outside and public displays of affection.

"Thank you for coming here. I have some important news. Bellatrix Lestrange nee` Black has escaped Azkaban Prison and has freed all of the imprisoned Death Eaters."

Kreacher looked interested while the other two were horrified. All three had served Death Eaters and knew what it was like and the danger involved.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Bellatrix has been removed from the House of Black for sullying the Black name by allowing someone who wasn't even of Black blood, run her life and decisions. Her repeated infractions against the law and outright murder and torture of many innocent people, have led to Lord Black blasting her from the tree. She has been denied entrance to every Black owned shelter, house, manor, and anything that is habitable for humans or creatures."

The Elves nodded, tough Kreacher seemed reluctant.

"Kreacher," Harry addressed the old Elf.

"Yes, Master Gryffindor?"

Kreacher preferred to give him the oldest and most esteemed title he possessed. It apparently made him more worthy in the eyes of Walburga's portrait and him. Harry allowed it. He was given more respect that way and Kreacher wouldn't get yelled at by Sirius.

"Since she still possesses blood of the Black family, would you be able to track her down or not?"

Kreacher nodded slowly.

"Would it take a long while?"

Another slow nod.

"How long would you estimate?"

"Kreacher hasn't been feeling former mistress' magic in a long time. The connection bes weak."

Harry nodded, "Okay then. Please try to find her for me."

The Elf nodded and snapped his fingers, disappearing with a pop.

Dobby and Winky looked up expectantly, waiting for orders.

"I need you both to go to my room and collect the portraits of my grandparents and put them on my fourposter in the Gryffindor Boy's Dorm. Thank you."

Both nodded and popped away.

* * *

" _ **Hadrian, Nagini and I found ssssomething!**_ "

Harry looked down to see Two large serpents slithering their way toward him. Isabella was in front, being much small and capable of faster movement.

" _ **What issss it, Bella?**_ "

" _ **Ever ssssince you and your Mate made it sssso that we could sssswim underwater without holding our breath, we've explored the levelssss of the Chamber of Ssssecretssss. There are three levelssss below the main Chamber and it lookssss like there are doorssss all over.**_ "

Curiosity was a mighty dangerous thing for one Harry Potter. He wanted to see the doors.

" _ **Show me,**_ " he said, making his way toward the second floor.

" _ **Lift!**_ "

And then he had two very large snakes wrapped around his form as he made his way to the girl's bathroom on the second floor.

" _ **Open.**_ "

Using the stairs, Harry made his way through the tunnels and into the main chamber. The snake statues protruded from the water and Slytherin's head rested above the fluid.

Harry looked around and nodded to himself, before raising his hands and waving them toward the water on either side of him. The liquid was covered in flames, regular flames. There was a hissing sound as steam began to rise and fill the room. Harry transfigured his clothes into something lighter so he wouldn't been too hot. A cooling charm settled all matters.

It took longer than expected for the water to be steamed away. Harry walked around, looking very the edges and seeing a long dark drop beneath him.

" _ **Sssstairssss,**_ " he called out.

The floor shook a bit as long planks of stone shot out from the edge of the wall and lead down to the lower levels of the Chamber of Secrets. He took one step at a time, making sure to be careful. They weren't connected to each other, just to the wall, so the gap between steps was dangerous. The stone was slippery under his hand as he held himself upright. It was green tinted and smelled awful. Like sewage after the sewers over flooded in the summer on a hot day.

He grimaced and held on as best as he could.

He came out to the next level down. It looked almost exactly like the upper level, except the serpents had been wet. There were doors. Big, stone, double doors that looked to be covered in seaweed and vines and were also wet.

It was dark. Harry could make out shapes on the statues and realized that they where old fashioned torches. No one had been down there in centuries. Of course they didn't have better fixtures for light!

With a wave of his hand, they where lit with bright orange flames, filling the large room with and orange glow.

The first door was easily cleaned. He sneered at the green again. It was slimy and reminded him of when he would draw pictures in the grease on his aunt's pots and pans when he was washing them. He scribbled his name in the substance and smirked. 'Harry was here'.

" _ **You both should get back,**_ " he warned the snakes, who obligingly slithered down his legs and made their way a safe distance.

Only briefly did he ponder over whether he should have brought Marvolo down with him, before he was hissing for the doors to open.

There was a loud clunking sound. And then something that sounded like a drawbridge from that one movie he'd heard Dudley watching while he was in the other room scrubbing the floor.

The doors parted ways, revealing darkness. " _ **Lightssss.**_ "

And the torches within the room where set aflame and he hesitantly entered, looking around. It looked like Salazar's private office, but was much smaller. And, just like the other's office, there was a large portrait on the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" the man in the portrait asked in a very rude manner.

Harry quirked a brow, "Someone who isn't interested in your mouthy replies. I'll go find another portrait. One that's worth my time."

With that, he turned and left the room, despite the fact that the male was shouting for him to return. The doors shut behind him. He made his way to another set and tried the process a second time.

This time, there was a woman in the portrait and she was much kinder.

"Is this entire chamber filled with libraries and studies?"

The woman stared at him for a woman, her stormy eyes reminded him of Luna a bit, though her hair was long, black, and everywhere.

"Yes. Each of us specialized in a certain branch of magic. I was a Wards Master."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Did you write anything about warding?"

She waved her bejeweled hand toward the bookcase to her left. It was ancient looking and reminded him of the cases in the Black Ancestral Library.

"The tome at the top with the serpent on the cover, is my life's work. My son had it placed in here after I passed on. Will you be using wards some moment in the future?"

Harry nodded as he pulled the book from the shelf and handled it carefully. It was old and the pages were discolored.

"Yes. I'm the Gryffindor lord and the man who is courting me, is the Slytherin lord. Recently, some very dangerous witches and wizards have escaped from the most secure prison in the magical world and I had entertained the thought of renewing the wards and now we can."

"The lines of Gryffindor and Slytherin coming together. How ironic. Did Salazar voice an opinion on this?" the woman asked.

"Yes. He's fine with it. We placed him in the Great Hall a while ago and he's been leading the Slytherins back into their former glory. As expected, the view of them over the centuries has been pretty bad and he's trying to get them to change and stop being embarrassments."

"He would do something like that. May fortune favor your warding. Remember to use proper amounts of blood on the runes."

Harry did a double take and gaped at her. "Blood? You used  _blood_  when warding?"

"Of course," she nodded, giving him a confused look. "The strongest power is in the blood. What do people these days use?"

"Runes," he answered simply.

Her head moved from side to side and she clucked his tongue. "How diluted the Olde Ways have become. Make sure that you do the specific instructions within that book. Hogwarts' Ward Room is located on the third floor corridor, to the left of the entrance to the Headmaster's Gargoyle. Only the Headmaster of the heirs of the Founders can enter."

Harry grinned at the witch and tipped his head in her direction. "Thank you. I'm Hadrian Potter. I'll bring my suitor to meet you later."

She nodded in return. "I look forward to your return. I am known as Salar Slytherin."

Harry joined up with Nagini and Isabella, who re-positioned themselves on his form. He then made his way up the very deadly, slippery stones and gave a breath of relief when he was most assuredly not going to die any longer.

They'd have to find a better way down there.

* * *

"Marv, I got a book!"

Said Slytherin lord looked up from his paperwork and quirked a bro at the teen. "And what is so special about said book?"

Harry gave a cheeky grin as he plopped into the chair in front of the man's desk. "I just happened to have gotten it from the second level of the Chamber of Secrets. From one of the many rooms in the second level."

It took mere seconds for Marvolo to get the picture, but he was standing suddenly. "You went into the chamber by yourself?!"

"Hey! I'm perfectly fine, as you can see. I can handle myself you know."

The older wizard sighed. "Yes, however, you are a novice at Parselmagic and this is Slytherin's chamber, we are speaking of. You do not know of what could possibly be guarding those rooms? And how did you find rooms anyway?"

After rolling his eyes over the over protectiveness that was simply Marv showing that he cared, Harry sat up straight in his seat. "I lit the water on fire and turned the chamber into a sauna."

"What?"

"Sorry, it's like a big steamy room now. Why else do you think I'm dressed like this?" the teen answered, gesturing to his sweats, trainers, and thin shirt.

"Be careful next time, please?"

"Sure, sure," Harry said while placing the ol book on the desk. "Now, onto more important matters. This is a book on warding, by Salar Slytherin."

Marvolo picked up the book and flipped through the old pages. "These are very olde methods. We could go ahead with them now, before dinner. Of course Severus must be present as he is the Deputy Headmaster."

Harry turned to one of the portraits that was close to the desk and asked, "Could you go and fetch Snape, please?"

The man inside nodded and skipped off. Literally skipped.

* * *

"Marv, this is cheating."

"We are not playing a game, little lord," the older wizard said teasingly.

Harry groaned, realizing just how much of an arse, Marvolo truly was. Of course that lead him to thoughts about Marv's arse, which were pleasant yes, but not appropriate for the moment.

"Could we possibly finish the task at present? I have no wish to watch you both making eyes at each other."

Both looked over to Snape, who was frowning and standing stiffly. He was like a statue. A very dour and slight constipated looking statue. Lips pulled thinly together and eyes glowering at them.

Marv scoffed, "Severus, perhaps we should find you someone of your own."

"Perish the thought," the dark man sneered.

Harry raised his hands, "Let's just do the ritual and get this over with. What rune are we making?"

Marvolo turned the book toward him and Harry nodded, using a small blade on his hand.

Hogwarts was magic personified. The Ward Stone was a manifestation of the magic the castle had gathered over the years, from the various students and professors that lived within its walls. In a way, it was using the power of everyone to protect them fully. The stone, old, grey, and looking worn, sat in the center of a large golden pedestal in the center of the dark room.

Since it was magic, it should be able to discern the magic in his blood and not melt away when the green substance touched it, or so he really hoped.

A few drops over the face of the old stone and suddenly, grey bled into a bright emerald green and he could feel the castle resonate with it. The room was buzzing with power and it was like small electrical currents running along his arms and legs. His hair was standing on end, literally. Marvolo and Snape were wide-eyed as they watched. They were affected as well.

The teen couldn't help but shiver, not used to so much power gathering in one place. And when Marvolo added his own blood to the mix, the air literally became distorted. He could barely make out Snape finishing the blood giving process, but when the power level spiked, he was sure that the man had finally added his own magic.

There was rumbling under their feet and Harry was positive that the entire castle was vibrating with the power.

Marvolo was hissing the passage from the book and Harry managed to latch onto his arm and he too, joined in on the chanting. Snape was bracing himself against the pedestal as he added his own version of runes wards to the now verdant stone.

The air was suddenly still and everything was in a sort of crystal clarity. Harry would swear for days that he could see the individual dust motes in the air around them. That Marvolo's skin seemed to glow with his inner power and that his crimson eyes were so bright due to his magic manifesting within them. Snape also didn't look normal. He seemed... less greasy.

The man glowered at him and waved his hand. Suddenly, grease seemed to appear in his black hair and his skin became a sort of yellowish, sallow sort of complexion.

"Is that a glamour?" the teen asked after a moment.

" **Yes**. Ask no more."

Marvolo was staring at Harry enough to make him switch attention.

"You're eyes are like the killing curse."

It was said in such a guttural tone, Harry flushed, instantly thinking of other things that had nothing to do with his eyes.

"May I remind you that it is still too early for you to deflower the boy. He is still chaste and is to remain so until his birthday."

Harry huffed a laughed and turned to Snape, "I am no longer a virgin, Severus." He'd said the man's name for the first time. And he didn't feel bad for it. He had a point that was to be made. "My virginity was taken for me."

Snape's dark bistre eyes pierced him. He shivered, because the man could be terrifying just by staring at you.

"I have always thought it foolish to judge your loss of 'virginity' by when you are penetrated," the man sneered. "Your 'virginity' is supposedly a physical representation of your  _purity_ and when it is gone, you've suddenly become  _tainted_ in the eyes of the muggle world. I do not believe in 'virginity', for it stands to bear many reasons that offend me in particular. If I were to use the muggle world's definition of it, then you would no longer be considered pure for what the foolish old bastard did to you, though none of it was done with your consent. Still, your  _purity_ would have been tainted and you would no longer be considered whole, in the eyes of the muggle world.

However, I speak of chastity in a sense of being inexperienced and withdrawal. You may have an idea and you may have been assaulted, but you are still rather innocent and you do not know all of what intimacy and intercourse entails. And I refuse to believe that you have become tainted. You are young and are but a child when confronted with these things and you do not understand certain areas. You've tiptoed around romance and possible closeness to your significant others ever since the alley incident and even now you are skeptical. You've remained and will remain chaste until the proper moment and I will not hear another word on the matter."

The man turned and swept from the room, robes billowing dramatically as he left.

"He feels really strongly about that, doesn't he?" the teen asked his suitor.

"Yes," Marvolo said as he wrapped the teen in his arms. "Severus' father was a muggle, who was very strict in biblical teachings. He took many lessons from the Bible too far and when he found out that Severus and his mother Eileen were magical, he went overboard. The 'rod of correction' was used for the wrong reasons. Tobias felt strongly about women being beneath men. Severus had to watch his mother being abused just for her gender and then for being a witch. Tobias tried to drive the devil from them, much like the people in the orphanage did to me and your relatives had done to you. He hated his father and was angered when he was accused of being impure and tainted.

I may not have been in my right mind, but I favored Severus more than  _most_  of my followers, simply because I could relate. I allowed him to remain behind and not attend raids. He thinks that I don't know, but I do. I know how he truly is and I could see myself in him. Halfbloods, born to a pureblooded witch who was cast from her family for marrying a muggle. A muggle who did not want her in the long term. He struggled through school with his blood status and was considered a threat because of his obvious skills. He was consistently at the top, though Dumbledore's favoritism ensured that he did not make Prefect nor Head Boy. He worked to make himself into something and a mere two year afters leaving Hogwarts, he became the youngest Potions Master in history and joined my cause.

Severus is currently my most loyal and I do not hold his years of keeping you safe against him. He was pulled into that by Dumbledore and I know his only issues with me were the muggleborn and muggle problems. The same as many others who wouldn't join me. He also works to keep you safe, even from me. I cannot fault him for that."

What other reason was Harry going to get that would ensure that Snape was his favorite professor?

* * *

Ron and Mione were awash with giggles and Harry was just standing there in annoyance. There was absolutely nothing humorous about this situation. Nothing whatsoever.

He looked down at the small creature and sighed. "Look, know that you've been paid to do this, but perhaps I can pay you twice the amount to not bother?"

The Dwarf, which was dressed in a pink toga and was wearing fake wings, gave him a bland look. "No. I signed a contract and I don't want to face the consequences. Take it like all the other wizards have had to," the Dwarf answered in a gravelly tone.

Harry's hopes were dashed and he sighed. "Fine. I'll just get him back for it later."

The Dwarf held out a red rose and Harry accepted it with as much grace as he could manage.

The Dwarf began to sing.

The following moments were of the most embarrassing in his life, as all of the Great Hall decided to listen in. He looked up to the Head Table and cast Marvolo a very dark look. The man had the audacity to blow him a kiss and wink!

Harry nodded to the Dwarf and stalked from the room, no longer wanting to hear the giggles of his friends and the other Houses.

* * *

A Hogsmeade weekend and there was a lot to shop for. Exams were coming up within a couple of months and the professors were doling out essays like that were sweets.

If had been a simple time to hangout with his friends. Go to the Three Broomsticks, order some Butterbeers. Spend some time in Honeydukes getting a large assortment of sweets. Join Hermione in Tomes and Scrolls for some new reading material. All had gone rather well in the first two hours. And then it went bad. Very bad.

Kreacher popped into the space next to him as he stood outside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, waiting for Hermione.

He started a bit, but regained control of himself in time to ask what was the matter.

"Kreacher searched for former mistress, but she bes across the water, far into Spain. And suddenly, her magical signature bes  _really near_. Near to  _here_!"

That was all the warning that Harry had. A sudden scream alerted him to danger and he knew what Kreacher meant by 'here'.

Dark forms of smoke were flying over the small village and Harry turned to Kreacher. "Get Marvolo, Snape, Sirius, and Remus for me please!"

The Elf nodded and popped away.

Harry's wand was out in an instant and he stupefied an oncoming pillar of smoke, which then solidified into a man with dark dress robes on. The frozen body sailed across the air and slammed right through the wall of a nearby building. Harry winced at the sight.

With an annoyed huff, Harry entered Scrivenshaft's and informed Ron and Hermione of what was going on.

"Where's Neville?" he asked them. "If Bellatrix is here, then I'm worried for how he'll handle it."

"He and Ginny are at Madam Puddifoot's," Mione answered quickly. Ron sneered, obviously not liking the idea.

"Whatever you both do, be careful," Harry said as he ran from the shop, despite Hermione's protests at him going alone.

He stunned and blasted away dark clothes people that were now walking the streets and setting fire to Hogsmeade.

"Itty, bitty, Potter!" a babyish, shrill voice called out. A green spell that he recognized very well, sailed past his left ear. He spun around, coming face to face with the woman that had tortured Neville's parents into insanity.

"You've been a bad boy, Potter!" she said, arm lashing out with a very powerful curse. Harry could understand that she was indeed skilled, especially since Marv had taught her personally.

She was like what, fifty?

He allowed himself to disappear from her view in a swirl of purple flame. He'd have to fight this from the shadows, because he certainly didn't have the magical skill to fight her straight on. Though he could possibly handle Snape without issue. But Snape wasn't personally trained by the former Dark Lord.

The woman's dark curly hair was long and stuck out in random places. A complete disarray of locks that blew in her face every time she moved. Her grey eyes were bright and crazed.

He aimed a cutting curse and shifted attack positions again. As she turned to his former hiding spot where she defended against the curse, he was now facing her back, which was unguarded.

" _ **Ssssectumssssempra**_!"

He'd never seen the effect on a living person. Snape just demonstrated it on a dummy, but the effect was instant. Bellatrix was thrown forward, a large gash that was seeping red onto the ground around her, covered the expanse of her back.

"Baby Potty, using the dark arts!" she giggled loudly.

The teen scowled. She was an annoying twit.

"Hadrian!"

He made a mistake. Looking away from his enemy to stare at Marv who was running through the village toward him, wasn't good.

His vision was suddenly dark and the cold ground was the last thing he felt.

* * *

Harry awake to the sound of a very annoyed sounding voice.

"I was not knocked out this long."

"Yes, well, he apparently is the main one who suffered most of the hit," the familiar voice of Snape hissed. He was also annoyed.

"Yeah, but the other ones woke not too long ago."

"Gentlemen, Hadrian has awoken and is currently confused. Hadrian, perhaps opening your eyes would be beneficial."

The teen did so, wincing at the bright light. "What hit me?"

Marvolo was leaning over him. "Most of the escaped Death Eaters, including Bellatrix, have been apprehended and given the Dementor's Kiss. Unfortunately, you were hit with a temperament segregating curse."

Harry sat up, rubbing his head. "And  _what_ is that?"

Marvolo pulled back and stepped aside, revealing five people standing in a line beside Snape, who was glaring at the one nearest him. Glaring hard too.

There were two men and three women.

The nearest man looked very similar to Harry, except he had those really old frames Aunt Petunia had forced on him when he was young. his hands were clasped together and he was leaning from side to side. The man next to him had lighter hair and it was very untidy. He also wore glasses and stood as if he meant business. He was also the one that Snape was glaring holes into.

The woman were very close in appearance to Harry as well. The first stood tall, with long black hair that fell far down her back. Resting on the bridge of her nose was a pair of sharp looking spectacles that shined over her green eyes. She was frowning. Beside her, was practically her twin. This one had her hair in a bun, with two tendrils framing her face on either side. She wore no glasses, so her Avada eyes stood out. She was dressed in a puffy dressed reminiscent of something he'd seen Mrs. Weasely wear once. The last of the triplets, had spiky hair that stood in all directions. She wore a simple pair of trousers and a green jumper that he recognized as his own. It matched her eyes, which meant it also matched his eyes.

"Who are you all?" Hadrian finally asked. "And is there any reason as to  _why_  you all look like me?"

The glasses wizard that Snape was staring down, stepped forward and straightened imperiously. "I'm Harold James Potter. I'm the pure Gryffindor emotion inside you. I am brave and chivalrous, I will fight for anything I believe in. I lead and others follow, it's as simple as that."

Hadrian was sneering. If that was what Gryffindors acted like in the eyes of the other Houses, then he really was glad that he didn't act like that.

Harry also didn't miss the glares the other Harry-look-alikes cast Harold. They didn't seem too fond of him, but then again, they'd been in his presence longer.

The other wizard, shifted his glasses and wrinkled his nose. "I'm Harrison Jim Potter. I like reading up on new things and am eager to learn whatever I can, whenever I can. I believe I represent the Ravenclaw part of you."

This one was a lot more shy and seemed to weigh his words before speaking. Like he didn't want to seem like an uneducated whelp.

The stiff female took over. "I am also your Ravenclaw self, however I prefer that rules be followed, even at the cost of losing knowledge. I detest liars and cheaters and I feel that so long as people follow the rules, then that is all that matters. I am Harriet Jamie Potter."

The happy witch danced forward, "I'm Henrietta Lillian Potter! I like to make sure everyone is happy and well fed. I don't like it when others are suffering and I will stay with my friends no matter what. Good things will always come to those who work hard. I identify with Hufflepuff."

The spiky haired one nodded to him. "I'm Hallie Jaemi Potter. I'm also Gryffindor, but I prefer to nip the problem in the bud immediately. I prefer to just  _do_ and talk later. I'm not overly fond of thinking ahead, it wastes time. I will always help my precious people."

This Gryffindor was more tolerable compared to the other.

And then it hit him. He looked to Marvolo in horror. " _They_  are  _me_?!"

The older wizard nodded. "Very dark magic that has never ever succeeded in splitting someone up in such a way. Your power allowed you to live, despite the separation. However, there is no counter and since no one has ever survived literally being split apart before, there is no known way to undo this."

Harry groaned and flopped back on the bed. " _Wonderful_ ," he hissed.

And then Harold said something and the other temperaments converged on him and began an argument and Harry sighed.

He looked to Marv pleadingly. "I'm going to suffer with them, aren't I?"

Marvolo looked up and gauged the rowdy group. Snape was still staring at Harold with absolute hatred.

"Yes."

The teen huffed.

"Don't worry, little lord, I'll find a way to return you to normal," Marvolo smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"Please be quick about it, I don't think I can handle them all for too long," pleaded Harry.

A looked at the group confirmed it. He'd go spare before long.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harry/Tom fics! Androgynous Lover had been updated. Also check out my Albus Severus Potter fic, Hogwarts: The Next Generation, also just updated.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

 

**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>  The link is on my profile. Also, I have a list of how far along the next chapters for my stories are, at the bottom.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other Harry/Tom fics! 
> 
> Androgynous Lover had been updated. 
> 
> Also check out my Albus Severus Potter fic, Hogwarts: The Next Generation, also just updated.


	32. I DO Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvolo is working on putting Harry back together.
> 
> A confession is made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! #$%^ &*(()_+! #$%^&*()_+THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL YOU LOYAL READERS WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING AND WAITING FOR THIS BLOODY CHAPTER TO COME OUT. I'M SO SORRY.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**! #$%^ &*(()_+! #$%^&*()_+THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL YOU LOYAL READERS WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING AND WAITING FOR THIS BLOODY CHAPTER TO COME OUT. I'M SO SORRY.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry stared at the literal, physical clones of himself. They were loud. They were annoying. They were each a representation of himself in different temperaments. They were there to stay. Merlin help him.

Marvolo was scouring the Chamber of Secrets in hopes of finding something to help him create a counter spell to the curse. Something that would put Harry back together for good. It made Harry feel giddy, to know that Marvolo was willing to exhaust himself so much all for his sake.

And then there were side effects of being split apart. His emotions were literally scattered. Harry himself, was left with his Slytherin like mentality. He was more cynical and thoughtful before acting. His snark-o-meter was through the roof and he for some reason, did not feel the need to jump to people's aid nor the common mothering nature he usually had toward the younger students. In fact, someone informed him that he was being rather callous. Of course their terminology was nowhere near as kind.

Snape hated Harold with a passion and Harry found out that he was a near replica of James Potter. At least in the eyes of Snape. Remus and Sirius had yet to give an opinion of him. However, judging by how his father was when he met him, compared to the young man currently flaunting himself about the Hospital Wing, Harry had to admit that there was a big change in behavior. Harry was not impressed.

And to make all matters worse, the Minister for Magic herself, decided to visit him, just as he was leaving the Hospital Wing. He nearly groaned in defeat.

"Lord Gryffindor," the woman said in acknowledgement, tipping her head in his direction.

"Madam Bones," he responded in kind, attempting to keep his snark in check.

She took a deep breath and apparently chose to get right to the point.

"In light of recent events, it has been decided that you have assisted the magical world more times than any one person has in the span of such a short life. It has been agreed upon, by myself and the Chief Warlock, to award you with an Order of Merlin, First Class."

Harry was left to absorb the information in shock. They wanted to give him an award?

"You would have received one earlier, except Cornelius and Albus saw fit to intervene. Cornelius didn't want you to have one simply out of jealousy and Albus claimed that you didn't need one to inflate your ego. All the while, Cornelius awarded himself an Order of Merlin Second Class every year he was Minister."

Harry's annoyance was sparked instantly. Two idiots that both annoyed him, both tried to dampen his success. Bastards. And he knew that Fudge was greedy but seriously? An Order of Merlin  _every_ year? It wasn't like he had  _done_ anything for wizarding Britain. The man sat back and accepted panderings and financial benefits from people, nothing else.

"On another note Mr. Potter, we of the Wizengamot held a meeting yesterday evening and concluded that you shall receive the status of Warlock. It is a title that is only gifted to those who have done incredible work for the magical world as a whole. Those who have managed impossible feats. You've set the record for the Defense O.W.L. and you defeated the Dark Lord known as Voldemort,  _twice_. Both are certainly enough."

Harry stared for a moment, before nodding demurely. "Thank you. I honestly forgot all about the Order of Merlins. Haven't heard that term since that fraud Lockhart bragged about his Order of Merlin, Third Class."

"You mean Gilderoy Lockhart? What do you mean 'fraud'?"

Harry laughed suddenly. "I can't believe Dumbledore never told anyone. He was a master Obliviator. He took the memories of people and passed of all their work as his own. And he made up most of the stuff in his books. None of them actually align. Even with a Time Turner he couldn't have been in two places at once. International incidents could be caused that way.

He stole Ron Weasley's broken wand and tried to Obliviate Ron and I when we found him trying to sneak from the castle during the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco. The wand backfired and completely removed his memories."

"No. No one was informed of that," Madam Bones said stiffly, mouth tightening a bit.

"Amazing how much the old fool kept from the rest of Wizarding Britain."

The two stood there in silence, completely absorbed in their annoyance with a dead man.

Madam Bones shook herself and raised her wand. "Mr. Potter, your Order of Merlin, First Class." She then performed a really complicated looking maneuver with her wand and a white, rope like object appeared. She held something out and fused it together with the rope, showing him what it was.

"Here you are. The records have already been made."

"Thank you for coming all this way. I could have come to you."

She smiled, "I had to have a chat with the Headmaster, so I was no trouble. Congratulations, Lord Gryffindor."

Harry watched as the woman and her guards strolled away. His peace was disrupted by Harold and he sighed.

He was so glad that he didn't have a twin.

* * *

Marvolo wrapped his arms around Hadrian and smiled. "Little lord, I heard about your promotion among the Wizengamot."

"It's not a big deal you know."

"A lot of people would disagree with you."

"Snape is watching us, be careful where your mouth goes."

"Severus needs to go on a long walk off a short pier. Preferably sooner rather than later."

Harry snorted. "He's simply doing his job as the protector of my virtue."

"I would never  _steal_ your virtue. I'd have you freely giving it to me in minutes."

Harry flushed. Marv was such a pervert.

"Regardless, he's staring and looking ready to swoop in like a bat."

Marvolo snorted at his dry humor. "The dungeon bat, huh?"

Harry smiled, but didn't respond. Let Marv dig himself a hole.

"Come sit with me," the older wizard murmured in his ear, pulling him back toward the large sofa.

Harry allowed himself to be pulled down and situated beside Marvolo, who gently wrapped a possessive arm around the teen's shoulders and drew him in closer.

"How are you handling the splitting situation? I noticed that you and Severus do not like Harold all to much."

Harry scoffed, "He's a tosser. I know of two sides of my father. The side his friends saw and the side Snape saw. The James that Snape knew, was a bully and according to him, Harold is exactly like James was. I hold no respect for bullies. I know my father grew up and learned a harsh lesson, but I refuse to respect someone who flaunts himself about like he's the best thing going, expecting people to follow his every word and whim, and demanding attention.

The fact that Harold is a  _part_ of me, makes me shudder. Hallie is nothing like him and  _she's_ supposed to be Gryffindor too."

"Well I cannot say that I fully understand the situation. The original curse is meant to kill someone instantly, by rendering them into dozens of pieces. But I suppose that since you are immortal and certainly favored by the Divine, not to mention your ridiculous amount of luck, the effects of the curse were changed for your benefit.

Instead of exploding into several pieces, you separated into several personalities that gained their own bodies."

Harry nodded.

This whole situation was terrible.

Like one big drama.

* * *

"They're running around like a bunch of delinquents."

Marvolo looked around, "Actually, Harold is running and the others are simply being quiet."

Harry scoffed. Like that was any better.

They walked for a while, with Harry sighing every now and then when he saw Harold running back and forth between shops. Not even his Gryffindor friends and Housemates acted like that. Was he on something?

"What is he  _doing_?" the teen muttered in horror when Harold began chatting up some girl down the way.

Harry's ire was inflamed suddenly. How dare that piece of… whatever he was, flirt with a girl! Harry wasn't even interested in girls! And he was courting Marv! No girls! And he certainly wasn't condoning one of his personalities going off and flirting with random people, because the idiot was wearing Harry's face and people would get the wrong idea.

He stalked on over and gripped the Gryffindor's hair roughly, dragging him away from the girl without a backwards glance.

"Hey!" Harold yelled indignantly.

"Stop doing stupid things while you're wearing my face," Harry sneered. "No sex, flirting, or any sort of nooky. I refuse to be looked upon as deceitful simply because you decide to be foolish and not think before you act."

Harry sent Marv a pleading look. "Can we just shove him in a tower and keep him there? He's embarrassing."

He caught the glare Harold sent his way and scoffed. "You are. I can't believe you're a part of me. I don't act like you. If I did, no one would like me and I'd be friendless."

Harry felt a minor amount of satisfaction at the flinch he received. Harold needed to learn and Harry certainly wasn't holding back the truth any time soon.

* * *

Marvolo wasn't shocked to find Hadrian's Ravenclaw personalities taking up residence in the library.

"He doesn't really like reading. We figured that if we do as much as possible, until a solution is discovered, he'll have gained more knowledge when we are put back together again," Harriet said as she fixed her spectacles. Hadrian didn't wearing spectacles, because his eyesight had been fixed.

Harrison was pouring over various books, taking notes and generally being quiet. He seemed more shy than anything else. Harriet was more strict and  _take charge_  in personality.

Marvolo sat at the desk and frowned. "Do you see yourself as a separate entity from him? Or are you still him?" Truly the situation was mind boggling. Nothing like this had ever been recorded in history, so none of them knew what to do in this type of situation.

Harriet looked at him over the tops of her ridiculously shaped spectacles. "We are one and yet not. I have all his memories and feelings. I care for you like he does. We are all parts of a whole, but I am only one specific part. I crave knowledge.

You see, Hadrian could have been in any House. There really was no trait stronger than the other. The Sorting Hat wanted him to be in Slytherin because he would have become successful in a much easier fashion if he went there. Hadrian expresses moments of acute knowledge and wit, cynicism and cunning, bravery and acceptance, and loyalty and tremendous toil. Harrison and I are the knowledge seeking part of him. The accepting part. The 'witful wonders' in a sense. And we apply logic easily.

And so we are exhausting every resource around us, in order to absorb as much as possible, before you put us back together again."

"You are so certain that  _I_  will be able to find the answer?" Marvolo asked, quirking an interested brow.

She smirked. "You will. The solution is rather simple, once Harrison and I thought it through. We will not tell you, for you must realize this on your own. Things like this cannot be forced and must genuinely come from the heart. Something we all know you have difficulty with. When the time is right, you will succeed."

Marvolo stared, flabbergasted. "You mean you already know the answer and you won't tell me? Hadrian is unhappy. I don't want him to have to suffer any longer than necessary."

"'Out of suffering have emerged the strongest of souls. The most massive characters are seared with scars.' Kahlil Gibran. Famous muggle Lebanese writer and poet. His message is true. Hadrian has suffered many times, but fortunately, good seems to come from the bad. He was made an orphan and lived several years in loneliness, but then he got Sirius. He was assaulted, but earned his powers. He was tortured, but found you and earned safety for many. He was  _sexually assaulted_  and lost a child, but gained your true affections and the blessing of his family and met said child. Nothing will come easy in life. Some people will have tribulations and trials."

Marvolo sneered. "Hasn't Hadrian suffered enough?" he asked thinking of the little orphan boy who was neglected and enslaved by his muggle relatives. The little angelic boy who didn't deserve the horrid hand that fate had dealt him. The small first year who was much smaller than the other new students. Who stood before him and defied him to his face.

Harriet shrugged. "Only time will tell.

Tell me. Do you think you can accept each of us? We are Hadrian. Hadrian is us. We are one in the same. All or nothing. Can you learn to love each of us? Each trait Hadrian possesses? Even  _Harold's_ ridiculous Gryffindorish, self-important attitude? Can you love even our flaws?"

With those words, the two Ravenclaw pieces of Hadrian's personality, packed up their books and left the Library, leaving Marvolo to wander about in his thoughts.

* * *

Isabella hissed as she slithered along the cold stone of the Chamber of Secrets. Beside her, was her master's mate's familiar, Nagini. Together, they decided to scout out the legendary Chamber. To find other entrances and exits for their humans.

Nagini lifted into her belly for a moment, looking around. § _ **My Marvolo told me of an entrance that comes from the Slytherin Common Room. It would be beneficial to find it.**_ §

Isabella gave a bob of the head, § _ **I like the sound of that. My Hadrian would be able to sneak in.**_ §

Nagini's slitted eyes widened slightly, § _ **What if we found them a secret room?!**_ §

§ _ **A room for their human mating ritual!**_ § Isabella concluded.

§ _ **Yes!**_ § Nagini cheered.

§ _ **For the grand-hatchlings!**_ §

Both gave hissy chuckles.

§ _ **Soon,**_ § they hissed together.

* * *

"I think Nagini and Isabella are planning something," Harry murmured in Marv's ear, his eyes watching the two serpents leave the room again.

Marv choked on his water.

"You know, don't you?" Harry asked, suspicion raising.

Marv didn't answer and simply popped another strawberry into his mouth.

"Why won't you tell me?"

No answer, but he was very certain that a flush was spreading over Marv's cheeks.

"Are you blushing?"

It darkened. Why didn't he have a camera?!

" _Marv_ ," he whined. "I want to know!"

"No! No you don't," Marv insisted.

"I'm quite sure that I do Marv, otherwise I wouldn't be asking! Tell me!"

"NO!"

Harry's bottom lip puffed out a bit and his eyes became suspiciously damp. He was giving Marvolo the look. The one that pretty much twisted the other into knots and made him give in every time.

Marvolo glared, "That will not work this time, little lord. I have a stronger constitution that you seem to think and I will not… fall for…  _this_!"

Harry's head fell and he heaved a sigh.

"I guess, if you don't want me to know."

"Thank you."

"I mean, it's not like I was ever told important things anyway."

What?

"And the very fact that I wasn't told left me in danger more times than I can count… you know. But it's fine, I'm okay now."

Marvolo sent him an unimpressed look. "That was pathetic, even for you."

"Yes, but sometimes we need to make sacrifices," Harry agreed.

Marvolo sighed and stared at the ceiling for several moments, before turning to Harry and  _lunging_!

Harry gave a shocked squeak as he was pinned to the sofa with Marv sitting on his hips.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this," Harry murmured, twisting for a better position, "But this isn't as comfortable a place as my Common Room, or even that puffy cushion in the Room of Requirement."

Marvolo smirked and leaned down, caging the teen in with his pure masculinity.

Harry felt a small thrill go up his spine. Marv looked hot like this. All dominant and sexy and sinful, taking control. And he had yet to actually  _touch_ Harry!

"You mean, you'd like a better room overall, for our activities?" Marv purred.

"That'd probably be nice," he nodded as he thought about it.

"Good. Nagini and Isabella are hunting for a 'mating room' for us to use."

Marvolo stared at him for a moment, until everything he said, clicked.

Harry gave a great shove, throwing Marv to the floor as he hastened to get up.

" _What_?!"

"They want grand-hatchlings," Marv said, shrugging.  _Shrugging_! Marv did not do something as plebeian as shrug!

"Why didn't you stop them?!"

"I figured it wouldn't hurt to let them bond. Neither can actually have hatchlings of their own and look to us to fulfill their wishes for a large family. As I see it, let them be happy and keep them away from watching us ' _snog'_ as you say. They are a little too interested in human mating rituals."

Harry didn't know what to think about first. The fact that his snake liked watching when he and Marv got frisky. The fact that his snake was searching for a room for Harry and Marv to get it on in. Or the fact that Marv knew from the beginning and supported it in order to get privacy with him.

With a roll of his eyes, he settled back into the sofa.

"You are ridiculous, Marv."

"I like to be alone with you. It rarely happens thanks to Severus hovering like a disease."

" **A disease** … that is about to separate you both," came a cold, deep voice.

Harry was yanked up by his collar and pulled form the room, giggling as Marv glared at Snape's back as they departed.

* * *

Harold was boastful. Hadrian and Marvolo shared an unimpressed look. Both of them couldn't really stand him. Marvolo had taken a while to get there, but eventually, he even didn't like the Gryffindor.

Marvolo felt it worse though, because Harriet's words rang clearly in his head. Would he be able to love someone so bloody annoying? Harold acted nothing like Hadrian did when completely together. His feelings of disgust weren't as strong as Severus' were but they weren't so innocent either.

Hadrian was a mixture of all the other personalities. His Gryffindorness didn't bleed out often due to the others mixing in. But Harold was pure Gryffindor and even though Marvolo had been kind to even Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in his school years, he didn't actually  _like_ them. And Harold was just… terrible.

But Harriet said 'flaws'. Could he love Hadrian, despite all the numerous  _flaws_ he had? And the teen had several. So many that he could probably fill a whole room with them.

Too trusting. That was a Hufflepuff trait right there. Too naive and ready to give his trust away. And leading right behind it, was his loyalty. Also a Hufflepuff trait. Not that the House was bad per se, but both traits seemed to flourish in abundance within Hadrian's very soul. He could very easily be tricked because of these things.

Too sarcastic and cynical at times. Unfortunate Slytherin traits. Yes. They seemed to leak from the lad with extreme force. On some days, Hadrian could make Severus look like a peaceful bunny. He withheld a snort at the mental image of a black bunny wearing an equally black cape.

Too much curiosity for his own good. Add on to his never dwindling acceptance of other beings. Of course that could be added with the loyalty and trust issues as well. But still. He did not seem to understand the threat level some beings could pose. He also always felt the need to shove his nose into situations that weren't his business, dragging his friends along for the ride in an attempt to mimic the great Sherlock Holmes himself.

Finally, there was the brash attitude and the decision to not think before acting, though his Slytherin self seemed to counteract that. But it seemed to only have taken deep root within him after second year. The teen had been extremely foolish in his first year, rivaling any Gryffindor Marvolo could think of. And he'd truly wondered how Harry Potter could have been prophesied to defeat him, when he was so… weak, pitiful, and odd.

All of these flaws represented each House personality perfectly and while they annoyed him, he could also admit that he found them quite charming. If only because Hadrian's face was like an open book and was humorous to read.

But Harold was pure Gryffindor foolishness, bravery, and absolute cocksurety that Marvolo was unsure of whether he could handle it all at once. Could he possibly love someone like Harold? Even knowing that the fool was a part of his Hadrian?

He surveyed the room with interest.

Hermione Granger was strangely tolerant of the addition to Gryffindor. Ronald Weasley, not so much. It was more because Harold and Ronald were so close in personality, that they butted heads often. It was amusing.

Marvolo smiled as Hadrian relaxed enough to slump into him. The teen's cheek was resting on Marvolo's arm. He was nearly dozing.

Luna Lovegood, the Seer, got along well with the Ravenclaw personalities. Marvolo found himself planning to deal with the girl's Housemates. He'd noticed that they weren't as nice as Hadrian's lot of friends were. Not even to a member of their own House! The witch sat with her newest edition of the Quibbler open, reading it upside down. She did that in order to challenge her reading ability. He had learned from Hadrian. It wasn't because she was mad or anything. Like most students had assumed.

Harold was talking about going out flying and trying to get Ronald interested in a small game. The ginger just stared at the teen, blankly. Ronald was not in the mood to be playing any sort of games. Hermione placed a comforting hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, giving him an understanding look of comfort.

"We're just so busy studying and all. Sorry," she lied expertly.

Impressive, for a Gryffindor.

The ginger grunted in agreement. He'd finally learned that Granger was a lot smarter than him and that just agreeing with everything she said was the best for his health.

Harold ended up leaving for the Quidditch Pitch a few moments later and Marvolo noticed the room give one large sigh. As if everyone had been waiting for him to leave. He snorted quietly. Of course they were.

Ron stood and gave Hadrian a look, "Mate, I care about you, honest. But he is annoying! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so glad your Slytherin self is in more control than your Gryffindor side!"

Hadrian, who had nearly given himself over to his somnolence, jerked awake, looking around blearily. "Yeah, Ron, whatever you say," he mumbled. He yawned and snuggled back into Marvolo's arm.

"Harry, we have rounds to make," Hermione announced softly, making him groan. She sent him an apologetic look.

"Which means it's curfew," Ron sighed.

Luna bounced up, "Time for bed!"

Hadrian sat up reluctantly and grumbled, "Let's just get this over with."

After giving the former Dark Lord a parting kiss on the cheek, he followed his friends from the room.

Marvolo followed Hadrian's departure with slight sadness. He'd much prefer to remain in the room with his little lord... and  _explore_.

As the gathered students and Severus began leaving, he was reminded of something.

Harold wasn't in the room.

It was curfew and he'd gone out only moments prior to ride a broom.

And Marvolo would have to be the one to fetch him.

_Great_.

* * *

Generally, when someone went out to fly in the Quidditch Pitch, they stayed in the Pitch. But  _no_ , the bloody Gryffindor had to go elsewhere!

Marvolo stared at the sky around the Pitch, glaring at the darkness.

Where the bloody hell was the boy?!

Whipping out his wand, he used the Four Points Spell that Hadrian had taught him. "Point me, Harold James Potter."

The wand spun above his palm for several moments, before pointing away from the Quidditch Pitch… and toward the Dark Forest.

What would tempt anyone to go in there?

Oh wait, he was a Gryffindor, that was reason enough.

With a sigh, Marvolo resigned himself to just going and getting it over with. He'd go, get the boy and return to the castle to give him the worst tongue lashing of his young life.

The forest seemed to look more imposing than normal. It didn't really affect him because he'd been in there many a time, but still, it seemed more ominous this night.

He strode into the forest with purpose.

The Four Points Spell never ended, gently guiding him through the darkness.

The air became chilled the further in he ventured and eventually, he had to cast a wandless  _Lumos_ to light his way. What he saw however, was enough to make even him shiver.

He'd been walking in spiders.

Like a river of spiders.

He was nearing the Acromantula nest.

Bleeding Gryffindors!

He made sure to add a barrier around himself just to be safe.

Every spider that came into contact with it, was burned away.

When he reached the hollow in which the spiders resided, he was equal parts amazed and disgusted that Hagrid would care for such things. Especially the leader of the nest. It was enormous and old, judging from the grey hairs around its body.

"You have one of my wayward students, I want him back."

The old spider turned to face him slowly. "He intruded in our forest."

Tom gave a chilling laugh as a nearby spider attacked and was burned to death by his barrier. "You are simply a colony of spiders that have gotten to high and mighty for your own good.  _I_  am the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I am the one allowing to reside on  _my land_. I am a Founder's Heir and the child you have is another Heir. It is by our kindness that you haven't been reported to the Ministry. If they knew so many  **XXXXX** creatures existed near their children, you wouldn't live to see tomorrow."

He and the spider had a stare down. All ten eyes focused. He was the former Dark Lord. He would not be intimidated by a spider of all things.

"Either relinquish Lord Gryffindor-Peverell-Black-Potter-Donovan, or I destroy your entire colony. I don't even like Hagrid so his feelings regarding you, mean nothing to me."

The furious clicking of the pincers around him, echoed throughout the forest. Marvolo would not be deterred, already using his magic to form large balls of fire around his body, ready to push them outward.

"Fine!" the leader hissed frantically. "Take him and get out of our hollow!"

The teen was unceremoniously dropped before him, fully encased in silvery, Acromantula silk. He levitated the teen and departed quickly, not wishing to linger any longer than necessary.

With great reluctance, Marvolo wrapped a hand around the body and Apparated to a spot near the Whomping Willow.

He spelled the silk away and did a quick medical scan, finding nothing but paralyzing venom in the boy's body. The things Gryffindors got themselves into!

With a tweaking to the wards, Marvolo Apparated directly into the Hospital Wing, setting Harold on an empty cot. He proceeded to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

The woman predictably became worried when she checked him over.

"I swear, no matter when or how, Harry Potter always ends up in my wing. And you even put him on Mr. Potter's usual bed."

She tsked as she shoved numerous potions down the unconscious boy's throat and nodded to herself. "He should be fine now. Foolish boy, always getting himself into mischief."

After a while of waiting, Marvolo was blessed with Harold's return to consciousness.

"What, on this Merlin damned Earth, possessed you to fly anywhere near the Forbidden Forest at night?"

The teen, who resembled his Hadrian so much and was yet so different, glared. "Why do you care? You don't even like me. None of you do. I'm not dumb, I know you'd all rather be rid of me and you hate that you can't."

The words were on the verge of hissing and Avada green eyes sparkled in annoyance.

Marvolo hadn't been expecting that, because he'd assumed that the boy was simply just full of himself and didn't bother to pay attention to anything going on around him. Perhaps… he'd been a little too presumptuous. If only a bit. In his defense, the boy never showed anything but idiocy, so what was he going to do?

"You honestly cannot blame any of us for not liking you, you brought that to yourself. If you acted not so much like an arse, people wouldn't hate you, simple. I may feel some guilt, but not enough to be apologetic. You came out acting this way and so we all responded accordingly."

The boy frowned at the bedding of Hadrian's chosen cot. "So what? I'm not allowed to be my own person? The original is just as much of an arsehole as me. The bookworms think they know everything and act like they can never be wrong. The mummy is annoying with her attempting to be all motherly all the time. And my other Gryffindor half can be  _just as bad if not worse_ , when no one is around! I am the only one who acts like my true self all the time but I'm also the one who is hated by everyone for no bloody reason! I'm sick of it."

"So being a condescending, reprobate is who you really are?" Marvolo challenged with a quirked brow.

Harold winced and looked away. "I had  _thought_ it would make you jealous," he mumbled.

"Why should my opinion matter?"

"I had thought you'd love me the way I love you."

' _We are one and yet not. I have all his memories and feelings. I care for you like he does._ '

That made Marvolo suddenly remember Harriet's words in the library that day.

They were all parts of his Hadrian. And they all shared the same feelings and experiences prior to being separated from each other.

Meaning Harold was in love with him, like all the others. Meaning… he was trying to rile Marvolo up in order get him to confess in a way. Or to at least prove that he cared.

And  _now_ Marvolo felt like an arse.

"You little fool, you knew that Hadrian is more physical about his anger than I am. Why would you do that in front of him?"

Harold sniffed and flushed, "I hadn't thought it through that much."

Gryffindor.

"I do care for you, but you make me so angry. I want to rip my hair out and scream half the time."

"Isn't that what loved ones make you feel?" Harold challenged. "I've never really had a loved one, so I wouldn't know."

That was definitely Hadrian in there. Trying to use his depressing past to weasel Marvolo's guilty conscience out into the open. Tricky little devil.

"You are… unbelievable," Marvolo sighed.

"I entered a deadly hollow of ravenous Acromantula on your behalf, I should think that shows that I care."

"But I'm one of your students, it wasn't because you  _love me_."

This piece of Hadrian, this piece that looked so forlorn. He admittedly boldly to being in love with him. And to hoping Marvolo would return his feelings. Marvolo did love Hadrian. Hadrian was his little lord. No one could replace him.

And Harold, who was sitting there quietly for once, was simply staring at him. Like he expected it to come to this.

' _Tell me. Do you think you can accept each of us? We are Hadrian. Hadrian is us. We are one in the same. All or nothing. Can you learn to_ _ **love each of us**_ _? Each trait Hadrian possesses? Even Harold's ridiculous Gryffindorish, self-important attitude? Can you love even our flaws?'_

Yes, Hadrian was this boy. He had his moments of being annoying and Gryffindorish. But he was still Marvolo's little lord. And that didn't change anything. And this boy, who was wearing Marvolo's little lord's face, was simply a piece of him. Admittedly an annoying piece, but just a piece.

With a sigh, Marvolo reached out and wrapped his arms around the teen. "This was what Harriet meant, isn't it? I needed to learn to accept  _you_ the most in order to fully heal Hadrian? I need to love you as you are, every single piece of you?"

Harold didn't move to return his embrace, but he did relax. "You figured it out," he whispered, so quietly it was almost unheard.

Marvolo for once, wished that he wasn't so emotionally stunted. Admitting his mistakes and feelings aloud wasn't his forte.

"I'm sorry. And I  _do_ love you."

Harold laughed lightly, "Finally."

The body in Marvolo's arms exploded in a shower of golden sparks that flew out the double doors, leaving the Slytherin Lord sitting there in confusion.

Echoing through the air around him, was a chorus of voices repeating Harold's last word.

' _ **Finally!'**_

* * *

Harry sat up with a jolt as his dream was cut off by five bright lights slamming into his chest. He coughed, patting himself down at he tried to find out what happened.

That hurt!

The bloody hell was that?

' _I_ _ **do**_ _love you.'_

* * *

**A/N: Another is FINALLY DONE!**

**I'm so sorry it took so long. I had been having a block over what to do to put Harry back together and then my mother,** _**flamingpen18** _ **, gave me the idea. And then I was lost on how to get to that moment, so half of this chapter sat alone for 5 months.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my newer HP/LV/TMR fics! There's 'Mors Atra', 'It Was a Joke: The Foretold Note', 'Androgynous Lover', 'Harry Potter and the Neut Union', and 'Moments In Time'.**

**My HP/Loki fic is coming along nicely. Also updated. 'Loki Chose the Rarest of Them All'.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long. I had been having a block over what to do to put Harry back together and then my mother, flamingpen18, gave me the idea. And then I was lost on how to get to that moment, so half of this chapter sat alone for 5 months.
> 
> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my newer HP/LV/TMR fics! I just posted 'Power in the Blood; the Dirtier, the Better'. Then there's 'Mors Atra', 'Better Than You Think', 'The Craft', 'It Was a Joke: The Foretold Note', 'Androgynous Lover', 'Harry Potter and the Neut Union', and 'Moments In Time'.
> 
> My HP/Loki fic is coming along nicely. Also updated. 'Loki Chose the Rarest of Them All'.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	33. Tying the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marv and Harry finally get it out of their systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave some background. Some people wanted to know why Dumbledore just up and raped Harry for seemingly no reason. Now, I'd like to point out that some rapists don't need big reasons or any reasons beyond wanting to. But I figured understanding Should be had so you'll learn why Dumbledore did the do. Mind you, he was capable of it easily and probably thought of it, but the desire was just made worse.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry shifted around a bit. His other selves were nowhere to be seen so he concluded that those five bright lights from the night before, had been them returning to him. He knew that Marvolo was behind it, but he just didn't know how. And those words that seemed to echo in his ears after the lights had faded away, made his flush.

_'I do love you.'._

That had been Marvolo's voice.

If the only way to return him to normal, was for Marvolo to overcome his hesitancy about showing his true feelings and revealing his heart, then Harry could only be grateful and giddy!

Marvolo loved him!

He'd been feeling it for a while now, but it was nice to know that Marvolo felt the same way. It was finally something good amidst all of the drama in his life and by Merlin he was going to soak in these feeling of warmth and happiness for as long as possible. Some would think that he was being terribly selfish, but he didn't care. It was time for him to enjoy himself.

§ _ **Hadrian, you are well?**_ §

Harry looked down, seeing Nagini and Isabella slithering into the room. Nagini was larger and faster, making it to him before his own friend did.

§ _ **You have been smelling of sunshine and roses. And I noticed that my Tom smells the same now,**_ § said the mixed breed serpent.

§ ** _The hatchlings have finally realized their feelings for each other,_** § hissed Isabella as she sidled up beside her companion.

§ _ **Does this mean we are getting our grand-hatchlings soon?**_ § Nagini asked, a mild amount of excitement coloring her tone.

Harry's face went red. § _ **Marv told me all about your little plan to get a special room in the Chamber of Secrets for us to…. do… things in! Why are you so looking forward to this?!**_ §

Their tails lifted in what was a serpent equivalent of a shrug.

§ _ **We cannot have our own hatchlings,**_ § said Isabella.

§ ** _And unfortunately, you and Tom are the only Speaker's alive. More Speakers would be nice, but we could also help raise them and protect them,_** § Nagini added.

§ ** _And hunt for them too!_** §

He hadn't thought of that. Isabella was a special breed that was unable to lay eggs and Nagini was a magical mixed breed that never existed before Marv made her. Nagini, while possessing a female name, didn't even have a physical gender. Therefore she was unable to give or receive in terms of mating and snakes.

§ ** _Soooo… did you find a room?_** § Harry asked curiously. He was also changing the subject a bit because he felt bad for them.

§ _ **Not yet, but we will. In the meantime, you and Tom should get closer,**_ § suggested Nagini.

§ ** _Yes, school is almost over and you will be old enough to mate!_** § Isabella cheered.

Huh. It was May. Nearly the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts. And he'd be turning seventeen soon, meaning that there would be no more Snape lurking somewhere in the corridor while they snogged. Meaning they could even go further than a few small gropes here and there!

His face flamed instantly at the thought of being able to go further than they had ever been, able have the freedom to explore each other without having to worry about when the dungeon bat would come around the corner and pull Harry away like he always did. Of course that also meant that they would be closer to having... sex.

Was he ready for that?

He'd liked the feel of Marv's body against his own. He liked the lingering warmth that he felt after Marvolo trailed his fingers over him. He liked how Marvolo would whisper in his ear when Harry clung to him. How safe he felt when his body was carefully pinned beneath Marv's.

Harry shivered and moved his thought process onto other that did not raise his sexual interest.

§ ** _You smell of warmth and musk now,_** § Nagini pointed out.

§ ** _Okay, I'm going to find Marvolo now. Good day!_** § Harry insisted, face awash with embarrassment.

He left the room behind, ignoring the hissing chuckles of the perverted serpents. What kind of world did he live in where serpents were able to make sexual innuendos?

* * *

Marvolo Slytherin was busy inside his mind when two pale arms wrapped around him from behind and squeezed him. He knew who those arms belonged to, having had them wrapped around him many a time in the last few months.

He marveled at that for a moment. So much had changed just in the last few years. He was a little shocked.

"Marv!"

He sighed, he'd never get the teen to let go of that ridiculous name, would he? Not that he really minded so long as Hadrian was the only one who said it. If anyone else even dared to take such liberties with him then find themselves promptly tortured. Of course he'd also make sure that Hadrian would never find out about it because he didn't want the boy to be disappointed with him.

Dear Merlin, he was becoming a pushover.

"You're snake is perving around with my snake, Marv."

"Do tell," Marvolo stated with interest.

"Well they… they want us to… you know. For the reasons that you explained a while back. And they're so proud to tell me too. Just coming into my room and telling me about how I smell a certain way and how you now smell certain way and how they're now expecting us to do something about it. If you know what I mean. "

Marvolo turned around, catching Hadrian by the waist and pulling him in. The teen went willingly, crowding into Marvolo's space and sitting on his lap in order to straddle him. Though he was blushing, he didn't protest. Marvolo now had perfect eye contact with bright Avada orbs, enjoying the mild embarrassment and yet slight excitement in Hadrian's gaze.

"And how does their little expedition and their invasive questions make you feel, little lord?"

"Truthfully? Embarrassed… and a little excited. I would like a nice room for us that no one else can get into. No Snape to appear out of nowhere to pull us apart. Just you, me... and a really nice mattress," Hadrian admitted, blinking innocently, but Marvolo could see his little lord's eyes dilating. Hadrian really liked the idea it seemed. If that wasn't the most attractive thing Marvolo had ever witnessed, he didn't know what was.

"Marv," Hadrian said softly, eyes crinkling a bit at the corners as a small smile spread across his light pink lips.

"Hm?"

Hadrian leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

Marvolo's breath caught. He knew! He knew about last night and what he had said! And Hadrian… said it as well. He admitted it aloud. That he loved Marvolo of all people.

Marvolo though?

The former Dark Lord who murdered his parents?

The man who killed hundreds of people?

The orphan who tortured his fellows in revenge for how they treated him?

Hadrian could actually find it in his heart to love someone like him?

Someone as tainted and cruel?

"Stop that!" came Hadrian's sharp voice along with a smack to the forehead. Marvolo reeled at that, blinking in shock as Hadrian seemed to rise up over him like the archangel, eyes fierce as the Killing Curse and just as threatening.

"Of course I love you, Marvolo. You've taken from me, yes. But many people have taken things from me. But unlike them, you've _given back_. I'm not an insane murderer because of you! You who stopped me from losing myself. You who tortured my attacker in my place. You who buried my baby girl for me. You who stood by me when mine and Viktor's relationship was ruined so suddenly. You who supported me through my emotions during that event. You who helped Viktor out of a terrible future all for my sake! It was you who helped me. Marvolo, you've more than made up for your mistakes."

Hadrian was practically pouring sincerity and he was smiling like he did when Marvolo did something particularly wonderful.

"You do realize that I hadn't really factored love into our joining?" Marvolo asked, still surprised. "I've never felt it, Hadrian. No one has ever bothered to love me before and I don't really know what love is. And since I've never felt like this for anyone before, I'm sure that it's love. I just… don't know how to express it."

"Sometimes words aren't enough. Actions can speak just as loud if not louder, you know. And if I judge by your actions toward me in the last year and a half, I'd say you've loved me for a long time, Marv."

Marvolo Slytherin, former Dark Lord known as Voldemort, couldn't help but smile. Hadrian was so certain and didn't doubt his feelings for even a moment. Even when he wasn't so sure, Hadrian was.

With a fortifying intake of breath, Marvolo squared his shoulders. "I love you, Hadrian Potter."

Hadrian cheered loudly, wrapping his arms around Marvolo's neck in a chokehold. "I love you too, Marv!"

"Then would you finally consent to marrying me?"

"Yes!" Harry breathed, slamming their mouths together for a forceful kiss, his hands coming up to tangle into Marvolo's hair and yank on it. Marvolo in return, clutched his little lord closer, trying to slot their bodies together fully despite their current seating arrangements.

"It doesn't need to be big though," the teen breathed against his now fiance's lips.

"I wouldn't want a large wedding either."

It wasn't like they would invite a lot of people. They both didn't know enough people to invite them and wizarding Britain didn't need to be involved.

"We'll need to choose rings."

"And a date."

"And cake."

"And decorations."

"This is sounding like more work than it should be," Marvolo admitted as Hadrian pecked him once again.

"Perhaps we can delegate?" his feisty little Gryffindor smirked.

"I like that idea."

" **What** are you two _doing_?"

Both jumped and whipped around to see Severus standing in the doorway of the office.

Harry beamed, "Severus, we're getting married!"

The man's countenance turned even more sour. "Merlin, there are going to miniatures of you both running around soon. And who will have to run after them? Me."

"You're volunteering, Severus?" Marvolo smirked.

"No! You have younger friends who can deal with that."

"You're not old!" Hadrian protested.

"Tell my poor body that. Now up. You are still underage and I will levitate you should it come to that."

Hadrian sniffed and turned to give Marvolo another kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his fiance. Even when he body began to float, he refused to let go.

He was eventually pulled hard enough that he had to release Marvolo from his grasp and he waved dejectedly as he was carried from the room.

Marvolo sighed and remained in the silence, taking in the thoughts of the last few moments.

He was getting married!

* * *

Severus and Lucius sat in the Hogs Head, sipping at their glasses of Firewhiskey.

"They're getting married?" Lucius said disbelievingly.

"The brat is excited about the prospect of it all, but neither of them really want to do any of the planning."

"Who is the unfortunate soul that will do the planning of the wedding then?"

"He was considering asking Narcissa, since she has an eye for these sort of things."

"Don't tell her when I'm in the room, she'll immediately enlist me to help!"

"We're going to end up helping anyway. What does it matter if it happens now or later?"

"A bit of freedom before the spawn is born."

"Dear Merlin I hope he doesn't ever hear that you said that."

"I hope you're right. It never happened."

"Agreed."

* * *

Harry proudly sat on Luna's lap, jabbering excitedly about plans for the wedding. Since she was such an important person in his life, he wanted to ask if she'd officiate the ceremony. Getting the license wasn't difficult and he'd pay for it, but he wanted someone trustworthy to do it. And who better than one of his friends?

"Can my dress be yellow? I like yellow! It promotes eternity and makes the Wrackspurts flee so there won't be any confusion on the day."

Harry's mouth dropped, "How did you know-"

"The ways of the universe aren't withheld from me, Harry. I can See a lot of things. I know a lot of things. People don't usually accept me because they think I'm strange. But if they knew the truth. If they knew what I can do, they'd seek to use me. You and your Marvolo have known for so long and yet neither of you try to use me. Because of this, I will gladly watch out for both of you."

Harry sniffled a bit, wiping his eyes.

"Thanks, Luna."

* * *

Hecate was preparing for the union between her two favorite magicals. Everything had to be perfect. And Hadrian needed to be relaxed. He needed to know that sex could be fun and relaxing. To know that not everybody was a fucking pedophile hell bent on the most petty form of revenge he could manage.

She could pro\udly admit that she was very happy for her boys. Both had grown in leaps and bounds over the past two years and she was delighted that they were finally getting together permanently.

She was happy that Marvolo was showing that he wasn't petty. He was the first person to suggest that they invite Viktor Krum. The pure joy on Hadrian's face when he heard the suggestion made Hecate feel warm inside.

Because she had already favored the two of them quite a bit over the years, her fellow goddess, Nemesis had thrown every hard ball should could at them. Tyche and Nemesis fought constantly because Nemesis wanted equality or something ridiculous like that spiel.

Tyche tried to bestow good fortune on Hadrian after the life he had and then Nemesis came out of nowhere, thinking that because Hadrian was one of the most powerful mortals - at the time - in existence, his life was too easy and therefore she had sent that fool Dumbledore his way.

Hecate had been understandably angered that the goddess would send some old fool to molest her Chosen One and when Nemesis realized the error of her ways, it had been too late. Tyche blessed Hecate with positive fortune and the goddess of magic stripped Nemesis of her powers and locked her in a fiery pit for a century of punishment and suffering.

Nemesis would learn that power did not dictate one's happiness or good fortune. For she hadn't bothered to look into Hadrian's life, simply made an assumption. She knew nothing of his parents, his family, the hell he'd gone through with the mortals, the manipulations he'd suffered. Nothing.

Hecate relished in the pained cries of her fellow goddess. To interfere in another's Chosen was to bring ruin upon oneself. Nemesis had gotten too prideful in her power and allowed her arrogance to blind her to the facts. Hecate simply struck her down.

Her actions had caused Hadrian and to an extent, Marvolo, an unimaginable amount of torment and pain, thereby throwing off the balance and equality that Nemesis _so boastfully demanded_. It was time to set things to right.

Now, as Tyche and Hecate were able to finally work together without the interference of the hag, both shared a grin. The wedding would be small of course, but it would be blessed. Both would do everything they could to make Hadrian and Marvolo's future as happy as possible. It was time for some good to happen.

Now, to work in tandem with the blonde Seer who was friends with Hadrian.

* * *

Harry's hand was hurting a lot. Since their wedding wasn't going to be very large, he decided to personally write out the invitations after the cards were created. That was forty invitations with a total of forty-five possibly attending. There would be no press, only Colin Creevy and his camera. That way, no one unwanted showed up and Colin could earn some money by selling the photographs of the wedding to the various British wizarding publications.

Luna was the officiator and had already prepared her speech and dress.

Neville had full control over the plants that would be decorations. Apparently, certain things could not be around in summer and using them could very well kill them or hurt them, so Harry left that up to Neville.

Harry also planned to only have Dobby and Winky help decorate and cook. As Harry preferred to bake than to cook though, he was making the cake and the sweets to go with the meals, while heading up the menu for the evening.

On top of planning for a wedding with the help of Narcissa Malfoy who told him which meals would be best served and how many courses should go with the dinner - five courses apparently - Harry was also working hard for his end of the year examinations. He'd also tied with Hermione the former year and had done really well in his O.W.L.s, so he had worked as hard as possible to do so well again.

Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Marv were all ready to help him should he need it, but since he wasn't being Obliviated this year, he didn't struggle with courses and examinations.

Everything was just slotting into place and Harry had a feeling that things were finally going to begin looking up for him.

* * *

"Fix your posture!"

Narcissa Malfoy was probably the most terrifying person Harry had ever had the misfortune of meeting. Not only was he learning how to plan a wedding with her aid, but she was also forcing him into etiquette lessons, with Sirius' blessings!

She shoved an enormous stack of books - all of them at least two inches thick by the way - on his head and told him to walk around without dropping them. Apparently his posture was terrible and if he was going to allow photographs to be sold to the Daily Prophet of all places, he had to make sure they had nothing bad to say about them. That meant he had to work on those annoying things all Pureblood children grew up learning.

And Marv just sat by, answering Harry's calls for help with bland little words of encouragement. Like they were going to help him at all.

Dancing was much more fun because Marv was the one helping him there. But Harry had always been an okay dancer and according to the blonde woman, he could be better. She kept hitting his bum with stinging hexes whenever his footing wasn't on point or he made a mistake on a twirl.

"Who cares what spoon I use?" Harry asked, staring at the large assortment of cutlery in front of him as Narcissa stood by, waiting for him to properly identify which was which.

A stinging hex hit his hand and he groaned, pointing out a utensil and saying, "Serving spoon."

"Correct."

Then there was that time Malfoy decided to join in on the lessons and his snarky little remarks had him joining Harry when Narcissa decided that his mouth was not appreciated. When Lucius had scolded Draco in Diagon Alley all those years ago, he wasn't lying. They weren't supposed to boast… openly.

Narcissa decided that Draco could use repeat lessons and while Draco blamed Harry for it all, Harry wisely stayed silent because his hands and bum ached from Narcissa's evil hexes.

Of course another amazing point in the lessons was whenever Marv's hand would travel a little too low and he'd brazenly cup Harry's arse. And then Narcissa would punish him with stinging hexes as well. Seeing the great Lord Voldemort - former Dark Lord - being punished for letting his hands wander too much was hilarious.

* * *

Harry had never really liked dress robes and he was uncomfortable wearing them at his wedding. Marv had no problem of course, but Harry wasn't going to budge on this one thing. He was not wearing dress robes to the wedding. He'd get a fancy, muggle suit. Like a Moss or a McCann.

The young woman who had taken his measurements had asked what it was for and Harry simply said that he was going to a wedding and needed to look smashing, to which the young woman smirked in return and nodded.

"I can work with that."

Marv wouldn't know what hit him when he saw his husband to be on their wedding day.

* * *

Marvolo was staring at the two teenagers who were attempting to look threatening. Though from what he knew of Ms. Granger, she could actually put up a good enough of a fight, or at least argue until she was blue in the face and he had a headache. Still, he was faced with two teenagers who were looking at him expectantly and he didn't really know what to do.

"Harry is over the moon about your upcoming wedding," said Granger. "Despite the fact that planning a wedding seems to be extremely difficult and takes a lot of time, if he hasn't been studying with Mrs. Malfoy he's been planning. Harry is our best friend though and it is our duty as his best friends to make sure that anyone who wants his hand, deserves to have it."

Marvolo was astounded. During his courtship of his Hadrian he had been approached by Black, Lupin, Severus, the littlest Malfoy, Hadrian's three House Elves, the Longbottom Heir, the Seer, and even Marvolo's own ancestor's portrait had given him a stern talking to, to make sure that he would take care of Lord Gryffindor.

He had also been on the receiving end of several death threats, insults, and several people have looked into his background too all to make certain that he was not a pedophile of some sort or an abuser.

These sort of things never happened to the Dark Lord. It was unnerving that so many people were willing to just walk up to him and threaten him should he not take care of Harry Potter.

He still shuddered at the memory of meeting Molly Weasley. The robust woman was very stern and she pulled him aside and told him in no short amount of words, what she would do to him should he break Hadrian's heart. The various things that women enumerated that she would do to him _with a rolling pin of all things_ , had left him admittedly shaking. On the inside of course. He would never accept such reactions to be shown to others. Except Hadrian perhaps.

Yes, while the experience was still rather new, Marvolo haven't yet gotten used to the fact that he was getting warnings and threats from fifteen year olds and the like.

He fixed the brunette and the redhead with a calm demeanor and said, "I'm sure you're going to tell me your thoughts."

She was a Gryffindor no matter how Ravenclaw she seemed. She would speak her mind evenly no matter the danger.

"We know who you are," she said, giving him a very telling look. "We put together everything we know or you, and everything we had witnessed between the two of you and it wasn't that difficult to figure out who you really are."

Neither Gryffindor looked scared. In fact, both of them seemed extremely determined and the Weasley was glaring slightly.

The boy chose to speak up next. 'Harry decided not to tell anybody about who you were for whatever reason. It's his reason and we're not going to bother him over it. Whatever deal you had or whatever made you normal once again and gave you a body, it isn't any of our business. But we know who you are, we know what you've done, and we _will_ do everything we can to make your life hell if you ever hurt him again."

Granger was nodding insistently, arms folded across her chest. "You have been there for Harry in situations that we could not be. Despite your rocky past and the pain that you have caused him, he still accepts you. We will be content to ourselves as long as you swear to do your best to make him happy."

It was all well meant, what these two would do for their friend. Of course neither of them knew that he had vowed an Unbreakable Vow in the graveyard, and he wasn't really in the mood of sharing that kind of information with them. However, in order to gain their minute trust and appease their worries, he would swear an oath for them.

It wasn't like their request was something difficult to achieve. He had already promised to make Hadrian's days the best they could be, and now he would be magically bound to do so.

Carefully raising his wand so that the children did not think he was about to attack them, he swore, "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Marvolo Slytherin, do hereby swear upon my magic that I will do my utmost to make Hadrian James Potter the happiest he can be. So I have sworn it, so mote it be."

The glowing light from his wand, illuminated the smirking faces of the two lions.

Marvolo allowed them their assumed victory. What good would it do him to get into an argument with two sixteen year olds?

* * *

Luna cast a glance to the sky. Not a cloud in sight on this night. Harry and his Marv were marrying on Harry's birthday and an evening wedding was the preferred timing.

Oddly, it was only five and the sky had gone almost completely dark already. An array of stars were visible and the moon looked to be much larger than normal. It was a sign, though many wouldn't be able to understand it.

Marvolo stood beside Luna, waiting calmly. He'd only spared the sky a glance before his eyes were all for Harry who looked dashing in his muggle suit.

Luna had to admit that if he wasn't fated to the Dark Lord… she'd have tried her hardest, but Luna knew when she'd lost. Lost before she even began, really. But it was okay, because Harry was happy for once.

Luna hummed soothingly as Harry and Marvolo clasped hands. She raised her wand and trilled a blessing in Greek, noticing the acknowledgement of it. Hecate was watching and she was working in tandem with Tyche to ensure that this Bonding was the strongest of history.

Waving the wand in a complicated manner, Luna intoned, "Bearing witness to the union of Hadrian James Potter and Marvolo Slytherin stands Luna Lovegood, Seer, Hecate, their chosen goddess, and Tyche, goddess of Fortune. Do all those present agree that this pair should Bond in everlasting matrimony?"

"So mote it be," chanted the gathered magicals.

Even if some of them didn't believe in deities or followed the Olde Ways, they still knew the Rights and expressions necessary.

Luna bowed over the joined hands and raised her wand in offering.

A golden thread of light birst forth from the tip, entwining the hands together tightly.

"State your vows."

Marvolo, being the elder, began as custom.

"I, Marvolo Slytherin, Lord of Slytherin-Gaunt-Peverell, promise to support, honor, cherish, and love Hadrian James Potter, Lord of Gryffindor, Potter, and Donovan, Heir to Black and Peverell, as long as we both exist. On my Life and Magic, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," chanted the gathered people.

Harry beamed, "I, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of Gryffindor-Potter-Donovan, Heir to Black-Peverell, promise to love, respect, encourage, and aid Marvolo Slytherin, Lord Slytherin, Gaunt, and Peverell, as long as we both exist. On my Life and Magic, so mote it be."

"So mote it be."

The golden thread glowed with their vows, becoming a fiery red and sinking into their skin. Abruptly, a bow of varying shades of blue, purple, and silver, appeared above the two men, earning gasps from the congregated magicals.

The last recorded Lunar Rainbow had been at Merlin's own Bonding. It was a sign and Luna felt blessed to have witnessed it.

"The Bond has been Sealed. You may embrace your Soulmate."

She sighed happily as Harry was pulled into a romantic dip and kissed breathless.

What she wouldn't give something like that.

Marvolo knew how to use his tongue very well it seemed.

Lucky Harry.

* * *

** A/N: Another is finally DONE! **

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics. It's Christmas and I've updated a hell of a lot. Merry Christmas!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. I tried really hard for so long but nothing came out right! Even now I'm not too thrilled with the end of this chapter. Like... it could have been more, you know? I'm in the process of editing this fic and I think I have up to chapter 11 fixed. More words, better writing, fixing errors I could see(AND THERE ARE A LOT) and just trying to make things sound better.


	34. An Ending Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finished!  
> One last plot twist at the end!  
> A comment from a reviewer about a few hours ago gave me the idea needed to finish this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -To the readers who have been here from the beginning, thank you for sticking it out so long. To the readers who joined along the way, thanks for staying around. I hope that I managed to twist and turn you all around with the various plot twists in this story. There were rough patches and I definitely have to revise the fic, but I am grateful for everyone who is here for this. I tried to keep it original and not mimic other stories. I hope I succeeded.
> 
> As of this chapter, Deadly Eyes is now over.
> 
> If you liked this story, I ask that you check out any of my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics. I have just recently started The Consort Tournament, where Voldemort won the war in 1979 and changes MB for the better. And in Harry's final year, he is entered into the Dark Lord's Consort Tournament for the right to wed Voldemort and bear his heirs. Shenanigans ensue.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 

* * *

"I'm sorry! I jus- I can- _Sorry_!"

Marvolo sighed, unsure if he should try to touch Hadrian. He knew something like this would occur, but since he had never faced such a situation before, how was he going to deal with it?

Trial and error most likely, but he didn't want to mess this up or possibly make Hadrian relapse.

A general mindset in rape victims is that they aren't good enough, or that sexual anything afterward will be painful or bad. Harry had never been conscious when he was sexually assaulted, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel violated.

Apparently, Hadrian had issues with his body and did not like to be unclothed. He claimed that he felt 'dirty' and that Marvolo made him feel clean. But he was terrified of removing his clothes because of what happened the last time someone removed them for him, and what had almost happened the time before that.

Marvolo had even taken it deliberately slow, just in case, and the moment he had gotten Harry's shirt halfway off, the recently turned adult stiffened and pushed him away.

"Hadrian," Marvolo said, hoping his voice was a calm as he was trying to make it, "there's nothing wrong with you."

"Of course there is!" the Gryffindor Lord hissed. "I wasn't even _present_ in mind for it so I shouldn't even be acting this way! But I can't _stop_ shaking!"

True enough, he was shaking so violently, he looked ready to fall apart or unconscious if his hyperventilation increased in speed.

"Hadrian, I cannot say that I wasn't expecting you to just suddenly hop into bed. with me Remembering what happened or not, you were still assaulted and something precious was taken from you. You have every right to your actions. You do not owe me sex. That is not why I wanted to marry you."

Hadrian sniffed and gave him a small, watery smile. "I really _want_ to, I just don't feel…"

"You aren't ready," said Marvolo, moving closer to place a gentle hand on his husband's forearm.

"I should be though," insisted Hadrian, eyes hardening. "I mean, I've had sex before, even if I don't remember it. So it shouldn't even affect me!"

"Hadrian, these situations can breed various forms of reactions. No one person is the same in how they respond to this type of assault. Your reaction is singular to you and you have a right to it.

You do not ' _owe_ ' anyone anything. What you ' _should_ ' do, is look out for your own health first and foremost. And what happened to you is not sex! Sex is good and enjoyable, and can get pretty kinky. Rape is not sex, it is a type of assault based on power, pain, and dominance. Nothing else."

Hadrian sniffed again, prompting Marvolo to sigh. "What did Severus say? He said that Muggles consider you impure the moment you are sexually penetrated and that he does not believe in the same thing, especially when it is done without your consent. He very boldly stated that you are still chaste and pure and that you are not tainted in any way. He was not incorrect."

Marvolo very carefully wrapped his arms around his love, humming pleasantly when Hadrian returned the embrace.

"We have all the time in the world, Little Lord. It will not always be this way. We'll grow _together_."

Several minutes passed before Hadrian responded with a lowly murmured, "Okay."

And Marvolo felt perfectly serene in that moment. As if nothing else could be better.

* * *

It took months before Hadrian could finally find comfort in removing his clothes in front of Marvolo, but thankfully, his husband was such a wonderful person that he did not push and he wasn't demanding. It was amazing how someone who had once been considered the worst person in the Magical World, was so soft and kind with him.

Harry felt guilty for not being able to give Marvolo what he knew both of them wanted, but he was always being chastised because Marv wanted him to be happy first.

It made him feel warm inside, to know that Marvolo was so wonderful.

Marv had been working him up to it. Giving him massages and slowly getting Harry to acquiesce to removing his shirt for deep back rubs and a little nibble or two here and there.

The Dark Lord was giving massages. If _that_ wasn't the funniest thing ever!

He did really good too! Like, his hands _had_ to be filled with magic or something because Harry always felt so relaxed when under Marv's fingers.

It made him wonder what else those fingers could do. Which would bring him back to the guilt.

He could go shirtless now and feel nothing. His body wasn't broken or ugly. Marvolo found him attractive and displayed his desire often, allowing Harry to grind against him in order to just satiate their desires in a way that felt good but didn't go too far.

Of course Marvolo tended to be lacking clothes when it happened.

Harry felt a deep interest in exploring his husband's body. Seeing Marvolo naked wasn't a problem, it was an internal issue about himself that cause him to freeze up in fear.

But Marvolo's body was nice and tight and he worked out for at least an hour every morning. Yes, the former Dark Lord actually had a routine that he followed religiously every morning and it was definitely doing him some good.

Harry liked to run his fingers over his lover's abs and purr in the realisation that they were _his_. And Marv's well shaped arse was his. Basically, in Marvolo's own words, he 'belonged' to Harry.

One of these days, Harry would finally get naked right beside him and they could finally get to what Harry had read was the 'good part'. He wanted it!

But it would come eventually. And so would he, hopefully.

* * *

It had happened on a rainy night about eleven months after they had gotten married. Nearly an entire year of no penetrative sex whatsoever. Harry had eventually become dissatisfied with things and decided to take his sexual experience into his own hands by visiting Sexu Alley.

Harry had learned the pleasures of vibrators in that time frame and had experimented nightly without Marvolo's knowledge. He started in a different area each night and would trace the instrument over his body in hopes of finding some form of stimulation. It ended up revealing that his pubic bone was the most sensitive place on his body aside from his perineum.

The experiments lead to other more personal experiments, which resulted in Harry touching himself sexually for the first time. His libido roared its head with a vengeance!

All those teen years spent feeling no inclination to explore his sexual urges - because he hadn't had any like the other boys in his dorm - has resulted in a lot of tension that needed to be released. And while nice to finally get a better grip on things, if the pun could be excused, he wanted more!

Specifically, Marvolo.

And so when he had finally felt comfortable with how things were going and all of the secret progress he had made, Harry had approached Marv, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him in for a heated kiss which was returned passionately.

Harry threw a leg over the man's hip, dragging their growing erections together as their bodies slid over one another.

They pulled back for a second to exchange words.

"What is _this_ for?"

"For you just being yourself." Harry leaned in to whisper directly into Marv's ear, "And I find that _sexy_."

Marvolo's hand delved into Harry's hair and pulled the younger wizard back into the kiss, with one hundred percent more teeth, tongue, and moaning. The grinding between them took on a more rough jerking and Harry had to pull back and drop his leg lest they go too far and he came before he even got to the part he had wanted for so long.

"Hadrian?" asked Marvolo, sounding confused and unexpecting of Harry's plans.

Harry pulled on the man's hand, dragging him toward their chambers.

"I'm ready, Marv. I want to have sex now."

The man needed no more prompting, quickly taking over and pulling Harry to the bedroom where they locked themselves in and collapsed on the silken sheets Marvolo so loved.

"Are you certain?" the man asked between small kisses that barely lasted a second each.

Harry's only response was to arch against his lover and moan obscenely to get the point across.

Marvolo's hands strayed toward Harry's shirt and removed it without a complaint from his husband. And then his trousers followed the piece of fabric to the floor, leaving Harry completely nude. He'd forgone pants that morning during his planning for their evening.

§ _ **You naughty thing,**_ § Marvolo purred, his Parseltongue sibilant and erotic to Harry's ears.

Harry wiggled a bit, grasping at Marvolo's trousers and demanding that they be removed immediately, to which the former Dark Lord stripped himself in a second due to some spell that Harry didn't even know.

Marvolo's hips moved against his own, brushing their erections together and making Harry keen with want.

And then, just then, it changed.

Marv rolled them over in a movement far too quick for Harry to keep up with, but by the time the world had righted itself, he was kneeling over Marvolo and Marv's legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Uhhh… _Marv_?"

A curious and devious twinkle entered the man's light eyes. "Yes, love?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Hadrian, I never said that _I_ preferred to top."

And that was how he learned that the former Dark Lord was a submissive sexual partner. And to be honest, Harry found the revelation to be hot.

* * *

Harry smiled and patted Marvolo's enormous stomach. In just a few weeks perhaps, their twins daughters would be joining them.

Nagini and Isabella were ecstatic finally have _grand-hatchlings_ coming. Severus and Lucius seemed to dread their coming. Narcissa and Draco - though the blond wouldn't admit it - were just as excited as Sirius and Remus were. All of Harry's friends were waiting patiently for the announcement to come any day now.

"Have you chosen any names yet?" asked the Warlock as he lovingly rubbed away his darling's aches.

Marv's body had undergone a massive change and while it caused discomfort at times, the man seemed more happy than Harry would have assumed a person who was pregnant, would be.

"I was thinking of you naming the eldest and me naming the youngest. I have chosen Arwen."

Harry couldn't help but double take. "Is that… a Lord of the Rings name?"

Marv sniffed imperiously. "Perhaps."

"Oh, Merlin that is perfection! Little Arwen," he said fondly.

"Then perhaps, to keep the theme, our eldest shall be Galadriel. And maybe she'll be a Seer too."

When Hermione learned of the names chosen for the girls, she had giggled nonstop. And Harry couldn't help but agree. Perhaps they'd start a trend in Magical Britain.

And maybe his daughters would meet an Aragorn and a Celeborn of their own, respectively.

Looking toward the future, Harry was very happy at the thought of what was to come.

Something better than he had ever imagined he would have.

* * *

** A/N: DONE! FINISHED OVER! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this journey with me and I'm so happy that I finished it!

**Author's Note:**

> Done. How was it?


End file.
